Con la misma euforia de mis sueños
by Pottershop
Summary: La vida de Harry está ordenada como las agujas de un reloj y parece que su rutinaria existencia no tiene vuelta atrás... pero alguien le hará entender que el mundo puede asemejarse un poco a los sueños. Hr/Gn- Último capitulo arriba! Gracias a todos!
1. Un tapón de oidos

**_Disclaimer: Todos los PERSONAJES/LUGARES/NOMBRES de la serie HARRY POTTER son propiedad de Joanne K. Rowling, Warner Bros y otros que también curran... jaja (Insisto: la vida es injusta jejej)_**

**Hola a todos los lectores. ¡No me reten! Empecé un fic nuevo porque este es un capricho que tengo hace tiempo y me quiero dar el gusto. De todas maneras, aclaro que mi prioridad es Antes de Morir y que es el fic principal. Digamos que este voy a tomármelo con calma, voy a actualizar cuando me inspire, cuando tenga tiempo. Quiero que sepan que es bastante diferentes a mis otros fics. No hay tanta violencia, es más bien sano, pero no por eso crean que la trama es "simplista" ni basada en diálogos, porque no es mi forma de escribir. Mas bien lo considero una comedia romántica. La longitud de ésta dependerá de su aceptación. Desde ya, espero que les guste y que les caiga bien. Ahh y una última cosita: a pesar de que la trama es más sana que mis otros fics, le puse rating T por el simple hecho que los diálogos no tocarán con sutilidad ciertos temitas..**

**Sin más preámbulos los dejo con el primer capítulo. No me arrodillo por opiniones, pero realmente se necesitan en estos casos... ¡Gracias de verdad A TODOS por haber entrado! Y gracias a RPP-Gf que me tiró excelentes consejos para esta historia... (sos de fierro corazón) **

**Besitos a todos.**

**Joanne**

* * *

**_Con la misma euforia de mis sueños_**

Capitulo 1

**Un tapón de oídos**

_No escuché al corazón si borré de mi memoria el recuerdo de tu voz._

Se podía decir que Harry era feliz, desde algún punto de vista. A sus 22 años la vida le sonreía en lo absoluto. Había cambiado bastante después de algunos sucesos inoportunos en su vida. El morocho ya no llevaba el pelo alborotado sino tirado para atrás con gel. Se había transformado en un hombre estructurado, organizado y rutinario. No admitía salirse de las reglas. Muchas cosas habían colaborado para que la personalidad de Harry vire de esta manera.

Los dolores a los que había sobrevivido permanecían dentro de un baúl hermético que Harry no pensaba volver a abrir. Jamás en esos años su voluntad se doblegó a favor de permitirse deshojar recuerdos tan insatisfactorios. Prefería pensar en el ahora para calmar las culpas del pasado. Y su tranquilidad era el arma perfecta para no subsistir a los percances de la memoria… _"porque la memoria era una trampa, tanto como el olvido…"._ Era una frase que la hermana de su mejor amigo tenía pegada en su cuarto y a decir verdad, la única que se asemejaba a la coherencia extrema con la que Harry manejaba su vida…

Harry era un hombre orgulloso. No tenía mucho sentido del humor y había perdido el gusto por la fiesta y las mujeres. En general, la raza femenina, era un poco repudiada por sus adentros, pero nunca lo admitía públicamente. La faceta sentimental de Harry era nula y carente de acción. Hacía tiempo que no le interesaban las relaciones amorosas ni nada por el estilo. Mucho menos estaba de acuerdo con relaciones ocasionales, pensaban que eran vulgares y vacías, por lo que decidió llevar una vida sólo. Las malas experiencias lo habían ayudado a comprender que traía demasiados problemas estar en pareja.

Su situación económica era muy buena ya que se desempeñaba de manera óptima como sanador en el Hospital de San Mungo atendiendo. Sin embargo, seguía teniendo relación con sus mejores amigos de Hogwarts: Ronald Bilius Weasley y Hermione Jane Granger. Ellos salían desde hace un tiempo, aunque no estaban casados: Ron temía que Hermione no aceptara la propuesta y por cobarde, no llegó a hacerla. En definitiva, esas peleas, diferencias de criterio o como quieran llamarle, a Harry no le importaban.

Esa mañana tenía un día ajetreado en su oficina y no podía ocuparse de inconvenientes ajenos.

Miró su agenda _muggle _con curiosidad. Detallaba todas las actividades del día con extraña prolijidad y detalles impensados. Por ejemplo, la primera cita de esa mañana era:

"_Alice Parkinson, peso y estatura normal. Síntomas de vómitos, mareos y náuseas. Posible embarazo, y continuo mal humor. Soltera, quizá sufra de una tristeza porque su marido la dejó…"_

La prolijidad de la agenda de Harry era algo que sus amigos llamaban "obsesión insalubre al trabajo". Sin embargo, el sanador Potter, no le daba importancia a las opiniones de Ronald y Hermione.

Se levantó y salió de su oficina para llamar a la paciente.

-Parkinson.- una mujer sonriente levantó la mano.- Adelante.- la invitó a pasar con voz neutral. Alice se sentó.-Cuénteme cómo ha evolucionado su estado de nauseas.

-Siguen sin parar.- dijo la mujer con gesto de asco.

-El período menstrual, ¿todo en orden?- inquirió Harry, muy analítico.

-No, me viene a chorros.- Harry frunció la boca ante ese comentario.

-Le pido por favor un poco de sutileza.- sugirió algo molesto.

-Vamos, usted es sanador, no se sorprenderá.- dijo la mujer, muy segura y sonriendo.

-¿Ha hecho un test muggle de embarazo?- Alice lanzó una carcajada sin igual.- Disculpe señorita, pero ¿qué le parece gracioso?

-Su sospecha de embarazo.- rió la mujer- Es tan…

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

-¿De quién quiere que esté embarazada?- dijo sin parar de reírse Alice.- Usted es muy chistoso, Harry Potter…

-¡Estamos hablando en serio!- se quejó Harry, harto de las risas.- ¿Por qué no puede estar embarazada?

-Porque mi novio no me toca un pelo hace meses.- contestó Alice, sin pudor. Harry alzó las cejas por segunda vez.- Ah! Ya sé lo que está pensando. Pero no, no estuve con otro…

Harry enrojeció.

-Nunca sugerí eso, señorita Parkinson.- espetó.- Debe tener alguna gastroenteritis.

-Bueno, no me quejo, es mejor que un bebé, ya que creo que me echarían de mi casa.- soltó la mujer.

-¿Usted vive en su casa?- preguntó Harry anonadado.

-Si, mis padres me mantienen.- Alice no mostraba nada de vergüenza- Sé que estoy grandecita, pero no he encontrado ninguna vocación que vaya con mi espíritu.

Harry negó con la cabeza. Desaprobaba la actitud de la vagancia. Le recordó a la hermana de su mejor amigo, Ginny Weasley. Aunque quizá no era tan desastrosa como ella.

Luego de despedir Alice, recetándole una poción para los vómitos y aguantando sus quejas por "la prolongada e injusta abstinencia de su cuerpo en materia sexual". Harry no podía como podría haber gente tan moderna. Mientras observaba la lista de su próximo paciente,

Amadeus Mozart con su quinta sinfonía, lo interrumpió desde su celular. Harry bufó. _"Estoy en horario de trabajo, como puede ser que me llamen a…"_

-Hola- contestó apesumbrado.

-¿Harry?- dijo la voz de Molly Weasley; Harry notó que estaba un poco tomada. Tal vez debía recomendarle un descongestivo o…

-Soy yo.- corroboró sin terminar de pensar. Escuchaba voces detrás del teléfono, pero no las distinguía, salvo una música de Rock pesado.

-Ah, qué bueno que me atiendes, cielo.- musitó la señora Weasley aliviada.- Es que Hermione me comentó que no sueles contestar en horario de trabajo…

-¿Qué necesita?- apuró Harry. Su cerebro le decía: _"¡Debes trabajar!"_

-Verás, ¿puedes venir a La Madriguera a las seis de la tarde?- preguntó.- Tenemos que hablar contigo.

-En ese horario estoy atendiendo en San Mungo, no creo que esté disponible- repuso Harry. _"Te está esperando el próximo paciente y…",_ seguía presionándolo su implacable sentido de la responsabilidad.

-Esto es importante- aseguró Molly del otro lado.- Necesitamos tu ayuda.

-Bien, veré que puedo hacer- concedió Harry.- Si termino para esa hora, iré. De lo contrario, espérenme unos minutos.

-Gracias cielo.- dijo la señora Weasley.- Nos vemos esta tarde.

-Adiós.

Resultó que Harry terminó con los pacientes a las cinco, por lo que aprovechó para ordenar su oficina. Al terminar, el consultorio 14 de San Mungo, quedó tan bien ordenado que parecía recién construido. Harry estaba retirándose, cuando vio que un pingüino de porcelana encima de la repisa estaba un centímetro corrido hacia la izquierda. Lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido y lo acomodó en la exacta posición que iba. Luego se miró al espejo y se ajustó la corbata.

Llegó a La Madriguera a las cinco y treinta de la tarde. El sol resplandecía y una primavera perfecta cubría el magnífico paisaje que rodeaba a la casa. Caminó un poco hasta la casa cuando escuchó gritos y risas provenientes de la entrada de La Madriguera. Entonces cuando llegó a acercarse lo suficiente, reconoció que era un grupo de chicas, cantando y divirtiéndose a lo loco. Harry bufó: eran Ginny y las amigas. ¡¿Por qué nunca podía zafarse de esa manga de inadaptadas?! Mientras iba acercándose, con la clara idea de pasar desapercibido, sus oídos fueron manchados con las burdas palabras de las chicas… Harry volvió a lamentarse por encontrarlas…

-¡Dale, Tracy, suelta la lengua!- pedía una chica rubia, que no tenía más de 21 años.- ¿Qué hiciste en el baño de ese boliche muggle después del momento soft?

-No voy a contarte eso, Tiffany-contestó Tracy Dumas; a continuación tomó el atado de cigarrillos que había sobre la mesa de verano.- ¡Ginnix!- exclamó enojada.

La aludida, que estaba tirada en el pasto cantando cierto tema de Rock, movió la cabeza.

-¡Ya sé que tuviste sexo en posiciones antes experimentadas el agente de seguridad del bailable!- exclamó Ginny a lo que todas soltaron un _"uhh!" _burlón y luego rieron.

-¡Eso no es novedad, pero devuélveme mi encendedor de Los Red Hot!-soltó Tracy.

-¿Siempre tienes que robarme los encendedores?- se quejó _Ginnix _con voz inocente.

-Esa eres tú!- acusó Tiffany.- Pondré algo para bailar, pero se nos acabaron las cervezas.

-Qué borracha- acusó Tracy, con un alto grado de caradurez.

-Déjense de hablar huevadas.- Ginny se levantó y fue cuando Harry hubiera querido taparse los ojos. Llevaba un jeans todo ajustado y gastado. El detalle más llamativo era que en el lugar que originalmente irían los bolsillos, había dos masas de carne del trasero de la pelirroja. Harry enrojeció sin querer. _"¿Cómo podía ponerse…?"-_ La cerveza tendremos que multiplicarla. Los _muggles_ son buenísimos creando bebidas, pero para su mala suerte, nosotras contamos con una varita…

-Aunque _ésta-_ Tiffany tomó la suya mirándola con algo de nostalgia-… no es de mis varitas favoritas…

-¡Tonta te dicen a ti, morocha!- siguió Tracy sonriente, y luego miró a la pelirroja.- Ginnix, multiplícalas, me estoy muriendo de sed.

Harry pensó: _"¿¡Ginnix!?"_ ¿Qué nueva locura era esa?

-Como tú ordenes.- contestó ella; levantó la varita y la única cerveza que quedaba se transformaron en diez- ¿Alguna vez les comenté que adoro la magia?- destapó una y la bebió hasta la mitad.

-¡Si ya sabemos qué clase de magia adoras!- apuntó Tiffany guiñando un ojo. Luego se dio vuelta y vio a Harry; su primera reacción fue devorarlo como un pastel irresistible, usando el arma de su mirada…- ¡Oye! ¿Quién es ese bombonazo?- lo señaló sin pudor.

Ginny miró y sonrió.

-Es un criatura interesante, ¿verdad?-soltó complacida- Vamos a molestarlo un poco.- se acomodó su corta remera negra, que contrastaba con el color de su piel y comenzó a caminar en dirección a Harry. El susodicho también optó por acercarse. Se encontraron cara a cara, las tres amigas y él, completamente aterrado. Sabía lo que pasaría y no iba a poder evitarlo.

-Ginny.- saludó nervioso.- Vengo a hablar con tu madre. ¿Está?

-Si.- contestó.- Pero antes de una aburrida charla con _mami_… ¿no quieres tomar algo con nosotras?

-Yo…

-Ginnix nos ha comentado que Harry Potter era un hombre…- Tracy cerró los ojos relamiéndose fingiendo no encontrar un calificativo perfecto para el aspecto de Harry-… pero hasta ahora, creo que su descripción fue corta…

-Muchachas.- interrumpió Harry.- Por favor, necesito hablar con la señora Weasley y…

-Harry, -interrumpió Ginny, realmente divertida- … tú me comentaste que Tracy es una chica interesante, divina…

-¿Dijiste eso, hermosura?- lo sedució Tracy. Tiffany largó una carcajada. Ginny sonrió. Se acercó y lo abrazó, pasando una mano por el cuello de Harry. Éste bufó. Sabía que esa descarada le encantaba avergonzarlo.

-Chicas.- dijo la pelirroja, haciéndose la seria- Les advertí que mi primer amor no era ningún impresentable… y ahora, que tienen el placer de ver la calidad de esta carne fresca, creo recordar que me deben tres atados de cigarrillos de menta...

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Tiffany, olvidándose de lo hermoso que era Harry

-De la apuesta que jugamos hace una semana, Tiff.- repuso Ginny- Creo que Tracy se acuerda mejor que tú…

-Estaba borracha, por lo que no recuerdo de qué apuesta me estás hablando.-saltó Tracy enseguida. Ginny alzó las cejas.- ¡Mis padres me cortaron los víveres cuando caí a mi casa a las doce del mediodía del domingo!- se justificó. Harry se puso pálido. No podía creer el descaro de esas niñas.

-Yo también llegué a esa hora, pero esa no es excusa…- dijo Ginny- No hay nada que nos haga cometer en incumplimiento de apuestas con mis amigas. Para mañana quiero los atados y…

-¡HARRY!- gritó una voz desde la puerta de la casa. Las gallinas de alrededor salieron despavoridas. Era la señora Weasley que iba en su ayuda. Llegó hasta allí. Ginny, Tracy y Tiffany, se fueron enseguida para evitar que Molly las regañe por tomar alcohol a las seis de la tarde.- ¿Qué te decían esas tres? – Al ver semblante de Harry entendió todo.- Déjalas, son unas inmaduras…

-No hay problema- apaciguó Harry por más que su interior le decía que tener una hija tan terrible era un gran problema.- ¿Usted quería hablar conmigo? No tengo mucho tiempo…

-Lo sé, cariño. Pasa, así charlamos más tranquilos.- repuso Molly.

Antes de entrar, a Harry le pareció oír la palabra "sexo, ropa, hermoso y Potter". Ese día hubiera querido un tapón en los oídos.

Entraron y se sentaron en la cocina de la Madriguera. La casa había sufrido unos cambios desde que sus hijos varones se independizaron. Era más espaciosa, y contaba con mucha más comodidad. Sin embargo, el cálido ambiente acogedor era una cualidad reconfortante, que nunca había faltado. Harry sintió nostalgia al vislumbrar las paredes, los cuadros y el famoso reloj que indicaba el destino de los integrantes de familia Weasley. Se sorprendió un poco cuando la aguja de Ginny marcaba un nuevo estado: en la banquina. Luego pensó que lo más sorprendente era que el reloj sea tan verídico…suspiró con resignación.

Pasados unos minutos, la señora Weasley habló. Hizo una larga introducción contando que Arthur había conseguido un trabajo por ocho meses en Egipto para investigar las pirámides de los magos de aquel tiempo… Harry se alegró un poco, pero ante tanta cantidad de detalles, se terminó preguntando para qué Molly le contaba todo eso…

-… resulta que el nuevo ministro, Kingsley, le consiguió el puesto…- decía. Harry la notaba nerviosa: le temblaban las manos.-… Charly y Bill están cerca de allí. Aquí no quedará nadie.

-Oh, eso es una pena.- repuso Harry.- ¿Por qué…- no continuó el resto de la pregunta_: "…me llama para contarme esto un lunes cuando estoy tapado de trabajo…?"_

-La Madriguera será aprovechada por Ron y Hermione.- prosiguió la señora Weasley, haciendo caso omiso de la pregunta sin terminar de Harry.- Y tenemos que…

-¿Qué será de Ginny…?- inquirió Harry. La señora Weasley lo miró fijamente. Harry comprendió algo de la respuesta en sus ojos y se levantó.- Dígame que el mensaje subliminal que estoy interpretando de su mirada no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con la palabra "real"…

La señora Weasley puso un semblante de culpa y afirmó con la cabeza.

* * *

**Nota:** Necesito que me pongan su impresión sea cual fuera, así me digan "Joanne es la peor basura que escribiste, estás tomada o fumaste marihuana?" Pero lo que sí les ruego es que me puntualicen que fue lo que no les gustó, aunque es el primer capítulo y no pueden hacer un comentario muy cerrado, me gustaría saber qué impresión les dejó.

Gracias a todos por LEERME.

**Joanne**


	2. ¿Objetivo inalcanzable?

**(CAPITULO CORREGIDO)**

holix! jajajajaj Me copé con el apodo de Ginnix. Gracias por sus comentarios sinceros... jajajaja Fueron hermosos todos y me encantaron... Este fic lo continuaré pase lo que pase... se que en el fondo los podría atrapar, aunque la usuaria RPP-gf piense que es "re banana", como decimos los argentinos. jajaja Hablando de argentinismos! Creo que habrá algunos en este fic. Pero los traduciré. Espero que eso no sea una molestia, intentaré que sean palabras sueltas así no les dificulta la lectura.

Wicancant me corrigió el verbo seducir jajaajaja les juro que lloré de la risa. Qué "vruta" que es Joanne! Ni cuenta me di. Perdón! jajajaja :O :o fue sin querer queriendo. (ya escribí 100 página de la conjugación de ese verbo!! jajaja) Pero sepan algo: mi girl me cargó con eso y ella leyó el capítulo y tampoco lo notó, porque es una burra y durazno. No tiene ni idea pobrecita!! En definitiva, podemos concluir que soy pésima seduciendo... snif snif. jaja No le hagan caso al review que puso sobre que me quise levantar a un taxista, porque es mentira... a mi me gustan los transportes espaciosos, por eso elijo a los colectiveros jaajajajaaj (bueno soy jodona así, ahora ya me conocen jajaja)

Pasando al fic: las personalidades de Harry y Ginny están cambiadas, pero se deben a razones particulares... :P ¡tengo todo friamente calculado! jajajaja La semana que viene actualizo antes de morir, lo prometo...! El capítulo está casi terminado pero no me convence, no saben lo que me cuesta escribir ese fic! jajaja Pero se que prefieren ese antes que éste, aunque a mi me hace bien cambiar de rubro porque ADM es muy depresivo... jajaaj acá me río un poco.

Los dejo con el segundo cap. ¡espero que lo disfruten! Y Dejen un review... ahh! la chica que me preguntó si fumé algo... si uno de tabaco mientras lo hacía jejejeje pero nada raro!! :P:P espero que me sigas leyendo ídola.

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWSSSSS, LOS AMO.

* * *

**Con la misma euforia de mis sueños**

Capitulo 2

**_¿Objetivo inalcanzable?_**

_He declarado mi vida en soledad._

Harry no daba crédito a sus oídos. No, seguramente había oído mal. Sonrió con una mueca demente. La señora Weasley alzó las cejas.

-Harry, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó

-Por supuesto que sí.- contestó- Solamente que no puedo entender cómo piensan dejar a Ginny en un reformatorio muggle. La chica está un poco desviada, es cierto, pero no pueden abandonarla allí, tiene algunos defectos pero…

-¡Harry!- cortó Molly- ¿Qué estás pensando? ¡Jamás dejaría a Ginnix… digo a Ginny… en un reformatorio de los _muggles_!

-Entiendo que le preocupe el estado de su hija.- concedió el moreno.

-¿El estado de Gi…?- Molly suspiró- Lo que más preocuparía en ese caso, sería la salud mental de los pobres que se encarguen de ella.

-¿Qué harán entonces?- preguntó, volviendo a temer la respuesta.

-No podemos llevarla- comenzó la señora Weasley- Haría un desastre en las pirámides e incitaría a todos los egipcios a beber vino tinto hasta el amanecer.

-Entonces deberá quedarse con Ron y Hermione aquí- dijo Harry, como descartando posibilidades.

-Ron y Hermione no podrán vivir con Ginny.- soltó Molly enseguida. Harry la miró extrañado.

-¿Por qué no puede?

-Hermione está embarazada, Harry.- contestó la señora Weasley, a lo que Harry abrió los ojos muy grandes.

-¿Qué?! Si Ron ni siquiera se animaba a proponerle matrimonio!! Son unos inconscientes!- se descargó- ¿Cómo es posible que no hayan pensado las consecuencias de traer un hijo al mundo?

-Se que Ron y Hermione son dos niños... Las cosas ya están hechas, Harry. Ellos van a ser padres y… ¿te los imaginas si viven con Ginny?- Harry se tomó la cabeza.

-¿Qué propone entonces? –preguntó preocupado. Algo le decía que la conclusión de aquella charla sugería una idea que agotaría su tranquilidad.

-Ese es el motivo por el que te cité aquí, Harry.- dijo compungida la madre de Ron.- Quería pedirte si no pudiese quedarse contigo, en tu casa.

-¿QUÉ? DISCÚLPEME, ¿¿SE HA VUELTO LOCA??- Harry se levantó dispuesto a retirarse.

-Espera, Harry escúchame…

-No, Molly, yo les guardo mucho aprecio pero no puedo hacer lo que me pide. Ginny es una persona completamente opuesta a mí y la convivencia sería una guerra…

-Sólo serán ocho meses…- intentó persuadirlo Molly, pero no fue buena idea puntualizar el tiempo… _"¿Sólo?",_ Se envenenó Harry. Se levantó comenzando a buscar las palabras justas para decir... fue hacia la ventana para no mirar los ojos de Molly

-Señora Weasley, Ginny no es ninguna nena. Creo que puede cuidarse sola perfectament…- vio a Ginny desde la ventana de la cocina abriendo su cuarta cerveza de la tarde. Corrió las cortinas para intentar convencerse de su propio argumento. Molly le tocó el hombro por detrás.

-Harry, no debes preocuparte.- dijo llorosa- Nosotros veremos cómo hacemos. Quizá lo mejor sea que Arthur no acepte el puesto teniendo a Ginny tan fuera de sus casillas…

Harry sintió que su estómago daba un vuelco. Arthur dejaría una oportunidad única de trabajo porque él se negaba a ayudarlo; se sintió entre la espada y la pared.

-Señora Weasley, ¿cuánto hace que Ginny se comporta así?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Desde hace cinco meses cuando Draco Malfoy la dejó.- contó Molly. Harry bufó.- Se muy bien que todos le advertimos la clase de persona que era; pero Ginny nunca entró en razón y la terminó usando. De ahí en adelante Ginny ha cambiado mucho. Creo que quiere hacerse la que no le importa nada, fingir superación. De todas maneras, tengo la certeza de madre que sufre demasiado…- derramó más lágrimas. Harry respiró hondo: ¿qué debía hacer?

-No sé que decirle.- musitó preocupado. – Es que no sé si puedo hacerme cargo de Ginny, creo que me volvería loco desde los primeros quince minutos de convivencia.

Molly rió y Harry intentó una sonrisa sin mucho éxito.

-No te preocupes.- dijo convencida- Hablaré con Arthur para que no acepte el empleo en Egipto. –Molly bajó la cabeza, angustiada.- Ahora si quieres puedes seguir trabajando cielo… Gracias por haber venido.

Harry sintió un vacío y un pesar por Molly que hace tiempo no percibía. Los Weasley lo habían ayudado, habían sido su familia desde siempre y por primera vez sentía que les estaba fallando al negarse a colaborar… _"Pero Ginny no es la misma que antes, es una desviada, una loca… ¿cómo podré hacer para controlarla? Ni siquiera aceptaría la formalidad de poner normas de convivencia, horarios de llegada, de comida, los usos del baño, las horas de sueño..." _Sin duda, Harry pedía demasiado para la nueva Ginny.

De repente, un sujeto pelirrojo y con unos jeans poco discretos irrumpió en la cocina. Ginny encontró a Molly y a Harry con un aspecto de velorio total.

-¿Ustedes son siempre así o practican los días lunes?- preguntó con una risotada. Molly la miró de manera reprobatoria.

-Ginny, te pido por favor que no seas irrespetuosa.

-¡Solamente fue una simple pregunta!- se exasperó la aludida.- ¿Se puede saber de qué hablaban?

-Le cometaba a Harry el puesto de tu padre en Egipto.- contestó la señora Weasley.

-Oh, que diversión.- guiñó un ojo a Harry.- Con respecto a mí, no te preocupes má. Creo que me quedaré en la casa de Jeff.- Tanto Molly como Harry abrieron los ojos.

-¿Jeff es tu novio?- preguntó el de la cicatriz.

-¿Novio?- rió Ginny- No, Harry, es mi amigo. – Suspiró- Aunque es importante puntualizar que la nuestra es una amistad bastante… ¿cómo decirlo? Particular. Si, ésa es la palabra indicada…

-Ginny, por favor, no molestes a Harry con tus cuentos…- la reprendió su madre.

-No son cuentos.- repuso ella, convencida- Es una amistad particular. Mi madre no me cree nada de lo que digo, Harry- le explicó

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso de "amistad particular"?- preguntó Harry.

-Que somos amigos con derecho al roce.- sonrió Ginny orgullosa.- Es una amistad cómoda, tendrías que probarla Harry. Se llama liberalismo sentimental. - Molly se tomó la cabeza.

-¿Estás loca?- preguntó el morocho.- ¿Cómo puedes estar con un tipo que ni siquiera conoces…?

-Lo conozco muy bien. Hasta te diría demasiado.- debatió Ginny, sacando jugo de calabaza y sirviéndose.- Además, no es asunto tuyo.

-Basta Ginny.- dijo la señora Weasley- Harry está apurado y debe ir a continuar su trabajo en San Mungo…- Ginny se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al trabajo de Harry.

-No, señora Weasley…- interrumpió Harry.- Creo que acepto la propuesta que me hizo…- El mismo Harry se sorprendió que ese juego de palabras haya salido de sus labios. Fue tarde cuando se arrepintió.

-¿En serio? ¿De verdad, hijo?- Harry asintió, pensando que estaba poniéndose la soga al cuello- Gracias, siempre has sido un hermano para ella, estoy tan contenta… - lo abrazó.

-¿Se puede saber de qué hablan?- preguntó Ginny- Me cansa tanta cursilería.

-Siéntate.- dijo su madre- Harry y yo tenemos que hablar contigo.

Le comentaron los planes y Ginny en un principio se quedó callada pero luego… comenzó a reír a carcajadas… Harry puso cara de disgusto. _"¡Atrevida!"_

-¿Qué parte de lo que decidimos te parece gracioso?- inquirió.

-La verdad… - volvió a reírse estruendosamente- no lo sé… es todo tan pero tan ridículo… ¡imagíname viviendo contigo!

-No es ninguna broma, Ginny- le dijo su madre severamente.- Vivirás con Harry durante los ocho meses donde nos ausentaremos. ¿Entendido?

-Si, entendí. Pero nadie me preguntó mi opinión. Yo no pienso vivir con un amargado como éste- señaló a Harry con la mirada.

-Ginevra, no te atrevas- la retó su madre.

-Prefiero quedarme con Jeff- siguió Ginny, haciendo caso omiso a la reprimenda de Molly- Por lo menos algún roce tendré…- Molly volvió a tomarse la cabeza. Harry la miró.

-Señora Weasley- dijo- ¿me podría dejar a solas con Ginny un momento?

-Si, déjame sola con el Elegido. – Coincidió Ginny- Quizá lo desinhibo un poco- guiñó un ojo.

-¿Estás seguro?- le preguntó Molly a Harry.- Mira que ésta es una maleducada…

-Sobreviviré.- sonrió Harry amargamente. Ginny bufó.

-Estaré afuera con Tiffany y Tracy- dijo la señora Weasley- Si me necesitan…- se fue tras lanzarle una mirada de advertencia a su hija.

Harry y Ginny quedaron solos.

-Vas a escucharme atentamente.- empezó Harry con formalidad.- Si acepté esta locura es solamente porque veo que tu madre está destrozada por tus nuevos hábitos insalubres.

-Potter, no te metas en los problemas entre mis desastres, mi madre y yo…

-No me interrumpas- la atajó él, comenzando a enojarse- Vivirás en mi casa pero quiero hacerte saber que no llevarás la vida de holgazana que tienes aquí…

-¡TÚ NO VAS A IMPONERME NADA!- Gritó Ginny enojada y se levantó dispuesta a irse.

-¡No grites!- Harry la tomó del brazo. Ginny lo miró y rodó los ojos- Siéntate. No hagamos esto más difícil del lo que ya es…

-¡No pienses que estoy saltando en una pata por la maravillosa idea de mi madre de mandarme a vivir con un amargado como tú!- exclamó Ginny enojada. Harry le dio la razón en sus adentros.

-Yo tampoco estoy feliz por eso; creo que nos tiraremos con sillas al segundo día.- confesó

Ginny rió con sarcasmo.

-No me quepa ninguna duda- dijo – pero prefiero tirarte las banquetas que tienes en la cocina… Sentirás algo más de dolor.

-Solamente serán ocho meses. – Siguió Harry- Después no tendremos que vernos la cara nunca más y será un alivio para ambos, ¿comprendes?

-¿Por qué te sometes al castigo de hacerte cargo de la desviada hermana de tu mejor amigo…?

-¡Porque soy una persona de principios y porque tu madre está sufriendo por tu actitud de niña rebelde!

-Tus principios no son hacer cosas engorrosas, como cuidarme… -Ginny encomilló con exageración esa última palabra.- Hazlo si lo sientes, no por compromiso…

-Mientras estés en mi casa no harás los desastres que te permiten hacer aquí, ¿me escuchaste?- advirtió Harry

-¿Quién te dijo que acepté ir al sarcófago donde vives?

-Eres imposible Ginny… ¿no te das cuenta que lo hago porque tu padre puede perder una oportunidad de empleo ya que no tienen con quien dejar a su inmadura hija que encima, ya es mayor de edad?

Eso surtió un efecto de culpa en Ginny. Bajó la cabeza. No quiso mostrarse débil ante Harry. El no se ablandó ni por un instante: era hora que Ginny comenzara a madurar un poco. Se levantó.

-Si quieres seguir preocupando a tus padres, allá tú.- dijo convencido.- Pero si por primera vez pretendes ayudarlos ven el sábado a las diez a mi casa para hablar conmigo acerca de nuestra convivencia…

Salió de la cocina dejándola sola con sus cavilaciones.

Los días posteriores a esa charla fueron los que Ginny ocupó intentando pensar en sus conveniencias. Por un momento había sentido pesar por la nueva vida que llevaba y los inconvenientes que ésta estaba causando a sus seres queridos. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Vivir con Harry durante ocho meses? Ginny pensaba y analizaba cada beneficio y cada parte perjudicial, procurando que ningún detalle se le escapara y su mente perversa no dejaba pasar ni hasta el más macabro de ellos… _"Vivir con Harry. ¡Wow! Vivir con Harry Potter… (Si me lo hubieran preguntado a los quince años...) ¡Un momento! Esto es una oportunidad única, Ginnix! Claro, ya que podría tener una muy buena rentabilidad… Imagínate Ginnix, vender fotos a sus admiradoras, a sus pacientes… De paso podría sacarle fotos indiscretas, sería un boom… " Rió para sus adentros._ Por un lado, la muchacha pensaba que no sería una mala opción vivir con Harry. A pesar de que era insoportable, estaría todo el día trabajando y ella podría utilizar la casa a sus anchas y hacer fiestas con Tracy y Tiffany… ¿Qué tendría de malo eso? Nada. Sonrió.

-¡Ginnix!- Exclamó Tracy, enojada- ¿Se puede saber en qué porquería pasa por tu cabeza para que tengas esa cara de idiota?

-Draco Malfoy.- contestó Tiffany burlona.- ¡Deja de amargarte por ese baboso!

-No pensaba en Malfoy- atajó Ginny.- Déjense de pavadas.

-¿Qué hacemos esta noche?- inquirió Tracy. Ninguna contestó- ¡Vamos, es sábado! Tenemos que organizar alguna fiesta…

-Es cierto.- concedió Ginny, solo para no aguantarla quejándose- De todas maneras, en casa no se puede… mis padres están ultimando los detalles para el viaje y Ron y Hermione comienzan a instalarse allí…

-¿Vivirás con tu hermano y con Hermione?- preguntó Tiff, anonadada- ¿O aceptarás la propuesta de tu madre…?

-¿Cuál es la propuesta…?- empezó Tracy, pero Tiffany se llevó el pulgar a la boca para que se callara. Ginny las miró y dijo:

-Me quedaré a vivir en la casa de Harry- las otras dos abrieron los ojos muy grandes.- El lunes hablaré con él.

-¿No debías ir esta mañana?- se extrañó Tiffany.

-No, le mandé un mensaje de texto avisándole que hablaremos el lunes cuando vaya a instalarme...- contestó Ginny- No tengo ganas de arruinarme un sábado…

-Disculpen- interrumpió Tracy- ¿Me parece a mí o Ginnix va a vivir con el _bombonazo salvador_?

-No creo que sea algo para festejar- dijo Ginny segura- Es el tipo más aburrido que conocí en mi vida. Creo que en vez de leche, le daban biberones de limón concentrado…

-¿Tan amargo es?- preguntó Tracy y luego rió.- ¡Vamos, Gin, sácale la tristeza de esa hermosa carita…!

-No seas tonta, Tracy- musitó Tiffany con falsa ironía.- Ginnix no se atrevería a seducir con demasiado descaro a Potter… ¡fue su primer amor!- hizo un movimiento exagerado con las pestañas.

-No me hagan reír… - intervino Ginny- ¿A qué no me atrevería a estas alturas?- les preguntó Ginny, como si tuviese noventa años y ya hubiera vivido todo.

-A seducir a Harry- contestó Tiff sonriente- ¡Siempre le tuviste algo de miedo! ¡Admítelo, Ginnix!

-Coincido con _Tiffy._- dijo Tracy.

-¡La próxima vez que me llames _Tiffy_ te cocinaré tus cabellos de trigo artificiales en el horno de Molly!- advirtió la morocha. Tracy le sacó la lengua y Ginny rió.

-Qué miedo!- repuso Tracy con sarcasmo.- ¿Qué más me harás?

-Le daré un beso de lengua al primero que te caliente esta noche. ¡Acuérdate de decirme quién es!- las dos rieron fuertemente. Ginny negó con la cabeza.

-Perdón, ¿no estábamos hablando de una próxima apuesta?- preguntó cansada. Tracy dejó de reírse y la miró sorprendida.

-Entonces, ¿aceptas el desafío de hacer caer en tus sábanas nuestro estructurado amigo Potter?

-Por supuesto. No suelo echarme para atrás- contestó Ginny.

-Perderás- aseguró Tracy con alegría.

-¿Qué apostamos?

-¡Nada de cervezas ni bebidas!- se atajó Tiff. – Algo que de verdad le duela a Ginnix.

-Qué perra.- dijo Ginny- ¿Quieres que hagamos la carretilla tomando vodka? La última vez gané…- recordó Ginny grandilocuente.

-¡Ganaste porque cambiaste con tu varita el contenido del Vodka muggle por agua con sabor a toronja!

-Y la última vez que lo hiciste **sin** hacer trampa, – habló Tracy- dejaste manchada con vómitos la alfombra griega de mi madre… ¡encima era voladora! De más está decir que ahora la usa mi perro…- Tracy lo dijo más con nostalgia que con reproche. Ginny y Tiff reían a carcajadas.

-No recordaba ese día.- dijo Ginny divertida.- Pero me he divertido muchísimo…

-En fin, - dijo Tracy impaciente.- ¿cuál será la prenda de Ginny si Potter no le toca un pelo durante estos ocho meses…?

-¡No se vale!- se quejó Tiff- ¡En ocho meses ese morocho no se negará! A menos que sea Gay.- Ginny rió.

-No estamos hablando de Jeff, que piensa con el bulto en vez de usar el cerebro.-recordó razonablemente- No, Harry no es ese tipo de hombres. Sus principios no lo dejarán que me toque un solo pelo… De todas maneras si lucho, sus hormonas no podrán resistirse…

-Entonces, ¡la prenda será que dejes de fumar y tomar alcohol por tres meses!- Ginny palideció.- Ah, veo que no te gustó la idea… ¡sabes que perderás!- la acusó Tiffany sonriendo. Ginny levantó la mano.

-Es un trato. Dejaré de fumar si no logro tener sexo con Potter en estos ocho meses…

-¡Y de tomar!- recordó Tracy.

-Y de tomar- concedió Ginny y en ese momento sus tripas bramaron exigiendo un _Daiquiri _de frutilla – En definitiva, seré la niña buena de antes que todos tanto extrañan…

Las tres amigas juntaron sus manos. La apuesta estaba hecha y el reloj de arena, comenzaba a girar. Ginny sonrió. Podría ganarla.

Harry, Ron y Hermione desayunaban en las tres escobas la mañana de ese sábado, como en los viejos tiempos. Hacía al menos unas horas había recibido un mensaje de texto de Ginny que quería llevarse a la tumba. Con el único fin de dejar de pensar, miró a sus amigos. La pareja de enamorados estaba algo nerviosa: sentían culpa porque Harry se había enterado por Molly que en nueve meses serían padres. Harry por su parte, se sentía ofendido. Le hubiera gustado escuchar la noticia de la boca de sus amigos. Además, le parecía algo extraño que Ron se hubiera retrasado en pedirle matrimonio si no juntaba el valor para pedirle a la castaña que se casara con él. _"Es un irresponsable, después de hacer el amor con ella, sabiendo lo que podría pasar, debió decirle que se casen enseguida. Encima ahora sabe que va a tener un hijo y toma cerveza de manteca como un idiota, sin pensar que ella necesita cariño… ¡Pobre bebé!"_ Harry trabajaba su mente a toda máquina. Decidió tomar la palabra porque de lo contrario, sus cobardes amigos no lo harían nunca.

-Gracias por darme las buenas nuevas.- dijo en tono ofendido.- ¡Nunca creí que me enteraría por Molly!

-Harry, lo sentimos mucho- suspiró Hermione.- Es que Ron no quiso decir nada. Tenía miedo que mi padre lo agarre a escobazos…

-¡No es cierto! Jamás me imaginaría que tu padre me saque a escobazos. Hasta donde yo sabía las escobas son para jugar al Quidditch- se defendió su novio, más colorado de lo normal.

-¿Y ya le dijeron a tu padre?- preguntó Harry.

-Si, Harry- terció su amiga.- Si quieres ver la gran puntería que tiene papá, solamente observa el trasero de Ronald...- tanto Harry como Hermione rieron estruendosamente en medio de las efusivas quejas de Ron. Cuando dejaron de reírse, Harry retomó la palabra.

-¿Tu padre era bateador?- quiso saber.

-Era un muggle. ¿Tomaste la medicación?- bromeó Hermione. Harry se golpeó la cabeza mientras Ron se vengaba riéndose esta vez.

-Oh, cierto…- Harry se restregó los ojos- Estoy un poco cansado, lo siento

-Por cierto Harry, tú tampoco nos contaste que vivirás con Ginny estos ocho meses.- reclamó Ron.- Y también nos enteramos por mi madre.

-Fue una idea de ella.- se defendió el morocho- No sé que haré cuando Ginny me arme una de sus _festicholas _en casa…- Hermione rió.- ¡No te rías! ¡Eres una egoísta, yo debo lidiar con esa desviada que sale desnuda por ahí!

-No llames exhibicionista a mi hermana, Harry – lo reprendió Ron.

-¡Es una desviada!- repitió Harry.

-Bueno, eso sí que es cierto… - admitió Ron

-¿Me ayudarán con ella?- fue más una súplica que una pregunta. Ron y Hermione suspiraron.

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos?- inquirió el pelirrojo.

-Muchas gracias Ron- dijo Harry enojado.

-Tengo ganas de comer pizza y luego un café con leche con uvas…- habló Hermione sobándose el estómago.

-¿Ya tienes antojos?- se extrañó Harry. - No deberías comer mucha grasa, sino alimentos ricos en proteínas ya que...

-¡Ha comido toda el racimo de tu vecina!-recriminó Ron y miró a su novia- ¡Encima lo robaste!

-¡Yo no robé nada! Solamente lo tomé presado. Tengo hambre. ¿Entiendes? Nuestro bebé necesita alimentos y no un padre que lo haga morir de inanición…

-Ejem, ejem…- terció Harry- Estábamos hablando de mi, ¿recuerdan? ¡Tu hermana me mandó un mensaje de texto para avisarme que nos encontráramos el lunes y no hoy! ¡Qué desorganizada!

-Los sábados son sagrados para Ginny- le explicó Ron bastante despreocupado- Jamás resignaría uno de ellos para reunirse contigo (por supuesto, yo tampoco resignaría uno). Debe estar con sus demoníacas amigas planeando robarle los calzoncillos a algún buen mozo e inocente hombre…

-No quiero más detalles.- cortó Harry con mal humor.

-¿Qué escribió en el mensaje Ginny?- preguntó su amiga. Harry le buscó en su celular y se lo dio. Hermione sonrió: se dio cuenta que su amigo no era capaz de leerlo.- _¡Hola Harrix! –_ Leyó Hermione riendo - _No me esperes porque me quedo tomando algo en la casa de Tracy, que por cierto te manda besotes en donde más te guste. Dice que la camisa del otro día te favorecía en lo absoluto, aunque en mi opinión ese pelito con gel es lo que te hace irresistible… (Mmmm) – _Ginny no se había molestado en ahorrar onomatopeyas- _Tiff está pensando en apostar con Ludo Barman tu orientación sexual, pero le dije que no hacía falta ya que alguna mañana lo comprobaré yo misma, aprovechando el reciente suceso que viviremos juntos. _- Ron casi escupe la cerveza de la risa, pero se contuvo a tragar y reír fuertemente-_ ¡Nos vemos el lunes, hermoso! Ginnix._

-¿Ves? ¡Es una desubicada! ¿Cómo puede decirme Harrix?- se quejó Harry colorado.

-Me extraña, porque no te escucho protestar por la curiosa desición comprobar tu identidad sexual- apuntó Hermione riéndose.

-¡Callate!- espetó Harry mirándola severamente. Ron soltó una carcajada.

-A Ginny le encanta avergonzarte.- recordó.

-Por lo menos ayúdenme a que se comporte un poco mejor- pidió Harry.

-No creas que podemos hacer mucho Ginny, ella no nos presta atención…

-Qué gran consuelo.- soltó Harry.- Creo que me iré a mi casa a disfrutar mis últimos días de paz. El lunes Ginny vendrá a darme vuelta la existencia.

-¡Espero que las próximas horas sean las mejores de tu vida!- le deseó Ron sonriendo.

-No seas tonto mi vida, seguramente lo serán.- siguió Hermione. Harry tomó su maletín.

-Gracias por su "ayuda"- dijo apagado.

-De nada Harry y mándale saludos a Dalma…

-Serán dados.

Harry llegó a su casa y se tiró en el amplio sofá. Estaba agotado y le quedaban solamente 48 horas de tranquilidad hasta que Ginny se despidiera de sus padres y luego se instalara en el Nº 12 de Grimmauld Place.

Sin planearlo, se acordó de Ginny con sus Hot Jeans. Sonrió con descaro. (Luego borró la sonrisa, avergonzándose por recordar el blanco trasero de Ginnix) ¡Esa pelirroja si que se las traía! "_Es de armas tomar. Tendré que ser duro con ella para poder enderezarla… Quizá Molly y Arthur se encontrarían con una sorpresa… Una hija completamente rehabilitada, la Ginny que era antes… Ellos se merecen que los ayude, hicieron mucho por mi, son mi familia…" _Harry pensó que tenía la ventaja de ser sanador así quizá podría ayudarla de mejor manera. Una posibilidad era darle trabajo en su oficina, así la mantendría ocupada… _"¡Un momento!_ – se interrumpió internamente Harry - _No, en mi oficina, no. Tendré que conseguirle otro lugar para que destroce… "_

De repente, algo húmedo tocó los dedos del pie; era su perrita caniche llamada Dalma.

-Hola cariño.- le tocó afectuosamente la cabeza.- ¿Sabes que ahora seremos tres en esta casa? – Sonrió- Tal vez Ginny no sea la mujer abnegada o sacrificada que sea capaz de hacerme la limpieza como Dobby, pero… ocupará mi mente un rato para no pensar tu dueña… La extraño mucho, ¿sabías?... ¿Tu también? -respiró hondo- Por suerte me hice cargo de ti…

Harry se durmió con el pensamiento de que Ginny podría ser una prueba inesperada de su camino. Ayudarla a cambiar conformaría un verdadero objetivo en su vida.

* * *

**Nota**: la carretilla es una costumbre que se realiza en varios paises: cuando te levantan las piernas y bebes boca abajo una bebida alcoholica con un sorbete. (los menores de 15 no practiquen esto por favor jajaja aunque seguro ya lo hicieron, como vienen los pibes hoy!) Festichola... es un derivado de fiesta que se usa en argentina. Iba a poner "partuza", que se usa tmb acá... pero preferí festichola, es más parecido al original.

Sin hay algún error, no duden en decirme. Espero que les haya gustado y sino ... déjenme un review diciéndome que me vaya a descular hormigas al áfrica jajaja :)

GRACIAS POR LEERMEEEE !! POR LOS REVIEWSS.. POR TODO.

BESOTES JOANNE.


	3. Dulce atardecer

_¡Holi! ¿Cómo andan? Espero que bien. Si, yo bien gracias. (Hablo sola, y es subnormal jaja)_

_Acá vengo con el tercer capítulo de esta alocada historia. Mil gracias por los reviews recibidos!! Agradezco a ginevra mw quién me dejó reviews en cada capítulo de querido diario ¡gracias ídola!_

_Este finde, tuve el placer de conocer más a fondo una de mis lectoras, JOR, y estoy muy feliz por eso. ¡Esa chica es una genia! jejejejeje ¡Gracias por permitirme confiar en vos mis futuros proyectos!_

_GRACIAS A TODOSSS!!_

_Pronto actualizo ADM. Se los re juro jijiji_

_Mientras tanto, disfruten éste._

_Nos vemos abajo. _

**Capitulo 3**

**Dulce atardecer**

Ginny acomodaba sus cosas el lunes por la mañana. Estaba con un humor desdeñoso y ladraba a penas le decían algo. La razón era sencilla: a Ginny no le gustaba madrugar y había tenido que ir despedir a sus padres luego de que se fueran en alfombra voladora hasta Egipto. _"Se van a acordar de mis consejos cuando se caguen de frío…"_, pensaba Ginny, juntando sus cosas. _"¿A quién se le ocurre ir a las pirámides en alfombra voladora?"_ Negó con la cabeza y luego sonrió: la fantasía de ella era volar de noche, pero lamentablemente no estaba permitido por la ley mágica. Consultó un pergamino a cuadros que detallaba la lista de cosas para llevar a la casa de Harry. Ginny no se olvidaba de su plan: seducirlo y lograr acostarse con él. Y no lo hacía por la puesta sino porque sentía que Harry debía ser un hombre… indescriptible. ¡Era la única presa que no había podido atrapar! Y para la nueva Ginny, no había cosas imposibles. El hermoso salvador sería suyo, y tenía ocho largos meses para lograrlo. Sonrió. Harry la estaba esperando abajo para partir hacia su casa, en el nº 12 Grimmauld Place. Ginny sonreía porque seguramente él estaba furioso por tener que esperarla aguantando los arrumacos de Ron y Hermione. _"Bragas rojas, verdes, amarillas, azules…_ - enumeraba Ginny _– Sostén de puntillas, sostén en forma de canillas para bailes especiales… faldas de jeans… ¡No te resistirás a ésta!"_ – Ginny reía alegremente; la idea de molestar a Harry durante ocho meses la hacía feliz _"Saldré de la monotonía de pensar en Draco…"_

-¡GINNY!- gritó Harry desde abajo.- APÚRATE PORQUE NO TENGO TODO EL DÍA, DEBO TRABAJAR!!

-¡YA VOY HARRIX!- Ginny escuchó las carcajadas de Ron y Hermione y un _cállense_ de Harry. Suspiró divertida. Tomó su bolso negro brillante, con un gran corazón en el medio color plateado y bajó las escaleras. Harry estaba de espaldas con las manos en los bolsillos, con su habitual traje de sanador, tan sexy como siempre. Ginny sonrió- Acá estoy, sanador Potter.- le dijo seductoramente, con una mano en la cintura.

Harry se dio vuelta. Se puso rojo cuando la vio. Vestía una casaca corta hasta por debajo del corpiño, lo que marcaba su cintura de avispa. Un escote pronunciadísimo, unas piernas de ensueño y el nacimiento de los senos era evidente. Una pollera de jeans gastada y desflecada completaba aquel aspecto tan…

-¿Qué diablos haces vestida así?- se quejó Harry- Ya mismo ve cambiarte, no pienso salir contigo si te pones…

-¡No voy a cambiarme, cielo! – Sonrió Ginny.- ¿O no me queda hermoso?-dio una vuelta sobre sí misma. Harry bufó; sabía que no iba a convencerla.

-Son las ocho de la mañana- dijo apagado.-¿Cómo piensas que te tomará la gente por la calle…?

-El detalle es que me tiene sin cuidado cómo me tome la gente por la calle…- dijo Ginny tranquila.- ¿Dónde está mi hermano y su embarazada esposa?

-Se fueron a caminar. Hermione necesitaba despejarse…- explicó Harry. El muchacho admitía mientras vislumbraba a Ginny que no le quedaba mal ese atuendo. Luego se reprimió mentalmente. _"No es el indicado",_ se dijo con firmeza.

-¿Despejarse?- habló Ginny, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.- Esos dos quieren hacer un estudio intensivo de la anatomía humana en medio de las colinas…- rió.

-Qué poco tacto.- dijo Harry, harto de las fabulaciones de su mente podrida- ¿Vamos? ¡Debemos acordar las condiciones de convivencia y luego debo partir para San Mungo!

-Está bien, precioso.- Comenzaron a caminar.

-No me llames precioso, Ginny- le espetó Harry

-¿Prefieres bombonazo, salvador, _Harrix…_?

-¡Ese menos que menos! – se ofuscó el muchacho.

-¡Qué aburrido!- dijo Ginny sin enojarse. Lo tomó del brazo; era hora de comenzar a disfrutar un poco de ese hombre. Para su sorpresa, Harry se frenó.

-¿Qué haces?- la miró a los ojos seriamente.

-Te estoy haciendo unos mimitos…- respondió ella con voz de niñita y puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello.- ¿No te gustan?- Harry se las sacó.

-De eso hablaremos en casa. –se puso rojo.

-¿Ya la consideras nuestra?-inquirió Ginny emocionada.- ¡Buenísimo!

-No te apresures. Debemos acordar las condic…

-¡Y dale con las condiciones!- se quejó Ginny

-Dame tu mano.

-¡Sabía que te arrepentirías!- dijo Ginny contenta.

-No digas pavadas, es sólo para desaparecer.

-Oh no, odio la desaparición. ¿Por qué no vamos volando?

-¡Dame tu mano Ginevra!- Ginny sonrió y lo abrazó bruscamente, colgándose con las piernas abiertas alrededor la de la cintura.

-¡¿GINNY?! ¿QUE…?

-¡Desaparezcamos así! ¡Es mi posición favorita!- Harry se puso bordó.- No seas vergonzoso cielo y desaparece, porque no voy a soltarme…- Harry bufó y se limitó a desaparecer con la pelirroja colgada de él.

Cuando se materializaron justo en la puerta de Grimmauld Place, ella se soltó.

-Al fin llegamos.- suspiró Ginny.

-Entra.- dijo Harry, pero ella no necesitó mucha persuasión. Entró sin pudor y se dejó caer en el sofá apenas pudo. Dalma rápidamente saltó arriba de ella y comenzó juguetear.

-¡Dalma!-la retó Harry.

-¡Oh, es preciosa! ¡Qué grande está!- comentó Ginny maravillada y acariciando a la perrita.

-Tenemos que hablar, vamos a mi escritorio.- dijo Harry muy serio.

-No cielo, hagámoslo aquí…- Harry alzó las cejas.- Bueno, como quieras, sino podemos ir arriba… me dijo Ronald que tu colchón es increíble…

-¿Puedes para de pensar en sexo un poco?- se ofuscó Harry.- En media hora debo irme a trabajar así que escúchame. Esta semana tendrás el tiempo para instalarte y ponerte cómoda; la semana que viene comenzarás a trabajar.

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde?- se sorprendió Ginny.

-No lo sé.

-Harry, yo ya tengo un trabajo… y créeme que estoy bien con él.- confesó Ginny. Harry rió.

-¿A qué te dedicas? ¿A tomar cerveza?- espetó burlón. Ginny no se enojó.

-Aparte de eso – dijo – trabajo como camarera en club muggle. Aunque también van magos. Y muy lindos por cierto.

-¿Tu madre sabía de esto?- le preguntó Harry.

-¡Claro que no!- dijo Ginny- Ella no me pasaba ni una sola moneda, pero se oponía a que trabaje allí…

-Entonces buscarás otro empleo.- decidió Harry, con voz de padre rígido.

-No, estoy bien con ése, muchas gracias.- contradijo Ginny. Harry alzó las cejas.- ¿Qué? ¿¡Pretendes hacer el papel de sargento conmigo!?- lo dijo como si fuese la cosa más irrealizable y utópica del mundo.

-¿Qué crees? Vivirás en mi casa y te atendrás a mis órdenes.- advirtió Harry.

-No me hagas reír, ricura.

-¡No me llames ricura!

-¿Cómo quieres que te llame?- susurró Ginny, empalagosa. Le puso los brazos en el cuello. Harry automáticamente intentó separarla con sus manos.- Si eso es lo que eres…- rozó su nariz con la de él.- Una cosita preciosa… y qué encima tiene buen perfume…_mmmm_- se relamió. Harry le dio un poco de risa lo descarada que era, pero se contuvo y se la sacó de encima.

-¡No quiero que hagas eso!- se quejó.- Es la regla número uno. No me…

-¿Qué no te provoque?- rió Ginny. _"Y si no lo hago, ¿cómo haré para ganar la apuesta?"_-Eso es imposible…

-¡Lo harás! ¡Y mientras esté ausente quiero que cuides la casa esta semana! Y a Dalma.- exclamó enojado Harry.

-Sí, cuidaré nuestro hogar, cariño.- dijo irónicamente.- Esta noche tengo doble turno en el club…

-¿Trabajas de noche?- dijo Harry volviendo a desaprobar con su tono el empleo.

-Claro que sí. – Harry bufó.

-Me voy. Debo ir a San Mungo y volveré tarde.- tomó su maletín.- Después seguiremos hablando.

-Será un placer, hermoso.

-¿Cómo dijiste?

-Qué será un placer, hermoso.- sonrió Ginny. Harry rodó los ojos enojado y se retiró de la casa dando un portazo. Ginny tomó su celular. Dalma se subió a su falda.

-Qué amargado que es tu dueño…- suspiró despreocupada al animal.- ¿Tiffy? Soy yo. Si, pueden venir. El número doce de Grimmauld Place. ¡Es divina! Y tiene una piscina envidiable…

Harry iba ofuscado en su carro a San Mungo. Ni optó por desaparecer. La entrada quedaba en un barrio muggle, no era seguro hacer eso. El estatuto del secreto debía ser respetado. Respeto, _"¡eso es lo que debe aprender esa mocosa del demonio! ¿Tiene que ser así de delicada? Todo el tiempo insinuándose. ¡Gracias a Merlín es como si fuera mi hermana! Cualquier otro tipo ya…"_

Prefirió no imaginarse lo que cualquier depravado haría en su lugar. _"Necesita límites y yo se los voy a poner, esa mujer no ha madurado en lo absoluto. ¡Cómo haz corrompido a Ginny, Malfoy!"_

Sus pacientes ya lo estaban esperando cuando se presentó en el pasillo que antecedía a su consultorio. La mayoría eran mujeres, pero Harry estaba acostumbrado. Nunca tenía un hombre como paciente. Cómo todas las féminas inglesas, cualquiera pedía entrevistar con tal de jugar un poco con el sanador Potter. Algunas tenían serias causas pero otras solamente iban para verlo a él. Harry notaba esos detalles y los tenía que aguantar constantemente. _"¡Se nota que algunas están realmente sin nada que hacer!"_

Entró a su oficina tras huir e ignorar esas miradas sensuales y llenas de interés. Harry no quería saber nada con salidas con mujeres. Era un tema cerrado en su vida y por nada del mundo lo iba a cambiar.

-Helen McGonagall.- llamó Harry. La mujer entró. Estaba hablando por teléfono celular efusivamente. Hizo un gesto que la disculpara un momento. Harry ensayó una falsa sonrisa. _"¡Cómo si a mi el tiempo me sobrara!",_ se encendió. Se sentó en su butaca. De repente, Helen comenzó a gritar…

_-¿Qué yo qué? ¡Discúlpame, no fui a la que encontraste en la cama desnuda con el mayordomo, cariño! ¡Bien que disfrutaste los masajes en los glúteos de esa perra! ¿¡Ahora vienes con celos!? ¡Tienes que ser fuerte, Richard, yo lo fui cuando me pusiste los cuernos con la vecina, la peluquera y el barrio entero! Y se te ocurre hacer una lista de reclamos sólo porque me atiendo con el Sanador Harry Potter… ¿Qué? ¡Jamás dije que me calentaba, estás enfermo de la cabeza!- _Harry se tomaba la cabeza. Ese no era su día.- _¡No te atrevas a decirme que amas! ¿Por qué no vas a practicar las posiciones nuevas con la peluquera? ¡Seguramente sabrá donde ponerte los ruleros, pervertido!_- cortó con brusquedad- Maldito!!

-Ejem…- carraspeó Harry.- ¿Podemos empezar?

-Disculpe, señor Potter.- saludó Helen, con una voz mucho más dulce.- Es que mi marido está un poco nervioso. ¡Los hombres son todos iguales!- suspiró.

-Le pido por favor que no se repita una comunicación como esa en mi consultorio.- dijo Harry rígidamente.

-Oh, lo siento tanto.- dijo Helen, haciéndose la apenada.- Tengo tantos problemas…

-Yo no soy psicólogo.- se atajó Harry.- ¿Qué la trae por aquí? Ah, debo tomarle los datos primero…- la mujer sonrió ilusionada.- No se confunda, suelo ser responsable con mis pacientes… ¿Estado civil? ¿Separada?

-Traicionada.- contestó Helen.

-Estamos hablando enserio, señora McGonagall…- _"¡Ojala todos los McGonagall fueran correctos como Minerva!", pensó Harry._

-¡Yo le hablo en serio!- se ofendió Helen- Tengo unos cuernos que me llevan a la estratosfera…

-¿Cuál es su enfermedad?- Harry estaba deseando ir al grano para despedirla.

-Los hombres. Son una epidemia. ¡Y no, no todos son iguales, pero cómo se parecen! ¡Creen que una es una tonta, que no percibe las cosas, los engaños…! ¡Como si no me hubiera percatado que mira el trasero de todas y cada una de mis amigas…!- Harry se tomó la cabeza.

-Señora McGonagall.- interrumpió.- ¿Le duele algo? ¿Qué es lo que la trajo hasta San Mungo?

-Si, me duele el corazón.- Harry la miró como para matarla.- Lo siento yo vine aquí porque…

Harry tuvo la certeza de su visita. Muchas mujeres lo habían hecho ya. Venían para verlo, para poner celosos a sus maridos, para vengarse, por una apuesta. ¡Estaba harto de su imagen pública! ¿Nadie podía ver más allá de El Salvador? _"Definitivamente no", se contestó._

Ginny tomaba sol en la piscina que Harry había construido. ¡Era fantástica! Sabía que tanto Tracy como Tiff aparecerían en cualquier momento. Ginny le había encargado bebidas para pasar una tarde genial, sin hacer nada más que divertirse. _"¡Esto es vida!"_ Se acostó con su bikini diminuta, cerrando los ojos ante el sol primaveral.

-¡Ginnix!- la llamó una conocida voz. Ginny miró. Eran sus amigas.

-¡Vengan, sabandijas!- Bromeó.- ¿Trajeron los tragos?

-¡Lo único que te importa son las bebidas!-fingió enfado Tracy, acercándose y dejando su mochila.

-Si, no me quiero imaginar cuando pierdas la apuesta…- sonrió Tiff.

-¿Quién te dijo que perderé?- preguntó Ginny.- ¡Jamás he perdido una!

-¡Esta piscina es de ensueños!-comentó Tracy.

-¿Cómo te sienta la vida en esta hermosa casa, Gin?- preguntó Tiff.- Y qué pasa con

-Todavía no hay mucho para contar.- contestó Ginny- Es un hombre difícil…- dijo pensativa.

-¡Y alegas estar segura de que ganarás la apuesta! –rió Tracy, negando con la cabeza.- ¡Definitivamente eres de lo peor!

Se sentaron al borde de la piscina y comenzaron destapar las botellas de cerveza; prepararon tragos de lo más fuertes. Bebieron toda la tarde. Cuando el reloj marcó las cinco, los sentidos de las chicas habían perdido el juicio.

-Gin- habló Tracy.- ¿Qué piensas hacer con … el bomboncito?- guiñó un ojo.

-Seducirlo.- respondió la pelirroja- ¿no era ésa la apuesta?

-Tarde o temprano caerá- opinó Tiffany- Salvo que sea Gay.

-No es gay.- aseguró Ginny

-¡Sería un tremendo desperdicio!- soltó Tracy.- Digo… ¿han visto su trasero?

-No, Tracy, me contuve hasta el momento de pedirte permiso- dijo Tiff y largó una carcajada.- ¿Quién no le ha mirado el trasero a Harry Potter?

-Es cierto.-admitió Ginny- ¡Se lo he mirado desde que tengo once años!

-¡Mi tía Tita – apuntó Tracy, alargando las sílabas.- siempre decía que para saber el nivel virilidad de los hombres había que mirar el tamaño de el trasero!- las otras dos rieron a carcajadas.

-¡Qué mentirosa!- exclamó Ginny sonriendo.- ¿Tu tía Tita no era la vieja que vivía loca poniéndose ebria con innumerables tazas de té?

-Si.- confirmó su amiga- Pero la vieja tenía sus manías sexuales.- se tiró a la piscina haciendo un espectacular clavado.

-Claro…- dijo Tiff, hablando confidencialmente con Ginny, quien estaba sorbiendo-En vez de decirle a su marido a tenemos las dos tazas de te, le decía aquí tienes dos _tetazas…-_Ginny escupió la cerveza y comenzó a toser entre risas.

-¡Me hiciste desperdiciar alcohol, estúpida!- se quejó.

-¿De qué hablan? ¿Manías sexuales de mi tía Tita?- Tracy había asomado la cabeza por la superficie. Tiritaba. Salió y se envolvió con una toalla.- Si quieren les puedo comentar algunas…

-¡Preferimos no saberlas! – Dijo Tiff con cara de asco.- Sírveme un trago, Ginnix.

-Oh Merlín, ¿Qué hora es?... ¡Si Harry me encuentra ebria me matará!

-¡Pero si no estás ebria!-ironizó Tiffany.

-Me parece que Ginny quiere ver al divino…

-No, no quiero verlo. Es una pesadilla. ¡Cero diversión! Todo el tiempo con esa cara de freezer…

-Con la carita deliciosa que tiene…- se relamió Tracy.

-Sigo pensando que la apuesta es algo demasiado fácil para Gin- se impuso Tiffany.- ¡El hombre no es de madera! Si te le insinúas, caerá…

-¿Quieres decir que la apuesta me será muy fácil? ¿No estabas segura de que perdería?- murmuró Ginny, enarcando las cejas.

-Bueno…- dijo Tracy.- Tiffy tiene razón…

-No me llames Tiffy.

-…por lo que deberíamos redoblar la apuesta…

-¿Qué? ¡Eso no es legítimo!- demandó Ginny.

-Vamos, nunca fuimos legítimas.- aseguró Tiffany.

-¿Qué proponen?- preguntó Ginny, un poco cansada de las trampas de sus amigas.

-Que lo enamores.- pero fue Tracy quién contestó.

-¡No jodas!- exclamó Ginny.- ¿Piensas que Harry se enamoraría de mi? No lo hizo cuando éramos niños, no va a hacerlo ahora; además sería algo patético…

-Prefiero que te ocupes de eso, antes de que vayas a perseguir a Draco.- se sinceró Tiffany. Tracy levantó la mano.

-Coincido.- dijo

-¡Lo único que me faltaba!- se ofuscó Ginny, y metió un pie en el agua.-Está helada…

-Dímelo a mí.- se compadeció Tracy.- Debería pedirle a tu niñero que te instale un shakuzzi.

-¿Aceptas redoblar la apuesta?- preguntó Tiff.

-¿Acaso tienes miedo, Ginnix?

-¡Claro que no!- exclamó Ginny.- Estoy mareada.

-También yo.- dijo Tiff.- ¿Aceptas?

-¡Te pones pesada cuando estás ebria!- se quejó Ginny; salió de la pileta. Puso sus rodillas, acurrucándose. Sus amigas la miraban expectantes.- ¡Por supuesto que acepto!

-¡Así se habla!

-Ahora deben irse…- dijo Ginny nerviosa.- Quizá Harry vuelva…

-¿Ya nos estás echando? – se ofendió en broma Tiff.

-Fea la actitud.- sonrió con ironía Tracy.- Esta noche debemos trabajar en el club…

-Claro.- solo dijo Ginny. No sabía qué le pasaba, pero que desde redoblaron la puesta tenía un peso en el estómago. Aunque quizá se debía a la gran cantidad de alcohol bebida.-Esperemos que Potter tarde un poco. –Suspiró Ginny- Presiento que así lo hará porque…- Ginny no terminó de decir lo que pensaba, porque el auto de Harry estacionó en el garage.- ¡Rayos! Deben irse…

-¡Siempre fuiste buena en adivinación!- dijo con sarcasmo Tracy.

-¡Carajo, no te eximiste ni por puta!- rió Tiffany.- ¡Eras desastrosa!

-Huyan de aquí…- les pidió Ginny- Será mejor que no vea las bebidas…- movió la varita y éstas desaparecieron. Sus amigas la miraron.- Vayan…

-No creas que queremos quedarnos ver cómo te reprende Potter…- sonrieron sus amigas. Se tomaron de la mano y desaparecieron.

En ese momento Harry se bajaba del coche con aspecto cansado. Traía un maletín. No parecía haber visto a Ginny en el jardín. Ella sonrió. Estaba realmente atractivo con su traje de sanador. Se mordió el labio. ¡Era hermoso! Estaría bien jugar un poco…

-¡Harry!- lo llamó y se paró en luciendo su bikini. Harry quedó serio y parado mirándola.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Has cuidado de Dalma?- le preguntó.

-Claro que si, pichoncito.- replicó Ginny.- Está durmiendo en mi habitación…

-No me llames pichoncito.

-Oh, no seas aburrido. Ven, aprovechemos la tarde aquí en la piscina… ¿Qué te parece?

-Que mejor me voy a duchar.- contestó él, parco.- Necesito descansar, ha sido un día terrible.

-¡Te sacaré el estrés que tienes!- exclamó Ginny

-No… - Ginny comenzó a arrastrarlo hasta el borde de la pileta.- ¿QUÉ HACES?

-Intentado alegrarte un poco, corazón; tienes que hacer cosas para salir de la rutina, comprendes…

-NI SE TE OCURRA- Harry había adivinado los macabros pensamientos de la pelirroja.

-Esto te gustará.

Comenzaron a forcejear en el borde; Harry tiraba para el lado del césped, en cambio Ginny tenía toda la intención en caer en la pileta. No obstante, el morocho le ganaba con su fuerza y no podía lograr su cometido. La tomó de la cintura para alejarla, pero Ginny se zarandeaba con el claro propósito de que cayeran en el agua.

-¡No, no no!- decía a grito pelado.

-¡Eres una atrevida! ¡Una loca! ¿Cómo piensas que puedes…?

-Espera, Harry está bien…- lo frenó Ginny- Debemos hablar.- fingió una repentina tristeza- Mira yo…tengo que hablarte- Harry se frenó y la miró.

-Mejor hablemos adentro. No quiero que andes…- los ojos verdes no pudieron evitar pasearse por las curvas de Ginny- así, delante de mí. Podría venir Ron y pensar cualquier cosa…

-¿Qué? ¿Ron? No…- Ginny lo miró a los ojos. Miró que el borde estaba muy cerca. Lo tomó de la cintura y con apenas hacer un movimiento de fuerza, Harry cayó al agua. Pero él, que tenía adquiridos unos excelentes reflejos, le tomó la mano para que ella cayera con el.

Sacaron la cabeza afuera.

-¡VOY A MATARTE, PENDEJA DEL DEMONIO!- gritó Harry, pero no pudo dejar escapar algo de risa en el insulto. La situación era realmente graciosa.

-No te enojes mi bello sanador… - le decía Ginny sonriendo. Luego comenzó a toser. Tenía que nadar porque habían caído en la parte onda. Harry la tomó del brazo para que pudiera respirar mejor. Ginny se volteó y tuvo una idea mejor. Tomó el cuello de Harry. Rozó su nariz con la de él. El sol de ese atardecer de verano le daba en los ojos, haciéndolos brillar. Ginny había quedado hipnotizada. Pasó una lengua por sus labios respirando entrecortado. La boca de Harry era una tentación, más allá de cualquier apuesta…

Harry sintió cosas muy raras. Sin darse cuenta tenía las manos en la cintura de Ginny. Sentía como si unas mariposas le revolotearan en el estómago. Esa sensación lo asustó. El rostro de Ginny era tan dulce, sus ojos eran expresivos, parecían tallados a mano… Nunca había visto tal detalle de ellos. Vislumbró tristeza y dolor. Ginny no era alguien feliz, por mucho que aparente…

Por primera vez en su vida, Harry notó cuán hermosa era. Ni siquiera pudo hablar.

-Bésame.- le susurró Ginny, rozándole los labios con los suyos.

Nota: Dejen reviews, porfi! Los necesito. Libre expresión. Es un fic rarito, lo sé. ¡Pero si la autora es anormal, que le vamos a hacer! jajajaja

Gracias por leerme...

Y quizá haya capítulos cortos! je!

BESOS

jOanne


	4. Preocupación

_Holis! Espero que anden todos bien. Yo acá ando, esperando tener un fin de semana espectacular, porque me visita mi amiga Lu. jejjejej Ustedes pensarán "y a mi qué me importa!" jajaj Pero bueno, me gusta compartir con ustedes pequeñas cosas que me hacen feliz... jajajaj _

_Bueno debo aclarar algunas cosas sobre este fic... Primero, que yo no soy Ginnix. No, de ninguna manera. No me parezco en lo blanco del ojo a Ginnix. Es fic no es un Mary Sue. jaja muchos piensan eso y me lo plantearon por lo que me parece necesario aclararlo. ¡Cómo van a pensar que la autora es tan desviada! jajaja Un poco sí, pero tampoco la pasión. Les aseguro que tuve mis épocas rebeldes... pero no, no soy la Ginny de este fic, no llegué a tanto... Si confieso que me inspiré en la juventud de hoy. Siempre encuentro fics con personajes, mas allá de sus errores, demasiado centrados y este fic es mi capricho por eso... parece que todos los Harry y Ginny que leí no tuvieron un problema emocional y se descargaron por el lado del acohol o la joda, como decimos en Argentina. Me sedujo la idea de ponerlos así. Más débiles, más reales... jaja_

_Gracias enormes a todosssss!! Por leerme, por sus reviews, por esperarme... ¡Gracias gracias! _

_Un mensaje para _Huesos Potter_ que me comentó con mucha buena onda que Ginny le causaba dolor de estómago. jajaj Le hice una promesa ejemplar que al final el fic le gustaría... y le dije, que no todo es lo que parece... jaja espero poder cumplirla... _

_Y para _Llaelien_, quien me preguntó si me gustaban los reviews largos y citó partes del fic. Claro que me gustan los reviews largos, son hermosos... jaja gracias por leerme y por tu buena onda, de verdad! y por darte cuenta rápido que no soy normal jajaja!_

_Pasamos al capítulo: lo empecé hace un tiempo y hoy y me digné a terminarlo... Es bastante gracioso, recordemos que es un fic con mucho humor.. pero no digo más, espero que les guste y sino, que me cuenten qué les pareció. Ya saben que es sumamente importante... La semana que viene actualizo antes de morir, pero el capítulo siguiente no lo empecé y es muy complicado, cuando no me salen me tomo un tiempito.. espero que me entiendan._

_Los dejo leer... nos veremos abajo._

_

* * *

_**_Con la misma euforia de mis sueños_**

Capitulo 4

**Preocupación**

_Dibujé tu sonrisa junto a la mía, me dormí con tu abrigo en el sofá_

Por primera vez en su vida, Harry notó cuán hermosa era. Ni siquiera pudo hablar.

-Bésame.- le susurró Ginny, rozándole los labios con los suyos.

Harry estaba hipnotizado; y justo en el momento que parecía sucumbir al petitorio de Ginny se escuchó:

-WOW!-ladró alguien a sus espaldas. Ellos miraron al costado.

-¡Dalma!- exclamó Harry separándose. _"Inoportuno animal",_ pensó Ginny algo mareada por el alcohol. Harry fue hacia el borde de la piscina.- Eres una maleducada, haz arruinado un traje nuevo que…

-Bla bla bla… - se burló Ginny con insolencia.- ¡Cómo si no te hubiese gustado!

-¿Gustarme? ¿Gustarme qué?- dijo Harry anonadado.

-¡Te agarré! ¡Hubieras querido besarme y te quedaste con las ganas…!- exclamó Ginny con vivacidad.

-Estás rematadamente loca y encima hueles al alcohol.- declaró Harry. Ginny rió sin darle importancia. Harry se mordió el labio con impotencia; se miró el cuerpo, estaba completamente empapado… palpó su bolsillo y sacó su celular. Intentó secarlo, pero de todas maneras, no servía ni para llamar a los bomberos. Tenía ganas de ahorcar a Ginny.- ¡Tendré que cambiar mi móvil por tu culpa!- incriminó enojado.

Ginny no le hizo caso. Fue hasta el borde de la piscina y se sentó a su lado. Le dolía un poco la cabeza pero el haberse mojado había contribuido a quitarle los efectos negativos de la cerveza. Dalma lamía las gotitas que caían de su pelo. La perrita parecía tener una buena convivencia con Ginny, punto en el que difería con Harry enormemente.

-Vamos, no seas exagerado. ¡Es sólo un teléfono!- comentó para cortar el silencio.

-Hablaremos seriamente. Tu comportamiento es desastroso y eso que sólo has llegado hoy.- Ginny levantó una mano despreocupada.

-Esta noche no estaré en casa.- avisó.- Iré a trabajar para que después el Señor Limón no diga que lo estoy explotando…

-¿Señor Limón?- Preguntó Harry mientras estrujaba su camisa.

-Ajá.- repuso Ginny- ¿O me vas a decir que eres un ser divertido?- rió al final

-Prefiero que me llames por mi nombre.- puntualizó Harry- Iré a darme una ducha…

-¿Te acompaño?- sugirió Ginny sonriente.

-¡Desubicada!

-¡Amargo!

-Después hablaremos del lugar donde irás esta noche…- dijo Harry.- Si Molly no quería que concurrieras, no sería bueno que yo lo permita…

-¿Permitirme? ¿Tú?-dijo Ginny sonriendo- No seas iluso. Mi madre no quería, pero jamás pudo impedirlo. ¿Vas a intentar impedirlo tú?- volvió a reírse como si hubiera contado un chiste buenísimo.

-Necesitas límites, ¿sabes?- dijo Harry con rigidez.

-Y tú necesitas una buena…

-¡No te atrevas a decir…!

-¡…ducha!- terminó Ginny.- ¡Qué mal pensado!- largó otra carcajada.- Después me dices que soy yo la que piensa en sexo todo el día…- se levantó y corrió hacia a la casa. Harry bufó.

000

Ron y Hermione caminaban tomados de la mano como dos tortolitos. Por supuesto, el paseo era un verso. Solamente querían pasar un tiempo de intimidad, por lo que habían acudido a La Madriguera para disfrutarlo plenamente. La cama de Arthur y Molly era el último lugar que les faltaba estrenar de la casa y la oportunidad era demasiado buena para desaprovecharla. Hermione seguía con antojos rarísimos y Ron aprovechaba oportunidad para cargarla sobre la cantidad de manjares que ingería.

-¡Creo que tendremos que ir a San Mungo en un _container muggle _si sigues así!- decía bromeante.

-¡Muérete, Ronald!-repuso Hermione, mientras comía el décimo chocolate de la tarde.-Tendrías que tener mejor tacto, estoy embarazada y tú también eres responsable de esto…- señaló su vientre.

-Oh, si, era solo una broma preciosa…- se disculpó Ron.

-Además- continuó su novia- siempre he comido chocolate después de hacer el amor… no es porque esté embarazada.

-La diferencia es que antes comías una tableta y ahora la fábrica entera.- dijo Ron.- Pero no, no te enojes, me encanta que alimentes a nuestro bebé…- se atajó antes de que Hermione le plante una cachetada. Ella se ablandó con eso.

-Oye, y ¿Cómo crees que se llevarán Harry y Ginny?- preguntó a su novio.

-Mal.- respondió Ron.- Ginny tiene la capacidad volver loco a cualquiera, te lo aseguro. Imagínate que hace lo que quiere. Es una rebelde sin causa.

-Discrepo de eso.- dijo Hermione.

-¿De qué discrepas?

-De que no tenga motivos para comportarse así.- dijo Hermione.

-¿Tú sabes algo?- preguntó Ron interesado.

-Lo que saben todos.- mintió Hermione.- Lo de Draco y todo eso.

-Si. Pero él no tiene la culpa. Ginny siempre supo lo que Malfoy era.-recordó Ron.- Y además, toda la familia le dijo que Malfoy no era alguien de fiar. Ella aseguró que sentía cosas por él… y bueno, cuando se le presentó la oportunidad, no dudó.

-Es cierto. Qué pena que Ginny no pudo zafar de ese zoquete, ¿no?- comentó Hermione.- ¿Y Harry?

-Harry ha cambiado también.- dijo Ron.- Después de lo que pasó con Dalma…

-Siempre se culpabilizó por la muerte de ella.- musitó Hermione con tristeza.

-Tal cual. Tiene ese complejo de culpa; apenas le mencionas el tema, lo desvía.

-Es de entender.-murmuró comprensiva Hermione.

-¡Está equivocado!- razonó Ron – Al igual que Ginny. Son dos testarudos. Lo que les pasó, les pasó por no saber escuchar…

-Aún así, siempre duelen las desilusiones.- dijo Hermione.

-¡Tú no estás acostumbrada a ellas!- exclamó Ron meloso.- Menos, con lo que acaba de pasar recién…

-No conviene que infles así los sucesos recientes…- dijo Hermione sonriente.- Ha habido cosas mejores…

-¿Qué?- se desilusionó Ron- ¿Reprobé?- Se le pusieron coloradas las orejas. Hermione sonrió coqueta.

-Hay recuperatorio, alumno Weasley.- lo consoló

-¿Qué clase de recuperatorio?- comenzó a besarle el cuello.

-Uno muy pero muy interesante…

000

Harry llevaba horas esperando en la puerta del baño, que por supuesto, Ginny había usurpado antes que él. No conseguía explicarse cómo podía ser tan atrevida, tan liberal. ¡Y encima empujarlo a la piscina! Ginny no tenía límites, no había fronteras para su locura. Harry se preguntaba si Malfoy le había dado de beber alguna poción para desestabilizar sus actos. ¿Quién demonios se creía que era esa muchacha? ¿Cómo podía llamarlo Señor Limón? _"Una completa falta de respeto hacia mi persona. Ella carece de cordura",_ describía formalmente el cerebro agotado de Harry. Todavía se preguntaba cómo pudo aceptar ayudar a Arthur en su trabajo. Pero ahora estaba hecho el daño. Y los ocho largos meses debía pasarlo aguantando ese demonio en miniatura.

-¡Apúrate!- apremió desde la puerta.- ¡Necesito bañarme!

Justo en ese momento, Ginny salió del baño envuelta en una toalla. Harry la miró de arriba abajo. Ni siquiera pudo contenerse y lamentó eso hasta llegar a odiarse. Tuvo el presentimiento que Ginny iba a intentar uno de sus jueguitos, pero para su sorpresa, ella pareció un poco asustada de verlo allí.

-Iré a cambiarme.- dijo nerviosa.

¿Nerviosa? Harry no logró entender su actitud. ¿Desde cuándo Ginny se ponía nerviosa si hasta hace unos momentos se le tiraba encima? Negó con la cabeza y se metió decidido darse una ducha reparadora. No había forma de entenderla.

Cuando salió del baño, ya cambiado con su pijama, encontró a Ginny en el comedor. Vestía una falda de jeans muy corta. Unos zapatos altos negros y una camisa de algodón al cuerpo que tenía unas letras en las mangas. Harry concluyó que eran del club donde trabajaba. Se miraba al espejo y sonreía. Algo desde muy parecido a la palabra 'hermosura' provino desde el interior de Harry, pero él ignoró esa voz olímpicamente.

-¿Ya te vas?- preguntó. Ella dio un respingo y se volteó.

-¡Precioso!- Ginny volvía a jugar. Harry abrió los ojos.- Si, ya me voy mi vida. ¡Esta noche tengo que trabajar!- su expresión difería a las personas normales que pronunciaban la misma frase: lo dijo con alegría.

-¿Por qué estás tan contenta?- quiso saber Harry

-Porque mi trabajo es sumamente divertido. ¡Imagínate que debo atender a magos para chuparse los dedos!- rió despreocupada.- Es realmente imperdible.

-¿No te parece perjudicial, - planteó Harry- frecuentar ambientes de ese tipo?

-¿Frecuentar ambientes de…? No, Harry, lo perjudicial es quedarme en aquí vistiendo un pijama de un viejo de ochenta y amargarme por lo dura que es nuestra existencia…

-¡No soy un viejo de ochenta!- dijo Harry.

-Nadie se refería a ti.- lo atajó Ginny.- Pero veo que te sientes aludido, por algo será ¿no?- Se acercó y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.- No te preocupes, quizá tu vida mejore… - tomó una cartera en forma de elefante color azul petróleo.- Debo irme, cariño…

-¿A qué hora volverás?- preguntó Harry.

-No lo sé; pero no me esperes despierto. Tengo muchísimo trabajo. Y esta noche hay trago largo…

-¡No se te ocurra venir borracha!- Harry la apuntó con el índice.

-¿Borracha? ¿Yo? ¡Si yo no tomo!- rió divertida.

-Te estoy hablando en serio, Ginny. Ni se te ocurra hacer locuras ni…

-Harrix, Harrix de mi alma, mi tentador cicatrizado…- Ginny le acarició la cara- primero, no hables de la locura como si fuese mala, porque tu no estás loco, por lo tanto no la has probado.- lo soltó y juntó un abrigo liviano, enrollándolo en su cartera- Segundo, estoy trabajando, no puedo dejar que me mantengas cielito mío… comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta. Harry se quedó parado mirándola- Y tercero… Me voy. Seguramente Draco estará allí. ¡Me muero de ganas de verlo!- giró el picaporte de la puerta.

-¿QUÉ?- Gritó Harry. Corrió hasta la puerta. En la calle no había nadie. Ginny ya se había ido. Harry entró a su casa. Estaba realmente enfadado. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía así. Ginny era la única mujer capaz de sacarlo de su síndrome de permanente orden y tranquilidad. Sin querer, las últimas palabras de la pelirroja, resonaron en el silencio de su casa _"Seguramente Draco estará allí. ¡Me muero de ganas de verlo!"_ Decidió irse a dormir para no seguir pensando.

000

Ginny llegó al club donde trabajaba esperando encontrar a Tiff y Tracy. Entró por un patio de verano. Todavía no había gente allí y la música era baja y lenta. Caminó por el suelo pedregoso, pensando en todo lo que vivió con Harry. Había sido divertido todo lo ocurrido. ¡Era tan inocente! La carita que ponía cuándo lo seducía. Se espantaba. Ginny no quería pensar qué pasaría si Harry alguna vez aceptara sus insinuaciones. Era una pregunta difícil de contestar. _"No es necesario cuestionar eso, Ginny. Harry es demasiado cobarde como para aceptar lo que propones…"_ Ginny recordó que habían redoblado la apuesta. Enamorarlo. Debo enamorarlo… ¿Cómo haré eso?

Sin darse cuenta, llegó a la barra. Ben apareció detrás de ella. Era un hombre de unos treinta años y muy amigo de Ginny.

-¡Hola Ginny!-La saludó jovialmente.- ¿Cómo has estado?

-Hola Ben. No sé si lo notaste… - Ginny se dio una vuelta. Ben sonrió.

-¡Hermosa, como siempre!- aprobó el hombre.

-Gracias.- sonrió Ginny- He llegado temprano, deberías aumentar mis ganancias…

-Mujer, con todo lo que recibirás de propina esta noche, no creo que haga falta… ¡Ahí llegó Tiffy!- Ben señaló por encima de la coronilla de Ginny. Ésta se volteó. Tiff vestía idéntica a Ginny, excepto que su camisa era color roja.

-¡Te escuché Ben! ¡No vuelvas a llamarme Tiffy!- Ben sonrió.- Ginnix- saludó con alegría a pocos pasos de la barra.- ¡Ya comenzará la fiesta!- Ginny levantó un puño cerrado y lo giró sobre sí mismo con picardía.- Qué desgraciada… Hola _Benny…- _Ben volvió a sonreír

-Hola, Tiff, esta noche estás…- no encontró calificativo.

-Si, si, ya lo sé…- dijo Tiff en tono de broma.

-Sirve unos tragos.- pidió Ginny a Ben, quién frunció el entrecejo- ¡Vamos, no seas agarrado!

-Está bien.- aceptó Ben- ¡Pero no abusen, sino después no me cierra la caja!- las dos chicas rieron y el hombre se fue a buscar unas cervezas muggles

-Sigue siendo un amarrete.- comentó Tiff en voz baja.

-Si.- dijo Ginny.- ¿Dónde está Tracy?

-Ya vendrá, sabes que tarda horas preparándose.- contestó Tiffany.

-¿No sabes si viene…?- inquirió Ginny significativamente.

-Draco vendrá. Cuando salimos de la casa de Harrix, vimos a uno de sus amigos.- contó Tiff.- Ya sabes, ese gordo… ¿Goyle se llamaba?- Ginny rió.- ¡Y bueno, si es gordo!- se defendió Tiff, sonriendo también.

-¿Qué te dijo Gregory?

-¡Qué nombrecito, por Merlín!- abrió los ojos Tiff.- Me dijo que esta noche vendrían aquí. Incluso amigos de Draco de otras partes de Londres. Ojala haya alguno muggle.

-¿Por qué quieres que haya…?

-¡Ya sabes, si se niega a prestarme atención, el encantamiento confundus es genial!- razonó Tiff.- Además, debemos admitir que hay muggles que están imperdibles… ¿Has oído hablar de Brad Pitt?

-¡Uy!- se relamió Ginny, quién conocía a ese estrella de los muggles.- Para comérselo a mordiscones…

Siguieron hablando durante una hora. La gente comenzaba a ocupar los primeros lugares del patio de verano. Había hombres, mujeres y una pista gigante en el medio. Tracy había llegado justo cuando comenzaron. Las tres muchachas se dispusieron a atender. Ginny estaba un poco inquieta porque esperaba ansiosa la llegada de Draco. A pesar de lo que le hizo no podía evitar sentir una fuerte atracción a él. Tracy y Tiff solían catalogar esos espasmos como una especie de capricho interminable que su amiga no dejaba de padecer. Ginny no pensaba eso, aunque tampoco se iba al extremo de decir que lo amaba, porque no entendía muy bien las cosas del amor. Draco se había comportado pésimo con ella. En el fondo Ginny quería devolverle la partida por haberla usado…

-¡Ginnix, vuelve a tierra!- la llamó Tracy.- En la mesa 5, ¡mira!- señaló sin disimulo.

-¿Qué qué?- musitó perdida.

-¡Qué llegaron Draco y sus amigos! ¡Mira lo que es el morocho, está para matarlo!- decía Tracy interesada.

-Me gusta más el de al lado.- opinó Ginny.

-Si, ese también.- acotó descaradamente Tracy.

-¡No puedes quedarte con todos!- se ofuscó Ginny- ¡Tienes un egoísmo a veces…!- Tracy rió.

-Después conmutamos los elementos.- guiñó un ojo.- Ya sabes, que en la multiplicación cambiar los tantos no altera el producto…- Ginny sonrió pícaramente.

-Eres una descarada… y será mejor que los vaya a atender…

-No, voy yo.- contradijo Tracy.

-Será mejor que vaya yo.- terció la voz de Tiff a sus espaldas.- ¡Ustedes hierven!

Las tres amigas se miraron con complicidad.

-¡Vamos las tres!- dijeron.

-¡Oh no!- se lamentó Ben detrás. Esas tres sabían cómo volverlo loco.

-Ginnix- musitó disimuladamente Tiff- ¿Qué harás con Draco?

-Cobrarle lo que te hizo- sugirió Tracy mientras sonreía falsamente caminando hacia la mesa de los chicos. Ginny se frenó de repente. Las otras se voltearon.

-Miren y aprendan.- dijo.

Ginny se acercó a la mesa de Draco, pero lo ignoró completamente. Miró sugestivamente al morocho de ojos verdes que estaba a su lado.

-Hola, guapo.- suspiró.- ¿Qué quieres tomar?

-Hermosa.- siguió el morocho besándole la mano.- ¿Qué tienes para ofrecerme?

-Y…- Ginny alzó las cejas.- Muchas cosas, diría yo… - sus amigas rieron.

-Es una buena atención. Mira que tres preciosuras como ustedes vengan a atendernos…- comentó el chico. Draco le arrojó una mirada furibunda. Ginny supo que estaba funcionando su macabro plan.

-¿No me piensas saludar?- dijo Draco, intentado tener cabida en la conversación

-Hola.- le dijo Ginny, y luego volteó la vista.- ¿Cómo se llama tu amigo? – Draco alzó las cejas.

-Matt- contestó- Soy amigo de Draco. Estudiamos juntos. ¡No sabía que tenías tan buenas relaciones!- le comentó a Malfoy.

-Puedes decirme Ginny…- confió la susodicha. – Ellas son Tracy y Tiffany.

-Tiff, para los amigos.- intervino Tiffany.

-¿Puedo invitarte a tomar algo?- habló Gregory Goyle. Ginny reprimió una carcajada. Su amiga no tenía suerte esa noche.

-Yo…

-Gracias, sabía que ibas a aceptar.- replicó Gregory.- Vamos- se levantó rápidamente y a tomó la de la mano llevándosela. Ginny vio en sus ojos ganas de suicidarse. Eso le causó más gracia aún. Por otra parte, descubrió sin sorprenderse que Tracy miraba de manera hipnotizante al otro morocho a la derecha de Draco. Parecía pedirle matrimonio con los ojos.

-Él es Clark.- informó Matt viendo a la interesada. El susodicho se levantó y Tracy sonrió.

-¡Como super man!- comentó Tracy mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-¿Quién?- se desorientó el chico.

-Nadie, nadie…- Tracy miró a Ginny.- Creo que tengo algo que te interesará…- rió y miró a los demás.- Hasta luego.

-Adiós- musitó el chico contentísimo.

-¡Qué moderno está el mundo de hoy! Quién lo diría de Tomy, tan santito que parecía…- repuso Draco ácidamente, mirando cómo la pareja se iba.

-Creo que nos quedamos solos. – dijo Ginny mirando a Matt.- Ven, te presentaré al dueño del lugar, te caerá bien y nos invitará un trago.- Draco y Matt se levantaron al mismo tiempo…- ¿Vamos, Matt?- aclaró Ginny con crueldad.

Matt sonrió contento y se fueron, pero no muy lejos de la mesa. Ginny arregló todo para que Draco los viera, cosa que al carilindo de Matt, se le escapó. Estaba demasiado embobado con la mujer que tenía al lado. Ginny notó que no tenía ni la más remota idea de la relación que ella mantuvo con Draco. Eso la tranquilizó porque le convenía. En cuanto se sentaron en la mesa, notó la mirada de Draco clavada. Fue allí, cuando sin saber porqué, miró los ojos de Matt y le recordaron los de Harry, pero infinitamente menos hermosos. Se acordó de él y de repente, con el sólo hecho de pensarlo, las mariposas volvieron a revolotear en su estómago. En ese extraño momento se sintió como cuando era pequeña, tímida y sumisa, que no podía hablar en su presencia… Se concentró más en los ojos de Matt, pero pensando en Harry irrevocablemente… Encima de la coronilla del muchacho, Draco entrecerraba los ojos en señal de odio total. Supo que era el momento justo para actuar.

-Bésame…- le pidió, tal cual le había dicho a Harry.

-¿Qué?- se sorprendió Matt.

-¡Rayos!- se quejó Ginny. Lo tomó de la cara y lo besó.

Ginny percibió en su interior que ese contacto brusco y vengativo no se parecía en nada al beso que Harry le hubiera dado en aquel atardecer… y de repente, su mente emergió a la superficie de la realidad cuando vio a Draco tomándola del brazo.

-Debemos hablar…

-¿Qué pasa, Draco?- preguntó Matt

-Cállate – le espetó Malfoy- Ven conmigo, Ginny quiero que…

-No iré a ninguna parte- repuso Ginny de lo más tranquila.- Estoy muy a gusto con tu amigo.- sonrió despreocupada.- Y suéltame sino quieres que me defienda…

-Suéltala.- exigió también Matt. Draco lo miró con odio.

000

Harry tenía pesadillas. Luego de haber pasado varias horas intentando conciliar el sueño, una imagen del pasado lo envolvió en aquellos pensamientos de madrugada…

_El escuadrón de aurores estaba pintado de amarillo. Harry estaba cruzado con aspecto enojado. Enfrente tenía una mujer con ojos marrones penetrantes. Su cabello era de un rubio oscuro y lacio. El flequillo caía sobre su rostro, mostrando a la luz cuan sedoso era. De repente, la fémina se levantó de su asiento y fue hacia la puerta._

_-¡Dalma!-gritó Harry en plan de reprimenda_

_-¿Qué pasa, Potter?- preguntó Dalma enojada. Harry la miró de manera inquisidora- ¡No me pongas esa miradita!_

_-¡Ya sabes lo que pienso! ¡Ese tipo no me gusta!- soltó Harry._

_-Necesito hacerlo, Harry. Se trata de mi trabajo. Ser auror es así…- se excusó- Esperaba que me entiendas._

_-Escucha, no es necesario que te arriesgues así. Podría hacerlo otro…_

_-¡No! ¡Yo soy la indicada para cumplir eso! ¡No pienso dejar que mi jefe crea que soy una incompetente!- se encendió la chica._

_-Todos saben que no eres incompetente.- dijo Harry. Dalma rodó los ojos._

_-Lo haré y necesito que me firmes el permiso. He atrapado a muchos asesinos y este no se me va a escapar… - contempló la chica entusiasmada._

_-Con ese tipo no deberías joder.- soltó Harry enojado.- No tiene escrúpulos ni podrás engañarlo. Podría apostar que sabe que irás detrás de él. _

_-¡No seas paranoico!- exclamó con exasperación Dalma.- ¿Me darás el permiso?_

_-No. Soy el subjefe y me opongo._

_-Conseguiré que me den esa misión.- se sublevó Dalma.- Y ni tu ni nadie podrán impedir que lo atrape…_

La escena se disolvió.

_Harry entraba en una casa en llamas desesperado. Esperaba que no hubiera ocurrido lo peor. Transpaso el fuego incandescente intentando remediar los quejidos de su piel y la angustia que le producía el desastre que él mismo había causado. La casa estaba completamente destruida._

_-¡DALMA!- llamó- ¡DALMA! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS? _

_Pero no hubo respuesta. Harry llegó atravesó la puerta de la primera habitación tosiendo. Sentía que se iba ahogando a medida que pasaban los minutos. Encontró un cuerpo ensangrentado y sin vida. Unas lágrimas se mezclaron al ver a Dalma en ese estado. Tenía que salvarla, tenía que salvarla…_

_-Dalma, Dalma… - suplicó-No te mueras, por favor…- le tocó el pulso._

_Cuando hubo unos segundos de ausencia, cuando el silencio le narró la paralización total de sus latidos, Harry supo que no había esperanza…_

_La escena volvió a cambiar. _

_Harry sintió cosas muy raras. Sin darse cuenta tenía las manos en la cintura de Ginny. Sentía como si unas mariposas le revolotearan en el estómago. Esa sensación lo asustó. El rostro de Ginny era tan dulce, sus ojos eran expresivos, parecían tallados a mano… Nunca había visto tal detalle de ellos. Vislumbró tristeza y dolor. Ginny no era alguien feliz, por mucho que aparente…_

_Por primera vez en su vida, Harry notó cuán hermosa era. Ni siquiera pudo hablar._

_-Bésame.- le susurró Ginny, rozándole los labios con los suyos._

Como una perfecta antítesis de lo que había sido la última tarde en el patio de su casa, Harry la besó en sus sueños. Algo que le recordó en su interior que hubiera deseado hacerlo. Despertó sobresaltado, preguntándose si Ginny había llegado… Miró el reloj: marcaban las 6 de la madrugada. Hacía más de dos horas que _supuestamente_ debería haber vuelto. Se levantó y se preparó un café. Dalma lo acompañó durante todo el trayecto. Harry la miró sentado en la cocina. Sentía una opresión en el pecho muy parecida a la preocupación.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido esta mocosa?- le preguntó al animal. Dalma se paró en dos patas y Harry la alzó.- ¡Cuando llegue me escuchará! ¡Es una irresponsable!

Quince minutos después, Harry se estaba cambiando. En una hora entraba a trabajar en San Mungo. ¡No podía creer el desastre que estaba causando Ginny en su vida! Y de repente se frenó ¿Y si le había pasado algo? Era responsabilidad de él… _"No, no puede pasarme lo mismo con ella… Debo cuidarla, no quiero que sufra lo mismo que Dalma…"_

Salió de su casa con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

000

-Suéltala.- exigió también Matt. Draco lo miró con odio y la soltó.

-Imbécil, ella fue mi novia, ¿no lo sabías?- Matt se levantó y Ginny automáticamente hizo lo mismo. Las pocas personas que quedaban en el club los miraron curiosos.

-¿Yo?- habló Ginny- Disculpa, pero nosotros ya no tenemos nada que ver, corazón.-sonrió.- Y no creo que se necesario que te recuerde los motivos, ¿verdad?

-Vamos, Ginny- dijo Matt- A un lugar más tranquilo…

-De ninguna manera.- Draco estaba que pela.- Ella se queda conmigo.- la tomó bruscamente del brazo. Ginny se estremeció. Draco la había usado como si fuese una cualquiera y ahora pensaba tener derecho sobre ella.

-Vete Matt.- le dijo sin dejar de mirar a Draco- Debo arreglar cuentas con Malfoy…

-¿Estás seg…?

-¡VETE!- Gritó Draco.- ¿No la escuchaste, inservible?- Matt frunció la boca

-¡Eres un IDIOTA! –gritó Matt.

-¿QUÉ TE PASA? ¡SIEMPRE HAS SIDO FRACASADO MATT!- dijo asquerosamente Malfoy sonriendo con sorna- ¡NO VALES NADA!

-BASTA…- Intentó calmar los ánimos Ginny. Ninguno de los dos la escuchó.

-EL ÚNICO QUE DA LÁSTIMA ERES TÚ! SIEMPRE HACES LO MISMO, QUIERES QUE TODAS ESTÉN A TUS PIES…- Acusó Matt. Ginny hizo una seña a Ben que no tardó en llegar para solucionar la situación.

-Muchachos, por favor…- y su voz tenue fue sofocada por los gritos de los jóvenes. Ginny se interpuso entre ambos…

-Basta, recuerden que es mi trabaj…

-¡Y TÚ UN ASQUEROSO SANGRE SUCIA!- Gritó Malfoy intentado correr a Ginny del medio.

Matt cerró el puño y disparó contra el pómulo de Draco. El resultado fue desastroso porque le dio de lleno en la cara Ginny. Matt palideció horrorizado. Ginny cayó hacia atrás, con el labio sangrando y desmayada.

Harry llegó en el exacto en que Ginny caía. Se sintió tan angustiado como nunca en su vida, pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntarse porqué…

-¡GINNY!-gritó al verla en el suelo.

Nota: Bueno, aquí terminó... Ginny se comió una piña y creo que le conviene para hacerla reaccionar de su inmadura actitud... Los personajes irán evolucionando, ya verán. Mientras, necesito sus reviews para saber qué les parece... Gracias por todos los recibidos hasta ahora. Vuelvo a admitir que es un fic rarito, jaja, pero ya saben, me divierte escribir este tipo de cosas.

Espero haberles arrancado una sonrisa...

Un besote y gracias por leerme, me hacen feliz.

Joanne

PD: Ya sabrán seguramente que este fic es de actualizaciones tardías. Es jodido actualizar rápido los dos, pero supongo que prefieren que le de prioridad a ADM, ¿no? :) Besotes.-


	5. Sorpresa

_Hola a todos! Espero que anden bien... Yo por suerte bien, viva estoy! jajaja En fin, gracias por todos los reviews recibidos... Recién terminé este capítulo y acá ando subiendolo... Pronto se viene la actualización de antes de morir..._

_Un saludo especial a Jor (las velas aromáticas nos trajieron problemas, viste boluda, te dije que al final no eran buenas!! descarada!! jajaja espero que te guste el chap!) a Lali y a Lu... (Estamos en un momento jodido! Pero si estoy asi es porque las quiero demasiado... dejenme un review engendrosss jeje)_

_Un saludito a Fatty... que hace tiempo que no chateamos. Te voy a mandar el capítulo de adm asi me lo corregis amiga! se te kiere muchooo!_

**GRACIAS A TODOS Y CADA UNO DE USTEDES...** POR LOS REVIEWS Y POR LA BUENA ONDA. ESTOY INMENSAMENTE AGRADECIDA, DE VERDAD... SABEN QUE SIN SUS COMENTARIOS ESTO NO SERÍA POSIBLE. ESPERO QUE SIGAMOS DIVIERTIÉNDONOS CON ESTA HISTORIA, PORQUE ESTÁ BUENO REIRSE Y SALIR DEL DRAMA NO?? JAJA.. IGUAL, DISCULPEN, PERO ALGO DE DRAMA TENDRÁ, NADA FUERTE, PERO HABRÁ ALGO...

_En fin, disfruten el cap. No diré nada abajo. Asi que hasta el próximo._

_besotes enormes para todos!_

_Joanne._

**

* * *

**

Con la misma euforia de mis sueños

**Capítulo 5**

**Sorpresa**

_No creo en el amor y no es por mí_

Harry llegó en el exacto en que Ginny caía. Se sintió tan angustiado como nunca en su vida, pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntarse porqué…

-¡GINNY!-gritó al verla en el suelo. Matt y Draco miraron al costado. Harry corrió y se arrodilló ante Ginny. Estaba inconciente.- ¡Ginny! – la llamó. No reaccionó. Tenía la comisura del labio color morada. Al parecer, su cabeza había dado contra una silla.- ¡Diablos!- se quejó Harry intentando reaccionarla.

-¡Debemos llamar a un sanador!- exclamó Matt.

-La culpa fue tuya, imbécil.- apuntó Malfoy.

-¡CÁLLENSE! – Gritó Harry enfurecido. Levantó a Ginny con sus fuertes brazos.- No la molesten nunca más…

-¿Harry Potter? - Inquirió Ben. Harry lo miró.

-Si, pero disculpe, no tengo tiempo de dar a autógrafos.- espetó.

-Mire yo soy el dueño de este…

-¿Ah sí?- se sacó Harry, rojo de furia- Ginny no volverá aquí, eso téngalo por seguro.

-Potter, creo que yo…- empezó Malfoy.

-¡Si te acercas a ella nuevamente, me conocerás, Malfoy!- amenazó Harry. Nadie se atrevió a replicar.

Acto seguido, Harry se llevó a Ginny caminando hacia su carro. La apoyó en el asiento. Respiraba pausadamente. _"Ginny, Ginny ¿Qué haré contigo?", _se lamentaba preocupado. Ella comenzó a gemir levemente. Harry estaba realmente enojado y preocupado. No le gustó para nada lo que había tenido que vivir esa noche. ¿Será que Ginny, con su reprobante comportamiento, solía tener esos problemas con la gente? No sabía la respuesta, aunque pensaba que era afirmativa. Estacionó el auto en el garage de Grimmauld Place. Se bajó y fue hacia el asiento del acompañante. Abrió la puerta. Alzó a Ginny con precaución. Ella apoyó inconcientemente la cabeza en su hombro. Harry, sintió el aroma inconfundible de su perfume. Lo aspiró sin intentar contenerse a ese placer. ¿Placer? _Maldito seas, Potter._ Se recriminó. Intentó reprimir el pensamiento que le corroboraba por dentro que, definitivamente, el perfume que Ginny despedía, era riquísimo. La puerta principal de la casa, se abrió con un movimiento de la varita.

Harry, tras pasar el comedor, subió las escaleras. Entró en su cuarto y acostó a Ginny en ella. Su cerebro no dejaba de farfullar en silencio. _"Porque si ella me escuchara cuando le hablo, si entendiera que es mi responsabilidad… Pero no, es una porfiada, no le hace casa a nada…" _La miró: tenía comisura de los labios hinchada. Harry suspiró. Fue hacia su placard y tomó una caja blanca, que tenía una varita y un hueso cruzados, inscripción de San Mungo. Tomó una botellita de Solución Multrap. Mojó un trozo de algodón y se lo pasó a Ginny en la herida lentamente. Ella reaccionó un poco ante el contacto.

-Quédate quieta.- pidió Harry.

-No…- se resistió Ginny. Intentó apartarle la mano.

-Ginny, por favor…- susurró Harry. Ella abrió los ojos de repente.

-¿Harry?- preguntó desconcertada- ¿Qué…?

-¿No recuerdas nada?- dijo él. Ginny enfocó los ojos haciendo un esfuerzo.

-Si…- dijo después de unos minutos.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Me rompieron el hocico…- eso hizo sonreír a Harry. Ginny también lo hizo, pero enseguida se arrepintió.- ¡Rayos!- dijo dolorida.

-Deja que te lo cure…- dijo Harry.

Se quedaron en silencio, pero solo fueron sus voces. Por dentro, tanto Harry como Ginny estaban conectados por el lazo de su mirada. Él la miraba sin decir nada, serio. Recordó el detalle que ella cuando era pequeña se había sentido atraída por él. Y ahora los años habían pasado y estaba irreconocible. Cayó en la cuenta que Ginny era una mujer. Sus rasgos lo demostraban. Desde que habían estado a punto de besarse en la piscina, una sensación rara y asustadiza lo envolvía. No le gustaba para nada la cercanía con Ginny y al mismo tiempo, parecía sentir algo cálido y placentero cada vez que descubría sus detalles.

Ginny parpadeó. ¿Por qué la miraba así? Intentó no pensar en su belleza, siempre había sostenido que era un hombre irresistible. Pero en el fondo era un ser insoportable. O en eso se había transformado. Sin embargo, después de esas escasas horas compartidas, notó que la inocencia que Harry tenía era completamente enternecedora. Era tan correcto. Y lo único que tenía, era miedo, miedo a la vida, a disfrutar de todo eso… Justamente la antítesis de ella… ¿Por qué tenía esos ojazos? Ginny creyó encandilarse y se resistió a un parpadeo más, sólo para evitar sucumbir al fin de esa maravillosa conexión.

-Es raro que estés solo.- se le escapó a ella. _"Yo y mi bocota!"_ se arrepintió luego.

-¿Solo?- se sorprendió él.

-Sí. Bueno, ya sabes…- intentó Ginny. – Eres Harry Potter. Siempre te imaginé casado o con hijos o…

-Decidí dejar eso afuera.- le pasó una crema en el labio. Ginny se estremeció al sentir la yema de sus dedos en ellos.- ¿Te hago daño?

-No…- se ruborizó indefectiblemente. Bajó la mirada. Prefirió posar sus ojos en el cuello de Harry… Se odio por sentirse intimidada en su presencia por una vez más.

-Ginny…- la llamó él. Ella volvió a mirarlo. - ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-No des vueltas- dijo ella.- ¡Y basta de esa loción! – se quejó.

-Cicatrizará sin marcas…- calmó Harry.- Es preferible no usar la varita en estos casos, ya que esos hechizos fáciles son…

-¿Qué me querías preguntar?- cortó Ginny y esta vez, fue el que Harry se sonrojó.- No tengas vergüenza, tontito…- le acarició la cara sonriendo. Después de un momento se quedaron serios y algo incómodos. Ginny continuó con la mano es su cara.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Malfoy?- soltó Harry. Ella quitó la mano.- Vamos, Ginny. Se que ese tipo te lastimó… y…

-Eso no te importa.- lo atajó ella.

-Si me importa.- maripositas en la panza de Ginny. _¡Malditas insectos!_ Se descargó internamente. –Creo que no deberías cambiar tu vida y tu felicidad por él. No vale la pena…

-¡Yo no cambié por él!- mintió Ginny. Se sentó en la cama.

-Si lo hiciste.- contradijo Harry- Y no me parece que cambies por alguien que no te quiere y así, lastimes a los que te…

-¡Cállate!- se enojó ella.- ¿Me hablas de cambios tú? ¿Qué me dices de Dalma Whitman?- Harry palideció. Odiaba tocar el tema.

-Estábamos hablando de ti.- dijo, esquivando el asunto.

-Mira, lo mío y lo de Draco lo estoy manejando por mi cuenta…

-¿Lo amas?- preguntó Harry. Ella alzó las cejas.

-No creo en el amor.- contestó. El se sorprendió.- ¿Qué?

-Nada… yo tampoco.- dijo calmadamente él.

-Me alegro.- sonrió Ginny.- Con el tiempo sentí que era una farsa fábula. Solamente quedan algunos ilusos siguen creyendo que las hadas son buenas…

-Si… - coincidió Harry vagamente- Bueno, creo que con le que te puse ya está… - se levantó. Ella lo miró de arriba abajo.- Yo me voy a dormir…

-Harry – rió ella- Este es tu cuarto…- el sonrió.

-¡Oh, sí!- exclamó golpeándose la frente.- Bueno…- musitó nervioso.

-Creo que yo me voy al mío…-Dijo Ginny tocándose la herida.

-¡No te toques!- la reprendió Harry.

-No me trates como si fuese una niña.- se quejó ella.

-¡No me desobedezcas, soy tu sanador!

-¿Mío solo?- jugueteó ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Se arrodilló en la cama y lo agarró del cuello de su camisa.- Eres hermoso…- Harry no aguantó: largó una carcajada. Ella también lo siguió.- ¡Me alegro de oírte reír así! No niegues que…

-¿Qué soy hermoso?- inquirió él.

-No, que te hacía falta reír…- suspiró ella. – En fin, buenas noches Harry… y gracias.

-Descansa.- dijo él.

Ginny se fue dejando a Harry confundido.

El reloj sonó temprano ese martes. Harry se despertó sobresaltado pensando en las mil cosas que tenía que hacer. Le dolía el cuello: ni se percató que era a causa de la ausencia de su almohada. El cuerpo protesto al pensar en el trabajo. _Los pacientes, los pacientes y los pacientes. _Miró alto techo de su recámara. Estaba fusilado, necesitaba dormir; por primera vez en años sintió ganas de no ir a San Mungo. Quizá, la compañía de Ginny lo estaba volviendo un completo irresponsable. Se estiró. Cuando volteó la cabeza, abrió los ojos grandes. Ginny estaba al lado suyo, abrazando su almohada. Dormía dulcemente acurrucada a las sabanas. "Esta mujer no tiene límites"… Ginny de repente se destapó. Harry se tomó la cabeza. Vestía un camisón del color de su pelo. Era de seda y muy corto. Antes de desconcentrarse en su enojo por esos fogosos detalles, Harry decidió despertarla.

-¡Ginny!- la llamó enojado.

-Harry…- dijo ella con voz ronca.- ¡No seas pesado mi amor!... estoy descansando, ¿no lo notaste?

-¡GINNY! – Se sublevó él.- ¿POR QUÉ ESTÁS DURMIENDO EN MI CAMA?..- Ella se levantó.

-¡Me tienes podrida!- se quejó adormilada.- ¿No permites que descanse en paz?

-¡No me tomes el pelo!- se enojó él.

-Vamos, mi vida… ¡Tu catrera necesita un peso paralelo! ¡No deberías ni quejarte!- rió Ginny, con las manos en la cintura y muy despeinada. Sus piernas torneadas eran…

-¡Tápate!- exigió Harry.- No puede presentarte así en…

-Iré a darme una ducha… préstame el baño de tu habitación porque…

-¡De ninguna manera! ¡Cámbiate! No vuelvas a estar en esas condiciones – señaló el seductor camisón – adelante mío. Ella rió despreocupada.

-Me encanta cuando te enojas, Harrix.- se fue de la habitación.

-

Harry ya estaba en San Mungo después de la discusión con Ginny esa mañana. Habían acordado que ella debía mantener limpia la casa. Ginny no puso objeción, generalmente era lo único que hacía en su casa. Harry le prohibió deliberadamente que arme una de sus fiestitas con _"esas dos compinches"_. Ginny no dijo nada. Harry estaba seguro que en cuanto había abandonado su residencia, ella ya arregló con Tracy y Tiffany para hablar y chusmear de los sucesos de la noche anterior. Se acordó de repente (y para odiarse a sí mismo) del camisón rojo lucifer de Ginny. _Confía demasiado en mí…Gracias a Dios no hace esos teleteatros enfrente ningún otro hombre… Cualquiera se aprovecharía y le arrancaría el…_

-Harry – irrumpió un sanador en su despacho.- tienes el ca…?

-No tengo el camisón…- dijo Harry perdido.

-¿Eh?- se sorprendió su compañero riendo.- Me parece a mí, ¿o tienes sueños con algún camisón…? – Harry desvió la mirada. _Idiota,_ se dijo.

-¡Qué cosas dices Richard!- se quejó colorado- No, no por supuesto que no…Quise decir el cargador…

-Ah, eso venía a pedirte… Tenemos el mismo móvil ¿verdad?- Harry asintió.

-Toma- dijo- Te lo regalo. Mi teléfono pasó a mejor vida.

-¿Qué le pasó?

-Ginny.- solo dijo Harry, como si eso explicara todo.

-¿La muchacha que estás cuidando?- inquirió Richard. Harry asintió.- ¡Debe ser una fiera!

-Aún peor.- dijo Harry.-¿Algo más?

-Si… tienes una visita.

-¿Quién?

-Tu amigo, el pelirrojo. – Respondió el sanador.- Yo debo ir a hablar con Wanda…

-Richard.- lo llamó Harry severamente.- El hecho que estés de novio con la enfermera Wanda no significa que permita que se la pasen a los besos y asi, producir un incumplimiento del trabajo…

-Disculpa Harry, es la frase más larga y más aburrida que escuché.- dijo el joven.- Te dejo con el dueño de Sortilegios Weasley…

Ron entró enseguida, porque Richard pareció huir de Harry.

-Hola amigo- saludó.

-Hola Ron- replicó el cicatrizado.

-¿Cómo estas?- miró las ojeras de Harry- ¡Veo que no muy bien!

-¿Qué pretendes? – Dijo Harry.- Tu hermana me está volviendo loco…

-Me imagino- Ron parecía algo avergonzado.- ¿Qué hizo ahora?

-Anoche fue a ese pub donde trabaja. Con sus amigas.- Ron apuntó el pulgar hacia la boca, expresando un claro exceso de bebida- No, no llegó borracha…- aclaró su amigo.

-¡No te la puedo!- repuso Ron sorprendidísimo.

-Directamente, no llego, así no festejes- dijo Harry.

-¡Explícate!

-La verdad es que tardaba demasiado… entonces la fui a buscar, cuando…

Harry le contó todo lo sucedido. Ron se sintió estupefacto, pero no por el escándalo que Ginny protagonizó. Veía a su amigo bastante raro. ¿Desde cuándo se preocupaba por alguien, o se inquietaba por ir a buscar a una persona? Harry era un ser solitario desde la muerte de Dalma…

-Así que la llevé y le curé la herida… - terminó Harry. Evitó contarle que Ginny se había metido en su cama, abrazando su almohada con un camisón de ensueños. Quería conservar su integridad física.

-¡Harry!- lo felicitó Ron.- Te has convertido en un padre excelente… ¡y en un hermano ejemplar!- rió a carcajadas.

-Gracioso.- espetó Harry.- Ginny no tiene límites, Ron. Alguien deberá ponérselos. ¡Es un pequeño demonio pelirrojo!

-Coincidimos, pero más respeto.- dijo Ron apuntándolo con una lapicera en señal de advertencia. Harry se tomó la cabeza. Ron notaba a su amigo desestabilizado.- ¿Por qué fuiste a buscar a Ginny?- Harry enrojeció.

-Era tarde- explicó. Ron sonrió.- Si, era tarde. ¿No me crees?- Ron se encogió de hombros.

-Es raro en ti una actitud como esa.- solo dijo. Harry alzó las cejas.

-Supongo que acepté resguardar a Ginny de su estado mental.- dijo.

-Si, puede ser.- aceptó Ron poco convencido.

-¿Cómo está Hermione?- inquirió Harry cambiando de tema.

-Comiendo, como siempre. – contestó Ron- Creo que me fundiré más con la gastronomía que con los gastos para el bebé.- rió.

-Es aconsejable…- Harry buscó en sus cajones- …que le des esta dieta- le entregó un cartón amarillo. Ron lo leyó por arriba.

-Se va morir de hambre.-dijo abriendo los ojos.- Justo de eso te venía a hablar…

-¿De qué?

-Hermione quiere que seas su sanador. Que la atiendas en el parto.- soltó Ron orgulloso.

-¿Yo?- Harry tenía los ojos brillantes.

-Claro tonto, ¿con quién estoy hablando?- se ofuscó Ron. Pero adivinó de repente lo que Harry sentía: miedo.- ¡Oh Harry! Ya basta con eso. Ese complejo de culpa no te sirve para nada…

-No puedo, Ron.- se disculpó Harry.- Si a tu hijo o a Hermione les pasara algo yo…

-¡Eres el mejor sanador! Y fuiste el mejor auror que jamás…

-No me hables de mi anterior profesión.- pidió Harry rígidamente.

-Dalma no murió por tu culpa.- dijo Ron sin rodeos.- Ella se arriesgó en esa misión y lamentablemente…

-No sigas!- espetó Harry. Ron sabía que ese tema era duro para él.

-Ella no hubiera querido esto para ti, Harry. Era tu mejor amiga, junto a Hermione. ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría si te viera en estas condiciones?

-¿De qué condiciones hablas?

-¡De éstas! – lo señaló- Te la pasas amargado todo el día, con cara larga. Estás encerrado en este despacho… esto no es para ti amigo…

-Gracias por tus ánimos.

-Creo que volver al cuartel, te haría bien…

-¡No quiero seguir exponiendo vidas!- espetó Harry.- ¿Piensas que me siento bien después de la muerte de Dalma? Ella confió en mí.

-¡No tuviste la culpa!- repitió Ron. Y se levantó.- Hermione está ilusionada con que la atiendas tú. Espero que no la decepciones. Es madre primeriza y estamos pasando un momento difícil… Ella te necesita…- Ron terminó en tono de súplica.

-Yo…

-Prométeme que lo pensarás, ¿sí?- Se levantó. Harry solo lo miró. - Iré a trabajar. Fred y George me están esperando para hacer las cuentas…- sonrió.

-Hasta luego…- Ron se fue dejando a Harry muy pensativo.

000

Un mes después, la convivencia de Harry y Ginny mejoró notablemente. Ellos seguían discutiendo por tonterías y discrepando sobre temas de la vida. Ginny había cambiado un poco su aprensión con el alcohol. Sin dudas, seguía saliendo cada vez que podía y besando a cuanto hombre hermoso se le cruzara por el camino. No obstante, sus insolentes actuaciones no pasaban de eso. Tracy y Tiffany hacían lo mismo. Eran tres descaradas, en opinión de Harry.

Las reglas de convivencia, se habían empezado a respetar en el número doce de Grimmauld Place. Harry había escrito una especie de Constitución nacional con incisos, punto claves. Estaba dotado de diez páginas con doble carilla. Ante ese librito, Tracy y Tiffany rieron por una semana. Ginny había acatado algunas y bastante bien. Claro que nada era como el exigente deseo de Harry: "respetarlas al pie de la letra". Mas allá de eso se podía decir que Ginny cumplía con limpiar la casa y cuidar a Dalma de manera óptima. De vez en cuando se mandaba una de las suyas escuchando música a todo trapo los sábados por la noche. Harry no lograba entender lo que es hacer la previa antes de a un boliche. Ginny y sus amigas bailaban y tomaban alcohol, llegando a una agradable alegría pasajera. (Harry agradecía internamente que no se agarraran borracheras descomunales) El problema era que causaban un terrible tumulto y como consecuencia una incesante jaqueca en el dueño de casa. Ginny intentó por todos los medios explicarle que necesitaba distenderse después de dejar la casa reluciente. Por otra parte, ella también se ocupaba de la comida. Había heredado las dotes culinarias de su madre y en este punto Harry no pudo emitir una palabra de queja. Ginny continuó trabajando en el bar de Ben. No podía dejarlo. La diferencia es que Draco y sus amigos tenían prohibida la entrada al club.

En ese momento, Ginny hacía la lista para el supermercado. Tracy y Tiffany tomaban zumo de calabaza y charlaban sobre sus anécdotas perversas.

-Entonces Gregory me quiso besar… - decía Tiff. Tracy simuló que vomitaba- Si, un asco. Pero yo fui más rápida… lo hechicé, y logré robarle las llaves de su carro…

-¡Genia!- le festejó Tracy.- ¿Lo pisaste?

-¿El qué?

-El acelerador, corazón- fue Ginny quién contestó.

-Oh, por supuesto. Ese carro da a más de 200.- contó Tiff.- ¡Los Audis son mi pasión!

-Pídele uno a tu padre, por favor.- rogó Tracy

-Soñar es gratis- rió Ginny, sin dejar de mirar su lista.

-¡Pero si estás podrida en dinero!-objetó Tracy. Tiff enrojeció.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te da culpa pertenecer a la clase pudiente?

-El dinero no es mío, tonta… - dijo Tiff, vagamente abochornada.- Mi abuelo maneja todo, no me darán un centavo… recuerda que soy la hija desviada. Mi hermano se recibió de arquitecto y le están construyendo un altar.- Parecía muy resentida.

-Tu hermano es un aburrido- opinó Ginny- Aunque me negaría a darle unos besitos…- Tiff rió.

-Te lo regalo.- dijo parcamente.

-Bueno… - suspiró Ginny tras terminar la lista- Creo que debo irme a hacer estas compras, o Harry me matará…

-¿Desde cuándo tú tan responsable?- Se burló Tiff.

-Desde que he decidido ganar la apuesta…

-¿Sabes Ginnix? – dijo Tracy pensativa.- Que tengo la impresión que la apuesta te mueres por ganarla… pero no por el alcohol o por lo que te vayamos a dar…

-Claro, - siguió Tiff.- Quieres ganarla porque te gusta Harry… Harrix… ojitos verdes… - guiñó un ojo.

-¿A quién no les gusta Harry?- dijo Ginny simplicidad- Es un tiburón. – sus amigas asintieron.

-Pero recuerda… que tienes que enamorarlo.- apuntó Tracy

-¡Lo lograré!- Dijo Ginny, y al decirlo un frío se extendió por su pecho. Logró disimular para que nadie lo note.

-¿Draco ya pasó?- preguntó Tracy

-Si.- dijo Ginny.

-Nunca entendí porqué te dejo. – Soltó Tiff - O sea… ¿tu y él…?- hizo una mueca grosera.

-No tengo ganas de contar flirteos.- evadió Ginny.- Debo irme, me acompañan?

-Vamos.- accedieron sus amigas, resignadas a su actitud.

-

_Horas más tarde._

Harry y Ginny cenaban en la casa. Ella contaba que había ido al supermercado con sus amigas. Hacía atragantar a Harry cada vez que daba detalles de cómo Tracy le pidió el número telefónico a todos los tentadores cajeros del lugar. Él solamente la reprendía.

-No deberían insinuarse así.- decía cuando ya hacían la sobremesa.- Los hombres que realmente las valoren no esperan eso de ustedes…

-No quiere que las valores, solamente buscan divertirse- explicó Ginny. Sacó una atado de cigarrillos.

-¡Ya te dije que aquí no! ¡Regla número 5, adicciones, inciso 4!

-No leí tus reglas.- rió Ginny largando el humo de su primera pitada. Harry tosió y la miró mal.- Bueno, bueno ya me voy a afuera… - rió Ginny. Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta principal… Recuerda que te toca lavar los platos a ti…

-¿Vas al jardín? Ponte un abrigo, está refrescando…- dijo Harry comenzando a juntar los platos. Escuchó las carcajadas de Ginny.

-Si Papi, voy al jar…- Harry la oyó enmudecer de repente. Frunció el seño y dejó los platos sobre la mesada. Se quedó pensativo.- ¡VEN HARRY! ¡MIRA ESTO!- Gritó Ginny

Harry corrió con el corazón bombeándole a mil por horas.

En la puerta, Ginny estaba arrodillada frente a…

-No lo puedo creer.- alcanzó a decir.


	6. Acércate

¡Hola a todos! Espero que anden bien... Yo todo bien, por suerte. Un poco triste por haber tardado tanto en poner otro capítulo, porque siento que la intriga ya se disipó en estos dos meses y días que pasaron desde la última actualización de este fic.. pero ya dije que lo voy a continuar, porque me da mucho placer escribirlo y la trama me encanta, a pesar de que a algunas lectoras les provoque dolor de estómago... jajajaja es normal, Ginnix es de otro mundo...

Quizá deban repasar el cap 5 porque ni se lo acuerden. ¡Eso me da más bronca aún! No fue mi intención, sabían ustedes que las actualizaciones eran tardías, pero pensé que eran dos capítulos por mes y se me fue la mano. Es que prioricé ADM y mi estudio y esto quedó confinado en mi agenda. De todas maneras, nunca abandono algo que empiezo y tarde lo que tarde, lo voy a terminar... espero que me sigan leyendo y teniendo paciencia... Gracias por los reviews dejados en ADM, me hicieron sentir muy bien. Y gracias (atrasadamente) por los que dejaron en este, del capítulo cinco. ¡Fueron muy lindos! :) Gracias nuevamente...

En cuanto a éste capítulo, creo que como autora me dejó satisfecha, ha salido la génesis que esperaba del fic. Tal vez noten que hay una aceleración en los tiempos del fic, ya que me di cuenta que quiero que pasen muchas cosas antes del final y si sigo estirando va a quedar muy lento y denso y no quiero que tenga más de 20 capítulos. Me aburre lo extenso, va, o no tengo pasta para escribir una historia tan larga... Prefiero hacerlo conciso, o como se escriba.. jaja

En fin, sin mas tonterias de mi parte, los dejo leer, si hay algún interesado en seguir haciéndolo. Espero volver a engancharlos con el fic, y prometo que el capítulo 7 no tardará tanto. Mi prioridad es terminar ADM (quedan 4 capitulos) y después meterme de lleno en este y empezar otro fic muy difícil que tengo en mente, y tmb espero que sea de su agrado.. jaja con las locuras que escribo ya nadie sabe con qué puedo salir jaja...

Por cierto, es corto... pero es lo que me salió jaja

Les mando un beso enorme y mucha suerte para todos! Gracias por su apoyo y por leerme.

Joanne.

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

**Acércate**

_Creo que aumenté más de tres kilos, con tus tantos dulces besos repartidos._

En la puerta, Ginny estaba arrodillada frente a…

-No lo puedo creer.- alcanzó a decir.

Era una canasta de mimbre, bastante particular. Era grande y a ambos le llamó la atención su ostentoso tamaño. Pero no solamente eso; lo curioso de ella era que algo se movía dentro; Ginny se tapó la boca al parecer para impedir un grito. En su interior, ambos calcularon que no habría tenido más de seis meses de vida; yacía adentro jugueteando con sus finas sábanas. Harry tragó intentando salir de la sorpresa. ¿Quién carajo podría haber hecho semejante…?

-¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Mira nada más su carita! – decía Ginny emocionada, quién dio un paso decidido hacia la canasta.

-¿Qué diablos?- Harry miró alrededor como intentando buscar el responsable del niño.- ¿Quién ha dejado esto aquí?

-No tengo ni la más p… - Se ahorró la blasfemia- , ni la más mínima idea.- terminó agachándose.- ¡Qué hermoso es!- le tomó una manito.- ¡Es muy pequeño!

-¿Hermoso?- Harry también se puso en cuclillas al lado de ella.- ¡Tiene que haber un responsable! – repitió preocupado.

-Quizá, este pequeño tenga algo por aquí que nos ayude a saldar nuestras dudas.- improvisó Ginny a una científica sofisticada. Harry bufó. Ginny comenzó a buscar entre las sábanas, pero no encontró nada, ni una carta, ni un mísero papel, ni el más pequeño de los pretextos. El bebé los miraba curioso a ambos, parpadeaba y movía sus manitos recurrentemente, jugando con sus sábanas.

-Esto es el colmo.- explotó Harry.- ¡Lo único que me faltaba!- se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-¿Qué dices?- inquirió Ginny, algo desconcertada.

-¿Estás bromeando? ¡Me refiero a este bebé que dejaron en la puerta de mi casa, por supuesto!- dijo Harry, muy sarcástico como para que a Ginny le guste su tono.- ¿Qué haremos con él?- Ella alzó las cejas, mueca bastante peligrosa.- ¿Qué me miras así?

-¡No sé, piénsalo tú!- dijo espantada, alzando la canasta.

-¡Lárgalo, no me gusta esa miradita!- siguió él, con las manos en la cintura y escrutándola con poca paciencia.

-No puedo creer que estés hablando del bebé como si fuera un paquete.- dijo Ginny, indignada- Yo seré un desastre que ni siquiera puedo hacerme cargo de mí misma, pero no hablaría de un persona como una carga…

-¡Ahora intentas parecer responsable!- Rió Harry. Ginny no se quedó atrás y le hizo una mueca grosera, levantando el dedo mayor de su mano. -Gin… ¿qué dices? Este bebé no es mío y lo único que intento es…

-¡¿Y qué sabes si no es tuyo?! – lo contradijo Ginny - Quizá, estuviste con una mujer y ahora ella pretende que lo cuides… - Fue hipótesis aterradora en opinión de Harry.

-Para tu información, no me estoy acostando con cualquier mujer y…

-Es evidente… - bombardeó ella con acidez. El alzó las cejas, visiblemente ofendido.

-¡Eres de lo peor! ¡Deberías recordar que no todos son como tú! – replicó él, enojado y algo colorado. - Estás completamente loca. Te aclaro que no he estado con ninguna mujer, porque no me interesa. – dijo Harry.

-¡Se nota! –Repitió ella.- Por eso no eres más que un amargado… - retrucó Ginny.

-Y tú una rebelde que hace lo quiere…

-¡Cállate idiota!- se enojó Ginny, bajando la canasta.- Prefiero ser rebelde a un infeliz… - Harry dio un paso adelante.

-¿Qué sabes tú de la felicidad? En mi opinión, solamente entiendes cómo fingirla… ¡Nunca has sido feliz!- A Ginny se le empañaron los ojos con esas palabras.

-¡Y tu tampoco! – Cachetazo terrible para Harry- Estoy harta de que me eches en cara que estoy viviendo en tu casa… ¿crees que para mi es hermoso?

-¡Nadie hablaba de eso! … - Ella bajó la mirada - Ginny, espera no quise…

Pero Harry no continuó. Un llanto muy tierno lo interrumpió desde la canasta. Ambos miraron para abajo y contemplaron al bebé. Tenía ojos azules y el pelo casi blanco. Parecía un muñeco muggle de colección. Ginny fue la primera en reaccionar, para tomarlo en sus brazos. Comenzó a acunarlo, ignorando a Harry.

Y allí fue, ante la imagen de ella con el niño, meciéndolo tan dulcemente, cuando Harry la miró diferente por primera vez. Le ocurrió algo parecido al primer día de convivencia, cuando Ginny lo había empujado en la piscina. Era algo inexplicable que lo ataba a esa imagen. Ginny levantó la mirada…

-¿Qué me miras? – Espetó.- No voy a dejarlo tirado, aunque para ti sea una carga.

-Será mejor que entremos, Ginny.- dijo él, con un raro tono de voz. – Debemos hablar en mejores condiciones… ¿no te parece?

Ginny lo miró raro. Luego de una altanera mirada, se fue directo a la casa, esperando que él la siguiese.

00

Hermione iba y venía, denotando un nerviosismo mortal. Miraba cada cinco segundos el teléfono muggle que habían instalado en La Madriguera, gracias a los caprichos de Arthur. _"Seguramente no salió nada bien, ya deberían haber llamado",_ pensaba ella.

-Mujer, le vas a hacer un surco al suelo si sigues caminado – se quejó su novio.- ¿Puedes calmarte?

-Sabes que no. – Repuso ella, rascándose la cabeza.- ¡Esto es grave, Ronald!

-Aflójale con la culpa, ¿si, amor? Tampoco hicimos algo más que justicia.

-¿Justicia? – repitió ella, sin entender. Ron asintió, pero ella negó.- ¡No, de ninguna manera! ¿Habremos hecho bien?

-Si, amor. Hemos repartido un poco el caudal de bebés que llegan a este mundo.- dijo Ron muy tranquilo. – No podemos quedarnos con todos, ¿comprendes?

-¡Pero se lo dimos a nuestros amigos!- razonó Hermione aterrada.

-¡Nosotros ya esperamos uno, cielo!- recordó Ron, algo colorado.- Es imposible que tengamos dos… y lo hicimos con Harry y con Ginny porque sabremos que estará bien y estaremos informados de su estado… ¡No fue un acto de insensibilidad! – Hermione torció los ojos.

-¡Pero lo dejaron en nuestra puerta! ¡Y ellos no son una pareja, será un caos! -dijo- Me siento mal, soy conciente de la cantidad de problemas que esto le traerá a Harry. ¡Pobrecito! Ya demasiado tiene con tu hermana, ¿no?- Ron bajó la mirada.

-El podrá hacerlo.- dijo para nada convencido.- ¡Es el Elegido, carajo!- Rió descaradamente.- Venció a Voldemort, ¿recuerdas?

-Eso no tiene nada que ver… - contradijo ella, acariciando su vientre.

-Si, para mi tiene mucho que ver porque Harry es invencible… - sonrió con exageración.

-No hace milagros, Ron- le espetó su novia. Luego rió también estruendosamente. – Bueno si, es que es muy gracioso… ¡Imagínatelo cuidando al bebé y lidiando con las locuras de Gin…!

-Quisiera verlo en este momento…

-Mañana tendremos noticias de ellos…- dijo Hermione.- ¿Estás seguro que no te vio nadie dejando la canasta?

-No, quédate tranquila.- dijo Ron.- Por suerte he mejorado mis tácticas y le pedí la capa invisible a Harry.

-Buenísimo amor.- Hermione lo besó.

Sabía que si sus amigos se enteraban de la verdad, querrían matarlos, pero tampoco habían tenido muchas opciones. A Harry le esperaba más de un problema. Hermione sentía que estaba traicionando a sus amigos, pero tal como Ron había dicho, no podían haber hecho otra cosa sin sentirse peor… Sonó el teléfono. Ron se sobresaltó.

-¡Atiende tú, amor! – pidió comenzando a lavarse las manos.

-¡Siempre tienes buenas ideas para salir parado, Weasley! – le espetó ella. – Ahora seguramente, tendré que ser yo quien enfrente… _¡Hola! _– Atendió abruptamente sin terminar la frase.- _¿Eres tú Harry?_

-_¿Hermione?- _dijo una voz de mujer.

-_¿Molly?- _intentó Hermione

-_Soy yo, querida. ¿Cómo están, tanto tiempo?-_ dijo una emocionada señora Weasley.

-_Bien, muy bien. Con Ron nos sentimos muy a gusto en la Madriguera porque… ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Cómo se le ocurre? ¡No seríamos tan atrevidos como para usar su cama_! – Ron gesticuló la palabra "EMBUSTERA", sin usar la voz. Hermione sonrió y le hizo un ademán para que no la haga reír.- _¿Cómo le está yendo a Arthur en el trabajo?_

-_Muy bien, querida. Está enloquecido de alegría, ahora que le permiten hechizar las porquerías de los _muggles… _Ya sabes, las leyes de Egipto no son tan flexibles…_ –Contestó Molly.

-_Por supuesto, he leído todo sobre las locuras de los egipcios y sus extrañas leyes mágicas. Hasta el día de hoy Ron parece acordarse de la anécdota cuando los gemelos encerraron a Percy en una pirámide… _

-_No es gracioso, querida. _– La reprendió levemente su suegra- _Juntarte con esos dos puede ser perjudicial, recuérdalo_.- la previno Molly- _En serio, te agradezco que no hayan utilizado la cama. es algo bastante privado y a Arthur no le gustaría… _

-_No se preocupe, yo no me atrevería a… bueno usted sabe.- _rió - _¿Su hijo Ron? ¡Sí, aún sigo aguantándolo, a pesar de sus idioteces cotidianas! -_Rieron_- En realidad, creo que todavía está shockeado con la idea de ser padre… pero supongo que con el tiempo se acostumbrará. Su empleo le está sentando bien, las escobas siempre fueron su perdición así que está bastante satisfecho… _

-_¡Me alegro tanto! ¡Por favor no descuides la panza! Es primordial en las madres primerizas que te alimentes sanamente. Si tienes alguna duda, puedes preguntarle a Harry. Él sabrá cómo ayudarte._

-_Sí, quiero que sea mi sanador y que traiga nuestro primer hijo al mundo. Pero me temo que no se sabe su respuesta, porque él tiene miedo que pase algo. _

-_A la larga aceptará…_ - calmó Molly.- _Hablando de Harry… ¿Cómo está Ginny? ¿Se está llevando bien con el hermoso Elegido?_ – Carcajadas. Ron disimuladamente.

-¡_Claro que sí! Aunque al principio tuvieron sus diferencias, como verá… Y tengo la noticia que Ginny no trabaja más en ese bar muggle, que a usted tanto le disgustaba. _

_-¡No te imaginas la noticia que me das!_ – Se emocionó Molly, pero luego volvió a escucharse su voz preocupada.- ¿_Qué está haciendo ahora, mi desviada hija?_

-_Le ordena el papelerío a Harry, nada del otro mundo. A él le viene muy bien esa labor de su parte ya que nunca tiene tiempo de ordenar los papeles de San Mungo… - _Hubo una interferencia- _¿Molly, está usted allí?_ – Nadie contestó.- _¿Molly?_

-_Querida…, escucha, debo cortar… ¿está Ron por ahí? Porque quiero… -_ Ron hizo una seña negativa, para que no le diga que está ahí.

-_No, él se fue a… -_ Pero Hermione no dijo nada más, porque la comunicación se cortó.- ¡Eres de lo peor! – le dijo a su novio, pero sin enojarse.

-Disculpa, no tengo ganas de aguantarla amor. Se pone pesada dándome lecciones de buen esposo.

-Mal no te vendrían- apuntó la castaña.

-¡Ojo con lo que dices! O…

-¿O qué?- dijo ella, muy coqueta.

-Tendrás que atenerte… - la abrazó por detrás.- … a las terribles consecuencias de desafiarme… - comenzó a besarle el cuello fogosamente.

00

Harry y Ginny entraron en silencio a la casa. Ginny apoyó el bebé en la mesada. Lloraba, gritaba y pataleaba. Decidió, como instinto femenino alzarlo y acunarlo. Él, al verla de esa manera se le revolvió todo adentro. Las sensaciones lideraron esa visión confusa, y se parecían demasiado a los momentos donde habían estado juntos en la piscina. Y por primera vez, una pregunta, interrogante que jamás creyó que se realizaría a sí mismo en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales, se le cruzó por la mente… "_¿Me gusta Ginny?_

-¿Quieres quitar esa cara de idiota y venir ayudarme?- le dijo ella, fastidiada.- Supongo que siendo sanador sabrás como hacer para que se calme…

Harry parpadeó, y mentalmente tachó la _maldita _pregunta de sus asignaturas pendientes. Decidió no contestársela.

-Debe tener hambre.- dijo con la voz neutral.- Prepararé algo de leche muggle, que viene con vitaminas justas para los bebés en crecimiento…

-Hazlo rápido, Harry- Rogó Ginny, mientras seguía dándole palmaditas en la espalda.- No soporto verlo sufrir…

-Los bebés no sufren, es su forma de alertar a las madres cuando necesitan algo.- dijo él, apuntando a una pequeña hoya para que se calentara la leche. Luego tomó su maletin y sacó una pequeña mamadera.

-¿Cómo es posible que tengas una…?

-Soy Sanador.- sólo dijo él.- Tengo por si hay alguna emergencia, o por si alguna madre necesita. La llenó hasta el tope; probó un poco en el dorso de la mano, justo donde tenía las cicatrices _"no debo decir mentiras"_ que Umbridge le había dejado en su quinto año. Se miraron con nostalgia. El probó la leche.- Está bien… toma…

-¿Qué? – se asustó ella.- No sé hacerlo, ¿te volviste loco?

-Hazlo, será necesario que aprendas.- Ella abrió los ojos.- Algún día, tendrás tus propios hijos, ¿verdad?

-No creo.- Harry bufó.

-Siéntate.- Ella le hizo caso, recostando al bebé en su falda.- Ahora acuéstalo y haz que te mire a ti. No le quites la mirada de encima, así te toma confianza…

-¡No es un hipogrifo! –rió ella. El también sonrió.

-Tonta. ¡Dásela, que tiene mucho hambre!- Ginny apunto la tetina de la mamadera hacia la boquita de aquel bebé desconocido y abandonado. Fue un efecto estremecedor. Ambos se quedaron hipnotizados, con los ojos fijos e incrédulos en el inocente rostro del bebé.

-Es hermoso… - comentó Ginny. El la miró a los ojos; ella también lo hizo.- Digo… ¿quién pudo abandonarlo así, sin una explicación?

-No lo sé, Ginny.-contestó Harry, tras un largo suspiro.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-No lo sé. Soy conciente que no nos podemos hacer cargo… pero… míralo, es tan pequeño…- Harry se mordió el labio inferior, pero no era por la ternura que le inspiraba el bebé. Ginny se parecía mucho a la Ginny que él había conocido, a la Ginny antes de tratar con Draco Malfoy.- ¿En qué piensas?

-Muchas cosas.- contestó él abruptamente, en el afán de no ser descubierto.- Me parece que podemos tomarnos unos días para pensar qué hacer con el bebé… por ahora, dormirá aquí esta noche… Después decidiremos, hablaremos con Ron y Hermione a ver que piensan… ¿qué opinas?

-Si, no nos queda otra alternativa. - coincidió Ginny.- Déjame decirte que mi hermano nos ayudará, pero creo que su primera reacción será reírse de nuestra suerte. – Harry asintió resignado a la actitud que obtendría de su mejor amigo. –Por otra parte, yo no puedo…-tosió nerviosamente -… yo no puedo dormir con él sola, Harry, no entiendo cómo cuidar a este muñeco… ¡Mira si me confundo y le doy cerveza muggle! – rió cautelosamente, porque ya se estaba quedando dormido. - ¡Oh mira, se está durmiendo! ¡Qué hermoso! Cuando sea grande va a tener a todas las mujeres a sus pies… ¿no crees?- Harry sonrió.

-Es muy probable. – opinó.- Entonces… ¿cómo haremos para dormir?

-¡Tengo una idea!- se entusiasmó ella, siempre tan versátil. Harry ya se iba asustando. – No seas cobarde y escúchame…

-Disculpa si las ideas propuestas o mejor dicho la mayoría de tus ideas que no son propuestas, porque las llevas a cabo sin proponérmelas, no son dignas de confianza. – dijo Harry rápidamente.

-Qué frase más larga y ridícula. -Categorizó Ginny, sonriendo.- Pero bueno, yo decía de poner el moisés del niño en tu cama y que dormamos los dos ahí…

-No… - empezó enseguida Harry.

-¡Te prometo que no haré mis jueguitos! – se comprometió Ginny, con una seriedad quizá inimaginable para su ahora irresponsable personalidad.- ¡No te sorprendas así, Harrix! En serio, tengo algunos límites… y adelante los menores, nunca…

En ese preciso momento, a Harry se le vino una idea a la cabeza que prefirió guardarse. Fue así que dijo…

-Te creo Ginnix… digo, ¡Ginny! – negó enojado consigo mismo. Ginny sonrió de oreja a oreja.- Hagamos lo que dijiste, pero cuida de no despertarlo…

Los dos se ruborizaron. El acercamiento evidente entre ellos que provocaba la llegada de ese pequeño ser, se sintió en cada partícula de aire.

00

Habían pasado dos semanas de la llegada del tercer integrante en el nº 12 Grimmauld Place. Ni Harry, ni Ginny habían decidido que hacer con él. Hermione y Ron habían estado nerviosos, pero le sugirieron como dos extraños dementes, que lo adopten. Ninguno de los dos se gastó en decir que ellos no eran una pareja y que no estaban buscando ser padres. "Aún así, no tengo un corazón de piedra", había dicho Harry, mientras Ginny descalificaba con descaro su afirmación a sus espaldas. Ron casi escupe la leche con cereales del desayuno de de ese domingo. Así que como los días pasaban y no se atrevían a hablar con las autoridades, el bebé había vivido al cuidado de Ginny, que como madre o niñera, se defendía bien en algunos casos pero en otros "metía la pata", en palabras textuales de su amiga Tracy Dumas. Tanto Tiffany como Tracy estaban bastante desconcertadas por el bebé aparecido y carente de identidad. Pero ellas, que tenían un talento especial para conseguir divertirse, habían hecho apuestas sobre el nombre que le pondrían al _futuro bomboncito inglés._ Los preferidos eran Benicio (propuesto por Tiff), Valentino (propuesto por Tracy) y Benjamín (propuesto por Ginny). Ninguna quería perder y no había nadie que tuviera la última palabra. Era una disputa que ninguna de las tres estaba dispuesta a perder, porque había en juego las entradas a un recital de Rock bastante interesante. Aunque en el fondo, Ginny pensaba que (o prefería ilusionarse) de que sus amigas se estaban encariñando con aquella hermosura aparecida en su vida recientemente. Sus ilusiones fueron ciertas cuando Tiff empezó a buscarle una hipotética novia al bebé: "Para mi hija, va a ser para mi hija… ", se ilusionaba Tiff. "Digna hija de su madre… bien p…", opinó Ginny, sonriendo en esa ocasión.

Lo cierto era que, más allá de las miles de bromas, el bebé había hecho cambiar un poco la desastrosa actitud de las chicas. De vez en mes, salían y se divertían mucho. Pero Ginny lo podía hacer muy poco, porque el niño le demandaba tiempo. Harry había notado, para su sorpresa, que Ginny no lo tomaba como un sacrificio. Quizá había preferido descargar todas sus equivocaciones en ese niño y borrar los malos pasos dados en el pasado. Esa conclusión lo llevó a preguntarse de nuevo… ¿Quién es Ginny en realidad? ¿Qué me está pasando? Ella y sus amigas disfrutaban el sábado, tiradas en la alfombra del living, con el bebé de los tres nombres, como lo llamaba en sus adentros. El niño jugaba sentado, con las cosas que le daban para entretenerlo, entre ellos juguetes de los gemelos, los únicos de la familia que sabían de su existencia. Harry decidió parar la oreja.

-Al final, pobrecito… ¡va a tener 30 años y no va a saber cómo carajo se llama!- opinó Tiff.

-¡Error! Se llama Valentino. Es un nombre hermoso. – dijo Tracy, fiel a sus deseos.

-Supongo que el bebé me conoce más a mí, así que llamará Benjamín. – frenó Ginny la discusión. - ¿O no es así, precioso? – le sonrió. Harry, se mordió el labio inferior y puso la mejor versión de cara de idiota que tenía reservada.

-Estás responsable, Ginnix.- comentó Tiff.

-Si, puede ser. – dijo ella. – Es que Benjamín me cambió…

-¿Benjamín… digo Benicio?- repuso Tiff.- No fue Benicio el que te cambió…

-¡Coincidimos por primera vez! – se alegró Tracy, chocando sus manos con las de ella.

-¿Qué quieren decir?- bufó Ginny. En el fondo sabía a qué se referían.

-¡Que a ti te gusta Harry, GINNIX DE MI ALMA!- exclamó Tiff, mientras la otra asentía. Harry se quedó sin aire para respirar. Ginny estaba levemente ruborizada.

-Harry es un divino, ya les dije. ¿Qué no daría una por una noche con él? Sin embargo no me interesa como hombre… somos genéticamente incompatibles. – contestó muy tranquila, mientras acariciaba a Benjamín.

-Ginny… no estamos hablando de nuestra situación hormonal cuando estamos enfrente de un hombre que físicamente es como Harry…- dijo Tracy, completamente específica.- No estamos hablando del sentimiento de querer acostarte con él… - su voz era muy comprensiva. Ginny intentó sonreír, pero no pudo. Harry estaba cada vez más nervioso. ¿Qué sentía Ginny? ¡Quería saberlo!

-Ya se que quieren decir. Pero no, no me gusta, ni siento cosas por él. ¿No recuerdan cuando les dije que 'no creo en el amor'?

-Eso no lo controlas.- dijo Tiff

-¡Por supuesto que no lo puedes manejar, aunque digas que no crees en él sólo porque sufriste por culpa de Malfoy!- soltó Tracy, tal vez tremendamente directa. Ginny la observó fijamente, pero no parecía enojada.

-No me pasa nada con Harry- mintió- Pero me causa curiosidad... por lo que ustedes saben.- dijo refiriéndose a la apuesta que habían hecho.

Una daga de hielo cubrió el estómago de Harry. Fue una sensación horrible y se alejó al jardín, sin saber bien porque. ¿Le molestaba que Ginny no sintiera nada por él, y que lo estuviese buscando solo por una simple curiosidad? No lo sabía. Pero le hacía más mal que bien y eso era obvio, sino hubiera seguido escuchando. "¡Diablos!", pensó. '¿Qué mierda estoy sintiendo? ¡Creo que necesito un psicólogo, estoy gravemente esquizofrénico y desequilibrado!'

Pasaron quince minutos y la noche comenzó a aparecer en ese septiembre otoñal de Londres. Harry seguía allí, maquinando ideas insalubres sobre Ginny y sus pretenciones completamente raras. Las cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas, cuando Ginny salió, despidiendo a sus amigas. Las ignoró alejándose. Se sentía confundido… ¿Qué debía hacer? "No la mires, se dará cuenta de que… ¿de qué se puede dar cuenta?"… Harry no sabía bien qué sentía.

-¡Ganaré yo la apuesta sobre Benicio!- gritaba alegremente Tiff-

-¡Se llamará Valentino, Tiffy! –Interrumpió Tracy- ¡Y te aseguro que se casará con mi hija!

-Veremos a quién le dan las entradas del recital. – dijo Ginny zanjando la cuestión o por lo menos con esa intensión. – Intenten no gritar en el jardín porque Benjamín está dormido y ya saben lo que me costó lograr que duerma…

-Lo sentimos mucho, _mami…_ - se burló Tracy. Tiff rió y vio a Harry, a pocos pasos de ellas, cerca la piscina.

-Miren, allá está _el papi_ de Valentino.- anunció a sus amigas. Ginny lo contempló en ese atardecer y recordó hacía un mes y medio cuando lo empujó a la pileta y el roce de sus labios… - ¡Ginnix! ¿En qué piensas? – se burló Tiff.

-En ganar la apuesta… - dijo con ironía Tracy.- ¿No te das cuenta, Tiffy? – la aludida le dio un leve coscorrón en su cabeza por haberla llamado así- No te enojes… ¿No te diste cuenta?- prosiguió.- ¡Lo único que le interesa es ganar la apuesta! Pero me temo que muchas veces quieres ganarla,

- Porque…- siguió Tiff - Es obvio decirlo, en realidad, pero ese hombre...

-Ese extraordinario y buen mozo hombre, si me permites.- aclaró Tracy, dando en la tecla.

-… ese hombre cerca de la piscina… - dijo Tiffany.

-...le gusta mucho a Ginnix… - terminó Tracy.

-¡Ya cállense…! - dijo Ginny, completamente ida.- No crean que no las oí. Mañana hablaremos… vengan a tomar el té, o sacaremos a pasear a Benja ¿si?

-Buen plan, así los hombres se enternecen de lo abnegadas que somos con Benicio…

-Se llama Valentino, Tiff.- repitió Tracy.- Vamos, dejemos que nuestra pelirroja amiga arregle cuentas con el sexy cicatrizado…

-Basta, váyanse… -frenó Ginny, ya riéndose.

-No se entretengan, que le bebé puede despertar… - alertó riendo Tiff y tomando la mano de Tracy.

-¡Zorras!- acusó Ginny, riéndo.

-Anda con Harrix… - desaparecieron antes de que Ginny pudiera pegarles no de manera muy inocente…

-Ya van a ver esas dos. - se dijo Ginny para si misma, sonriendo.

Volteó la cabeza hacia Harry que miraba fijamente el agua transparente de la piscina. Algo dentro de Ginny hizo comparar esa transparencia, como calcada al hombre extraordinario al que se decidió acercarse con pasos lentos, no sin antes estremecerse. "¿Qué me pasa?", se preguntó por enésima vez en ese mes y medio.

-Harry… - lo llamó con un tono de voz, que le salió demasiado tierno en opinión de él.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el cortado. Era evidente que él recordaba su frase dicha hace tan sólo unos minutos.… "No me pasa nada con Harry" y lo mantenía dolido. Pero Ginny no sabía que había escuchado todo eso y la desconcertó su tono cortante.

-¿Qué te pasa a ti? ¿Por qué me hablas así?

-¿Así como?

-¡Odio que me contestes con otra pregunta!- exclamó ella ofuscada.

-No sé a qué te refieres. Te estoy hablando bien.- dijo él con el mismo tono de… "no te aguanto más".

-Creo que te pasa algo.- intentó calmarse ella.- Y me gustaría que lo soltaras, así no tengo que aguantar esa cara de…

-¡Ojo con como te refieres a mi cara, mocosa impertinente!- se encendió Harry. Ginny también se enojó.

-¡Estás completamente inestable! ¡Definitivamente necesitas que alguien te saque esa cara de vinagre!- le espetó.

-¡Dado el caso, no serás justamente tú la que haga esa labor en mí! – dijo él, haciéndose el superado.

-¡Como si yo quisiera hacer eso contigo!

-Que yo sepa, desde que llegaste no hiciste más que insinuarte ¡y ahora pretendes desentenderte de tu nefasta actitud!

Eso fue demasiado y Ginny preparó un buen revés que iba directo a la cara de Harry. El se quiso atajar, pero resbaló con la humedad de la piscina. Con suerte no cayeron en ella, sino se hubieran pescado un buen resfriado. Rodaron en el pasto, que era como una pendiente hacia las afueras de la piscina. Cuando se quedaron por fin quietos, llegando a la parte llana del jardín, la posición era muy intimidante. Ginny estaba sobre él, y sus cortinas de pelos rojos caían a su alrededor. Se miraban fijamente, como si sufrieran una amnesia de la discusión que habían tenido segundos atrás. Harry le corrió el suave mechón detrás de la oreja. Ella respiraba entrecortadamente, no pudiendo con la revolución interna que le provocaba la fragancia que Harry despedía; contrariamente a eso, sintió también odio por la manera en que le había hablado. En el momento en que decidió salir de arriba de él, Harry lo impidió poniendo una mano en su cintura y cambiando la posición.

-¿Qué haces? – alcanzó a balbucear Ginny, antes de que los labios de Harry se posaran en los de ella y que el mundo desapareciera por completo.


	7. Me gustas mucho

**Capítulo 7**

**Me gustas mucho**

_Mentiras que ganan juicios, labios que sacan de quicio._

-¿Qué haces? – alcanzó a balbucear Ginny, antes de que los labios de Harry se posaran en los de ella y que el mundo desapareciera por completo.

Ginny comenzó a dejarse llevar sin una pregunta más. Correspondió el beso como quizá jamás lo hubiera hecho con otra persona. Sus labios se movían al ritmo de Harry, se estudiaban ese roce sublime que ninguno de los dos había experimentado antes. Fue como si besaran por primera vez, como si la sensación de besar fuera cierta solo después de haber caído rendidos en los labios del otro. Harry había perdido la conciencia, la atrajo hacia sí mismo con una mano en la nuca para intensificar el beso y Ginny introdujo su lengua en la boca de él, creyendo que el corazón explotaría de tanto latir. Ambos sufrían estremecimientos increíbles, ninguno entendía qué rayos pasaba y porqué era una magia estar viviendo ese atardecer… Pero la conciencia de Ginny ganó esa primera batalla y lo separó… Se miraron a los ojos, incapaces de explicarse los motivos de esa tormenta que los invadió inesperadamente.

-Sal de encima.- ordenó ella, con los nervios de punta. Harry salió de inmediato y se puso de pie. Ginny también se levantó.

-Yo… - intentó Harry. Pero ella solo le dirigió una mirada altanera y comenzó a correr hacia la casa- ¡ESPERA, GINNY, DÉJAME…!

Fue en vano. Ella ya había entrado. Harry decidió seguirla. Entró en la casa. Benjamín estaba durmiendo plácidamente sobre el sofá de terciopelo. Harry lo miró y subió las amplias escaleras. Ginny seguramente estaría en su cuarto. Tocó la puerta con los nudillos.

-¡Ginny!- la llamó.- Se que estás ahí y… ¡Diablos! Quiero pedirte disculpas… - Ella no contestaba- ¡Lo siento, se que…!- Harry no tenía muchos argumentos. Se restregó los ojos, realmente preocupado y amargado. Quería morirse. ¡Había besado a Ginny! _"¿Qué me pasó?, Creo que enloquecí… ¿Cómo se me ocurre besarla?"_ – ¡Ginny! Por favor, hablemos quiero pedirte disculpas…

-Estoy aquí.- musitó ella a sus espaldas. Harry se volteó. Estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta del baño, cuarto que estaba enfrente de la habitación de Ginny. Harry se puso bordó. Ella estaba seria.- Yo…

-¿Tu qué? – espetó ella. Ni siquiera sabía porqué estaba tan enojada. Después de todo había sido el mejor beso de su vida. Tal vez, en el fondo esa misma era la causa de su resentimiento.- No hace falta que te disculpes. ¿Sabes que me molesta? – el negó. – Qué siempre te haces el ubicado y hoy demostraste que eres capaz de tentarte como cualquier hombre…

-¡No!- saltó Harry- ¡No es así, no me he tentado contigo! – Se puso más rojo aún, cuando ella alzó una ceja.- No me mires así, solamente que… ¡Bueno, está bien, me equivoqué! – accedió frustrado. Ginny sonrió pícaramente, pero no dijo nada.- Además… nada, olvídalo.

-¿Además qué? – quiso saber ella. El negó.- ¡Suéltalo!

-Nada, que tu siempre me has provocado, ¡y ahora resulta que yo te tengo que pedir disculpas a ti! – Ginny abrió la boca muy grande, señal de indignación total.

-¡Esto es el colmo! – Exclamó - ¿Tengo la culpa yo de tu arrebato de calentura? – preguntó con acidez.

-¡No fue un arrebato de calentura! – corrigió él. Ginny dio un paso hacia delante y apuntó con el dedo.

-¿Qué fue entonces, _Señor Limón Correcto_?_ – _le preguntó_._

-Pues no sé… Eres una mujer y… - Suspiró y ese gesto hizo que Ginny se estremeciera.- Solamente… quise hacerlo. – Se sinceró Harry quién transpiraba cada vez más. – Se que fue una estupidez, pero…

-Shh. Ya pasó. – lo calló ella, con un dedo en sus labios. La conexión de sus miradas fue más poderosa que un arma nuclear. Ginny lo acarició. Harry tuvo nuevamente un impulso de besarla, pero se contuvo con todas sus fuerzas. La textura de la piel de su rostro podía sentirse aún sin tocarla.- Quiero que… hagamos de cuenta que… no pasó nada.

"_Ojala pudiera lograr eso_", pensó él.

-Claro. No te preocupes, no volverá a suceder.- prometió Harry, muy a su pesar.

Ginny sonrió y se retiró a la derecha del pasillo.

Dos días después, Harry se levantaba temprano para ir a San Mungo. Se vistió con su traje de sanador, con la cabeza dándole vuelta a mil por hora. Ginny había ido a dormir de Tracy, junto con Benjamín, pero Harry supuso que ya debería estar llegando. Volvería a primera hora, pero con esa pequeña pelirroja nunca se sabía. Era desastrosa con los horarios. De todas maneras, él pensaba que era lo mejor. Después de ese beso robado en el jardín, no había mucho diálogo. Más bien sembró vergüenza entre los jóvenes y se hablaban lo justo y necesario. Harry lidiaba por olvidar todo lo que había sentido con ello; pero era una misión imposible y lo más grave es que era conciente de su deseo que se repitiese. _"Ella no siente nada y tú pensando en un estúpido beso_- se decía- _Parece que tienes quince años. Además, no puedes arriesgar a nadie más, Potter. ¿Cuántas vidas se perdieron ya por tu culpa? No puedo permitirme que Ginny… " _Su mente dejó la idea inconclusa. No quería pensar más.

Harry se miró al espejo, intentando en vano acomodarse su rebelde cabello. Decidió ponerle gel y lo tiró para atrás. El brillo del cabello azabache le hacía resaltar sus ojos brillantes.

Bajó con premura las escaleras, cerrando los ojos para ir olvidando los recuerdos que lo invadían la mayor parte del día…

Al llegar a la cocina, se encontró con un espectáculo aparte. Una prueba de fuego para su corazón: Ginny bailaba y canturreaba con Benjamín sentado en su sillita, haciéndole morisquetas, a lo que el bebé reía. Ella también reía a carcajadas. Alzó al bebé y lo balanceaba, divertidísima. Cantaba una canción muy dulce, pero ridiculizándola terriblemente.

-_Lo más lindo del mar es cuando por completo, lo cubre la hermosura de tu pelo…-_ Su voz era desafinada, pero a Harry lo hipnotizó y no tuvo tiempo de defenderse ni de reaccionar para no sentir que Ginny le encantaba. –_Lo gracioso del sol, es cuando no ve nada, le encandila los ojos la luz de tu mirada… Lo lindo de la noche y las estrellas, es que tu rostro habita en todas ellas… Lo lindo de mi vida de mi vida es el saber, que la gobierna tu ser… que la gobierna tu ser… _- Ginny dio vuelta la cara y entonces lo vio.

-¡Harry!- se asustó y acomodó al bebé en un costado.- ¡Casi me matas de un infarto! ¿Qué haces parado ahí como una estatua?

-Aaaaaa… - balbuceó Benjamín, estirando los brazos a Harry.

-Lo siento mucho. – se disculpó él. -¡Hola campeón! – Lo besó en la frente y se sentó. Ginny sonrió un poco embobada.- Solo venía a desayunar… No creí que volvieras tan temprano de lo de Tracy…

-Eh… Si, ella también debía trabajar. – Explicó Ginny, perdida - Consiguió un buen empleo en el ministerio. No gana demasiado, pero creo que podrá subir de puesto…

-Qué bueno.- solo dijo Harry.- ¿Qué harás hoy?

-Ordenaré tus papeles, me quedan doscientas pilas. ¿Es necesario que tengas tantos pacientes? Y encima la mayoría son mujeres… - Harry sonrió. ¿Estaba celosa?

-No te quejes, es lo único que tienes que hacer…- contestó. De repente la idea de pensar que ella pudiera ponerse posesiva con él, lo ilusionó como a un nene.

-No me quejo. – dijo ella cortante. – Pero no es lo único, también tengo que cuidar a Benjamín. ¿Cierto, cielo? – le dijo al niño.

-A mi me espera una larga lista de pacientes hoy.- comentó Harry.- Será mejor que me apure sino quiero llegar tarde.

-Está bien. Nos vemos luego. – Sonó el timbre.- ¿Quién será a esta hora?- se lamentó la pelirroja.

-Deja, yo voy.- dijo Harry.- Tal vez sea Hermione, yo aprovecho para ir saliendo a San Mungo…

Abrió la puerta.

La persona que menos esperaba estaba plantada allí. Los mechones rubios se mecían sobre la cara pálida y autosuficiente de Draco Malfoy. El sonrió con petulancia al ver el turbado rostro de desilusión de Harry. Éste no pudo evitar recordar el daño que le había hecho a Ginny y la aversión acudió en su ayuda, para dedicarle la peor de las miradas.

-Potter.- se atrevió a saludar Malfoy.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – le dijo Harry con muy poca amabilidad.

-Supongo que te imaginas que vengo a buscar a Ginny… - contestó su interlocutor.

-¡Harry! – llamó Ginny caminando hacia la puerta de la casa.- ¿Quién tocaba el tim…? – vio a Malfoy y se estremeció visiblemente. Eso generó unos celos insoportables en Harry. Ginny sostenía Benjamín, quién jugueteaba con su aro intentado llevarlo a su boca.- ¿A qué viniste?

Draco estaba sorprendido de ver a Ginny con un bebé. Se le cruzó la idea desagradable para su gusto que Ginny estaba manteniendo una relación con el imbécil de Harry Potter.

-¿Qué significa este niño y que estés viviendo con este amargado?- preguntó secamente, cruzándose de brazos.

-Me gustaría que te vayas de mi casa.- espetó Harry.- No tienes nada que hacer aquí.

-No vine a verte a ti, idiota. Quiero hablar con Ginny y ni tú ni nadie me impedirá hacerlo.

-¡A MI NO ME HABLAS DE ESE MODO!- Gritó Harry, perdiendo la calma. Ginny abrió los ojos, muy sorprendida. Harry estaba cambiado, el no solía reaccionar así ni mucho menos levantar la voz y perder la calma.

-Por favor, Harry.- imploró nerviosa.- Ve a San Mungo, yo me encargo del Señor Malfoy.- terminó irónica.

-No creas que voy a dejarte sola con este energúmeno.- se ofuscó Harry. – Y mucho menos en mi casa.

-En serio, no te preocupes.- intentó convencerlo ella.

-¡Cuanta dulzura!- intervino Malfoy con tono de burla.- ¿Son pareja o qué? – Rió, pero se notaba que estaba demasiado celoso.- ¡Es lo más patético que vi en mi vida!

-Cállate, idiota.- lo frenó Ginny, antes que Harry hablara.- Harry, déjame sola con él. ¿Si? Te prometo que estará todo bien.

-Si, Potter, vete. No tienes nada que ver con esto.- dijo Malfoy ácidamente. Harry lo miró fijamente y tomó su maletín; al pasar por su lado le murmuró de forma que Ginny no escuchara: _"mucho cuidado"_.

Harry sin embargo, no pensaba irse. No pudo resistir la tentación de quedarse detrás de la puerta escuchando. Y si se fueran adentro, tenía pensado aparecerse en la parte de arriba para no perderse una sola palabra.

Ginny y Malfoy quedaron sólos, mirándose.

-Te escucho – habló la pelirroja con voz neutral.

-Quiero que volvamos. – contestó Malfoy con simplicidad. Ginny acomodó a Benjamín y se aferró para darse fuerzas.- ¿De dónde salió ese niño? Porque no dan las cuentas para que sea nuestro hijo… - rió.

-Eso no te importa.- espetó Ginny.- Yo no quiero saber más nada contigo.

-Se que te he lastimado… - empezó Draco.

-¿Lastimarme? ¿A mí? ¡Já!- mintió Ginny, orgullosa. – No me has hecho ningún daño, Draco. Solamente no quiero saber más nada contigo.

Harry festejó detrás de la puerta.

-No te creo… - Malfoy dio un paso adelante.

-No te acerques, te lo digo en serio.- lo frenó Ginny.

-¿Me tienes miedo? – sonrió Malfoy, seductoramente.

-No, me produces un tremendo asco.- lo cortó Ginny, quitándole la sonrisa de la boca.- No quiero verte nunca más. Y esto es definitivo.

-Estás mintiendo.- murmuró Draco.- Tu me deseas igual que antes… lo sé, puedo sentirlo en tu piel…

-No… - negó Ginny. Pero Malfoy tenía un olor irresistible que la atontaba. Él acercó su boca a la de ella. Se sintió turbada y confundida. Draco la besó y ella se dejó besar. Necesitaba saber qué sentía.

El silencio produjo un vacío impensado en Harry. La curiosidad se apoderó de él y espió por la ventana, incapaz de contenerse. Entonces los vio besándose y huyó de allí.

-Basta.- lo frenó Ginny.- Basta, no quiero que vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más.

-¡No pusiste mucha resistencia! – le espetó Draco, enojado por su rechazo.

-No. Y si quieres saber el porqué, simplemente necesitaba confirmar algo…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que ya no me mueves un pelo.- le contestó Ginny con una sonrisa.- Y en efecto, no me mueves un pelo… ¡no sabes la alegría que eso me da!

-Eso es mentira. Siempre has estado enamorada de mí. – dijo Malfoy con seguridad.

-¿Quién te crees que eres?- rió Ginny.- Será mejor que te vayas, me aburriste. Ah, una cosa, no vuelvas a esta casa, ¿queda claro?

-Sabes que soy perseverante y no me resignaré a ti. – dijo Malfoy.- Pagarás muy caro tus desplantes, chiquita.

-¡No sabes el miedo que tengo, estúpido!- Ginny largó una carcajada.- ¡Vete de una vez, tengo cosas que hacer! ¡Vamos, vamos!

Draco se fue dando un portazo. Ginny lo vio desaparecer y tras cerciorarse de que ya no estaba, dos lágrimas silenciosas recorrieron su rostro.

Manejaba a toda velocidad por el camino que lo conducía a San Mungo. En el fondo no quería ir a ningún lado, sentía que quería dejar de pertenecer a la realidad que estaba viviendo. Los celos siguieron apretando el acelerador. A pesar de su estructurada personalidad, casi logra pasarse dos semáforos en rojo. Nunca se había sentido así y estaba asustado. Harry comprendió que ver a Ginny besando a otro, borrando su propia marca desde aquel inolvidable atardecer donde en un arrebato de locura se apoderó de sus labios, lo aterraba, disminuía la alegría, le hacía daño. ¿Por qué me afecta tanto? ¿Qué me pasa con Ginny?, se preguntó sin atreverse a contestar. Giró a la derecha y cambió su rumbo: necesitaba hablar con alguien.

La Madriguera era un lugar cálido, aunque remitiera a esa persona de la cual se quería escapar. Se acercó a la puerta rogando que Ron no se haya ido Sortilegios Weasley. Tuvo suerte, porque él mismo contestó.

-¡Harry!- se sorprendió su amigo, con una taza de café en la mano- ¡Me agarraste justo, me estaba por ir a…!- se interrumpió al ver el rostro de Harry. Miró la hora- Es completamente anormal ver que estás faltando a tus pacientes. ¿Ocurre algo? – Harry suspiró.- Ni hace falta que contestes, pasa. Hermione ha salido, podremos hablar tranquilos…

Harry se arrojó en el sofá que tanto conocía. Mas allá de no haber dicho una palabra, Ron comprendía que las cosas no estaban bien y ese silencio era lo que necesitaba, que alguien lo entendiera sin preguntar nada.

-¿Ginny?- se animó a decir Ron, viendo que su amigo estaba estudiando con la mirada la chimenea apagada.- ¿Ocurrió algo con ella? ¿Cómo está el bebé?

-Bien.- dijo Harry, tristemente- Están los dos bien.

-¿Entonces qué rayos te ocurre?- se exasperó Ron.- Tienes una cara de velorio terrible.

-Malfoy fue a buscar a tu hermana. – explicó Harry. – Estoy preocupado.

-¿Malfoy? – Dijo Ron con resentimiento- ¿Qué quiere ahora?

-Seguramente, volver con ella.- dijo Harry. A Ron le pareció que estaba muy bien informado.- ¿Qué pasa, por qué me miras así?

-Estás raro.- dijo Ron, parpadeando.- Hace un mes que estás raro.

-¿Qué tengo que ver yo? Creí que hablábamos de Malfoy y de Ginny. –desvió Harry, enseguida.

-Mira, si Malfoy quiere volver con Ginny está en ella decirle que no. Si se vuelve a equivocar, aprenderá nuevamente.- dijo resueltamente Ron.

-Veo que ya no eres el hermano guardabosques de Hogwarts.- repuso Harry, algo decepcionado porque esperaba que su amigo lo ayudase a… ¿a qué?, no lo tenía en claro.

-Es necesario que se rompa la cabeza de nuevo, si es que así cae a la realidad de quién es Draco Malfoy. – Opinó Ron.

-¿Tu sabes qué le hizo, exactamente?- quiso saber Harry, sin contenerse a preguntar. Ron lo miró fijo.

-No. – Contestó Ron con sequedad.- Ni prefiero saberlo. Oye, ¿has pensado en lo que hablamos en tu oficina?- Harry frunció las cejas, no entendiendo a qué se refería.

-Hablo de atender a Hermione en el parto.- aclaró su amigo.

-Sabes que…- empezó Harry.

-Veo que ya tienes la respuesta.- dijo Ron ofendido.

-No te enojes…- se disculpó Harry. – Yo no quiero que…

-¡Tú no te atreves a ser el de siempre, porque insistes en culparte de algo que eres completamente inimputable! De lo contrario, estarías preso.- escupió Ron, cansado de su actitud.

-No quiero tocar el tema, Ron.- se levantó.- Será mejor que me vaya a trabajar, fue una estupidez venir a molestarte a estas horas de la mañana…

Ron se quedó pensativo y de repente cayó en la conclusión que sería en vano insistir. Hermione sería atendida por el sanador Potter y cuando llegue el momento del parto, estaba seguro que se encargaría de eso.

-Espera, Harry.- lo frenó Ron, saliendo de sus cavilaciones.- Siéntate, porque no he terminado.- Harry le hizo caso, tras un suspiro de cansancio.- ¿Quieres que te diga la verdad?

-Ya me has dicho tu opinión acerca de Dal…

-No hablo de Dalma, - lo cortó Ron.- sino de Ginny. – Harry se puso tenso.- ¿Estás celoso o me parece a mí? – rió.

-¿Qué yo qué?

-Lo que escuchaste. ¡No te hagas el tonto conmigo!

-Me voy.- lo atajó Harry sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.- Estás desvariando. Hasta luego.

Se fue, dejando a un Ron sonriente. El pelirrojo se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba del todo normal.

Ginny le cambiaba los pañales a Benjamín, intentando contener las lágrimas. La visita de Draco la había desestabilizado emocionalmente, la había hecho volver atrás, a ese pasado que tanto luchó por olvidar. Aún no entendía cómo le daba la cara para reclamarle cosas, después de lo que le había hecho. Sacó un poco de talco y le puso en la colita del bebé, quién se entretenía baboseando un cepillo de goma. Tomó un pañal de su cómoda y levantó las piernas para colocárselo.

Ginny, escarbando en su interior, descubrió para su sorpresa que a pesar del mal momento lo vivido con Draco no la afectaba como antes. No le hacía el daño irreparable que en el pasado tanto la había afectado. Incluso llegó a pensar que ya no sentía lo mismo por él. ¿Qué rayos estaba ocurriendo? Algo dentro de ella estaba cambiando, pero no sabía a qué se debía o mejor dicho a quién… _¡Eso lo sabes muy bien!_ Habló la voz de su conciencia. Pero el timbre interrumpió de nuevo sus cavilaciones. Por suerte Benjamín ya estaba listo para tomar la mamadera de la tarde. Lo alzó y bajó las escaleras, esperando que no sea el dueño de casa.

-¿Quién es? – inquirió dudosa.

-¡Soy yo Gin! – musitó la voz de Hermione. - ¡Vine a tomar cervezas! – rió.

Ginny sonrió y abrió la puerta.

-Hola.- le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego observó su vientre.- Creo que no deberías tomar cervezas…

-¡Lo sé, tonta!- replicó Hermione.- Solo bromeaba. ¡Hola hermoso!- saludó al bebé, quién sonrió simpáticamente- ¡Permiso!- se metió en la casa y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Ginny la siguió.- Siempre coincidí con el gusto de Harry para la decoración… - se sentó en una de las banquetas.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?- invitó Ginny acomodando a Benjamín en su sillita.

-¡Claro que sí! Tengo hambre.- respondió Hermione.

-No es raro.- dijo Ginny riendo.

-¡Más respeto!- dijo Hermione con el dedo índice levantado.- Supongo que tengo la justificación de estar embarazada…

-Puede ser… ¿qué te parece un té con tostadas? – propuso Ginny.

-Estará bien, para merendar.- aceptó su cuñada.

Ginny se puso la pava, la cual con un golpecito de la varita hirvió en cuestión de segundos. Sacó dos tazas amarillas y le puso dos saquitos de té. Hermione solamente la miraba y Benjamín jugaba con dos sonajeros.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó y Ginny supo que no era una pregunta al pasar. No supo qué contestar por lo que sólo dijo:

-Bien.

-Vamos Ginny, a mi no me metes el verso como lo haces con Tracy y Tiffany.- recordó Hermione con absoluta sinceridad.

-Ojo con lo que dices de ellas.- Ginny le alcanzó el té y ubicó un plato de tostadas en el centro de la mesa. – Recuerda que son mis amigas.

-No lo olvido. – Repuso Hermione.- Pero te pido por favor que a mi no me mientas. Ya sé que Draco estuvo aquí esta mañana.

Ginny enarcó las cejas.

-¡Cómo corren las noticias por Inglaterra! – dijo sarcásticamente- ¡Se ve que cabeza rajada no sabe cerrar su boca!

-No le eches la culpa a Harry. Está preocupado por ti. Y también yo.

-Hermione, me se defender sola. No hace falta que me traten como una niña- espetó Ginny.- Qué tome cervezas de vez en cuando, no significa…

-¿No entiendes que no quiero que te vuelva a lastimar?- dijo Hermione.- Se que ese desgraciado te persuadió para acostarse contigo durante meses y luego…

-¡No hables! ¡No quiero escucharte!- se encendió Ginny.- Te pido por favor que no me recuerdes cuán estúpida fui. ¡No hace falta!

-Lo hago por tu bien. Se que te sentiste usada y…

-Es un problema mío. Y no me siento usada.- espetó Ginny, comenzando a enojarse.- Por favor, no quiero discutir contigo… demasiado tendré que aguantar a Potter cuando regrese…

-¿Volverás con Draco?

-No. Por supuesto que no. ¿Contenta?

-No, hasta que no vea que lo hayas superado.- dijo Hermione- Pero igual te veo mucho mejor desde que vives con Harry. Y esta hermosura también ha colaborado en eso…- miró con dulzura a Benjamín y le dio una tostada.- ¿Qué opinas tú?

-Que necesitas acostarte con Ron.- sonrió Ginny.

-¿Más todavía? – se asustó Hermione.-

-¡Qué asco!- dijo Ginny riendo.

-Tú sacaste el tema… de todas maneras creo que a ti te pasa algo más… digo, no te veo realmente angustiada por lo de Draco…

-No lo estoy y eso me hace feliz.- contestó Ginny, sorbiendo té.

-¿Y a qué se debe este estado de superación personal? – Ginny enseguida supo que quería llegar a Harry.

-No empieces.- la frenó.

-No esquives.- siguió Hermione mordiendo la décima cuarta tostada con manteca.- ¿Te gusta Harry?

-¿Por qué todos me preguntan eso? – se ofuscó Ginny levantándose.

-Por algo será.

-No me pasa nada con Harry. Así que no vuelvas a tocar ese tema.- dijo Ginny mirándola a los ojos.

-No te enojes. Igual a mí no me haces el verso. Yo se muy bien quién eres y cómo les mientes a todos.

-¿Qué yo miento?

-Sí, tu. – dijo Hermione con seguridad y se levantó al mismo tiempo.- ¿O piensas que me creo la Ginny feliz que vives inventando, la que se acuesta con todos? Tú sabes que eso es mentira. Solamente actúas y así nunca podrás ser feliz.

Ginny rió.

-Te estás poniendo pesada… ¿ya te vas?- dijo secamente.- En serio, cuando estés así no vengas, porque no te aguanto…

-Ojala nadie más que yo lo note… aunque hoy por hoy, lo dudo. Y sí, debo irme a ver a Ron.- sonrió.

Ginny la acompañó a la puerta. Al quedarse sola nuevamente, supo que su cuñada tenía razón.

-

Harry llegó horas más tarde de las que normalmente arribaba en su hogar. Había caminado durante horas, mediando la pelea de su corazón y su cabeza que se contradecían terriblemente y ya no aguantaba a ninguno de los dos. Lo estaban volviendo loco. La conclusión que sacó fue horrible, nunca se la hubiera esperado. Era una pesadilla, absolutamente todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Recordaba más de seis veces por día el beso que Ginny le había dado en el jardín, soñaba con el olor de su piel, se estaba volviendo loco, quería abrazarla. Esa mujer era a sus ojos, cada día más hermosa y significaba un peligro que él no se quería atrever a cometer: hacía funcionar a su corazón como hace tiempo no arrancaba.

Estacionó en su garage y al sacar la llave, se tomó las cienes. Estaba llegando tarde, y tenía llamadas perdidas de Ginny en su celular. No se había atrevido a atenderla. El silencio dejó a relucir las cosas que durante la mayor parte del día se empeñaba en esquivar. _"Ginny, y su pelo. Ginny y sus ojos. Ginny y el beso de Ginny. Ginny y su cintura… _Maldita Ginny." ¿Por qué sentó tanto odio cuando Draco Malfoy se presentó en su casa? _"Porque estás celoso…" _

Se bajó del auto. Tenía que olvidarla a como de lugar. Ginny no era para él, nunca iba a corresponderlo, era un desastre personificado… "¿Por qué estoy pensando en ella y en mí juntos?" , se preguntó angustiado. "Quizá sea el momento de conocer a otra mujer para evitar esto…"

Al abrir la puerta, la idea del olvido se desvaneció por completo.

Ginny dormía en el sofá. Benjamín estaba en su moisés, a su lado, también durmiendo. Todo daba a entender, que lo había esperado despierta. Harry se acercó a ella y le corrió el pelo de la cara. Las pecas estaban más relucientes que nunca. Harry se acordó de repente una de las verdades que le había dicho un amigo, hace un tiempo atrás: "lo que sientes por ella se devela cuando la ves dormir"

El corazón se aceleró sin control. La acarició sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, sin dilucidar que sus estremecimientos daban mensajes claros, decodificados del exacto significado de esa mujer en su ser.

Verla así, tan inocente, tan intacta, tan callada – la idea lo hizo sonreír embobado-. Ginny era hermosa. Nunca lo había notado antes, que las facciones eran adictivas. ¡Y como besaba! Harry se mordió el labio deseoso. Esa mujer lo envolvía, con una fuerza increíble…

-¿Qué me está pasando contigo…? – le susurró despacio.- Me estás volviendo loco, pequeña. Aunque tú no lo sepas, no puedo explicar la manera en que… - respiró hondo.- Me arrastras en tu locura, ¿entiendes? Y lo peor es que me gusta... me gusta besarte… besarte así… con la misma euforia de mis sueños…- acercó su boca hasta estar a centímetros.- Me gustas mucho...

Ginny despertó.


	8. La fiesta

Hola gente! ¿Cómo están? Sí, ya sé que tardé mucho. Pero todas mis excusas ya las di en ADM con un discurso con el que seguramente aburrí a muchos lectores... jaja!! Por suerte, estoy intentando ponerme al día con mis historias y ahora me toca cumplir con esta, que es mi favorita, y la amo mucho. ADM ya está terminando y en cuanto lo haga, empiezo otra del mismo tipo ¡es una promesa!

Pero hablando de la Euforia, y sobre este capítulo, debo decir que me dejó bastante satisfecha. (Obvio, espero que ustedes me digan su opinión que es la que verdaderamente importa!) Lo empecé ayer y hoy, en un ataque repentino de inspiración, lo terminé. Fue de un tirón, por supuesto abandonando mi estudio, pero bueno, si no lo escribía sabía que tampoco me iba a poner a estudiar porque estoy desconcentradísima, asi que preferí pecar y de paso hacerle un favor a los que les gusta este fic. jajaa!

Me encantaría que me digan qué les parece. Verán un gran avance en la relación de nuestros dos tortolitos favoritos, y eso es debido a razones importantes, porque quiero que pasen muchas cosas, por eso no quiero extenderme mucho. Aún así, espero que les guste, pero si les parece un tanto precipitado (me quedó esa duda), me gustaría que me lo digan y voy alterando el ritmo en el próximo capítulo. Por cierto, este es más largo que los demás y lo hice para recompensarlos por tantos meses de espera... Algo que me gustaría aclarar, es que, más allá de todo lo que tarde, nunca voy a dejar ningún fic sin terminar, siempre los voy a terminar a todos. Habrá épocas donde actualice seguido, otras dónde se me complique, pero tarde o temprano me verán por acá. ¡No se van a salvar de mí!

Saludos a Jor, a Ginevre, y GRACIAS por todos los reviews que me dejaron en el capítulo siete. ¡En serio, me hicieron muy feliz!

Besos a todos.

Joanne.

Pd- Si ven algún error, ya saben... se me pasó! Disculpas adelantadas! jaja!

* * *

**Con la misma euforia de mis sueños**

**Capítulo 8**

**La fiesta**

_Es tu amor esa dulce mirada, flores en el jarrón, besos de madrugada._

-¿Qué me está pasando contigo? – le susurró despacio.- Me estás volviendo loco, pequeña. Aunque tú no lo sepas, no puedo explicar la manera en que… - respiró hondo.- Me arrastras en tu locura, ¿entiendes? Y lo peor es que me gusta... me gusta besarte… besarte así… con la misma euforia de mis sueños…- acercó su boca hasta estar a centímetros.- Me gustas mucho...

_Ginny despertó._ Harry se echó hacia atrás, realmente avergonzado de lo que acababa de decir. De repente, Ginny tuvo un instinto totalmente inesperado.

Lo tomó del cuello y comenzó a zarandearlo impulsivamente.

-¿¡PERO QUÉ TE...!? – se asustó Harry, intentando apartarla, pero era como si sus manos estuviesen pegadas al cuello.

-¿Te… parece… que … estas … son horas de llegar… Harry Potter?- murmuró entrecortado.

-¡SUÉLTAME, LOCA!-Logró apartarla.- ¿Qué bicho te picó? ¿Escuchaste algo de lo que…?

Ginny se levantó del sofá estirándose el cuello. Estaba enfadada y enfurruñada.

-¿Si escuché qué? – preguntó. Entonces Harry dedujo que no había oído ni una sola palabra. -¡Lo único que sé es que tardaste demasiado y yo he estado muy preocupada Potter!

-¡No fue para tanto! – intentó defenderse él.

-¿Qué no fue para tanto? ¿Para qué demonios creaste ese código de convivencia?- preguntó furiosa.- Después me dices irresponsable a mí.

Harry no daba crédito a sus oidos. Ella se atrevía a decirle irresponsable, cuando era un completo desastre y tenía que perseguirla para que cumpla sus obligaciones. ¡Era el colmo!

-Cuando esta mañana me fui, estabas muy bien acompañada.- Él no podía olvidar su encuentro con Malfoy y aunque no hubiese querido mostrarse celoso, las palabras se le salieron de sus labios antes que pudiera detenerlas.- No entiendo porque tanto alboroto…

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué tiene que ver Draco en todo esto?- dijo Ginny, poniendo una expresión de cansancio.

-Tiene que ver porque no quiero que ese energúmeno ponga un pie en esta casa nunca más.- explotó Harry.- ¿No te das cuenta que es un desgraciado?

-¿Acaso yo te digo lo que tienes que hacer con tu vida?- preguntó Ginny con sarcasmo.- Y por otra parte, no era para que le vayas con el cuento a mi hermano y a Hermione. ¡Podrías haber mantenido tu bocota cerrada!

Harry enrojeció. Hermione lo había puesto en evidencia con los terribles celos que lo estaban acongojando. _"Cuando la vea, ya va a ver lo que es bueno"._

-Yo… solamente quise… protegerte.- se excusó débilmente. Esa frase enterneció la mirada de Ginny.- Disculpa si…

-Está bien, Harry.- dijo Ginny, hecha un corderito. _¡Ponerme esa cara es jugar sucio, Potter!_- No quiero que vuelvas a llegar tarde.- fue un pedido bastante humilde.

Harry se mordió el labio, lo mataba la idea que se haya preocupado por él. De repente, Ginny tuvo un impulso y se dejó llevar por él: dio dos pasos decisivos y lo abrazó con fuerza. Harry correspondió el contacto, sintiendo el olor de su flagrante cabello. Cerró los ojos como si estuviera en el mismísimo cielo. Definitivamente, estar así era nadar en pompas de jabón con olor a flores y jazmines. Ginny apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Harry y sintió que su cuerpo encajaba a la perfección en el de él, que el olor que despedía era realmente adictivo, un calor que hizo miles de mariposas aletearan incansablemente en su estómago. Suspiró, disfrutando aquello como nunca había disfrutado nada en su vida, el placer era tan grande, que tuvo impulsos de entregarse a él y… pero arrancó la idea de su cabeza y contempló gustosa la calma arrolladora que el cuerpo de ese hombre le confería, al estar tan cerca el suyo.

-Tuve miedo.- murmuró Ginny.- Miedo a que te hubiera pasado algo.

-No te preocupes.- susurró Harry.- Yo estoy bien.- intensificó la fuerza de sus brazos tenuemente, haciéndola estremecer.

El abrazo cesó, pero sin dejar de quedarse entrelazados; se miraron a los ojos. Con esa mirada se estaban diciendo lo que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a poner en palabras. _Quisiera escucharte decir lo que gritan tus ojos_, pensó Harry. _Si existiera un lenguaje visual, podría confirmar lo que me está diciendo esa mirada_, pensó Ginny.

Fueron acercándose lentamente para sellar el pacto, pero justo cuando estaban milímetros de distancia, Benjamín los interrumpió con un llanto desesperado. Ambos se sobresaltaron por lo que iban a hacer. Ginny se soltó rápidamente y lo tomó del moisés.

-Hola cielo, ¡perdón!- musitó. Estaba roja de vergüenza.- Debe tener hambre.- le comentó a Harry.- Y tú también, ¿vamos a la cocina?

Dalma, la perrita caniche, comenzó a ladrar. Entre el animal y el bebé, lograron liberar la vergüenza que habían sentido los dos jóvenes, estando a punto de besarse.

-¡Hola Dalma!- la saludó Harry afectuosamente.- Yo también tengo hambre, pero primero iré a ponerme ropa más cómoda. Ustedes vayan yendo.

-Está bien, te esperamos.

Cuando Harry vio a Ginny y Benjamín desaparecer, dio unos vítores hacia el techo, realmente eufórico por el acercamiento con Ginny. Ahora él sabía que a ella le pasaba algo, aunque no supiera con exactitud qué. Saltó como un loco y subió las escaleras, sonriendo. Dalma lo siguió, igual de contenta.

Cuando bajó, luego de ducharse rápidamente y con el pijama puesto, Ginny le estaba dando un biberón a Benjamín. El niño depositaba una manito en la pera de Ginny, mirándola con mucho cariño. Ginny pensaba, mientras tanto, _"Esto es patético. Después de lo que pasó me sigo haciendo la tonta. En realidad me parece que Harry me gusta…" _Harry la vio sonreír con tanta ternura, que no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior, con deseo. Ginny lo vio llegar.

-¿Qué haces mirando así? – le dijo, muy perseguida.- No pude preparar nada aún.- se apresuró a añadir. Tuvo miedo que Harry le haya hecho legeremancia.

-¿Eh? – le contestó él, completamente embobado.- Nada, estaba mirándolos… - _Patética excusa, Potter_. - No hay problema, deja que hoy me encargue yo de la cena…

-¿Tú?- se burló Ginny. Dalma se había dormido en su alfombra roja, después de haber cenado un alimento balanceado servido por Ginny.

-Mira pelirroja, no vas a desairear mis capacidades culinarias.- dijo Harry sonriendo profundamente.- Aún no conoces quién soy yo enfrente de una cocina.

-¡Si eres igual que practicando Oclumancia…!- rió Ginny divertida.

-Debo decir que lo hago mucho mejor. ¿Supiste algo de Tracy y Tiff? Hace mucho que no se las ve por acá.

Ginny se sorprendió.

-Tenía entendido que no las soportas.- dijo. Harry rió.

-Bueno, tampoco para tanto.

-Vendrán el primer sábado de octubre, haremos una fiesta aquí.- informó Ginny

Al conocer la noticia, Harry enseguida comprendió que todo estaba resultando demasiado redondo para ser cierto.

-Me parece que no le pediste permiso al dueño de casa.- recordó.- Además, ¿qué haremos con Benjamín?

-Lo cuidará la madre de Tracy.- aclaró Ginny, resueltamente.- Y disculpa que no te avisé antes, tu aspecto aburrido me dio permiso sólo. ¡Necesitas despejarte, hombre! Y beber varias cervezas.

-No tomo alcohol.- respondió Harry, sacando huevos de la heladera para comenzar a cocinar.- Espero que no hagan demasiado lío o…

-Estará todo en orden.- dijo Ginny haciéndose la inocente.- ¿No es cierto mi amor?- le habló a Benjamín. Luego lo sentó en su sillita para que empiece a jugar con sus juguetes.- Por cierto, cuando te estaba esperando, necesitaba beber y no podía por Benja. ¡Fuiste cruel!

Harry negó con la cabeza reprobando su último comentario.

-Eres imposible. – dijo.

"_Y tu eres hermoso_", pensó Ginny.

-Hoy estuve ordenando tus papeles sobre la historia clínica de tus pacientes.- comentó ella.- ¡No puedo creer! Hay trescientas mujeres y cien hombres. Todas son rubias. – rió.

-Es algo que tengo que padecer.- Harry sacó carne del congelador y la volvió a la temperatura ambiente con un golpecito de su varita.- Algunas son realmente insoportables. ¿Te imaginas que piden consulta conmigo para dar celos a su pareja?

-¡No te la puedo!- se sorprendió Ginny, incrédula.- Si eso no es desesperación, no se que es… pero por otra parte, ¿qué se siente ser un galán de telenovela muggle?

Harry rió, irónicamente.

-¿Galán? No, estás equivocada. Ese papel lo ocupará otro, a mi solamente me usan para que sus esposos le presten más atención. No creas que eso me suba el ánimo.- rieron.

Continuaron hablando así, fluidamente, mientras comían y cocinaban. Ambos iban comprendiendo lo placentera que era la compañía del otro. Harry notaba a cada segundo que pasaba lo cambiada que estaba Ginny, en cuanto a sus costumbres y aspectos. Por más que siguiese vistiendo de forma provocativa, ya no usaba los _hot Jeans_ y él lo agradeció silenciosamente, también porque lo pondría muy celoso a esas alturas.

Ginny sirvió café, mientras sostenía a Benjamín en sus brazos, que ya estaba dormido nuevamente.

-Oye, Gin, - el detalle de su sobrenombre no se les escapó a la aludida: sonaba muy bien desde los labios del sanador Potter.- ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro.- respondió ella, sonriendo encantadoramente. Un cosquilleo en el estómago de Harry sacudió su compostura al verla sonreír así.

-Me gustaría saber qué fue lo que Draco Malfoy te hizo. – Ginny palideció.- No es que quiera molestarte, pero… prefiero enterarme por tus labios, por si alguna vez me lo cruzo y…

Ginny bajó la mirada.

-Me cuesta hablar de eso Harry, no te ofendas… Es lo mismo si yo te pregunto que rayos pasaba entre Dalma y tú… ¿No te parece algo íntimo?

-Si, puede ser. ¿Y si hacemos trueque?- sonrió Harry. Ginny también lo hizo.

-Trueque hacíamos con Tracy cambiándonos los hombres, por quince minutos.

-¡Diablos Ginny! ¡No quería oír eso! – se quejó Harry, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¡Qué celoso! – bromeó Ginny. "Me descubrió", pensó él.

-Mira Ginnix…digo Ginny… No deberían…

-No seas exagerado, eran sólo unos besos. – calmó ella, despreocupadamente.

-Lo sé.- dijo Harry.- Alardeas mucho de tus experiencias con gente del sexo opuesto. Pero me parece que sólo es un mecanismo de defensa, ¿o me equivoco?

A Ginny se le borró la sonrisa.

-No me analices.- dijo cortante.

-¿Qué te hizo Draco?

-¿Por qué te interesa saberlo?

-No hace falta que yo te diga eso.- esa frase hizo que Ginny se estremeciera. Era como si le hubiera sugerido que…- Vamos, tu puedes contar conmigo.- puso una mano encima de la de ella.

Ginny acostó a Benjamín en el moisés. Lo tapó y luego miró a Harry.

-Te escucho.- dijo él.

-Bueno yo… Diablos, no sé como empezar, no le he dicho esto a nadie.- suspiró.- Cuando empecé a salir con Draco yo era virgen. –Enrojeció repentinamente - Pasaron unos meses y él me pidió que estuviéramos juntos. Yo no estaba segura, Harry, había cosas en él que me hacían dudar.

-¿Por ejemplo?

-Él llegaba tarde a las citas, a veces las olvidaba. Algunos días, no aparecía ni siquiera para preguntarme en dónde estaba. Además, desconfiaba de mí, cuando yo era incondicional con él. Jamás le he mentido, siempre le fui de frente. Pero él no valoraba eso, simplemente no se guardaba reclamos acerca de mi relación con mis amigos varones y todo un cuento que sólo su cabeza maquinaba…

-Bueno, tú y tus amigos…- interrumpió Harry.

-¡No lo defiendas, porque no te cuento más! – Exclamó Ginny indignada.- Él sabía que yo tenía muy buenos amigos, y no los iba a dejar por él. Tú deberías entenderme.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

-Porque durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos todos hablaban de una relación de ti y Hermione, que por supuesto no era cierta. – un atisbo de rencor asomó en la frase.

-Es verdad.- admitió Harry.- Tú por esas épocas…

Ginny sonrió, sabía muy bien a qué se refería.

-Sí, tú me gustabas. Debo decir que fuiste un desgraciado cuando invitaste a Cho Chang al baile.- Harry rió.

-Pero no nos desviemos. Sigue con lo de Draco.

-En definitiva, él quería estar conmigo y yo no me animaba. Por supuesto, el nunca supo que yo era virgen. ¡Imagínate confesarle, con dieciocho años que era virgen! Me parecía vergonzoso.

-No, vergonzoso es hacer algo que no sientes y luego arrepentirte.- la corrigió Harry razonablemente.

-En ese momento no me animé a confesárselo. Son estupideces que uno piensa a esa edad. – Desaprobó esa actitud con un ademán de mano.- Entonces, una noche… En realidad, no sé porqué te estoy contando esto a ti…

-¿No confías en mí?- preguntó Harry, con dulzura.

-¡Me da mucha vergüenza y…! – Se hizo un silencio, donde Harry le sostuvo la mirada.- No le dirás a Ron ni a nadie, ¿verdad?

-¿Hace falta que yo te prometa algo así?- replicó él, un tanto ofendido.

-Está bien, está bien. – Aceptó ella. Respiró hondo y evitó mirar a Harry a los ojos.- Una noche me invitó a comer a su departamento. Estaba muy raro, yo lo noté agresivo. Después cenar, quise irme a mi casa, detestaba que su ánimo cambiara repentinamente. Fui allí cuando él, me impidió que me fuera… entonces… me dijo que…me amaba y que quería estar conmigo. – Se le empañaron los ojos.- Él, el…

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín Ginny!- exclamó Harry consternado.- ¿Malfoy te violó?

-Yyyoo…- comenzó a tartamudear.-… tteenníaa-aa mmmucchoo miedo… y no pude detenerlo, Harry. No quise contradecirlo porque temí que me golpeara, entonces accedí, pero yo no quise… ttee jurro… Fue tan tan horrible… Y nadie lo supo, ni si quiera Hermione…

Harry se arrodilló enfrente su silla. La abrazó.

-Calma pequeña, calma. Ya no te hará daño, te lo prometo yo.

La confesión de Ginny selló un pacto de confianza entre los dos. Además de gustarse, ellos profundizaron, con el correr del tiempo, una gran amistad. Ginny se sintió liberada de haber podido confesar el peor momento de su vida y además, a la persona menos pensada. De todas maneras, le pidió que nunca más tocaran el tema y Harry respetó eso. El joven, después de entender finalmente la razón por la que Ginny había cambiado tanto con una máscara desinhibida y totalmente falsa, sintió con más intensidad la atracción que padecía hacia Ginny desde hacía ya dos meses. En ningún momento ella sintió vergüenza y eso la sorprendió: era increíble poder ser auténtica con alguien y Harry, a quién ese detalle no se le pasó, le encantaba que ella lo haya elegido comportándose, como la Ginny de siempre.

La señora Weasley llamó varias veces a la casa, pero Ginny hablaba tal cual que la última vez que había visto a su madre. No demostraba en su voz todos los cambios y alteraciones en su vida desde los últimos meses. Harry pensó que era comprensible porque después de todo Molly no tenía ni idea de la llegada de Benjamín a sus vidas.

Septiembre dio paso a octubre y el otoño fue haciendo que las hojas de los árboles del jardín de Grimmauld Place, fueran desprendiéndose al fatal destino de desaparecer. A medida que las hojas caían, la panza de Hermione crecía a pasos agigantados. Ron aseguró que por cada hoja seca, su mujer aumentaba un kilo. El tono de preocupación hizo que Tracy y Tiffany lo cargaran por horas riéndose a carcajadas. Para disgusto del pelirrojo, se le sumaron los gemelos, quienes le aseguraron que si Hermione pesaba trescientos kilos en los próximos meses, ellos la seguirían aceptando como cuñada.

Los preparativos de la fiesta del sábado en la casa de Harry marchaban de maravilla gracias las locas ideas de Tracy, Tiffany y Ginny, quienes en cuestión de fiestas y diversión, eran unas _sabelotodo. _Ese mismo sábado por la tarde, se reunieron en el nº 12 de Grimmauld Place para ultimar detalles.

-Entonces, con cuarenta litros de cerveza supongo que nos alcanza, ¿verdad?- decía Tiff, entusiasmada.

-¿Tú crees?- preguntó Tracy con aire preocupado.- ¡Mira si nos morimos de sed!

-Qué alma de borracha.- irrumpió Ginny en el comedor, con una bandeja llena de galletas y una jarra de jugo de calabaza.

-¡No te hagas la rescatada!- la defendió Tiff. Ginny sonrió.- Chicas, escuchen. Estuve hablando con Ben. Me dio los números telefónicos de las bandas que tocan allí. Podremos invitarlas a que vengan…

-¿Crees que no nos cobrarán?- preguntó Tracy, escéptica.

-No, no creo.- fue Ginny quién contestó.- Recuerden que tocan bandas que recién están empezando. Además si les decimos que la fiesta es en la casa de Harry Potter, no pondrán ningún reparo.

-Qué oportunista es la gente.- opinó Tiff, sin sorprenderse.- Estará bien que toquen música, será muy divertido. El rock siempre hace bien a la salud.

-Por cierto, me deben unas entradas para el recital de diciembre. –Dijo Ginny- Recuerden que el bebé se terminó llamando Benjamín.

-¡Qué negociante! ¡Valentino responde a tu nombre porque vive contigo, estábamos en desigualdad de condiciones!- se quejó Tracy.- ¡Y no puedo creer que te acuerdes de esa apuesta!

-Ginnix jamás olvida las apuestas importantes.- dijo sugestivamente Tiff.

-Claro que no, _Tiffy_.- corroboró Ginny.

Ella le arrojó una galleta que estaba a punto de comerse, pero Ginny se agachó y le dio en la frente a Harry, que acababa de llegar.

-¡Ay!- se quejó.- ¡Qué recibimiento!

-¡Oh, lo siento Sexy Cicatrizado Harry!- se disculpó Tiff, pero no parecía avergonzada.

Harry se frotaba la frente.

-Supongo que alguien te llamó Tiffy.- predijo acertadamente.

-Sí, pero no lo hagas tú, porque la próxima será el jugo de calabaza… - contestó Tiff con una sonrisa.

-¿Por quién he pagado el error sobre tu sobrenombre?- quiso saber Harry.

-Tu mujer fue quién lo hizo.- respondió Tracy con picardía.

-No les hagas caso.- le dijo Ginny.- Escucha sexy cicatrizado… - Harry frunció las cejas- No te disgustes, era una broma, quería avisarte que en un rato vendrán a poner la tarima…

-¿La tari…?

-Claro, tocarán unas bandas esta noche.- explicó Tiff.- Pero no será nada que no te guste…

-Sí, además pondremos _muffliato_, para que los vecinos no se quejen.- aseguró Ginny.

-También limpiare…- empezó Tracy.

-¡Dejen ya tantas explicaciones!- las cortó Harry.- ¡Yo no las he reprendido aún! Aunque a ti, Tiff, debería hacerlo. Tu galleta me ha dejado los ojos llenos de migas.

-A ver…- saltó Ginny. - ¿Quieres que te las saque?- se paró y comenzó a revisarle los ojos y a soplárselos para calmar el ardor. Él se dejó cuidar, gustoso.

Tiff y Tracy se miraron de forma elocuente.

-¡Qué evidentes son ustedes!- comentó Tracy, incapaz de morderse la lengua.

-¡Cállate Tracy!- la regañó Ginny, separándose de Harry- Deja de insinuar que…

-¿Qué qué?- le preguntó Harry.

-No te hagas el tonto, Harrix. –terció Tiff. - Mi querida amiga Tracy, está segura que ustedes se van a casar y van a tener hijos muy pronto.

-¡Es tan evidente que me da ganas de vomitar!- rió Tracy.

-Déjense de estupideces. – Les dijo Ginny a sus amigas.- Oye, ¿dónde está mi príncipe?- inquirió mirando a Harry.

-A tu depredador lo tienes enfrente… ¿acaso no lo ves? - comentó Tiff, pero ni Harry ni Ginny le hicieron caso, aunque Tracy festejó el comentario, riendo con ganas.

-Benja se quedó con Ron y Hermione, que accedieron a cuidarlo. – Contestó Harry.- Pero no aguantarán mucho, seguro ya lo traerán.

-Ni me quiero imaginar cuando tengan sus hijos.- se espantó Tiff. Ambas rieron.

-No tienen remedio.- le dijo Ginny a Harry de forma cómplice.

La noche del sábado llegó demasiado rápido. Los invitados estaban divididos por tres partes: los de Ginny, Tracy y Tiffany, por un lado; los compañeros de Hermione del ministerio, por el otro; por último, empleados de Sortilegios Weasley y Harry, por ser anfitrión prestando la casa, las chicas le permitieron que invitase a los medimagos de San Mungo. No obstante, como bien le recordaron Ron y Hermione a Harry, eso no parecía ninguna desventaja para Tracy y Tiffany: ellas se sentían seducidas por los sanadores. "Eran bestias salvajes para el corazón", como solían describirlos, entre otros apodos no aptos para menores.

Las tres organizadoras de la fiesta lograron mediante magia armar las mesas y acomodar las bebidas de forma rápida, aunque no muy organizada. Tiff y Tracy insistían en dividir las proporciones de cerveza y otros tragos con alta densidad de alcohol en lugares diferentes. Ambas manifestaban que luego de beber la tercer botella, olvidaban el lugar a causa de la borrachera, por lo que una prefería dejar provisiones en el baño y la otra planteaba depositarlas escondidas detrás de la barra. Tanto una como lo otra, argumentaban que ése era el lugar adecuado para acordarse cuando uno está ebrio. Ginny desistió de intentar que se pongan de acuerdo con semejante estupidez y prefirió ocuparse de que las bandas tuvieran comodidad, porque para ella la música era el alma de la fiesta. Lo novedoso para la pelirroja, era que por primera vez, estaba preocupada por el estado en que quedaría la casa de Harry una vez finalizada la fiesta. Él se estaba comportando con ella maravillosamente y no quería causarle problemas. Era tan extraño ese sentido de la responsabilidad (hacía años que ese detalle no la preocupaba en lo absoluto), que se sorprendió a sí misma, y lo tomó como un síntoma de preocupación. _"¿Qué me pasa? ¡Cabeza rajada me está volviendo idiota_!", se decía continuamente. Cometió el error de pedirle una opinión a Hermione quién inmediatamente le dijo: "Eso es porque te gusta Harry Potter." _¿Quién carajo te pidió ser tan sincera después de todo?,_ fue la ácida respuesta de Ginny.

Cerca de las nueve de la noche, Ginny se estaba cambiando en su recámara. En menos de cuarenta minutos, los invitados comenzarían a llegar. Estaba feliz, amaba ese tipo de fiestas donde la gente bailaba, se despejaba y se distraía. "A él le va a venir muy bien, después de tanto trabajo." Se calzó un vestido color azul petróleo, que tenía un delicado escote, de esos que insinúan sin mostrar. Unos elásticos ajustaban en la cintura para dar lugar a ver sus envidiables curvas de mujer. Calzaba unos zapatos de tacón, no muy altos y bastante informales. Después de todo, era una fiesta en casa, pero ella quería lucirse. ¿Por qué? Era algo que prefería no contestarse, la respuesta se palpaba en el aire. Se delineó los ojos de negro y peinó sus pestañas con rimel. Un detalle de rubor y brillo transparente en los labios, terminaba el atuendo. De repente, tocaron la puerta.

-Soy yo, Ginny. ¿Puedo pasar?- Era Harry. Ella sonrió a su reflejo en el espejo. Era una sonrisa nerviosa.- ¿Estás lista?

-Sí, Harry, me falta ponerme… - tomó el último perfume de _Sweet Honey _y se echó generosamente. (¡Con lo costoso que era! Pero la ocasión lo valía)

-Tracy y Tiffany insisten en abrir las bebidas y que empiecen a tocar las bandas…- informó Harry.

-Pasa.

-Gracias por dejarme pa… - la vio y se quedó mudo alzando las cejas, con una media sonrisa en el rostro.- ¡Demonios!- se le escapó.

Ginny sonrió complacida y dio una media vuelta.

-¿A quién intentas conquistar? – preguntó él sonriendo.

-¿Yo? A nadie… Ya los tengo a todos a mis pies.- Eso borró la sonrisa de Harry.- Era una broma, tonto… - ¿Por qué le explicaba? ¿Por qué?

Él volvió a sonreír.

-Mejor así.- dijo. Eso hizo suspirar a Ginny nerviosamente, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Él estaba realmente atractivo. Vestía un jean de ocasión y una camiseta mangas largas color verde botella, que le hacía juego con los ojos. El pelo, como siempre formal, peinado con gel.

-Tú también te ves excelente.- se atrevió a comentar.

-¿Sí?- preguntó él con inseguridad.

-Por supuesto, aunque… - le revolvió él pelo un poco, para dale un tono mas informal, no tan recto.- ¡Ahí si estás perfecto!

-¡Estoy despeinado!- musitó él mirándose al espejo.

-Estás muy bien, galán.- dijo ella sonriente.- ¿Vamos bajando, mi tentador cicatrizado?

Él sonrió.

-¿No soy más el señor Limón?

-Es que los lunes a la noche te pareces más a ese que hoy. – aclaró ella contenta.

Así los encontraron, al pie de la escalera, Ron y Hermione, quiénes no daban crédito a lo que estaba viendo sus ojos: Ginny vestida como la gente, sin estar mostrando demás, Harry animado y sin su rostro pulcro, ni su rígido pelo con gel, ambos sonriendo y hablando animadamente como si fueran… ¿Novios? ¿Amigos? ¿Pareja? Ninguno de los dos supo catalogarlo, aunque Hermione tenía en su mente una idea más acertada que Ron.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… - musitó el pelirrojo.

-Lo que hace la convivencia – apuntó Hermione, quién tomaba helado de chocolate con fresas.

-Y lo que hace el embarazo, ni te cuento.- se la devolvió Ginny, con una sonrisa pícara.

-¡Hija de p…!

-¡No admito malas palabras en mi casa!- le advirtió Harry a Hermione.- ¡Qué rico! – re robó un poco de helado.

-¡No…! – se quejó su amiga.

-Vamos afuera, ya deben estar llegando todos.- apuró Ron.

La fiesta transcurrió con total éxito, para alegría de todos. Hermione, debido a su estado, se dedicó a servir los tragos detrás de la barra. Hizo caso omiso a las quejas de Tracy y Tiffany porque ella había sacado las bebidas del congelador para poner sus provisiones de helado. "_Comprendan mi estado_", les dijo con una carita tierna y haciéndose la ofendida. Las chicas se disculparon acariciándole la panza, pero en el fondo aplastaron el helado con botellas de fernet, una bebida muggle que les fascinaba.

Los invitados bailaban, charlaban y se divertían. Los gemelos hacían bromas para impresionar a las sanadoras, quienes reían complacidas de las ocurrencias de esos dos. Tracy y Tiffany, hacían lo mismo pero con los empleados de Sortilegios Weasley, que resultaron más divertidos que los sanadores, ya que éstos prefirieron hablar con todas las trabajadoras del Departamento Contra el Uso indebido de la Magia. Ginny, en cambio, se quedó en éste último grupo, hablando con los que trabajaban para Harry o junto a él en el consultorio de San Mungo. Harry la observaba, taciturno, bebiendo de una copa con jugo de calabaza (él seguía convencido de que el alcohol era malo para la salud). Era tan hermosa que le pareció injusto que todos los hombres la vieran con ese vestido. Cuando la vio en su habitación, quedó deslumbrado, pero no se había dado cuenta que ahora él no era el único, ahora cualquier hombre podía acercarse y arrebatársela. Pero él estaría ahí, para vigilar que ninguno la lastime, ni se le acerque… "¿Qué locura estoy pensando?"

-¿A quién miras tan concentrado?- inquirió una voz femenina. Era una sanadora del área de pediatría. Era una linda mujer, tenía el cabello oscuro y los ojos color miel

-¡Kate!- se sobresaltó Harry.. - ¿Cómo has estado?- dijo, decidido a no contestar a su pregunta.

-Bien, bien.- respondió ella vagamente.- Tú has estado un poco perdido, ¿verdad?

-¿Perdido?- preguntó él.

-¿No te acuerdas? – el negó- Hace meses que te di mi número de móvil y jamás me llamaste.- hizo un falso puchero.- ¿Es por esa niña de la que has tenido que cuidar?

-No es una niña.- replicó Harry con cierto desdén.- Tiene sólo un año menos que yo.

-Según lo que escuché, no supera la edad mental de los quince años.- apuntó ella, alzando las cejas. Sin embargo, la mala cara de Harry la hizo rectificarse.- Ya sabes, siempre hay malas lenguas en todo lo relacionado al Sanador Potter…

-Entonces no creas todos los comentarios…- dijo Harry con el mismo tono. Una música lenta, empezó a sonar de repente.

-¿Bailamos? – En ese instante, Harry vio a Ginny abrazada a uno de los sanadores y riendo a carcajadas. Lo reconoció como Collen Lynch, un tipo muy atractivo. Entonces ella vio que él la estaba mirando y se le borró la sonrisa al verlo con esa mujer.- ¿Bailamos?- repitió la morocha.

-Sí.- contestó Harry volteando la vista hacia ella y esbozando una falsa sonrisa.

La música era tan dulce y tan lenta, tan perfecta para el corazón de Harry y de Ginny, que ambos se estremecieron.

-¡Esto no es rock!- Ginny oyó rezongar la desilusionada voz de Tracy como si estuviera a kilómetros de ella.

-¡Es hermosa, déjala!- contradijeron Hermione y Tiff desde la barra. Sobra decir que la segunda ya había perdido el juicio a causa del alcohol. Sin embargo, nadie más se quejó por el cambio de rubro de la música.

Ginny comenzó a bailar con Collen y en la medida que las vueltas de cada pareja coincidían con las miradas que Harry y Ginny se profesaban. Kate apoyó la cabeza en el hombre de Harry, sensualmente. Eso hizo reventar a la pelirroja, quién intentó devolvérsela, acariciando el pelo del sanador.

_Puedo ponerme cursi y decir_

_Que tus labios me saben igual,_

_Que los labios que beso en mis sueños_

_Puedo ponerme triste y decir_

_Que me basta con ser tu enemigo_

_Tu todo, tu esclavo, tu fiebre tu dueño…_

Las miradas estaban cargadas de celos, agobiadas por esas palabras que jamás se dijeron. Ambos yacían arrepentidos por no haber hablado, por no haberse entregado a su debido tiempo, por no animarse. Ahora eran presa del odio y los celos que provocaba el hecho de verse en brazos de otras personas… Harry creyó arder en el infierno al verla tan cerca del otro.

_Y si quieres también_

_Puedo ser tu estación y tu tren_

_Tu mal y tu bien, tu pan y tu vino_

_Tu pecado, tu Dios, tu asesino_

Entonces Ginny tomó la iniciativa y se separó de Collen, como si fuese un impulso desesperado de su corazón. Harry automáticamente dejó de bailar al verla acercarse.

-¿Ocurre algo, Harry?- preguntó Kate, desconcertada.

_O tal vez esa sombra_

_que se tumba a tu lado en la alfombra_

_A la orilla de la chimenea, esperar_

_Que suba la marea…_

Ginny llegó hacia donde estaba él.

-¿Me permites?- le pidió a Kate con educación y una sonrisa en el rostro, algo forzada. La aludida no contestó y Ginny lo tomó como un sí. – Gracias…

Harry no había dicho ninguna palabra, pero sus movimientos hablaron por él: enseguida tomó a Ginny de la cintura y aspiró su olor, dándole a entender que él estaba deseando lo mismo. Como conocía aquel tema, entonces le susurró la parte en el oído de ella...

_Puedo ponerme humilde y decir,_

_Que no soy el mejor, que me falta valor_

_Para atarte a mi cama_

Ginny se estremeció completamente. Había olvidado todo lo que pensaba decirle sobre esa mujerzuela. Los celos, al volver a tenerse así, habían desaparecido y el placer ocupó el primer plano de ambos corazones.

_Puedo ponerme digno y decir_

_Toma mi dirección cuando te hartes de amores baratos_

_De un rato me llamas_

_Y si quieres también_

_Puedo ser tu trapecio y tu red_

_Tu adiós y tu ven, tu manta y tu frío_

_Tu resaca, tu lunes, tu hastío_

_o tal vez ese viento_

_Que te arranca del aburrimiento_

_y te deja abrazada a una duda_

_en mitad de la calle y desnuda_

Harry, siguió recitándole el tema. Era imposible que otra persona lo escuche, la música estaba tan alta, y ellos, por lo demás, demasiado cerca… El mundo parecía haber desaparecido. Se separaron, quedando cara a cara, derritiéndose con las miradas y comenzaron a acercarse lentamente…

_Y si quieres también_

_Puedo ser tu abogado y tu juez_

_Tu miedo y tu fe, tu noche y tu día_

_Tu rencor, tu por que, tu agonía_

_o tal vez esa sombra,_

_Que se tumba a tu lado en la alfombra_

_A la orilla de la chimenea_

_A esperar que suba la marea._

_

* * *

_

Nota: Canción: "A Orillas de la Chimenea", Joaquín Sabina. (tema altamente recomendable)


	9. Abarajame la bañera, nena

**Hola a todos... he vuelto a , después de mucho tiempo... y les quiero pedir perdon por haber tardado tanto en actualizar esta historia, que me quedó colgada... aunque mas vale tarde que nunca.. no? siento tanta culpa y tanta verguenza por mi tardanza, que hasta pensé en borrarla, porque era una falta de respeto lo que estaba haciendo.. sin embargo creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es continuarla y cumplir con el objetivo que tenía, porque escribir, me encanta! Y por supuesto tengo ideas para más fics, pero lo mejor es que haga uno por vez, asi no me lleno de cosas, porque estoy muy absorvida por la facultad..**

**Perdon y seguramente deberán leer todo otra vez para acordarse de cómo éra.. no soy tan caradura de pedir reviews, seria el colmo.. pero de todas maneras gracias por leer... Y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo que juro que va a ser pronto..**

* * *

**Con la misma euforia de mis sueños  
**

Capitulo 9

**Abarajame ****la**** bañera,**** nena**

_Porque este amor siempre sabe hacerme respirar profundo._

La música se detuvo de repente. Harry y Ginny se separaron, mirando a los costados. Descubrieron con suma vergüenza que varios de los convocados le clavaban la mirada, especialmente, Ron, Hermione, Tracy y Tiff. Los murmullos comenzaron a sonar y los invitados se sobresaltaban. Algunos creían que la fiesta había terminado.

-¿Qué rayos pasó con la música?- Preguntó Tracy.- ¿¡Acaso va a sonar rock, o no!

-¡Es una pena, había gente entretenida!- los vendió Tiffany, con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Cállate!- dijeron Harry y Ginny a la vez. Se miraron ambos con vergüenza. Entonces Ginny cambió su semblante por uno de rencor…

Hermione tenía los ojos muy grandes e iba por el cuarto helado de la noche.

-Hemos tenido un pequeño problema con la música.- habló Ron, con su voz amplificada con su varita.- Seguramente lo podrán… - Volvió a sonar una pesada música de rock.- ¡Excelente! ¡Sigue la fiesta!

Harry estaba avergonzado y ni siquiera podía mirar a Ginny. Ron se acercó a ellos para incomodar la situación, ignorando los gestos de Hermione de ahorcarlo.

-Hola…amigos- los saludó con ironía.- ¿Saben qué? Me dio la impresión de que ustedes me ocultan algo… - Rió.

En realidad solamente lo hacía para divertirse. La idea de que su hermana se olvidara de Malfoy a causa de Harry, le encantaba. Los aludidos se pusieron rojos y desviaron la mirada hacia el césped, incapaz de hablar. Ginny se atrevió primero.

-¿Qué dices, Ron?- dijo nerviosa.- ¿Qué podríamos ocultarte nosotros? – Ron sonreía sugestivamente- ¿Qué nos acostamos?- a su hermano se le borró la sonrisa.

-¡¿Qué?

-¡Ginny!- se encendió Harry. Era evidente que Ron había olvidado cuan atrevida era su hermana. - ¡No digas cosas que no son…!

-Tranquilo, señor _limoncito.-_ Ginny le habló en tono duro.- Ron no va a creer lo que dije, no después de verte tan acaramelado con la insulsa esa.

-¿Perdón?- saltó Harry.- ¿Y te has visto a ti, con ese Don Nadie de Collen?- rió sarcásticamente. Fue una suerte que la música estuviera en un alto volumen: ni la oxigenada ni el Don Nadie podían escucharlos.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay que tener una cicatriz en la frente y llamarte Potter para ser un "Don Alguien", Señor Limón? – Los ojos de Ron iban como pelotas de tenis de Harry a Ginny.

-Chicos…, por favor.- intentó apaciguar los ánimos.

-¡No te metas, Ron!- lo frenó su hermana. Ron se fue, harto de estar allí.

-¡No me ufano de tener una cicatriz! –repuso Harry sin prestar atención a la huida de Ron. - ¡Creí que sabías que odio ser el centro de atención!.

-¡Y yo creí que sabías distinguir a las mujeres decentes de las son unas put…!

-¡No insultes!-gritó Harry.- ¡Yo no tengo porqué darte explicaciones de mi vida!- a Ginny se le empañaron los ojos.

-Entonces, Potter, no me pidas explicaciones de la mía. ¡Se nota a la legua que estás celoso!

-¿Celoso yo? ¿De ti? ¡Por favor, no me hagas reír…! – Replicó Harry, mientras un calor se le subía a la cara.- ¡La que está celosa eres tu!

-Al señor se le subió a la cabeza el apodo de "Sexy Cicatrizado"! – contestó Ginny abriendo los ojos muy grandes.- ¿Acaso olvidas la escenita que me armaste cuando vino Draco?

-¡Para tu información, señorita Irresponsable, me importa un bledo lo que hagas con Malfoy! ¡Si quieres volver con él pues ve! Ya sabes lo que te espera a su lado!

Ginny le dirigió una dura mirada y giró sobre sus talones, y se fue; Harry comprendió que había ido demasiado lejos…

-¡Ginny, espera!- quiso detenerla él. Se quedó parado con cara de idiota, arrepentido por lo que le dijo. Luego se dio media vuelta y se fue, pero no detrás de Ginny.

-No…- murmuró Tiff sin poder creerlo.- ¿Qué habrá pasado?

Tracy, Ron y Hermione, se encogieron de hombros ya que ninguno había escuchado la discusión.

-¡Ginnix!- la llamó Tracy, cansada.- ¡Deja de pelear con tu novio!- rió a carcajadas.- Está fuerte, pero es un cabeza rajada… - pero Ginny ya se había esfumado.

-Muy Sexy.- aportó Tiff sonriendo.

-¿Alguien quiere más cerveza?- ofreció Hermione abriendo quinto pote de helado.

-¡Deja de comer!- exclamó Tracy.

-Amor.- dijo Ron a Hermione.- Deberíamos ir a casa, estás embarazada.

-¡No nos dimos cuenta!- rieron Tracy y Tiff. Hermione también sonrió, acostumbrada a ser víctima de sus chistes.

-Estoy cansado.- se quejó Ron.- Y no entiendo lo que pasa entre Harry y Ginny. Se dan explicaciones como si fueran marido y mujer.

-¿No entiendes?- Dijo Tiff, y las otras dos rieron.- Es obvio, Ron.

-¡Claro!- continuó su mujer.- Esos dos están enamorados. No hay mucha ciencia.

-No se si enamorados, Hermione.- la frenó Tracy, como asustada ante la idea.- Pero que se tienen ganas, se tienen ganas.

-¡Te recuerdo mocosa, que estás hablando de mi hermana!- dijo Ron con las orejas coloradas.

-Bueno amor, Ginnix… quiero decir, Ginny tampoco es de madera. Es una mujer.- opinó Hermione. Ron se encogió de hombros, algo molesto.- La cuestión es que pronto tendremos novedades con esos dos en estas fachas…

-Si.- confirmó Tiff.- Y me temo, amiga – le puso una mano en el hombre de Tracy.- que vamos a perder… - Tracy afirmó con la cabeza, resignada.

-¿A perder qué?- quiso saber Hermione.

-Nada, nada. Mejor nos vamos, no necesito descansar.- Dijo Tracy.- Mira quién vuelve ahí…- dijo viendo llegar a Harry.

-El novio de América.- dijo Tiff.

-¡No le digan nada!- advirtió Hermione.- Presiento que las matará de lo contrario.

-Yo opino lo mismo… será mejor que…- empezó diciendo Ron.

-Quiero algo fuerte.- pidió Harry, en voz baja.

-¿Desde cuándo tomas alcohol?- inquirió Ron. Harry hizo una señal de no saber con la boca.

-Yo te daré lo que necesitas.- dijo Tracy, segura.

-Me imagino. – contestó él.

-Nosotros nos vamos.- avisó Ron.- Espero que no sigan peleando.

-Adiós Harry… - dijo Hermione, tomando el último helado que le quedaba.

-Nos hablamos.- contestó él. Se fueron.

El rostro de Harry yacía con aire abatido. Es que no soportaba estar mal con ella, pero tampoco daría el brazo a torcer tan fácilmente. ¿Quién se había creído que era, esa mocosa? ¡Siempre quería tener la razón en todo! Cuando miró a su alrededor, quedaba muy poca gente en la fiesta. Al mismo tiempo, una sensación de vacío le recorría el pecho. Lo que le había dicho a Ginny era doloroso y se sentía arrepentido. _"__Ella__ confió __en __ti,__ Potter __y __te__ había__ pedido__ que__ no__ le __toques__ el__ tema__ de__ Malfoy__…"_ La culpa se adueñó de él, mientras tomaba el Vodka con jugo de naranja que le había dado Tracy. Estaba fuertísimo. Cerró los ojos para soportar el ardor en su garganta.

-Te dije que estaba fuerte.- le dijo Tracy sonriendo.

-¡Tracy!- la llamó Tiff desde detrás de la barra.- Quedaron dos botellas, ayúdame a exterminarlas y nos vamos…

-¡Lo siento Harrix, no debo perderme esto!- exclamó la aludida.

-Ve tranquila.- Contestó él, comenzando a marearse.- Sabré perdonártelo…- Tracy se fue.

-Harry…- dijo una voz. El se volteó. Era Kate. - ¿Hubo algún problema con la música?

-No, ya fue solucionado.- contestó él, apagado.- Me parece que la fiesta se terminó.

-Sí, solamente te venía a saludar.- musitó Kate algo cohibida por su indiferencia.- Espero que estés bien y si necesitas algo… ya sabes… llámame.

-Si. Gracias Kate. Te cuidas.- saludó Harry. Harry dio un sorbo y detrás de la barra aparecieron los dos demonios amigos de Ginny…

-Nosotras también nos vamos.- avisó Tracy.- Necesito dormir para calmar la borrachera…

-¿Ya se bajaron las dos botellas?- musitó Harry anonadado, pero no necesitó respuesta.- Están locas…

-Eso es cierto amiga…- dijo Tiff, abrazándola.- Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, querido Harrix, la vida de superhéroe no es fácil…

Harry rió. Es que esas dos no paraban de divertirse ni un minuto.

-¿Dónde ha ido Ginnix?- preguntó Tracy alargando las sílabas.

-Dejen, yo me encargo de ella.- dijo Harry decidido.

-Veo, Harrix, que sí te quieres encargar de ella.- dijo Tiff y Tracy rió. Harry, en cambio levantó las cejas, contrariado.- Siento ser tan sincera, amigo de la cicatriz …- rieron.

-Mejor váyanse. – musitó Harry lo más cordialmente que pudo.

-Está bien, Harrito.- aceptó Tracy.- Dame la mano, borracha.

-Esperemos no sufrir una despartición por la borrachera…- dijo Tiff.- Aunque ya tienes la decisión, el destino y la desenvoltura bastante practicados en estado ebrio…

-Cállate tonta…- dijo Tracy.

Tiff rió, pero le tomó la mano y desaparecieron.

Harry miró alrededor. Su jardín era un completo desastre. Suspiró, pensando que mañana tendría ordenar todo eso. No obstante, en ese momento, tenía una cosa más importante que hacer y era hablar con aquella testaruda. Harry había sentido demasiados celos cuando la vio bailar con Collen. "_¡Y __ese __desgraciado,__como__ se__ atreve __a__…__!__"_ Su pensamiento se frenó, porque él no era nada de Ginny, y no tenía porqué reclamarle. ¿Por qué ella sí podía hacerlo, porqué tenía derecho a decirle algo por hablar con Kate? _¡Me__ escucharás,__ Ginny!,_se dijo.

Entró a la casa, decidido a cantarle varias verdades. Cuando entró se extrañó de no encontrarla esperándolo en el sofá. Subió las escaleras, un poco extrañado. Entonces escuchó un ruido a vidrio en el baño y dedujo que seguramente estaba allí. Tocó la puerta con la mano cerrada.

-¡Ginny! ¿Estás ahí? ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? ¿Puedo pasar?

-Potter, estoy en el baño… - dijo ella con un extraño tono de voz.- ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- volvió a preguntar él.- ¡Abre la puerta!

-¡Qué insoportable!- se quejó ella. Y abrió la puerta. Tenía una sonrisa perdida.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- preguntó Harry, preocupado. – Déjame entrar…

Al entrar, comprendió qué le pasaba a Ginny. Había tres botellas de cervezas vacías al lado el inodoro. Ese era el ruido que había escuchado al principio.

-¡Rayos! ¿Te tomaste esto sola en el término de media hora?- dijo, sin necesitar respuesta. Ginny sonrió atontada.

-Mmmiraa…- dijo totalmente ebria.- Si tu quieres irrte conn esssa oxigenada, yo no haré nada para impedírtelo… Creo que me iré a la cama y… - se resbaló y Harry alcanzó a tomarle de un brazo para que no cayera en la bañera.- Diablos, odio que estés tan cerca…

-No digas estupideces, Ginny.- dijo Harry.- Es necesario que haga algo para calmar esa borrachera… - le dijo con ternura.

Ella sonrió seductoramente.

-¿Sabes qué, Harrix?- preguntó ella.- Cuando me cuidas, parece que el señor Limón es muy dulce…

"_Esta__desgraciada__me__puede,__me__puede__"__,_ pensó con debilidad.

-Será mejor que te duermas… Te llevaré a la cama.- dijo.

-¿A tu cama?- preguntó.- Eso suena tan bien, Harrix de mi alma. – dijo riendo; él se contagió y rió también. - ¿Ves?, te dio risa lo que dije… j aja ja…

-Camina Gin, vamos…camina…- pero ella no podía hacerlo.

-Harrix… no quiero caminar… - bostezó.- Estoy tan cansada…- y luego comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Cuando se quedó seria le dijo:- Eres hermoso… siempre me has gustado… -El sonrió.- Me arrepentiré de lo que dije, estoy segura.

Él sintió una alegría que sentía impulsos de ponerse a saltar como un nene con juguete nuevo…

-Gin, quédate tranquila, ven…- la tomó en sus brazos. Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo y cuando llegó a su cuarto, la acostó en su cama mientras ella decía frases ininteligibles.

-Harry… Harrix,… Harrito…- canturreaba.

-Deberías descansar.- dijo él. – Yo me iré a dormir al sofá.

-No, mi amor, quédate conmigo.- musitó ella, atrayéndolo para sí.

-Ginny qué haces…- decía él, nervioso por estar tan cerca de sus labios.- No estás en tu sano juicio…

Fue hacia su botiquín y sacó una pequeña poción. Eso calmaría el mareo al instante. Lo sirvió en un vaso con agua de su mesita de luz.

-Toma.

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo ella mirándolo con asco. Era color naranja.

-Vodka con jugo de naranja.- mintió Harry.

-¡Excelente para calmar las penas!- se alegró ella, balanceándose de un lado a otro. Bebió y su cara de alegría se disipó al instante. Harry le sostuvo el vaso desde abajo para obligarla a beberlo entero.

-¡Que asco!- se quejó ella tras tragar el contenido.- ¡Es una inmundicia!

El sonrió.

-En unos minutos te sentirás sobria, te lo aseguro.- murmuró él.

-Quiero que me beses, Harry…- dijo ella.- Y que admitas que hoy estabas celoso de Collen…

Harry se separó al instante.

-No me interesa en lo más mínimo lo que hagas con ese estúpido.- contestó.

-¡Y tu con esa La insulsa! ¡Dabas asco!- exclamó Ginny.

-¿Y tú? Te atreviste a bailar con él, dando la nota, abrazándolo…

-¡Estás celoso!- rió Ginny, muy contenta.

-¡Es evidente que tú _también_ lo estás!

-¿Lo estás admitiendo? –Harry negó con la cabeza desacreditando su última frase.-Además, quién podría celar a un amargado como tú…

Harry se paró sin darse cuenta.

-¡Pues tú!

Ella se sentó en la cama.

-Mira _limoncito_, el hecho que haya tomado botellas de cerveza no implica que no pueda romperte el hocico…

-¡QUE ME ROMPAS LA CARA NO HARÁ QUE DEJES DE COQUETARLE A CUALQUIERA! ¿TE CREES VIVA CON LO QUE HACES?

-¡Y TU! ¿TE PIENSAS QUE LA GENTE NO SE DA CUENTA QUE NECESITAS UNA ATENDIDA?- Ginny rió amargamente. – TODO EL MUNDO SABE QUE ESTÁS SOLO, HARRY…

-VIVES ACTUANDO PARA PRETENDER SER LO QUE NO ES…! ¡NO SÉ COMO PUDE ACEPTAR LA PROPUESTA DE TU MADRE DE QUE VIVAS CONMIGO! ¡ERES INSOPORTABLE!

Se iba, pero Ginny lo tomó del brazo para impedírselo.

-¡YO TAMBIÉN TE DESTESTO, HARRY, TE ODIO!- le dio una bofetada.- ¡TE ODIO A TI Y A ESA INMUNDA CON LA QUE HAS BAILADO!

-¡Y YO A TI Y A ESE IMBÉCIL!- replicó Harry. Dicho se acercó hasta su boca hasta quedar a milímetros de ella. - Ginny…

-Diablos…-contestó ella Quedaron con las frentes apoyadas mirándose.- No se que me pasando…

-Yo tampoco.- Harry se levantó, y se dio vuelta; si seguía ahí no aguantaría más sin besarla y había prometido no volver a hacerlo; mirando hacia la ventana los bordes de la piscina. Se había decidido a hablar, pero no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos.- Creo que deberíamos admitir lo que esta pasando entre nosotros… se que no es fácil, para mi tampoco lo es… y…. –Al no recibir respuesta alguna, el muchacho se dio vuelta. - ¿Ginny?- susurró.

Ella no contestó. Se había quedado dormida. _Que __hermosa __es__…_ pensó Harry, arrojándose al sillón.

Unas horas después.

Sonaba el timbre de manera insistente y provocadora. Harry se había quedado dormido en el sillón mientras estaba observando a Ginny dormir. Se despertó de un sobresalto, perdido. Todo estaba tal cual lo había visto antes de dormirse: Ginny dormida en la misma posición, él vestido como en la fiesta. El timbre volvió a sonar…

-¡Ya voy! – farfulló Harry enojado, bajando las escaleras.

Cuando abrió la puerta, era Tracy con el pequeño Benjamín en los brazos y una sonrisa en los labios.

-Hasta que por fin atiendes, Harrix!- se quejó la muchacha- ¿Acaso han olvidado que tendría que devolverles a su hijo?

-Lo siento yo sólo… - se restregó los ojos.- ¿Dijiste "hijo"? ¿Qué hora es?

-Las diez. – Contestó Tracy. Tenía ojeras y su aspecto era demacrado. – Estoy realmente fusilada pero debía venir aquí a traerles a su pequeño retoño…

-Disculpa Tracy, es que anoche… fue una noche difícil… -Benjamín empezó a llorar y Harry lo miró, y sonrió, tomándolo en sus brazos.- Ven aquí.

-¡Ya lo creo, cicatrizado! Linda escena montaron la pelirroja y tu! Deberías empezar a admitir que te gusta mi desviada amiga- aconsejó Tracy con voz ronca. Harry frunció el entrecejo, aunque en el fondo que tenía razón.- No te enojes… hablando de Ginnix dónde…?

Pero la respuesta apareció al instante. Ginny estaba allí, aún vestida con el impactante vestido de la fiesta.

-Se me parte la cabeza… - murmuró con una mano en la frente.

-Me pregunto porque será.- dijo Harry. Ginny lo miró con rabia.

-Menuda resaca cargas, amiga.- acotó Tracy. Ginny la miró y luego a Harry. Ella se percató que el bebé estaba allí; Benjamín se alegró mucho al verla. Tracy sonrió. La pelirroja pareció recobrar la compostura al ver al infante. También sonrió y a pesar de la resaca sufrida, lo tomó en sus brazos.

-¡Te extrañé, mi príncipe! – le dijo abrazándolo con alegría. Harry sólo los miraba… Tracy bostezó.

-Creo que me voy- anunció sonriendo.- Por suerte no debo criar ningún hijo… por lo pronto tengo que recuperarme, falta poco para el fin de semana próximo. -Harry negó con la cabeza.- ¡Hasta luego!

-Adiós. – saludaron los presentes con la cabeza.

Harry y Ginny se miraron. Ambos recordaron todos los sucesos de la noche anterior, los celos que habían dejado salir a la luz. De todos modos, ninguno se atrevía a explicitar directamente lo que les estaba ocurriendo, ninguno quería exponerse demasiado. Ginny rompió la conexión de la mirada yéndose con Benjamín a la cocina. Harry suspiró, más confundido que nunca.

Así, pasó otro mes de convivencia en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place. El frío otoñal de noviembre, no tardó en aparecer y las hojas caían de los árboles sin cesar. Tanto Harry como Ginny desatendían sus emociones, sin querer hacerse cargo. El muchacho le agradeció a su suerte que Ginny se hubiera quedado dormida cuando le confesó lo que sentía… "Fue una señal", se decía inútilmente. Por supuesto que él no tomó en serio las palabras de Ginny en estado de ebriedad… "Seguramente, eso le dice a todos", concluyó con amargura. ¿Y que más podía pensar? Si sólo el diez por ciento de los enunciados de Ginny, eran lo que podía decirse "en serio". Claro que él no sabía que ese porcentaje era la única verdad de la pelirroja.

Por parte de ella, quién recordaba bien haberle dicho algo a Harry sobre sus sentimientos mientras estaba borracha, se alivió al ver que él no se lo había tomado al pie de la letra, sino como un mero producto de su borrachera y su calentura hormonal… después de todo, ella le venía "tirando los galgos" desde que comenzaron a vivir juntos y el nunca creyó que ella tenía un enamoramiento repentino, ni nada por el estilo. Ginny también dio por zanjado el tema sobre los supuestos celos que había demostrado Harry en el evento. Después de todo, el siempre la había visto como una hermana y seguramente su insoportable sentido de la responsabilidad para con la familia Weasley, lo hacía comportarse de manera protectora con ella. Claro que ella tampoco sabía, que Harry ardía de los celos y ya no saludaba al tal Collin Don Nadie cuando lo cruzaba en los pasillos de San Mungo…

Como consecuencia de tan erróneas conclusiones, desde ese altercado luego de la fiesta las cosas cambiaron: uno empezó a actuar con el otro, de manera diferente, sin demostrar celos, sin atreverse a quedar en evidencia. Habían decidido, a pesar de lo que sentían, que no era buena idea dejarse llevar, que iba a causar demasiados problemas en sus ya complicadas vidas. Se comportaban como dos cobardes, por la misma inseguridad que sentían. A pesar que sus percepciones y deseos les decían que a uno le pasaba lo mismo con el otro, por su misma inseguridad no se atrevían a actuar, ni a hablar. Eso volvió la relación mucho más fría y menos divertida de lo que había sido en un principio. Aunque Ginny seguía con sus típicas bromas _(__"__Sexy__ cicatrizado, __depredador,__ amorcito__"__),_ ya no lo abrazaba ni se insinuaba mediante roces, porque lo consideraba peligroso para sí misma. Harry, aunque extrañaba esa actitud de ella, lo agradeció en silencio. No creía que iba a poder resistir su cordura demasiado tiempo si ella insistía en tocarlo. Se reprendían a sí mismos por quererse, intentando anular la sensación y el deseo, porque ninguno le veía futuro a una posible relación de pareja. Y a simple vista, cualquiera les daría la razón. Eran demasiado diferentes.

A pesar de todo lo que había decidido respecto de Ginny, Harry comenzó a tomar en cuenta una sóla consideración: su absurda _regla__de__celibato_(como burlonamente la llamaba ella). Al empezar a sentir cosas por esa pequeña pelirroja, el joven se dio cuenta que había llegado el momento de actuar, de lo contrario, terminaría dominado por esos sentimientos al tenerla cerca. Debía protegerse, resguardarse de Ginny, para sentirse a salvo de caer en esa trampa mortal llamada…¿amor?. La oportunidad perfecta llegó ese viernes al mediodía, cuando estaba atendiendo en San Mungo.

-Ouch…- se escuchó el gemido de dolor en el pasillo. Harry salió de su consultorio y vio a Kate, intentando trasladar una considerable cantidad de pesadas carpetas y papeles. En ese mismo instante, al verlo, se tambaleó la compostura de la chica y todo fue a parar al piso.- Maldita sea…

-Kate…- dijo Harry. No había vuelto a saber de la chica desde la fiesta en Grimmauld Place.

-Harry – lo miró y se puso roja. – Soy demasiado torpe. – Harry sonrió con nostalgia al recordar a Tonks.- Ya mismo junto todo…

-Deja que te ayude.- Murmuró.- ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto tú?-quiso saber.

-Faltó el chico de administración- contestó Kate.- Parece que se pescó viruela de dragón, aunque era bastante vago e irresponsable…- Harry rió.

-Conozco a mucha gente irresponsable…- acotó poniendo una sonrisa boba. Kate examinó su mirada.

-Pasa algo entre esa chica… y tú? – se animó a preguntar. Harry enrojeció.

-De quién estás hablando?- se hizo el tonto.

-Vamos, Harry…- dijo ella. – Entre la hermana de Ron y tú…- parecía bastante desanimada.

-¿Por qué piensas que pasa algo?

- Esa chica, Tiffy… – "si te escuchara llamándola así…" pensó Harry.- Me dijo que no me haga muchas ilusiones contigo porque tu eras…el sexy cicatrizado enamorado de Ginnix.-Harry hizo una nota mental: _matar __a __Tiffany._ – Además, en la fiesta estuvimos bailando y de repente…

-No hagas caso a las locuras de esas tres. Entre… ella y yo no pasa nada. - mintió Harry, no dispuesto a nombrarla. Kate arqueó una ceja, escéptica. – En serio, sólo estoy intentando ayudarla… ella es como una hermana para mi, los Weasley son mi familia… -volvió a mentir.

-Ah… - La muchacha la alegró la noticia…sonrió levemente y lo miraba.

Al notar la tensión del silencio Harry se animó a preguntar: - ¿Ocurre algo?

-No.- dijo la chica, terminando de juntar los últimos papeles. – Es sólo que… me habría gustado que… déjalo, no tiene importancia.

-Dime, Kate- dijo Harry poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-Me gustaría conocerte. – confesó la chica con simplicidad. Harry sonrió. Le gustaba, era linda y parecía una buena persona… ¿acaso no era lo que estaba esperando? Salir con chicas, así tal vez se olvidaría de… - ¿Qué me dices?

-Yo… no lo sé. No sé si estoy preparado para una relación seria o para tener compromisos afectivos…

-Harry, dije que quería conocerte, no una casa, tres hijos y un perro labrador.- Rieron.

-Bueno, en ese caso… creo que sería una buena idea… ¿qué propones?- se sintió un perfecto idiota y creyó haber perdido su antigua capacidad de seducir. Sin embargo Kate lo miró con ternura.

-Te parece salir a cenar esta noche?

-Creo que es una buena idea. Te paso a buscar a las 9?- La chica sonrió radiante y se puso de pie. Harry también lo hizo.

-Me parece bien. Nos vemos…

Harry sonrió.

-Me voy a seguir, en cualquier momento llega mi primer paciente.-dijo consultando su reloj- Hasta luego.

-Nos vemos- sonrió Kate llevando a duras penas los papeles.

Entrando a su oficina, Harry cayó en la cuenta que esa sería su primera cita formal luego de haber perdido a su gran amiga Dalma.

00

Ron y Hermione despertaron tarde en La Madriguera. El despertador de ella había sido a causa de los rugidos de su estómago; aún no sabía si era la cantidad de comida ingerida en el último mes, entre las que podían contarse todo tipo de frituras o su nueva obsesión que podía parecerse al café con leche con tostadas. Había aumentado varios kilos. Fred y George no paraban de decirle que si seguía comiendo, iba a pararse a la Tía Marge, cuando Harry la había inflado. Ella los ignoraba.

La castaña se levanto con premura y fue al baño. En eso despertó Ron, diciendo estupideces, medio dormido. Ella salió del baño sonriendo.

-¡La Quaffle, la Quaffle! Debo atraparla!

-Ron! Ron! – El aludido no respondía. Hermione rodó los ojos con impaciencia- Idiota!

-¿Qué qué? – dijo con voz ronca el pelirrojo. - ¿Tienes un antojo? ¿Qué pasó?

-Nada, me despertaste con tus gritos.- dijo Hermione.- Creo que me cambiaré e iré a visitar a Ginny. Está bastante rara últimamente.

-¿Qué tiene? – preguntó su novio.

-Pues no lo sé. Desde la fiesta hace un mes que la noto un tanto apagada…y a Harry también.

-¿Ginny ya no bebe cervezas? – rió Ron, sentándose en la cama.- Porque eso si que sería un detalle anormal…

-Si, bebe. – dijo Hermione mientras decidía que abrigo llevar.-¿Cuál te gusta más? – preguntó mostrándole dos abrigos color azul y otro negro- Pero ya le está costando camuflar lo que siente…

-El negro- dijo Ron- ¿Y tu que sabes qué siente Ginny?

-Vamos, Ron. – dijo colocándose el abrigo sugerido por Ron- ¡Es obvio que le gusta Harry! Eso nunca ha cambiado.

-Para mi es una calentura. – opinó él.- Aunque me costaría aceptar que mi mejor amigo se acueste con mi hermana..

-¿Prefieres que lo haga con Malfoy?

-No! En realidad me gustaría que no lo haga…

-¡Egoísta! Ella también tiene derecho a revolcarse.-Hermione tomó su cartera.

-¡Es una nena!- exclamó Ron, algo indignado.

- Y yo soy virgen! – rieron- Me voy. No te olvides que hoy debes ir a ayudar a George con la tienda.

-No amor… nos vemos.

Ginny estaba la cocina con Benjamín, bastante aburrida. Había terminado de ordenar los papeles que Harry le había dejado de San Mungo, y ya no tenía más que hacer. Benjamín sostenía un muñequito golpeándolo contra la mesita de su silla y haciendo todo tipo de onomatopeyas. Lo cierto es que Ginny no estaba nada bien. Desde que había empezado a ignorar a Harry y tragarse todo lo que sentía, la convivencia volvió a la normalidad peculiar de los primeros meses. Harry la apartaba mientras ella le hacía los típicos jueguitos, seduciéndolo. Pero la pelirroja ya no se animaba a llegar tan lejos, no se acercaba demasiado porque sabía que al hacerlo, la tentación se agrandaba a pasos agigantados. Harry no le convenía como hombre, no iba a poder hacerla feliz de ninguna manera. Era un ser culposo, indeciso, amargo, aburrido, lindo, muy lindo…

Crac! Hermione había aparecido directamente en su cocina.

-Rayos!- se quejó Ginny frotándose el pecho-¿No te enseñaron que aparecerse sin tocar el timbre es mal educación?

Hermione rió y se arrojó en una silla. Tenía una panza enorme y parecía que ya estaba de siete meses, y sólo iban cinco de gestación.

-¿Desde cuándo eres educada tú?- contestó. – Vine a visitarte.

-Me di cuenta. – Sonrió la aludida.- ¿Café, té?

-Café con leche y tostadas. Me he vuelto adicta a ellas. Hola mi amor- le dijo al bebé. El le tomó el dedo índice, jugando.

-Últimamente estás adicta a entrenar la mandíbula. Parece que vas a tener quintillizos…– contestó Ginny. Hermione le hizo _fuck__you_. – No te enojes. ¿Cómo has estado?

- Mejor que tú seguro.

-¿Qué estás insinuando?

-Que pasa entre Harry y tú?

-¿Entre el señor Limón y yo? – rió Ginny.

-Te estoy hablando en serio.- dijo Hermione

-Yo también. ¿Por qué todos esperan que pase algo entre _Harrix_ y yo?- contestó impaciente Ginny.

-No lo esperan, solo lo ven. – corrigió Hermione.- Después de la fiesta comenzaron a pelearse como dos novios celosos…

-Él estaba celoso, de mi parte no hubo ce…

-Cuando bailaba con la morocha…!- dijo Hermione- Fuiste tú la que lo invitaste a bailar…- Ginny quiso replicar, pero su cuñada no la dejó- Ahora hace un mes que se hacen los desinteresados entre ustedes… pero bien que están buscándose todo el tiempo…

-Sí – admitió Ginny- Lo fui a buscar cuando bailaba con esa…- puntualizó la palabra.-Pero se trata de otra cosa! No lo hice por lo que tu piensas que lo hice…

Hermione enarcó una ceja.

-A que corno te refieres, cuñada? – quiso saber

-Debe quedar entre tú y yo. – Hermione asintió. -Con Tracy y Tiff jugamos una apuesta, dicen que no voy a poder acostarme con el tentador cicatrizado en los ocho meses de convivencia…

-¡Ahora quieres hacerme creer que lo haces por una apuesta! – rió. – Si que eres ingeniosa Ginny.

-Si pierdo dejaré de fumar. – contestó su amiga. - ¡Es la verdad! Harry no me interesa en lo más mínimo, sólo somos compañeros de casa… por estos meses…

En ese momento Harry irrumpió en la cocina. Estaba serio. A Ginny se le aceleró el corazón. ¿Había escuchado su última frase? Ginny rogaba por sus adentros que no haya oído ni una palabra…

-Hola Hermione!- saludó parco, dejando su maletín y su celular sobre la mesa.- Veo que estás alimentando al bebé…- Acarició a Benjamín y Ginny lo miró esbozando una sonrisa que él correspondió débilmente.

-Hola Harry, hablando de bebés… ¿no han averiguado la verdadera identidad de éste?- preguntó Hermione. Ginny negó.

-He notificado al ministerio que nos han dejado un bebé. – dijo Harry, haciendo que su compañera se sorprendiera. – Pero me han dicho que apenas sepan algo me avisarán…

-¿No pensabas decirme nada? – dijo Ginny con rabia.

-Lo he olvidado- dijo Harry restándole importancia. Ginny entrecerró los ojos…

-¡Se supone que soy quién lo cuida! Deberías haberme avisado que… - pero Hermione cortó su enunciado.

-¿Como permitieron eso? Tenía entendido que los huérfanos iban a parar a un hogar muggle cuando no tenían familia… - dijo

-Creo que han hecho una excepción porque soy yo. – aclaró Harry.

-He aquí el señor Limón que no se aprovechada de la cicatriz… - apuntó Ginny.

-No tengo ganas de pelear contigo, Ginny.- dijo Harry indiferente. A ella se le hizo un nudo en el estómago y no supo que contestar. Se miraron.

-Creo que iré a ver las plantas de La Madriguera.- anunció Hermione. – Cada vez que estoy con ustedes me siento demás… - saludó a Benja.

-Cuida a mi sobrino!- le dijo Ginny haciendo caso omiso de su último comentario- Y deja de drogarlo con tanta cafeína… - Hermione rió.

-Adiós Hermione.- la saludó Harry.

Nuevamente Harry y Ginny quedaron solos. La convivencia se había vuelto muy incómoda, por la vergüenza que se tenían. Había tanta "indiferencia" entre ellos que el silencio casi dejaba de ser abstracto e invisible para pasar a ser completamente empírico. Ambos tenían ganas de sacarse las caretas, pero el riesgo los asustaba. Ninguno quería complicarse la vida a causa de sus sentimientos, porque era más fácil huir, y ser un completo cobarde. Benjamín cortó la mirada de ambos, con un llanto. Ginny lo alzó y el niño comenzó a jugar con su pelo y sus aros. Harry los miraba de brazos cruzados y en ese momento deseó ser ese bebe por estar tan cerca del cuello de Ginny… Ella misma lo trajo a la realidad al hablar.

-¿Por qué no me contaste que fuiste al ministerio para averiguar algo de Benja? – le volvió a preguntar

-Ya te expliqué que olvidé decírtelo. – murmuró Harry. – Y también te dije que no quiero más peleas contigo…

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Ginny. Harry estaba demasiado frío y eso no lo soportaba.- Hace rato que me vienes esquivando…

-¿A mi? Nada… -._"__odio __que __no__ te__ pase__ nada__ conmigo__"_

-Últimamente estás más amargado de lo normal- dijo Ginny. – Desde la fiesta…

Harry hubiese querido contestarle: _"__Tu __también__ estás __cambiada,__ no__ me__ das __ni__ la __hora,__no __me__ abrazas,__no__ me__…"__,_ pero debía controlarse, debía controlarse

-Me voy a arriba. –dijo; acto seguido, giró sobre sus talones y se fue, dejando a Ginny con la palabra en la boca.

-Haz lo que quieras! – le gritó muerta de furia, mientras lo observaba subir.- Quien se cree que es? – le dijo a Benjamín, quién sonreía feliz. - ¡Un amargado! Eso es lo que es! Se hace el lindo con esa cicatriz y ese pelo alborotado… se cree que me compra con esos ojos verdes? _Si!__ Me __compra!..._ Que equivocado está el señor Limón! No como tu mi amor, que eres mi príncipe! – lo besó haciendo que el hiciera un sonido muy tierno con su vocecita.

Ginny tenía rabia, mucha rabia de que Harry sea tan indiferente y tan frío. Aunque sabía que era lo mejor, no le gustaba nada, la ponía triste y se desesperaba. De repente, se le ocurrió pensar que quizá el había oído lo que le había dicho a Hermione. Y una ilusión se aferró en su interior. Si Harry se enojaba debido a ello, tal vez se debía a que estaba interesado en ella …"_No__ puedo__ ser __tan__ conchuda__ de__ pensar__ esto__…__quien__ me__ creo__ que__ soy ?__ Xuxa?__"_

Pensando que era mejor ponerse a cocinar, empezó a picar unas cebollas mientras colocaba a Benja en su sillita, esperando que no hiciera ningún tipo de lloriqueo. El niño se entretuvo con su muñequito mientras miraba a Ginny… En ese momento, el celular de Harry vibró arriba de la mesa. Ginny giró su cabeza mirando el aparato

"No debo, no debo… no me interesa!..." Miró hacia las escaleras. "Vamos, será una miradita, nadie se enteraría…" Estuvo varios minutos intentando vencer la tentación, pero luego ella ganó. Lo abrió y era un mensaje de texto de un número desconocido…

"_Estoy__ ansiosa __por __lo __de __esta __noche__… __me__ encanta __que __vayamos __a __salir! __No __llegues __tarde __por __favor.__Nos__ vemos,__Kate!__"_

A Ginny se le hervía la sangre en la cabeza, los celos la carcomían por dentro. Grandísimo mentiroso ese había resultado ser el sanador Limón, ¡menos mal que no quería relaciones porque le complicaban la vida! Encima iba a salir con la insulsa esa! ¿Cuándo había cambiado de idea, que lo había hecho cambiar de opinión al respecto? _"__Amargado__pero__no__bolud__…" _pensó con rabia. Dejó a Benjamín en el corralito y subió las escaleras, decidida a enfrentarlo.

Escuchó el sonido de la ducha en la puerta del baño. Sonrió al imaginarlo como Dios lo trajo al mundo… entró sigilosamente para que él no la oyera y cerró la puerta tras ella. Harry cantaba el tema que habían bailado juntos en la fiesta… más que cantar, lo ladraba… Ginny hubiera deseado un tapón de oídos.

-_Y __si __quieres __también, __puedo __ser __tu __estación __y __tu __tren, __tu __mal __y__ tu __bien, __tu__ pan __y __tu __vino, __tu __pecado, __tu __Dios, __tu__ asesino__…_

-Tu asesina voy a ser yo…

-¡Ginny! – Gritó Harry nervioso detrás de la cortina- ¿Qué haces aquí? No te das cuenta que estoy bañándome?

-Señor limón! No quería molestarlo en esta ocasión… simplemente me preguntaba que íbamos a cenar esta noche…

-Yo no ceno aquí Ginny… - ella frunció las labios.- Yo voy a salir…

-¿Adonde? – preguntó ella. Quería saber si le decía la verdad.

-Iré a tomar algo con los otros sanadores… - mintió Harry.

-No mientas! – El vapor que había era insoportable.

-Sal de aquí Ginny! Te he dicho que me estoy bañando, no seas tan maleducada por favor!

-No pienso irme! – exclamó esta. Estaba roja de furia y celos. - ¿Por qué te niegas a decirme la verdad? – era una ocasión justa para ponerlo nervioso, y si era posible, evitar que fuese a la cita.

-Ginny- apagó la ducha- Debo salir, ¿puedes irte por favor?

-¡No hasta que me digas la verdad!- Ginny se sentó en el inodoro.

-Que es lo que quieres que te diga? – inquirió él, harto

-Que esta noche no vas con los sanadores! Te vas a con la cara de nada esa…- A Harry se helaron las entrañas. ¿Cómo rayos se había enterado Ginny?

-Y si me voy con ella, que? – contestó.

-Nada, sólo que… ¿por qué me lo ocultas? – Ginny sonrió: lo había puesto entre la espada y la pared.

-¡SAL DE AQUÍ GINNY! – Evadió Harry.

-NO SALGO NADA! – Escuchaba a Harry dar pasos nerviosos adentro de la bañera,

-TE PIDO POR FAVOR QUE… -

Entonces al pisar un trozo de jabón, Harry resbaló. Como acto reflejo se tomó la bañera, la cual se desprendió del caño donde estaba colgada. Ambos gritaron…Harry cayó directamente encima de Ginny, como Dios lo trajo al mundo.

* * *

Si alguien por ahi, gracias por leerme jaja

Beso para todos y hasta el prox capitulo, prometo que va a ser pronto!


	10. De rabia y de celos

**Con la misma euforia de mis sueños  
**

De rabia y de celos

_Tanto oír hablar de tu silencio, dicen que te arrastra como el mar_

-TE PIDO POR FAVOR QUE… -

Entonces al pisar un trozo de jabón, Harry resbaló. Como acto reflejo se tomó la bañera, la cual se desprendió del caño donde estaba colgada. Ambos gritaron…Harry cayó directamente encima de Ginny, como Dios lo trajo al mundo.

Ginny estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía como comportarse. Su hormonas le habían dado alerta rojo al verlo completamente desnudo. El corazón le latía con fuerza y recién en ese momento se dio cuenta que tenía el celular de Harry en la mano.

Harry no sabía que hacer; si se levantaba, iba a permitir que Ginny lo viera… que idiota era… "Si esta desgraciada ya me vio"

-¡Quítate de encima, Potter!- exclamó ella. Podía sentir el miembro de Harry en…

-¡Te aseguro que me las pagarás por esto!– Objetó el gritándole. Ginny se tapó los oídos, le había reventado los tímpanos.

-Vamos Potter, no te hagas el ofendido, no he visto nada del otro mundo- lo miró pícaramente. El frunció los labios con una mueca de profundo disgusto. Antes de levantarse, manoteó la cortina en el suelo y se tapó. Tenía miedo que sus hormonas le jueguen una mala pasada y lo abochornen delante de Ginny.

-Vete del baño Ginny antes de que te asesine! Maleducada!- espetó con furia.

-Mentiroso! ¿Por qué me mientes, Harry? – Inquirió dolida- No hace falta que lo hagas, no debes darme explicaciones…

-No debería dártelas si tu no me las pidieras!- la miró.

-¿Por qué no consultas un psicólogo muggle para que te asesore con tus sentimientos ocultos, Potter?

-¡Lo haré… – la apuntó con el dedo- pero para que trate a ti por la falta de respeto, el desequilibrio y la desubicación compulsiva que padeces!

-¡FALTA DE RESPETO!- Gritó la chica, apretando en su mano el teléfono de Harry.- ¡El señor limón miente y la irrespetuosa soy yo!

-¡Yo no debo decirte lo que hago o dejo de hacer con mi vida privada!– exclamó Harry visiblemente furioso – Debo irme, estoy apurado…

-Pues ve con la idiota esa! – contestó Ginny-Entiendo que lo hagas, es más fácil escapar como una rata! – Ginny se iba acercando a la verdad de a poco…

-Mira Ginny… - Harry se frenó y comprendió todo al ver celular en las manos de la pelirroja.- ¿Qué haces con mi celular?

-Lavaba la ropa, señor Limón! – le espetó ella.

-¡DEJA DE REVISAR MIS COSAS!- Atinó con la mano que tenía libre a sacárselo (con la otra sostenía la cortina para cubrirse) Ginny lo esquivo poniéndolo detrás de su cuerpo. Estaban demasiado cerca…

-POR QUÉ QUIERES TU MUGROSO TELÉFONO? – lo aturdió con el grito.

-SERÁ PORQUE ES MÍO? ESTOY HARTO DE TI, Y DE TUS LOCURAS! – Ella se reía burlonamente. -DAME EL CELULAR GINNY O NO RESPONDO DE MI!

-¿Qué ME VAS A HACER TÚ?- Le dijo. Tenía que retenerlo, si es necesario seducirlo para que no vaya a esa cita…

-Estoy apurado – le contestó el duramente. Ginny sintió un espasmo horrendo en el corazón… Harry realmente quería irse con Kate. –Devuélveme el teléfono en este instante y sal del baño…

-Vete al infierno, imbécil! Ahí tienes tu maldito teléfono Potter!-lo arrojó a la pileta del baño.

Con suerte no se partió en dos. Dicho esto, se alejo del baño, bajando las escaleras con premura. Harry le pegó un puñete a la puerta. Cuando tomó su celular, efectivamente, se deshizo en dos partes. Detestó a Ginny con todos sus impulsos.

Se vistió y se perfumó con la rapidez de alguien que quería huir. Ya no estaba de ánimos para la cita con Kate, pero no podía dejarla plantada. Estaba preso de su furia, no podía creer lo atrevida que era. Para colmo, lo había visto desnudo! "Y eso de decir que fue poca cosa, fue demasiado Weasley! Ya me las pagarás!" Para no generar más líos, decidió desaparecer en su habitación. Sonrió. Eso le pondría los pelos de punta a Ginny. Antes de partir, observó su celular roto encima de la cómoda y cayó en la cuenta que era el segundo celular que debía comprar por culpa de ella. Sin embargo, volvió a sonreír. Le había gustado horrores la posesión que ella tenía con el... Suspiró y desapareció.

00

Ginny estaba triste en la cocina. Benjamín se había quedado dormido luego de cenar un puré que le había preparado. Descansaba con tanta paz en el mismo moisés en que había aparecido en el jardín de Grimmauld Place. Su niñera lo miraba, envidiaba la tranquilidad de su respiración y deseaba ser él, para no soportar tantos problemas… "Me gustaría ser tú… No sabes lo difícil que se pone la vida cuando te gusta alguien de verdad… tu en cambio, solo necesitas un poco de leche y tu muñequito para ser feliz… " pensaba con tristeza. Tenía ganas de llorar, de gritar y de patalear. Pensó que tal vez sería mejor ir a hablar con Harry y pedirle una disculpa, tal vez así el se enternecía y decidía no ir a la condenada cita. "Sigue soñando, idiota…¿Por qué no soporto que se vea con esa Kate? ¿Por qué me importa tanto…? No debería…" se reprendía con orgullo. Pero si que le importaba y mucho.

Se decidió y subió las escaleras sigilosamente. Golpeo la puerta de la habitación de Harry… y al no recibir respuesta, entró. Él ya no estaba allí. El ya conocido nudo que tenía en la boca del estómago se amordazó aún más que antes… se mordió el labio inferior con frustración. Se sentó en la cama, compungida. Allí había una camisa de Harry… le pasó los dedos como quien toca algo sagrado, intentando no moverla de su lugar de origen, la acercó a su nariz y cerrando los ojos con placer, olió su perfume. Entonces no pudo evitarlo: dos espesas lágrimas se deslizaron por su pálido rostro unidas a un tibio sollozo.

00

A pesar del altercado con Ginny, Harry llegó puntual a la casa de Kate. Era una vivienda hermosa, con grandes lujos en un moderno barrio muggle. Kate se subió al auto y lo besó con el cachete denotando una gran timidez. Eso le gustaba a Harry. "No es tan atrevida como esa pelirroja…" Se maldijo por dentro al darse cuenta que las estaba comparando. Eso no estaba para nada bien. Fueron hablando tranquilos en el carro, con dirección a un resto que Kate le había recomendado. Se sentaron y pidieron exquisitos manjares. Ambos se dieron cuenta que tenían el mismo gusto para las comidas. Harry lo agradeció en silencio. Sin embargo tenía la cabeza en otro lugar o más precisamente en otra mujer.

-Entonces me fui de la casa de mis padres cuando tenía 18- relataba Kate, muy tranquila, sorbiendo lo último de su de vino tinto.- No me gustaba que me digan lo que tengo que hacer… además ¿Harry?- inquirió al ver que el joven tenía la mirada perdida por encima de su cabeza.

-Lo siento disculpa- murmuró distraído. – Es que he tenido un día…

-¿Qué te pasó?

-Mi celular. – dijo Harry- Ha vuelto a morir. – rieron.

-Esos aparatos _muggles_ siempre pasan a mejor vida antes de lo esperado- comentó Kate

-No tengo dudas… sobre todo si convives con una impertinente…- eso último se le escapó. No quiso hacer alusión a Ginny, pero se le hacía inevitable.

-Ya veo. Las adolescentes son así. – dijo Kate. – Eres muy bueno ayudándola. Los señores Weasley's deben estar agradecidos por ello – Harry asintió.- Aunque por tu cara se podría decir que no lo único que te pasa…

-Eh… no.

-¿En que pensabas?- quiso saber ella.- Vamos Harry, puedes confiar en mi.- le tomó la mano. Harry sonrió.

-Estoy preocupado por Ron. – se apresuró a mentir.

-¿Qué ocurre con él?

-Bueno el desea que yo atienda a Hermione en el parto- a pesar de la excusa, ese tema lo preocupaba demasiado.- Y la verdad es que…

-Es una excelente idea! – opinó la chica, sonriente.- En lo personal no le veo nada de malo… tú si?

-Sí. – dijo rotundamente Harry. – Yo he perdido a mucha gente y sería responsabilidad muy grande tener que hacerlo…

-Pero si tu eres un gran Sanador Harry! Y has sido un excelente auror, por cierto…´

-No me recuerdes aquella profesión. – pidió Harry

-Ah, entiendo…

-¿Qué es lo que entiendes?

-Bueno tú sabes, eres famoso- Harry levantó las cejas dando a entender que le molestaba ese detalle.-Y ya sabe todo el mundo mágico lo que te ha pasado con tu amiga… ¿Dalma?

Harry se estremeció al escuchar ese nombre.

-Es mejor que no hablemos de ella.- la miró. – No es algo que me haga bien…

-Pero Harry, tu debes atender a Hermione… Ella ha sido tu amiga desde siempre y te necesita…

-Justamente por ello no debo ponerla en riesgo… imagínate como me sentiría, Kate, si le ocurre algo al bebé, jamás podría perdonármelo…

-Lo que le pasó a Dalma no fue culpa tuya- le contestó Kate. – Tú no puedes vivir haciéndote cargo de todo y de todos… - La morocha, claramente, se refería a Ginny. Pero creyó que no era prudente decirlo

-Escuche esa frase más de cien veces en estos años – dijo Harry. La miró. Esa chica le gustaba y parecía comprenderlo bien. Era bonita, sincera y tierna. Se dio cuenta que se llevarían bien. Eso lo consoló. De todos modos, no le producía lo que ese demonio pelirrojo le causaba…, aún no sentía esas ametralladoras ganas de besarla…

-Entonces sanador Potter, debería empezar a escuchar los consejos de sus amigos… y sobre todo… - señaló el pecho del joven- de su corazón. – Harry sonrió.

Continuaron así, charlando animadamente. Harry la estaba pasando bien y con el correr de las horas, consiguió distraerse sobre los problemas con Ginny. Cuando Harry llegó con el carro de vuelta a la casa de Kate, hubo un silencio incómodo.

-La pasé bien- dijo ella.- Te lo agradezco, necesitaba distraerme…

-Yo también la he pasado bien. Gracias a ti por tu tiempo y por escucharme…

Ella sonrió.

-Supongo que eso significa que nos volveremos a ver… - el se acercó a ella, hasta quedar a centímetros de su cara.

-Y que yo puedo darte la despedida que te mereces…

Harry la besó. Y la sensación le encantó; es que después de tanto tiempo sin tener contacto con el mundo femenino, no recordaba lo bien que se sentía estar con una mujer. Y entonces Harry comprendió todo – o se intentó convencer que así era. Lo que había sentido con Ginny era solamente la necesidad de hombre, de tocar a una mujer. El error es que había sido con ella, justo con la hermana de su mejor amigo. "Era la única que tenía cerca" pensó. Y es por ello que Harry llegó a confundirse de que sentía algo por ella, solo porque necesitaba contacto humano, alguien que lo mime, alguien con quien flirtear, divertirse…Todos esos pensamientos lo alegraron, lo aliviaron, y aunque no estaba seguro de ellos, se aferró a esa idea como nunca lo había hecho con ninguna otra cosa. Kate se bajó del auto tras una última sonrisa. Harry comenzó a manejar sin rumbo cierto.

Ginny se había quedado dormida en el sofá. Luego de llorar por varios minutos, decidió darse un baño aprovechando que Benjamín dormía profundamente. Se puso el pijama, bajó y colocó el moisés de Benjamín en la mesita ratona, con sumo cuidado para no despertarlo. Se había hecho tarde, eran casi la una de la madrugada y Harry no daba señales de vida. La cruel idea de que la estuviera pasando bien con la insulsa, se apoderó de ella cortándole la respiración…y sentía que detrás de tantos celos solo había un sentimiento: tristeza, impotencia, ganas de encerrarlo bajo siete candados para que ese sanador, sea de ella y sólo de ella. Pero no podía hacer nada, no tenía derecho a quejarse… después de todo Harry jamás le había correspondido. Entre esos pensamientos amargos, se había dormido abrazándose a un almohadón.

Después de cuarenta minutos de sueño, dos _crac!_ irrumpieron en el living. Eran Tracy y Tiffany…ambas vestían la camisa del club muggle en donde antes trabajaba también Ginny. La pelirroja entreabrió los ojos, intentando enfocar con normalidad para ver quienes eran.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? – murmuró con voz ronca tapándose los ojos para evitar la luz.

-Ginnix- saludó Tracy. – Que es lo que haces tú, deprimiéndote en ese sillón?- Ginny bufó. Detestaba que todo el mundo note su pésimo estado de ánimo.

-Qué hacen aquí? – repitió, restregándose los ojos.

-Queríamos venir a hacerte compañía, nos imaginábamos que la estabas pasando genial- dijo Tiff con sarcasmo. Ginny le sacó la lengua. A sus amigas no se les había escapado el detalle que tenía los ojos hinchados y la mirada alicaída.

-Ya saben que no puedo salir los viernes.- miró a Benja, que descansaba profundamente.-Debo cuidar al Príncipe- sonrió débilmente.- Creí que hoy tenían turno toda la noche en bar…

-Teníamos, pero ya sabes como es Ben. Unos besitos y lo convences de ir a enfrentar a Voldy… - dijo Tiff, haciendo sonreír a las otras dos.

-¿Voldy? – Rió Tracy.- ¿No era Voldix?

-Era Voldix. – contestó Ginny, sentándose en el medio del sofá. – Pero Hermione dijo que no deberíamos joder con ese tema…

-Creí que eso te hacía feliz- dijo Tracy sentándose a su lado en el sillón y dando por zanjado el sobrenombre de Voldermot.- Cuidar a Benja- aclaró, cruzándose de brazos.

-Creímos- puntualizó Tiff- Pero por lo que estamos observando… por más que tenga a su príncipe al lado Ginnix no está nada bien. – se sentó al otro del otro lado de Ginny, y le acarició la espalda.

-Le falta el otro príncipe. El señor limón.- dijo Tracy. Ginny rodó los ojos.

-¿Qué te ocurre…? – preguntó Tiff.

-Es cierto Ginny… estamos para ayudarte…

-Estoy triste- admitió esquivando los ojos de sus amigas. – Pero no quiero hablar.

-¿Quién quiere hablar? – rió Tiff- Aquí no hay que hablar, hay que actuar.

-¿Eh? No podemos tomar, Benja está durmiendo y… - empezó Ginny

-¿Quién habló de tomar? No necesitamos el alcohol para alegrarnos… - las otras le hicieron una mirada escéptica- Bueno, está bien, no siempre lo necesitamos… - rieron

-Lo que proponemos es acción. – Tiff se puso de pie; apuntó a Benja con la varita y le puso muffliato al moisés. Luego apuntó al reproductor de música que había en el modular.- ¡Vamos a divertirnos, Ginnix!

Una música comenzó a soñar y Tracy y Tiff comenzaron a bailar. Benjamín, dormido no se enteraba de nada. Ginny sonreía, pero no se movía de su sillón. Sus amigas la levantaron tomándola del brazo, animándola a seguir la música. Entonces Ginny se "enganchó" y su voz se unió a la de Tracy y Tiffany.

{Ninguna se había percatado que en ese mismo instante, Harry las estaba mirando desde el pasillo a la puerta de entrada. No se apareció, pero con la alta música dedujo que ellas no habían podido oírlo abriendo la puerta...}

_Tú__me__hiciste__sentir__que__no__valía__ –_ Ginny se paró en el sillón y agarrando la mamadera vacía de Benjamín como micrófono, hacía graciosos movimientos con las manos… sus amigas reían a carcajadas.

_Y__mis__lágrimas__cayeron__a__tus__pies__-_ Tracy puso cara de llorar exageradamente, nada envidiable a las telenovelas muggle, sobreactuando aquel llanto, y haciendo que dedicaba la frase a la foto de Harry… Ginny rió a carcajadas.

{Harry sonrió, que descaradas eran ésas.}

-Me miraba en el espejo y no me hallaba_-_ Tiff también se subió al sillón cantando el tema con muchísima pasión y vehemencia y revoleando el cabello para todos lados. Las carcajadas se mezclaban con la melodía…

-Yo era solo lo que tu querías ver...- Las tres empezaron una coreografía en donde estiraban las manos hacia delante; parecía como si las chicas hubieran tenido preparado un número de ante mano.

-NO SE OLVIDEN DE ESTA PARTE! – Gritó Ginny entusiasmada. Al parecer sí tenían armado un baile para aquella canción.

-Y me solté el cabello, me vestí de reina,

me puse tacones, me pinte bien bella

{En ese momento Ginny se levantó con sensualidad la remera del pijama y Harry alcanzó a ver el nacimiento de sus pechos, su angosta cintura, el ombligo más tentador del mundo, sus curvas, sus increíbles curvas…"No sigas haciendo eso, creo que no seré capaz de taparme los ojos"}

-Y camine hacia la puerta te escuche gritarme

pero tus cadenas ya no pueden pararme...

Y mire la noche y ya no era oscura

era de lentejuelas...

Hacían exagerados movimientos para expresar la letra del tema y dramatizarlo a la perfección. Daban vuelta sincronizadas como las agujas de un reloj, mientras reían y se divertían sin cesar.

-Y esta parte es para el cabeza rajada de Potter! – Bramó Tracy con voz ronca. Las tres le festejaron el comentario a vítores.

{Eso hizo sonreír a Harry, que no dejaba de admirar a Ginny y de pensar en todo lo que implicaba observarla y sentirla cerca, tan fresca, tan ella. Tuvo impulsos de ir hasta el sillón, agarrarla de la cintura y estamparle merecidos besos en sus labios…}

Y todos me miran, me miran, me miran,

por que se que soy fina por que todos me admiran,

Y todos me miran, me miran, me miran,

por que hago lo que pocos se atreverán,

Y todos me miran, me miran, me miran,

algunos con envidia pero al final,

pero al final, pero al final, todos me amaran...

Harry no podía creer lo bien que bailaba el trío, los movimientos llenos de suma coordinación…cuántos mareos en el estómago había sentido al ver a Ginny alegre, eufórica, con esa mezcla dulce de mujer y adolescente a la vez. Las blancas piernas que dejaban ver su pijama otoñal color violeta, las casaca sin mangas y al cuerpo que resaltaban sus pechos, su lacio cabello perfumando el ambiente, los movimientos sensuales con su cintura, sus ojos almendra resplandeciendo, era tan única, tan descarada. Le encantaba su rebeldía, su cara de "no me importa nada", su falta de límites. Era costoso admitir que todos los defectos que le echaba en cara, en el fondo eran perfectos, lo seducían, lo acorralaban…

La canción terminó bruscamente y eso desprendió a Harry de su ensimismamiento.

Las tres chicas se arrojaron agitadas al sofá, abrazándose y riendo sin parar… Ginny abrió los ojos muy grandes al ver a Harry parado como una estatua allí. Detestó lo lindo que había ido a la cita con a insulsa: una camisa blanca con los dos primeros botones desabrochados, lo que dejaba ver su pecho, un jeans oscuro, mocasines y despedía bocanadas de un tentador perfume…

-¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó él, poniéndose en el papel de jefe. Aunque en el fondo, le encantó lo que había visto.

-Verás Harrix- Habló Tracy, que ni se inmutó- Intentábamos ahuyentar la amargura de esta casa…

-OH –dijo Tiff- Un momento creo que ya ha vuelto…

-Si, es cierto… - siguó Tracy. – acabo de sentir que la amargura nos está invadiendo nuevamente…

-Basta ya- murmuró Harry cortante.

Ginny no se atrevía a pronunciar palabra, solo miraba los botones de su camisa algo tildada. Si Harry había visto todo, no solamente la había visto bailar de forma insinuante, sino que también, tuvo la oportunidad de ver parte de su cuerpo cuando atinaba a desnudarse en medio de la diversión.

-Será mejor que vayan- se animó a decir algo cohibida y sin mirar a Harry- Es tarde.

-Oh sí, debo hacerle una nueva tanda de besos a Ben- dijo Tiff

-¡Esta noche me toca a mí! – la contradijo Tracy.

Harry negó con la cabeza desaprobando la actitud. Entonces Tiff lo miró y sonrió: no iban a quedar impunes las lágrimas ni el malestar de Ginny.

-Aunque nos ha dicho que te extraña a ti, Ginnix! – arremetió, y vio en el Sexy cicatrizado, una mueca que bien podía parecerse a la rabia.

-¡Se van antes de que despierte Benjamín! – exclamó Harry.

-Adiós Limón cicatrizado! – dijeron ambas antes de desaparecer.

-Adiós.- les dijo Ginny en un susurro que ellas no alcanzaron a escuchar.

Al quedar solos Ginny se atrevió a enfrentarse al verde de sus ojos; lo miró fijamente. Se sentía dolida, celosa, con rabia. Sin embargo debía aceptar que Harry no estaba interesado en ella. De lo contrario, ¿por qué salía con la insulsa? No quedaba más opción que asumir la realidad. Eso significaba no mostrarse celosa, aunque la rabia le quemara las entrañas.

-Siento lo de hoy – dijo sin quitar la vista de Benjamín que movió su manito tomándole el pulgar.

Harry la miraba. Le gustaba más que las medialunas a la mañana.

-Yo también siento haberte mentido con respecto a la cita… - se disculpó.

-Entiendo que… ¿Cómo te fue? – a Ginny se le escapó de los labios antes de que pudiera evitarlo.

-Bien- "pensé todo el tiempo en ti" – Bien. – repitió.

Ginny enarcó una ceja pensando que tal vez esa cita había sido un terrible aburrimiento… ¿Le estaba mintiendo o le parecía a ella? Si, seguramente le parecía. Suspiró dolorosamente.

-Me alegro – murmuró con un hilo de voz. Cuanto le afectaba que la insulsa se quedara con Harry.- No quiero que peleemos más…

A Harry se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al percibir que Ginny realmente se alegraba por ello… que le importaba realmente un comino que él estuviera con otra mujer. Hubiese deseado que le gritara, que lo celara… pero ella le proponía llevarse mejor. No estaba interesada en él.

-Yo tampoco deseo eso. – dijo intentando omitir de su voz toda frustración- ¿Hacemos una tregua? – propuso y le estiró la mano. _Hazte__el__tonto__para__tocarla,__Potter_

Ginny sonrió débilmente y tomó la mano. Una electricidad le recorrió el cuerpo y su mano temblaba ligeramente.

-¿El señor limón y yo volvemos a ser amigos?- dijo sonriente. Él asintió e intentó esbozar una sonrisa, pero no pudo. Subió las escaleras con premura.

Sin embargo, la tregua entre Harry y Ginny no iba a durar mucho tiempo. Incluso dos semanas después de aquel suceso, ya estaban discutiendo por cualquier tema: Quidditch, Relaciones personales, opiniones sobre la crianza de Benjamín, puntos extremadamente aburridos de la convivencia, actitudes demasiado descaradas de Ginny, entre otras cosas. Todos aquellos absurdos altercados eran sólo una evasión de los celos; una máscara para ocultarse uno del otro lo que les pasaba cuando se tenían cerca, cuando se rozaban, cuando se veían dormir. A Harry lo frenaba la idea de que Ginny no era para él, nunca iban a poder congeniar, y a ella la frenaba la idea de que Harry jamás le había hecho caso. Entonces, ambos permanecían en silencio, ninguno estaba dispuesto a correr algún riesgo, ni a dar la cara enfrentando sus sentimientos… El amor solamente era para los valientes, y Harry y Ginny tenían poco de eso.

Fue así que, para horror de Ginny, con el correr de esas dos semanas la relación entre Harry y Kate se fue profundizando cada vez más. La muchacha lo llamaba muy seguido, lo visitaba, y la pasaban bien juntos. Kate era comprensiva, escuchaba a Harry y se aguantaba cuando él acudía tarde a las citas por culpa de la hermana de su mejor amigo. Harry le tenía mucho aprecio y cariño y disfrutó la sensación de volver a estar con una mujer, de volver a sentirse un hombre. Tuvo impulsos de ser aquel mujeriego que había sido antes de la muerte de Dalma, pero se contuvo por respeto a Kate y además cayó en la cuenta que tampoco era conveniente volver a ser tan inmaduro. Para empezar le bastaba y le sobraba la compañía de la sanadora. Por su parte, el trío de desquiciadas, como las había bautizado a Harry, despotricaban contra la morocha cada vez que podían; Ginny no acotaba demasiado, pero no perdía oportunidad para festejar los comentarios de Tracy y Tiffany, cuando la llamaban "mosquita muerta".

Ginny, no la soportaba y no creía ni un poco de toda la ingenuidad y la inocencia que mostraba, aunque tal vez, llegó a pensar que los celos no la dejaban ver las buenas cualidades de Kate.

Ese lunes por la mañana ocurrió algo que le hizo poner los pelos de punta y colocó a la sanadora en su lista negra. Para su desgracia, Kate había ido a la casa para buscar a Harry… La pelirroja abrió la puerta sonriente y cuando vio quién era, la sonrisa se desdibujó de sus labios.

-Hola- dijo la morocha secamente- He venido a…¿está Harry?

Katie vestía una pollera negra de tiro alto y una camisa blanca. Su lacio pelo caía a su lado y sus grandes ojos negros la miraban. Si que es linda esta perra…, pensó Ginny analizando su competencia.

-¿Crees que lo tengo en el bolsillo?– le contestó cortante, Benjamín el niño comenzó a babearle el cuello.

-OH… - sólo dijo ella, mirando con asco la baba del niño- En ese caso creo que lo esperaré… ¿tardará mucho?

-No, ha ido a hacer unas compras- musitó Ginny y enunció una falsa sonrisa. Kate también lo hizo y se adentró la casa. La otra bufó y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

-¿Puedes servirme algo de tomar? – inquirió Kate sentada en el sillón. Ginny se mordió labio inferior. ¿Quién se creía que era?

-¿Me viste cara de un elfo doméstico? – le dijo cortante. Kate movió la boca en una mueca peligrosa.

-Mira querida, no creas que soy tan idiota como para no conocer tus intenciones…

Ginny sonrió y puso a Benjamín en el corralito. La miró.

-Ya me parecía que tu eras bastante falsa- le espetó.

-Deberías aceptar – dijo Kate como si Ginny no hubiera dicho nada- que Harry está conmigo… y que a ti jamás te hará caso.

-A mi no me interesa Harry…

-¡Vamos chiquita! – dijo Kate con sarcasmo- ¿Crees que soy idiota? – Ginny asintió- Pues no, no lo soy. Se muy bien que Harry llega tarde a nuestras citas por tu culpa – la apuntó con el dedo- y que lo haces apropósito porque estás celosa…

-Harry llega tarde a las citas porque prefiere ayudarme a mi – le contestó Ginny- Y si estás insegura de tu novio, no es un problema mío…

-Mira – se puso de pie, con un gesto amenazante- no te metas conmigo, pendeja. – Ginny enarcó una ceja- No sabes lo que soy capaz de hacer cuando un hombre me interesa de verdad… ni tu, ni ese niño van a separarme de Harry, ¿entendiste?

-¡Que maternal eres_,__Katy_! – exclamó Ginny, levantando su tono de voz- Ya me parecía yo que no eras la sanadora inocente que le estás vendiendo…

-No me tomes el pelo – le dijo duramente ella- Ya estás avisada, no te cruces en mi camino o…

-¿O qué? ¿Qué me vas a hacer?

-Haré que Harry te odie, y te aseguro que te vas a arrepentir de…

-Y yo te aseguro que Harry se enterará que me estás amenazando… - se acercó un paso más. Estaba tentada de golpearla. Kate rió con sorna.

-¿Piensas que te creerá? – preguntó Kate- Es la palabra de una niña inmadura, sin límites, descarada, contra la responsable y dulce Kate…

-¡ERES DESAGRADABLE!- Gritó Ginny y justo en ese momento, Harry apareció en la sala.

-¿Qué diablos ocurre a aquí? – Benjamín empezó a llorar. Harry lo tomó en sus brazos del corralito. - ¿Por qué le estabas gritando a Kate?

La morocha cambió su gesto amenazante, por una cara afligida de niña buena.

-Harry, amor! – exclamó. – Le estaba explicando a tu amiga que el niño debería ser estimulado con buena música, la estaba aconsejando por el bien del niño, pero ella se lo tomó a mal y…

Ginny no podía dar crédito a sus oídos.

-¡Deja de mentir! – dijo y miró a Harry- Ella está celosa de mi, Harry!

-¿Qué?

-Harry, es mentira, intentaba ayudarla con respecto a la crianza de…

-¡Ni siquiera te sabes el nombre! – dijo Ginny.

-… pero ella se disgustó! – La morocha derramaba convincentes lágrimas. Ginny no podía creer lo falsa que era.

-¡ESTÁ MINTIENDO HARRY! –Gritó y el la miró, parpadeando. –ME AMENAZÓ, ME DIJO QUE HARÍA CUALQUIER COSA POR TI!

-No, Harry, por favor, esta niña está demente, yo jamás diría algo así…- lloriqueaba Kate

-ERES UNA MALDITA BRUJA! – Ginny quiso abalanzarse a ella pero Harry la frenó

-BASTA GINNY! – Le contestó a él. Benjamin, con el tumulto, lloraba a los gritos. Ginny lo miró dolida. – Te pido por favor que dejes de maltratar a Kate, ella solo quiso ayudar.

Kate sonrió satisfecha.

-No, Harry, debes creerme, ella es falsa no es lo que tú…

-Me cansaste- le dijo Harry- No puedo creer a lo que has llegado. -Ginny se acercó y le quitó a Benjamín de los brazos, quién en ese momento paró de llorar apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de ella. Harry los miró y un peso se acrecentó en su pecho, haciéndolo estremecer. La pelirroja bufó y se alejó de allí, subiendo las escaleras, colérica. Harry se quedó mirándola, preguntándose sino se había equivocado.

-Mi amor- le dijo Kate con una mano en el hombro. – No te preocupes ella algún día madurará…

-Qué le has dicho? – inquirió. Kate puso cara de ofendida.

-¿Estás dudando de mi? – dijo dolida.

-No. Solo que Gin… Gin no es de ponerse así de la nada y…

-¿Estás dudando de mi?- repitió Kate.- Esa inmadura cuantas veces ha mentido para salirse con la suya…? ya sabes, es una adolescente… -Harry suspiró. No sabía que pensar, pero su corazón le decía que se había equivocado, o tal vez prefería pensar que los hechos no eran como Kate los contaba. Ella lo abrazó por detrás. Harry se dio vuelta y la miró. No se estremecía con su mirada, ni se le caía el mundo al verla llorar, ni… Kate lo besó.- Gracias por creerme.

Ginny los miraba asomándose desde el pie de la escalera. Se entristeció sobremanera al verlos así, besándose y felices… envidió la manera en que esa turra envolvía los labios del chico; no pudo evitar concluir que Harry estaba enamorado de la sanadora y ese hecho la hacía quebrarse… ¿Por qué tenía que importarle tanto? Cerró los ojos y no pudo evitar reposarse en el recuerdo de aquel único beso que el le había dado en el jardín, y luego todo su fulgor, todo el veneno…

Los días pasaron así. Harry y Ginny distanciados por la presencia de Kate, no hacían más que ladrarse y la convivencia se estaba volviendo insoportable. La morocha estaba casi todo el día encima de Harry, no le sacaba los ojos de encima, lo tenía vigilado; sabía muy bien que al joven no le era diferente Ginny y quería evitar que la situación se le saliera de las manos, con artilugios y trampas. Harry era una idiota, no se daba cuenta de nada. Estaba tan tranquilo con la relación que esa creciente estabilidad lo cegaba. Claro que no era no porque la quisiera, sino porque así lograba contener sus sentimientos por Ginny, que muy a menudo querían salir y hacerse reales y presentes.

El sábado siguiente, era cumpleaños de Tiff. Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Tracy, le estaban organizando una fiesta sorpresa, ya que su familia se había ido de viaje por el mundo. Por supuesto, el lugar era la casa de Harry y a pesar de que éste se había negado en un principio, lograron convencerlo. Hermione le había puesto la mejor cara de niña buena para que aceptara y Ron le había dicho que evidentemente, Kate no lo estaba atendiendo bien, porque la cara de vinagre no se le había escurrido de su rostro. Para denotar la irreal felicidad y para taparle la boca a su amigo, Harry había dado el si a regañadientes, con tal de que luego ordenaran el desastre que iba a quedar. Sin embargo, había pedido que no le pongan en la torta la vela en forma de aparato reproductor masculino. Las chicas le dijeron que sí, pero él no estaba seguro de que lo vayan a obedecer. Ron se había quedado pasmado al ver aquel objeto y no pudo reprimir un gracioso comentario de "quisiera tener una de esas"; se arrepintió de haber hablado cuando Tracy le contestó que si quería portar "semejante herramienta", debería hacerse un implante. Harry y los demás largaron una estruendosa carcajada en esa ocasión.

Esa tarde, mientras Harry y Ron charlaban animadamente en el despacho, Tracy y Ginny, estaban alistando todo para que la fiesta saliera como ellas planeaban. Hermione estaba allí, comiendo sin pudor jalea de calabaza. Las otras la miraban con asco.

-¡Deja de engullir, Hermione!- dijo exasperada Tracy, ordenando las botellas y todos los alimentos sobre la mesa de la cocina.

-¿Por qué te molesta? – dijo tragando.

-Esos ruidos que haces. – dijo Ginny mirando la vela en forma de pene con aprensión – Pareces Ron.

-Deja de mirar esa vela, estás obsesionada con … - rieron.

-Ya basta, debemos ordenar todo estos paquetes… - dijo Ginny colorada.

-Si tú no te comes todo antes de la fiesta…- le quitó el pote de jalea. – Era para la torta

-Lo siento _Tracix_- rió Hermione.- ¿Qué haremos con Benja?

-Lo cuidará nuevamente mi mamá- contestó Tracy mientras Ginny arrugaba las bolsas de papel vacías.- Y no me llames así!- tomó las cervezas y las puso en la refrigerador. – Es una suerte que Harry se haya equipado de electrodomésticos _muggles_…

-¿Te refieres a Kate? – dijo Ginny y rieron.

-¿Esa babosa tiene forma de heladera? – aportó Tracy sonriendo.

-No exactamente- contestó Hermione. – Tiene buen cuerpo… - Ginny le arrojó un bollo de bolsa de papel en la cabeza- ¡Celosa!

-¡Ya quisiera ese cabeza rajada! – exclamó. Tracy sonrió.

–Deberíamos darle su merecido por hacerte perder la puesta…- propuso.

-Ginnix no está perdiendo la apuesta- dijo Hermione bebiendo un gran sorbo de agua. – Harry solo está con ella para…

-La apuesta terminó, no me interesa andar con un amargo, ni por un atado de cigarros de menta… -corto Ginny.

-¿Por dos?- sugirió Tracy haciendo que Hermione riera.- Te gusta Harry…

-No…

-Que si! – dijeron las otras dos.

-Que no…

-¿Qué no qué? – dijo una voz detrás de la puerta. Era Harry con Ron que venían del escritorio.

-Estábamos queriendo que Ginny admita que…

-Que me gusta… – la cortó la pelirroja, arrojándole una mirada furibunda a Hermione.

-… la viril vela para la torta de Tiff. – dijo Tracy haciendo que todos rieran. Harry torció los ojos. Ron miró el objeto sobre la mesa con envidia.

-Admítelo Ginny! – apremió Hermione- Que no te de vergüenza decir que te gusta…

-Collen – Ginny dijo el primer nombre que se le ocurrió. Harry se puso más serio de lo normal.

-Pobre Collen… - se apenó Ron.

-¡Si, claro, Collen!- dijo Tracy con ironía. Harry torció los ojos. ¿Acaso Ginny había estado con ese idiota? Se miraron… Ginny notó la rabia que había en sus pupilas y sonrió.

-¿Te gusta más que la cerveza? – espetó burlón.

-Jamás sentiría esas mariposas en la panza por un hombre.- contestó Tracy, haciendo que Hermione y Ron rieran.

-Oh basta ya- dijo Ginny sin atreverse a mirar a los ojos al chico de la cicatriz, y saliendo de la cocina.

A Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón. Ahora le tocaba padecer los celos a él y no sabía si estaba dispuesto soportarlo. No pudo evitar pensar que Collen era un hombre con todas las letras: buena persona, apuesto, caballero, respetuoso. ¿Y si Ginny lo estaba frecuentando y se lo había ocultado?...No, no podía ser, el se hubiera dado cuenta…

Las inseguridades de Harry no menguaron cuando comenzó la fiesta. Tiffany se emocionó mucho con la sorpresa, aunque admitió que se lo había imaginado. Agradeció a Harry la insinuante vela de su torta, no sin antes aclarar que ella prefería las reales. Harry puso cara de asco y le dijo que era una maleducada, lo que Tiff y sus amigas rieron descaradamente, sin inmutarse por la reprimenda. Los invitados iban llegando a medida que avanzaba la velada. Todos traían cervezas de regalo y los invitados iban "alegrándose" de a poco, subiendo el nivel de alcohol en sangre. Harry había llevado a Kate, a pesar de las protestas de Tracy, quién dijo que no tenía nada que hacer allí, porque no era amiga de Tiffany, que era babosa, cogotuda, aburrida y demás adjetivos que Harry escuchaba resignado, deseando nuevamente un tapón de oídos. Ginny reía sin emitir sonido, recordando su promesa de no celarlo más, aunque se moría de ganas de adherirse a los comentarios de Tracy. Sin embargo, a la chica no le quedó otra que aceptar, porque la velada se desarrollaría en la casa de Harry.

Tiffany ya había soplado las velitas y no desaprovechó oportunidad para avergonzarlo preguntándole si era una copia de la suya...Harry se había puesto rojo. Para su suerte, nadie más que Ginny, Ron y Tracy escuchó aquella duda. Luego los invitados comenzaron a dispersarse. En ese momento, Harry vio llegar a un morocho muy apuesto…

-Pasa Collen – decía la voz de Kate a la distancia- Por supuesto que eres bienvenido…

El chico sonreía a Kate, algo cohibido, con el regalo para Tiff en sus manos.

-Gracias… - susurró. Harry se puso de pie sin darse cuenta.

Ginny, Tracy y Tiffany que estaban bailando y charlando animadamente con botellas de cerveza en su mano, se dieron vuelta. Ginny miró a Collen y luego a Kate. ¿Qué hacía el chico ahí? Collen se acercó a ellas, seguido de Kate.

-¿Qué hace él aquí?- se extrañó Tracy. Pero Tiff le dio un codazo.

-Cállate idiota, tiene un regalo… - rieron- ¡Hola Collen! – exclamó como si fuese su mejor amigo. El aludido le sonrió a Ginny, ésta le devolvió la sonrisa. Kate parecía alegrarse.

-Hola- dijo Collen y miró a Tiffany- Feliz cumpleaños, Tiff! – le entregó el paquete.

Harry las observaba a unos pocos pasos, sin entender nada. ¿Acaso Collen era amigo de Tiffany?

-Gracias! – dijo Tiff. Lo desenvolvió. - ¿Por qué la gente insiste en regalarme cerveza? –

-Será porque no te gusta. – dijo Ginny y miró a Collen. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo. – dijo Harry antipáticamente. Collen enrojeció, Tracy y Tiffany rieron y Ginny enarcó una ceja.

-Yo lo invité mi amor – fue Kate quién contestó tomándolo del brazo. – Verás, lo encontré en San Mungo, y le comenté que hoy haría una fiesta aquí…

-¡Pero si Tiff no lo conoce! – objetó Harry intentando no mostrar su desesperación.

-Lo siento Harry creí que no iba a haber un problema… - Collen fulminó a Kate con la mirada.

-Claro que lo conozco. – dijo Tiff, para sacarlo del apuro. Ginny sonrió.- La fiesta que organizamos el otro día, tú bailaste con mi amiga Ginnix…

-Sí- dijo Ginny – A Tiff no le molesta, ella es la cumpleañera… - Harry torció los labios. - ¿O tu tienes algún problema, Sexy Cicatrizado?

-No, yo no…

-Ya te dije que no llames así a mi novio- intervino Kate.

-Tu novio… - repitieron Tracy y Tiffany, como riéndose de aquella relación.

Kate les arrojó una mirada horrible.

-Vamos a tomar algo mi amor- le dijo a Harry, arrastrándolo hacia las bebidas; el muchacho no quitaba la vista de Collen y Ginny. Ella le sonrió con suficiencia. Ahora le tocaba a él. Miró a Collen.

-¿Quieres algo para tomar? – le preguntó. El chico sonrió y se acercó. Ginny cayó en la cuenta de que estaba buenísimo y no estaría mal degustarlo un poco.

-Me encantaría- contestó – Que te parece si vamos al jardín? - le ofreció su hombro. Ginny lo tomó gustosa. Tracy y Tiffany observaban riendo la cara de Harry.

En el jardín había varios invitados, charlando animadamente alrededor de la piscina de agua cristalina. A pesar de ser noviembre era una noche inusual, calurosa. Parecía que el tiempo iba a descomponer en cualquier momento. Harry continuaba mirándolos desde adentro, las puertas estaban abiertas. Kate, hablaba cosas que el no prestaba atención en lo absoluto.

-Son unas inadaptadas – opinaba la sanadora– Mira que embriagar a todos los invitados!

Harry se sentía lejos del contexto, los celos lo secuestraban al jardín, Ginny le sonreía al cara de nada, quién se creía que era? Nadie absolutamente nadie iba a robarle a Ginny, a él, justamente a él, el salvador del mundo mágico, le sexy sanador cicatrizado, el señor limón… "Diablos, ya me estoy llamando como ella…" se alarmó el joven.

-Kate, queríamos hablar contigo- la voz de Tracy lo trajo a la realidad. Harry la miró seguramente ya estaba ebria. Tiff le sacó la lengua..

-Siempre tan divertido tú…

-Y tan celoso… - dijo Tracy

-¿Cómo dijiste? – preguntó Kate, pero nadie le hizo caso.

-Basta. – cortó Harry sin quitar la vista del jardín.

-Ya ni te molesta poner excusas- observó Tiff. Le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Está hasta la cicatriz…

-¿Con quién? – habló de nuevo Kate con una mueca peligrosa. Tracy sorbió un trago sonriendo…

-Contigo. – le tomó el pelo Tiff. Tracy rió y escupió todo el contenido de su boca en la camisa de la sanadora. Ni eso sacó a Harry de su ensimismamiento.

-AHH!- Gritó Kate.

-¡Deja de hacerme reír en … -empezó Tracy pero sus propias carcajadas no le permitían hablar.

Las dos amigas reían sin parar.

-¡IMBÉCIL! – espetó Kate. – Harry – lloriqueó girando su cabeza a la banqueta donde estaba sentado mirando al jardín, como Ginny y Collen hablaban dulcemente… – has visto lo que estas ebrias e inmaduras… - el chico se paró.- ¿Dónde vas?

-Siento que Tiffy – la aludida le hizo _fuck__you_, que el no vio- y Tracy te hayan dicho hueca…yo… ya vengo. – La dejó con la cara pasmada y su blanca camisa llena de cerveza escupida por Tracy.

Las amigas reían aún más.

-¡Ni siquiera te escucha, tonta! – exclamó Tracy burlona.

-Váyanse al infierno! Esto no queda así – murmuró Kate corriendo hacia el baño.

-Si quedará así, esa mancha no te saldrá … - estallaron de risa otra vez.

En el jardín Harry se encontró con Ron y Hermione dándose calurosos arrumacos. Su amigo parecía un mono inclinándose para dejar sin efecto la prominencia del vientre de la castaña. Harry bufó.

-Dejen de montar este ridículo espectáculo… - sus amigos se separaron colorados.

-No!- dijo Ron enojado con la interrupción. Hermione le acarició el hombro a su novio, sonriendo.

-Deja de mirarlos, los vas a gastar. – le dijo a Harry. Ron rió.

-Tiene razón…

-No se a qué se refieren- se desentendió Harry.

-A Kate… -Rieron.

En ese exacto momento Harry vio a Collen alejarse del borde de la piscina. Harry y Ginny se miraron a los ojos. Ginny estaba pálida como cera, pero hacía fuerza para no parpadear.

Era la mirada más desesperante que se habían dedicado jamás. Se besaban con la respiración a pesar de los metros que los separaban, se gritaban celosos, se alcanzaban en la distancia, los corazones llegaban donde sus voces no podían hacerlo, discutían en silencio, sin palabras, sin discursos…se encontraron en el mas allá de los límites que ninguno se atrevía a sobrepasar, rompieron las fronteras con la mirada, rompieron el miedo.

Ambos notaron el dolor en los ojos del otro, las pupilas emitían mensajes claros, contundentes de posesión y desesperación, de las ansias locas de tenerse, del dolor y la bronca que les causaba verse en brazos de otras personas, de la vehemencia y los impulsos de correr y amarrarse en un abrazo, de secuestrarse para siempre y admitir que el mundo era mejor sólo porque existía esa mirada…

Harry aguantó mucho el ardor de los ojos para no cortar la conexión con las pupilas almendra que tanto lo traían loco… Pero no aguanto y parpadeó. Escuchó un ruido a algo cuando cae al agua y en esa milésima de segundo que abrió los ojos nuevamente, Ginny ya no estaba allí…

-¡Se cayó! – oyó decir a Ron.

* * *

Muchas gracias por los reviews del capitulo 9, realmente me alegré mucho al leerlos. Como verán, la actualización fue rápida. Espero poder seguir así.

La canción utilizada es "Todos me miran" de Gloria Trevi, un gran tema para mi gusto.

Espero que les haya gustado y por supuesto, espero sus comentarios ansiosamente.

Hasta el proximo capitulo. Un abrazo grande

Joanne.


	11. La Sala Multipropósito

**Con la misma euforia de mis sueños**

Capitulo 11

**La sala multipropósito**

_Ya no puedo acercarme a tu boca, sin deseártela de una manera loca._

Harry aguantó mucho el ardor de los ojos para no cortar la conexión con las pupilas almendra que tanto lo traían loco… Pero no aguanto y parpadeó. Escuchó un ruido a algo cuando cae al agua y en esa milésima de segundo que abrió los ojos nuevamente, Ginny ya no estaba allí…

_Minutos antes._

_-Tengo que ir al baño- decía Collen mientras acariciaba el rostro de Ginny._

_Ella sonrió._

_-Te esperaré aquí- le dijo. El chico le devolvió la sonrisa y se fue._

_Entonces lo vio. Y se miraron fugazmente por algunos segundos… Ginny tuvo el impulso de ir a cantarle unas cuántas verdades. Pero antes de cometer esa imprudencia, un paso en falso se lo impidió: se torció el tobillo con el ovalado borde de la piscina y resbaló. Sintió su cuerpo caer al agua helada y congelarle cada uno de los poros, estaba helada… mientras su mente profería toda clase de blasfemias, por ser tan idiota._

-¡Se cayó! – oyó decir a Ron. Harry veía espuma blanca en la piscina y enseguida comprendió que algo raro estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Qué diablos sucede? – dijo Hermione preocupada- ¡Ginny no sale a la superficie!

Harry no necesitó oír nada más; arrojó los lentes al paso, corrió hasta la piscina y se tiró de cabeza. Abrió los ojos abajo del agua y miles de burbujas le cegaron la vista. Ginny estaba cerca de la rejilla, al parecer forcejeando. Nadó hacia ella y se miraron más nítidamente a los ojos cuando cesaron las burbujas. Ginny señaló su tobillo: Harry vio como su tobillera estaba trabada entre las hendijas de la rejilla. Harry intentó ayudarla forcejeando con ella… Pero ella lo detuvo: Ginny le dio una señal de alarma, que claramente quería decir que no aguantaba más sin respirar. Harry se expulsó para la superficie y sacó la cabeza afuera llenando sus pulmones de oxígeno, escuchó miles de gritos, pero los ignoró y se volvió a sumergir. Tomó la cara de Ginny y apoyó sus labios en los de ella y expulsó todo su aire en ella...

A Ginny le volvió el color al rostro en cuestión de segundos… Harry se tocó el bolsillo y sacó su varita; apuntó a la tobillera de Ginny, diciendo _"__diffindo__"_ y miles de burbujas salieron al mismo tiempo que la tobillera desprendía de la rejilla. La abrazó por la cintura y se expulsaron hacia arriba. Sacaron la cabeza afuera. Ambos jadeaban y fueron hasta el borde. Harry salió primero y la ayudó a salir. El rostro de Ginny estaba morado y se la notaba asustada.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó Harry. Ella sólo asintió.

Enseguida, varios presentes que miraban la escena, comenzaron a hacer comentarios mientras rodeaban a Harry y a Ginny.

-Ginny! – dijo Tracy que acababa de llegar. - ¿Qué ocurrió?

-¿Estás bien? – siguieron Hermione y Tiffany. La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza, sin dejar de respirar entrecortadamente. Hermione le colocó una toalla sobre los hombros.

-¡Di algo! – apremió Tracy con preocupación.

-Estoy bien.

Ron sonrió.

-No era la mejor manera de atentar contra tu vida, Ginny. – comentó.

-Vete a la mierda. – le contestó su hermana, con pocas pulgas. Ron negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.

-¡Si no hubiese sido por Harry no contabas el cuento! – la regañó Hermione. - ¿A que estabas jugando arrojándote a la piscina?

-El salvador… - aportó Tracy sonriendo. Tiff rió con ganas.

-No me arrojé apropósito. – espetó Ginny. Se puso de pie y sintió un terrible dolor en el tobillo izquierdo que se había doblado al caer. – La putisima madre…- se quejó.

Harry se levantó.

-¡No pises con ese pie! – exclamó. Tenía el tobillo hinchado. Ginny lo miró y levantó el tobillo.- Apóyate en mi.

Los demás sonrieron de forma divertida.

-No me des órdenes! – se quejó ella. Sin embargo, ni lenta ni perezosa, aceptó la ayuda de Harry, quién se puso a su lado para soportar el peso.

-¿Vamos con ellos? – susurró Tracy a oído de Tiff y Hermione. Ambas negaron con la cabeza, encantadas de lo que Harry y Ginny se acercaran entre sí.

-Ni se te ocurra, déjalos que se vayan sacando las ganas… - susurró Tiff.

Ginny pasó un brazo por la cintura del chico y comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa, completamente empapados y muertos de frío.

-Me estoy congelando…- dijo Ginny mientras tiritaba.

-Ten paciencia, ya llegamos.- le dijo Harry. En ese momento apareció Kate, seguida de Collen. A la sanadora se le desdibujó la sonrisa que tenía en la cara cuando los vio.

-¿Qué pasó? – preguntó. Aunque no parecía importarle. Collen también se acercó.

-Me bañé vestida- le contestó Ginny, ácidamente. Kate la rebajó con la mirada.

-Ginny, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Collen. Harry parpadeó, hubiese querido embrujarlo allí mismo.

-Estoy bien… sólo me caí a la piscina…

-¿Pero cómo?- empezó Collen.

-Mira, no estamos como para responder tu interrogatorio… - contestó Harry. Collen enarcó una ceja, contrariado.

-Yo podría ayudar…

-¡El sanador soy yo!- espetó Harry

-¡Yo también soy sanadora! – siguió Kate

-No dejaré que me toques un pelo, idiota… - le contestó Ginny, pero nadie lo oyó.

-No es por nada, pero yo también soy sanador…- dijo Collen. – Si quieres Ginny…

-No, no quiere- le contestó Harry.

-¡ME DUELE!- Aulló Ginny harta de la discusión.

-Cualquier cosa para no perder protagonismo, tú… - le susurró Kate a Ginny. Harry no había llegado a oír nada, pero asimismo, bufó. Eso evitó el comentario de Ginny.

-Ya basta.- le dijo. Kate puso otra vez su cara de niña buena.- Tengo que ayudar a Ginny para curarle el tobillo… permiso… - se abrió paso ante Collen y Kate, que se quedaron con la cara llena de profundo disgusto. Tanto Tiff como Hermione, Tracy y Ron, habían oido toda la conversación y reían gustosos de que Harry haya frenado a Kate.

Harry y Ginny entraron a la casa. La sala estaba vacía; todos los invitados habían salido al jardín para chusmear lo que ocurrió en la piscina.

-No podré subir las escaleras…- observó Ginny entrecerrando los ojos por el dolor.- ¿Puedes hacer algo por mi tobillo?

Harry suspiró.

-Las pociones curativas están arriba.

-¿Y para qué demonios tienes una varita, Potter? Auch!

-Ya te dije que debo curarte con algunas pociones. – dijo Harry. Era mentira, solamente quería hacer lo que estaba por hacer. – Así que ven… - la levantó el brazos. Ginny se estremeció y un batallón de mariposas poblaron su estómago. Deseó un buen vaso de insecticida. El dolor en el tobillo de repente se había ido a otra parte. – No me mires así, sólo estoy ayudándote…

-Que raro el sexy cicatrizado mostrando su complejo de héroe…- comentó sarcásticamente. Harry empezó a subir los escalones y su mente imaginaba cualquier cosa, menos que subía con Ginny para curarle un tobillo.

-No es un complejo, soy un héroe. – dijo, y Ginny tuvo unos locos impulso de comérselo a besos.

-Me alegra que el señor limón acepte su rol en el mundo mágico… - Harry evitó mirarla a los ojos, o no respondía de sí.

-No te conviene discutir conmigo, estás en desigualdad de condiciones.- Alzó las cejas haciendo un gesto que a Ginny le pareció terriblemente encantador. El color de sus mejillas volvió a encenderse súbitamente.- Además ya te dije que no quería discutir…habíamos quedado en una tregua ¿no? - llegó a la puerta de la habitación y la recostó en su cama. Ginny institintivamente se llevó una mano a su tobillo que tenía forma de pelota y no de tobillo. Luego miró a Harry que estaba de espaldas, buscando cosas en el armario. Le apreció el culo con su mirada y deseó estar lesionada de por vida…se sobresaltó cuando el chico se dio vuelta súbitamente con varias pomadas que colocó en la mesita de luz. - ¿Por qué te caíste?

"Porque justo iba a ir a pelear contigo, a ver si me das el beso que me merezco"

-Por idiota. – contestó haciendo caso omiso de sus pensamientos y evitando el verde de sus ojos. Harry se sentó a su lado en la cama. Tomó un pote de crema y lo colocó en los dedos. Luego apoyó la yema en el tobillo de Ginny. Ella sintió unas cosquillas irremediables en la zona, como si le quemara el el contacto de sus dedos… Harry no podía creer lo suave que era su piel. La miró. Tenía la ropa pegada al cuerpo y se notaba el sostén blanco y su minúscula cintura.

-¿Discutiste con Collen? – se atrevió a inquirir. Y no pudo reprimir una nota de sensualidad en la voz que rápidamente lamentó. Ginny enfocó sus pupilas para mirarlo fijamente.

-No – dijo serena. – Sólo charlaba con Collen. Es un muy buen chico.

-Claro que lo es… - dijo Harry y los celos le hicieron apretar sus dedos

-¡Ouch! Más cuidado Harry! – se quejó ella.

-Lo siento. – sacó la varita y apuntó al tobillo. – _Episkey!_

Ginny lo movió.

-Ya no duele. – dijo aliviada. – Podrías haber empezado por hacer ese hechizo no?

Harry se puso rojo.

-El sanador soy yo. – espetó. – Que te mejores…creo que iré con los invitados, deben estar desconcertados…- se levantó y puso una mano en la puerta.

-Tú estás empapado y yo he mojado toda tu cama… - dijo Ginny. Harry aún sin mirarla contestó:

-No te preocupes yo y mi cama se secarán con magia… Te veré abajo, no fuerces demasiado el tobillo… - Giró el picaporte.

-Harry… -él se giró y la miró. – Gracias por salvarme la vida.- esbozó un intento de sonrisa, que el devolvió.

-Fue un placer. – se fue.

-Diablos, Potter, estás para el infarto! – dijo Ginny para sí misma.

Días más tarde Benjamín volvió a la casa. Harry y Ginny seguían con sus eternas discusiones que no paraban de menguar y Hermione entraba en su séptimo mes de embarazo. Aún no sabía el sexo del bebé, pero Ginny aseguraba que sería un varón, mientras que Tracy y Tiffany, para horror de Ron, no paraban de diagnosticar que se vendrían gemelos. El pelirrojo reaccionaba mal, la idea de tener dos hijos lo aterraba significativamente.

La señora Weasley llamaba y preguntaba cómo estaban las cosas, pero nadie le había confesado la llegada de Benjamín a Grimmauld Place. Harry no se sentía bien mintiéndole, creía que estaba entrando en las inmaduras costumbres de Ginny, pero aún así guardó silencio sobre el bebé, sólo porque no tenía sentido preocupar a Molly con aquello. Cada vez que hablaban del tema, Ron y Hermione, enrojecían, y Harry no tenía ni idea de porqué, aunque la reacción le hacía fruncir el entrecejo. Se preguntó si aquellos dos tortolitos, tendrían más información que él sobre Benjamín, luego sacudió la cabeza, pensando que se estaba volviendo loco.

Ginny por su parte, seguía bastante celosa de la babosa de Kate. Aquella chica de "pelo sedoso, pechos turgentes y cerebro ausente", como muy a menudo la llamaba Tiffany, vivía para molestarla, acaparaba a Harry todo el tiempo. Algo le decía a Ginny que Harry no estaba enamorado de ella aún, pero su miedo la amordazaba de una manera increíble, porque sentía que en algún momento él podía llegar a amarla. Mientras tanto, Ginny se dedicaba a secarse las babas mirando a Harry con descaro, pero no se privó de salir con el sanador Collen. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Al fin y al cabo, no podía seguir esperando que Harry se decidiera a… y así ella ganaría la apuesta… "Si, claro, seguramente quieres ese beso por la apuesta", le contestó Tracy cuando les planteó sus dudas. Ginny decidió no contestar. Sus amigas estaban al tanto de sus sentimientos, pero no quería ponerse en evidencia ni reconocerlo, porque para ella, confesarlo era como hacer su dolor un tanto más real de lo que ya era… "Al fin y al cabo, Harry solamente me calienta… no es nada del otro mundo", intentaba convencerse inútilmente.

Ese jueves de fines de noviembre, Ginny volvió despreocupadamente la casa, con Benjamín en los brazos y una mirada radiante. Había salido por segunda vez con Collen y la salida había estado bien. Encendió las luces y dejó las llaves en la mesita ratona de la solitaria casa. El niño largó un llanto angustiado y desesperado… Ginny lo acarició mientras se disponía a ir a la cocina para prepararle la mamadera. En la casa no había nadie, porque Harry los jueves hacía horas extras en San Mungo.

Al llegar a la cocina se sobresaltó. Tracy y Tiff estaban sentadas en dos sillas, bebiendo un café, como dos niñas buenas.

-¡Que demonios! – dijo Ginny mirándolas.

-Ginnix! – comentó Tracy acomodando sus rubios cabellos a un costado. Tiff rió.

-¿Cómo está el príncipe? – Preguntó. Benja le estiró los brazos a la morocha y ella lo tomó gustosa, mientras el emitía todo tipo de onomatopeyas. – Hermosura!

-¿Cómo entraron? – quiso saber Ginny mientras comenzaba a calentar la leche apuntando con la varita.

Tracy se cruzó de brazos, haciéndose la seria.

-Fue idea de Tiff…- Ginny frunció el entrecejo y le entregó la mamadera a Tiff para que se la de, quién muy entrenada lo acostó en sus brazos. Benja empezó a succionar y las tres se quedaron mirándolo.

-Es un príncipe hermoso… - susurró Tiff.

-No te hagas la tonta… - dijo Ginny. – Y dime cómo mierda…

-Esta bien! Le robamos la llave a Harry el día que festejamos mi cumpleaños e hicimos una copia para…– dijo Tiff con descaro

Ginny enarcó una ceja.

-No te enojes amiga- intervino Tracy bebiendo un sorbo de café. – Esta es nuestra guarida cuando te necesitamos –sonrió. Ginny también lo hizo y se sentó. Jamás podría enojarse con ellas por mucho que lo intente.

-Que raro ustedes tomando café…

-Café coñac . – corrigió Tiff; Benja ya iba por la mitad se su mamadera. Ginny rió.

-De lo peor…

-¿Por qué tienes una sonrisa estúpida en la cara? – quiso saber Tracy

-¿Yo?

-Por el sanador – dijo Tiff. – La trae de la cabeza! – rieron

-He salido con Collen – aclaró Ginny.

-Hablábamos de Potter. – dijo Tracy y Ginny le contestó con un gesto grosero- No te enojes, cuéntanos de ese _papurri_de Collen… - Tiff asintió con curiosidad.

-Nosotras tenemos que decirte algo… - dijo Tiff, pero Tracy la interrumpió:

-¡Lo de Ginny es más importante!- miró a la pelirroja fijamente- Habla! – Ginny sonrió. Tracy no soportaba su curiosidad y eso la había llevado a ser muy impulsiva.- Habla! - repitió

-Bueno… - empezó Ginny – Tengo una noticia excelente para contarles…

-¿Te acostaste con él? – aventuró Tiff.

-Ojala – dijo Ginny – pero no. – Rieron

-Suéltalo ya!

-Collen me ofreció un trabajo muy interesante. – dijo Ginny y sus amigas la miraron- Lo que siempre desee ser…

-Prostituta? – más carcajadas.

-No, auror. – Tracy y Tiff dejaron de reír abruptamente. - ¿Qué? – preguntó Ginny desilusionada ante sus caras.

-No puedo creer… ¿le revelaste el secreto?- murmuró Tracy. Ginny sonrió. Recordaba haber empezado su carrera de auror cuando terminó su séptimo año en Hogwarts. Por supuesto, jamás se lo reveló a nadie más que Tracy y Tiffany, sabiendo que su familia pondría reparos por el peligro que correría ejerciendo esa profesión. Sin embargo, lo hizo igual y sus amigas la apoyaron sin poner ningún tipo de reparos. Ginny amaba lo prohibido, el peligro, el riesgo y nada la detuvo en empezar a cursar la carrera. Ni siquiera se lo había contado a Draco Malfoy, cuando estaban de novios. Cuando rompieron, ella abandonó todo tipo de ambición por sí misma y decidió guardar su título en el cajón de su mesa de luz, ya que en ese momento nada le interesaba, ni siquiera su futuro; por ello se dedicó a atender en el bar muggle y a divertirse…- ¡Ginny te hice una pregunta! – le habló Tracy de nuevo.

-Bueno… - contestó ella, saliendo de sus cavilaciones – la verdad es que Collen… descubrió mi secreto por sí mismo. – Tiff miró a Benjamín que se había terminado su merienda al tiempo que se quedaba profundamente dormido y luego miró a su amiga. Ginny comprendió que Tiff estaba demasiado seria para ser ella.- El fue al ministerio el otro día y descubrió que yo estaba en la lista de aurores recibidos… y me preguntó por el tema…

-¡Diablos! – se descargó Tiff.

-Un metido Lynch!…

-Ey! – dijo Ginny enojada- Fue una suerte que haya pasado eso! Ser auror siempre fue el sueño de mi vida…

-Antes de que te enamoraras de tu amante de cuello largo y burbujeante… -dijo Tracy, y Ginny la miró con interrogación- La cerveza muggle…- sonrieron.

-Veo que no se alegran por mí y me exaspera…

-¿Conseguiste una bacante para entrar? – preguntó Tiff

-El tío de Collen, Artemis Lynch, – contestó Ginny – es el jefe de escuadrón de Aurores y con ese contacto a mis pies, creo que podría entrar en cualquier momento… - sus amigas pusieron mala cara- Oh, vamos! ¿Cuál es el problema? Creí que estarían felices por esta noticia!

-Lo estamos pero… - dijo Tiff. – no sé, me da miedo…

-Voldix ya murió – dijo Ginny sonriente.

-¡Hablo en serio Ginny! – le contestó su amiga con un tono que recordaba a Hermione Granger- Tú no tienes experiencia en combates con mortífagos y esas cosas…

-Me entrenaré, practicaré todo lo que he olvidado en estos meses. ¿Eso te deja más tranquila?

-Viéndolo así…- terció Tracy, que estaba muy pensativa –creo que estaría bien…- Ginny sonrió y Tiff negó con la cabeza acariciando a Benjamín- ¿Vas a contarle a tu familia?

-Oh no. – dijo Ginny – No por ahora, hasta que no sea nada seguro. -Y de repente Tracy empezó a reír a carcajadas. Benjamín se sobresaltó y movió sus manitos pero no despertó.

-Shhh! o lo despertarás! – se quejó Tiff enojada

-¿Se puede saber que rayos te parece tan gracioso? - susurró Ginny . Tracy se sobaba la panza.

-Lo siento Tiffy … - dijo, y la aludida le hizo una seña de cortarle el cuello. – Es que me imagino la cara que va a poner Potter cuando se entere que Ginny será auror…

-Oh si! – dijo Tiff – Imagina el complejo de héroe que le saldrá por los poros…

-Insoportable… - añadió Tracy

-Harry no va a enterarse… - avisó Ginny serena. – Además, creen que le importará? Esta bastante ocupado con su novia…

-Celosa…

-¡No sólo le importará sino que va a matarte! – dijo Tiff muy segura.

-Déjense de hablar estupideces – cortó Ginny – Ve y acuéstalo en el moisés…

-Ponle _muffliato_, Tiff – dijo Tracy y Ginny la miró. - ¿Qué? No aguanto más sin gritar… - Tiff volvió con el moisés en sus manos y las chicas corrieron las tazas para ponerlo en el centro de la mesa. Lo taparon. – AL FIN!

-Que me querían decir? – preguntó Ginny.

-No sé si ahora tiene sentido decírtelo. – contestó Tiff arrojándose en la silla y frotándose el brazo donde había dormido Benja minutos antes.

-¡Vamos! – apremió Ginny.

-Está bien, está bien – fue Tracy quién contestó. – Estuvimos hablando con Ben y nos hizo una propuesta bastante interesante. – Ginny la miró con interrogación- Nos propuso hacer un número para el bar, que cantemos y bailemos. Necesita atraer la clientela, la situación empeoró bastante.

-¿Un número como los que hacíamos antes? – quiso saber Ginny. Sus amigas asintieron.

Las tres solían cantar y bailar para animar la fiesta y todo había empezado por diversión y algunas copas de más. Tracy se había peleado con un novio y como una loca empezó a cantar cierto tema; Ben les pidió ayuda en esa ocasión y sus amigas en vez de detenerla, le siguieron el juego. Había sido una desgracia con suerte porque a la gente presente le gustó mucho. Como consecuencia el dueño del bar decidió aumentarles la paga para que preparen algo no tan improvisado.- Diablos, tendré que aflojarle a la cerveza o no me entrará el traje…

-¿Eso es un sí? – dijo Tiff con una nota de entusiasmo en la voz.

-¡Por supuesto! – dijo Ginny – Extraño divertirme así…

-No podrás hacer todo Ginny… - le recordó Tracy.

-Benjamín, los papales de Harrix, auror y cantante… - enumeró Tiff.

-Mira quién habla… - Ginny miró a Tracy- ¿Y tu cómo harás con el puesto en el ministerio?

-No correrá peligro Ginnix – contestó la rubia – sólo trabajo medio día y los fines de semana me dedico a divertirme en el bar…

-Ya te dije – dijo Tiff – tu estás más atareada que Tracy por lo que…

-Nada está dicho. –la cortó Ginny con un ademán de mano - Por ahora cuidaré a Benjamín y ayudaré a Ben con nuestros fantásticos shows… - sus amigas sonrieron emocionadas. – y recuerden no contarle a nadie sobre mi profesión secreta…

-¿De que profesión hablas? – dijo Tracy y sus amigas rieron.

Harry ordenaba buscaba una carpeta en su oficina. Los pacientes de ese día habían terminado y él se sentía agotado. Por suerte no tardó mucho en encontrarlo; sonrió al acordarse de Ginny, pensando que al final, ella era muy eficiente ordenando los papeles. Cerró los ojos y no pudo evitar recordar cuando le había hecho respiración boca a boca bajo el agua. No entendía porque Ginny le atraía tanto; era irresponsable, maleducada, grosera, descarada, pero también era linda, era suave y lo conmovía sobremanera la relación que tenía con Benjamín, verla dormir en el sillón o paseando por la casa con su camisón rojo lucifer, deslumbrante y buscar excusas para discutir con ella y así tenerla un poco más cerca. Le pasaban cosas que jamás había sentido por una mujer y se odiaba por ello. Sacudió la cabeza… Se sentía un perfecto idiota, no podía creer como había llegado a pensar todas esas cosas acerca de Ginny. Quería creer que era una traición de las hormonas, pero lo cierto es que esos deseos no los tenía con Kate, con quién si _debía_ tenerlos. Harry empezaba a darse cuenta que por mucho que manejaba su vida, con su obsesión por la organización y la responsabilidad, poco podía hacerlo con sus sentimientos, o en realidad, nada.

Los celos por Collen habían aumentado, no quería reconocérselo, pero ya no sabía que hacer para que Collen dejara de frecuentar a Ginny, dejara de mirarla así… Para colmo de males, tenía la amarga sospecha de que a Ginny le gustaba, le gustaba mucho y que el "cara de nada" ganaba terreno muy a su pesar. Para esconder esos amargos sentimientos, comenzó a evitar a Ginny, si permanecía demasiado tiempo cerca de ella, se volvería loco. Por eso se quedaba hasta tarde en San Mungo, evadiendo más que a Ginny, a él mismo. Aún así, no lograba avanzar mucho, los sentimientos lo perseguían hasta de dormido... no paraba de soñarla en actitudes sensuales… Se levantó de golpe, así como quien quiere evitar todo tipo de recuerdos que lo avergüenzan. Tomó su maletín y partió a hacia su casa. Un calorcito le en su corazón le hizo saber que se alegraba de ir a la casa, de la pequeña idea de verla.

Estacionó su auto en el garaje y el silencio lo aterró. Era raro no escuchar las carcajadas de Ginny o la música en alto mientras comentaban cosas con sus amigas. Se bajó rápidamente e introdujo la llave. La casa estaba oscura en ese atardecer. Encendió la luz. No había nadie. En la mesita ratona encontró una nota con diferentes caligrafías bien distintas…

"_Cabeza__ rajada __con __la__ dulce__ cicatriz_ (letra de Ginny), _bomboncito__ de__ chocolate __amargo_ (Letra de Tracy), _muy __amargo__ pero__ aún __así__ está__ para__… _(Letra de Tiffany) _salí__ con __las__ chicas..._ (Letra de Ginny) _Y__ Ginnix__ dice__ que__ extrañará__ tu__ lindo__ trasero__…_ (Letra de Tracy) _Lo__ último__ es __mentira_ (letra de Ginny), _Es __verdad,__ tu __trasero __es __lo__ mejor __que __hay_ (letra de Tiffany) _no __voy__ a __extrañarte,__ eres__ un __lindo __fastidio __Besitos_ (letra de Ginny)"

Harry negó con la cabeza, pero no pudo reprimir una carcajada. Se alegró de que nadie viera que festejaba las groserías de esas _niñas._

Suspiró con un dejo de melancolía y miró las escaleras dispuesto a ir a su cuarto. Cuando llegó al pasillo tuvo un cosquilleo en la nuca de curiosidad. Se dio cuenta que desde que Ginny había llegado a Grimmauld Place, jamás entró en su cuarto. Puso una mano en el picaporte… su sentido de la responsabilidad le dijo "no debes", pero la curiosidad le ganó la pulseada. Luego de varios minutos la giró y se sorprendió de lo que vio. Ginny había decorado todo el cuarto a su antojo. "Pendeja, con razón no me dejabas entrar…" pensó Harry. Lo cierto es que no estaba para nada enojado.

Las paredes eran de colores estridentes y bien femeninos: rosa, fuscia y violeta. En las paredes colgaban grandes fotos de Ginny, con Tracy, Ginny con Tiffany, Ginny con Ron y Hermione, y en otra estaban todos, hasta él mismo. Harry sonrió, era de hacía unas semanas en el cumpleaños de Tiff. Benjamín sonreía en otra, y abajo había una inscripción que decía "El príncipe"... Miró hacia abajo y el cubre camas era de color violeta, hacía juego con la pared y arriba almohadones de todos los colores posibles… Harry sonrió nuevamente. Amaba el aroma que despedía aquella habitación. Le sabía a sol, a vida, a felicidad, a alegría. Suspiró y tomó la campera de jeans de Ginny. La llevó a sus fosas nasales y cerró los ojos, le encantaba adonde lo llevaba el olor de Ginny… , era como volver a volar en una saeta de fuego último modelo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Harry se sobresaltó y tiró la campera al suelo, que cayó detrás de la cama y se dio vuelta- Te pregunté qué haces aquí…

-Ginny – Benjamin la abrazaba apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de ella. -¿Cuándo has llegado?

-Recién.- contestó ella- ¿Por qué estabas en mi cuarto?

-Yo… - Harry enrojeció- Lo siento, es que sentí ruidos…- Ginny rió, escéptica.

-Si claro, ruidos…- dijo irónicamente

-Es la verdad.- dijo Harry poco convencido.

-Está bien

-¿Cuándo redecoraste este cuarto?

-¿Yo?

-Vamos Ginny, ahora entiendo porqué no querías que entrara…lo has hecho sin mi permiso…

-Era más triste que una sala en San Mungo – dijo Ginny – No pensaba dormir en un cuarto tan sobrio, tenía que ponerle mi estilo.- Lo miró a los ojos – Pero no te preocupes, cuando mis padres vuelvan, lo volveré a la normalidad con un práctico hechizo…

A Harry se le contrajo el estómago con la sola idea de que esos ocho meses terminaran.

-No te pedí ninguna explicación – dijo intentando sonar indiferente y despreocupado.- Asi que…

-Kate te esta esperando abajo – anunció Ginny. – Y te aconsejo que te apresures, porque temo que Tracy y Tiff le arranquen la única neurona que tiene…- Harry la miró con cara de pocos amigos y salió de la habitación. Ginny sonrió y lo siguió.

Cuando bajaron, tanto Tracy como Tiff, se reían a carcajadas. Kate en cambio, tenía cara de profundo disgusto.

-Harry! –Tracy hizo un gesto de vomitar. Ginny rió.-Te extrañé, mi amor…

-¿Preparamos algo de cenar? – propuso Tiff.

-¿Piensan quedarse? – murmuró Harry disgustado.

-Sí – dijo Tracy con descaro. - ¿Acaso no podemos? – Harry bufó.

-Harry es el dueño de la casa por lo que… - empezó Tracy

-Claro que pueden- fue Ginny quién le contestó, haciendo caso omiso de Kate. – Prepararé algo rico… y Tracy, deja de tocar esa bolsa con polvos flu… - La rubia sonrió.

Ginny comenzó a cocinar y sus amigas la acompañaron en la cocina. Harry se arrojó al sofá con aplomo, mirando los adornos de la mesa ratona y viajando por sus pensamientos. Kate se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó. Harry quería que lo dejara tranquilo, últimamente ya no la soportaba. De repente, una pista de música comenzó a sonar proveniente de la cocina…

-Oh no, - se quejó la sanadora- encima que te usurpan la casa creen que pueden hacer lo que quieren? – atinó a levantarse, pero Harry la frenó.

-No les digas nada, o esto terminará mal. – dijo cansado. Kate frunció los labios.

-Es tu culpa, tu apañas las estupideces de esa niña- espetó.

-Yo no apaño nada…

-Oh vamos Harry!

-Te pido por favor Kate, no quiero conflictos, no hoy. – la frenó Harry. – Además…

Pero no pudo seguir hablando, porque Ginny, Tracy y Tiffany comenzaron a cantar con voz elevada.

_Tu piensas que yo me muero sin ti_

_Que desde que huiste_

_La paso llorando sin fin_

Harry fue hacia la cocina y lo que vio no le gustó nada. O le gustó demasiado, vaya a saber…

_Y crees que no_

_No podré seguir_

_Que estoy deprimida_

_Desde tu partida_

Ginny bailaba arriba de la mesa, tenía la blusa arremangada con un nudo en la cintura, hacia un costado, se había soltado el pelo y su jeans ajustados le marcaba todo el cuerpo femenino. Benjamín estaba sentado en su sillita y reía alegremente. Tiff controlaba la pista de música desde el reproductor muggle, y Tracy seguía los pasos a duras penas porque también controlaba que no se quemara la carne en el horno.

_Y yo la paso bailando _

_Cantando, logrando tanto, sin ti_

_Y tu estas imaginando_

_Que paso mis noches en vela_

_Muriendo por ti_

_Y yo la paso bailando_

_Amando mi libertad ya sin ti_

_Y cuando recuerdo_

_Tu nombre y tus besos_

_Me río de ti_

-¡BASTA! – Gritó Harry y el silencio repentino hizo que Benjamín ahogara un llanto de susto. Tiff lo tomó en brazos y eso hizo que dejara de llorar. Ginny miró con asco a Harry desde arriba la mesa. Kate sonreía satisfecha con los brazos cruzados y la mirada más obsecuente que nunca. – Dejen de hacer estos desastres o…

-¡Sólo nos divertíamos! – exclamó Ginny con enojo. - ¿O acaso nos vas a obligar a tener esa cara de vinagre a nosotras también?

-No te pases, Ginny! – le dijo Harry mirando hacia arriba. – Y bajáte ya mismo de la mesa. – Ginny se bajó. Sentía ganas de golpearlo.

-Harrix, no te enojes…- dijo Tracy- nosotras estabamos ensayando…

-Justamente por eso, estaban… ¿ensayando dijiste?

-Claro – siguió Tiff. – es que tenemos la presentación este sábado en el bar de Ben…

-Ustedes… ustedes cantan! – preguntó Harry extrañado.

-Ladran… - apuntó Kate.

-¿Por qué no le sacas el precinto al cerebro? – le dijo Tracy.

-Mira…

-Basta! – repitió Harry.- Dejen de pelear… - miró Ginny – ¿tu harás un show en el bar de…?

-Sí, Harry. – le dijo Ginny – Haré un show con mis amigas… para ayudar a Ben a propagar el negocio…

-No lo harás… - le dijo Harry.

-¿Qué? – Tracy y Tiff rieron: era evidente que estaba más que celoso.

-Eso, que no lo harás.

-Cariño no debes decirle a Ginny lo que debe o no debe hacer… - le dijo Kate. Harry no le hizo ni el más mínimo caso.

-Por primera vez la _mononeurona_ y yo estamos de acuerdo. – dijo Ginny sonriendo con sorna. Kate entornó los ojos.

-Escucha Ginny, Molly no querría que tú salgas a bailar con poca ropa… - intentó hacerle entender Harry.

-De hecho, - dijo Tiff y Harry la miró– Molly estaba encantada con nuestros números…

-Exacto… - siguió Tracy.- El que no quiere que Ginny baile, eres tú…- Harry enrojeció.

-¿Por qué? Porque está celoso…

-Dejen de decir estupideces.- dijo Harry. – Yo… debo cuidar a Ginny, para eso me comprometí con Molly a…

-¡Dejen de hablar como si yo no estuviera! – Dijeron Kate y Ginny a la vez.

-Se terminó esta charla. – intervino Tiff. – ¿Vamos a cenar? Me muero de hambre…

-¡Buena idea! – dijo Tracy comenzando a poner la mesa.

Cenaron no en absoluto silencio al que Harry estaba acostumbrado en meses anteriores. Tracy y Tiff no paraban de contar acerca de sus covers a Gloria Trevi, cantante de la cual se consideraban absolutas fanáticas. Kate casi ni participaba de la charla y cuando quería acotar, alguna de las chicas la interrumpía. Dalma, la perrita caniche, no paraba se paraba en dos patas y lamía los trozos de pan que Ginny le daba, a escondidas del dueño de la casa. Harry se divertía con sus anécdotas, con sus bromas, no podía creer la manera natural y espontánea que veían la vida. No dejaba de mirar a Ginny, de hecho se la comía con la mirada. Entonces algo en su interior le dijo que le gustaba, le gustaba mucho a pesar de lo inverosímil que eso suene y de los 33 millones de defectos que veía en ella, de todas las miles actitudes que reprobaba, no podía dejar de mirarla, sus gestos eran sensuales y adictivos y tenía la amarga percepción que aquellas mariposas en el estómago al observarla, no se irían con ninguna facilidad.

Horas más tarde Harry despidió a Kate y Ginny a sus amigas. Benjamin había caído rendido en su moisés, que ya le iba quedando chico.

Ginny le dio las buenas noches a Harry, sin hacer ninguna acotación, subió las escaleras, pensando en que necesitaría un lugar secreto para esconder algunas cosas de su habitación, ya que Harry podría husmear y descubrir su título de Auror. En ese momento, vio una puerta en el pasillo que nunca había visto antes. La curiosidad le embargó sobremanera y tocó el picaporte.

La sala era enorme, de techos altos y blancas paredes. Una araña enorme colgaba del medio, alumbrando todo a la perfección. Ginny recorrió con la mirada su nuevo alrededor…había de todo allí: mesas, sillas, armarios, sillones con cajas encima. Ginny se sentó en un sillón y una moto de polvo la envolvió. Tosió y abrió una caja. Encontró muchas fotos, en todas estaba Harry con sus amigos y había otra de Harry con una chica, que Ginny no había frecuentado mucho, pero que reconoció como Dalma. Sin dudas, había sido una muchacha muy hermosa: los ojos celestes, el pelo rubio rizado. Era una fotografía sin movimiento, como las fotos _muggles_. En el dorso había una caligrafía que decía "amigos". Ginny sonrió con tristeza, recordando cuánto había cambiado Harry desde que esa chica falleció…Se preguntó si habían tenido algo o si él había llegado a amarla, porque Harry nunca quiso hablarle del tema… aunque según Hermione habían sido nada más que buenos amigos. Suspiró y dejó la foto donde estaba. Siguió revolviendo la caja y encontró una de ella misma con Harry a la edad de 12 años. La emoción embargó… Harry había guardado una fotografía con ella. Ni siquiera sabía de la existencia de la misma. Guardó todo con rapidez y cerró la caja. Al levantar la cabeza vio algo que le llamó más aún la atención: una saeta de fuego, completamente nueva. Los ojos castaños resplandecieron de emoción. Se levantó y la tomó en sus brazos, como si estuvieran tocando algo sagrado.

Un cosquilleo de vértigo adentro suyo le hicieron sentir ganas de volar… sin pensarlo dos veces subió a la escoba y voló por dentro la sala: la sensación fue indescriptible, le transpiraron las manos, la alegría le llenó el pecho…

-GINNY!- El alarido de Harry la hizo voltearse. Definitivamente, la mataría. Aterrizó y casi se choca uno de los sillones. Decidió que era conveniente mantener una distancia prudencial.-¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

-Lo siento Harry… - le dijo. – Yo sólo… ¿cómo es que tienes una sala multipropósito aquí?

-Dame esa escoba – le dijo él, pero ella lo esquivó. – Este lugar es privado y no tienes ningún derecho a invadirme…

-No quise hacerlo- le dijo ella ofendida.- Sólo que… ¡esto es genial! – sonrió.- ¿Por qué no me has contado que existía esta…?

-¡Porque son cosas mías!

-¿Por qué ocultas tus cosas aquí?

-¡Porque no quiero recordar nada! Dame la escoba Ginny y vete de aquí. No vuelvas a entrar…

-Oh, basta Harry. – lo cortó ella. El apartó la vista hacia la lujosa araña que colgaba del techo. – Es una pena…

-¿Qué es una pena? – la miró.

-Que decidas tapar lo mejor de ti. – le contestó Ginny. – Esta escoba es excelente…

-Ginny por favor…

-¿Por favor qué? – dijo ella enojándose. –No logras nada haciéndote la víctima y negando tu identidad, ¿sabes?

-¿QUÉ DICES? - Gritó él comenzando a sacarse.

-LO QUE ESCUCHAS! – dijo ella enojada. – MÍRATE, ERES PATÉTICO! TRABAJANDO DE SANADOR CUANDO TU SUEÑO ES SER UN AUROR… ¿CREES QUE SIRVE DE ALGO LO QUE HACES?

-NO ME GRITES GINNY!

-GRITO TODO LO QUE ME DA LA GANA POTTER! – Le contestó ella con sorna.- ¿REALMENTE PIENSAS QUE ESCONDIENDO TODO AQUÍ VAS A PODER BORRARLO?

-¡BASTA! ¡NO HABLES DE LO QUE NO SABES!

-YO SE MUY BIEN DE LO QUE ESTOY HABLANDO! PIENSAS QUE DALMA ESTARÍA FELIZ VIENDO LO COBARDE QUE ERES!

-NO LA NOMBRES GINEVRA!- espetó Harry apuntándola con el dedo y dando un paso hacia delante. – TU NO SABES LA VERDAD DE MI VIDA! – Ginny frunció los labios

-LA VERDAD ES QUE VIVES HUYENDO DE TI MISMO Y ESO SÓLO TE HACE UN MALDITO INFELIZ!

-MIRA QUIÉN HABLA! – Le dijo Harry igual de sacado.- LA SEÑORITA DESPUÉS DE QUE MALFOY LA DEJÓ SE DEDICA A TOMAR CERVEZA…

-¡POR LO MENOS SOY FELIZ TOMANDO CERVEZA Y NO ANDO AMARGADO POR LOS RINCONES! – Harry dio un paso peligrosamente- QUE VAS A HACER, ME VAS A PEGAR?

Se hizo un silencio en el que sólo la cercanía los hizo olvidar la discusión, se besaron con la respiración, pero ninguno se animó a mover ningún músculo de la cara. Harry estuvo a punto de besarla…

-Ginny…- Ella vio tristeza y dolor en sus ojos verdes brillantes. – No quiero discutir más.- ella tiró la escoba a un costado, suspiró y lo abrazó. El acarició su suave cabello con una mano y cerró los ojos.

-Lo siento. – susurró apenada. – No quise meterme en tu vida, solo… quiero que seas feliz. -A Harry le latió con fuerza el corazón por el temblor de esa frase.

-Perdóname tú…- dijo sin soltarla. Entonces ella se separó, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Tengo una idea.- dijo sonriente. Harry se mordió los labios denotando la preocupación.- No te preocupes, Harrix, no será nada malo! –le tomó la mano y lo arrancó de la habitación, lo arrastró por las escaleras…

-¿Ginny?- inquirió él - ¿Dónde diablos me llevas?

-Shh.- le contestó ella, desbordada de entusiasmo.- Sígueme… - salió al jardín. Era una noche de extremo frío y el cielo daba toda la impresión de que nevaría en cualquier momento.

-Hace mucho frío aquí – dijo Harry y al hablar un humo blanco salió de su boca - ¿Qué pretendes hacer? -Ginny sonrió y lo miró sugestivamente. Todavía tenía la escoba en la mano. – No, Gin, ni se te ocurra hace años que no toco la Saeta…

-¿Cómo que no? Iremos a dar una vuelta, es una noche perfecta para ello… - se subió a la escoba.- Vamos, sube. – Harry la miró dubitativo. - ¿Acaso tienes miedo, Potter?

-¿Miedo? ¿A volar?

-Sino tienes miedo entonces sube…

-Ni se te ocurra que voy a subir mientras tú conduces esa Saeta… - contestó él con precaución. Ella alzó una ceja- Que? Quiero conservar mi integridad física…

-Muy bien, en ese caso, conducirás tú.- rió ella. – Sube. – Harry dudó y al mirarla supo que no tenía otra opción, ella no se rendiría hasta que el acepte. Se subió a la escoba y ella lo abrazó por detrás… un escalofrío le recorrió el abdomen donde sus manos se habían posado.

-Ahora que me convenciste… - le dijo él – tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias de tu idea…

-¿Qué consecuen…? aaaahhhh!- Ginny gritó cuando Harry voló la Saeta con una inclinación osada, en dirección al cielo. Aumentó la velocidad hasta el tope y Ginny sintió un vértigo en el estómago. – ¡HARRY! ¡NO VAYAS TAN FUERTE VAMOS A MATARNOS!

El rió como un loco. Las ganas de vivir el riesgo, de hacer cualquier cosa que le dictaran sus impulsos se apoderaron de él. Recordó lo lindo de vivir, la magia de volar, una llama se encendió allí en su pecho, tan similar a su vida anterior, a la que él había renunciado a vivir tanto tiempo antes. Los ya conocidos insectos poblaron su estómago cuando una ráfaga de viento le trajo el aroma de Ginny a sus fosas nasales. Comenzó a hacer un bucle con la escoba, la luna de esa noche iluminaba su cara, y las casas habían quedado varios metros más abajo. Ginny cerró los ojos disfrutando la sensación de vértigo y aferrandose a la anatomía de Harry como cuando uno se aferra las cosas más bonitas de sus sueños.

-¿La señorita descarada tiene miedo? – le dijo él mientras aminoraba la marcha de la Saeta y volaba en línea recta.

-No te hagas el valiente Señor Limón… - le dijo ella riendo.- Oh mira Harry! La luna está hermosa!

-No más que tú – le dijo él y Ginny lo abrazó con más fuerza, intentando no creer en todas las ilusiones que florecieron en su corazón. Sobrevolaron la luna y desde el cielo se podía ver la sombra de sus siluetas. Harry inclinó la escoba hacia abajo y de repente, volvían al jardín de Grimmauld Place con una lenta marcha… Se bajaron de la escoba y Ginny de repente estaba pálida… - ¿Qué? – preguntó Harry al mirarla.

-¡Benjamín!- sólo dijo Ginny, y corrió hacia el interior de la vivienda. Harry se golpeó la frente con la mano y la siguió. Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Ginny todo estaba tal cual ella lo había dejado: Benjamín no se había despertado mientras ellos volaban. Ginny al verlo se sintió pésimo y le susurró un perdón dándole un tierno beso en la frente. Harry estaba detrás de ella apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Ginny lo miró. – Creo que seríamos pésimos padres…

Harry sonrió.

-No ha pasado nada- dijo y quiso evitar sus ojos castaños chocolate, pero no pudo.

-Ha sido un vuelo excelente.- Harry se estremeció.

-Tuviste miedo…

-¿Miedo yo? – rió ella acercándose.

-Si, tú. La señorita valiente, la señorita osada… - la miró con una ternura que desbordaba sus ojos verdes. Acomodó un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja. – Estás despeinada…

Ella se acomodó el pelo con aprehensión.

-Sí, he volado en escoba… - le dijo perdida.

-Gracias…- le dijo él mirándole le boca. – Ha sido eufórico…

-Todo lo hiciste tú- le contestó ella.

-¿Me crees si te digo que si no fuese por ti jamás hubiese vuelto a volar?

-Por supuesto. – susurró Ginny. – Yo te creo todo…

-¿Si?

-Claro. Si el señor limón – sonrió desviando la mirada hacia su placard y luego volviendo a mirarlo- dice que algo es negro, para mi es negro, aunque ciegue de la luz que despide…- Harry parpadeó y su corazón otra vez volvió a latir con fuerza.- Te creo todo, hasta lo que no dices… creo en lo que dicen tus ojos…

-Y que es lo que dicen mis ojos?

-Que…

-Guau! – ladró Dalma apareciendo en escena y haciendo que Benjamín despierte con un llanto desperado.

-Dalma! –dijo Ginny mientras se aceraba al moisés y tomaba al bebé en sus brazos; el niño se acomodó en su hombro, enfurruñado. Ella miró a Harry- Es tarde… ¿deberíamos ir a dormir no?

-Si, si. – dijo Harry, perdido en la imagen de "Ginny mamá"- Hasta mañana…

-Harry… - lo frenó ella. – Una cosa importante que te quería decir…

-Sí, dime

-Que sueñes con los angelitos…- Harry esbozó una sonrisa y ella cerró la puerta, quedándose con Dalma y Benjamín en su habitación, que había empezado a llorar de nuevo.

Noviembre terminó de repente y la nieve no tardó en cubrir los tejados de Grimmauld Place. Harry y Ginny estaban cada día más embobados el uno por el otro y no hacían nada para hacérselo saber al otro. Harry no podía haberse sentido más vivo después de volar la Saeta, estaba eufórico y muy cambiado. Tanto era así, que hasta se descubrió imaginando volver a su antigua profesión de auror, pero después eliminó esa idea de sus pensamientos; creyó que juntarse demasiado con Ginny le estaba trayendo grandes problemas psicológicos. Por supuesto, era más fácil echarle la culpa a ella, que asumir que se estaba cansando de su vida aburrida y asentimental, de ser un simple _potus_ que se negaba a ser feliz.

Ginny tampoco era demasiado madura a la hora de tratar sus sentimientos. Harry le encantaba como cuando lo había visto por primera vez en la estación de King Cross. Sin embargo y a pesar de haberlo asumido internamente, no estaba dispuesta a dar un paso para ganarse a aquel lindo sanador. Tenía miedo que él no la correspondiera, la ignorara y la rechazara como siempre. Notaba que Harry cada dos por tres quería decirle algo, pero siempre se interrumpía o como decía Tracy, "arrugaba" otra vez. Ginny intentaba convencerse que no era nada importante, sino reglas de convivencia, o alguna reprimenda, pero no estaba dispuesta a ilusionarse ni a entrar en ese amor de adolescencia, creía que esa fantasía debía ser erradicada de su ser…

-Ginny, puedes bajar de las nubes? – Le decía una agotada Hermione con una mano en su vientre – Hace horas que estás colgada… -Estaban en comedor de la casa de Grimmauld Place, preparando todo para el nuevo número del bar de Ben. La mesa estaba llena de papeles y telas… – Tracy y Tiff están por llegar…

-Estoy cansada. – se excusó. – Ese niño no viene durmiendo bien -dijo señalando a Benjamín que jugaba en el piso y parecía enorme por lo abrigado que estaba. Dalma lo lamía divertida.

-Dijo Harry que no dejes que Dalma lama al niño. – la reprendió Hermione.- ¡Dalma ven aquí! – la perra no le dio ni la hora.

-Harry dice tantas cosas y todos seguimos viviendo…- le contestó Ginny, sorbiendo un poco de té.

-Es un asco, puede contagiarle alguna enfermedad…

-Déjalos – dijo Ginny sin darle importancia. – Son amigos.- Hermione rió por la ocurrencia. Ginny levantó una vestido muy corto de encima de la mesa, era color violeta y tenía un gran escote que era bordeado con lentejuelas negras.- Nos vamos cagar de frío…

-Ya lo creo- contestó Hermione- Procura que Ron no lo vea, se pondrá insoportable cuando sepas que saldrás a cantar en pelotas…

-¿Pelotas? ¡Pero si tú no vas a bailar! - dijo Ginny riendo; Hermione gesticuló un "andate al carajo"- Ya sabes, me importa poco lo que Ron opine…

-La verdad que no se para que corno interviene, si tu siempre terminas haciendo lo que te plazca…- dijo Hermione, tomando un papel con la letra de una canción.- Diablos, me encanta este tema…

-Tiene la absurda esperanza de que algún día podrá dominarme. – dijo Ginny y le quitó el papel. – Es un _temazo_!

-Él único que puede doblegarte es Harry… - Ginny negó contrariada- , ¿por cierto dónde está ahora?

-Salió con Kate.- contestó Ginny.

-¿De veras tiene tan pocas neuronas como parece?

-¿El señor limón o Kate? – rieron.

-Hablaba de ella, pero ahora que lo dices, creo que a el tampoco le llega el agua al tanque... esa chica no tiene nada que ver con él…- dijo Hermione convencida.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- dijo Ginny con la mirada perdida en las lentejuelas del traje.

-¿En serio lo preguntas? – Hermione la miró – Harry no siente nada por la insulsa. – Una inesperada alegría invadió el pecho de Ginny – Basta en ver cómo se fuerza a esa relación…

-Yo no veo lo mismo que tú –dijo Ginny – Tendrías que ver como le mete la lengua hasta el esófago cuando se despiden… - Hermione hizo un gesto de asco y se levantó.- Donde vas?

-Al baño…- hizo un gesto de vomitar. – He comido demasiadas toronjas y hace que vaya a…

-¡Ni se te ocurra contarme! – la frenó Ginny espantada. – ¡No olvides echar desodorante de flores! – Hermione rió y se fue al baño de arriba con premura.

-Que harán esas sabandijas que no llegan… - le dijo Ginny al silencio. En eso sonó la campana y Ginny se levantó entusiasmada de ver a sus amigas.- Al fin llegan!- pero cuando abrió la puerta, no eran Tracy y Tiffany.- Collen!

-Hola Ginny… ¿Cómo estás? – ella sonrió y se dio vuelta para ver a Benjamín, al ceriorar que estaba bien, volvió a mirar al sanador. – Verás…, estaba cerca y pensé en venir a visitarte…

-Pasa- contestó ella nerviosa. ¿Por qué tenía que ponerse así? Algo adentro suyo le dijo que sólo era el miedo de que Harry la viera, ese "algo" no quería que eso sucediera. Tomó a Benjamín y miró al chico.-

-Estás algo silenciosa. – observó él mirando la mesa.- ¿Qué son todas estas cosas?

-Verás, estamos preparando un número con Tracy y Tiff para un bar de nuestro amigo Ben…-dijo escuetamente. Collen sonrió y miró a Benjamín.

-Hola bebé… - le dijo. El niño lo miró con desconfianza y se aferró a su almohada favorita: el hombro de Ginny. Collen se acercó ella.- Sabes quería decirte algo, Ginny…

-Dime…- Ginny estuvo segura que Collen podía contar sus pecas a la perfección con lo cerca que estaba.- Hace tiempo que quiero proponerte algo…

-Ve al grano, por favor, odio la ansiedad…

-Yo quería pedirte si…- pero no dijo más nada y la besó improvisadamente y ella no hizo nada para detenerlo.

Entonces, varias cosas sucedieron a la vez: Benjamín lloró, Dalma ladró y sin que nadie supiera cómo, Harry estaba allí viéndolos besarse. Sintió a su corazón pasado por una picadora de carne.

* * *

Bueno acá terminó otro capitulo de esta historia. Disculpas si hay algun error que no llegué a corregir. Espero que les haya gustado... por favor dejen reviews con total confianza y sinceridad de decir lo que les plazca..., los necesito, son ustedes los que me inspiran... muchas gracias a todos los comentarios... el proximo capitulo puede tardar más, empiezan los exámenes en mi facultad y no sé si voy a tener tiempo para hacer algo decente de publicar, antes que terminen los exámenes...

Gracias a todos y abrazos!

Hasta el proximo capitulo

Joanne


	12. La fiebre de tu amor

**Gracias todos los que dejaron reviews en el capítulo anterior y los que leen sin dejar reviews, también. En especial agradezco por su mp analizando la historia detalladamente a Almaroja, gracias por tomarte el trabajo de hacerlo, me ayudaste un monton y me encanto. Ahora si, los dejo con la historia.**

* * *

**Con la misma euforia de mis sueños  
**

**Capitulo 12 **

**La fiebre de tu amor**

_A fin de cuentas no soy distinta de aquella idiota que te quería._

Entonces, varias cosas sucedieron a la vez: Benjamín lloró, Dalma ladró y sin que nadie supiera cómo, Harry estaba allí viéndolos besarse. Sintió a su corazón pasado por una picadora de carne.

Harry estornudó y eso hizo que Ginny y Collen giraran sus cabezas hacia el costado y lo vieran. Ginny maldijo su mala fortuna, el peor de sus miedos finalmente había ocurrido: Harry la había visto.

-Harry…- balbuceó patéticamente, como queriendo explicarle que… en realidad, no sabía muy bien qué. El no dijo nada, se acercó y le quitó a Benjamín de los brazos, que seguía llorando espantado. El niño lo abrazó, como si de alguna manera estuviese de su lado. Collen estaba incómodo.

-Ginny- dijo el chico- Yo…

-No te hagas problema, no tienes que… - dijo Ginny inconclusamente, sin quitar los ojos de Harry.

-Será mejor que te vayas. – le espetó Harry, muy groseramente.

-No trates mal a mis invitados.- lo detuvo Ginny secamente. Harry parpadeó.

-Estamos en mi casa.- dijo intentando contener la furia. Collen ya empezaba a sentirse un cuadro: colgado, mudo y pintado - Y…- Ginny le arrojó una mirada podrida y luego la ablandó al dirigirla a Collen.

-Disculpa esto.- le dijo simulando tranquilidad.- ¿Será que podemos continuar después?- El sonrió y tras saludarla silenciosamente en el cachete con un tierno beso, se fue sin mirar a Harry. Ginny cerró la puerta con furia, como el prólogo de una batalla a posteriori. Harry estaba en el mismo lugar, quieto como una estatua.

-¿Cuál es tu problema? – saltó Ginny intentando contener su tono de voz.

-No quiero que hagan… -la miró fijamente – sus cosas aquí, en mi casa…

-No estábamos haciendo nada malo…- dijo Ginny. Harry le hizo una mirada escéptica y Benjamín la miró expectante con su carita empapada.

-¿Nada malo, Weasley? – Harry ya no podía aguantar las inminentes consecuencias de su corazón pasado por la metafórica picadora.- Te estabas besando con… - recordó a Collen con asco y no quiso nombrarlo.- ¡en mi propia casa!

-Disculpa, señor limón, no sabía que el reglamento prohibía a la gente besarse…

-¡No me llames Señor Limón! – exclamó Harry enojado. Benjamín los miraba alternativamente, como si fuese capaz de entender lo que decían.- ¡Esta es una casa decente Ginny! ¿Cuántas veces tengo repetírtelo? – Ginny se acercó.

-¿Qué me estás queriendo decir? – Dijo con los dientes apretados.- ¿Qué yo no soy decente?

-Perdón que ponga en duda tu reputa…ción- Harry separó la palabra apropósito.

-¡ANTES TE ENCANTABAN LAS PUTAS!- Vociferó Ginny alterada

-¡DEJA DE ANDAR FLIRTEANDO CON ESE IDIOTA EN MI CASA!

-¡Mira quién habla! ¿Tengo que recordarte como enroscas tu lengua con la _mono__neurona_ de tu novia?

-¡ESTA ES MI CASA Y YO HAGO LO QUE QUIERO!- Gritó Harry fuera de sí.

-¡EL SEÑOR LIMÓN SACÓ A PASEAR SUS DOTES DE AUTORITARISMO! AHORA RESULTA QUE TU PUEDES Y YO NO!- Gritó Ginny enojada, estaban a un centímetro de las bocas, pero lejos de querer besarse se miraban con la mayor aversión que lo habían hecho jamás.

-DEBERÍAS APRENDER A RESPETAR LA CASA AJENA GINNY! ME CANSÉ DE TUS INMADURECES, DE TUS…

- ¿POR QUÉ NO TE VAS UN POCO A LA MIERDA?

-¡ENCIMA TE ATREVES A MANDARME A LA MIERDA EN MI PROPIA CASA! ESTO ES EL COLMO… TU TE BESUQUEAS CON EL IMBÉCIL ESE… ESTO NO ES EL BAR DE BEN, PENDEJA! –Fue una suerte que Harry tuviera al bebé en los brazos porque en esas fachas Ginny estaba dispuesta a batirse un duelo con él y tenía ganas de hacerlo sin varita.

-¡RESULTA QUE SI ES EL BAR DE BEN CUANDO VIENE LA FALLADA DE KATE!

-¡KATE ES MI NOVIA!

-PUEDE QUE COLLEN TAMBIÉN SEA MI NOVIO, IDIOTA.- Los pedacitos de corazón de Harry volvieron a ser triturados por la maquina de carne. Se recuperó al instante de esa desazón.

-¡NO ME HAGAS REÍR! – Contestó. – TU NO TE TOMAS NADA EN SERIO, ¿AHORA PRETENDES HACERME CREER QUE TIENES UNA RELACION CON LYNCH?

-¡ME IMPORTA UN CARAJO LO QUE PIENSES!

-¡ERES UN DESASTRE!

-¡ME TIENES HARTA POTTER! – Gritó Ginny- ME TIENES PODRIDA CON TUS ARRANQUES DE RESPONSABILIDAD…

-CREO QUE NO TE VIENEN NADA MAL MIS ARRANQUES DE RES…

-¡DEBERÍAS MIRARTE AL ESPEJO! – Ella redujo la distancia entre ellos, creía que si permanecía muy cerca iba a ahorcarlo. - ¡POR SINO LO NOTASTE, EL PRIMER IRREPONSABLE EN ESTA CASA ERES TÚ!

Harry no daba crédito a sus oídos. La señorita Irresponsable, lo acusaba de irresponsable a él.

-¿AH SI? – dijo riendo con ironía. - ¿QUE TIENES PARA DECIR DE MI?

-¡TU ERES EL QUE NO SE HACE CARGO DE NADA! – Gritó Ginny, roja de furia.- ¿QUIÉN CONTROLA LOS GASTOS DE LA CASA? – Inquirió.- ¿QUIÉN ORDENA TUS MALDITOS PAPELES? ¿Quién TE SACA LA CARITA DE AMARGO? –Harry empezó a retroceder y Benjamin, le estiró los brazos a Ginny, quién lo tomó como si no hubiera pasado nada y continuó gritando mientras le acariciaba la cabecita.- ¿QUIÉN CUIDA AL BEBE QUE DEJARON EN LA PUERTA DE TÚ CASA?

-¡ESTÁS DESVARIANDO! ESO LO HACES GRACIAS A MI…- Retrocedió otro paso. Iba perdiendo por goleada.

-¿GRACIAS A TI, POTTER? ¡QUERRÁS DECIR QUE LO HAGO POR TI! – Harry respiró hondo, no esperaba eso.- ¿QUÉ HUBIERA SIDO DE TI SI YO NO TE ESTARÍA AYUDANDO CON EL NIÑO? ¿LO ENTIENDES, NO? – Harry no contestó - ENTONCES DEJA DE COMPORTARTE COMO SI ME ESTUVIERAS HACIENDO UN FAVOR, PORQUE CREO QUE ES AL REVÉZ!

-TU NO ESTARÍAS HACIENDO TODO ESTO SI YO NO HUBIERA ACEPTADO TENERTE AQUÍ Y CREANDOME UN PROBLEMA DE…

-¡TÚ UNICO PROBLEMA ES QUE ERES UN COBARDE!- Gritó Ginny al borde de las lágrimas, Harry ante esto sólo pudo susurrar…

-¿A que te refieres? –la voz le salió ronca de tanto gritar

-¡TÚ LO SABES MUY BIEN! – Lo señaló- ¡SABES DE QUE TE HABLO!- Harry volvió a estremecerse, era como si Ginny supiese que…

-¡Hago todo lo que tengo que hacer! – musitó Harry débilmente.

-¡LO ÚNICO QUE LOGRAS ES PONERTE EN RIDÍCULO! ¡HACIENDO UN PAPEL DE RESPONSABLE CUANDO NO ERES CAPAZ DE HACERTE CARGO DE TUS PROPIOS SENTIMIENTOS!

-_Clap,__clap,_ - aplaudió Hermione bajando las escaleras. Harry y Ginny se sobresaltaron al verla. Ginny había olvidado completamente que Hermione estaba allí. Sintió algo muy feo en pecho, unas irremediables ganas de llorar.- Lamento interrumpir esta amena charla… - dijo la castaña sobándose el vientre.- Verán, aguanté lo más que pude, pero dado que Ginny estaba diciendo unas cuantas verdades, quise dejar que continuara.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Harry.

-Ya me iba. – le dijo Hermione y miró Ginny. - ¿Estás bien?

-Adiós.- la saludó ella sin contestar la pregunta.- Iré a bañar a Benja…- subió las escaleras sin mirar a Harry. Éste se volvió hacia la castaña.

-Tiene razón. – le dijo. Harry no le contestó. Hermione le acarició el hombro y sonrió, antes de desaparecer.

La discusión tuvo consecuencias drásticas en la relación entre Harry y Ginny. Ya no se hablaban, ni se dirigían la palabra y ninguno de los dos, orgullosos, daba el brazo a torcer. Sólo se remetían a decir lo justo y necesario, frases como "me voy", "hola", "hasta mañana". Ni siquiera cenaban o almorzaban juntos, Harry lo hacía en un bar cerca de San Mungo con Kate, se turnaban yendo a la casa de Ron y Hermione, o en el caso de Ginny, pasaba largas horas en casa de Tracy o Tiff. Se encontraban tarde en la noche y no se miraban a los ojos, la situación era incómoda y dolorosa para ambos.

Ella estaba muy enojada y herida, sentía que Harry era injusto con ella, que no le reconocía el cambio que había hecho gracias a Benjamín ni la ayuda que le prestaba, odiaba el papel de ejemplo que fingía todo el tiempo, porque no le creía ni una palabra, Harry no era un hombre feliz por mucho que lo aparente, ni tampoco le sentaba bien sus aires de responsabilidad. Más bien, era alguien amargo, triste y obsesivo. Ginny había sido víctima de un gran remordimiento por haberle insinuado que le pasaban cosas con ella. Se reprendía todo el tiempo, se culpaba por haberse dejado llevar por la furia de la discusión, se sentía una idiota. Sin embargo lo dicho era realmente lo que creía desde hacía bastante tiempo, Ginny sentía que a Harry le pasaban cosas con ella, pero que el sanador era demasiado cobarde para confesárselo. "Si tan solo pudiera volver el tiempo atrás y no abrir mi bocota", pensaba la joven. Las dudas afloraban y ella llegaba a creer que tal vez se había equivocando y Harry no sentía más que amor de hermana; no obstante, cuando la miraba y la atravesaba con sus ojos verdes brillantes, éstos decían lo contrario. Aún así, no debía ilusionarse, sería en vano. Ginny empezó a salir con Collen más seguido porque decidió darse una oportunidad con él. Disfrutaba los minutos a su lado, el chico cocinaba maravillas para ella y esa compañía la consolaba del dolor que sentía por Harry, ese dolor que vivía en su pecho desde que lo había conocido y que jamás había desaparecido del todo.

Harry era el más afectado en la situación. Sufría horrores y Kate no lograba llenar ese vacío bajo ninguna circunstancia, por el contrario, lo agrandaba más. El joven la pasaba bien en la cama, no podía negárselo y concluyó con culpa, que sólo eso le gustaba de ella, que se había apresurado a patentar la relación como un "noviazgo", si lo único que le interesaba era acostarse con ella. Ginny lo ignoraba, no lo miraba, no le hablaba y el, para sentirse peor, adoptaba la misma actitud. Tenía la amarga certeza de que Ginny estaba con Collen en los prolongados momentos en que se ausentaba y esa certeza lo hacía morirse por dentro. Estaba triste y aunque quería resistirse a esa tristeza, no lograba evadirla con nada. No dejaba de pensar en las palabras de Ginny, ella le había escupido sin preámbulos que él era un cobarde, porque no se hacía cargo de sus sentimientos. "Ella sabe, sospecha lo que me pasa con ella y es por ello que me dijo eso… Estoy quedando como un idiota, más aún sabiendo que no siente nada por mi…" Harry había decidido ocultar sus celos, aunque le carcomieran la conciencia, porque Ginny era demasiado astuta y no iba a permitir que se burle de él. Harry pensaba que en la vida todo vuelve; cuando eran adolescentes Ginny había estado enamorada de él, y ahora él… Suspiró melancólicamente.

-¡Te estoy hablando Harry! – le dijo Ron enojado. Estaban en el Caldero Chorreante, era un atardecer nevado de principios de diciembre. - ¿Puedes quitar esa cara de boludo?

-Lo siento...- se excusó.- Sólo pensaba…

-Me imagino en qué…o mejor dicho en quién. - Harry lo miró a los ojos. -¿Qué? No hay que ser adivino- tomó un poco de cerveza de manteca.

-Solo pensaba en Benjamín- mintió Harry. Ron se puso rojo y Harry frunció el entrecejo.- ¿Por qué te incomodas cuando nombro al bebé?

-¿Yo? – Tosió Ron visiblemente nervioso y apuró un trago de cerveza de maneca para disimular.- Por supuesto que no me incomodo… ¿Qué cosas dices?

-No sé, sólo me parecía… - contestó Harry. La puerta del Caldero se abrió y entraron varios jugadores de Quidditch, con sus escobas a cuestas. Ron se volteó para ver lo que Harry miraba con tanta atención.

-Tienes ganas de volar.- vaticinó. Harry lo miró y enrojeció, acordándose de Ginny y ese magnífico momento arriba de la Saeta.

-Ya lo he hecho.-confesó sin pensar. Ron abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Me estás cargando…

-Claro que no

-¿Y cómo fue que…?

-Tu hermana.- dijo Harry y el pelirrojo notó una tristeza en el semblante de su amigo.- Ella entró a la Sala Multipropósito…- Ron rió.- No es gracioso…

-Ginny es increíble, siempre encuentra el modo de volverte loco…- "de amor", pensó Harry.- No puedo creer que te haya convencido de volar…

-Ya sabes como es cuando se propone algo.- dijo Harry suspirando.

-¿Te gusta?- inquirió Ron. Harry se puso nervioso.

-¿Qué? No Ron, cómo me va a gustar tu hermana…

-Si te gusta volver volar… -aclaró Ron riendo.

-Sí. –Contestó Harry.- Fue increíble… y lo peor es que quiero volver a hacerlo.

-¿Lo peor? ¡Yo no le veo nada de malo, amigo!

-Pues si lo es. Me distrae de mi trabajo…

-¡En cualquier momento le doy la razón a Ginny y comienzo a llamarte señor limón!- se burló Ron.- ¿Qué? Vives amargado…- se encogió de hombros.

-Mi vida perfectamente estaba bien, hasta que tu hermana vino y…

-Vamos, hace tiempo que no estás bien, Harry.- dijo Ron cansado de su actitud- Y desde que Ginny apareció te veo sonreír al menos dos veces al día, eso es un todo un logro.

-¿Estás justificando las locuras de tu hermana?- preguntó Harry sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

-Esas locuras te gustan más a ti que a mí.- Harry no contestó.- Mira Harry, entre nosotros… puedes confiar en mí, ¿entiendes? –Más bufidos.- No seas infantil… ¿te gusta Ginny?

-Claro que no…- mintió.- ¿Cómo podría gustarme? ¡Tiene el poder de volverme loco!

-Justamente por eso, ella es la única que te saca de la monotonía que vives desde que Dalma murió.- razonó Ron, al mejor estilo de su novia.- Ella es la única que te hace perder el control…

-Bueno, un terremoto también me haría perder el control y no por eso me enamoro de él…

-¿No escuchaste que a veces el amor es como un terremoto?- Preguntó Ron divertido.

-Te estás juntando demasiado con Hermione…- le espetó Harry, quién prefería resucitar a Voldemort que confesarle a su amigo que Ginny le gustaba más que la tarta de melaza.

-No se están llevando muy bien entre ustedes, ¿verdad?

-¿Para que preguntas, si ya sabes?- le dijo Harry bufando.

-Hermione me dijo que Ginny le dijo… - Harry abrió los ojos, interesadísimo.- que no se hablan…

-No necesitamos hablarnos…

-Se nota. –dijo Ron levantando una ceja. – Mírate, estás hecho un trapo…

-Gracias Ron- le contestó Harry.- Aunque no lo creas estoy bien. - Ron negó con la cabeza.

-No lo creo, por supuesto. Desde que Ginny sale con Collen tu… - se asustó ante la mirada de Harry.- no me mires así…

-¿Ginny está saliendo con Collen?

-Bueno ellos…

-No me cuentes nada. – lo interrumpió Harry, quién parecía ser víctima un _cruciatus_ en su aparato reproductor.- No quiero saber nada…

-¿Para qué preguntas? – Harry no contestó y Ron decidió cambiar de tema.- Hermione quiere saber si te has decidido… Ya sabes, lo del parto.

-No lo voy a hacer…- dijo Harry en un tono que no admitía réplicas. Ron lo miró con odio.- ¡Discúlpame Ron! Pero yo no puedo hacerme cargo de eso…

-Harry, por favor, te lo ruego…

-No puedo Ron y créeme que te estoy preservando de…

-¡Basta con eso!- exclamó Ron cansado.

-No puedo…- repitió Harry angustiado.

-¿Es tu última palabra?-dijo dolido Ron.

-Sí. De todas maneras… –Ron se ilusionó repentinamente- …me aseguraré que Hermione cuente con el mejor sanador del mundo mágico…- Ron quitó la cara de ilusión y Harry se levantó.

-¿Dónde vas?

-Necesito tomar aire. – suspiró. – y estar solo… Perdón.- se fue.

Ron se quedó mirando la puerta del bar, anonadado.

Harry estacionó en su garaje y se restregó los ojos. Hacía tiempo que no le pasaba, pero tenía ganas de llorar. En realidad le pasaba seguido, la diferencia es que meses atrás lograba controlarlo, en cambio en ese instante sentía que el impulso le estaba ganando la pulseada. El peso en el pecho era abrumador y ya no podía soportarlo. Hacía todo por evitar las lágrimas, lo avergonzaban, pero cada vez se le hacía más difícil. La perspectiva de entrar a la casa y ver a Ginny era demoledora y a la vez perfecta, verla era hermoso pero también dolía. La confirmación de la peor de las noticias lo destruyó, creía que odiaba a Ginny… ¿cómo podía estar con Lynch? ¿Acaso estaba enamorada de él? ¿Y por qué no podía estarlo? Lynch tenía todo para ofrecerle: era guapo, decidido, buen mozo, caballero, culto… y sobre todo era valiente y le decía lo que sentía por ella; en cambio el… se imaginó a Lynch acariciándola, tocándola… Antes de sucumbir al patético llanto, salió de su automóvil, decidido y entró en la casa.

La primera imagen lo conmovió: Ginny vestía a Benjamín en la salita de estar. El niño estaba acostado en el sofá; ella, en cuclillas y muy concentrada, le colocaba un enterito de bebé. La prenda tenía bordado en la parte del pecho unas letras que rezaban "El Príncipe" en color azul, y le hacía juego con sus ojos. Benjamín reía ante las cosas que ella decía mientras jugaba con el un peine y lo babeaba.

Ginny estaba hermosa en opinión de Harry. Vestía una falda abrigada a cuadros en la gama del rosa y el fucsia, unas medias opacas negras y unas botas rosa viejo con corderito marrón al final de la caña. Una chaqueta de lana color manteca, con un elegante cuello. El atuendo marcaba sus curvas haciéndola sensual y dulce al mismo tiempo. ¿Desde cuándo Ginny se vestía así? El pelo excesivamente largo caía como una cascada hacia un costado de su hombro y terminaba en unos bucles de princesa. Harry no tardó en sentirse envuelto por su característico perfume de frasquito azul (Armani Code).

-¡Hermoso de la tía Ginnix!- le decía- Cuando seas grande nos embriagaremos juntos, ¿sabes? – El niño largó una tierna risita- ¿Qué clase de bebé es este? ¿Qué se ríe de lo que digo? – Benja volvió a sonreír y Ginny le seguía hablando mientras le ponía unos diminutos mocasines azules.- Eres el hombre más lindo que vi en mi vida-Lo sentó y el bebé le tocó la cara haciéndole un cariño. Ginny rió y besó sus pequeños deditos. – Aunque debo decir que hay otro que pelea el primer puesto contigo…

-aaaahhh… - Balbuceó Benjamín. Ginny seguía sin percatarse de la presencia de Harry.

-¿Tú lo conoces? – Sonrió.- Claro que lo conoces… ¿has visto lo lindo que es? No sabes como me gusta ese desgraciado…- Rió y a Harry se le aceleró el corazón. La mirada de Ginny se desvió a la estampa del enterito del bebé, perdida.- Te juro que algún día voy y lo cago a besos… Diablos, no debería estar hablando estas cosas contigo, Benjamín. Pero se supone que tú eres el único que me guarda el secreto, ¡es genial que no puedas hablar! – lo besó en la frente tiernamente y luego se levantó cargándolo en los brazos…- Ahora vamos a…- vio a Harry y se interrumpió al tiempo que se ponía roja como un tomate.

-Hola. – le dijo parcamente el y tosió. Pensaba que en cualquier momento se pescaba un resfriado.

-Hola. – saludó Ginny pensando… "¿Por qué tiene tanta puntería? Es que siempre tiene que pescarme hablando sola?" -Exactamente… ¿cuánto hace que estás aquí?

-Unos segundos, acabo de aparecer… ¿por? – volvió a toser con el pecho tomado.

-No por… ¿escuchaste algo?- se animó Ginny preocupada.

-Pues no.- mintió Harry, _"__No __te __escuché __hablándole __de __Collen__ al __bebé, __Ginny, __para __nada__"_-¿Vas a salir?- se animó a preguntar. Ginny tragó. Prefería meterle un dedo a un colacuerno húngaro que hablar con él.

-Claro… quiero decir, sí voy a salir.- Harry se ahorró de preguntarle sobre Collen, su vestimenta lo decía todo. Se consoló con la idea de que si llevaba a Benjamín, sus peores pesadillas no podían ser ciertas: al menos tenía la certeza que no podían…- ¿Harry?

-Perdón.- dijo perdido. Ginny quiso romperle la boca de un beso pero se contuvo; parecía triste y eso la podía… Benjamín le estiró los brazos a Harry y éste sonrió y lo tomó en brazos.- ¿De que te disfrazaron chiquitín? – le preguntó y Ginny sonrió.

-No es un disfraz- le dijo- Tracy le compro el enterito y su madre lo bordó… - Harry asintió sonriendo y luego lo besó en el cachete estruendosamente y Ginny deseó ser Benjamín.

-Le queda bien- dijo Harry sin pensar y empezaron a mirarse fijamente, como solían a hacer, hasta decirse libros enteros con esa mirada. El celular de Harry interrumpió la conexión.- Hola…- contestó.- Hola Kate - A Ginny se le borró la sonrisa y le quitó a Benjamin de los brazos.

-Hasta luego…- le dijo lentamente.

-Hasta luego… - la saludó él.- ¡No, no te decía a ti, Kate! – Escuchó a Ginny cerrar la puerta y se sintió de nuevo más triste que nunca.

-_¿Quieres__ que __nos __veamos __hoy?_ – no esperó respuesta y dijo:-_Voy__ para __tu __casa__… _

-¿Ahora?- le preguntó tratando de esquivarla.

-_No,__ el __día __del __arquero! __Por __supuesto __que __ahora __cariño__…_

-No me siento bien

-_Mejor,__yo__ te__ ayudaré __a__ sentirte __mejor__… __En__ una __hora __estoy __ahí__… __¿Estará __la __inmadura?_

-No llames así…- le dijo Harry- Y no, Ginny no va a estar...

-_Perfecto,__ estaremos__ tranquilos, __te__ amo __amor!_ – cortó y Harry se arrojó al sofá, tomándose la cabeza. Esa si que sería una noche de perros.

00

Ginny llegó al departamento de Collen con Benjamin en los brazos. Estaba muerta de frío. El chico le abrió la puerta con una enorme sonrisa y la hizo pasar, saludándola con un tierno beso en los labios. Habían planeado una cena, noche de películas y luego dulces. Un plan que a Ginny le encantaba.

-¿Con qué me va a sorprender el sanador? – preguntó Ginny viéndolo revolver una olla humeante que despedía un olor delicioso. El chico sonrió.

-Arroz a la Lynch.- le contestó entusiasmado. – Es una receta que preparaba mi abuela…

-¿Te saldrá igual? – inquirió Ginny divertida, mientras sentaba a Benja arriba de la mesa y le daba su celular para que juegue.

-¿Estás dudando de mi capacidad? – le contestó Collen cortando unos filetes de pollo.

-Claro que no…- rió Ginny- La comprobaré en pocos minutos… huele delicioso…- Collen se acercó y la besó.

-Tú hueles mejor. – le dijo con dulzura, volviendo a la mesada.- ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien. - le dijo Ginny sin mucho detalle.- Estamos preparando todo para el show en el bar de Ben…

-¿En serio? Va a ser todo un éxito.- aseguró el sanador. – Ben debe estar encantado con ustedes…

-Si que lo está.- dijo Ginny.- La pasamos bien haciendo eso… es divertido.

-¿No hará mucho frío en ese patio de verano para cantar ahí? – preguntó Collen.

-Yo pensé lo mismo pero Tiff tuvo una idea bastante buena…

-¡Eso me asusta! – rió Collen.

-Van a techarlo provisoriamente…- contó Ginny sonriente.- así podremos no congelarnos mientras cantamos…

-Si es una buena idea- reconoció Collen- ¿Piensas vestirte con el traje que vi en tu casa?

-Sí, es genial, ¿no?

-Descontando la parte en que todos los presentes se van a deleitar viendo tu trasero…

Ginny rodó los ojos.

-¿Vas a hacerte el protector tú también? – rió.

-Lo hace Potter, no veo porqué no puedo hacerlo yo.- Ginny se puso seria y el la miró fijamente, arrepentido.- Lo siento.

-No fue nada- le dijo Ginny con un ademán de manos.– ¿Será que puedo prepararle algún puré a Benjamín? – preguntó para cambiar de tema.

-Claro que sí…

-Oye, ¿tienes alguna novedad sobre mi empleo? – inquirió.

-Pues no.- contestó el chico revolviendo la comida.- Mi tío me dijo que aún no hay bacantes de Auror… - Ginny se sintió frustrada.- No te preocupes, ya aparecerá, cuando menos lo esperes…

-No me tengo mucha fe.- le confesó Ginny- Soy novata, y no se si lo has notado, pero no suelen tenernos en cuenta para las misiones…

-En algún momento, aunque entres en la parte administrativa, la oportunidad aparece.- dijo Collen convencido.- No pierdas las esperanzas ahora…- sonrió y Ginny lo miró.

-Ojala tengas razón.

La cena siguió con total normalidad y en ningún momento Collen volvió a mencionar a Harry. Ginny se sentía bien con él, podía ser ella misma y contarle todas las locuras que había hecho con sus amigas, sin necesidad de simular nada. Benjamin se durmió después de un duro esfuerzo de Ginny, quién lo acostó en el sillón de Collen y lo tapó. Comenzaron a mirar películas divertidas y descabelladas, sin parar de reír. Luego de que culmine la tercer película, Ginny apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Collen y se quedó profundamente dormida. Collen no tardó en caer dormido también.

00

Harry despertó en la mañana, sobresaltado. Su mente intentó ordenar los hechos de la noche anterior y no tardó mucho en hacerlo: Kate había ido a visitarlo y habían tenido una cena bastante aburrida en opinión de él, donde la sanadora no paraba de hablar de sí misma, de sus técnicas de belleza, de su nuevo shampoo y "otras cosas de suma importancia". Luego él se había asegurado de que vayan a la habitación, para hacer lo único que valía la pena hacer con ella. Giró la cabeza hacia un costado y la vio durmiendo al lado suyo. Recordó que se habían acostado tarde y que Ginny no había llegado de la cita con Collen. Una piedra se alojó en el estómago de Harry. Miró el reloj: eran las 6 AM. Se levantó y comenzó a despertar a Kate. Prefería morir antes de que Ginny lo viera con ella.

-Kate…- le dijo.- ¡Kate! – la chica abrió los ojos.- Debes levantarte…

-No…- Harry sonrió, tuvo una idea genial.

-¿No recuerdas que tienes cama solar, peluquería y sesión de Spa hoy?- la muchacha abrió los ojos preocupada.

-¡Harry! – Se levantó comenzando a buscar su ropa. - ¡Tienes tanta razón! – Se puso su pantalón.- Por eso te amo tanto, ¿ves? Siempre me recuerdas las _cosas__importantes__…_

-No tienes que agradecerme…Achúm!- estornudó él, sintiéndose mareado. Ella se alejó con asco.

-¡Deberías tomar algo para los estornudos! – exclamó, tomando su cartera.

-Debo ir a San Mungo… - dijo él.

-Oh.- solo contestó Kate. – Nos vemos cariño, te llamaré.

-Está bien… achum... –Volvió a estornudar y Kate, que iba a saludarlo con un beso, se alejó arrepentida- Adiós.- le dijo Harry, yendo a ducharse.

Mientras se duchaba no dejaba de pensar en Ginny, que no había vuelto de su cita. Para colmo de males le dolía cabeza y la garganta. Se tomó una poción, pero apenas mejoró su malestar. Antes de partir a San Mungo, revisó la habitación de Ginny, pero la encontró como siempre: un terrible despelote_,_ la cama armada desprolijamente, un montón de ropa en el escritorio amontonada. Intentando no amargarse más – amargura que se debía a la ausencia de Ginny y no al desorden de su habitación-, huyó de su casa. Creía que el trabajo tal vez lo ayudaría a relajarse, aunque no estaba muy seguro.

Ginny llegó volvió a la casa a las 8 de la mañana. Estaba congelada, afuera nevaba copiosamente. Se quitó los guantes a duras penas, porque sostenía Benjamín. Se había quedado dormida en el departamento de Collen y Harry ni siquiera la había llamado para preguntar que pasó. Ella concluía con frustración que a Harry le importaba tres pepinos su vida y lo que hiciera con ella. Se sentó en el sillón pensando en la presentación que tendrían en el bar de Ben la próxima semana. Eso la consolaba, volver a bailar y cantar con sus amigas, mientras tiraban al público de mujeres cotillón en forma de penes y a los hombres, bragas minúsculas y condones. Recordar eso la hizo reír y una vez que empezó, fue difícil parar. Es que sus amigas tenían especial capacidad para divertirla. La risa se frenó cuando miró hacia arriba y pensó en Harry. Dedujo que ya había partido a San Mungo, de lo contrario ya lo hubiese visto.

Suspiró y encendió el televisor, con Benja encima de ella, que hacía el papel de estufa para calentar sus piernas. En ese momento empezaba una película; sonrió y se preparó un chocolate caliente para acompañarla, pensando en se estaba volviendo adicta a las películas.

Dos horas más tarde, estaba por el final y Ginny lloraba a lágrimas, con exagerados espamos para la ocasión, acompañada de Benjamin, la taza de chocolate vacía y en el suelo al menos veinte pañuelos descartables tirados, que en realidad habían formado parte de un rollo de papel higiénico casi vacío, con el cual, Benjamin jugaba a su lado.

Así la encontraron Tracy y Tiff, que acababan de entrar introduciendo la llave robada…Ginny se sonó la nariz al verlas, intentando disimular.

-Bueno…- dijo Tiff riendo.

-¿Qué haces? – la siguió Tracy, que también sonreía.

-Nada- contestó Ginny con voz nasal.- Sólo que…

-"Diario de una pasión"- leyó el televisor Tiff. Ginny rápidamente lo apagó.- Que absurdo…

-No saben, es tan romántica. – dijo Ginny- No pude evitar…- señaló los papeles.

-Al menos podrías haberte comprado pañuelos para no pasparte la nariz con papel higiénico…- dijo Tiff. Ginny sonrió y Tracy largó una carcajada.

-Cómo te cabe el melodrama, Ginnix! – exclamó.

-Sin vaselina. – aportó Tiff. Ginny rió.

-Te encanta torturarte eh?- le dijo Tracy

-¡Claro que no! – contestó Ginny suspirando. – Sólo enganché la película en el comienzo y…- sus amigas rieron- ¡No se burlen, sabandijas!

-Es gracioso.- dijo Tiff.- Mira que encerrarte a ver películas de amor y llorar por Potter…- negó con la cabeza.

-Le cabe el melodrama- insistió Tracy- Patético.- opinó, tomando a Benjamin en sus brazos.

-No lloraba por Potter.- dijo Ginny

-No claro, llorabas por el guapo de la película.- Rieron.

-Ese depredador…- dijo Tracy relamiéndose por el actor protagonista. Ginny se sorprendió.

-¿Has visto la película?- le preguntó a su amiga

-Claro que sí.- confirmó ella.

-La vio cuando estaba embobada por Troy – dijo Tiff y su amiga le dedicó una mirada peligrosa.- No te culpo, ese pendejo estaba para darle hasta por las dudas… - Ginny rió.

-E hincarle los colmillos…

-¡Hija de puta!- se descargó Tracy mirando a Tiff.- ¡Agradece que tengo a Benjamin porque sino te arranco la cabeza!

-Nos empezamos a emborrachar por culpa de un hombre.- Concluyó Ginny.

-Estamos mal de la azotea...-dijo Tracy.

-A mi no me incluyan, no es mi caso- dijo Tiff - Yo lo he hecho porque odio a mi familia…-Ninguna acotó nada al respecto, porque ya sabían que clase de ideas la habían alejado de su familia: la pureza de sangre.

-Tu padre era un hombre. – observó Tracy.

-Tienes razón- dijo Tiff despreocupada y rió.- Un hombre idiota…

-Por lo menos te dejará algo de dinero- intervino Ginny- Y te siguen manteniendo…

-¿Algo de dinero? – Rió Tracy- ¡Gringgots entero! – Tiff se puso roja y negó con la cabeza.

-Claro que no me mantienen- repuso Tiff, avergonzada.- Yo trabajo en la empresa de escobas y me pagan una miseria!

-Pero te van a dejar dinero…- repitió Ginny sonreinte.

-Les aseguro que me desheredan.- predijo Tiff.

-Forrísimos…- dijo Tracy y Tiff hizo una mueca grosera, como que le importaba muy poco el dinero. Hubo unos minutos de silencio en los que se quedaron pensando y luego Tracy volvió a hablar. -¿Por qué somos tan idiotas? – se preguntó – Llorar por algo tan… variado como un tipo.

-Como si fuese lo último que nos pasara en esta vida…- describió Ginny.

-Oye sino fuese por uno de ellos no nos hubiésemos conocido.- dijo Tiff y Ginny sonrió.

-¿Recuerdas el estado de Ginnix en el bar de Ben a principio de año?- rió Tracy

-¡Basta!- dijo Ginny, colorada.

-Estabas muy ebria Ginnix! – Dijo Tiff.- Nunca te voy a perdonar que hayas vomitado mi blusa… - Tracy empezó a reír a carcajadas.

-¿Y el momento en que la bañamos? – Preguntó y sus amigas volvieron a reír mas fuerte aún- Lloraba y decía que iba a matar al hurón de Malfoy…

-También lloraba porque creía que la estábamos bañando vestida…-recordó Tiff- "Mi vestido, me arruinaron el vestido"

-¿Estabas drogada o borracha? – le preguntó Tracy a Ginny

-¡Qué vergüenza!- exclamó la pelirroja tapándose la cara con las manos, pero sin dejar de reír.

-Si que fue loca la manera de conocernos- musitó Tracy.

-No olvidemos la parte en que Ginny comenzó a hablar de su primer amor.- las tres empezaron a reír de nuevo. Ginny no se puso seria, a pesar de la mención de Harry. Esa situación había sido demasiado graciosa. – Te juro Ginnix, quise ayudar a Tracy lavándote tu pelirroja cabellera, pero tú me hacías reír tanto que…

-No olvidemos el pequeño detalle que ni siquiera estaba depilada…- la interrumpió Tracy sobándose la panza de tanto reírse.

-¡No hables de mi falta de depilación! ¿Qué había dicho de Harry?- preguntó Ginny sonriente.

-"Harry el sucio Potter que no me dio ni la hora"…- dijo Tiff encomillando la frase con los dedos.

-¡Lo puteaste de lo lindo…! – Ginny volvió a reírse.

-¡El sucio! – repitió Tiff riendo a carcajadas.

-Me estás jodiendo! Potter no se bañaba! – preguntó Tracy.

-Supongo que sí…– Contestó Ginny riendo- Solo lo decía porque nunca me había hecho caso…

-Dijiste que tenía buen culo…- recordó Tracy.

-¡Como sino lo supiéramos! La primera plana de Corazón de Bruja, siempre era el trasero de Potter…- murmuró Tiff.

-Son unas babosas- dijo Ginny

-Y Tiff te preguntó sino sabías algo más sobre el bulto… - continuó Tracy moviendo las piernas para que Benja se entretenga. Tiff le movía las llaves y el niño las miraba con curiosidad.

-¡Eso lo hiciste tú! – acusó Tiff. Ginny negó con la cabeza, mientras Dalma se subía al sillón y comenzaba a lamer a Benjamin.

-Entonces, no hablé mucho de Draco!- comentó Ginny sorprendida mientras acariciaba a la perra caniche.

-¡El olor que tiene esa perra hija de p…! – se quejó Tiff tapándose la nariz.

-¡Pobrecita!- dijo Ginny- no tuve tiempo bañarla…!- rieron.- pero sigamos con la historia…

-Tu al principio nombrabas a… ¡Deja a la perra en paz Tiffany! –Tiff bufó y se resignó a la presencia del oloroso animal- Te decía Ginnix, que en un principio nombrabas a Draco como el culpable de todos tus desvelos y luego cuando ya no dabas más de la borrachera, saltaste con Potter…- se encogió de hombros

-¿Cómo se les dio por ayudar a una desconocida y borracha?- preguntó Ginny

-Dabas lástima… - explicó Tiff, y Ginny le hizo _fuck __you_. - ¡Es la verdad!

-Pobre Ginnix!

-Debo admitir que me emocioné cuando me di cuenta que conocía al grandioso Harry Potter desde los diez años.- dijo Tiff con nostalgia.

-Mmmm… - musitó Ginny en tono de duda.

-¡Mentirosa! – la acusó Tracy- Tu decías que no le hagamos caso, que estaba borracha y desvariaba… - Ginny le arrojó un almohadón a Tiff.

-Voy a matarte Tiffany! – rió Ginny tirándose encima de ella y haciéndole cosquillas.- ¡Te recuerdo, sabandija, que me debes una recompensa!- rieron- Era cierto que conocía a Harry Potter!

-¡NO!- intentó liberarse Tiff sin dejar de reír.

-Oh basta.- dijo Tracy. Cualquiera de las tres que tenía al bebé en los brazos siempre hacía el papel de "responsable", porque no podía participar de las locuras.- ¿Almorzamos algo?

-Sí…- dijo Tiff abajo los almohadones aplastada por Ginny que reía como una loca.-De paso podemos ensayar nuestro show… ¡Oh no, Ginny mas cosquillas no!

Las chicas almorzaron, vaciándole la heladera a Harry sin ningún tipo de vergüenza. Hicieron sobremesa con unas latas de cerveza, que saborearon con gran placer, mientras Benjamin dormía la siesta. Luego comenzaron a practicar la coreografía de baile que harían en el bar de Ben, esa misma noche. Aprovecharon la Sala Multipropósito, pero no era la misma donde estaban las cosas de Harry, sino una perfectamente diseñada para lo que la requerían: espaciosa, iluminada, tenía al menos diez amplificadores, reproductores, micrófonos y muchos cd's muggles, además de varios instrumentos. Sus amigas plantearon que esa Sala, sería ideal para cuando no tengan donde ir a dormir, Ginny agradeció que Harry no escuche eso, porque moriría de un infarto del disgusto que le causaría. Las chicas disfrutaron la tarde, sabiendo que nadie las iba a interrumpir, porque Harry no podía entrar allí. Perfeccionaron las técnicas de baile y canto, logrando avanzar bastante, eligiendo temas y bromeando como de costumbre. Ginny consiguió distraerse de pensar en Harry y despejar su mente.

Cuando el reloj marcó las siete de la tarde, Tracy y Tiffany, desaparecieron y Ginny, salió de la sala Multipropósito, con un alegre semblante. Entró en su habitación y dejó a Benjamin en el corralito que ya tenía armado allí (un tierno regalo de Tiff) y miró hacia la ventana; nevaba copiosamente y por supuesto, ya era de noche. Suspiró y volvió a pensar en Harry. En ese momento sintió la puerta de la habitación del mismo cerrarse con fuerza: era una clara señal de que había llegado. Ginny salió de su habitación dejando un aparato _muggle_al lado de Benjamin y llevándose el otro para cerciorar si estaba bien… tenía una extraña sensación, esa previa que siempre florecía en su interior al verlo. Se paró enfrente de la puerta de la recámara, sin saber muy bien que hacer. De repente la voz de Harry la hizo sobresaltar…

-_Si __encuentras __algo __fino __que__ el __filo __de__ tu __silencio_…- al parecer Harry tarareaba un tema desafinando sobremanera, como de costumbre.-_… __solo__ entonces __te__ amaré__…_

-¡Harry! – Exclamó Ginny asustada.- ¿Harry estás bien? ¿Puedo pasar? – Harry no contestó sino que seguía murmurando la canción- ¡Harry, me estás preocupando y voy a entrar!- Ginny giró el picaporte y abrió la puerta.

Harry estaba tirado en la cama, vestido con su ropa de sanador y tapado con su abrigado acolchado negro. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en el respaldar de la cama y los ojos cerrados. Ginny se acercó y la madera del suelo crujió bajo sus pies. Harry abrió los ojos y la enfocó. Ella lo analizó preocupada: su aspecto era deplorable, tenía ojeras, estaba despeinado (más de lo normal) y muy pálido.

-¿Estás borracho? – le preguntó Ginny, cruzada de brazos.

-Ginny – la nombró débilmente- No…no he tomado nada, solo tengo frío…- Ginny frunció el entrecejo y se acercó. Se dio cuenta que estaba traspirado. Le puso una mano en la frente.

-¡Estas volando de fiebre! – dijo preocupada. El parpadeó y respiró hondo. A Ginny le hizo derretir el corazón.

-Estoy bien…

-Bien para el cu...tu me entiendes-Harry sonrió pero a Ginny le daba la impresión de que no entendía nada.-Debo darte algo para la fiebre… ¿puedes ayu…? Deja, yo busco en tu botiquín.- se levantó pero Harry le tomó el brazo

-No te vayas-le dijo. Ginny se estremeció.- Quédate conmigo…- se le empañaron los ojos y aferró la mano de ella a su cuerpo-No te vayas de nuevo…- le besó la palma. El corazón de Ginny latía muy fuerte.

-Iba a buscarte una poción para…- Harry la abrazó aferrándose a su cuello. Ginny ante el contacto, le diagnosticó al menos 40 de fiebre.

-No…- la voz de Harry se quebró. Parecía débil y abatido.- No lo hagas, no me dejes…

-Harry estás delirando! – le acarició el pelo y miró su rostro. Dos lágrimas caían mezcladas con sudor.- Harry, ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Tú-contestó el. Apenas podía abrir los ojos.- No puedo más…-se aferró más al cuerpo de ella. – No puedo más con esto que me pasa…- Ginny moría de los nervios, pero al mismo tiempo quería abrazarlo, consolarlo, pedirle perdón… miles de acciones se cruzaron por su cabeza pero ella era incapaz de concretar alguna.

-Estás desvariando…

-No…- abrió los ojos verdes y la miró.- No puedo vivir sin ti- Ginny respiró hondo intentando controlarse, pero Harry no colaboraba en ello.

-Harry…

-¿Amas a Lynch? – le preguntó él

-Acuéstate.- le dijo ella, ignorándolo.- Deberías ponerte el pijama…

-Contéstame…

-No…no voy a contestarte.- le dijo Ginny. – Tu no estás bien, debo buscarte alguna cura... – Harry podía contarle las pecas de la nariz de lo cerca que estaba. La abrazó con más fuerza, apoyando la cabeza en su cintura.

-Tú eres mi única cura…- cerró los ojos aspirando su olor. Ginny lo miraba dormirse y se derretía.- No te vayas, no te vayas… - repetía Harry una y otra vez.

-No seas chiquilín Harry, no tardaré.- se desprendió de él. Lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Benjamin y ponerlo en el cochecito al lado de ella mientras lo hamacaba con una pierna; sería un riesgo para él por el posible contagio, pero no tenía otra opción. El niño estaba bastante tranquilo mientras la observaba y eso fue un gran alivio. Luego, revisó el botiquín de la habitación de Harry; había muchos comprimidos muggles, "remedios" solían decirle. Era lo único que sabía sobre ellos. Tampoco entendía nada de pociones, había rendido 4 veces en su carrera de Auror y luego logró aprobarla, en su quinta vez, pero naturalmente se olvidó de todo, odiaba esa asignatura. Además, confundía los medicamentos muggles, olvidaba la función que cumplían y cuáles podían tomar los magos sin riesgos. Suspiró y decidió solucionar las cosas a la manera Weasley. Fue así que llevó una fuente de agua helada con varios paños. Volvió a sentarse en la cama, al lado de Harry. Le puso un helado paño en la frente. El apoyó sus manos en las de ellas, sobresaltado.- Tranquilo…

-Ginny…- decía él, desorientado.

-Estoy aquí, Harry, será mejor que no hables.- mojó el paño, lo estrujó y volvió a ponérselo.-Si esto no funciona tendré que llamar a Hermione o...

-No llames a Kate. –esa respuesta sorprendió a Ginny- Ni a Lynch…

-No son los únicos sanadores.- replicó Ginny. – Saca la mano debo cambiarte el paño…

-Ya no tengo fiebre…

-No es verdad…sigues teniendo muchísima! – dijo angustiada ella. El la miró fijo, embelesado con su preocupación. A Benjamin se le cayó su sonajero y Ginny se lo alcanzó.

-No te vayas…- repitió Harry

-¡Que pesado estás con eso! – exclamó Ginny riendo divertida.- ¡Voy a buscarte el pijama!

-No quiero…- Ginny le tiró unas prendas en la cama.-¡No me destapes!- Se quejó él.

-Levanta los brazos, Harry, vamos.- Ginny le sacó la blusa blanca de sanador y lo que vio fue un espectáculo aparte. Harry tenía los brazos fuertes y gruesos, unos pectorales marcados y…

-Tengo frío…

-Mañana te darás un baño, no pretenderás que lo haga yo…- dijo Ginny con instinto maternal. Le pasó la parte de arriba del pijama y luego los brazos.

-Mañana tengo que ir a San Mungo.

-De ninguna manera.- le contestó Ginny cortante, volviendo a taparlo- Tu tienes terrible recaída, no vas a ir trabajar. – Harry parpadeó- Ya vuelvo… iré a colocarme el mío, estoy incómoda.

Ginny salió de la habitación y prácticamente fue corriendo a la suya, para no dejar solos a Harry y Benjamin.

En la habitación Harry se sentía mareado, pero creía que era la mejor fiebre de su vida. Ginny era tan dulce, tan atenta, que le encantaba que lo ayudase, que se preocupe por él. Miró a Benjamín y el niño lloró al no encontrar a Ginny. Harry hizo un esfuerzo sobrenatural, pero se destapó y lo tomó en brazos, volviendo a la cama súbitamente para no morirse congelado. Colocó al bebé al lado suyo, en el medio de la cama, mientras le daba su celular para que juegue… "Ginny tiene razón, yo jamás me ocupo de ti", pensó Harry acariciándolo.

Se tocó el paño en la frente y lo tiró en la fuente de agua helada. Cerró los ojos, mareado.

-Te vi, Potter. Ponte ese paño urgentemente - le dijo Ginny entrando a la recámara.- ¿Qué haces tu ahí, atrevido?- le habló a Benjamin; le tocó la frente a Harry. -Creo que ya ha bajado un poco ¿Dónde diablos está el termómetro?

-En el cajón de mi mesita de luz.-le contestó Harry. Ginny le midió.

-¡Sólo tienes 37 y medio!- informó contenta, como maravillada de lo que había logrado. Harry rió. – Ahora deberías dormir…

-Ginny… - ella lo miró.- Gracias...

-Duerme.- repuso ella.

Harry cerró los ojos, tapándose aún más. Ginny sonrió al concluir que moriría asado si seguía tapándose. Se acostó del otro lado de Benjamín, mientras le cantaba una tierna canción de cuna para que se durmiera.

El próximo sábado llegó con demasiada rapidez para Ginny. Ella estaba nerviosa, ya que faltaban pocas horas para su presentación en el bar de Ben. Lo primero que hizo fue dejar a Benjamin en la casa de Tracy, y se puso muy triste cuando el niño lloraba porque no quería que se fuera. Ginny se consoló pensando en que el bebé estaría más que bien al cuidado de la señora Dumas.

Harry se había repuesto, aunque no del todo: como insistió en ir a San Mungo (a pesar de los regaños de Ginny), no había logrado recuperarse de manera óptima, pero había mejorado. Ella no dejaba de recordar el momento vivido a causa de su fiebre. Sin embargo, se sintió una tonta al darse cuenta que ella seguía siendo la misma que cuando tenía once años y amaba a Harry Potter con todo su ser... ese retroceso la entristeció, nunca creyó volver a sentir cosas por él, ni muchos menos que Harry siga siendo igualmente indiferente que en esos años de Hogwarts. Quería sentir lo mismo por Collen, el se lo merecía… Pero ¿cómo imponerse sentimientos? No, eso no era propio de ella, más bien del señor Limón.

Ginny exhaló el aire, mientras se preparaba para ir al bar de Ben e intentó descartar el tema de sus pensamientos. Lo único importante es que todo saliera bien esa noche, porque no quería fallarle a su gran amigo. La ponía nerviosa la situación ya que asistirían todos o más bien la gente más importante para ella: Harry, Ron y Hermione con gigantesca panza de bebé, los montones de amigos de las chicas y para horror de Harry y Ginny respectivamente, Collen y Kate. La sanadora, al enterarse el deplorable estado de salud de Harry, intentó persuadirlo de que faltase al evento no para cuidarlo, sino para evitar que el viera a su competencia pelirroja, bailando sensualmente. Harry, no dio el brazo a torcer en ese asunto: se puso firme, tan firmes como eran sus ganas de ver a Ginny actuando, y terminó persuadiendo a Kate invitándola con enorme sacrificio al evento (no tenía ganas de que fuera). La sanadora aceptó refunfuñando, detestaba el protagonismo de la pelirroja en la vida de su novio.

A la tardecita, la ansiedad y la emoción inundaban el bar de Ben. El chico era un gran organizador de eventos y la apuesta era fuerte como para que algo saliera mal. Por supuesto, su sentido de la organización difería demasiado de la tranquilidad de quienes serían encargadas del show. Tracy, Tiff y Ginny, estaban tranquilas, pero llenas de adrenalina y no dudaban que las cosas iban a salir perfectas, siempre que habían cantado y bailado había sido así y esa ocasión no sería ninguna excepción.

El patio de verano estaba completamente transformado para reinauguración invernal. Ben había invertido jugándose la vida en ello, ayudado por las locas ideas de las chicas, quienes aseguraban que sólo iba a recibir cuadriplicado el dinero invertido si seguían sus consejos. Ben las miró ceñudo, pero no acotó nada, porque ellas ya habían acertado en otros momentos. A pesar de su aceptación, el muchacho tenía miedo, se trataba de los ahorros de toda la vida. Tracy lo tranquilizó asegurándole que ante cualquier inconveniente, la multimillonaria familia de Tiff correría con los gastos, pero nadie estaba seguro de que eso podría ser posible. Tiff no había escuchado el comentario y eso fue un alivio: ella sabía que su familia no pondría un mísero billete.

Fue así que los cambios le dieron una pincelada diferente de decoración al bar; habían instalado una enorme carpa color negra en forma de cono. Por dentro, miles de antorchas hechizadas para que no se incinere todo (un práctico hechizo de Hermione ayudó en eso) las llamas iluminaban fotos de Ben, de las chicas y de las celebridades que habían acudido al bar en alguna ocasión, tales como cantantes muggles, autores reconocidos, entre otras estrellas. Como la cantidad de personas importantes no era suficiente para cubrir a toda la carpa, Tracy tuvo la loca idea de trucar fotos de las revistas _muggles,_ a lo que Ben aceptó no muy convencido de ese engaño. A los costados, dos barras lujosas le daban luminosidad al salón, con banquetas de colores y un exhibidor de bebidas. El escenario que habían construido era enorme, estaba bien al fondo de la carpa y tenía tres líneas rectas hacia adentro; en medio de esas tarimas, iban las mesas. "Así el público podrá vernos bien de cerca", había dicho Tracy convencida. En el medio habían colocado centenares de mesas y sillas de algarrobo, con manteles color blanco y negro y pequeñas lámparas redondas de color fucsia, que a Ben le habían encantado expresando un desmesurado entusiasmo por el color. Como consecuencia, Hermione conjeturó una divertida hipótesis sobre la orientación sexual del dueño del bar, que por suerte el joven no alcanzó a escuchar.

Ben había ordenado construir camarines para las chicas. En realidad, él había aclarado que no eran de ellas, sino de cualquier banda musical que se presentara en el lugar. Aún así, las chicas ya se habían adueñado de esas habitaciones – que incluían placares, percheros, camas, sillones con formas estridentes, puffs, espejos y baños- llenándolos de propias pertenencias, fotos, escribiendo con aerosol las paredes, con frases graciosas y sus firmas. Ben, al ver la extravagante decoración, les había dicho muchas blasfemias, a las cuales Harry había acotado con la frase "Tiene razón". Como de costumbre, las chicas no se amedrentaron, sino que rieron de lo lindo, divirtiéndose del enojo de Ben, y abrazándolo con fuerza, ya que sabían que siempre terminaban saliéndose con la suya.

-_The__Euphoria_- leyó Ginny el luminoso cartel escarlata. Las tres estaban paradas frente a la carpa muy abrigadas. Acababan de llegar.- No sabía que le había cambiado el nombre…

-Tampoco yo. –dijo Tiff sosteniendo sus bolsos. Parecía emocionada.

-Me encanta. - opinó Tracy sonriente.- Aunque el muérdago navideño…

-Yo también odio el muérdago, pero es perfecto el nombre -dijo Ginny. – Me gusta esa palabra…

-Entremos, me estoy congelando y Ben debe estar insoportable…- Tiff se metió en la carpa y sus amigas la siguieron. Vieron todo el decorado con la boca abierta.

-Me encanta.- repitió Tracy.- ¡Es espectacular!

-Fabuloso.- dijo Ginny.- ¡Al fin Benicio nos hizo caso!

-El verdadero nombre de Benjamín- rió Tracy acordándose de la coincidencia. En ese momento, aparecieron Ron, Hermione, y Harry cerrando la fila. Las chicas se sorprendieron de verlos allí.

-¿Qué hacen todos aquí? – preguntó Ginny mirando a Harry.

-Bueno…- empezó Harry con la voz tomada por su reciente gripe mal curada.

-¿Tu no estabas enfermo, cicatrizado?-preguntó Tracy. Harry tosió.

-Mejoré.- dijo mirando a Ginny con cara de bobo.

-Ya vemos quién te hizo bien.- dijo Tiff burlona y Harry la miró ceñudo.

-Vinimos a chusmear.- contestó Hermione, para cortar la incomodidad.

-Y a ver el Backstage de la presentación, por supuesto.- dijo Ron grandilocuente.

-Backstage? – preguntó Tracy.

-Recién se acaba de enterar que existe esa palabra- informó Hermione riendo. Ron se puso rojo y Tiff rió.

-¡Todo esto era una sorpresa! – exclamó Ginny indignada.

-¿Para Potter?- apuntó Tiff.

-Para todos, Tiffany- le contestó ella. Tracy sonrió.

-¿Hacemos prueba de sonido? –Propuso sacando la lista de temas de su bolso.- ¡Esto será magnífico!

-Vamos a los camarines. – Dijo Tiff con voz responsable.- Ni se les ocurra a venir…

-¡El mío es el del medio! – anunció Ginny, feliz. Harry la miró sonriente, pero ella no se percató.

-Sí, Ginnix…- concedió Tracy rodando los ojos.

-¡Al fin llegaron! – Ben había aparecido detrás del escenario.- Estoy nervioso, deberíamos empezar ya con…

-No te pongas pesado Ben. –lo interrumpió Ginny.- Va a salir todo bien – miró a sus amigas.- Vamos a los camarines de una vez, quiero probarme ese sostén de caracoles…-

Harry abrió los ojos muy grandes al escuchar eso. Tracy rió.

-Esos celos, Potter, esos celos.-le dijo.

-Lamentarás haber venido Harrix.- aseguró Tiff, compadeciéndolo con una mano en el hombro. Ron y Hermione rieron.

Horas más tarde, la gente empezó a llegar. La carpa se iba llenando a medida que los minutos pasaban. El show comenzaría a las nueve y media, pero a las nueve en punto, _The__Euphoria_estaba casi lleno, lo que aumentó las expectativas de Ben. Los comensales habían empezado a pedir comida, tragos entre otros manjares que Hermione se dedicó a robar compulsivamente en la cocina, mientras Ben protestaba. Sin embargo no lo escucharon quejarse cuando Hermione daba una mano en las barras de los costados, porque las camareras no daban abasto.

Collen, Kate, Harry y Ron ocuparon dos mesas situadas en el medio de dos tarimas, cerca de la barra donde estaba controlando el dinero _muggle_ y comiendo aceitunas, detrás de una máquina registradora. Collen y Kate hablaban sobre cosas de San Mungo y Harry le agradeció internamente que el muchacho entretuviera a su novia para que no lo moleste…

-Por supuesto que me gusta pediatría- decía la Sanadora.- Pero a veces esos niños me ponen los pelos de punta…- Collen alzó una ceja.

-No suena muy profesional lo que dices.- reprobó y le dio un trago a su bebida color azul.

-Tampoco suena profesional que te embriagues Lynch, lo que estás bebiendo es asqueroso…- le contestó ella.- Aunque ya me había dado cuenta que tu gusto es…- Hermione le arrojó un carozo disimuladamente y éste le quedó pegado a su negra cabellera. Kate no se dio cuenta.

Harry, que la había visto, le hizo una seña de "HERMIONE, NO HAGAS ESO"

-Si lo dices por Ginny, tengo un gusto increíble…- le contestó Collen a Kate y ella le puso mala cara.

Harry estuvo de acuerdo con Lynch en su interior.

-Diablos, estoy nervioso- le dijo Ron en un susurro, para que los otros dos no escucharan. Bebió la cerveza que por supuesto, Harry había pagado.

-¿Por qué?- inquirió Harry, mirando la antorcha de su derecha y haciendo un esfuerzo por no escuchar la insoportable voz de su novia.

-Varios van a mirarle el culo a mi hermana.- soltó Ron con un bufido. A Harry se le encendieron las mejillas y miró nervioso a Kate. – Incluido tú…

-No me interesa mirarle el… a tu hermana. Y cállate porque…- señaló a Kate con la mirada. Ron torció los ojos.

-Le queda genial el carozo en la cabeza- rió divertido.- Y no te creo nada…-Harry no entendía- Que no vas a mirarle el culo a mi hermana. -Su amigo no dijo nada, porque Ron tenía razón, iba a mirarle el culo a Ginny con descaro.- Oye, crees que Ben es gay?

-¡Claro que lo es, Ron! – aseguró Hermione detrás de la barra, escupiendo un carozo. Harry largó una carcajada. Kate miró mal a Hermione y continuó su conversación con Collen.

-Ni idea si es gay - dijo Harry. En eso se acercaron dos muchachos a su mesa. Harry los miró. Ambos eran castaños y de ojos almendra. Eran muy similares o esa fue la impresión de Harry porque la tenue luz del lugar, no le permitía escrutar los rostros con normalidad.

-Disculpen- dijo uno de los chicos.- Verán, mi hermano y yo nos quedamos sin mesa…

-¿Y?- contestó Ron. Kate negó con la cabeza, disgustada de la actitud de esos caraduras. Harry parpadeó.

-Bueno…- continuó el chico avergonzado.- Queríamos pedirle si…

-Pueden sentarse- dijo Harry. Kate lo pateó por debajo de la mesa, pero él no le hizo caso. Ron abrió los ojos muy grandes: estaba de acuerdo con Kate en algo, por primera vez.

-¿En serio? ¿No hay ningún problema?- sonrió el chico, pero no esperó respuesta y ambos se sentaron. Harry estaba recordando intensamente a Tracy y Tiffany, era el tipo de costumbres que ellas solían tener.- Gracias.- llamó al mozo y ordenó rápidamente dos tragos. Luego miró a Harry.- Es un gusto sentarme con Harry Potter… - Ron bufó.- A ti también te conozco, eres Ronald Weasley, y tu ayudaste a derrotar a Voldemort… junto con Hermione Granger… - a Ron le encantó eso, sintiéndose importante y sonrió.

-Gracias.- dijo alegre y le dio la mano. Harry no podía creer lo oportunista que era su amigo.- Un gusto conocerte.

-Mi nombre es Troy Blair- dijo el chico.- Él es mi hermano menor, Thomas.

-Es un gusto también- dijo Harry.- ¿Ustedes son…?

-Sí, somos magos.- confirmó Troy, adivinando el pensamiento de Harry.

-Creí que preguntarías si éramos gemelos.- terció Thomas, hablando por primera vez. Ron lo miró raro y el chico se encogió de hombros.- Todos lo piensan, somos parecidos.

-Mentira, yo soy más lindo.- le dijo su hermano. Ron y Harry rieron y cuando Harry iba a acotar que no eran tan parecidos después de todo, se encendieron las luces del escenario y Ben apareció detrás de él.

-Bienvenidos a este nuevo emprendimiento- dijo el joven con la voz nerviosa- ¡Sólo esperamos que tengan un grato momento aquí y se diviertan muchísimo! Para ello, les presentamos a las chicas… - a Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón y bebió un generoso trago de cerveza- un fuerte aplauso para las chicas de Euphoria!

Las luces empezaron a jugar y Tracy, Ginny y Tiffany salieron al escenario vestidas de rojo lucifer. Eran vestidos ajustados y al cuerpo, y dejaban ver un generoso escote. Las tres tomaron una tarima en el medio de las mesas: Tiff en la derecha, Ginny en el centro y Tracy a la izquierda. Muchos hombres comenzaron a silbar. Harry se estremeció, no sólo porque lo separaban de Ginny menos de dos metros de distancia, sino porque al verla vestida con ese color, no pudo evitar recordar lujuriosamente aquel camisón rojo lucifer. Las tres llevaban sombreros negros y un rodete bajo, las chicas tenían los labios pintados del mismo color de su vestido. Un millón de batallones de insectos entraron por los oídos de Harry cuando Ginny empezó a cantar con su dulce voz.

_Daría lo que fuera por tener_

_Tan solo unos segundos para desaparecer_

_Pero sigo tan visible como ayer_

Harry se imaginó secuestrándola del escenario, arrancándola de la mirada de todos, vociferando a los gritos que ella era de él. Su mirada se posó en su tobillo y en sus piernas y su imaginación voló más lejos aún… tuvo un impulso peligroso de hacerla suya, que devino conciente como nunca lo había hecho antes.

Varios bailarines vestidos de smoking aparecieron en escena y empezaron a moverse con Tracy y Tiff; ellas levantaron los micrófonos, felices de lo que hacían y continuaron la estrofa.

_Daría lo que fuera por saber_

_Que el suelo sigue aquí bajo mis pies_

_Pero no, sigo siendo tan volátil como ayer_

Las tres cantaron el estribillo sincronizadas y los bailarines sacaron micrófonos también, haciendo un coro.

_Y daría, tantas cosas daría_

_Solo porque este mundo no girara tan deprisa_

_Tantas cosas daría, por no ver tus manías_

_Por quedarme colgada una vez más de tu sonrisa_

De nuevo, era el turno de Ginny. Ella miró directamente a Harry mientras vocalizaba el tema…y el sonrió, embobado.

_Daría lo que fuera por saber_

_Qué piensas cuando dices que todo va bien_

_Tal vez, tendría una razón para correr_

Antes de la siguiente parte, Ginny se sacó el sombrero negro y lo tiró hacia arriba; luego se soltó su larga cabellera pelirroja haciendo que varios muchachos le gritaran cosas. Harry se quedó con la boca abierta.

_Y daría, tantas cosas daría_

_Solo porque este mundo no girara tan deprisa_

_Tantas cosas daría, por no ver tus manías_

_Por quedarme colgada una vez más de tu sonrisa_

_Y ya ves, no me quedan tantas cosas por perder_

Aplausos estruendosos y gritos. Las chicas se retiraron sonrientes, no sin antes saludar con una reverencia a su público. Harry estaba aturdido. Ben habló en el micrófono anunciando que en veinte minutos había más show…

Ron se paró de la mesa y Hermione gritó:

-¡Bravo, bravo!

-No lo puedo creer- dijo Troy.- Era Tracy Dumas… - pero solo su hermano lo escuchó.

-¿Tracy Dumas? ¿La que estaba enamorada de ti? – rió Thomas.

-Patético espectáculo…- opinó Kate.

Harry miró a Collen y denotó su cara de fascinación por lo que había visto. Disgustado, se levantó y fue hacia el camarín de Ginny, sin saber muy bien cual era el propósito. Todos los comensales de la mesa lo miraron…

-¿Donde vas? – alcanzó a escuchar a Ron, pero no le hizo caso.

-¡Cariño! – lo llamó Kate.

-¡Voy al baño! – mintió Harry, casualmente yendo en dirección opuesta a lo baños.

Llegó al camarín de Ginny y entró sin pedir permiso. Estaba vacío. Sus ojos verdes miraron la habitación con suma atención. Las paredes casi ni se veían, cientos de fotos de Ginny las cubrían, ni siquiera se había salvado la puerta del baño: en donde no había fotos había dibujos de Ginny con aerosol. Harry se arrojó a un extravagante sillón turquesa que hacía contraste con el acolchado verde manzana y se tomó la cabeza. Creyó que fue una suerte que Ginny no estuviera allí porque se había dejado guiar por el impulso de decirle todo en la cara. Era inútil, ya no podía evadir más lo que le pasaba con Ginny. Arrancó una foto de la pared; la culpable de sus desvelos sonreía y le habló como si se tratara de la mismísima Ginny.

-Mierda y mil veces mierda. No se que mierda me pasa contigo.-le dijo un tanto resentido- El problema es que no es ninguna mierda. El problema es que me encanta. Me encanta verte, me encanta estar cerca de ti, me encanta tu olor… - suspiró-…la manera en la que me haces perder el control, tu impertinencia, tu locura… maldita sea, creo que amo tu locura y creí que no la soportaba, pero no, la amo. Amo tu espontaneidad, hasta amo que me digas señor limón –rió.-… y ese gesto que haces con tus ojos cuando te enojas conmigo, y verte cuidar a Benjamín, amo verte bailar y cantar, amo la euforia con la que me besas en los sueños… y me siento un idiota hablando aquí solo, pero lo cierto es que en cuanto más amo todas aquellas cosas de ti, más ganas me dan de amar, de ser como antes…en definitiva, te amo Ginny…

La puerta del baño del camarín se abrió y creyó que moriría de infarto.

-¿Harry?

* * *

Bueno acá terminó el capítulo más largo del fic. No tardé tanto como sospechaba, por suerte pude hacerlo rápido en mis tiempos libres. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfruté de escribirlo.

Vemos como los personajes van avanzando en todo sentido...

**POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS,los necesito!** Sin ustedes esto no tiene sentido... y sin reviews me anulo, se los juro.

Abrazo para todos.

Joanne


	13. No hay pociones para el amor

**Hola a todos... Quiero agradecerles todos sus comentarios en el capitulo 12. Estoy actualizando rapido porque aprovecho mis tiempos libres para escribir, los capitalizo mucho más que en otras épocas, en vez de ponerme a hacer estupideces, escribo, y la verdad me está gustando mucho emplear mi tiempo en ello. Dedico este capítulo a todos los que leen, en especial a Almaroja y Nicolas, dos amigos.**

**Sin nada más que decir, los dejo con el capítulo, en el cual di mil vueltas y tuve muchas dudas, debo decir que se revelan cosas por fin que no sabíamos... pero no adelanto nada más...y espero que sea de su agrado.**

* * *

**Con la misma euforia de mis sueños  
**

**Capítulo 13 **

No hay pociones para el amor

_Ya no le temo a ese cagón que habita en mí, ni a sus ataques tontos de furia precoz._

La puerta del baño del camarín se abrió y Harry creyó que moriría de infarto.

-¿Harry? – dijo la voz. Harry la miró…

-¿Qué haces aquí, Tracy?

-Este baño me inspira y estaba haciendo lo segundo…- Harry frunció la boca con largó una carcajada.

-¿De que te ríes? No es gracioso que me cuentes lo que…- dijo Harry.

-No desvíes, Harry James! - dijo la rubia- Te oí…eres tan…

-Tracy no te burles…- dijo Harry en tono de súplica.- Por favor no quiero que… - Ella sonrió de una manera que Harry nunca la había visto sonreír.

-Iba a decir que eres un tierno!- se tiró a sus brazos, emocionada. Harry se quedó sorprendido y se soltó algo incómodo.- ¡Estás enamorado de mi amiga, Harrito!- gritó

-¡Pídele el micrófono a Ben y dilo! – Dijo Harry nervioso y mirando para todos lados… ella se iba- ¿Dónde vas?

-¡A buscar el micrófono, por supuesto Harrito!- rió

-¡No estaba hablando en serio!- exclamó y miró nervioso para los cuatro costados.- ¿mi absurdo sobrenombre no era Harrix? – Tracy rió.

-Al final te gustan nuestros sobrenombres…- musitó. Harry resopló.

-Tracy, te ruego que…

-Oh… ya se que me va a pedir el cicatrizado - Tracy disfrutaba de su poder.- ¿Por qué no quieres decirle la verdad a Ginny?

-¿Cómo por qué? – Preguntó Harry como si fuese obvio.- ¿Te has vuelto loca?

-Sabes que lo estoy – le dijo ella parpadeando.- Pero no veo la razón por la que tú no le confiesas a Ginny lo que te pasa con ella…

-Porque no me corresponde, ¿por qué va a ser? - la cortó Harry. Ella largó una carcajada.- ¿De qué te ríes?

-Si existiera una máquina de comer boludos, a ti te deja de postre Potter! – el joven se contuvo de mandarla a la mierda.

-Ella está saliendo con Lynch, Dumas!

-Si bueno, haz lo que quieras. Pero te estás equivocando - le habló mas en serio que nunca. Harry se sorprendió, nunca había tenido una conversación seria con ella y por eso la situación le resultaba muy extraña.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Tracy sonrió.- No, no me salgas con la máquina de comer boludos…

-Te escapas todo el tiempo, Harry- le dijo Tracy torciendo los ojos- Eres un cagón, si sirviera de algo sería razonable tu miedo… pero no, solo te hace infeliz… y un boludo, por cierto.- rió.

-Eres una impertinente y una maleducada.-se sublevó Harry.

-Enójate todo lo que quieras, pero sabes que tengo razón…

-Yo me voy a olvidar de ella, es una estupidez que… - Harry no siguió hablando, porque en ese momento entró Ginny al camarín. Su cuerpo se tensó al verla: estaba en ropa interior. Eran unas bragas diminutas color dorado bordadas con caracoles. Unas cadenas le caían sobre los cachetes del culo. El sostén no hacía juego, era blanco, y Ginny tenía unos sostenes otros en las manos.

-Seguro que te la vas a olvidar – rió Tracy mientras analizaba como Harry la miraba…

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Harry? – preguntó Ginny, sin pizca de vergüenza.– Tracy en quince minutos salimos otra vez! –La regañó- ¡Deja de estar paveando! ¿Y que es lo que Harry no se va a olvidar?

-La varita- mintió Harry patéticamente.

-¡Mentira!- contradijo Tracy y los ojos de Ginny pasaron a ella como una pelota de tenis.

-Tracy, por favor…- transpiró Harry nervioso.

-¿De que carajo hablan? – dijo Ginny disgustada por la situación.

-De la inútil de Kate, seguro se la olvida en el bar…- Harry suspiró con alivio.- Yo insisto que le ponga correa pero…

-Basta…- la cortó Harry.

-¡Sí, basta! ¡Tenemos que alistarnos para salir! – exclamó Ginny.

-¿Vas a salir al escenario en esas fachas? –le preguntó Harry con enojo.

-No, antes pensaba pedirte permiso a ti- le contestó Ginny con una ceja levantada. Tracy rió.- ¿Me dirán que hacían aquí teniendo una conversación sobre la mono neurona? -miró a su amiga con interrogación.- Apúrate- le tiró uno de los sostenes y Tracy empezó a sacarse las prendas rojas con apuro. Harry se puso bordó.

-¡No te desnudes delante de mi!- le dijo enojado y tapándose la cara. Ginny largó una carcajada.

-Es sólo una mujer- comentó- AH, cierto que no tienes una de verdad…- Harry bufó.-Y les hice una pregunta por sino lo recuerdan!

-Harry te estaba buscando a ti, Ginnix-dijo Tracy mientras miraba con fascinación su exorbitante sostén de caracoles.- Porque quiere decirte algo importante.- Harry la fulminó con sus ojos verdes. Ella le sacó la lengua.

-Ginny yo quiero decirte que Ron…-empezó a mentir. Tracy volvió a reír y se encerró en baño nuevamente. Ginny miró Harry mientras se colocaba el sostén de caracoles encima del suyo, para luego sacarse el de abajo, sin embargo Harry no dejó de reparar en el detalle daba demasiada información sobre sus tetas – Ginny! – la regañó Harry obligándose a cubrir sus ojos con las manos.

-No te alarmes, ya me has visto en ropa en interior – dijo ella con una increíble habilidad para no enredar los sostenes.- Deja de taparte los ojos! – Harry se los destapó y le observó el ombligo, hubiese querido acariciarlo y… - No me mires así, ya sabemos que te gusto- bromeó ella. El se puso serio, Ginny lo miró.- ¡Era una burla!

-Te juro a que veces - Harry levantó las manos cerradas en señal de impotencia- a veces me dan ganas de… - _comerte __la__ boca__ a __besos_.

-¿De qué?- rió ella.

-De nada, de nada…

-¡Odio que hagas eso! ¡Siempre me dejas con puntos suspensivos!- le espetó ella, pero no parecía enojada.- ¿Te gusta este color para los labios? – le consultó mostrándole el lápiz labial fucsia.

-No, no te pongas eso, eres más… es mejor que no te maquilles- tartamudeó Harry. Ginny sonrió, estaba entusiasmada.

-¡Estás ciego Harrix, sin maquillaje sería un horror!- rió divertida y se volteó para mirarse al espejo. Harry apreció su culo, era infartante.- ¡Te vi Potter, te vi!- el se puso rojo y sonrió por primera vez, de todas las que ella se le había insinuado. Ginny frunció el entrecejo y se dio vuelta para mirarlo en vivo y en directo; estaba anonadada.- Increíble, el señor Limón no se alborotó cuando le hice una de esas bromitas…- el negó con la cabeza sonriendo de una manera encantadora.-Eres divino- le pellizcó los cachetes. Harry hizo un descomunal esfuerzo para no besarla.-Es hora de que te vayas, o te perderás el show! Nosotras tenemos que terminar de maquillarnos…

-Pero tú no puedes salir al escenario en pelo…– le dijo él angustiado.

-Si saldré en pelotas! – rió ella

-Ginny no te pongas… - pero ella negaba.

-Vamos, vamos- se hizo la boluda y le palmeó la culo levemente para correrlo del camarín. Harry no se quejó. Tracy, que salía del baño en bata, se destornilló de risa. Ginny cerró la puerta tras de Harry y miró a Tracy sonriente.- Quiero creer que no pensarás acercarte al señor limón…

-¡Estás en pedo!

-¿De qué hablaban? – Quiso saber Ginny y se sentó enfrente del espejo comenzando a buscar el rubor- Oh no, de nuevo Tiff me ha robado la brocha del rubor! Voy a matarla!

-Si la brocha es de ella!- rió Tracy.

-Da igual, la había adoptado- la miró- Cuéntame de Harry, ¿Qué te dijo?

-¡Cuanto te interesa! – se burló la rubia.

-¡Tracy Dumas!- la apremió Ginny apuntándola con un delineador verde- ¡Cuéntamelo o te mataré!

-Oh, está bien. Vino a felicitarnos- Ginny frunció el entrecejo, dudosa- ¿Sabes que?- tomó una pote blanco de la cómoda, para cubrirse el cuerpo de una brillosa crema- Deberías decirle lo que sientes por él.

-Oh, sería una conversación interesante-murmuró Ginny- Hola Harry, mira, tengo ganas de acostarme contigo desde los once años y tu no te dignas a hacerme el favor…- Tracy carcajeó y tiró la crema arriba de la mesa.- ¡Cuidado con la crema, vale un ojo de la cara! – la reprendió.

-Harry también está caliente contigo…- aseguró Tracy. Ginny la miró.

-¿Él te lo dijo? –de repente el corazón le latía a mil por horas.

-Sí, bueno, no directamente…- titubeó Tracy.

-Seguramente no hablaba en serio.- dijo Ginny convencida.

-Le gustas- dijo Tracy, no animándose del todo a decir lo que había escuchado. Es que temía ilusionar a Ginny en vano.

-Claro que no, ni siquiera le parezco atractiva.- dijo Ginny con un dejo de tristeza en su tono de voz.- ¿Dónde está el brillo labial rosa?

-¡Aquí! – dijo Tiff llegando -¿Qué haces que no estás lista, Tracy? ¡Ben va a matarnos!

-Deja que la gente aclame por nosotras- dijo la rubia tranquila.

-Todos nos miran…-aportó Ginny- Vamos, salgamos, ¡No Tracy! No llevarás ese pañuelo, no tiene nada que ver con el vestuario…

-¡A divertirnos!- cortó Tiff.

Más tarde, el show de las chicas _Euphoria_ había terminado pero el evento duraba hasta el amanecer, con divertida música para bailar. Habían quitado las mesas y los jóvenes bailaban en la carpa, divertidos y bastante borrachos. Ginny había invitado cerveza para todos, estaba radiante de una felicidad que sólo cantar y bailar le brindaba. Harry se sentía algo incómodo en ese tumulto, no estaba acostumbrado a lugares concurridos, ni a los empujones. Kate estaba en el tocador, acondicionando su maquillaje y Collen, para alegría de Harry, tuvo que irse porque tenía guardia en San Mungo.

Troy, Thomas y Ron, habían ido a comprar más whisky de fuego al otro lado de la carpa; Hermione, por supuesto, estaba sentada en una silla, apartada del lío bebiendo chocolatada con vainillas. Todos evitaban mirarla porque sólo pensar en una chocolatada a esa hora de la madrugada, y con el alcohol ingerido, provocaban nauseas.

En eso llegaron Tracy y Tiff, vestidas con la ropa de camareras, al igual que Ginny.

-Ginnix- dijo Tracy, metiéndose en la ronda- Dame una cerveza, no creas que vas a tomar todo tú sola…

-Es verdad- dijo Tiff destapando la chapita de la botella. Bebió un sorbo generoso.- Amén!

-¿Pueden dejar de beber?- se quejó Harry

-No- contestó Ginny- Hay que festejar!

-Se puede saber qué?

-Que estamos vivas.- contestó Ginny y Harry frunció el entrecejo. – Sírvete un trago…

-No quiero! – dijo él ofuscado. En eso, un chico se acercó a Ginny y le dijo algo al oído, ella sonrió y se dio vuelta para mirarlo. Harry los miró fijo.

-Cómetelo a pedacitos- aconsejó Tracy a Ginny. Harry pronunció "Traidora" y la rubia sonrió.

-En serio, no quiero bailar- le decía Ginny, el chico seguía adulándola.- No, gracias de verdad…- el chico metió una mano en donde no debía. – No hagas eso…-le advirtió Ginny severamente-Harry se descontroló y lo agarró del cuello.- NO!

-¡VOY A MATARTE! –gritó sacado y levantándolo hacia arriba con gran destreza. El chico se ahogaba.

-No… por favor- rogaba el muggle.

-¡Harry suéltalo! – Exigió Ginny- ¡El ya se va!- Tracy y Tiff reían a carcajadas. Harry lo soltó, hecho una furia y el chico salió corriendo de allí.- ¡Qué bicho te picó, Potter!

-Te palmeó el culo por sino lo notaste!

-¿Me has escuchado quejarme? – le dijo ella riendo y él abrió los ojos muy grandes- Era una broma, pero se me defender sola!

-No lo haces muy bien- le espetó él, celoso.

-Para eso te tiene a ti- dijo Tracy. En eso llegaron Ron, Troy y Thomas a sus espaldas, con dos vasos de whisky de fuego.- El sanador cicatrizado que siempre le hace escenas de…- Vio a Troy y se interrumpió.

-¿Dónde rayos se habían metido?- inquirió Hermione tomando gaseosa.-¡No te pongas borracho Ron!

-¡No mi amor!- le dijo él asustado por el regaño. – Es para los chicos- mintió.

-¡Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí!- dijo Tiff burlona.- Los hermanitos populares de Orange! – el chico la miró con odio.

-¿Orange?- preguntó Ron. Ginny negó con la cabeza reprobando su ignorancia.

-¡Es otra escuela de magia! – intervino Hermione con la boca llena.

-Mira que ponerle Orange… - opinó Ron, y varios rieron.

-Peor hubiese sido Pink - opinó Harry.

-A Ben le hubiese gustado…- rió Ron.

-Ellos se hacían los ganadores con las mujeres – contó Tracy con nostalgia- Pero después nos enteramos que fueron vírgenes hasta los 20… - todos rieron. Troy enrojeció hasta en las pestañas.

-Todavía siguen resentidas por la broma que le hicimos en tercer año.- dijo con arrogancia.

-¿Por qué no cuentas sobre las fotos con Melissa en el baño de mujeres, Blair?- le espetó Tracy, que vaya a saber porqué estaba roja. Troy se puso serio.

-Esas fotos eran trucadas- defendió Thomas a Troy.

-Tú sigues siendo el perrito faldero de tu hermano, ¿verdad? – dijo Tiff riendo.

-¡Por supuesto que lo es!- exclamó Tracy con una sonrisa en los labios.- No ha encontrado nada mejor que lamerle los zapatos…

-¿De qué hablan? – Quiso saber Ginny, perdida.- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – les preguntó a los hermanos Blair.

-Hombres con el ego más grande que su polla…- siseó Tiffany. Harry largó una carcajada.

-¡Parece que se conocen!- musitó Ron

-No nos habíamos dado cuenta, Ron- dijo Harry. El pelirrojo le pegó un coscorrón.- No!

-Yo les cuento la historia- dijo Troy. – Éramos compañeros en la escuela… y un día…

-¡Cállense! –dijeron Tiff y Tracy al mismo tiempo.

-Escuchamos una conversación interesante...- continuó Thomas mirando a Tracy con placer- en la cual Tiffany Tilman con la rubia aquí presente…-señaló a Tracy con la mirada y los dos hermanos rieron con ganas.

-Cállate Blair! –Dijo Tracy quién estaba desesperada.- ¡Cállate o te juro que te mataré!

-Por favor… -Harry intentó apaciguar los ánimos, pero nadie le prestó atención.

-¡Sigan con la historia! – exclamó Ron y Ginny lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Por supuesto, la historia continúa, porque en esa conversación Tracy admitía que estaba enamorada de mí- dijo Troy con rencor- ¡Y eso que decía que me odiab…!- un vaso entero de cerveza mojó su coronilla sin dejarlo continuar.- ¡¿QUE MIERDA HACES, LOCA?

-¡SERÁ MEJOR QUE LES CUENTES A TODOS QUE SALISTE CON UN HOMBRE!– Todos quedaron serios, salvo Ron que se destornilló de risa. Harry la pudo contener.

-¡ESO ES MENTIRA! – Gritó Troy avergonzado.

-ES VERDAD, BLAIR! – Rió Tiff- ¡ERES GAY!

-¡CÁLLATE LOCA!- Le gritó Thomas.

-ESTAS DOS BORRACHAS NO TIENEN NADA PARA DECIR DE NOSOTROS!- gritó Troy.

-¡Tracy no le pegues!- gritó Harry, agarrándola por la cintura para evitar que lo mate. Ginny lo ayudaba a duras penas.

Tracy se soltó y se alejó del salón para el lado de los camarines, seguida de Tiffany. A Harry le pareció haber visto dos lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¿Qué ocurrió aquí? –preguntó Kate que acababa llegar. Nadie le contestó.

Luego de ese incidente en _Euphoria_, Tracy y Tiff se encargaron de repartir por todo el mundo mágico que Troy era gay y ya le habían inventados varios amoríos con otros hombres. Claro que las jóvenes no tenían ningún tipo de prejuicio con el tema, sólo lo hacían porque querían agrandarle la polla, y achicarle el ego. Los chicos estaban enojados y avergonzados, pero lo cierto es que se hicieron muy amigos de Ron, para horror de Tracy y Tiffany, que no dejaron de quejarse de la nueva amistad del pelirrojo. "Ahora tendremos que aguantar a ese par en cada ocasión que en nos juntemos", había dicho Tracy enojada. Por otra parte, la rubia había decidido no decirle nada a Ginny nada sobre lo de Harry en el camarín. Era una decisión rara en ella, porque tenía un carácter fuerte y de lengua suelta, pero Harry estuvo agradecido por guardar silencio. Es que Tracy pensaba que sólo él tenía que hablar con Ginny llegado el momento.

Los días subsiguientes fueron protagonizados por heladas y tormentas de nieve. Harry estaba enojado, porque llegaban cartas a Ginny del cartero Muggle, en donde varios muchachos la invitaban a salir o le proponían hacer bailes privados para ellos, en despedida de solteros, cumpleaños de quince muggles y otro tipo de eventos. Los celos no lo dejaban pensar, Ginny volvía a ser popular como en Hogwarts; la diferencia era que en esos momentos a Harry le importaba demasiado ella, la quería, y no soportaba que tuviese tantas oportunidades.

-Tengo la culpa de que el cartero mande su correspondencia, Potter? –protestaba Ginny.

-Claro que sí! – Dijo él sosteniendo un montón de osos de peluche.- ¿Por qué diste la dirección de mi casa? – arrojó un peluche al piso con odio.

-Porque vivo aquí!- dijo ella sorbiendo café. – No, lo vas a ensuciar!

-Mira Ginny… te conviene que dejes de aceptar esos regalos! – le arrojó un elefante enorme y ella lo esquivó riendo. Benjamín jugaba con peluche chupándole las orejas de plástico.- Porque te aseguro que me vas a conocer enojado!

-Todos los días estás enojado Harrix, y créeme que no me asusta… además, no entiendo porque tanto enfado… - Harry enrojeció

-Me molesta la campana cada dos segundos…- Ginny rió.

-Mentiroso- abrió un regalo con una carta y curiosamente, incluía una fotografía del pretendiente.-Diablos, está como quiere! - Harry miró la foto.

-Es un mequetrefe, a eso le llamas lindo? –dijo con bronca.

-Yo le doy - rió Ginny sólo para disfrutar verlo enfurecido. Harry le arrebató la imagen con furia.- ¿Qué haces cicatrizado? ¡Devuélvemela!

-Sabes que voy…– la rompió en dos pedazos.- a hacer… – cuatro pedazos- con esta inmunda fotografía…- Ginny perdió la cuenta…y Harry tiró todos los trozos al suelo. Ginny largó una carcajada.- ¿Qué te parece gracioso?

-Celoso, celoso Harry está celoso! – canturreaba, y comenzó a bailar a su alrededor, mofándose de su bronca.- Harry _el__ responsable_ Potter tiene celos de la grandiosa y exitosa Ginny Weasley porque es más famosa que él, es hermosa… -Se acercó a su boca jugueteando como de costumbre -, y muy pero muy sensual cuando baila…– Harry se quedó hecho una piedra si movía no iba a poder contener un beso. – Celoso, celoso, celoso, Harry está celoso…-Ginny se alejó de la cocina tirándole un beso con la mano y riendo. Cuando ya no lo veía Harry bufó.

-Sigue provocándome pelirroja y verás de lo que soy capaz!

Ginny sabía que Harry estaba loco por culpa de sus admiradores y realmente disfrutaba de su irritación. Es que los obsequios incluían ropa interior osada, peluches, absurdas cartas de amor, vociferadores que cantaban versos cursis, y la última: fotos de los pretendientes. Fue bastante cómico cuando Harry llegó al punto límite de sus celos, y quemó todas las fotos y la correspondencia de los admiradores en el jardín, puteando a diestra y siniestra. Ginny llegó a salvar los peluches del fuego, cuando pescó a Harry en su habitación juntándolos y poniéndolos en una bolsa de consorcio. Le gritó de todo menos la palabra lindo. Tracy y Tiff se encontraron muy divertida la situación y se encargaron de desparramarla por todo el círculo íntimo de Harry y Ginny, haciendo que el sexy cicatrizado fuera el blanco de las peores cargadas.

Pocos días antes de navidad, Ginny recibió una gran noticia de parte de Collen: el ministerio mandaba a llamar porque había vacantes en el puesto de Auror y tenía presentarse en el ministerio para una entrevista laboral. La posibilidad de trabajar en el Escuadrón la llenó de adrenalina, estaba a un paso de cumplir su sueño. Aunque lamentaba el hecho de que, probablemente, tendría que dejar los shows en _Euphoria_ y eso si que era todo un sacrificio. Ginny disfrutaba muchísimo cantar y bailar, tanto como soñaba con derrotar magos tenebrosos y defender al Mundo Mágico. Dos pasiones demasiado opuestas en opinión de Tracy. Sólo ellas sabían sobre su secreta profesión, ni siquiera Hermione se había enterado. De todas maneras, Ginny sospechaba que su cuñada se hacía la tonta, a ella nunca se le había escapado nada. La pelirroja empezó a temer la reacción de Harry si se enteraba que ella era una Auror calificada y que estaba muy cerca de ejercer esa profesión. Ginny era conciente que se molestaría muchísimo y le gritaría durante horas, pero erradicó ese pensamiento de la cabeza, sólo porque la preocupaba demasiado. Y después de todo, ¿quién se creía que era para entrometerse en su vida? Harry estaba por demás protector con ella, controlaba sus salidas y solía taparla de trabajo ordenando sus papeles. Claro que Ginny ignoraba que él sólo lo hacía para que no tuviese tiempo de ver a Collen. Siguió mirando las molduras del lujoso techo del ministerio, preguntándose por enésima vez en esos meses, que carajo le pasaba a Harry con ella. A veces pensaba que no sentía nada, que sólo era insoportable con su control y responsabilidad y que quería manejarle la vida a todo el mundo… pero otras, otras esperanzadoras veces, Ginny no podía evitar sentir que él la miraba diferente, como nunca antes lo había hecho. _"__Siempre __pensando __la__ misma __pelotudez__"__,__se__ reprochó. __"__Inutil__ espera, __malditas __ilusiones, __maldigo __la __hora __en __que __fui __a __vivir __a __Grimmauld__ Place__ y__ maldigo __que __Harry __tenga__ un __terrible __culo__,__creo __estoy__ obsesionada __con __su __culo__…"_ sonrió lujuriosamente

-Señorita Ginevra Molly Weasley- la llamó la secretaria. Ginny levantó la mirada, colorada.-El señor Lynch la está esperando en su despacho. -Ginny se levantó: las piernas le temblaban de los nervios… ¿Y si no era apta para el trabajo? Entró en la oficina. Un jovial hombre de no más de cincuenta años le sonrió simpáticamente. Su cabello era negro azabache, como el de Harry, y tenía unos anteojos delante de sus ojos castaños. Ginny se sentó.- Hola

-Ginny- dijo el hombre con confianza.- Por fin conozco a la hija de Arthur! Soy Artemis Lynch!- Ginny sonrió.- Mi sobrino me ha hablado mucho de ti. _–"__Bendito__ seas, __Collen__" _ pensó al tiempo que repara en el detalle asqueroso de que Artemis tenía un purulento grano de pus en la nariz.

-Espero que bien…- murmuró y el hombre asintió.

-Por supuesto.- dijo Artemis Lynch.- Ahora compruebo porqué lo traes loco, muchacha! –Ginny se tensó- Siéntate. Me imagino que quieres ir al grano…- _"__No,__ por __Dios, __no __me __nombres __tu __inmundo__ grano__"_

-Claro claro…- tosió.

-¿Hace cuánto que te recibiste de Auror? – dijo el hombre consultando el currículum de Ginny.

-Un año- contestó ella. Artemis la miró por encima de sus anteojos.

-¿Por qué no solicitaste antes empleo?- quiso saber.

-Pues… - empezó Ginny pensando, "Que mierda te importa"- Verá, mi familia no sabe que soy Auror- sonrió.- ellos jamás lo entenderían, querrían protegerme…- suspiró-Usted sí me entiende, verdad?

-Vagamente- sonrió el tipo.- ¿Vives con Harry Potter?

-Sí- confirmó. – Sólo por unos meses.

-Recuerdo haber tratado con el muchacho antes de que se fuera del escuadrón- dijo el hombre con nostalgia. Ginny lo miró fijo.- El caso de Dalma Whytman lo arruinó.

-Oh sí. – Dijo Ginny- Siempre me pregunté porqué tomó una decisión tan drástica con respecto a su profesión…

-¿Cómo? ¿Usted no sabe?- Ginny se embargó de curiosidad. Artemis estaba sorprendido.

-Se lo que saben todos. Que Dalma fue a buscar a Bellatrix Lestrangue a su casa y ella la mató…

-La versión oficial.- dijo Artemis.

-¿Hay otra?

-Claro que si- Ginny lo miró con interrogación. - ¿Debería…?

-Si! – Dijo Ginny muerta de curiosidad- Verá, yo soy amiga de Harry – _"__En__ realidad__ tengo__ más __ganas __de __ser __su __amante__"__._ – y me gustaría saber que ocurrió.

-Te contaré… - Ginny pensó que Artemis Lynch era más fácil que la tabla del dos, porque no necesitó mucha persuasión para hablar- A Dalma Whytman no la mató Bellatrix Lestrange…

-Qué? No…

-Si… - Artemis bufó.

-¿Quién fue entonces?

-Dalma murió porque la casa de Bellatrix estaba dotada de sortilegios hechos por el escuadrón de aurores.- Ginny quedó anonada- Todos pensaron que la mortífaga volvería a su casa, allí habían quedado grandes tesoros…

-¿Sortilegios?- preguntó Ginny.- ¿Quién fue el de los sortilegios?

-Harry.- contestó Artemis- Harry fue quién dio la orden de plagar la casa de sortilegios…- Ginny empezaba a comprender la culpa de Harry por la muerte de Dalma- El pensaba que sería la trampa perfecta… el Guardián de los secretos, Carrow, los traicionó apenas los dementores se le acercaron. No sabemos cómo, pero Lestrangue se enteró que Carrow soltó la lengua. Harry desconocía ese dato y estaba convencido que ella iba a volver a su casa; fue así que decidió llenarla de trampas para atraparla.

-¿Harry autorizó a Dalma a ir?- se extrañó Ginny.

-Claro que no- dijo Artemis- Pero ella fue de todas maneras. Recibió el dato de un chico que ella frecuentaba, creo que eran novios o algo así… se llamaba Austin Marshall. Por supuesto, la información era falsa…

-¿Marshall era un traidor?- preguntó Ginny

-Exactamente, era un espía a favor de los mortífagos. Está en Azcaban. – Musitó Artemis- Como te decía, este sujeto – puso cara de desdén- le dijo a Dalma que había averiguado que Lestrangue iría a la casa… Ella le creyó, porque confiaba en él, y fue, cuando se encontró con todos esos sortilegios.

-¿Harry puso protección asesina?- Artemis la penetró con sus ojos marrones.

-Potter es un mago increíblemente poderoso. No tienes idea de lo que sabe hacer con una varita. –"_Es__ un __completo __idiota__ en __otras __cuestiones__"__,_ pensó paradojalmente Ginny- He oído que en su casa, creó una sala multipropósito.- Ginny se estremeció pero no le confirmó el rumor.

-¿Qué tiene de raro ello?

-Caramba, niña- dijo Artemis sorprendido.- Ese tipo de recámaras sólo es capaz de construirla magia muy avanzada. Con certeza, sólo se sabe de una, -Ginny sonrió y recordó con nostalgia el ED en Hogwarts.- ¿Sabes quién construyó la Sala Multipropósito de Hogwarts? – Ginny negó- Godric Gryffindor… y si me lo preguntas, creo que fue la contracara de la Cámara de los Secretos, la cual tú conoces muy bien- Artemis le devolvió la sonrisa- En que parte de la historia estábamos? – preguntó perdido.

-Los maleficios de Harry en la casa de Bellatrix…

-Ah, si cierto! Claro que no eran maleficios asesinos- dijo Artemis. –, pero si peligrosos. Los primeros sólo querían atraparla, y en el caso de que fallara, había otros para que la aniquilase. Harry no iba a permitir que se escape, la quería viva o muerta.- Ginny pensó en Dalma y un nudo se alojó en su pecho- Dalma se defendió y los sortilegios actuaron con ella como si fuese la mismísima Bellatrix Lestrangue, la casa se incendió… y la pobre muchacha no tuvo escapatoria.

-¿Por qué ella quería atrapar a Lestrangue?

–Bellatrix asesinó a muchos amigos de Dalma, de origen muggle, y entre nosotros. Whytman era muy inexperta. – Suspiró con amargura- Luego de su muerte Harry abandonó el escuadrón. Nadie pudo persuadirlo de lo contrario…

-Fue un accidente- dijo Ginny convencida, con la mirada perdida en el borde del escritorio.- Pero sabiendo como fue, entiendo más su decisión.- Se mordió la lengua para preguntarle si sabía sobre la relación que habían tenido Dalma y Harry…"Acaso pasó algo entre ellos?"

-¿Cuándo te gustaría empezar a trabajar? – le preguntó Artemis volviéndola a la realidad. Ella se sorprendió.

-¿Ya me contrata?- preguntó incrédula.

-Sí –le dijo Artemis y ella sonrió- pero no creas, señorita, que empezarás a ir a misiones prematuramente. –Le advirtió el hombre- Confío que con buena práctica podrás hacerlo, pero antes, quiero que participes de parte administrativa- Ginny sonrió, se esperaba algo así y bueno, a pesar de que quería acción, por algo se empezaba.

-Muchas gracias!- le dijo emocionada- Usted si que no es ningún señor limón!

-¿Ningún qué?

-Nada, nada.- dijo ella haciendo un ademán para restarle importancia. -¿Puedo pedirle un último favor?

-No me has pedido ninguno – dijo Artemis.

-Quería que no le diga nada a Harry… - dijo ella.- Ni a nadie de mi familia…

-Por mi parte nadie sabrá nada, Ginevra. – le dijo él.- Pero ten en cuenta que las mentiras terminan mal.

-¡Gracias!- repitió Ginny, haciendo caso omiso de su último comentario.

-Te espero el lunes a primera hora- dijo él levantandose de su asiento.

Entonces Ginny comenzó a trabajar en el Escuadrón de Aurores, a escondidas de Harry. Tiff había accedido a cuidar a Benjamín y no permitió que Ginny le pase un solo galleon por eso, aunque la pelirroja había insistido, no pudo convencerla. No le ofrecía demasiado dinero, pero por lo menos tenía la intención de recompensarla. Ginny desaparecía todas las mañanas, bien temprano y regresaba al mediodía. Es que Artemis Lynch no la necesitaba todo el día allí, haciendo tareas administrativas. Por la tarde, cuidaba a Benjamín y solía ensayar los bailes con Tracy y Tiff. Como consecuencia a las diez de la noche, se encontraba agotada y se acostaba temprano. Ginny ya no era la misma chica que Molly había dejado meses atrás. Estaba comprometida con su puesto de Auror, aunque todavía no tuviera misiones. Ella pensaba que si daba lo mejor de sí, en sus prácticas, Artemis terminaría incluyéndola en alguna misión. Sin embargo sus amigas, estaban contentas de que aún no lo hubiera hecho, porque en su interior temían que le pasara algo grave.

Harry notaba todo el cambio que ella había hecho, y para su completo horror, eso lo hacía sentirse más atraído a ella. Ginny era malditamente irresistible y esa fascinación crecía con el correr de los minutos, sin que Harry pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Ella seguía bebiendo alguna que otra copa, pero ya se controlaba mucho más y priorizaba a Benjamín. Se levantaba temprano y salía siempre muy bien arreglada y perfumada. Harry se preguntaba siempre en que andaría Ginny, ella decía que iba de Tracy, pero no le cerraba bien esa teoría. ¿Por qué se vestía así para ir de su amiga? El joven notaba que tenía prendas nuevas, perfumes nuevos, aros nuevos. Volvía con paquetes y se preguntó si Ben no le estaría pagando demasiado, ¿de dónde sacaba tanto dinero Ginny? Lo más chiflado de la situación es que la mejora de Ginny lo preocupaba en algún punto. Es que Harry necesitaba que ella todavía fuese algo irresponsable, porque de lo contrario, ya no necesitaría quién la controle. ¿Y si ella se independizaba y lo dejaba? Necesitaba que Ginny lo necesitase, porque los roles se habían invertido y él necesitaba a Ginny, o bien necesitaba no necesitarla nunca más… es que si ella se alejaba de él, no sabía que haría con su vida…

Ginny aún no podía creer todo lo que Artemis Lynch le había contado acerca de Dalma. Se tuvo que morder la lengua para no sacarle el tema a Harry sobre la muerte de la joven, porque no sabía cómo justificar el origen de su información. Ginny comenzó a entender cada una de las actitudes del nuevo Harry, luego del fallecimiento de la chica. Porqué había cambiado de empleo, porqué se responsabilizaba de ese terrible accidente, porqué decidió llevar una vida de soltero y amargado. Y sintió una profunda tristeza de no poder ayudarlo. Ella estaba convencida que Harry no era el culpable, las cosas habían salido mal, y de que fue sólo un lamentable accidente. Le hubiese gustado que Lynch le de algo más de información sobre el vínculo que habían tenido Harry y Dalma, pero no se animó a preguntar. De todas formas, Ginny estuvo segura de que Harry nunca ventilaría los asuntos personales en su lugar de trabajo, en ese aspecto era intransigente. Para colmo de males, no había ninguna otra persona que le pudiera contar la verdadera historia. Harry no quería tocar el tema y Dalma estaba muerta. Ginny deseó hablar con ella, no sólo por curiosidad, quería poder ayudarlo, consolarlo. No dejaba de pensar en el tema ni un minuto… y sonrió cuando llegó al punto de pensar que Dalma se estaría retorciendo en su tumba a causa de que ella la llamaba con el pensamiento todo el tiempo. A pesar de no haberla conocido, sentía algo raro en el pecho al acordarse de esa joven…

Habían decidido festejar navidad en _Euphoria._ Ben los habían invitado a todos, porque no tenía ninguna familia, y por supuesto, Ron y Hermione fueron los primeros en confirmar su presencia, ya que año nuevo lo pasarían con los Granger, para horror de Ron, quién todavía recordaba los escobazos de su suegro al enterarse del prematuro embarazo de su novia. Tracy había aceptado también, su familia se iba a pasar la navidad al caribe y ella se había negado rotundamente al viaje. En el caso de Tiffany, jamás compartía las navidades con su familia, a la cual repudiaba, y anunció que sería la primera en entrar a Euphoria vestida de geisha…

-No, no pongas esas guirnaldas inmundas – le decía Ginny a Ron.

-¡Eso me dijo Ben! – Le contestó Ron confundido.- ¡Me tienen harto, encima que ayudo me tratan mal!- se bajó de la silla.

-Por qué no vas a la cocina, Ronnie? - sugirió Tiff.- Tu mujer se está devorando el pavo de Navidad.

-Es buena idea.- le dijo Ron con mal humor. Se iba…

-Todo lo que tenga que ver con comida es buena idea para él.- comentó Ginny.

-Te escuché Ginevra! – Tiff rió.

-Esta noche vendrá la pesada de Kate? – quiso saber Tiffany.

-Supongo que si, a saludar después de las doce…- dijo Ginny, eligiendo algunos muérdagos artificiales y mirando la lista de canciones que había sobre la mesa.- Y también vendrá Collen…

-Muero por hacerle algo… a Kate.-aclaró Tiff y Ginny negó. -Vamos, una broma no le vendrá mal a esa hueca!

-Ni se te ocurra, Potter se pondrá insoportable…

-Al carajo con Potter- dijo Tracy sonriente, volviendo del camarín. Tenía unas botellitas en la mano con líquidos de colores raros. Dos de esos colores eran similares.- Esto puede servir para lo que planeas Tiffy querida!

-Vete a la mierda- le espetó Tiff enojada por su sobrenombre. Tracy le sacó la lengua.

-¿Qué es eso? – quiso saber Ginny mirando el paquete que traía Tracy.

-Pociones, no tengo en claro para qué sirven pero…- dijo Tracy. Tiff le arrancó la botellitas de un manotazo, destapó una y bostezó con pereza al olerla.

-La azul francia es Dream...una poción para dormir- informó Tiff. Sus amigas sabían que Tiffany era buenísima en pociones- La ámbar – la olió- es una especie de veritaserum…- las otras dos abrieron los ojos grandes.

-¿Una especie, dijiste? –preguntó Tracy. Ni ella sabía lo que había comprado.

-Claro – contestó Tiff con voz de profesora.- No provoca el efecto del veritaserum, una poción además de ser ilegal y no de venta libre, muy difícil de realizar y con carísimos ingredientes… el efecto de ésta, -levantó la botellita- es parecido, uno suele revelar lo que piensa con mucha facilidad.- Sonrió.

-Bastante peligrosa- dijo Ginny, pensando súbitamente en dársela a Harry y…

-¿Y ésta? – preguntó Tracy señalando la botellita azul. Tiff sacó el corcho a la tercer botellita.- ¡El color es igual a la poción para dormir!

-Felix Felicis- contestó Tiff.-Apuesto que también es una imitación, ese no es el color verdadero. ¿Dónde compraste todo esto, Dumas?

-Sortilegios Weasley.- contestó la rubia sonriente.

-¿Y ni siquiera sabías para qué sirven?- preguntó Ginny anonadada.

-Estaban en oferta el surtido– Tracy se encogió de hombros sacando un papel del bolsillo- Y la etiqueta rezaba que servían para divertirse… -Tiff largó una carcajada.

-Siempre tan precavida. – dijo – Creo que es mejor darle la del sueño a Kate… dormida es más soportable.

-Escuchen esto…- dijo Tracy con entusiasmo.-"Con sólo mezclar dos de estas pociones sucederán cosas grandiosas"- Leyó en la etiqueta

-Muy curioso Tracy, pero mis hermanos están locos. – le dijo Ginny severamente- Ni se te ocurra a probar ese experiemento…

-No te hagas la responsable Ginnix- le dijo Tiffany.

-Tengo más pociones en mi camarín- informó Tracy

-¿Gastaste tu sueldo en chascos? – espetó Ginny. La rubia no le hizo caso.

-Y una sirve para…

-¿Superar la falta de sexo? – aventuró Tiff.

-No...- dijo Tracy.- Funciona como esas bombitas de olor muggles...- rieron estruendosamente.

-Provoca que el damnificado huela a pedos durante horas…

-A Kate le sentará de maravilla! – festejó Tiff. – Y un poco de Veritaserum a Potter, no le vendría nada mal!

-Así se digna a confesar su amor…

-No hay pociones para el amor- repuso Ginny convencida.

-_Porque__ estamos __en __la __calle __de __la__ sensación__…__-_ canturreó Tiff alzando las manos, como en un recital.

-No sigue así la canción! – rió Tracy.

-¿Cómo era?

-_No__ hay__ fuerza__ alrededor,__no __hay__ pociones __para__ el __amor__… __¿dónde__ estas,__dónde__ voy?_

_-Porque__ estamos__ en__ la__ calle __de __la__ sensación__… __-_Completó Tiff – Espectacular tema…-Tracy asintió.

-Sí, todo muy lindo pero no le den nada a Kate- exigió Ginny. – Harry va a…

-Tu lindo Harry… - la cargó Tracy – estará agradecido! Haría cualquier cosa para que Kate le deje de romper las pelotas un rato.- Ginny negó.

-Exactamente, no la soporta. –Aseguró Tiff.- Hablando de Roma… ¿Dónde está el salvador?

-Salió con Benjamín- contestó Ginny.- Júrenme que no le darán ni a Harry ni a Kate…

-Te lo juramos- mintieron las dos al unísono. Ginny las miró ceñuda. Tracy sacó una revista de su bolso.

-Compre Corazón de Bruja – comunicó sin que hiciera ninguna falta ya que el tamaño de la tipografía en la tapa, era enorme.

-Esa revista sólo dice boludeces – opinó Tiffany, pero prestaba atención a la tapa.

-Lee la Sección Adivinación- pidió Ginny curiosa. Tracy la abrió. – Para los nacidos en agosto…

-Leoninos- puntualizó Tiff.

-Ese es el horóscopo _muggle_, Tiffany- bufó Tracy.

-Abarcan el mismo período- dijo Ginny.- Lee!

-Escuchen- Tracy se aclaró la voz- _Para__ los __nacidos __en__ agosto__ esta__ semana __les __espera__ una __grata__ sorpresa,__ al__ fin __se__ dará __lo __que __esperan __ansiosamente...__ojo__ con__ la __adicción__ al __sexo,__no __suele__ ser __buena __en __invierno,__se __pueden __resfriar_… Excelente Ginnix, te acostarás con Lynch- rieron.- Esperen, sigue… _Tengan__ cuidado__ en__ en Navidad __con __las __po__…__-_ se interrumpió sospechosamente.

-¿Con qué? – preguntó Ginny curiosa.

-Con las potentes ganas de follar…- inventó Tracy con evasivas y Ginny la miró ceñuda.

-¡Dame la revista Dumas! – intentó arrebatársela bruscamente

-No! –la esquivó Tracy riendo. Empezaron a forcejear y rompieron la hoja.

-No llegué leer mi horóscopo! – se quejó Tiff pero Tracy le negaba en señal de alerta- Ah, no me interesaba de todas maneras…- Ginny gruñó.

-Por suerte existe el reparo- dijo sacando la varita, pero Tracy guardó los pedacitos en su bolso de nuevo.- Dámela…

-Ya fue el tema de la revista - dijo Tiffany. Ginny resopló y volvió a los muérdagos, enfadada.

-Por cierto, que raro que Harrix esté con Benjamín- comentó Tracy sólo para hacerla olvidar el tema de la revista- Al fin se hace cargo de ese crío!

-Era hora que asuma el papel de padre.- rió Tiff.- ¡Mira cuando tenga uno con Ginnix!- la pelirroja palideció.

-Prefiero un _Avada__ Kedavra_ en el ojo!– dijo Ginny horrorizada. Sus amigas sonrieron. En eso llegó Harry con Benjamin en los brazos, muy oportuno. Los dos traían una sonrisa encantadora. Benjamin estaba tan abrigado que casi no se le veía su carita.- ¿Qué hacen?

-Pues venimos de compras. – dijo Harry. Parecía feliz y Ginny se estremeció de alegría al verlo así.- Hemos comprado todo tipo de regalos…

-¿Dónde están? – pregunto Tracy.

-¡Son sorpresa! – exclamó Harry. Tracy enarcó una ceja- Sí, para ti también hay algo.

-Mejor así… porque sino…- hizo un gesto de _"__Alcahueteo __todo __lo__ que __escuché __en __el __camarín__"__._

-¿De qué hablan? – preguntó Tiff desorientada. Ginny no dijo nada, sospechaba que Tracy sabía algo sobre Harry, pero tenía tanto miedo de que eso no le gustase, que no insistió para que la rubia le contara sobre la charla en el camarín. Benjamin balbuceó algo.

-Desabrígalo un poco- aconsejó Ginny a Harry. El bebé le estiró los brazos.- Hermosura!- lo alzó, y lo sentó en la mesa para sacarle su diminuta campera de corderito. Harry la miraba hecho un idiota. Tracy, que entendía todo con más certeza, sonreía.

-Diablos, no puedes ser más evidente- le comentó Tiff

-Cállate- dijo Harry, incómodo y le llamó la atención la lista de temas que tenía inscripta la caligrafía de Ginny. Aprovechando la distracción del trío, la tomó.

Se fue hacia el baño, y leyó parte de la letra, con el corazón palpitándole de emoción.

"_Estar seguro es venderte en cuotas, armarle una muralla al corazón, dejar que te licue la pasión. Estar seguro es eso. Estar seguro es sentir lo tibio, jamás quedarte en carne viva, donde no hay incendios, donde no hay heridas, mal heridas... jamás tendrás un gran amor, pero estarás tranquilo, te sentirás seguro y dormirás sin sueños… el mundo pasará sin vos, no__ sentirá __tu__ ausencia,__ le__ faltará __tu __amor __y__ tu __alma __clara__ tendrás __miedo __a__ volar,__ no __te __crecerán __alas__…" _ Harry suspiró, pensando en ello. Ginny había escrito esa canción y eso lo conmovía…no supo porqué – o sí supo pero no quiso admitírselo – se sintió cruelmente identificado… ¿Y si Ginny la había escrito pensando en él? Esa posibilidad le gustaba, tanto como ella.

Eran las diez. Todos estaban todos cenando el pavo que los cocineros de Euphoria habían preparado. Ginny estaba hermosa, vestía un atuendo elegante que se había comprado con el sueldo de Ben: un vestido de lanilla, escote en v, en color uva y sin mangas. El pelo lo tenía suelto y natural, con sus suaves ondas. Una gargantilla brillosa en el cuello, y estaba bien maquillada, le sentaba de maravilla. Tracy había optado por un desabrigado vestido sin breteles, color rojo. Y a Tiffany no le habían sacado la idea de vestirse geisha por mucho que lo intentara, así que se calzó el kimono con felicidad. Benjamin había caído rendido en su nuevo moisés, que no era un moisés en realidad, sino de esos Baby Sit muggles, muy prácticos para los niños. Harry se lo había obsequiado al niño, que recibió su regalo por adelantado. Ginny se murió de amor cuando lo vio. Horas más tarde, se hicieron las doce, y todos empezaron a desenvolver regalos, alegres y felices, mientras brindaban saludándose. Kate había ido a Euphoria después de cenar, trayendo un único regalo para Harry; llevaba puesto un vestido negro que resaltaba sus curvas y movía el culo al caminar de forma exagerada.

-Oh gracias Harry! – dijo Ginny emocionada luego de ver su regalo… Era una alfombra voladora, el sueño de Ginny. Lo abrazó mientras se preguntaba como él supo que siempre había querido una de esas. Él aspiró su aroma adictivo y le acarició la descubierta espalda con la mano, haciendo que ella se estremeciera. Ginny lo soltó de repente. – Es realmente genial!

-De nada Ginny. – Contestó el cohibido.- A mi también me ha gustado mucho tu regalo- era un pijama nuevo- Necesitaba uno que no esté lleno de gérmenes.- sonrió.

-Se aman- dijo Tiff y guiñó un ojo a Tracy, como dándole una señal de algo.

-Claro que se aman- susurró Hermione sonriente. Estaba gordísima.- Diablos, quiero ir al baño de nuevo… - Ron bufó y se levantó para acompañarla.

-Eso te pasa por embarazarla…- le dijo Tracy a Ron. El la mandó a la mierda mientras se alejaba con Hermione.

-¿Mi regalo no te ha gustado, cariño? –preguntó Kate, celosa e intentando reclamar su atención. Le había regalado un reloj carísimo pero Harry usaba el que Molly le había regalado.

-Si… - le contestó secamente. Ginny bufó.

-Tiff- Dijo Tracy señalando el sensual vestido desenvuelto.- Me gusta este vestido, espero que tenga tantas buenas vibras como el regalo del año pasado: un conjunto de lencería que me trajo buena suerte a nivel sexual…

-¡No quería saber eso! – se quejó Harry. Ginny largó una carcajada.

-Conmigo estuvieron genial, chicas- dijo a sus amigas. Le habían comprado una colección de sostenes muy provocativos para sus bailes.

-A mi me gustó mucho este atuendo-les agradeció Tiff señalando su vestimenta.- No me quedaba bien el verde musgo…

-A Thomas le encantará- apuntó Ginny riendo.

-Seguro que sí, es un baboso, pero a quién le importa minusválido mental? – dijo Tiffany.

-Estuviste floja con eso que dijiste- la reprendió Tracy con sarcasmo.

-Floja de quimono…- dijo Ginny y Harry casi escupe el vaso de agua de la risa. Ella lo golpeó en la espalda para que no se ahogara.

En eso Ben trajo una bandeja llena de vasos con champaña.

-¡Oh gracias al cielo Ben!- dijo Tiff relamiéndose. Tomó tres copas y todos la miraron-¿Qué? Tengo mucha sed! – se excusó. Le dio una de las copas a Tracy.

Mientras los demás brindaban y charlaban, Tracy, hábilmente la llenó la primera de Felix Felicis. Luego empezó a transpirar: se dio cuenta que no sabía si había puesto Felix Felicis o Dream, la poción para dormir. Entonces vació el contenido de ambas en la misma copa. En la segunda copa, colocó veritaserum. Dejó la tercera poción, la que provocaba olor a bomba fétida, peligrosamente arriba de la mesa.

-Espero que no te hayas confundido- La sermoneó Tiff.

-Claro que no- dijo Tracy poco convencida.

-Debería haberlo hecho yo.- se quejó su amiga

-Basta, deja de quejarte y… observa- dejaron las copas en la mesas. Una era dirigida a Ginny, la otra a Harry. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos bebieron la copa rápidamente, todos estaban charlando acerca de los regalos. La sanadora se levantó a buscar su copa y Harry se quedó observando a Ginny fijamente

-Qué hacen las extraviadas? – dijo venenosamente a Tracy y Tiffany.

-Disfrutando cómo tu novio babea con nuestra amiga…- dijo Tracy con una sonrisa en los labios. Tiff rió a carcajadas. Kate cercioró esa información girando la cabeza, luego volvió a mirar a Tracy y a Tiff…

-La mira por el asco que le tiene…- aseguró soberbiamente.

-A ti sólo te tiene asco, Kingdom…- respondió Tiffany.

-Veremos quién sale ganando…- sonrió falsamente Kate y tomó su copa. Vio la extraña botellita de la poción y la tomó en sus manos.- ¿Qué es esto? – Las dos amigas abrieron los ojos como platos.- ¿Acaso una sorpresa de Harry para mi? –rió.- Me muero, una muestra gratis el último perfume de Dior que no salió a la venta! –los ojos miel le resplandecieron.

-Dame eso o te arrepentirás- dijo Tracy pero Tiff la codeó.

-Es mi regalo Dumas! – dijo Kate y comenzó a echarse generosamente todo el contenido. Olía a manzanas...-Estoy perfecta ahora, debo ir a agradecerle a mi novio! Adiós fracasadas!…- se alejó, desfilando por el camino y volvió a hablar con Harry.

-Esa poción no funciona! – dijo Tiff- Fue un alivio…

-Si, si funciona… - contradijo Tracy y se vino una oleada de olor a mierda terrible.

-Oh no! – se tapó la cara Tiff.

-Te advertí que funcionaba! – dijo Tracy frunciendo la boca con asco.

-¡Eso le pasa por corta! – Todos empezaron a taparse la nariz.

-Esto se esta poniendo interesante…

-¡Qué olor! – Se quejó Ron- Hermione te dije que me avises si querías ir al baño… -su mujer tosió.

-Yo no fui! – dijo colorada. -Viene desde la punta.-Miró a Harry que se estaba tapando la nariz con asco. Ginny comenzó a reír y se olvidó de tomar su copa. Harry se alejó de Kate que estaba al borde del llanto y por ende tampoco tomó un sorbo. Todos empezaron a taparse la nariz: era como si hubiesen estallado un centenar de bombas fétidas.

-¿Por qué todos se alejan de mi? - Gritó Kate. – Acaso soy la que tiene ese hedor? - Y se fue corriendo al baño. Se quiso acercar a Harry, pero éste se alejó.

-Mi amor…- dijo aprentando la nariz, con voz el tono afinado cómicamente- No , no eres tú… mintió.

-Ven aquí… -dijo Kate.

-Sería bueno que vayas al baño Kingkon! –sugirió Ginny. Kate se puso roja y se fue corriendo, sin antes gritar:

-ME LAS PAGARÁN PENDEJAS!

-¿Qué diablos le ocurre a esta loca? ¡¿Porqué tiene que cagarse en público? – dijo ofuscado Ron.

-¡Que inmunda! –se quejó Hermione.

Tiff se tiró al piso de la risa y Tracy estaba ahogada, ya no podía respirar. Ginny hizo lo mismo. Harry las miró mientras se tapaba la nariz.

-Fueron ustedes! – les dijo enojado. Hermione empezó a reírse también. Ben apareció allí, con el mismo gesto de asco que los demás, y un desodorante muggle para rescatarlos a todos.

-Disculpa señor limón, es que tu novia tiene un olor apestoso! -dijo Ginny sonriente y tomó su copa.- Diablos, esto me dio sed…

Tracy y Tiff dejaron de reírse y se miraron entusiasmadas.

-Ahora mismo- la interrumpió Harry – Me explicas que ocurrió aquí…

-Tu mujer- le dijo Ginny- Se ve que no sabe ir al baño sola!- rió y acercó el vaso a su boca.

-Fuiste tú verdad?- eso interrumpió de nuevo el sorbo. Tracy y Tiff bufaron.- ¿Por qué la tienes que molestar?

-Yo no hice nada- dijo Ginny y miró a sus amigas que la miraban expectantes, pero no las reprendió, había sido genial en su opinión.

-No importa quién fue, ha sido divertido sino fuese por el olor a mierda…- dijo Ron y Ben se sobó la panza de la risa.

-Admite que fuiste tú! – gritó Harry enojado. Hermione no dejaba de reír.- Me tienes harto, me dan ganas de irme de aquí! – se dio vuelta.

-Ven aquí Potter – lo detuvo Ginny. El seguía sin mirarla.- ¡Me vives acusando, yo no fui! Deja de culparme de que tu novia sea poco civilizada…

-Le han dado algo, Kate no es así! – la defendió él, dándose vuelta con brusquedad.- Ginny bebió un sorbo largo, hasta el final, como solía hacer ella. – Además…- se frenó, los ojos de Ginny se cerraban, le dio un sueño terrible.-¿Qué te ocurre?

-Harry…- El alcanzó a agarrar su cuerpo inerte antes de que diera contra el piso.-Ginny… - susurró Harry con el corazón en la boca.- GINNY! No…- la abrazó. Tracy y Tiff palidecieron. Harry tocó su pulso.- Creo que está dormida…

-Me recuerda a Sccabers! – dijo Ron entusiasmado.

_Ginny abrió los ojos. No sabía donde estaba, pero de seguro no era Euphoria. Creía que era un parque de diversiones. Había muchos niños corriendo felices, con sus amigos y gritando cosas inaudibles, murmurando. Globos, muchos globos por todas partes. Los colores eran estridentes, todo parecía ser perfecto, el día era soleado y hacía mucho calor. Ginny sonrió, ese lugar le estaba gustando…pero no sabía como había llegado, ¿Acaso podría haberse aparecido sin intención?... Una mano le tocó su hombro y le hizo voltearse. Ginny se frotó el pecho. No podía creerlo_

_-Dalma…- susurró y su voz fue como un eco. Ella sonrió._

_-Ginny, hasta que por fin llegas! – dijo ella con total naturalidad. _

_-Dime que no estoy muerta! – Dalma no respondió.- Diablos tenía tantas cosas que hacer! Tener hijos, discutir con mi supuesto marido, celarlo, gastar mi primer sueldo de Auror en ropa cara y en zapatos! Conocer a mi sobrino que está a punto de nacer, encontrar a los padres de Benjamín, llorar con cualquier película pedorra, y bailar "El talismán" en el bar de Ben! –Estaba más ofuscada que melancólica- Además por supuesto, de tener sexo con Ha… se interrumpió. Dalma se reía de ella mientras se tocaba su cabellera rubia oscura.- No estoy muerta, verdad?_

_-Claro que no Ginny!- exclamó Dalma con malhumor.- Estoy aquí porque tu me buscabas…_

_-¿Yo?_

_-Si, tu. Querías saber algo sobre mi, verdad? – Ginny se puso roja.- No te avergüences…_

_-Disculpa si me suena un tanto raro que hayas salido de tu tumba para tener una conversación conmigo…- Dalma sonrió._

_-La idiota de tu amiga Tracy mezcló las pociones…- explicó.- Felix Felicis y Dream. Y por supuesto, la suerte es la suerte y acá estoy…_

_-No es idiota entonces. – dijo Ginny._

_-Te escucho- contestó Dalma, como si eso fuera una charla de café._

_-Ya sabes lo que quiero saber- Murmuró Ginny cruzada de brazos- ¿Qué hubo entre Harry y tu?_

_-Potter.- dijo Dalma relamiéndose.- Que interesante criatura no?_

_-¿Me estás cargando?- le espetó Ginny. _

_-Estás enamorada de él, cuándo piensas decírselo? – caminó hacia unas hamacas, feliz y contenta y Ginny la siguió. Se sentaron en un par de color verde brillante.- Amo este color…_

_-No estoy enamorada de él… _

_-Oh admítelo Ginny, yo también lo estaba.- rió Dalma- Pero aquí estoy mucho mejor. Por algo pasó lo que pasó…_

_-¿Harry te quería a ti, verdad?_

_-Ojala- dijo Dalma. – Pero no. – Su semblante no era triste sino más bien divertido.- Yo lo amaba, pero Harry nunca me correspondió._

_-Bienvenida al club de las rechazadas por Potter. – dijo Ginny con amargura._

_-Tú no eres de ese club… ni yo tampoco._

_-¿Que parte triunfal le ves a esto?- le preguntó Ginny_

_-Harry no estaba enamorado de mí- concedió Dalma- Pero me amaba con todo su ser._

_-Eso fue clarificador…- Dalma bufó._

_-Pues, el hecho de que no me quiera como mujer, no significa que no me quiera.- explicó con simplicidad.- Pero tuve que morir para entenderlo…- bajó la mirada- Yo era una maldita resentida y él… sólo me quería como una amiga y siempre le tuve rencor por ello…y lo he visto sufrir por mi culpa…_

_-Harry está hecho un señor limón… y de paso no me da ni la hora…– Dalma rió_

_-¿Para qué crees que moví un poco los hilos?- le preguntó Dalma- Todo lo del trabajo en Egipto de tus padres…_

_-¿Eso es mentira?- preguntó Ginny anonadada._

_-¡Claro que no!- exclamó Dalma. – Sólo ayudé a…_

_-Tracy y Tiff van a creer que estoy loca- dijo Ginny con preocupación._

_-No le contarás a nadie sobre esto!- dijo Dalma hamacándose más fuerte.- Tú querías saber que había pasado entre Harry y yo, pues nada…_

_-Y que hago con esa importante información? – dijo Ginny con sarcasmo._

_-Mira Ginny, debes decirle a Harry lo que sientes.- musitó._

_-Estás borracha, Dalma- le dijo Ginny- Me sacaría a escobazos de su casa._

_-Claro que no!- repitió Dalma- No lo hará, el…- un niño se acercó ante ella, como por arte de magia y se puso el pulgar en la boca, llamando al silencio.- Oh, ya se no debo…! – se ofuscó la chica._

_-Que hizo ese niño? Es un maleducado! – dijo Ginny indignada- Así son estos mocosos aquí?_

_-No es nadie…- calmó Dalma- Harry te necesita, Ginny y debes cuidarlo. Tu eres la mujer perfecta para él…_

_-¿Quién eres, Cupido?- rió Ginny. Dalma largó una carcajada._

_-¿Vamos hamacarnos más fuerte sí? – Ginny asintió.- Yo tengo que irme ya… esto se supone que no está nada bien - rió nerviosamente_

_-No te vayas Dalma…_

_-Mándale mis cariños de mi parte a Harry…dile que jamás le perdonaré que le haya puesto Dalma a mi propia perra!_

_-Me mandará a un psiquiatra muggle! – rió Ginny.- La perra no se llamaba como tú?_

_-No, se llamaba Rita, Harry le cambió el nombre…- rió Dalma.-Vamos, hamácate!_

_-No, espera, necesito que des más datos para conquistar a …_

_-A la cuenta de diez segundos, vas a despertar… - la cortó Dalma._

_-Dalma… ¿puedo contarle a Harry?_

_-Dos… Harás lo que quieras de todos modos… tres…_

_-Es verdad, gracias._

_-Cinco…_

_-Dalma, como es morirse?..._

_-Disfruta la vida. Siete…_

_-¿Por qué lo dices?_

_-Ocho… en el cielo no hay cerveza… nueve…_

_-DIEZ!- _

Ginny despertó… estaba de nuevo en Euphoria. Recordó su conversación con Dalma. Y se preguntó si el efecto de Felix Felicis ya hubiese terminado. Abrió los ojos. Seis cabezas la miraban. Harry la abrazó con fuerza inusitada.

-¡La vas a asfixiar, Harry!- le dijo Tiff. Ginny parpadeó cuando Harry la soltó.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó Harry. Le tomaba con fuerza de una mano; de la otra la sujetaba Hermione.

-Si- contestó Ginny y se sentó en la cama. Estaba en su camarín.- Solo me mareé…- miró a sus amigas. Ellas le devolvieron una mirada de culpa, pero Ginny les sonrió ampliamente.

-Perfecto – dijo Ron- Al fin podemos comer el postre!

-RON!- lo retó Hermione

-Scabbers sólo dormía y yo tengo hambre!

-No la llames Scabbers! – dijo Tracy riendo.

-Yo estoy bien- dijo Ginny levantándose.- Fue solo un bajón de presión- Sonrió.- No Harry, no te pongas pesado, es Navidad… volvamos para el salón y festejemos.

Media hora después, todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Troy y Thomas se habían unido al festejo. Llevaban en la cabeza cotillón que brillaba, con extravagantes sombreros brillosos, en forma de senos, y de culas ardientes. De inmediato, comenzaron a ser atacados por Tiff y Tracy, y Ron y Hermione se destornillaban de risa. Seguían bailando, cantando y divirtiéndose. Kate no volvió a aparecer después de la vergüenza pasada y nadie la extrañó, ni siquiera Harry se molestó en buscarla. De todas maneras, tenía una mala cara y estaba sentado en una silla con su abrigo puesto (al verlo, todos habían asegurado que tenía fiebre de nuevo) y sin mostrar señales de diversión. Era algo común en él, pero su amargura se notaba más que lo normal. La causa era que, a pesar de haberse librado de Kate su tortura no terminaba porque Lynch había llegado. Sus ojos verdes miraban con recelo cómo Ginny bailaba con Collen y éste le colocaba una mano en la espalda. Harry se imaginaba que lo cortaba en mil pedazos. Tomó la copa de champaña que había dejado abandonada y bebió un generoso sorbo; a pesar de que odiaba beber alcohol, la situación lo ameritaba. Sus pupilas se agrandaron a causa de esa especie de Veritaserum. Tracy y Tiff, distraídas y peleando con Troy y Thomas, no se acordaron de que le habían colocado la poción. En ese momento, Ginny besó a Collen y Harry, sin darse cuenta se levantó, decidido. Alcanzó a escuchar la última frase de Lynch…

-… y me parece que sería bueno para ti, que vengas a vivir a mi departamento…¿Qué haces aquí, Potter?- espetó el sanador. Harry estaba rojo de furia. Ginny lo miró asustada.

-¿Te ocurre algo, Harry?- le preguntó la pelirroja.

-Quiero hablar contigo Ginny – respondió.

-Estoy ocupada ahora – esquivó ella, pensando que Harry quería increparla por lo de Kate.

-No, no estás ocupada.- Harry la tomó del brazo.- Vendrás conmigo, es importante.

-Suéltame Harry!

-Suéltala…- empezó Collen. Ginny se soltó sola.

-¿Qué diablos te ocurre?- dijo frotándose el brazo y entornando los ojos, haciendo ese gesto que tanto le gustaba a Harry.

-Quiero hablar contigo urgente! Es importante- la miró y ella, por más que intente evitarlo, sabía que esos ojos la podían, Harry Potter era su debilidad…

-Está bien…- aceptó Ginny suspirando.

-No irás con él – Terció Collen celoso.

-No te preocupes, ya vuelvo.- le dijo Ginny.-No te vayas, espérame a…- Harry, sin dejarla terminar, la tomó de la mano y la arrastró afuera de la carpa. – Despacio Harry! -Gritó ella.

El frío le congeló los poros a Ginny. Estaba muy desabrigada, tenía una campera de hilo fino. Caminaron unos pasos de la puerta de lona, hasta llegar a un verde pino con su punta llena de nieve. La entrada del bar yacía desierta.

-Podríamos hablar adentro!- dijo Ginny disgustada.- Hace mucho frío aquí- se cubrió los hombros con las manos. Harry se sacó su abrigo y se lo colocó sobre los hombros.

-Prefiero que estemos solos.- dijo. Ginny aún no se recuperaba del dulce gesto de Harry al darle su abrigo; notó que el chico tenía una extraña mirada.

-¿Qué me querías decir?-dijo mirándole la boca y luego los ojos.

-No quiero que te beses con Collen- Harry no podía evitar ser asquerosamente sincero.

-¿Eh? – rió Ginny.

-Eso. No volverás a besar a Collen, ¿me entendiste?

-Harry, estás borracho?

-No me emborracho como tú!

-Entonces explícame que mierda quieres! – dijo Ginny comenzando a exasperarse.- Me estoy cagando de frío! – tembló. El no le hizo caso.

-Si Collen vuelve a besarte…

-¿Para eso me trajiste aquí? –preguntó Ginny atónita.

-Espero que me hagas caso o…

-¿Qué te pasa Potter? ¿Estás celoso?

-Si! Y? – Ginny abrió los ojos.

-Celoso, celoso, de estar celoso? – lo miró fijo, sin poder creerlo.

-Si! Celoso, celoso, ganas de encerrarte bajo siete candados y no dejarte salir, luego agarrar a Collen y cagarlo a patadas en el culo…- Ginny comenzó a reír ruidosamente.- ¿Qué te causa?

-No, nada es que…- más carcajadas.- ¿Desde cuando dices malas palabras, Harry Correcto Potter?

-No me cambies de tema- la cortó él. – Si vuelvo a verte besando a Collen te juro que…

-Ya entendí lo de las patadas en el culo, Harry, pero yo no tengo doce años, deja de hacerte el hermano protector, que pesado eres!… - en ese momento empezó a nevar descomunalmente.

-¿Hermano?- gritó Harry quitándose el copo de nieve que había caído en su cabeza.- Yo no soy tu hermano. –El corazón de Ginny empezó a latir con inusual rapidez.

-¿Qué carajo te sucede?- dijo Ginny, temblando más a causa de los nervios que de frío.

-Todo me pasa!- Chilló Harry.- Tu no me haces la vida muy fácil Ginny! Tienes que estar besándote con ese imbécil frente a mis narices? Te gusta verme sufrir, verdad?

-QUE? – los copos de nieve caían con más fuerza, Ginny en vano intentaba sacarlos del abrigo de Harry.

-¡Pues eso!- dijo él dolido, dio un paso hacia delante y Ginny retrocedió, muy cerca del árbol- Disfrutas haciéndome mierda, pisándome la cabeza! Eres…

-¿Harry, tienes fiebre de nuevo? – su espalda encontró el tronco de tanto retroceder.

-¡No tengo fiebre!- dijo él y acercó su boca a la de ella, que no tenía forma de evadirlo.- Te gusta verme desesperado porque tu sabes que…

-¿Qué es lo que yo se?- susurró ella, perdida en sus ojos. El no contestó sino que le sostuvo la mirada.- Crees que puedes venir y decirme lo que tengo que hacer Potter?- rió ella. – Estás loco, has tomado algo, estoy segura…

-No he tomado nada! No te vuelvas a besar con ese idiota porque sino…

-Deja de amenazarme!- dijo Ginny, saturada- Quien eres para decirme lo que tengo que hacer?-A Harry eso dolió como la mierda.- ¿Acaso yo te digo que no te beses con Kate? Me tienes harta con tus celos de hermano!

-Ya te dije que no soy tu hermano!-espetó el.- Deja de aprovecharte de la situación! Deja de vengarte de mi!

-¿Vengarme de ti? ESTAS LOCO HARRY!

-Si, te quieres vengar porque en Hogwarts yo no te hice caso y ahora tu sabes que…

-¿Qué carajo es lo que yo sé? – se impacientó Ginny

-Tú sabes que… - la tomó los hombros- me pasan cosas contigo. -Listo, Harry lo había dicho, y el corazón estaba a punto de salirse por su garganta. Y lo dicho estaba dicho, no tenía vuelta atrás, no había manera de retractarse. Estaban a milímetros de distancia, cubiertos de espesos copos de nieve y un inflexible silencio…

-¿Me estás jodiendo? – se animó a replicar Ginny con los ojos aguados y apartando las manos de Harry de sus hombros.

-No…-Ginny se sintió tan vulnerable, que prefirió pensar que le estaba mintiendo y se escudó en su enojo para no mostrarse débil. No quería creer lo que Harry había dicho, era imposible…

-Mira Harry, me gustan las bromas, pero hay cosas con las que no se jode! me voy con mi novio… - el la detuvo y volvió a la posición original contra encerrándola entre su anatomía y el tronco de aquel pino.- Ay! ¿Pero que?- chilló.

-¿Dónde crees que vas?- rozó su nariz con la de ella.- No permitiré que vuelvas con ese imbécil…

-Harry, ¿Qué diablos te pa…?

Harry la besó y no fue suave, fue con una inofensiva violencia y locura, con desesperación… e introdujo la lengua en su boca. A Ginny la agarró tan desprevenida que lo dejó actuar sin hacer nada para evitarlo, aunque en el fondo no quería detenerlo; el hizo una exquisita fuerza contra el árbol intensificando el beso. Harry puso una mano en su suave cabellera y la aprisionó aún más a sí mismo, los labios ya no se distinguían, el beso que era sexual, deseoso, caliente, balsámico, era completamente eufórico y radiante como los sueños. Harry estuvo seguro de querer hacerle el amor allí mismo, quería arrancarle la ropa que molestaba e interrumpía el contacto de sus pieles. Ella era su suya, en ese instante lo entendía, ella no quería a Collen, lo deseaba a él, sus labios se lo decían… Ginny, toda Ginny, desde su característico olor a ese perfume de frasquito azul, hasta su uñas rosadas, sus bucles de princesa, sus curvas infartantes y su dulce voz cantando, le pertenecían a él y no iba a permitir que otro se la arrebatase, ella era suya.

El beso se interrumpió de forma destemplada tal como había empezado. Se miraron a los ojos, mientras respiraban entrecortadamente. Ninguno se atrevía a parpadear.

-Harry…- le dijo ella con la voz excitada.

El hizo una media sonrisa seductora y volvió a besarla cerrando los ojos. La alzó de la cintura, Ginny lo rodeó con sus piernas y el abrigo cayó al pasto seco. Harry le succionó con suavidad el labio inferior y Ginny sintió una electricidad correrle por su parte íntima, se sintió poseída por sus labios, y más perteneciente a él que nunca… no podía creer que por fin estaba teniendo Harry Potter en sus brazos, por muy inverosímil que aquello sonara, era cierto, era verdad, tanto que quería ponerse a saltar como una nena. Respiró hondo ahogando un gemido cuando Harry pasó su palma por debajo de la ropa, recorriendo con la yema de sus dedos toda la geografía de su espalda. Harry se zarandeó hacia delante aprisionando a Ginny contra el tronco y ella jadeó al sentir esa sublime fricción en su entrepierna. Harry, sabiendo que la tenía en sus manos y la estaba enloqueciendo, volvió a seducirla de nuevo, repitiendo varias veces aquella pequeña acción con un movimiento pélvico extasiante. Ginny dejó escapar ese gemido sintiendo que estaba a punto de llegar al éxtasis. Harry abrió los ojos y viéndola disfrutar, con su rostro brilloso por el sudor, sentía que se volvía más loco aún… y volvió a hacer varios movimientos similares con su cuerpo haciéndola emitir un último gemido final. Se dieron un corto beso mientras ambos jadeaban. De sus bocas salía humo, pero el frío se había ido a otra parte. Los copos de nieve, que caían a borbotones, no dejaba de abrazarlos. Ginny bajó sus pies al suelo y las ramitas crujieron con un melancólico sonido siendo el único que interrumpía el extraño silencio. Harry aún tenía las manos en su cintura y Ginny en la nuca del chico…

-Harry…- la calló con un tercer beso, esta vez lento, tierno y dulce.

-Es bueno saber que se animaron a flirtear –los sobresaltó la voz de Tracy-Pero deberían dejarlo para después, porque Hermione rompió bolsa!

* * *

**Harry dio el paso, bien por él. Fue un capitulo largo y espero que no los haya aburrido! Tardaron en darse ese paso porque ellos necesitaban cierta maduración... **

**Sobra decir que necesito sus opiniones, muchísimo. Cuantas más halla, mas rapido actualizaré, tengo pensado actualizar cada dos semanas como vengo haciendo, es una distancia prudencial entre capítulo y capítulo, mientras la cabeza y la inspiración me de para escribir.**

**Gracias enormemente por leer y hasta el próximo capítulo**

**Joanne**


	14. Amigos con derecho

Hola gente... después de dos semanas vuelvo a actualizar! Agradezco infinitamente por los reviews del capitulo anterior... algunos no los puedo contestar porque son reviews anónimos, estaría bueno que se hagan una cuenta los que no tienen asi, se puedo contestarles también.

Gracias a Nico por la correción y a Alomaroja por sus ingeniosas sugerencias!

**Un aviso, capitulo no apto para menores.**

Espero que les guste, nos vemos abajo.

* * *

Con la misma euforia de mis sueños

Capítulo 14

**Amigos con derecho**

_Tu perfume es el veneno que contamina el aire que tu pelo corta que me corta hasta el habla y el entendimiento porque es la droga que vuelve mi cabeza loca…_

Todos estaban en esperando en un pasillo de San Mungo: Harry, Tracy, Tiff, Ginny y Benjamín en los brazos de esta última. Collen había desaparecido después del plantón de Ginny… al igual que lo había hecho Kate. Troy y Thomas se habían abstenido de ir, y Ben se quedó a cargo de su propio bar por lo que tampoco los acompañó. Ron había entrado en la sala de parto, pálido y sudoroso, el terror se notaba en sus azules ojos, que miraron con reproche a su mejor amigo. Estaban todos preocupados porque Hermione le faltaban dos semanas de gestación de la fecha indicada. El más afectado era Harry que iba y venía, nervioso. El joven sentía culpable por haberse negado a atender a Hermione, ¿y si le ocurría algo malo a ella y al bebé? No, no podía ocurrir eso, estaba seguro que los sanadores que le había recomendado a Ron eran de primerísima calidad, eran profesionales serios, que jamás dejarían que algo librado al azar. Pensó que tal vez se equivocó al decirle que no a Ron, porque de todas maneras, si algo malo ocurriese con el bebé, él se sentiría responsable igual. Era su peor defecto hacerse cargo de cosas de las que naturalmente estaba exento. Tal vez acostumbrado a ser el elegido, no podía abandonar esa estructura de pensamiento de su ser, que había guiado su actuar desde el día en que Voldemort atentó contra su vida por primera vez.

Ginny lo miraba mientras acomodaba a Benjamin en su falda; el niño estaba molesto porque lo habían despertado con urgencia para llevar a Hermione al hospital. Pese a los nervios por la situación en la que se encontraban, ella no dejaba de recordar el beso que Harry le había dado, sumado a todas sus confesiones. Se preguntó cómo Harry había sido tan osado… y luego ató cabos rápidamente, recordó el Veritaserum de Tracy y Tiff y entendió todo. No se enojó con sus amigas, sería hipócrita hacerlo, estaba complacida con la inesperada valentía de Harry. _"__Maldito __seas __Potter,__te__ tienen __que __andar __drogando __para __que __te __dignes __a__ darme __el __beso __que __merezco__…"_ Bueno, "beso" era una forma de decir, claro. No había sido un beso inocente, prácticamente habían tenido sexo con ropa. _"__¿Como __no __se __me __ocurrió __detenerlo?__ – _Se reprendió y luego sonrió_.__¡Cómo__ detenerlo!__¡Está __como __quiere!__"_ Lo miró mientras iba y venía… Harry estaba ausente de lo que había ocurrido, y de repente a Ginny la asaltó la preocupación: ¿y si Harry se arrepentía y si el fulgor sólo duraba hasta que acabe el efecto de la poción? ¿Si para él había sido una simple franeleadacontra un árbol? Apoyó su anatomía en el asiento blanco para soportar el peso de Benjamín y reprimió un chillido de dolor: tenía la espalda roja a causa de la fricción y le ardía mucho toda la zona. Parpadeó. La simple idea de que a Harry no le importara lo sucedido o que sólo fuera efecto de una poción, hizo que los ojos de Ginny se empañaran y bajó la mirada a Benjamín para que nadie lo notase. Tracy tenía razón, a ella le cabía demasiado el melodrama. Suspiró con lentitud y se acordó de su madre. No le habían avisado nada, porque temían que fuese una falsa alarma. Ginny sabía que Molly se molestaría mucho al saber que no le avisaban, pero creía que era lo mejor. Sobre todo porque su madre no tenía idea de los últimos sucesos: Benjamín, Draco Malfoy fuera de la vida de Ginny, Harry con Kate… entre otros.

-Vas a hacer un surco en el piso, Potter- le espetó Tiffany enojada, pero también se la notaba nerviosa.

-Es verdad, quédate quieto, me pones peor- dijo Tracy- ¡Ni fueras a ser padre tú!

-¡Déjenme en paz! – contestó Harry, sin dejar de ir y venir.

-Va estar todo bien- dijo Ginny y él la miró a los ojos por primera vez después de lo sucedido.- De verdad.

-Ojala tengas razón… No aguanto la tensión…

-Podríamos sacar algún tema para distraernos- propuso Tiff.

-¿Como cuál? – repuso Ginny.

-Por ejemplo, -habló Tiffany- ¿donde estaban el salvador y tú cuando Hermione rompió bolsa?- Los aludidos enrojecieron y no contestaron.- ¿Qué porquería estaban haciendo afuera del bar?

-Cállate- bufó Harry.- Estábamos hablando…

-Ahora le dicen "hablar" – dijo Tracy. Ginny bufó.

-¿Qué te ocurrió en la espalda Ginnix?- siguió Tiff, divertida.- Son unos pervertidos!

-¿Que te importa a ti lo que estuviéramos haciendo? – se exasperó Harry.

-Claro que me importa, Potter…

-¡Siempre tan metida, Tiffy! – Ella atinó a pegarle una cachetada pero Harry le sujetó la mano con fuerza y le hizo una sonrisa de suficiencia.- No te hagas la viva conmigo…- Tiff se soltó y lo mandó a la mierda. Harry largó una carcajada triunfante. Tracy se levantó y lo miró peligrosamente…

-¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo, cicatrizado?- Harry la miró. Ella sonreía y el joven supo que no le quedaba opción. Maldijo la hora en que lo escuchó hablando sobre lo que sentía en el camarín. La siguió mientras Tiff y Ginny los miraban curiosas.

-¿Qué? – dijo de mal modo.

-Punto número uno. – dijo Tracy – No te hagas el malo…

-Tracy…

-¡Te callas, Potter! – dijo divertida. – Voy a pedirte varios favores…

-¡Yo no pienso hacerte ninguno!

-¿Ah no? – Tracy levantabas las cejas.- ¿Estás seguro?

-No serías capaz…- dijo Harry y Tracy empezó a reír a carcajadas.

-Diablos, tengo algo que a Ginny le podría interesar ahora que ya flirtearon…- sacó una bola blanca. Y allí aparecía su cara de idiota hablándole a la foto de Ginny en el camarín. Literalmente se quiso matar.-Sobre todo el audio, fuiste muy tierno… - soltó una carcajada e hizo un movimiento de pestañas y Harry enrojeció.

-¡Eres una maldita chantajista, Dumas! – dijo Harry indignado.

-Oh si…- admitió ella sin pizca de vergüenza.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Un trabajo en Corazón de Bruja.- contestó Tracy sonriente.

-¿Qué?

-¡Lo que oíste Potter! – dijo exasperada.

-¡Cómo pretendes que consiga eso! – dijo Harry.

-Vamos, Potter, no será un esfuerzo para ti. –repuso Tracy, haciendo un gesto con la mano- La gente de esa revista te daría un millón de galleons con sólo mover tu lindo culo…

-¿Qué quieres hacer en Corazón de Bruja?- preguntó Harry un tanto sorprendido.

-Escribir notas sobre chismes – dijo orgullosa Tracy.- y aprovechar ese empleo para… ¡Nada que te importe…! Búscame algo en área de consejos amorosos… -Harry la miró.

-¡Ni se te ocurra hablar de mí! - le avisó.

-Toda la revista habla de ti y de tu trasero, Potter.

-¡Diablos, detesto esa revista!

-No hablaré de ti, voy a innovar…-sonrió con malicia y Harry se preguntó quién sería su víctima.

-¿Por qué no me lo pediste antes? – Ella lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Lo hubieras hecho?

-Bueno…- vaciló Harry.

-¡Embustero! – Rió Tracy.- Avísame cuándo empiezo a trabajar… -Harry no podía creer lo chantajista que era- Y por cierto, gracias por mi el abrigo que me regalaste para Navidad, justo el que quería…- sonrió.

-¡Descarada! – dijo Harry.- Ahora tendré que enfrentarme con las locas de Corazón de Bruja…¡Será un horror! – se lamentó.

-¡Te van a violar! – se burló Tracy- Yo que tu, llevaría la varita… y será mejor que volvamos…- caminó de nuevo por el pasillo. Ginny y Tiff reían, vaya a saber de qué.

-¡Hasta que por fin vuelven! – comentó Tiff al verlos- ¡Habrase visto!…ausentándose en esta situación tan abyecta…-fingió indignación.

-Qué artista eres…- dijo Ginny sonriendo.

-¿Hay novedades?- preguntó Tracy. Las chicas negaron.

-Odio que tarden tanto…- murmuró Harry.

-¿De qué hablaron?

-Chantajes…- contestó Tracy y Harry la miró mal.

-Mira Dumas, puedes irte bien a la re….- empezó

-Basta… ¡estamos en un hospital!- dijo Ginny, cortante. Tiff rió.

Hicieron un silencio hasta que Tracy volvió a tomar la palabra:

-¿Qué hacen que no traen noticias?

-Que raro tú, preocupada por algo- le dijo Harry sorprendido.

-Es que estoy un poco borracha- explicó Tracy sin enojarse. Ginny rió.

-¿Un poco?

-Yo también lo estoy- dijo Tiff tomándose la frente.- Me tomé hasta el agua de los floreros…

-¡Qué oportuna! – chilló Harry

-Estábamos festejando navidad, Potter. El inoportuno es el bebé de Hermione que viene a nacer un 25 de diciembre por la madrugada…

-Eso es verdad- dijo Ginny riendo.- ¿Qué creen que será?

-Un varón.- dijo Tiff.- Y esperemos que salga con la inteligencia de su madre…

-Diablos, ¿pueden callarse? – intervino Harry- ¡Hace una hora que están allí adentro y no sale nadie! ¡Odio no saber nada!

-Estarías más informado si hubieses aceptado atenderla…- apuntó Tracy. Harry la miró mal.

-No se peleen- dijo Ginny– No es bueno que discutamos aquí en el…- Ron salió vestido de blanco y con los ojos llorosos- ¡Ron! – Ginny se levantó y todos se acercaron a él.

-¡Ha salido todo bien! Pesa tres kilos setecientos y es un niña…la llamaremos Rose.- dijo con la voz llena de emoción. Harry y Ginny lo abrazaron. Tiff y Tracy dieron vítores, felices.

-Eres buena adivinando los sexos de los bebés- dijo Tracy con sorna. Tiff le pegó un coscorrón.

-¡Felicitaciones Ron!- murmuró Tiff- Rosie bailará en el bar de Ben estoy segura…- Ron negó sonriendo.

-Felicitaciones amigo! – dijo Harry feliz por haber alivianado la tensión.

-¡Soy tía, soy tía! – gritaba Ginny feliz.

-¿Podemos verlas?- preguntó Tracy.

-En media hora trasladan a Hermione a la habitación – informó Ron.

Recién horas después pudieron visitarla, cuando los señores Granger se fueron a tomar un café. Todos entraron sigilosamente – o lo más sigiloso que se puede, teniendo a Tiff y Tracy al lado- con regalos para las dos. Hermione estaba con su niña en los brazos, era una imagen inigualable. Al lado de ella, Ron la abrazaba embelesado con su familia. Era una pareja increíble, todos lo sabían. El corazón de Harry se llenó de emoción y de repente, envidió a Ron sanamente. Lo asaltaron unas locas ganas de estar en su situación, de ser padre. Ginny le dio a Benjamin para sostener a Rose y esas ansias de ser papá, se hicieron más fuertes aún al verla con su sobrina.

-Felicitaciones, es hermosa amiga.- murmuró Ginny despacio. Miró a Rosie, tenía las facciones de Hermione, eran muy parecidas. Tracy y Tiff se le acercaron.

-Oh Dios, que ternura- dijo Tracy emocionado tocando su manito.- No puede ser más inocente…

-Es increíble pensar que alguna vez fuimos tan puras, ¿no? – dijo Tracy y Hermione rió.

-Sí que lo es- repuso.

-Dudo que alguna vez hayan sido inocentes- apuntó Harry, Ron asintió, sonriendo. Tiff le hizo burla.

-Harry, Ginny- dijo Hermione, y ambos la miraron- De más está decir que son sus padrinos.

-No creo que Potter se merezca ese puesto- dijo Ron resentido.- ¡No aceptó atenderte!

-Ron, no me puedes hacer eso- dijo Harry suplicante.- Ha salido todo bien y…

-Ya lo sé, era una broma- rió su amigo. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa mientras Benjamín se jugaba con los botones de su camisa.

-¿Cuándo volverán a La Madriguera? – quiso saber Ginny acunando a la recién nacida.

-Hoy mismo - contestó Hermione.- ¿Le avisaron a Molly?

-No- contestó Tiff.- Ginny dijo que se aparecería acá cuando le digan…

-Iré a avisarle, me matará de lo contrario- dijo Ron levantándose.

-¡Hola!- dijeron Fred y George, asomándose en la habitación. – ¡Felicitaciones hermano! – abrazaron a Ron con fuerza y comenzaron a pegarle.- ¡Te queremos!

-¡No!- se quejó Ron.

-Menuda manera de demostrar el cariño de hermano- dijo Tracy riendo.

-Potter- saludaron los gemelos

-Que tal.- dijo Harry.

-Tú ya eres padre a la fuerza- comentó Fred.- ¡Es hermosa!- agregó mirando a Rosie.

-Gracias por felicitarme a mí- dijo Hermione.

-¡No te pongas celosa de tu hija, cuñada! – rió Fred. Le dio un ramo de flores y un envoltorio. Ella sonrió con los ojos aguados.

-Gracias…- murmuró emocionada.

George se acercó a Ginny para ver de cerca de Rose.

–Diablos, si que será una hermosa bateadora…

-Claro que no, será guardiana.- rebatió Ron que seguía allí.

-OH dejen de discutir estupideces- dijo Harry y se hizo un silencio en el cual todos miraban a Rose con desmesurado cariño.- Oye, de todas formas tiene cara de buscadora…- todos largaron una carcajada.

Molly y Arthur se aparecieron en la Madriguera ni bien supieron el nacimiento de Rose. Habría sido una visita alegre sino fuese por el detalle que se presentaron a las cuatro de la madrugada en San Mungo, cuando Ron, Hermione y la pequeña Rose, dormían. Es que ése era el único horario que tuvieron para ir, porque Arthur trabajaba demasiado. Molly le había gritado unas cuantas cosas a Ron por no haberle avisado en el momento que el parto ocurrió y Arthur intentaba calmarla. Sólo lo logró cuando vio a Rosie en su tierno moisés y la cargó en sus brazos con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Ambos estaban morenos por el sol de Egipto, y contaron miles de anécdotas, luego de llenar de regalos a su hijo y a su nuera. Ron se había puesto de mal humor por el horario de llegada, pero se le pasó bastante cuando Molly le entregó los dulces egipcios, un manjar exquisito.

Harry y Ginny llegaron a su casa con Benjamín cuando ya estaba amaneciendo. El viaje en el carro de Harry había sido silencioso. O bien, sólo habían comentado lo hermosa que era Rose. Ambos se sentían cohibidos por lo ocurrido en _Euphoria_ y ninguno se atrevía a mencionar ni a hacer alusión al hecho. Harry subió a darse una ducha reparadora y Ginny alimentó al bebé y luego lo hizo dormir. El infante estaba fusilado después de la agitada Navidad, y cayó dormido en el sillón sin que ella haga demasiado esfuerzo. Ginny se dedicó a mirarlo mientras tomaba un jugo de naranja para calmar un poco la resaca. Se había colocado su camisón rojo lucifer, porque en el terrible desastre de su habitación no había encontrado el pijama de invierno. Seguro estaba debajo de la cama o hecho un bollo entre otras prendas. Lo lamentaba en ese momento, porque estaba sintiendo demasiado frío. Miró su alfombra voladora junto al resto de sus regalos y sonrió tontamente. Harry era genial. Y si sus sentimientos no la engañaban, ella no sólo creía que estaba enamorada de él, sino que nunca había dejado de estarlo. Ese "beso" se lo hizo saber, había sido diferente del que se habían robado en el jardín. Había sido más real, porque fue quién Harry tomó la iniciativa. Se preguntó si debía ir a decirle algo, si debía pedirle que hablaran sobre lo sucedido. No se le pasó el detalle que solamente había sido un beso, un flirteo, y aún así la pelirroja había alcanzado la gloria, aún la ropa puesta… sonrió lujuriosamente, pensando en que, si eso era un aperitivo, lo otro sería sencillamente fabuloso y eufórico. Dio un sorbo a su jugo y se atragantó al ver a Harry vestido con el pijama que le había regalado, bajando las escaleras. Comenzó a toser y ya se iba poniendo violeta.

-¡Ginny! – dijo Harry bajando rápido. Le dio unas palmadas fuertes en la espalda. Ella tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas a causa del ahogo.- ¿Estás bien? – miró a Benjamín.

-Si.-dijo ella pensando firmemente en querer arrancarle el atuendo con los dientes. Volvió a toser levemente.- Si, estoy bien. –Se frotó el pecho- Me ahogué. –Harry reparó en su camisón.- Por suerte no lo desperté.- observó a Benjamín y Harry también lo hizo.

-¿Qué haces con ese camisón?- Ella levantó la mirada con las mejillas sonrosadas.

-No encontré el pijama.- El se sentó en la mesa ratona y la miró muy fijamente.

-Eso es porque tienes un terrible despelote en tu habitación- le dijo, pero no era una reprimenda. Ella sonrió y asintió, haciendo una mueca tan casual como seductora.

-Tienes razón. El orden no es lo mío.- Harry le acomodó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. Ante el contacto ella susurró…- Harry…

-¿Si?- ese Si, fue con lujuria.

-Deberíamos…- _hacer__ el__ amor,_ pensó el.-…hablar, ¿no?

-OH sí, eso.- dijo Harry- ¿Por dónde empezamos?- _Tal__ vez__ quitándole__ el__ camisón__ es __un __buen __comienzo._

-¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

-No- sonrió él.

-¿Que significa lo que pasó en Euphoria? – preguntó ella abrazando sus rodillas con nerviosismo.

-No lo sé…

-¿No lo sabes? – espetó Ginny indignada-Dijiste que te pasaban cosas conmigo… ¿era mentira verdad? – se atajó. Harry rió por la preocupación de Ginny, nada común en ella.- ¿De qué te ríes?

-¿Te importa? – Ella no entendía- ¿Te importa si me pasan o no cosas contigo?

-No- mintió ella. Harry sonrió, sabía que no era cierto.- Deja de sonreír así…

-¿Así cómo?- preguntó Harry con voz seductora. _"__Si __que __es__ bueno__ el__ efecto__ de__ esa __poción_", pensó Ginny

-No lo sé…- suspiró.- Harry yo quiero que sepas que…- el se acercó un poco más logrando estremecerla- no, te acerques… -nocivamente para ella, Harry volvió a sonreír- Quiero aclararte que no puedes divertirte conmigo, yo…

-Por sino lo recuerdas, te diviertes con cualquiera que se te cruce, ¿por qué no conmigo?

-Porque…- _porque__ te __amo-_ No puedo Harry y punto.- empezó a temblar cuando él le puso una mano en la rodilla.

-¿Tienes miedo?

-¿A qué te refieres?- Harry suspiró.

-Se que prometí no volver a tocar el tema… pero lo que tu viviste con Malfoy tal vez…- seguía sin sacar la mano y Ginny no podía razonar sus palabras.

-No sentí miedo hoy cuando…

-Lo noté-contestó él y Ginny se puso roja y desvió su mirada.-¡La señorita descarada tiene vergüenza!- concluyó Harry sorprendido y la obligó a mirarlo.

-Deja de burlarte de mí, Harry- le dijo dolida. El la acarició, era tan inocente.

-¿Qué sentiste en Euphoria?- Ginny maldijo la pregunta. _Justamente __eso, __euforia,__ alegría, __deseo,__ ¡locura!_ No, no iba a decirlo, ¿Qué le importaba a él? De repente se acordó de Malfoy. El sexo con él había sido forzado y no habían concretado más que dos veces. Ginny sólo lo había hecho a presión, cuando estaba borracha, sólo para que Malfoy no la dejara. Y luego había intentado tener relaciones con otros, pero no había podido soltarse con ninguno, los rechazaba en cuanto ellos se acercaban…Con Malfoy había empezado y terminado toda su experiencia sexual. Y lo vivido con Harry… simplemente ella no había podido rechazarlo… Harry, la doblegaba en cuerpo y alma.- ¿Ginny?

-Es la primera vez que me ocurre algo así- respondió ella por fin- Es la primera vez que no siento rechazo cuando alguien… tu sabes…- Harry sonrió y recorrió su pierna con los dedos.- ¿Qué haces? – el sonrió pícaramente- Que no te tenga rechazo sexual no significa que no pueda romperte el la cara, Potter.

-¿Qué tienes para decir sobre lo que pasó? –volvió a indagar Harry.

-Bueno…- _"__Fue __fabuloso, __increíble,__ la __verdad__ estás__ para__ el__ infarto__ y_…", era demasiado decirle todo eso.- Quiero decir, fue bueno…

-¿Bueno nada más? – dijo él con arrogancia. Ginny se indignó.- No te enojes…

-A ti te gustó más que a mi – _es __cierto_, pensó Harry deslizando su mano- y… no hagas eso- Harry siguió con su mano hasta la parte superior de sus muslos. Ginny tenía piel de gallina, pero no era por el frío. Harry no retiraba la mano aún. Ginny respiró hondo.

-Tú quieres que lo haga…y yo también quiero hacerlo…- Definitivamente, Harry abandonó todo tipo de reparo, estaba loco por ella y había decidido dejarse llevar. Tanto fue así que Ginny pensó que se parecía más al Harry de antes que al estructurado señor Limón.

-Estás caliente conmigo, Potter, ¿y por eso abandonaste tu rol de señor correcto?

-Sí- Harry, a pesar de su nueva valentía, no estaba preparado para reafirmar lo dicho en Euphoria, que la quería…

-Entonces ve y que te atienda la imbécil de Kate- contestó Ginny enojada. Se levantó con brusquedad, no iba a permitir que Harry jugase con ella, no podía, iba a salir lastimada. Harry también lo hizo.

-Te gusta este jueguito, lo haces para que te detenga, ¿verdad?

-Lo que pasó en _Euphoria_ fue un maldito error Potter!- chilló Ginny pensando: _"__error__del__Veritaserum__"_.- ¿Por qué no te vas con Kate para que saque las ganas?

-Te recuerdo que tú también tienes quién te las saque…- le reprochó él.

-Y lo hace muy bien- retrucó Ginny haciendo que Harry sienta miles de espinas en el pecho.

-¿Te acostaste con Lynch?- preguntó temiendo la respuesta.

-Sí- mintió Ginny. -Me voy a dormir.- y caminó hacia la cocina para llevar el vaso de jugo; Harry la siguió mirando sus esbeltas piernas blancas. Ella lo sintió detrás de sí misma. Harry la giró y la tomó de la cintura atrayéndola a sí mismo. – Me acosté con Lynch, Potter…

-No te creo…

-Suéltame…

-No quieres que lo haga… - acercó su boca a la de ella.

-No, por favor, no me lo hagas más difícil…

-Sí.- dijo él y la besó separándole los labios con lentitud. Ella no se resistió.

-Tengo novio, señor Limón - el puso mala cara.

-No volverás a ver a Collen…

-¿Que derechos crees tener sobre mí?

-Todos…

Volvió a besarla eufóricamente. La subió a la mesada y comenzaron a frotarse con desesperación. Ginny lo rodeó con sus piernas aprisionándolo a sí misma. Se soltó de su boca y le mordisqueó con sensualidad la oreja. Harry gimió y la agarró de los pelos con suavidad sonriendo con una mueca pervertida. Ginny sonrió también. Harry bajó sus manos a los breteles de ese camisón y por fin hizo lo que siempre quiso hacer: lo abrió de un tirón, destrozándolo y dejando a Ginny casi desnuda. Ella no llevaba sostén. Se sintió vulnerable y Harry lo notó, pero se apresuró a besarle el cuello para sacarle la vergüenza en un segundo. Ella arqueó su espalda cuando su lengua rozó los pechos y llegó a los pezones. Harry presionó su pelvis en su parte íntima y Ginny gimió fuertemente. Sin embargo, no quiso quedarse atrás y le sacó la parte de arriba del pijama en unos segundos. Acarició sus abdominales y bajó a su parte íntima con los dedos… Harry sabía que no tenía mucha experiencia y lo sorprendió lo bien que lo estaba seduciendo…

-Eres perversa… - Ginny sonrió. En su distracción Harry le arrancó las bragas con premura. No fue muy difícil, los costados eran sólo finos hilos. Ginny hubiese querido que apagara la luz, estaba completamente desnuda. Harry le comió la boca antes de que siga pensando y ella se aferró a su alborotado cabello disfrutando esa magnífica sensación. Cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió Harry estaba en igualdad de condiciones. La alzó nuevamente para acomodarse…- Gin… - le habló Harry entrecortado.- ¿Tú te cuidas?

-¿Qué?

-¡Si te cuidas! – la apuró él. No iba a poder detenerse a buscar un condón y rogara que Ginny le dijera que sí.

-Si...- contestó Ginny segura. El sonrió- Harry…- él la alzó con impresionante destreza y la penetró. Ginny volvió a gemir pero esta vez de dolor… luego se entregó a él, sintiendo el sudor de Harry en su cuerpo, temblando de placer cuando él apuró el movimiento. Ambos abrieron los ojos y se miraron hundidos en el contacto visual y corporal. Ginny hincó las uñas en sus hombros para descargar la dulce tortura de ese placer, cerrando los ojos con el cuello hacia atrás y su cortina pelirroja entre los dedos de Harry… tenerlo adentro suyo era tan satisfactorio y mucho mejor de lo que se había imaginado…acompañó los movimientos de Harry con mayor euforia y desesperación, haciendo que él respirara entrecortado y tironeara más de su cabello… hasta que ambos al unísono alcanzaron el éxtasis final.

-Gin…-Harry la abrazó. Ella emitió un gemido, parecido a un ronroneo. Se miraron a los ojos.

El corazón de Harry palpitaba casi a los gritos. La amaba, definitivamente la amaba. Se había enamorado por primera vez, y tenía la certeza que eso que sentía era para siempre. ¿Debía decírselo? No, no debía. ¿Y si ella se asustaba? Ginny lo besó y eso lo sacó de su encandilamiento. Cuando se separaron ella se perdió en sus ojos verdes.

-No lo puedo creer…- dijo Ginny.

-Tampoco yo…- la besó, pero ella lo separó rápidamente.- Ginny, ¿que…?

-¡Benjamín!… no hemos estado nada bien con él…-Ginny miró hacia el living con culpa. El bebé no se había enterado de nada. Ginny se bajó de la mesada, completamente desnuda. Tomó la parte de arriba del pijama de Harry y se lo puso. Le quedaba enorme. Harry se vestía rápidamente. Se llegó hacia el living y Ginny estaba acunándolo para llevarlo a su camita. Ella estaba decidida a no mirarlo.- Harry… - dijo con su vista puesta en Benjamín.- Me voy a dormir…

-¿Ginny?- la llamó él para que lo mirase. Le tomó la pera y la obligó a hacerlo, pero Ginny lo apartó.- ¿Qué ocurre?

-No sé como mirarte a la cara…-dijo ella con vergüenza. Harry sonrió. Amaba su ingenuidad.- Me he acostado contigo…

-¡Me di cuenta!- Exclamó Harry riendo.

-Nunca hago esto tan rápido – se excusó Ginny.

-Típico.

-¿Típico?- se encendió ella.

-Todas dicen lo mismo.

-Yo no soy como todas…-le espetó Ginny.- Sólo estuve con… - se interrumpió, sabiendo que había metido la pata.

-No te preocupes, ya sabía que no te habías acostado con Lynch.- dijo Harry triunfante.

-Maldito… no se cómo pude… ya sabes, lo de recién…

-¿Estás arrepentida?- preguntó Harry con miedo.

-No- le salió sin pensar. El sonrió.- Es que nunca creí que tú …

-Yo tampoco- confesó él.- Pero…- se encogió de hombros y la besó sonriendo.

-Señor limón…- dijo Ginny

-No soy un limón, ya lo has comprobado.-dijo él dulcemente. Ella se prendió de su nuca y lo besó con pasión.

-Basta, me voy a dormir…

-No…

-¿Cómo que no, Potter? – Bostezó- Son casi las diez y no hemos dormido nada… ¿o tú quieres que de nuevo…?– rió. Harry negó, sonriendo también.

-Quiero que duermas conmigo.-aclaró, acariciando su rostro.

-¿En serio?- se sorprendió ella- Antes no estabas contento con eso…- el rió.- ¿Y Benjamín?

-Llevaremos la cuna a mi cuarto.

Cuando ya estaban acostados, Ginny le preguntó:

-¿Por qué me preguntaste si me cuidaba?

-¿Lo haces, verdad? – dijo Harry asustado.

-Por supuesto que sí – dijo Ginny, la cual, odiaba las pociones y había optado por tomar pastillas anticonceptivas _muggles_.- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-¿Te imaginas el espécimen que puede salir de una mezcla nuestra?- rió Harry, no tan espantado con la idea. Ginny también lo hizo.

-Una locura… - coincidió – ¿Pero no quisieras tener hijos algún día?

-Si…- dijo Harry- Algún día muy lejano, es demasiada responsabilidad… - le acarició el hombro.

-Tienes razón- Ginny bostezó y se dio vuelta- Hasta mañana… - Harry alzó una ceja ante su indiferencia

-Ven aquí – la atrajo de la cintura por detrás, y besó su hombro.- Así me gusta más…- olió su perfume- Hasta mañana…

-mmm…- ronroneó ella.

Dos días después.

Harry y Ginny empezaron a estar juntos…en realidad, empezaron a tener sexo cuantas veces se les plazca, y eso significaba varias veces por día, o cada vez que podían. Pese a que ninguno de los dos había patentado la relación, se trataban como si fuesen novios. No se atrevían a decir lo que sentían, por miedo a espantar al otro. Simplemente pasaban los mejores momentos juntos, disfrutando de la mutua compañía. Ginny no podía creer lo adicto que era Harry al sexo, la buscaba por todos lados para hacerlo en lugares prohibidos, la acosaba y eso le encantaba… se sentía adicta a su piel y a su cuerpo. Lo amaba más aún que hacía años. Tracy y Tiff sabían de la relación y se llenaban de grandeza al decir que ellas ya lo habían vaticinado a hace meses.

-¿Contra el árbol? – preguntó Tiffany cuando Ginny relató los detalles. Merendaban en Las Tres escobas.

-Sí…- dijo Ginny, sin vergüenza.

-¡Eres de lo peor! – dijo Tracy y miró alrededor.- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó mirando a un hombre petiso e infinitamente deforme sentado en la mesa del fondo. Sus amigas también miraron.

-Pobre…- dijo Ginny. El rostro de ese viejo se le hizo tremendamente familiar.

-Es sólo alguien mayor…- contestó Hermione, sin darle importancia- ¿Besaste a Harry contra el árbol de _Euphoria_?

-¿El árbol qué habrá hecho de malo para que lo usen de hotel transitorio? – dijo Tracy

-No sólo lo besó… -dijo Tiff.

-Fue sólo un poco de…- empezó Ginny

-Era hora que se saquen las ganas…- dijo Hermione acunando a Rosie entre las mantas.

-¿Pueden dejarme hablar? – se ofuscó Ginny.

-Y no te lo follaste ahí mismo porque hacía frío, estoy segura.- dijo Tiffany mientras mojaba el chupete de Benjamín en la azúcar y se lo daba.

-Los sanadores no aconsejan eso…- la reprendió Hermione, pero todas las ignoraron.

-¡Él tuvo la culpa! – Se defendió Ginny.- Vino y me provocó, me dio un beso...

-Y tú, la pobre niña acosada por el sexy sanador no tuviste otra alternativa que acceder…- dijo Tracy irónicamente. Hermione rió.

-¿Qué esperaban que hiciera? – dijo Ginny riendo.- Viene lo más campante y me dice que… y luego me da un beso… ¡una no es de madera! – rió.

-¿Qué te dijo?- preguntó Tiff.

-Nada importante.- mintió Ginny, decidida a no creer las palabras de Harry.

-Bueno la especie de veritaserum surtió efecto…- dijo Tiff sin pensar.

-¿Qué? ¿Le dieron a Harry el veritaserum?- preguntó Hermione entre sorprendida y enojada. Ginny bufó.

-¡Fue idea de Tracy!

-Ey, claro que no…

-¡Esa poción es ilegal! ¿Cómo se les ocurre? – las reprendió Hermione.

-No usamos veritaserum real, Hermione- le aclaró Tiff.- Era sólo una imitación de Sortilegios Weasley…- Hermione abrió los ojos muy grandes. Ginny suspiró, le dolía ese detalle.

-Ya sabía que Harry sólo se acercó a mi porque estaba drogado.- dijo resignada.- De todas maneras, les agradezco el favor, no las culpo…

-Harry confesó su amor…- dijo Tracy

-No, no hay pociones para el amor… - negó Hermione. Y Tracy y Tiff otra vez, levantaron los brazos por la canción de Sui Generis- OH, cállense, les digo no fue así.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Ginny.

-La poción de la verdad de Sortilegios Weasley es trucha.- dijo Hermione.- No pasó los controles de calidad…

-¡Pero si en la etiqueta decía que surtía un efecto parecido al Veritaserum! – objetó Tracy.

-Y la poción que le dimos a Ginny – la pelirroja le arrojó una mirada podrida a su amiga- ¡sí que funcionó!

-Ron estuvo trabajando en el asunto; Dream y Felix Felicis funcionaban…- explicó Hermione.- Con respecto al Veritaserum… – se puso roja- los gemelos necesitaban aumentar las ventas, así que mintieron un poco con respecto a esa poción ya que jamás pudieron imitar al Veritaserum real ni lograr los mismos efectos, sólo dilataba las pupilas…- el corazón de Ginny latía con fuerza. Su cuñada la miró.- Harry se acercó a ti en Navidad porque quiso, no lo guió ninguna poción. – Ella no contestó pero la deleitó sobremanera lo que había escuchado y suspiró profundamente, conteniéndose de festejar la noticia que le estaba dando Hermione.

-Oh, quería llevarme ese mérito…- se lamentó Tiff.

-Felix Felicis ayudó a Ginny- la consoló Tracy.

-¡Son geniales! – las felicitó Ginny.

-¡Te estás tirando a Potter gracias a nosotras!- dijo Tiff – Deberías agradecernos de por vida…

-En definitiva, en Grimmauld Place, completaron todo lo que empezaron en Navidad.- concluyó Hermione.

-Pobre Benja…-dijo Tracy y Ginny se puso bordó

-No me recuerdes eso, aún me siento culpable por…

-Si Ron supiera que su amigo se está revolcando con su hermanita…- dijo Tiff.

-Ron esta contento con la noticia- intervino Hermione- Pero prefiere no saber los detalles…- Ginny rió.

-No voy a dejar de acostarme con Harry.- dijo con descaro- Estoy pasándola bomba…

-Tienes cara de bien atendida.- corroboró Tracy guiñando un ojo.

-Me mata…- dijo Tiffany.

-¿Qué te mata? –preguntó Ginny.

-Como quieres disfrazar todo esto como un simple flirteo…-respondió la morocha.

-Oh, es alevoso.- coincidió Tracy

-¿No quedaron en nada?- preguntó Hermione.

-En pasarla bien. Y viviremos juntos.- bromeó Ginny.

-¡Se quieren hacer los liberales! – dijo Tiffany.

-Vamos, si Harry te exigió que dejes a Lynch…- dijo Hermione, haciendo una afirmación, pero preguntando a la vez.

-Sí. Pero no he hablado con Collen todavía… -contestó Ginny- no se muy bien como encarar la cuestión…

-¿La cuestión de pegarle una patada en culo?- describió Tiff.

-Pobre Collen…- dijo Tracy.

-Pues deberías apurarte cuñada porque Harry dejó a Kate.- le advirtió Hermione. Ginny abrió los ojos, porque desconocía ese importante dato. Se quedó tildada pensando. ¿Por qué Harry había dejado a Kate? ¿Y porqué no le había comentado nada? Ella nunca le puso ningún tipo de condición, aunque se moría por hacerlo, pero no se creía quién para ejercer ese derecho. Después de todo Harry y ella sólo eran…amigos con derecho. Ginny era demasiado orgullosa y sentía miedo de demostrarle posesión y un interés más allá del que se mostraban a la hora de tener sexo… ¿Qué significaba la actitud de Harry? No quería ilusionarse, no quería pensar que él tal vez sentía algo pero ella… pero mierda, ya lo estaba pensando.

-Me estás jodiendo… ¡¿dejó a la mononeurona?- dijo Tiff, incrédula. Ginny no la escuchó, seguía maquinando.

-A mi no me sorprende.- dijo Tracy sin pensar- Está enamorado de Ginnix…

-Descubriste América- musitó Hermione, divertida.- ¿Ginny puedes quitar esa cara de idiota?

-¿Eh?

-Diablos – se quejó Tiff.- Ahora debemos soportarla babeando por el Señor Limón…

-La misma que tienes tú cuando miras a Thomas- dijo Ginny.

-No me hables de Blair! – se quejó ella.

-¿Qué pasó en Navidad luego de que Rose naciera?- preguntó Hermione mirando a Tracy y Tiffany

-Nos fuimos a un _after_. Había una fiesta de disfraces allí- contó Tracy.

-¿Se disfrazaron?- preguntó Ginny

-No, no contábamos con disfraces.- aclaró Tracy- Tiffany empezó a besarse con un encapuchado disfrazado de dementor… -Tiff estaba seria, demasiado seria para ser ella.- y yo estaba aburrida, tuve que hacer el enorme sacrificio de degustar al manjar de su amigo…

-El enorme sacrificio, sí.- dijo Hermione con sorna.

-¿Qué pasó con el manjar?- dijo Ginny

-Desafortunadamente…- continuó Tracy riendo.- apareció Troy Blair y el hijo de puta le dijo al manjar que yo era lesbiana…- Hermione rió.

-¡No!- dijo Ginny incrédula.- ¿Qué le hiciste?

-Lo golpeó…- fue Tiffany quién contestó.

-Estaba celoso- comentó Hermione acariciando a su hija.

-No, sólo quiere cagarme la vida- contradijo Tracy- Pero no lo logrará, la venganza está en proceso… –hizo un ademán, dejando el tema aparte-La historia no termina ahí…

-No sigas…- rogó Tiffany.

-¡¿Cómo que no? – se quejaron Ginny y Hermione.

-El bombón…-retomó la palabra Tracy haciendo caso omiso de Tiff- se saca la máscara… y Tiff…

-No me lo recuerdes, ¡por favor! – imploró Tiffany avergonzada.

-¿Qué pasó?- dijo Ginny desesperada de curiosidad.

-No…

-Cállate Tiffany, deja de interrumpir…- musitó Hermione, harta.

-Se sacó la máscara…- dijo Tracy- y resultó ser que el bomboncito no era otro que Thomas…Troy y yo nos estábamos matando a trompadas…

-No mientas –dijo Tiff sólo para desviar la conversación – tú le pegabas, él se defendía.

-Como sea. Tiffany… – Tracy la nombraba como si su amiga no estuviera ahí-… aún viendo que era Thomas el encapuchado… siguió besándolo…

-Ah bueno- dijo Ginny riendo- Te gusta Blair menor, esto es increíble…

-Primero le pegué una cachetada.- se defendió Tiff.

-Y seguro que después volviste a besarlo…- adivinó Hermione riendo.- Me gusta la pareja, están aprobados.

-Pareja, las pelotas- contestó Tiffany.

-¿Tiene las pelotas parejas? – rió Ginny.- O sea que ya le viste las pelotas…

-No sé qué me ocurrió, -se excusó Tiffany avergonzada- fue un desliz…- besó la cabeza Benjamin.

-Desliz que no terminó allí, porque te invitó a salir y aceptaste.-le dijo Tracy.

-Asume que te gusta Blair.- exigió Ginny apuntándola con el dedo.

-Asume que amas a Potter- le retrucó la otra. Hermione miró la hora.

-No voy a esperar que asuman nada, debo irme.- anunció. – Ron me matará y ahora que lo pienso Ginny, Harry hará lo mismo contigo, así que ve a tu casa pronto.

-Lo haré…

-Ginny…- la llamó Hermione.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo te esta yendo en el escuadrón?- Ginny miró a Tracy y Tiff con odio- Lo descubrí sola Ginny, no le eches la culpa a ellas…solo confirmaron mis sospechas…

-¡No tenías que decirlo, Hermione! – se quejó Tracy.

-Ustedes son dos…- empezó Ginny apretando los dientes.

-Ya nos perdonarás… -rió Tiffany, sin preocupación.

-¿Le dirás a Ron? – preguntó Ginny a Hermione.

-No… pero deberías hacerlo tú…- suspiró. – Y que sea la última vez que me ocultas algo…- sonrió y Ginny también lo hizo. Ella se levantó y las otras hicieron lo mismo.

-Mierda…- se descargó Tiff, mientras Ginny le quitaba a Benjamín de las manos.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Acabo de darme cuenta…-la miró.- ¡Que ganaste la apuesta!

-Oh no, no debías recordárselo…- se lamentó Tracy.

-¡Es cierto! – Dijo la pelirroja, feliz- Me deben todos los cigarrillos que me prometieron…

-Gin, ya no fumas.-le recordó Hermione.

-No importa, los puedo vender…

-¡Mercenaria!- dijo Tiff, y todas rieron, mientras salían del bar.

El viejo deforme del rincón, esperó un momento y luego también se retiró del bar.

Ginny llegó a la casa temprano. Hacía un frío terrible y faltaba poco para fin de año. Al entrar y ver la sala vacía, extrañó a Harry y deseó que vuelva pronto de San Mungo. Ginny estaba ordenando sus trajes y organizando nuevos shows para _Euphoria_, cuando el timbre sonó. Fue a abrir la puerta con una inusual sonrisa en el rostro, que se desdibujó cuando vio quién era…

-Collen- lo saludó Ginny agradeciendo que Harry no estuviese.

-¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó el chico parco. Tenía los brazos cargados de papeles y un enorme abrigo.

-Claro.- dijo ella- Estoy con Benjamín… siéntate.- Él no le hizo caso solo se limitó a dejar su abrigo en el sillón.

-Ordenando los diminutos trajes por lo que veo…- comentó el chico- Quería hablar contigo…

-Yo también- dijo Ginny.

-En Navidad me dejaste sólo.- le dijo- Para irte con Potter…

-Lo siento- se disculpó ella.

-Me debes una explicación…

-Sí.- concedió Ginny suspirando.- Te mereces sinceridad.

-Gracias- dijo él con sarcasmo.

-Lo siento Collen – repitió Ginny- Yo… no puedo mentirte a ti.

-¿Y bien?

-Estoy enamorada de Harry.- el chico no se sorprendió.

-¿Él te corresponde?

-No lo sé.- dijo Ginny con cierto pesar.- Pero estoy con él.- eso sí sorprendió a Collen y los papeles se le cayeron al piso. Ginny se agachó al instante para ayudarlo. Eran historias clínicas.

-Deja, no hace falta que ayudes- dijo Collen enojado, mezclando todo.

-No, deja que te ayude… no los mezcles…- respondió nerviosa. Tomó uno de los papeles y la fotografía de una mujer rubia le produjo un cosquilleo extraño en su interior.- ¿Quién es ella?

-Allison, un paciente que estaba…- Collen se interrumpió- ¿Qué importa? No puedo creer lo que has hecho… esperaba sinceridad de ti….- Se levantaron y Ginny le entregó la historia clínica de la mujer. Estaba avergonzada.

-Discúlpame, Collen…- dijo colorada- Fue algo inesperado…

-¡Eres de lo peor! – se sublevó el chico, indignado.- Y una desagradecida…

-¡No te enojes!

-¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso?- tomó su abrigo

-Espera, no te vayas, quiero disculparme contigo…

-Lo siento Ginny, no puedo…

-¿Hablarás con tu tío? – preguntó ella asustada.

-Es lo único que te importa, ¿verdad?- Collen estaba colérico.- Tu empleo…

-¡No, claro que no! – exclamó Ginny

-¿Te acostaste con Potter?- ella no contestó y el descifró lo peor en su mirada.

-¡No pude evitarlo Collen! ¡Sé que estuve pésimo! – se cubrió la cara con las manos.

-No le diré nada a mi tío.- dijo él con los labios fruncidos. – La verdad es que me duele porque estaba interesado en ti, Ginny.

-Lo siento- se volvió a disculpar ella.- De verdad.- Él acarició su rostro.

-Lo sé-concedió él más calmado.

-¿Podemos ser amigos?

-¿Crees que Potter te dejará? - contestó Collen sonriendo amargamente. Ginny resopló.- No sé si pueda ser amigo tuyo, Ginny.

-Soy una basura.- musitó ella con la cabeza gacha.

-Yo no debí hacerme ilusiones contigo.- dijo el chico, chascando la lengua.- Pero es mejor que haya sido prematuramente sino hubiese sido peor.

-Eres positivo- sonrió Ginny.- ¿Crees que algún día puedas perdonarme?

-Lo haré, no estoy enamorado de ti.

-Eso dolió.-rió Ginny y lo abrazó.- Gracias…

-Debí suponer que Potter era demasiada competencia para mí.

-No digas eso, no es así. Ya encontrarás a tu chica, vas a ver… - el se puso el abrigo- No te vayas…

-Debo irme Ginny- le dijo – Pero antes, quiero decirte algo…- ella lo miró- Si realmente amas a Harry, debes decirle sobre tu puesto de Auror.

-¿Qué?

-Eso.- contestó Collen- Y debes hacerlo tú. Las mentiras terminan mal.

-Te pareces a tu tío…

-Piénsalo. Te lo digo por experiencia- giró sobre sus talones y se fue. Ginny se quedó pensando y entró a la casa… el sonido de celular con la canción de Gloria Trevi, sonó. Ginny no reconoció el número.

-Hola…-contestó.

-_Amorcito__…_

-¿Qué quieres?- espetó Ginny.

-_Hablar __contigo, __por __supuesto__…_

-¡Déjame en paz, Draco!

-_No __conviene__ que __me__ trates __mal__…__-_ dijo Malfoy sereno.

-Voy a cortar…- avisó Ginny

-_No__ lo__ hagas__…_ - amenazó Malfoy- _Ahora__ que__ estás __con__ Potter __ se te subieron __los __humos__,__nena__…_

-Vete a la mierda…

-_Te__ conviene__ que __nos __encontremos__…__-_dijo Malfoy- _Necesito __hablar __contigo__…_

-¡No tenemos nada que hablar!

-_A__Potter__le__encantará__saber__a__qué__te__dedicas__por__la__mañana_…- Ginny se puso pálida.

-No se de que me estás hablando…

-Hazte la tonta- rió él, disfrutando su temor.- _Volveré __a __llamar__ y__ nos __vamos__ a __ver,__ adiós__ Weasley__…_

-No…- Malfoy había cortado.- ¡Hijo de puta! –dijo Ginny enojada y se puso a redactar un mensaje para sus amigas, contándole todo.

000

Harry estaba ordenando los últimos papeles en San Mungo. Cualquiera que lo analizaba podía notar grandes cambios en él: su cabello lo volvía a tener alborotado como en épocas anteriores y el consultorio estaba increíblemente desordenado. Había olvidado de varias historias clínicas en Grimmauld Place y tuvo que disculparse con los pacientes por aquella atípica desprolijidad. Sus colegas no dejaban de cargarlo por su distracción a causa de esa chica de cabellos rojizos, que lo deslumbraba día a día. Sonrió y se inclinó en los asientos, estirándose. Se sentía feliz, _eufórico_. Sobre todo después de decirle a Kate que su relación estaba terminada. La chica no reaccionó bien ante eso, lo había insultado. En San Mungo todos comentaban que _El__ señor __limón_ –el apodo de Ginny ya era más famoso que el mismo Harry- había dejado a la dulce y buena de Kate, y que, gracias a eso, Harry Potter dejó de ser un señor limón, sumado a todos los sucesos de Navidad, se reían por lo bajo, comentando sobre "un accidente sanitario". Él sabía cómo habían sido las cosas, Ginny se lo había aclarado. Sin embargo, ninguna de las tres recordó decir que los pedos de Kate Kingdom eran producto de un infortunado accidente, ni tampoco la utilización de las otras dos pociones. Los sanadores se burlaban de Kate y Harry se sentía sumamente culpable por esa falta de respeto. Para colmo de males, Harry como el cobarde que aún continuaba siendo, la dejó por teléfono para conservar su integridad física. Se lo había confesado a Hermione pero se arrepintió cuando su amiga rió durante horas de su suerte. _"__Eso __es __por __meterte__ con__frígidas__"__,_ le había dicho… Y por supuesto, estaba seguro que la castaña se lo contaría a Ron en cuanto tuviera la primera oportunidad… Parpadeó, y aunque su mente quiso evadirlo, pero recordó aquel nefasto llamado…

-_Kate, __disculpa __lo__ que __pasó __en __Navidad__ – __Harry __creyó__ conveniente __empezar __así._

_-¿Disculpas? ¿Eso es lo único que tienes para decir? – dijo Kate enojada._

_-Lo siento…_

_-Esa pendeja del demonio me humilla y tu…_

_-Tú tomaste la poción pensando que era un perfume…- le recordó Harry cansinamente._

_-Mentira, ellas me dijeron que me pruebe, que era un perfume de Dior- mintió Kate._

_-Escucha…_

_-No te escucho una mierda, quiero aclararte no vamos a seguir si continúas viviendo con esa pendeja de mierda, ¿me escuchaste?_

_-No quiero que sigamos de todas maneras – dijo Harry, saturado de su actitud._

_-¿Qué dijiste? ¿Oí bien?_

_-Perdóname Kate, tu no te mereces que haga esto pero…_

_-¡Eres un hijo de puta Potter! No me vas a dejar, ¿me oíste?_

_-Kate, yo no siento nada por tí- dijo Harry, con muy poco tacto- Eres magnífica pero no…_

_-Te vas con ella, ¿verdad?_

_-¿Qué? No… -mintió Harry_

_-¡Eres un maldito arrogante Harry Potter y te aseguro que algún día lamentarás lo que estás haciendo! _

_-Kate, discúlpame…_

_-Eres un cobarde, ¿por qué no me lo dices en la cara?_

_-¡Me golpearás!- dijo Harry seguro- Y no quiero que estés mal…_

_-Él único que terminará mal, eres tú, ¡te lo juro! ¡Nadie me usa y vive para contarlo!_

_-Kate, lo nuestro no era una relación que marchaba bien… somos muy diferentes y…_

_-¡No marchaba bien porque tú estás caliente con la hermana de Ron!-dijo Kate enardecida- ¡Es chirusa te llevará al infierno, te lo aseguro!_

_-No, estás pensando cualquier cosa Kate…_

_-¡Es la verdad! Ya verás de lo que soy capaz, Harry Potter!_

_-Kate, discúlpame…_

_-¡Métete las disculpas donde no te da el sol, fracasado! –Cortó._

Harry volvió al presente, quitando a Kate de su cabeza en cuestión de segundos, no le hacía bien pensar en ella. Ahora estaba feliz, su vida había cambiado por completo. Estar con Ginny, haber dado ese importante paso de animarse a besarla, fue revitalizador para Harry. La amaba como nunca había querido una mujer, amaba su cuerpo desnudo en la cama luego de hacer el amor, despertar a su lado… y luego jugar los tres con Benjamín en la cama, divertirse juntos, compartir la vida. Ella lo hacía feliz como nunca lo había sido en su vida, se sentía completo, capaz de todo. Se reprochaba no haberse animado antes a besarla y a tomar la iniciativa… que actitud necia había tenido… pero ya no importaba el tiempo perdido, ahora nadie lo separaría de Ginny, el se encargaría de eso. En la radio sonaba un tema pegadizo, que el conocía bastante bien…

-_Tu__ perfume__ es__ el __veneno__ que__ contamina __el__ aire__ que__ tu__ pelo __corta,__ que__ me __corta__ hasta __el __habla __y__ el__ entendimiento __porque __es __la __droga __que __vuelve__ mi__ cabeza__ loca_…-tarareó, sonriendo tontamente.

-Cara de bobo.- lo sobresaltó Ron entrando a su oficina sin permiso.

-¡Ron!- sonrió Harry y apagó la radio, poniéndose rojo.

-Ver tu cara te juro que me deprime.- dijo Ron ofuscado. Se sentó.

-¿Por qué te deprime?

-Me imagino que habrá hecho Ginny para dejarte así. –Harry sonrió.- No, no me cuentes.

-No lo haré.- replicó Harry.- ¿Tomamos unas cervezas?- Ron se sorprendió.

-¿Harry Potter bebiendo _alcohol_? ¿Y en su lugar de trabajo?- Harry rió.- Esto es inaudito.

-Sólo es un poco de cerveza- sacó dos botellas muggles del pequeño refrigerador y le entregó una. Ron bebió.

-Le haré un monumento a Ginny, te lo aseguro-dijo alegremente

-¿Por qué?

-Extrañaba al Harry de antes.- dijo Ron – ¡Hasta estás más lindo! El pelo con gel no te favorecía amigo…

-Vete a la mierda- le dijo Harry riendo.

-¿Hablaste con Kate? – preguntó Ron.

-Ya te lo dijo Hermione, ¿para qué preguntas?- Harry no quería recordar ese episodio.

-Si, me lo dijo Hermione, gracias por contármelo tú.- reprochó Ron.

-¿Me estás celando con tu mujer? – preguntó Harry con una media sonrisa en los labios.

-Yo fui primero tu amigo que ella- bromeó Ron.- Además que apruebe tu relación con mi hermana no significa que no te tenga vigilado, Potter…

-La dejé a Kate, si eso te tranquiliza – dijo Harry.

-¿Ginny te dijo que…?

-No, ella no me exigió nada- se anticipó Harry. Ese detalle lo preocupaba…- Pero yo sí le dije que se aleje de Collen…- puntualizó, con el mismo tono preocupado.

-Te lleva de las narices-se burló Ron.

-¿Y tú con Hermione? – rió Harry.

-Eso no es novedad…

-Hablando de ella, ¿cómo esta?

-Hoy se reunía con el trío diabólico… iba a llevar mi niña con esas tres… Ya advertí que serán un mal ejemplo…pobre Rosie- rió.

-Ella no corre peligro, a nosotros nos despellejarán…-comentó Harry.

-Cómo les gusta juntarse a hablar mal de los hombres, ¿no?- dijo Ron indignado.- Es su deporte favorito…

-Tal cual- dijo Harry.

-Me la imagino a Ginny comentándoles el tamaño de tu pene… -dijo Ron y Harry se puso serio.

-Tu saldrías mal parado en esa empresa, amigo…- le contestó sereno.

-No te hagas viril, Potter… – rieron.- ¿Como estas tú? Aunque no se para qué pregunto…

-Siempre te respondes sólo… estoy b…

-Hecho un idiota…- rió Ron.

-No exageres- dijo Harry haciéndose el superado.

-Estás hasta las manos con Ginny.- dijo Ron serio.

-Sólo somos…

-¡Basta de esa ridiculez de amigos con derechos!

-¡Es la verdad!- dijo Harry poco convencido.

-Entonces, ¿eso significa que cada uno tiene libertad para hacer lo que quiera? – Harry se puso serio, ante la lectura que hacía Ron de su relación. Tomó su lapicera sólo para mantener las manos ocupadas.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Tu lo entendiste bien – dijo Ron divertido ante su reciente expresión de preocupación- Significa que pueden acostarse con otros…

-De ninguna manera- respondió Harry, incómodo- Nosotros no podemos hacer eso.

-Entonces no son amigos con derechos…- concluyó Ron sorbiendo cerveza.

-Sí lo somos, pero eso no implica que…

-Estás equivocado, si son amigos con derechos no hay compromisos- Harry lo miró- y tanto Ginny como tú, pueden revolcarse con terceros, sin recibir ni hacer ningún tipo de reclamo…

-No es así nuestra relación…

-Ginny ya ha tenido relaciones de este tipo-la bestia interior de Harry rugió.- y ella siempre decía que eran amigos, pero podían estar con otras…

-¿Ginny dijo eso?- preguntó Harry con intranquilidad.

-Si, pero Hermione me contó que eran sólo besos…ella no tenía sexo- Harry tragó.- y por eso… ¿Dónde vas?

-A casa-dijo Harry y Ron se echó a reír- No te rías bobo…

-Ya se lo que vas a hacer –Ron también se levantó.- Vas a hablar con Ginny y estipular condiciones de amistad…- Harry lo miró.

-Ronald…

-Me gustaría que confieses la verdad- Harry bufó

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Estas enamorado de Ginny, verdad?

-Ron…

-¡Yo te conté a ti cuando amaba a Hermione!

-Eso es mentira, ¡yo me di cuenta sólo!- replicó Harry.

-¡Admítelo!

-Oh, está bien.-Ron sonrió expectante de las palabras mágicas.- Si, estoy enamorado de ella Ron. ¿Contento?

-No puedo creer que lo hayas dicho es…

-¿Se lo vas a decir?

-¡Por supuesto que no! – se ofendió Ron- Es algo que debes decirlo tú!

-Gracias…- Ron lo abrazó pegándole violentas palmadas en la espalda.

-Ese es mi amigo Harrix!- Harry le pegó- ¡No!

00

Harry estacionó en su garaje. Estaba realmente preocupado luego de la charla con Ron. Tenía que hablar con Ginny urgentemente, el no le iba a permitir que pueda besarse con otros por ahí. _"__De __ninguna__ manera,__ Weasley,__ no__ pienses__ que__ negociarás __las __condiciones__ de nuestra amistad como__ hiciste__ con__ las__ de __convivencia__… __si __te __llego __a __ver __besando__ a__ otro__ juro __que__ te __mato__…"_

Se bajó del coche con premura, tomando su maletín de forma apurada. Introdujo la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta… Benjamín jugaba en su corralito de la sala, con uno de los peluches de los admiradores. Ginny en ese momento tiraba el teléfono con bronca al sillón y tenía el rostro pálido.

-Ginny…- la saludó. Dejó su maletín en uno de los sillones.

-Hola…- le dijo ella. Él miró con interrogación el celular y luego a ella.- No es nada, la compañía telefónica muggle que no para de llamar…, son unos pesados.

-Ah…-se acercó hasta estar muy cerca de ella.- ¿Cómo estás? – no esperó respuesta y la besó para nada inocentemente. Se sentía seguro haciéndolo.

-Bien...- dijo ella, perdida en el beso.- ¿Qué tal San Mungo? – Se sentaron en el sofá.

-He estado un poco distraído.- expresó Harry. Ella se acomodó en su hombro. –Oye…quiero que hablemos…

-De que…- dijo ella cerrando los ojos, relajada con su perfume.

-De nosotros- Ginny lo miró a los ojos sin soltarse.- No te alarmes…

-¿Ocurre algo malo?- preguntó ella con miedo, pensando en Malfoy.

-No…- dijo Harry intentando encontrar las palabras justas.- Solo que no quiero que… bueno, nosotros somos amigos con derechos, ¿no? – Ginny asintió sonriendo.

-En eso quedamos…

-Quiero que aclaremos bien qué es eso.- Harry se maldijo: su voz sonó preocupada.

-Pues eso…

-¿Significa que no hay compromisos?- preguntó Harry y Ginny se soltó del abrazo.

-¿Y qué significa que no haya compromisos?

-Que cada uno puede…tú sabes…- dijo Harry

-¿Estar con otras personas?- Harry asintió. Ginny respiró hondo, un vacío la envolvió.- Tu quieres eso, ¿verdad?

-No-contestó Harry y volvió a abrazarla…la aferró más a su cuerpo.- No, y de eso quería hablarte… quería aclarar…

-Yo tampoco quiero eso.- lo interrumpió Ginny y Harry sonrió, aliviado.

-Quiero que hables con Collen y le expliques que estás conmigo- soltó sin poder disimular un milímetro de su enorme interés – No quiero que estés con nadie más.

-Mira que resultó ser posesivo el señor limón- bromeó ella.

-No te hagas la viva…

-Muerta no estoy…-Harry la besó como respuesta.- Y tú deberías… -otro beso fogoso.-Harry, basta, no podemos está Benjamín despierto… además, no me interrumpas…

-¿Hablaste con Lynch?

-Hablaste con Kate…- Ginny directamente lo afirmó.

-¿Ya lo sabes? – dijo Harry sorprendido.- Oh, como no vas a saberlo… ¡Mataré a Hermione!

-¡Soy su amiga! – dijo Ginny riendo-Hoy vino Collen- Harry giró el cuello tan bruscamente que se pudo haber salido de lugar.

-¿Cómo?

-Celoso… - Harry frunció el entrecejo- Sólo hablamos y le expliqué… ¿contento? – dijo Ginny.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Qué me va a decir, pobre.-dijo Ginny con culpa.- Deja de poner esa miradita. Collen es un buen chico Harry y no se merecía que lo trate como lo hice…

-Puede ser…- admitió él sin darle importancia y la miró.- Ven aquí.- de un movimiento Ginny estaba encima de él, a horcajadas.- Estás hermosa hoy, ¿te lo dije? – ella sonrió con las mejillas sonrosadas.

-Qué facilidad tienes para cambiar de tema…- él la besó introduciendo su lengua en la boca, sensualmente. Ella lo cortó con sus manos en el pecho- Me encanta que tengas tu pelo alborotado otra vez…- lo despeinó y el le acarició la cara, sonriendo tontamente.

-Te deseo - otro beso y Ginny lo separó.

-Tú siempre estás deseando eso…- le dijo. Dalma apareció en la escena y se subió al sillón.

-La culpa la tienes tú… -Ginny sonrió y Dalma lamió su hombro.

-Rita…- dijo Ginny.

-¿Que dijiste?- dijo Harry, muy serio de repente.

-Rita…- contestó Ginny- Me gusta más ese nombre para ella…- Harry se estremeció y ella disfrutó de verlo espantado. Ginny lo besó y eso le hizo olvidar a Harry toda la sorpresa de que supiera el verdadero nombre del animal. Harry la aprisionó a su cuerpo con fuerza y Ginny respiró hondo por el contacto. Benjamín largó un llanto en ese instante. Ginny se levantó y lo alzó. Ella a su vez volvió a sentarse encima de Harry.

-Tengo trescientos kilos encima…- bromeó él.

Ginny le pegó en la cabeza riendo.

-Idiota…-Benjamín largó una risita por el coscorrón y Harry también.

-¡Escucha cómo se ríe! – dijo maravillado Harry. – Vuelve a hacerlo Benja…- Ginny le pegó de nuevo a Harry en la cabeza y Benjamín volvió a reír a carcajadas.- ¡Ginny no hagas eso!

-Querías que ría, ¿no?

-Si bueno, pero…- Ginny le comió la boca.- No lo hagas delante de Benjamín…

-Si sigue nuestro ejemplo tendrá su primera vez a los doce meses…- rieron y luego se miraron. Harry se derretía, quería decirle lo que le pasaba… pero era fuerte, demasiado fuerte para su valentía. Nunca había pronunciado esas palabras ni se las había dicho a nadie…

-Realmente, me gustas mucho, Ginny- dijo para aligerar las ganas de expresarle lo que sentía; ella se puso seria, pensando qué corta quedaba la frase para sus sentimientos.- ¿Dije algo malo?

-No…- sonrió acariciándolo mientras Benjamín jugaba con su collar.- A mi no sólo me gustas…- se le escapó.

-¿Ah no? – dijo el con el corazón palpitándole a mil por horas.

-Bueno, no… yo te…-el timbre interrumpió la frase. Harry bufó y Ginny se levantó riendo a atender con Benja en los brazos. Harry le pellizcó el culo descaradamente.- Harry, eres…!- se fue a atender y él la siguió. Abrieron la puerta riendo a carcajadas.

-Hola… – Dijo la voz de Kingsley con alegría.- Disculpen que los moleste a esta hora… Les tengo una buena noticia.- ellos miraron a la mujer que lo acompañaba con curiosidad.- Les presento a Allison Morrison, la madre de Benjamín.

* * *

Acá terminó otro capitulo. Espero ansiosamente reviews y opiniones, no sean malos! solo les llevaría un minuto y me haría muy feliz! por fa! ademas les voy a contestar! =)

un abrazo para todos y hasta el próximo capitulo

Joanne


	15. Morir en tu veneno

**Hola gente! ¿cómo están? Vine a dejarles el capítulo. Agradezco todos los comentarios del capítulo anterior, me encantaron. Gracias por seguir la historia, esto sin ustedes no tendría sentido.**

**Con respecto al capitulo es bastante revelador. Me salió largo gente, y espero no aburrirlos ni cansarlos. Si es así, me lo dicen que no me voy a ofender. Cualquier opinión es bienvenida y sumamente necesaria.**

**Sin nada más que decir, los dejo con el capítulo, espero que les guste!**

* * *

**Capitulo 15**

**Morir en tu veneno**

_Traté de hacer a mi bien tu bien y ves bien que me salió mal._

_**-Hola… – Dijo la voz de Kingsley con alegría.- Disculpen que los moleste a esta hora… Les tengo una buena noticia.- ellos miraron a la mujer que lo acompañaba con curiosidad.- Les presento a Allison Morrison, la madre de Benjamín.**_

A Ginny se le borró la sonrisa de la cara y en su rostro se dibujó una de sorpresa y disgusto. Recordaba el rostro de esa mujer algún lado, pero no tenía claro de dónde… Allison tenía el pelo rubio y los ojos grises. Era una mujer de unos treinta años. Por su físico bien podría ser la madre de Benjamín. El corazón de Ginny palpitó fuerte, aún no podía creer lo que había oído…

-¿Qué?- la voz de Harry la trajo de nuevo al contexto- Usted es la madre de…

-Valentino- susurró la mujer con tristeza. Ginny abrió los ojos más grandes todavía al descubrir el verdadero nombre de ese bebé, el mismo que Tracy había sugerido.- Yo puedo explicarles todo…- miró a Benjamín y atinó a cargarlo pero Ginny dio un paso atrás.- Por favor, es mi…

-¿Está seguro Kingsley? –la interrumpió Ginny, desconfiada.

-¿Podemos pasar?- dijo Kingsley visiblemente incómodo.

-Claro…- dijo Harry.

Se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina. Ginny seguía sosteniendo al bebé con todas sus fuerzas. Harry sirvió café. Allison miraba a Benjamín con aprensión, sin embargo el bebe no mostraba signos de reconocerla.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Ginny- Me gustaría saber que diablos significa todo esto…

-Ginny – la reprendió Harry- Discúlpenla, está nerviosa…

-Está bien, está bien – apaciguó Kingsley.- Alison se presentó en el ministerio esta mañana.- empezó- Ella es la mamá del bebé, estoy completamente seguro.

-¿Cómo lo está?

-Hicimos unas pruebas de ADN- contestó Kingsley.- Son estudios muggles, ellos son realmente ingeniosos en genética… y no hay maneras mágicas de demostrar lazo sanguíneo…- Ginny suspiró, sabía de qué se trataban esos estudios.

-¿Cuándo le sacaron sangre a mi prin… a Benja? –preguntó sin dejar de mirar a Alison, que tenía los ojos llorosos y se moría por tocar a Benjamín.

-Extrajimos sangre de Benjamín cuando Harry me notificó que había aparecido un bebé en la puerta de su casa.-dijo Kingsley y Ginny lo miró mal por no haberle contado ese detalle- Ella es una bruja.-miró a Allison.

-¿Tienes alguna explicación para lo que hiciste? – le preguntó Harry a la mujer.

-Al fin vamos a lo importante- intervino Ginny con resentimiento.

-Claro que la tiene- dijo Kingsley.

-Cuéntenos.- pidió Harry. Allison suspiró con melancolía.

-Cuando quedé embarazada de Valentino…-empezó con voz nasal.- mi prometido y yo no estábamos bien. Discutíamos muy seguido, porque su madre estaba metida en nuestra relación…-miró a su hijo y se le iluminaron los ojos- ella nunca me aceptó dentro de su familia, porque yo soy hija de muggles…- derramó varias lágrimas- y porque no pertenezco a la clase pudiente…

-Eso no explica porqué Benjamín…- empezó Ginny.

-No la interrumpas, Gin- le dijo Harry- Continúa…

-Regina, mi suegra- dijo Allison- cuando se enteró de mi embarazo dijo que sería una vergüenza para su familia. Sin embargo Daniel…

-¿Quién es Daniel? – preguntó Ginny

-Mi prometido… o mi ex, mejor dicho.- dijo con tristeza- Daniel estaba feliz con la idea de ser padre. A pesar de nuestras diferencias, el me amaba, estoy segura. Y enfrentó a su madre para seguir con nuestra relación. Regina se puso como loca, amenazó con que iba a pagar la traición que estaba cometiendo, deshonrando a la familia por seguir a mi lado. Fue así que Daniel deshizo todo tipo de contacto que tenía con su familia…en especial con Regina…-Allison parpadeó con dolor y más lágrimas rodaron por su rostro-Unos días antes del parto, Regina se presentó en mi casa, mientras Daniel trabajaba. Yo la recibí, había venido en son de paz…

-¿Qué ocurrió? – preguntó Harry mientras Kingsley bebía un sorbo de café.

-Ella me ofreció hacer las paces.- dijo Allison.- Llegó con cerveza mantequilla, dijo que no quería perderse de conocer a su nieto…-el rencor se dibujó en su rostro.- y que entendía que Daniel y yo nos amábamos, que no podía hacer nada para separarnos; tomamos un té y charlamos de la vida… luego de terminar la taza, caí dormida en mi silla…

-Qué hija de puta…

-¡Ginny!- la reprendió Harry nuevamente. Allison rió amargamente.

-Déjala, tiene razón- concedió – Regina me durmió y cuando desperté, ya no estaba en mi casa, sino en la mansión donde mi esposo había crecido… encerrada en una habitación. Fue horrible… grité y exigí que me liberen, pero no hubo caso…- sollozó.- A los pocos días, cuando entré en trabajo de parto… me atendieron unos sanadores…

-¿Te atendías en San Mungo? – quiso saber Harry.

-Sí. – Contestó Allison- Me atendía con el sanador Lynch, - entonces, Ginny recordó la cara de Allison en esa historia clínica que a Collen se le había caído- muy buen mozo si me permites…- Ginny se puso roja y Harry una mueca de bronca ¿Qué le veían las mujeres a Lynch?- ¿Ustedes lo conocen?- Preguntó Allison al ver sus caras.

-Sí – contestó Ginny incómoda- pero no nos desviemos, sigue con la historia…- Benjamín se estaba quedando dormido por las caricias de Ginny.

-Ah sí – dijo Allison sin dejar de mirar a su bebé- Regina me secuestró y mi bebé nació en su casa.- relató- No fue un parto natural… me hicieron cesárea…- tragó con dificultad.

-¿Tu esposo no denunció tu desaparición?- preguntó Ginny.

-No- contestó Kingsley- Daniel recibió una carta que Regina le obligó a escribir a Allison mediante el maleficio Imperius.

-¡Esa mujer es de lo peor! – se indignó Harry.

-¿Qué pasó con el bebé?- dijo Ginny con odio.

-Lo tienes en tus brazos-dijo Kingsley.

-Ya lo sé Kingsley…

-Regina se quedó con mi hijo. –Respondió Allison- A mi me dijo que había muerto al nacer…- se tapó la cara con las manos sollozando.- Nunca le creí…

-¡Quiero creer que Regina está presa, es un demonio!- dijo Ginny enojada.

-Estará en Azcaban- dijo Kingsley con satisfacción.- Ahora se encuentra demorada, pero no tardará en empezar el juicio…

-¿Qué hiciste cuando esa mujer te liberó? – preguntó Harry a Allison

-Ella no me liberó – aclaró Allison- Me escapé de la mansión, no sin antes buscar a mi hijo en la casa, pero no logré dar con su paradero…

-¿Te reencontraste con Daniel? –preguntó Ginny

-Sí…-dijo Allison- pero de todas maneras, no estamos juntos…

-¿Por qué? ¿No supo lo que su madre hizo? – dijo Harry

-Sí, lo supo. El problema fue que… nuestras diferencias... son muy grandes y… ¡se pone insoportable! En vez de contenerme y comprenderme, se comporta como un amargado desde que perdimos a nuestro bebé…

-Me recuerda a alguien – dijo Ginny mirando a Harry.

-Ginny…

-¡Es la verdad!

-¿Pueden dejarla terminar con la historia?- se ofuscó Kingsley.

-Si… perdona- se disculpó Harry.- ¿Cómo fue que Regina dejó el bebé en nuestra casa?

-Después de escapar empecé a investigar para encontrar a mi hijo. – dijo Allison- Regina se lo dio a un sirviente diciendo que lo desaparezca, como sea; entonces un elfo doméstico de la mansión se apiadó de mi y me lo contó…

-Hermione estará orgullosa cuando se entere de esto…- comentó Ginny sonriendo

-El elfo también me dijo que estaba seguro que Elliott, el mayordomo al que le habían encomendado la tarea, no sería capaz de lastimar a un bebé inocente.- relató Allison- Después de muchos meses de buscarlo, encontré a Elliott; me presenté en su casa y el me confesó que había cuidado de mi bebé durante cinco meses ayudado por su esposa y que luego lo dejó en la puerta de una residencia, me pasó una dirección…

-Ya la sabemos- dijo Ginny, entendiendo- El número 12 de Grimmauld Place…

-No- volvió a negar Allison y Harry se sorprendió.- La casa se llamaba "La Madriguera"…- Harry se levantó.

-No puede ser…

-Si…- dijo Kingsley.- Elliott juró que dejó al bebé allí en agosto…

-¿Conocen la dirección? – Preguntó Allison.- Yo quise ir a buscar a mi hijo pero…

-Ron y Hermione…- dijo Ginny enfurecida- ¡Los mataré!

-¡Yo también!- siguió Harry indignado.- ¡Ahora entiendo por qué se ponía nervioso cuando nombraba de Benjamín!

-Antes de ir a La Madriguera, me decidí a pedir ayuda, fui de inmediato al ministerio y conté todo a Kingsley…- siguió Allison- y el…-lo miró.

-Comprendí la jugada de sus amigos-dijo riendo Kingsley-Y si Allison iba primero allí, Ronald Weasley haría todo para que no cuenten la historia y zafarse de la reprimenda… ¡ese mocoso y su esposa si que son chistosos!

-¿Chistosos? – preguntó Harry anonadado.- ¡Nos dejaron el bebé a nosotros cuando se lo dejaron a ellos!

-Disculpen…- dijo Allison mirando sus zapatos – Yo… no se cómo agradecerles que hayan cuidado a mi hijo como lo hicieron…

-Allison se emocionó cuando supo que Harry Potter estaba cuidando a su bebé… ¡y que gracias a eso el niño iba a ser famoso! – comentó Kingsley. Allison sonrió, pero Harry no pudo devolverle la sonrisa y sólo logró hacer una mueca. Unas imperativas ganas de mandar a la mierda a Ron y Hermione se apoderaron de él.

-No tienes que agradecernos…-dijo Ginny con los ojos aguados.- Benjamín nos ha traído muchas alegrías…- su voz se quebró. Ginny se levantó y puso el bebé dormido en los brazos de su madre. Allison se emocionó y besó la frente de Benjamín.

-Creo que se llamará Benjamín Valentino- dijo emocionada.-Daniel se pondrá feliz…

-¿Por qué el no está aquí?- le preguntó Ginny con la voz tomada y secándose las lágrimas.

-No quiso ilusionarse-explicó Allison- Pero ahora ya seremos una familia otra vez…

Harry miró al bebé y algo extraño en su pecho lo alarmó: creía que se le iba a partir el corazón cuando se fuera.

-Puedes contar con nosotros para lo que necesites- dijo intentando controlar su voz. Allison se levantó con Benjamín dormido en sus brazos, los demás también lo hicieron.

Al despedirse, Ginny hipaba del llanto. Le dolía horrores alejarse de ese bebé que tanto la había ayudado a cambiar, dándole su amor, despertando su responsabilidad… y ahora así como así, se lo llevaban de su lado… _"__Al__ menos __estarás __con __tu__ mamá, __príncipe__…"_

-¿Puedo darle un último beso? – preguntó llorosa.

-Claro que si Ginny- dijo Allison- Pueden venir a visitarlo cuando quieran…-sacó una tarjeta que tenía su dirección- es aquí donde vivo…- Ginny la tomó y la abrazó, besando a Benjamín.

-Adiós Príncipe…- le dijo Harry besándole la frente. Benjamín despertó en ese instante y al ver a Ginny estiró sus bracitos.

-No por favor…- dijo Ginny tristemente. Allison también lloraba. Benjamín empezó a llorar a grito pelado, no reconocía a su madre.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos pronto- Apuró Kingsley. Salieron al jardín y Harry y Ginny los acompañaron.

-Gracias a los dos, tendrán noticias nuestras, lo prometo- dijo Allison entre los llantos de Benjamín. –Y la verdad hacen una muy linda pareja… se nota que se quieren muchísimo- Harry y Ginny se pusieron rojos y Allison sonrió. Acto seguido, desapareció junto a Kingsley.

Ginny se quedó llorando en los brazos de Harry y él, aunque intentó contenerlas, tampoco pudo evitar derramar dos lágrimas silenciosas.

La desazón de Ginny fue en aumento con el correr de esos días de mediados de enero. Extrañaba horrores a su príncipe, no sabía que hacer sin él. No quería ir a visitarlo porque creía que sería peor, que su tristeza aumentaría más. Harry también se sentía mal por la situación, pero Ginny era la que había tenido más contacto con ese bebé que él y por lo tanto estaba mucho más afectada. Él no sabía que hacer para consolarla. La pelirroja dormía con el moisés vacío al lado, torturándose con la ausencia del niño. Harry intentaba en vano a alegrarla, y con mimos y a veces lo lograba… Ginny se aferró a él más que nunca en esos momentos.

Ron y Hermione fueron increpados por Harry y Ginny durante horas…y ellos, avergonzados, pidieron disculpas. Fue descabellado cuando Ginny, luego de mandarlos a la mierda y decirles que era una mentirosos, traicioneros y malos amigos, abrazó a su hermano y a su cuñada y le dijo que fue una idea genial haber dejado el moisés en Grimmauld Place, porque Benjamín la había hecho feliz. Hermione no se sorprendió de esa actitud, sino que suspiró aliviada que el enojo de Ginny no era tan enorme después de todo. En cambio, Harry y Ron abrieron los ojos como platos, aún ellos no podían creer lo lejos que podía llegar la ciclotimia femenina. Tracy y Tiff, se destornillaron de risa y no dudaron en admitir que ellas hubiesen hecho lo mismo… Tracy presumía que ella era la única que había acertado el verdadero nombre del bebé. _¡Yo__ les __dije __que __tenía__ cara __de __Valentino!_ – exclamó. Luego dejó de sonreír cuando Ginny le contó que Allison lo llamaría Benjamín Valentino, porque la criatura estaba acostumbrada. _"__Esos __dos__ nombres__ no __combinan, __queda __como __el__ culo__"__,_opinó Tiffany en esa ocasión. Sin embargo las amigas, más allá de las bromas, también extrañaban a Benjamín y ambas estuvieron al borde de las lágrimas cuando supieron de la noticia.

Era domingo. Hacía dos días que Benjamín había partido… y Ginny estaba tirada en su cama, esperando que Harry regrese de su guardia de San Mungo. Giró su cuerpo a un costado y rozó con los dedos el moisés de Benjamín. No dejaba de pensar en él ni un segundo. ¿Y si el bebé también la extrañaba como ella a él? Sonrió acordándose de sus ojos celestes. Imaginó algún día tener un hijo y que sea tan lindo como Benjamín…

-Gin- dijo esa voz que tanto le gustaba, entrando en el cuarto. Ella se sentó en la cama y lo miró.

-Llegaste – dijo apagada. Harry notó tristeza en sus ojos.

-Pues sí – se sentó también y le acarició la cara. Ginny cerró los ojos.

-¿Cómo estás? – preguntó el abrazándola.

-Bien – mintió Ginny.

-No es cierto – dijo el preocupado. Ella esquivó su mirada, que se había aguado.- ¿Lo extrañas mucho? – la obligó a mirarlo. Y al notar sus ojos aguados sintió un horrible espasmo en el pecho. Le dolía mucho que ella sufriera.

-Si… - dijo Ginny con voz quebrada. El la abrazó.- No puedo creer que…-lo miró a los ojos- creí que yo iba a ser su madre… - confesó avergonzada. Harry la miró con ternura infinita.

-Eres un sol – repuso maravillado – Pero no te preocupes, algún día tendrás tus propios hijos…

-Ojala…- Harry volvió a profundizar el abrazo y besó su cuello y ella lo miró. – Hoy no tengo ganas de…- el sonrió.

-Yo tampoco- la besó tiernamente- Estoy fusilado…

-¿Vamos a dormir? – propuso ella.

-Claro que no… mira…- sacó una cajita de plástico de su maletín- Traje una película…Se que te gustan así que… -Ginny estaba tan sensible que se emocionó con ese gesto y las dos lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

-Gracias… - Harry le secó el rostro con los dedos pulgares y ella esbozó una triste sonrisa.

-Hoy no quiero ser tu amigo con derechos…- susurró apoyando su frente en la de ella.

-¿Ah no? – preguntó mirándolo intensamente.

-No, sólo quiero ser tu amigo. – Ginny se mordió el labio inferior, quería comérselo a besos.

-Me gustan tanto tus ojos…– dijo parpadeando. Y le tomó la cara para observarlos mejor. – Tienen como algo amarillo en el centro de la pupila…

-¿Qué? – Rió él - ¡Estás loca!

-No, - sonreía ella – en serio.

-¿Vamos a mi cuarto? –Ginny abrió los ojos grandes- A ver la película – se apresuró a añadir.

-Está bien – aceptó- Me pondré el pijama…

-El camisón no – rogó Harry – O me arrepentiré de ser sólo tu amigo…- ella largó una carcajada.

Miraron la película abrazados y cuando terminó, ambos estaban relajados, y reían. Era una comedia romántica que se titulaba "Bajo el mismo techo".

-Esos dos se parecían mucho a nosotros – comentó Ginny aspirando su olor.- Y esa bebita era un sol… - dijo recordando a Benjamín.

-No elegí la película perfecta para que te despejes – se disculpó Harry.

-Me ha encantado – repuso Ginny dándole un beso en el mentón.- ¿Viste lo celoso que era él? – Sonrió – Me encantan los hombres celosos…- Harry enrojeció y no dijo nada. Ginny lo miró divertida.- ¡Estás rojo!

-¿Yo? No…

-Todavía recuerdo lo que hiciste con la foto de mi admirador...- dijo Ginny.- Posesivo…

-¡Nada que ver! – mintió Harry.

-…y te justificaste diciendo que te molestaba la campana…- Ginny largó una carcajada y lo miró.

-¡Eres de lo peor! – dijo Harry, también sonriendo.- Aun después de… te encanta avergonzarme…- Ginny lo besó.

-¿Te acuerdas de mis hot jeans?

-Como para olvidarlos…

-¡Me miraste el culo desde que vine aquí! – increpó Ginny, fingiendo indignación.

-¿Y? ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué me tape los ojos? Tu trasero es impresionante…- rieron.

-No, pero te hacías el Señor Limón… -dijo Ginny con nostalgia- eras como un ser asexual…

-Si claro, no dices lo mismo ahora cuando te agarro y…

-¡Potter! – se sonrojó ella.

-¡Tu empezaste! – dijo riendo.- Además… ¿me lo vas a negar?

-¿Qué?

-Que te encanto…- Ginny le pegó en el hombro por ser tan engreído.

-Yo te gusto más.- aseguró.- Por cierto Potter, ¿cuánto hace que te gusto? – el enrojeció de nuevo.

-Bueno…- vaciló – Desde que… nos besamos en jardín…- Ginny rió.- ¡No te burles!

-Qué cobarde eres – soltó.

-¡Tampoco es que me gustabas tanto! – se defendió él, avergonzado. Ginny rió, sin enojarse.

-No, claro...

-Y luego tú… estabas con Benjamín y bailabas en Euphoria… -parpadeó sin saber cómo continuar, pero Ginny entendió.

-Soy irresistible –Harry la besó, asintiendo con la cabeza…

-Hermosa… - se pasó una mano por la nuca y ésta chocó con algo duro. Era la plástica cajita de la película. Ambos miraron la tapa.

-Muy bien estaba el actor… - comentó Ginny. Harry frunció el entrecejo.

-Ella no se quedaba atrás.

-Creí que no te gustaban las rubias- dijo Ginny sin poder reprimir los celos en su voz. El sonrió.

-Hay excepciones – respondió.

-Basta…

-Después me dices celoso a mí… - ella le pegó levemente en la panza.- Yo sufro más en ese aspecto… tus bailes…- ella rió- Si, búrlate nomás…

-Son sólo bailes sensuales – se defendió – Y no voy a dejarlos como deseas…

-Lo sé – dijo resignado.

-Oye, ¿recuerdas cuando invitaste a Cho Chang al baile de Navidad?

-Sí…

-Te odié –confesó Ginny.

-Tu no estabas muy aburrida que digamos – recordó Harry.- Salías con Michael Corner…

-Eso fue al año siguiente…- se defendió Ginny.

-Mentira, fue ese mismo año…

-¡Que mala memoria! – exclamó ella. – Me alegré cuando Chang te dijo que no… - se burló.

-Después me dijo que sí y…- dijo Harry con arrogancia.

-¿Te haces el Sex Symbol? – contestó ella un tanto indignada.

-…y tú estabas con Michael Corner.

-¿Qué pretendías? ¿Qué me quede esperándote?

-No, sólo te recuerdo que no perdías el tiempo… - ella sonrió, haciéndole un mimo en el cuello.

-¿Nunca te gusté ni un poquito en Hogwarts? – le preguntó con esperanza.

-Bueno…estabas buena pero…

-¿Estaba? – dijo fingiendo indignación.

-¡Estás! – se corrigió Harry y ambos rieron.

-¿Pero?

-Mi amistad con Ron…- Harry dijo la primera excusa que se le vino a la mente. Nunca había mirado a Ginny como una mujer, aunque ella en esas épocas, le pareciera una linda chica. Ginny rodó los ojos.

-Si, justifícate con eso desgraciado. Además, sigo siendo su hermana… - Sonrieron.

-Es cierto, pero ya no somos adolescentes. – dijo Harry y Ginny asintió.

-No sé que le viste a Chang…

-¡Yo menos! Tenía quince años… Supongo que sólo era atracción física y…

-Sexo… - completó Ginny y el asintió.- Lo mismo que conmigo –Harry la miró fijamente.

-No- dijo con cautela.

-¿No? – preguntó ella con ilusión. El empezó a transpirar, estaba incómodo.

-Bueno… - tragó – Contigo es distinto… - ella sonrió.

-¿Por qué es distinto?

-Tú me gustas mucho más… - soltó él sin atreverse a decir nada más peligroso. Y para cortar la tensión que sentía se apresuró a comentar:- Yo tampoco se como te gustó Malfoy… es desagradable…

-Lo es – dijo Ginny, pensando en sus amenazas.

-¿Y qué diferencias hay entre Malfoy y yo? - preguntó Harry. Ella lo miró incómodamente- Vamos, dime…- agregó, muerto de curiosidad.

-Es distinto…- contestó Ginny sonriendo misteriosamente.

-¿Por qué? – ella alzó las cejas- Tengo todo el derecho a preguntar, tú lo hiciste conmigo…

-Tu me gustas desde que tenía diez años, Harry – dijo sonriéndole.

-¿Y eso qué significa? – _"__¿Le __digo__ o__ no__ le__ digo?__"__,_ dudó Ginny. _"__Es __mucho __decir le __que__ lo __amo__… __el__ es__ un __cobarde, __no __podrá __resistirlo__…"_

-Significa, por supuesto, que me gustas mucho más… -Harry la seguía mirando expectante- significa que… - Ginny respiró hondo.- significa que te quiero…- el corazón le latía con fuerza, pero ella era una Gryffindor, tenía que resistir. El rostro de Harry estaba demasiado serio, entonces, con temor, añadió:- Digo, nos conocemos desde niños, ¿verdad?

Harry se desilusionó al instante y apartó su mirada para que ella no lo perciba. ¿Era sólo aprecio de amigos? ¿Eso sentía por él? ¿Eso sólo? Se entristeció, sin poder evitarlo… es que él estaba _estúpidamente_ enamorado. ¿Qué iba a decirle?

-¿Verdad?- repitió Ginny, esperando una respuesta.

-Si, claro… entiendo…- dijo un tanto apagado. Ella lo miró. – Es tarde, ¿sabes? deberíamos dormir…

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-¿A mi? Nada… - dijo indiferente.

-Harry…¿dije algo malo?

-¿Vamos a dormir? – habló él, cortante. Ginny se maldijo por hablar y cortar el lindo momento que se había creado.

-No, no quiero dormir. Dime que te pasa… ¿te disgustó que te diga que te quiero? ¿Fue eso?

-Nada que ver.

-Sí, es eso… - contradijo ella resignada- Será porque tú no me quieres ni un poco…

-No sabes lo que dices…- dijo Harry ofendido. Ella se dio vuelta, ignorándolo. No podía mirarlo a los ojos.

-Se que sólo me quieres follar y está perfecto…- soltó intentando sonar despreocupada.- Hasta mañana…

-No es así…

-Si es así…- se tapó- y no te culpo por ello… ¿somos amigos con derecho no?... Hasta mañana.

-Ginny…- ella seguía sin mirarlo.- Ginnix…- intentó para ablandarla.

-Tengo sueño.

-¡Ginny! – se exasperó Harry. - ¡Mírame! – ella no le hizo caso. Entonces el la tomó del hombro y la giró hacia el medio de la cama, tirándose arriba de ella y sosteniéndole las manos. Ella se quedó muda, al sentir el roce de su nariz con la de él… el la besó tiernamente, cerrando los ojos.- ¿Cómo vas a creer que sólo te quiero para follar?

-¿No es lo que estás intentando hacer? – contestó ella.

-No, sólo estoy haciéndote mimos – sonrió.

-Sal de encima- ordenó Ginny.- Te lo digo en serio, Harry…- el rió.

-Sabes que no me quitaré… y me alegra que no me digas Harrix…- ella contuvo la risa, debía resistir, pero el le tomaba las manos, era un maldito convincente…

-Basta…ya te dije que hoy no quiero follar…

-¡No quiero hacerlo! – respondió ofendido.

-No hablaré más de querer, ni de nada que te asuste, lo juro- dijo Ginny con sarcasmo- De ahora en más nos dedicaremos a follar y no emitiremos más que gemidos… así tu estarás contento…- Harry bufó y el aire que exhaló de su boca la estremeció por completo.

-Deja de decir estupideces, Ginevra… ¿crees que duermo contigo sólo para follar?

-Si…

-No, lo hago porque quiero.- dijo seguro.- No tengo necesidad de dormir contigo.

-Me voy a mi cuarto entonces…

-Sabes que no te dejaré ir...- dijo él sonriendo y volvió a besarla.

-No me beses…

-¿Estás enojada?- a Harry le divertía la situación. ¿Cómo podía pensar que no la quería? Era inaudito…

-Nada que ver… ¡sal de encima! Además no te quiero ni un poco… - recalcaba Ginny.- sólo quiero acostarme contigo… y si esta noche no va a pasar nada, debería dormir, ¿verdad? – hizo una mueca cínica.

-Te quedaste con eso en la mente y no puedes sacártelo, ¿no?

-Es la verdad… - el negó con la cabeza.

-No me molestó que me digas que me quieres…- aclaró Harry. _"__Me__ molestó __que __no__ me __digas__ que __me__ amas__"__,_ pensó, pero ni con un maleficio Imperio era capaz de decírselo.

-No te creo, pusiste una cara…- susurró ella, angustiada.- Se que tú no me…

-Yo también te quiero…- la interrumpió, sin dejar de mirarla. Ella sonrió sintiendo un montón de bichitos en su estómago. Harry la besó.- Te quiero mucho…

-¿Si?

-Si…- afirmó él y volvió a besarla. – Mucho…

-Yo también…- dijo acomodándose de costado, mientras se aferraba a la mano que el colocaba en su cintura.

-Y no quiero follarte…- Harry respiró su relajante perfume, cerrando los ojos.

-Qué mentiroso…- ronroneó ella, relajada por sus caricias.

-No esta noche…- aclaró el con picardía. Ella bostezó.- Descansa…

-Hasta mañana Harrix…- la abrazó aún más fuerte por detrás, mientras besaba su cuello y acariciaba su pelo.

Ginny se fue quedando dormida, mientras él la miraba derrochando amor y parpadeando de vez en cuando. Cuando pasó media hora de verla dormir profundamente.

–Te amo…- fue un susurro inaudible. Dicho esto se durmió también, con una felicidad que le inundaba el pecho.

En los días posteriores Ginny contó a sus amigas sobre las amenazas de Malfoy. Tanto Tracy, como Tiffany, le dijeron que no le haga caso. Ginny tenía temor. Malfoy no tenía el perfil de incumplir con sus amenazas. Sus amigas también aconsejaron que ella misma le dijera a Harry sobre su profesión de Auror así se evitaría que Malfoy la chantajeara. No obstante, Ginny no tenía el valor suficiente para hablar con Harry, sabía que se enfadaría muchísimo…y temía su reacción. La pelirroja trataba de no darle demasiada importancia a Malfoy, pero lo lograba a duras penas. Draco no colaboraba para nada con su tranquilidad: la había llamado varias veces para molestarla y amenazarla, pidiendo que se vean y ella, inflexible, no accedía. De tanto hablar con sus amigas acerca del tema, ellas lograron hacerle entender que debía decírselo… y la pelirroja aceptó, jurando que en menos de una semana, le diría a Harry sobre su profesión.

Apropósito de los chantajes, Ginny había notado a su amiga Tracy, un tanto rara en las últimas semanas. La rubia no dejaba de cuchichear con Harry en cuanto tenía la oportunidad y Ginny se preguntaba de qué diablos hablarían. ¿Será que sabía algo realmente importante de Harry? Lo cierto es que prefería no preguntar nada, ¿y si Harry le había confesado que lo de ellos era sólo sexo? No estaba lista para saber eso, era una realidad muy dura, ella lo amaba demasiado. Pese a que el "te quiero" que Harry le dijo la alegró demasiado, era poco para lo que ella sentía. Pensaba que sólo hacía referencia a un cariño, o a un aprecio…después de todo hacía años que se conocían… y Ginny no se animaba a interpretarlo de otra manera. ¿Para qué ilusionarse o indagar a su amiga? ¿Y si recibía una mala noticia con respecto a eso? Como consecuencia, optó por divertirse ante la indignación de Harry por los chantajes de esa rubia y hacer oídos sordos a cualquier cosa que estropeara su amistad con derechos.

A la semana siguiente, febrero llegó al presente y la nieve no cesó. La preparación para los shows de _Euphoria_, distrajo a las chicas de la tristeza por "la huída del príncipe", como Tracy llamaba al hecho de que Benjamín esté con sus padres, haciendo reír a todos los presentes. En _Euphoria_ era una noche especial, porque habían invitado a un cantante para que las acompañe en los acordes; el chico, que tenía unos treinta años, se llamaba Kevin y no era muy reconocido, pero tenía una voz de ensueño. Ginny cantaría con él y Tracy y Tiff le harían coro. Las chicas habían comprado vestimentas increíbles, con ropa para la ocasión. Eran unas polleras muy cortas con alegres volados en los tonos de violeta, fucsia y rosa. En la parte superior, sostenes con flores. Ginny sonrió al espejo, estaba visiblemente hermosa y sexy… besó la foto de Benjamín, él le traía suerte.

-Esto será genial… - comentó divertida. – Amo los sábados…

-¡Lo será!- dijo Tiffany con la voz temblada de emoción.- ¡Hoy es un gran día!

-Faltan algunos minutos, no sean ansiosas- dijo Tracy.

-Mañana también será un gran día – recordó Tiff y Ginny la miró.- Prometiste decirle a Harrix que eres Auror y debes hacerlo.

-No me lo recuerdes, me matará.

-Es mejor que se entere por ti – la consoló Tracy y sacó Corazón de Bruja- Tengo algo que les gustará…

-¿De nuevo con esa revista? – dijo Ginny. Tracy sonrió y la abrió.

-Lee esta nota… - Ginny tomó la revista y cuando vio la foto abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡NO!- dijo Tiff riendo ante la foto. Tracy empezó a leerla en voz alta.

_Curiosidades_

_Troy Blair, un ejemplo de hombre._

_Ojos __miel,__estatura__ normal,__pelo__ castaño.__ Sonrisa __seductora,__pectorales __increíbles._(¡Está para matarlo!, comentó Tiff y fue golpeada por Tracy.) _Un __trasero __para __comerse __a __mordiscones. __No __tanto __como__ el __de __Potter, __pero __tentador._(Esta vez Ginny le dio coscorrón) _Padres __de__ sangre__ pura,__ con__ cuantiosas__ sumas__ de__ dinero __en__ Gringgots. __Soltero __o __más __bien, __sin __una __mujer__ al __lado. __¿Cuántos __hombres __hay __así? __No __muchos, __amigas, __no __muchos.__ Pero __no __todo __lo __que __brilla __es __oro. __No __señor. __Troy __Blair,__ el __popular __chico __de __Orange __no __es __lo __que __parece __ser. __Las __mujeres __morían __y __aún __mueren __por __él. __Sin__ embargo,__ todo__ tiene __un__ final. __Perdieron__ chicas, __lamento __decirlo._

_El __hombre__ destacado__ de__ esta __edición__ se__ llama __Troy __Blair __y__ las__ fotos__ dicen __porqué. __El __chico __por __fin __dijo __la __verdad__ y __se __mostró __ante __las __cámaras __de __Corazón __de __Bruja, __feliz __junto __a __su __pareja,__ Harry __Johnson,__ de __22__ años._ (Las tres largaron estruendosas carcajadas) _Sí, __chicas, __un__ terrible__ desperdicio. ¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta antes? Su voz afeminada lo decía todo... __Aún __así, __sería__ justo__ reconocer __que__ Troy__ tiene__ valor:__ se__ anima __a__ admitirlo__ públicamente. __De__ hecho,__ es__ más__ hombre__ que__ muchos__ heterosexuales,__ que__ no__ valen __ni __un __galleon.__ El __chico __de __exuberante__ ego __y __belleza,__ sonrió__ antes __los __flash__ demostrando __cuánto __amor__ le __tiene __al __lindo __y__ dulce __Harry. _(¡Maldita seas, Tracy!, soltó Ginny riendo) _Conoció __su__ pareja__ en __el__ Instituto__ Mágico __de __Orange.__ Su __relación __fue__ difícil. __Es __que __a__ Troy __Blair __le __costó__ "__salir__ del __closet__"__._

_Debemos entender que no fue algo fácil para él: tenía un público femenino que lo presionaba constantemente. Hasta el día de ayer, que dijo basta. Basta de mentir, basta de aparentar. Soy lo que soy y voy a mostrarle, le pese a cuántas féminas le pese. "No puedo satisfacerlas chicas, amo a Harry con todo mi corazón" dijo textualmente Blair. Desde Corazón de Bruja, lo felicitamos por su valentía y esperamos que se case pronto con su amado._

_Escribe, "La Veela Ninfómana" Para Corazón de Bruja._

-¡DIABLOS, eres de lo peor! –dijo Ginny sin dejar de reír.- ¿La Veela Ninfómana?

-¡Mi pseudónimo! – aclaró Tracy.

-¡Mira a Troy con su novio! ¡Se lo come a besos! – vociferó Tiff y Tracy sonreía de oreja a oreja.- Se nota que se quieren…

-¿Cómo hiciste esas fotos? – preguntó Ginny admirándola.

-PhotoShop _muggle_ – contestó Tracy orgullosa- ¡Es increíble! Y luego le di retoques con magia…

-¡Blair te matará! – sentenció Ginny- ¿Por qué tuviste que ponerle "Harry" a su pareja?

-Sólo para molestar a Potter – rió Tracy y Ginny le arrojó un almohadón.

-¡Te asesinará!

-¡Todos saben que no es gay y tú más que nadie! – se defendió Tracy y Ginny asintió riendo.- Y…

-¿QUÉ HACEN? – Apuró Ben, como siempre- ¡SALGAN YA MISMO A BAILAR, LA GENTE ESTÁ ESPERANDO!

-Sí, si- dijo Tracy asustada, dejando la revista en la cómoda.

Salieron al escenario. La carpa reventaba de tanta gente había allí. Es que las chicas ya eran muy populares. En la mesa de siempre estaba todos, Harry, Ron y Hermione, hasta la pequeña Rose desde el moisés. A Ginny le latió con fuerza el corazón al verlo. Kevin empezó a cantar con acento español…

Fui a la orilla del río

y vi que estabas muy sola

vi que te habías dormido

vi que crecían amapolas

en lo alto de tu pecho

tu pecho hecho en la gloria

yo me fui "pa" ti derecho

y así entraste en mi memoria

Comenzó a bailar con Ginny sensualmente con él y lo acompañaba con su voz…

Tú me vestiste los ojos

yo te quitaba la ropa

todas las palomas que cojo

vuelan a la pata coja

tu ibas abriendo las alas

yo iba cerrando la boca

tu eras flor desarropada

y yo el calorro que te arropa

Tu perfume es el veneno

que contamina el aire

que tu pelo corta

que me corta hasta el habla y el entendimiento

porque es la droga que vuelve mi cabeza loca

después me quedo dormido

en una cama más dura que una roca

soñando que aún no te has ido

soñando que aún me tocas

Cuando la canción terminó, Tracy, Tiff y Ginny, se retiraron del escenario agradeciendo, junto a Kevin. El escenario estaba lleno de ositos, regalos y cartas para las chicas. Harry se levantó con la cara roja de furia.

-¿Donde vas? – preguntó Ron.

-A sermonear a Ginny –fue su novia quién contestó.

-Ya golpeaste a uno, Harry, ¿¡puedes calmarte!- pidió Ron.

-¡Y tú me golpeaste a mi!- se quejó Harry- Ya vengo.- y desapareció del mapa, no literalmente, sino que corrió hacia los camarines.

-Está completamente loco.- dijo Ron

-Por tu hermana- puntualizó Hermione.-Ginny no estará de humor para aguantar sus celos…

-Estás equivocada amor- dijo Ron acariciando a su hija.- Dámela, quiere venir con su papá.- Hermione sonrió embobada y le dio a la pequeña Rose.

-¿Por qué dices que estoy equivocada?

-Porque Ginny es un corderito cuando de Harry se trata- Aseguró Ron- Es increíble como la domina…- torció los ojos.

-El amor hace milagros – opinó Hermione bebiendo hidromiel.- Pero ahora que lo dices, creo que ese proceso de dominación es mutuo…- Ron asintió.

-Y siguen diciendo que son amigos con derechos- dijo burlón.

-Con derecho a celarse, con derecho a reprocharse, con derecho a poseerse…- enumeró Hermione con los dedos y Ron largó una carcajada.

-Eres divertida…-le acarició el hombro.- tengo ganas de…

-Ron, ¡está Rose! – dijo Hermione riendo.

-Que importa, dame un beso…- Hermione sonrió y le besó rápidamente. – Avara, eso no es un beso…

-Oh, dejemos los arrumacos que con la niña no podemos…

-¡Cuando se duerma en casa haremos de las nuestras! – avisó Ron convencido.

-Oh, no quería oír eso – se lamentó Ben, llegando a la mesa y trayendo una bandeja con bocaditos que Ronald empezó a atacar. – Por cierto Ron, el rojo te queda bien- Ron se atragantó. Hermione largó una carcajada y golpeó la espalda para que pudiera respirar con normalidad. Ben le guiñó el ojo, y se fue.

-Sabe que sabemos que es gay – dijo Ron incómodo.

-Lo hace apropósito…-rió Hermione divertida.

00

Harry llegó al camarín con las mismas intencionas con las cuales lo había hecho la primera vez que la vio actuar: cantarle a Ginny unas cuantas verdades. La puerta estaba entreabierta… y vio cómo Ginny saltaba de alegría abrazada a sus amigas…

-¡Somos geniales, somos geniales! – gritaban eufóricas.

-Somos las chicas superpoderosas- fabuló Tiffany, feliz. Y de repente gritó: una enorme y peligrosa araña caminaba por la cubre cama de Ginny.- ¡SÁQUENLA, SÁQUENLA!- gritó asustada. Tracy se subió a la cómoda junto con ella, también muy asustada. Ginny rió y sacó la varita.

-Es una tarántula, si que te chupan la sangre…- comentó sin asustarse y escrutando al bicho.

-Ginny, ¿qué esperas? ¡Haz algo! – Gritó Tracy- Soy _aracnofóbica!_

-Que no te escuche Blair porque…

-Tranquilas – dijo Ginny riendo- no se muevan o las matará –bromeó y luego miró a la araña y la apuntó con la varita- _Avada__Kedravra!__ –_ La araña falleció en ese instante. Tracy y Tiff festejaron…

-¿Acabas de hacer el maleficio asesino con una araña? – delató su presencia Harry. Ginny lo miró y se puso pálida de los nervios.

-Harry…que…

-¿Cómo sabes hacerlo? – preguntó serio.

-Ah, vamos Harry- dijo Tiff y Harry la miró- ¡Cualquiera hace el maleficio asesino con un bicho de esos! El ministerio no te lleva a Azkaban por eso…

-Es cierto Potter, no seas melodramático…- dijo Tracy- Mi madre lo utiliza con mosquitos…

-No seas ridícula…- dijo Harry y miró a Ginny, esperando una explicación.

-Es sólo un maleficio, ¡jamás lo podría hacer con personas! – se defendió ella nerviosa-No se que te estás imaginando Harry…

-Nada… - apaciguó él – solo me sorprendió, nunca creí que tu puedas… En definitiva, quiero hablar contigo…

-He aquí, el ex Señor Limón, actual jefe de policías…-dijo Tracy mordazmente y Ginny no entendía- Seguridad muggle, Ginny… - aclaró.

-Graciosa – dijo Harry.

-No seas así Tiff- dijo Tracy- Debes entender que a Ginny le encanta ganar algunas apuestas…-alzó una ceja y Ginny sonrió.

-¿De qué apuestas hablan? – preguntó Harry desconcertado.

-Nada, Harrix, de nada- dijo Tiff.

-Déjennos solos.- pidió Ginny- Hay un intervalo así que…

-Está bien. Dejaremos que tu novio te reprenda…- dijo Tracy- Mientras tanto, iré por un par de cervezas… - y ambas salieron del camarín. Harry cerró la puerta con fuerza.

00

Troy entró violentamente en el camarín de Tracy. ¡Iba a matarla! Tenía en su mano derecha la revista Corazón de Bruja… y ella iba a escucharlo, no se iba a llevar de arriba semejante cosas… Sin embargo, se desvió de su objetivo al observar el desorden del lugar. Ella no estaba allí. Sintió un calor especial en el pecho cuando el aroma de Tracy le penetró las fosas nasales. Cerró los ojos, haciendo una sonrisa encantadora. Se acercó a la cómoda y se miró al espejo… abrió el primer cajón, curioso. Quizá si encontraba algo de Tracy podría vengarse. Encontró una pila de fotos…La primera parecía ser una fotografía trucada: había dos Tracy's en ella, que jugaban juntas, arrojándose comida. Troy supuso que ella era muy buena trucando las fotos… y con esa habilidad había hecho las suyas para hacerlo pasar por gay en la nota de Corazón de Bruja. Pasó hacia la siguiente foto. Era una foto del presente. Tracy estaba con un montón de niños que la abrazaban y la besaban. Curiosamente esos niños estaban vestidos de blanco… Algunos le tiraban el pelo descaradamente, y ella fingía dolor haciéndolos reír. Troy sonrió. Era divertida. Se preguntó quiénes serían esos niños…¿por qué Tracy estaba con ellos? A Troy no le constaba que la rubia tuviera hermanos… Pasó a la otra fotografía y Tracy estaba con más niños todavía. Le regalaba juguetes a todos, y los repartía. En otra foto, estaba vestida de payaso y hacía morisquetas y caras graciosas… Lo invadió la curiosidad…

-¿Qué haces aquí, Blair? – lo interrumpió una voz firme que él conocía bien. Troy se dio vuelta, con las fotos en la mano. Al notar eso, Tracy palideció.- Yo…

-¿Estabas revisando mis cosas? – gritó ella y le quitó las fotografías bruscamente. Se la veía muy afectada.- ¿Quién TE CREES QUE ERES?

-¡Y TU! ¡HAS PUBLICADO ALGO EN CORAZÓN DE BRUJA QUE SABES QUE ES MENTIRA!

-¡NO ES MENTIRA!

-¡VOY A MATARTE DUMAS! – gritaba Troy. Tracy largó una terrible carcajada…

_Casi al mismo tiempo…_

Tiff entró en su camarín, con aire divertido. Se quitó la falda enseguida: era una manía suya estar en ropa interior para que "le entre aire sus partes íntimas" como solía decirle Ginny. Se tiró en la cama así, sonriendo con satisfacción, pensando en cuánto Harry quería a Ginny, y aún no se lo decía. Thomas Blair entró a su camarín en ese instante, sin pedir permiso.

-Maldito seas Blair- dijo Tiff enojada por la intromisión. El chico sonrió y la miró de arriba abajo. Ella se cubrió con una toalla que había a mano.

-La otra noche no tenías vergüenza…- observó Thomas divertido. Tiff se puso roja.

-No me recuerdes que follamos, Blair, me dan náuseas.- Thomas sonrió y se sentó en una punta de la cama.

-No te creo – dijo sereno – A juzgar por cómo gritabas, se podría decir que la pasaste fabuloso…

-Vete a la mierda- espetó Tiff.- ¿Quién te crees que eres?

-Thomas Blair- Tiff bufó.

-Sólo me acosté contigo, no exageres…

-Me salí con la mía…

-Machista… - el alzó la ceja- Sí, tienes ese pensamiento machista de creer que porque tuvimos sexo, tú ganaste…

-¿Y no es así?

-Sí, pero yo también gané. ¿Crees que eres el único que puede follar y luego no dar señales de vida, haciéndote el interesante? No, yo también puedo hacerlo –dijo Tiff riendo- Me das risa.

-Dijiste que no te había gustado…

-Yo no dije eso- dijo Tiff y enrojeció. Thomas sonrió.

-Perra…

-Imbécil…

-Hermosa…

-Oh, basta Blair, odio que no me agredas…- dijo avergonzada. El se acercó un poco más.

-¿Te gusta que te odie? – Tiff sonrió complacida.

-Me encanta…

-Tengo una pregunta para hacerte… - Thomas ya estaba muy cerca y Tiff no daba señales de querer alejarlo o alejarse.

-Dime…- repuso Tiffany, ya empezando a subir la temperatura hormonal.

-¿Por qué tienes que salir tan en pelotas a bailar?

-Que mierda te importa, Blair…

-Si me importa…- dijo Thomas con sinceridad.

-¡Te dije que me odies, Blair! – se ofuscó Tiffany y el chico sonrió embobado.

-Me encanta tu locura…- le besó introduciendo su lengua y ella lo separó y le pegó un cachetazo.- ¿Qué fue lo de la otra noche?

-Una brutal exaltación de amor debido a mi estado etílico…-aclaró con suficiencia.

-Morocha mentirosa…

-No me digas morocha…-el la volvió a besar.- y deja de besarme…

-¿Prefieres que te diga Tiffy?… y no te escucho quejarte por mis besos- dijo Thomas con arrogancia. Ella le pegó una cachetada por llamarla Tiffy…

-Vete de aquí, idiota…

-No…-la besó de nuevo y Tiffany nuevamente, no opuso resistencia. Se tiró encima de ella y arrojó la toalla al suelo.- Ahora lo haremos, pero tú estarás sobria…- Tiff sonrió.

-Eres un pervertido hijo de puta…

-Te encanta putearme… - se acomodó entre sus piernas.

-No quiero follar contigo, Blair, eres de sangre pura.

-Tú también lo eres…- dijo él riendo.

-Sí, pero me hace sentir rebelde acostarme con muggles…- a Thomas se le borró la sonrisa.- Celoso…

-¿Te acuestas con muggles? – preguntó el poniéndole una mano en el cuello.

-¿Me golpearás?

-No, te demostraré que la magia es mucho mejor…- sonrió nuevamente.

Minutos más tarde, Thomas y Tiff estaban tirados en la cama, desnudos y abrazados. Unos gritos provenientes de otro camarín los hizo sobresaltar. Tiff se levantó, preocupada. Era la voz de Tracy.

-¿Qué diablos? – comenzó a buscar su ropa. En eso, se escucho la efusiva voz de Troy.

-Voy a matar a mi hermano por cortarme el polvo…- se quejó Thomas. Tiff le tiró un almohadón.

-¡No cortó el polvo! – dijo y sacó unas orejas extensibles, y le tiró una.- Vamos a averiguar que ocurre por ahí… - Thomas se vistió bufando.

Llegaron a la puerta del camarín de Tracy y pusieron las orejas por debajo de ella.

_-¡VOY A MATARTE DUMAS! – gritaba Troy. Se escucharon estruendosas carcajadas de Tracy._

-¡PERO SI SÓLO DIJE LA VERDAD! – Rió ella. Se escuchó un ruido a papel contra el suelo y Tiffany tuvo la certeza que era la revista _"__Corazón__de__Bruja__"_

-¿QUÉ VERDAD? ¡TÚ SABES QUE NO SOY GAY!

-¡SI LO ERES!

-PENDEJA DEL DEMONIO, TE VOY A ENSEÑAR QUE NO LO SOY…

-¡NO TE SAQUES LA CAMISA, BLAIR O VOMITARÉ! – se burlaba Tracy. Tiff no aguantó y miró por la cerradura. Troy estaba en cuero y Tracy retrocedía riendo y burlándose.

-¡YA VERÁS! – Tracy le pegó una cachetada.- VAS A COMPROBAR TU MISMA QUE NO SOY GAY Y DE PASO TE SACAS LAS GANAS DE TOCARME QUE TIENES…

-Aléjate Blair, he visto cigarros más gruesos que lo tienes allí…

-¡NO LO ESTÁS VIENDO, DUMAS! – dijo él, que seguía desnudándose.

-¡Qué ternura! ¿Me quieres satisfacer con tu varita de incienso? – Tiff contuvo una carcajada, pero Thomas no lo logró.

-¿TIENES MIEDO?

-¡DE MORIRME DE LA RISA BLAIR! – Pero Tracy estaba nerviosa, el chico ya estaba en bóxers.- ¡ERES PURA ESPUMA!

-¡NO CREO QUE PIENSES ASÍ! –gritó Troy.

-¡ALÉJATE DE MI…!

-¡LUEGO VAS A CONTAR EN CORAZÓN DE BRUJA LA FOLLADA DEL SIGLO QUE TE DIO TROY BLAIR!…- aseguró Troy y la tomó de los hombros y la tiró en la cama. Tiff se preguntó si debía intervenir y miró Thomas, pero él, negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

-¿QUÉ HACES BLAIR? – Gritó Tracy temblando de miedo.

-¿Miedo, Dumas? ¿No eras la Veela ninfómana? – preguntó el con una mirada corrosiva- Tú te lo buscaste…- se dejó caer sobre ella y la besó violentamente, y Tracy quedó tan encandilada que no lo detuvo. Se interrumpió el beso y se miraron. –En serio creo que me gustas, Tracy…- soltó sin pensar. Tracy automáticamente lo empujó y el calló, en boxers al lado de su cama.

-¿Te atreves a venir a decirme que te gusto luego de cinco años sin vernos Blair?- aulló Tracy con la voz aparentemente calma.- ¿Estás bromeando no?

-No…- decía Troy, con un extraño tono de voz- Me gustas y…

-¡Deja de decirlo! – Tracy parecía sacada.- ¿Quién te piensas que eres, Blair? ¿Un sex symbol? – rió irónicamente. – Ya sé que eres gay, no te gastes…

-No, escucha…

-No tengo nada que escuchar… ¡vete al infierno! – Algo se escuchó contra la puerta y Thomas y Tiffany, rieron.- ¡Eres un maldito escreguto!

-¡Espera, Dumas! Sólo quiero que salgamos una vez e intentemos…- otro golpe contra la puerta.

-¿Que quieres que intente? ¿Aparentar que me atraes, Blair? Estás borracho, me das asco…

-Vamos, si estabas muerta conmigo…- estruendoso golpe contra la puerta y Tiff y Thomas, ya no lo encontraron divertido.

-IMBÉCIL, ¡PUEDES IRTE AL CARAJO TÚ Y TU MALDITO EGO! –Gritó Tracy, reventándole los tímpanos, al tiempo que más objetos daban contra la puerta.- ¡VETE DE MI CAMARÍN ANTES QUE TE MATE, ENTE ANORMAL! – Se escuchó una cachetada.

-¡NO!- se quejó Troy y el picaporte de la puerta se giró un poco. Tiff y Thomas sacaron las orejas extensibles y gesticularon que cada uno iría por su lado. Así lo hicieron, pero a los dos segundos volvieron y se besaron pasión al tiempo que Troy decía:

- ¡NO TRACY, NO ME TIRES CON EL SECADOR DE PELO, EN SERIO TE JURO QUE ME GUSTAS! ¡NO, DEJA ESOS RULEROS!

Tiff y Thomas suprimieron la risa y se fueron, esta vez sí, cada uno por su lado. Tiff se quedó espiando desde su camarín, con la puerta entreabierta. Observó a Troy salir del camarín de Tracy con la cabeza llena de mocos de murciélago. Rió por lo bajo con una mano en la boca.

-¡Y QUE SEA LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE VIENES A DECIRME ESTUPIDECES, BLAIR, PORQUE LA PRÓXIMA NO DUDARÉ EN HACERTE UN AVADA KEDAVRA!- Tracy cerró la puerta con furia. Troy lanzó una palabrota y se fue, para ver quién carajo le sacaba el hechizo. Tiff, cerró la suya también sobándose la panza de tanto reirse.

_00_

_Mientras tanto…_

-Estás enojado- afirmó Ginny.

-Sí.

-Era sólo una araña, Harry…

-¡No es eso! ¿Por qué tuviste que bailar con ese tipo?- Ginny bufó.

-Ya te dejé en claro que no iba a renunciar a los bailes…- dijo cansada.

-¡No aclaraste que ibas a hacerte la puta con un tipo frente a mi! – exclamó indignado. Ginny sonrió y lo abrazó.

-¡No te quejas cuando me hago la puta en tu habitación! –rió sin enojarse, con las manos su cintura de avispa.

-Como podría quejarme de eso…-dijo Harry- Ginny no…

-¡Estás insoportable! – ella se desprendió de él, sin dejar de reír y disfrutando de su posesión.

-Te encanta verme sufrir.

-Me pone cachonda.- bromeó Ginny

-Me haces quedar como un idiota…- la miró de arriba abajo-…bailando casi desnuda con…

-Tu mismo lo dijiste, "casi"- puntualizó Ginny. – Es sólo arte…

-¿Arte porno? – Preguntó Harry enojado y Ginny rió.- ¡Estoy harto que no me entiendas! – se revolvió el cabello de los nervios.

-¡Celoso! – le dijo Ginny tirándose encima de el y abrazándolo. Harry la olió con placer.- ¿Por qué estás así?

-Un atorrante baboso del público dijo que te follaría hasta el amanecer… - le contó con bronca. Ginny largó una sonora carcajada.

-¿Y qué le dijiste?

-Que el único que te folla soy yo…- la voz le salió arrogante.

-¡Bien dicho! – lo besó fugazmente sin soltarse del abrazo.

-Y lo golpee…

-¡Harry!- lo reprendió Ginny pegándole en la espalda levemente.

-Y Ron me aporreó a mí por acostarme contigo…- Ginny rió.

-Ron ya lo sabía…

-Sí, pero no quería confirmarlo…, me protegía el beneficio de la duda. – dijo Harry sonriendo. Ginny lo besó y Harry le pasó una mano por su espalda hasta llegar al culo, que masajeó con fervor.

-¿Más tranquilo? – susurró Ginny con un tono gatuno.

-Si tan sólo no saldrías a bailar desnuda, te juro mi amor que soportaría más todo esto…

-¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó ella poniéndose seria repentinamente.

-Que me gustaría que no salgas bailar con poca ropa…- respondió él, que ni se había dado cuenta de cómo la había llamado.

-Sí, claro, eso.-dijo Ginny resignada a que Harry no volvería a dirigirse a ella como "mi amor".

El la miró a los ojos y luego a la boca, luego volvió a los ojos. Moría por decirle que la amaba, pero el miedo no lo dejaba animarse. Se maldijo internamente… _¿por__qué__ tengo__ que__ ser__ tan __cagón?_ Se sostuvieron la mirada por varios minutos

-Ginny…-empezó Harry- Eres…

-Me mata tu mirada…- lo besó.

-No quiero que cantes de nuevo con ese Kevin…- susurró Harry, Ginny le dio un beso más fogoso aún, para callarlo. -No vas a comprarme con eso…- dijo él para nada convencido.- Deberás esforzarte más…- la besó con fuerza y la tiró en la cama. Ginny sonreía debajo de él.

-Ni se te ocurra a arrancarme el traje- le previno. Él pasó las manos por su espalda y le quitó el sostén.- Bien…- aprobó ella. Y miró el reloj- Tienes diez minutos para hacerme feliz…- el sonrió.

Comenzaron a desnudarse frenéticamente, como si fuese el fin del mundo. Harry lamió sus pechos con pasión y Ginny gimió. Luego ella tomó el control de la situación y le mordisqueó el cuello y la oreja. Puso una mano en la parte íntima, satisfaciéndolo y escuchó a Harry gemir. Él la detuvo enseguida, sonriendo de excitación y la miró susurrando cosas. Ambos se sentaron y Ginny se puso a horcajadas en él. Se miraron unos segundos y Harry la alzó unos centímetros para penetrarla, Ginny inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás expresando el placer de sentirlo dentro. El bálsamo del primer movimiento logró que Harry ahogue un fuerte gemido… recorrió la sudorosa espalda blanca de Ginny con la palma de su mano y comenzó a moverse con mucha premura y desenfreno. Ginny apretó sus talones a la cintura de Harry haciendo cortos balanceos hacia adelante que hicieron que alcance el máximo placer, dos veces. Enredó sus dedos en el alborotado cabello de Harry y los tironeó. A él le encantaba que haga eso, lo volvía loco. Harry tomó su cabeza con los dedos entre sus cabellos y succionó sus labios humedecidos por el sudor. Llegaron al orgasmo prematuramente y se miraron a los ojos, dilatados de pasión. Ginny se salió de la posición y se tiró en la cama completamente desnuda…Harry lo hizo encima de ella.

-Diablos, ha sido espectacular...

-Eso me hace sentir excelente… - replicó Harry agitado y sonrió levantando la pantorrilla derecha y acomodándose de nuevo entre sus piernas.

-Harry no…- dijo Ginny transpirada.

-¿Creíste que eso era todo?-dijo pervertidamente y sin esperar respuesta lamió su labio inferior con desesperadas ganas. Ginny le acarició la cara sintiendo que lo amaba tanto que ese amor no cabía en su pecho. Los ojos castaños se dilataron nuevamente, él sabía que ella estaba deseosa de ser suya otra vez.- No, creo que no entendiste…-Ginny sonrió sin negarse.- No alcanzaste a entender el concepto…

-Que…-aceleró la penetración aún más- ahh… concepto… Potter?- dijo ella entre jadeos.

-Que… eres… mía…- dijo él con la voz entrecortada.- Y que… ningún otro… podrá… tenerte más que yo…

-Lo soy…-dijo Ginny sin dudar.- Ahh…

Harry la besó y lo hicieron por segunda vez, forma más ruda y fogosamente desesperada. Luego Harry comenzó a besar su cuello dulcemente, sin salir de la posición en la que se encontraban. Comenzó a bajar y llegó hasta sus pechos, su lengua caliente y húmeda rodeó nuevamente los pezones, Ginny no soportaba más la tortura del placer y gimió. Harry bajó hacia su vientre, dominándola por completo, y llegó hasta su ingle perfumando de excitación cada rincón de su cuerpo… Ginny tocó el cielo cuando Harry llegó hasta su parte íntima con su boca.

Al terminar, ambos se quedaron en la cama unos segundos…

-Eres mejor que los sueños.- Harry le besó el cachete.

-Estás tan romántico últimamente Potter…- dijo ella, y se levantó y empezó a vestirse, mientras Harry le besaba la espalda, mimoso. – No, Harry, basta, vístete…- el a regañadientes se colocó su pantalón de jeans. Ginny ya estaba con la ropa de bailar otra vez, no era demasiada así que no tardó mucho. La puerta del camarín se abrió.

-¡OH no! – Se quejó Tiffany al ver a Harry en cuero.- ¿¡Se han puesto a follar aquí!

-No… - mintió Ginny riendo.

-Tiff…- empezó Harry, como disculpándose, tomó su camisa y empezó a abotonarla.

Ginny largó una carcajada.

-No le expliques nada esta descarada…

-Harrix, sal de aquí, ya te has acostado con Ginny en su lugar de trabajo, ¡abrase visto! ¡que espanto! ¡Vergüenza me dan!- Dijo Tiff con una mueca de asco. Harry estaba abochornado. Sin embargo antes de irse, le dio un beso a Ginny…- Babosos, dejen de flirtear.

Harry se fue, abochornado.

-¿Dónde está Tracy? – preguntó Ginny, tirándose en la cama, completamente relajada

-Hasta donde yo sé, peleaba con Troy en su camarín- contestó Tiff, tirándose a su lado.- Que asco, esta cama toda _sexiada_…- Ginny rió.

-No existe esa palabra…- dijo entre carcajadas. -¿Por qué pelean Troy y Tracy?

-Troy leyó Corazón de Bruja - rieron.

-¡Pobre Blair mayor!

-La besó – contó Tiffany, un tanto preocupada- Comenzó a desnudarse y le dijo que le iba a demostrar que no era gay… - Ginny largó una carcajada.

-¡Increíble!

-Eso no es todo, Troy le confesó que le gustaba y creo que hablaba en serio.

-¿De verdad?- dijo Ginny escéptica.- ¿Cuando fue todo eso?

-Hace unos minutos- dijo Tiff.- Estuve espiando hasta recién detrás de la puerta.

-Eres de lo peor…

-Creí que Tracy iba a acceder, siempre estuvo enamorada de él- se encogió de hombros. Ginny la notó muy preocupada.

-¿Y bien? ¿Que hizo Tracy?

-Casi me deja sorda… utilicé esas orejas extensibles de tus hermanos.- más carcajadas.- ¡No te burles, perra! A juzgar por los ruidos le arrojaba ruleros... y creo que le hizo el moco murciélagos.- Ginny largó una carcajada.

-Pobre Troy… ¿Por qué estás tan preocupada?

-Temo que Tracy sufra…- soltó Tiff. Ginny la miró con ternura, al notar cómo la cuidaba.- Ya pasó demasiadas…

-¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Ginny, desorientada. Tiff ignoró su mirada.

-Me refiero a Troy – dijo Tiff pero Ginny no le creyó ni una palabra- Sufrió cuando él la ignoraba en Orange…

-Preocúpate por Blair, Tracy sabe como vengarse… -rieron-Ron se debe estar muriendo de risa.

-Ron está en la mesa, poniéndose ebrio, ni se enteró… y no creo que se ría mucho cuando sepa lo que hiciste con el Salvador en tu camarín- apuntó Tiffany.

-¿Y tu novio? El otro Blair… –la ignoró Ginny

-No tengo novio.

-Te acostaste con él la otra noche, ¿no?- dijo Ginny

-Y acabo de hacerlo recién en mi camarín…- dijo Tiffany y Ginny le tiró un almohadón.

-¿Y te atreves a reprenderme a mi, caradura? – dijo sin dejar de reír.

-Sólo quería avergonzar a Potter.- se excusó Tiff y le devolvió el almohadón.

-¿Por qué te acostaste con Blair?

-No lo sé, me dieron ganas…- Tiff simuló indiferencia.

-Mentirosa, te encanta Thomas… ¿el no leyó la revista?

-Parece que no.- contestó Tiffany.

-Mejor para Tracy, la van a matar…

-Blair me hizo un planteo ridículo.-contó Tiff con fastidio. – Por el traje que llevamos…

Ginny sonrió. No quería pensar que eran todos iguales pero…

-Con que aquí estaban- Tracy estaba de vuelta y parecía roja de furia.- ¿Qué haces las dos con esas caras de…?

-¿Bien atendidas? Oh, lo estamos- dijo con satisfacción Ginny.

-Se pueden ir bien a la mierda- dijo Tracy tirándose en el medio de las dos, que se quejaron por su brutalidad.

-¿Qué te hizo Troy?- preguntó Ginny, sobándose el hombro por el golpe del cuerpo de su amiga... la observó y notó que Tracy tenía los ojos vidriosos.

-Nada…- dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

-Tracy…

-Quiere vengarse.- dijo- y estuvo husmeando en mi camarín, mis fo… mis cosas…- se corrigió a tiempo. Tiff al escuchar esto, abrió los ojos grandes. Ginny no entendía mucho de lo que hablaba…

-¿Qué podría encontrar Blair en tu camarín como para que te pongas así? – preguntó.

-Nada…por -mintió Tracy. Tiff prefirió no hablar.- Él quiere tomar represalia por todas las cosas que le he hecho en _Orange,_pero no lo logrará.

-Y de la nota de Corazón de Bruja- recordó Ginny y Tiff rió.

-Ha sido una jugada maestra… – dijo Tracy con orgullo.

-Se que no confías en él, pero me parece que de verdad le gustas a Troy- dijo Tiff.

-No es cierto…

-¿PERO QUE HACEN TIRADAS EN LA CAMA? ¡SIEMPRE LO MISMO CON USTEDES! –Típico: Ben había llegado al camarín para apurarlas.- ¡HACE DIEZ MINUTOS QUE DEBERÍAN ESTAR LISTAS!

-¡Lo sentimos Benny!- se disculparon al unísono.

Las tres chicas empezaron a cambiarse con rapidez... el show debía seguir.

000

El lunes siguiente, Ginny entraba al Ministerio de la Magia, sonriente. Había tenido una noche agitada con Harry, agitada significa sexual, y eso le sentaba de maravilla, si le descontamos que se había dormido tarde y estaba muerta de sueño. Con _ajetreo __sexual_, por supuesto evadió decirle a Harry la verdad sobre su profesión. No quería arruinar lo bien que estaba con Harry y lo pospuso para la noche. La culpa se acrecentó en ella, de manera tangible con un redondo y eficaz peso en el pecho… Ginny no sabía como encarar la situación y por eso evadía hacer lo que debía hacer. Pero se había decidido… _"__Debo__ gritarle__ al__ mundo__ que__ amo__ a __Harry,__ y__ debo __decirle__ a__ Harry__ que__ amo__ ser__ Auror__… __vamos,__ no__ es__tan __difícil__…"_ se repetía. Ella bajó la guardia debido a que Malfoy no había vuelto a amenazarla… y en el fondo sabía que estaba cometiendo un error, pero no lo podía evitar. Aún así, se sentía feliz. Desde que estaba con Harry, todas las tristezas eran menos dolorosas y las alegrías más alegres. Todo era mejor en sus brazos, tenerlo era incomparable. Aunque no era la relación que ella había soñado, aunque no podía decirle cuánto lo amaba, no le importaba. Al fin y al cabo estaban juntos y Harry Potter era un manjar de ella y sólo de ella, que nadie le podía quitar…y Kate, esa idiota que tanto se había burlado de ella, ahora debía tragarse sus palabras… sonrió con satisfacción. Entró a la oficina de reuniones del Escuadrón y vio que todos estaban con caras pálidas.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó.

-¡Weasley! – la saludó Artemis- ¡Qué bueno que llegas!

-Es mi trabajo, pero ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Entrarás en acción ya mismo, estamos en una emergencia- dijo Artemis apresuradamente- Un Auror está herido y no puede ir…

-¿En serio? – preguntó Ginny entre emocionada y nerviosa.

-Claro que sí, ve a vestirte con el traje…– se lo dio y Ginny fue rápidamente y volvió en sólo dos minutos- Eres grandiosa- la felicitó Artemis por su rapidez.- Te cuento la situación...

-Dime

-Hay muggles que están siendo afectados por magos.- empezó Artemis.- Las víctimas son mujeres- aclaró – Ellos van a discos muggles y las embrujan para que se acuesten con ellos…

-¿Las violan?

-Sí.-afirmó Artemis.- Los muggles están convencidos que es una droga, pero claro que se trata de magia…

-¿Cuál es mi labor? – preguntó Ginny.

-Tenemos una pista de la ratonera de estos pervertidos- dijo Artemis. – Perkins la sabe, así que aparécete con él y sigue sus instrucciones… ¿estás lista?

-Sí – dijo Ginny aunque tenía un espanto terrible.- ¿Tienen alguna idea de quiénes son?

-Buena pregunta Weasley- dijo Artemis- El jefe de la banda le dicen El dementor…

-Perfecto…

-Habrá que apurarse… - dijo Perkins- La retaguardia nos espera ahí.

Ginny le tomó la mano a su compañero Perkins y desaparecieron.

00

Harry se disponía a ir a San Mungo, malhumorado. Estaba muerto de sueño, pero valía la pena dormir menos para hacer de las suyas con ella. Consultó su reloj: eran las siete y media de la mañana. Caminó por el chamuscado césped de su jardín a causa de la nieve. Miró la piscina y sonrió, recordando a esa linda pelirroja que le quitaba el sueño. No veía la hora de volver a verla y abrazarla, y charlar con ella. Las horas que no pasaba a su lado eran inquietantes, sobre todo las de la mañana. Se preguntó por enésima vez en esos meses si Ginny realmente estaría con Tracy… es que algo en su ser le decía que no desconfíe de ella, ella no sería capaz de engañarlo, de estar con otro. No, no y no. Sacudió la cabeza para ahuyentar esos malos pensamientos… y cuando ya estaba dispuesto a caminar hacia su carro… escuchó un ruido a aparición. Se dio vuelta para ver la cara de alguien desagradable, quién menos esperaba encontrarse allí.

-¡Malfoy! ¿Qué mierda haces aquí?

-Potter.- sonrió cínicamente Draco.- Tengo que hablar contigo…

-Será mejor que te vayas de mi casa…- dijo Harry sereno.

-Es sobre la perra de tu novia.- Harry arrojó su maletín al suelo y lo tomó del cuello.

-No hables así de ella…

-Te has enamorado, ¿no? – Dijo Malfoy con la voz apretada por la sujeción de Harry- Así es Ginny… te busca, te vuelve loco… y después te deja tirado…

-¡LAVATE LA BOCA ANTES DE HABLAR DE GINNY!- gritó Harry furioso. Malfoy se soltó de un movimiento.

-Lo que tengo para decirte te quitará tus ridículas ganas de defenderla…- Harry lo miró, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que estaba siendo sincero, pero no quería caer en su juego.

-Vete de mi casa sino quieres que te ataque…-lo apuntó con la varita.

-Ginny es Auror, Potter- dijo Malfoy.

-¿Estas borracho, Malfoy? – preguntó Harry riendo con amargura.

-No, no lo estoy- dijo Malfoy convencido- ¿No te has preguntado a dónde va por la mañana?- Harry no contestó, se quedó estupefacto.- Ella trabaja en el Escuadrón, con Artemis Lynch…

-¡Mientes!

-¡Es la verdad Potter! ¡Si no me crees averigua! – exclamó Malfoy.

-No puede ser- dijo Harry más para sí mismo que para Malfoy.

-Y si quieres saber más… -continuó Malfoy saboreando el sufrimiento de Harry- Ginny sólo esta contigo para ganar una apuesta con sus amigas… - Harry lo miró con furia- Si, es cierto Potter, no lo dudes. Dumas y Tilman le apostaron que no iba a poder acostarse contigo, porque eras fracasado, un pobre tipo que se abandonó por haber matado a Dalma Whitman…-Harry se acercó y le pegó un terrible golpe en el pómulo. Malfoy cayó herido en el pasto, pero reía con sorna- Mátame a golpes si quieres, Potter, pero a ti la verdad te duele más… - Patada en la panza.- ¡Auch!...

-Eres un hijo de puta…- Malfoy se levantó y le devolvió el golpe…ambos cayeron al pasto y comenzaron a rodar propinándose patadas violentas y más garrotazos de puños cerrados. Hasta que Malfoy se puso de pie y alejó de él dando pasos hacia atrás.

-Esas tres se reían de lo lindo de ti. -dijo Malfoy con veneno. Tenía el pómulo morado.- Mientras tú caías en las garras de la sensual pelirroja… ¡Eres tan ingenuo! ¿Qué te hizo pensar que Ginny había cambiado, Potter? – Harry sintió un espasmo doloroso en el pecho y lo afectaba más que corte en la comisura de los labios.- Ella jamás lo hará, ella me pertenece… ¿recuerdas lo llamados telefónicos? ¡No eran de la compañía muggle!-Harry no podía contestar, cada una de las palabras de Draco lo enmudecían- Era yo… Ginny también se acuesta conmigo… - Harry levantó la varita.- para que tu no te enteres que era Auror…- rió con verdadero placer y también levantó la suya.- _EXPELLIAR__…__!_ – Harry lo desvío hábilmente.

-¿Sabes cuánta sopa te hace falta para batirte a duelo conmigo? – dijo con arrogancia.

-Eres un soberbio y así te ha ido Potter… _SECTUSEMPRA!_ – Harry se agachó y levantó la varita.

-_PETRIFICUS__TOTALUS!_– dijo Harry y Malfoy quedó duro como una piedra.-¡VETE DE MI CASA ANTES DE QUE TE MATE! – Otra patada en el estómago- Eso es por venir a desafiarme, maldita rata de alcantarilla… - Sopapo en la cara- ¡Y eso es por nombrar a Dalma hijo de puta! – deshizo el hechizo de inmovilización y Malfoy ahogó un grito de dolor por los golpes. Sin embargo levantó la varita.

-_DIFFINDO!_ – A Harry le rasgó el hombro pero levantó la varita, dispuesto a causarle dolor.

-_CRUCCIO!_ – El hechizo dio en el aire porque Malfoy había desaparecido.

Harry estuvo dos segundos pensando, con la mirada perdida en donde había desaparecido Draco y luego subió a su casa. Entró a la habitación de Ginny violentamente… la fuerza de la puerta resquebrajó la pared. Recorrió las pertenencias de Ginny con un asco que asustaba y comenzó a revolver los cajones de la cómoda, de la mesita de luz, debajo de la cama, de la almohada, del colchón… No encontró nada. Fue hacia el pasillo y pensó: _"__Necesito __un__ lugar__ donde__ esconder__ cosas__" _La Sala Multipropósito se materializó al instante, entró con la misma furia que había entrado al cuarto de ella. Comenzó a revolverlo todo nuevamente… Hasta que encontró con todo lo que buscaba: el diploma de Auror, los libros defensa, apuntes de escuela, certificado de materias rendidas, entre otros papeles. Se dejó caer al suelo con las manos temblorosas sosteniendo los papeles, no lo podía creer. Justo ella, justo ella era la que lo había traicionado de la peor manera. Ahora entendía porqué las ausencias, las excusas, las mentiras. Ahora entendía porqué Ginny sabía a la perfección hacer un maleficio asesino a una simple araña de galpón. Entendía cuál era esa apuesta de la cual hablaban Tracy y Tiff en el camarín hacía pocos días. Todo era una mentira, absolutamente todo… y el se había enamorado como un idiota. Sentía algo horrible en el pecho… pero debía controlarse. Luego tomó su varita y desapareció, sabiendo más que nunca cuál sería destino.

00

Se aparecieron en un descampado. La casa parecía abandonada y descuidada. Ginny miró alrededor, era la única en la zona. Un cosquilleo de desconfianza la envolvió; era su primera misión y no se sentía del todo segura. Sin embargo tenía en cuenta que era su oportunidad para demostrar, luego de todos aquellos meses de práctica… esos desgraciados magos, se aprovechaban de chicas muggles. Su deber era hacer cumplir la ley, impedir que sigan lastimando gente inocente y le tenía que demostrar a Artemis Lynch que era completamente capaz de hacerlo. Suspiró. De repente escucharon ruidos de adentro la casa…

-Williams y Ralph, quédense aquí afuera, por si salen- ordenó Perkins- Tiers y Shadow, vayan por la puerta de enfrente…¡no, no te pongas esa máscara, es patética Shadow!, Weasley, tú ven conmigo y ni se te ocurra desobedecerme…

-Si señor- dijo Ginny, aunque quiso mandarlo a la mierda por sus dotes de jefe.

Lo siguió con la varita en alto… subió las escaleras y la madera crujió bajo sus pies. La puerta de la desvencijada casa se abrió inesperadamente. Ginny levantó aún más su varita al ver una sombra pasando por el pasillo, que se perdió en el interior de la casa.

-Entremos- indicó Perkins.

Era una casa por fuera, pero por dentro no parecía serlo en lo absoluto. La primera habitación era sólo un pasillo alargado que tenía muchas puertas alrededor. Estaba oscuro y había telarañas por todas partes. Las paredes estaban manchadas de barro y sangre, o bien pintura roja, pensó Ginny. El silencio que los envolvía era interrumpido por los latidos de su corazón. Ginny tenía conciencia plena de que no iba a enfrentarse a mortífagos, pero tampoco creía que fuesen bebés de pecho.

-Con que aquí están los Aurors del ministerio- se burló una voz detrás de ellos. Perkins y Ginny se dieron vuelta con brusquedad.

-Deberías rendirte…- le aconsejó Perkins- O conocerás al verdadero dementor…

-¡Me muero de miedo! – Se volvió a burlar el hombre, acercándose a ellos sin pizca de miedo.- Me gustaría divertirme un rato con tu la pelirroja… es una perra…

-Y eso que todavía no te acostaste conmigo…- le contestó Ginny con rencor. Perkins la miró mal, desaprobando la respuesta.

-Dos novatos intentando enfrentarme, ¡me dan risa! Además…– "El Dementor" levantó la varita, para agarrarlos desprevenidos.- _Bombarda!_

Perkins y Ginny salieron despedidos hacia atrás. Ginny se golpeó la cabeza contra una de las paredes. Abrió los ojos y se la tocó, al mirarse la mano la tenía cubierta de sangre. El delincuente reía a carcajadas…

-_Sectusempra!_ – gritó Ginny con odio. No llegó a darle de lleno, pero lo lastimó en la coronilla.

-La novata sabe jugar… vete al infierno a jugar… _Avada__Kedav__…__!_ – Perkins desvió el hechizo asesino que iba directo a Ginny.

-_Incarceus!_ – El hombre quedó atrapado por unas fuertes cuerdas producto del hechizo de Ginny.- Ya te daré yo novata… -Luego pronunció palabras difíciles, aplicándole un encantamiento _anti__desaparición._

-¡Bien Weasley! – la felicitó Peter Perkins – pero por las dudas – apuntó con la varita al sujetado con cuerdas.- _Petrificus __Totalus!_ – lo inmovilizó. En ese momento, otro hombre apareció en escena diciendo:

-_Desmaius!_ – Ginny desvió el hechizo con un ágil movimiento de la varita. Ahora le tocaba a ella reír estruendosamente. – ¡Cabrón!

-¡Ya me las pagarás traidora a la sangre! ¡Ni Potter podrá salvarte de esta! _Serpensortia!_ – una serpiente que bien podía ser la hermana gemela de la difunta Nagini se abalanzó sobre Perkins e intentó morderlo, pero el Auror la esquivó. Daba la impresión que estaba paralizado de terror ante el reptil. "El dementor" empezó a reír a carcajadas.

-¿Qué diablos haces Perkins? – se impacientó Ginny- ¡Atácala!

-No…- dijo Peter, fóbico. La serpiente vislumbró a su presa antes de atacar y abrió la boca…- Peter cerró los ojos, incapaz de defenderse.

-_Avada__ Kedav__…__!_ – dijo Ginny apuntando a la serpiente, pero "El Dementor" lo desvío y atacó a Perkins.

-_Expulso!-_ Perkins salió despedido hacia atrás y se golpeó contra la pared. Ginny no lo vio moverse. Se dio vuelta y atacó, furiosa.

_-Levicorpus!__– _Unas sogas invisible atraparon a El Dementor dejándolo colgado de sus pies. -¡Excelente!- No obstante conservaba la varita en su mano y la apunto a la serpiente aprovechando su distracción…

-_Imperio!_ – La serpiente se dirigió derecho a Ginny, que quedó tan paralizada como Perkins. Le recordaba tanto al basilisco de la Cámara de los Secretos, se sintió vulnerable, desprotegida y en esa fracción de segundo comprendió a que se refería Harry con el peligro, con la desesperación. El miedo pobló su vientre, y la acobardo, pero tenía que salvarse, una maldita serpiente no podía terminar con su vida. No obstante antes de que actuara en nombre de ese impulso de sobrevivir, El Dementor volvió a atacar:-_Expelliarmus!_

La varita de Ginny cayó al piso por su resistencia al encantamiento desarme. Hizo un ruido melancólico y a la vez terrorífico. La serpiente abrió su versátil mandíbula y la arrinconó contra la pared. Ginny se cubrió con sus brazos.

-¡Weasley, no! – gritó Perkins desde el suelo pero ya era demasiado tarde: la serpiente le astilló el brazo. Ginny palideció y se mareó, perdía la conciencia de donde estaba y se apoyó contra la pared.

En el Escuadrón estaba esperando Artemis Lynch, muy nervioso, yendo de una punta de su despacho a la otra… Estaba preocupado, sobre todo por los novatos que estarían en su primera misión. ¿Y si no se habían preparado lo suficiente? Pensó en Weasley. En las prácticas la joven había respondido de manera óptima, y eso lo convenció de que ya estaría lista para su primera misión. Sin embargo Artemis tenía una sensación de punzante preocupación en el pecho; Ginevra era descarada, impulsiva y temía que se arriesgue demasiado cometiendo alguna estupidez. Conocía a su padre, Arthur Weasley y se sentía responsable por su seguridad, sobre todo porque estaba seguro que Ginevra no le había dicho nada a su familia que era Auror. Al pensarlo, se rascó la barbilla, nervioso, y tal vez un tanto arrepentido de mandarla con esos malvivientes, que no les temblaría el pulso para matar. Se arrojó en el sillón intentando no cargar más su cabeza de pensamientos negativos, no era bueno cuestionarse las decisiones que ya había tomado… ¿Por qué se tardaban tanto? La puerta del despacho se abrió y vio a quién menos creía poder ver allí.

-Harry Potter- pronunció- Lo veo y no lo creo… - Harry se acercó a él y lo tomó por el cuello con violencia- ¿¡Que diablos!

-¿Dónde está Ginny, Lynch? – Le preguntó hecho un manojo de furia.- ¡Dímelo o te juro que no respondo!

-¡Suéltame Harry! – suplicó Artemis.

-¡No voy a soltarte! –lo zarandeó contra el respaldar de la butaca y presionó con fuerza impidiéndole respirar-¡Eres una mierda!- escupió sin miramientos. – Mira que no decirme que Ginny es Auror… - Artemis lo empujó con fuerza y logró soltarse.

-¡Eso no es un asunto mío! Ella me dijo que te lo diría… ¡Suéltame!

-¿DONDE ESTÁ GINNY?- Aulló Harry

-Fue a su primera misión… - Harry palideció – Se que es importante para ti…-se desprendió de la sujeción de Harry, jadeando.

-¿Importante? Usted Lynch, no tiene ni idea de lo que… ¡déme las coordenadas!- exigió.

-No puedo darte las coordenadas, tu ya no perteneces al Escua… – Harry lo apuntó con la varita.- Harry, por favor…

-¡DÍME DONDE ESTÁN! - Pero dos personas que se aparecieron en el despacho, interrumpieron la discusión y ambos se dieron vuelta con brusquedad. El estómago de Harry se encogió al ver quiénes se habían aparecido y en qué estado: Ginny estaba desmayada en los brazos de dos Aurores; su cara estaba cubierta de mugre y golpes, su brazo estaba herido lleno de un líquido viscoso color verde… y de su cabeza provenía un hilito de sangre.

-¡Por Merlín! – Dijo Artemis con desesperación- ¡Veneno de serpiente! ¡Hay que llevarla a San Mungo!

Harry la tomó con sus brazos con increible destreza y la acomodó en la otra butaca enfrente del escritorio de Artemis. El corazón le latía a mil por horas.

-Intentó salvarme la vida… la mordió una serpiente- dijo Perkins abatido e intentó ayudar a Harry...

-No la toques…

-Harry…- empezó Artemis con culpa.- Hay que buscar ayuda…

-¡Soy Sanador, imbécil, y te aseguro que le si no actúo rápido, morirá!

-Yo… - empezó Perkins.

-¡FUERA TODOS DE AQUÍ! – Gritó sacado. Con un complicado movimiento de la varita, hizo aparecer diez clases de pociones. Los frasquitos eran irregulares y de todos los colores posibles. Perkins abrió los ojos maravillado por su accionar.- ¡FUERA!- le espetó Harry, colérico. Perkins y Lynch salieron del despacho, asustados. Se podía oír bullicio y comentarios del exterior. Harry empezó a mezclar las pociones con las manos temblorosas. Ginny respiraba entrecortado- Vamos, resiste, mierda…- Puso su boca en la herida y comenzó a succionar el veneno al tiempo que lo escupía en suelo, limpiándole la herida con su lengua. Cuando terminó, ingirió una de las pociones hasta el final para que el veneno no lo afectase a él mismo. Le aplicó el antídoto en el brazo y empezó a salir humo blanco cegador. Hizo aparecer un respirador artificial y se lo colocó con premura… Sacó unas vendas y comenzó a envolver la herida, que era bastante profunda. Le tomó el pulso y Ginny le apretó la mano, detalle que lo hizo estremecer. Creía que estaba fuera de peligro. Harry parpadeó y se le aguaron los ojos. Más allá de todo, si a Ginny le pasaba algo él…- te amo…- susurró con un inaudible tono de voz y Ginny volvió a apretarle la mano. Harry empezó a curarle la herida de la cabeza con _Solución__ Multrap_ y al segundo ya estaba cerrada. Le besó la frente apretando su mano y ella entreabrió los ojos…

-Harry… que pasó…-El la soltó enseguida.

-Te mordió la serpiente pero ya estás fuera de peligro- su tono cambió a uno rígido e inflexible. Ginny lo miró y dos lágrimas surcaron los raspones de su rostro.

-Harry, lo siento…- dijo apenada. El quiso abrazarla y decirle que se había asustado mucho, que no hubiera podido vivir si a ella le pasaba algo… pero Ginny no se lo merecía.

-Quiero que hoy mismo te vayas de mi casa.- Se dirigió a la puerta.

-Yo…- sollozó Ginny y el se detuvo en seco para darse vuelta y mirarla- yo… también te amo, Harry.

Lo siguiente fue el estruendoso portazo del despacho de Artemis.

* * *

Melodramática la última escena, lo sé. Ya se darán cuenta que me encantan los nudos. Amo más la trama que el descenlace, pero eso es otro tema.

Muchos cuestionarán el accionar de Harry, Y tengo para atajarme lo siguiente: si tengo una pareja que me oculta su profesión lo mandaría a la mierda! Eso demuestra la poca confianza que había entre ellos… partiendo de la base que ni siquiera se decían que se amaban… salvo en el último momento. Creo que harry está herido… y no es para menos con todo lo que le dijo Malfoy. (El había dicho que se iba a vengar y lo hizo bastante bien) Además, Ginny se equivocó. Algun día iba a pagar su inmadurez... De todas maneras, veremos que Harry no es ningún santo tampoco, pero no adelanto más.

Espero ansiosamente reviews, ansiosamente significa que son vitales para mi inspiración y mi entusiasmo con el fic. Expláyense, digan todo, critiquen, muestren todo lo bueno y lo malo que les hizo sentir. ¡Tenemos la suerte de poder expresarnos!, hay que aprovecharla. JJAJAJAJA Como siempre digo, GRACIAS y les voy a contestar.

Y he visto como algunos que pusieron la historia en favoritos, no dejan reviews. Qué feo che! ¡Abrase visto!, diría Tiffany... jajaja! espero un comentario por favor! no les cuesta nada y a mi me ayudan mucho... a crecer y a creer en la historia.

Si ven que algunas palabras en cursiva estan juntas, es por fan fiction las separa cuando subo el documento. Intenté corregir lo más posible pero mas que seguro alguna se me pasó... grr.. no es culpa mia.

Sin más palabreríos, los dejo, y GRACIAS DE NUEVO POR LEER

Un beso para todos y hasta el proximo capitulo...

PD: ¡Feliz navidad 2011 por adelantado! Seguramente mi proximo posteo será después del 25...

Joanne.


	16. Indeleble

**Hola a todos! Espero que lo hayan pasado genial en estas fiestas. Les deseo un feliz año nuevo para todos, feliz 2012!**

**Agradezco infinitamente todos los comentarios del capitulo anterior. No se imaginan las vueltas que di en cuanto a este capítulo. Lo corregí cien veces, lo cambié y lo cambié. Pero me decidi por este y espero que sea de su agrado.**

* * *

Capitulo 16

**Indeleble**

_Si la pena se supera, a mi me importa muy poco, _

_no esperaba que así fuera mi amor, si aún sueño que te toco._

Ginny sabía que todo había terminado y que ella era la única culpable de eso. Ni siquiera había podido festejar la confesión de Harry mientras le curaba las heridas en el despacho de Artemis Lynch. Y eso había ocurrido, paradójicamente, luego de que Harry le salve la vida una vez más, para después volvérsela a quitar con crueldad alejándola de él para siempre. ¿Y que tenía para reprocharle ella? Al fin y al cabo Harry tenía razón.

Ella misma echó todo a perder ocultándole su profesión. ¡Y todo para que no la moleste! Se sentía la peor de todas. Había cometiendo los pecados que siempre le echó en cara a Harry: la cobardía, el miedo a no confesarle quién era ella realmente, en vez de enfrentarlo y decirle _"Harry, soy auror, se que no te gusta una mierda, pero es mi pasión y quiero hacerlo" _Además de haberse dejado chantajear por el cínico de Malfoy y no tomar en serio sus amenazas. _Que estúpida fui…_ se reprendía internamente. Ginny no tardó en deducir que Harry se había enterado a través de Draco. Era una certeza que no tenía necesidad de confirmar. La culpa no dejaba de atosigarla, no aguantaba ni un segundo más su estado emocional, se sentía una mala persona, una mentirosa. No quiso ni imaginar la cantidad de barbaridades que Malfoy le hubiera dicho a Harry.

Dos días habían pasado desde que aquel lamentable suceso en el ministerio. Y ella aún no había tenido el valor de ir a buscar sus pertenencias al nº 12 de Grimmauld Place. No sabía cómo mirarlo a la cara, ni qué hacer. Se había quedado en uno de los departamentos de Tiff, quién tenía miles de propiedades por Londres y su amiga se lo prestó sin aceptar un no como respuesta. Ginny vestía una camisa de color verde oscuro que era tres talles mayor que el suyo. Había vuelto a fumar y tomaba una cerveza mirando la lluvia de la ventana. En esos días había llorado mucho, nada común en ella, que solía ser una mujer alegre, transgresora, liberal… pero después de perder a Harry su mundo se había derrumbado.

-Ginny – Hermione estaba allí; la pelirroja no la oyó aparecerse.

-¿Será que tienes que hacer eso siempre? – dijo cansada, largando el humo.

-Apaga esa porquería – le contestó su cuñada, tosiendo. Ginny bufó pero le hizo caso, el cigarro le estaba revolviendo el estómago. Hermione se sentó en una silla a su lado.

-¿Qué quieres?

-No te la agarres conmigo- dijo Hermione – Tracy y Tiff están por venir, cuando salgan de trabajar- miró el reloj- en dos horas y… -la miró- ¿Cómo está tu brazo?

-Lo siento- se disculpó Ginny.- Estoy bien de mi brazo, sólo debo cambiarle las vendas varias veces al día… -miró la lluvia otra vez y preguntó- ¿Hablaste con Ron?

-Sí- dijo Hermione, con una cara preocupada.

-¿Se enojó contigo porque lo sabías?

-No sabe que yo sabía- aclaró Hermione y Ginny la miró con una ceja levantada-¿Qué? ¡No pienso pelearme con mi novio por ti! – se puso roja y Ginny sonrió.

-Tienes razón, no voy a meterte en problemas.

-Sólo le admití que sospechaba que eras Auror– dijo Hermione culposa- pero que nunca había llegado a confirmarlo.-suspiró- Harry no me creyó…

-No lo nombres- pidió Ginny con una mueca de dolor.

-Lo siento mucho, Ginny… - ella dejó de mirarla nuevamente. Hermione atrevió a decir "yo te dije". Nunca había visto a Ginny tan triste. Ni siquiera cuando Draco Malfoy la abandonó.

-Me dijo que me amaba- dijo Ginny con la vista perdida en las gotas de lluvia, que caían haciendo una cortina y nublando los edificios de enfrente. - Cuando estábamos en el Ministerio y curaba mis heridas…- se tocó el brazo vendado- me lo confesó…

-No es novedad… ¿Te lo dijo mirándote a los ojos? – Ginny la miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver? – Hermione se encogió de hombros y eso la hizo sonreír- Miras muchas novelas _muggles…_

-No es cierto…

-Yo estaba semi inconciente- explicó Ginny- Y creyó que no lo oía…

-¿Qué le dijiste tú?

-Que lo amaba también - respiró hondo y reprimió un sollozo.- No puedo creer que lo haya perdido…- parpadeó y dos lágrimas salieron- me parece que fue una pesadilla y que pronto tengo que despertar…

-Ginny…- Hermione la cubrió con un tibio abrazo.- Llora, saca todo de adentro…

-Tengo ganas de irme a la mierda y no volver.

-No seas exagerada, eso no te ayudará…- le dijo su amiga. – ¡Vas a volver con Harry!

-No…- dijo Ginny convencida- No será así…el no me perdonará.

-Lo hará, sólo tienes que darle tiempo.

-Hermione, quiero pedirte un favor, -su cuñada asintió- ¿puedes ir a buscar mis cosas a Grimmauld Place? – Ella negó.

-No, debes ir tú.

-Por favor- rogó Ginny- no podría mirarlo a la cara…

-No y es mi última palabra. Si las cosas van a terminar, se deben una charla.

-¿Qué quieres que le diga? – Preguntó Ginny.- No me escuchará…además es peligroso que fuera.

-¿Por qué?

-Terminaré en su cama, te lo aseguro – Hermione no sonrió.- Dejaré que él me use y…

-No importa, Ginny. No dejes que crea que las cosas son así como las piensa…

-¡Son así! ¡Le oculté que soy Auror! Estuve pésimo…

-El primer paso es admitirlo – reconoció Hermione y la miró detenidamente, reparando en su absurdo atuendo. -¿Por qué estás vestida con esa carpa?

-Este departamento es del abuelo de Tiff.- manifestó Ginny. -Al no tener mi ropa aquí, tomé una de sus camisas viejas- Rieron.

-¿El abuelo de Tiff es un zumo? – preguntó Hermione.

-No lo sé, pero Tracy dice que pesa como doscientos kilos…- rió fuertemente y luego se le borró la sonrisa bruscamente.

-¿Estás mejor?

-Sí, ya lo superé- dijo riendo con sarcasmo.

-¿Quieres un vaso de limonada?- Ginny adoptó un semblante triste de nuevo.

-Limonada, a él le hubiera encantado… -Hermione rió.

-Hasta en estos momentos me haces reír- dijo – Prepararé algo para almorzar…

-¿Y Rose?- preguntó Ginny.

-Esta con su papá y con…

-¡No lo nombres!

-¡Ni que fuera Voldemort! – dijo Hermione.- ¿Continuarás en el escuadrón?

-Claro que si- dijo Ginny – es lo único que me queda…- Su cuñada suspiró y se fue a la cocina.- Me gustaría poder olvidarme de ti de un plumazo, Potter…- dijo ella para sí misma.

-Imposible. – Contestó Hermione entre el ruido de las ollas- Hay cuerpos que no se olvidan…-Ginny sonrió.

Hermione cocinó abundante comida y Ginny aprovechó, porque en los últimos dos días no había probado bocado. Se llenó la panza y se sintió muchísimo mejor. La lluvia no daba señales de querer parar… y Ginny sentía que su malestar tampoco. Se sobó la panza por estar tan llena y reprimió un fuerte eructo, sabiendo que Hermione se enfadaría muchísimo si ella lo dejaba salir. Cada vez que se acordaba la cara de enfado de Harry, le daba un espasmo en el pecho. Había momento en donde tenía ganas de gritar, llorar y patalear, pero nada le alcanzaba para descargarse; además, si cometía semejante berrinche estaba segura de que Hermione la golpeaba. Encendieron el televisor pantalla plana y se quedaron mirando en silencio el noticiero muggle, que no tenía ni una buena noticia, mientras sorbían café. La campana sonó y Ginny no se levantó a atender, perezosa. Hermione lo hizo bufando. Allí sólo estaba Tiffany.

-Tiff…- saludó Hermione. La morocha estaba empapada.

-Me muero de hambre…- dijo Tiff sin entrar- ¿Ginnix puedo…?

-Pasa Tiff, es tu departamento- dijo Ginny. Hermione la apuntó con la varita haciendo un hechizo que secó a Tiff al instante.

-No, tenemos una sorpresa para ti- dijo Tiffany sonriente.- Te alegrará…

-¿Qué?

-Ven aquí, vaga.

-¡Vamos Ginny! – apuró Hermione impaciente. Ginny se levantó. Tiff rió por su ridículo atuendo.

-No creo que haya nada que pueda ale….- Tracy apareció allí y no estaba sola.- ¡Benjamín! –lloró Ginny abrazando al bebé, quién ya tenía once meses.- ¡Mi amor!- lo besó fuertemente. Tiff, Tracy y Hermione sonrieron y entraron en la casa. - ¿Cómo fue lo trajeron?

-¿Robaron el bebé? - preguntó Hermione asustada.

-¡No! Sólo fuimos a hablar con Allison- contó Tracy- Y ella nos prestó al Príncipe…

-¿No puso reparos?- preguntó Ginny, sorprendida

-No, sólo le dijimos que querías verlo. - contestó Tiff- Allison aceptó enseguida. En mi opinión, quería tener un momento a solas con Daniel…- guiñó un ojo.

-¿Volvieron?

-No lo sé, estaban juntos.

-Allison necesitaba una sacudida…- opinó Tracy y Hermione negó con la cabeza reprobando el comentario.

-Sí no quiere, ¡yo me le tiro a Daniel con gusto! – dijo Tiff sonriendo.

-No creo que lo necesites - observó Ginny besando la coronilla de Benjamín.- Thomas lo hace bien contigo… - Tiff sonrió con picardía.

-¡Es verdad Tiffany! – dijo Tracy.

-Deja de cargosear al Príncipe, Ginny – dijo Tiff, algo roja por la mención de Thomas Blair.- ¿Qué haces vestida con la ropa de gordo de mi abuelo?

-Tengo toda la ropa en lo de Ha… en Grimmauld Place…

-Ve a buscarla-sugirió Tracy. – Oye, Hermione, muero de hambre, ¿no sobró un poco de este guiso?

-Sí, ¡ve a buscar las cosas de Harry! – dijo Hermione. – Sobró bastante. Está en el refrigerador…caliéntalo en el microondas- Tracy se levantó a buscar.

-¡Tráeme un poco! – exclamó Tiff, con aspecto cansado. - ¿Por qué no vas a buscar las cosas del señor limón?

-¿Y me lo preguntas? – dijo Ginny angustiada- Me echará el maleficio asesino…

-No lo hará, está enamorado de ti- dijo rotundamente Tracy sentándose y poniendo los platos en la mesa, con humeante guiso recién calentado. Ginny negó, sin replicar nada al respecto.- ¡Qué rico!

-Tiff, este departamento es genial.- opinó Hermione- ¿Cómo fue que nunca lo utilizaron antes?

-Lo descubrí hace poco- dijo Tiff- El viejo verde de mi abuelo suele traer sus putas aquí…

-¡Qué horror! – se escandalizó Ginny, alegre de cambiar de tema. Benjamín quería bajarse de su falda como todo un ser independiente.- ¡No puedes caminar aún, Benja!- le dijo dándole una masita seca, que el niño comenzó a chupar.

-¿Quién sería capaz de tirarse al gordo de tu abuelo? – preguntó Tracy con la boca llena.

-¡Espera a tragar! – suplicó Hermione. Tiff tenía los ojos llorosos; tragó antes de contestar y luego tomó un vaso de agua.

-Esto está genial, Hermione, pero me quemé como la mierda- dijo moviendo la boca para pasar el ardor- En cuanto al gordo de mi abuelo, no sé, tal vez les paga para acostarse con ellas…Es un depravado…

-¿Tu abuela no dice nada? – preguntó Ginny

-Siempre fue una cornuda conciente- contestó Tiff, sin reparos. Tracy sonrió.

-En definitiva, Ginnix- dijo la rubia, cruzando los cubiertos encima de su plato ya vacío.-debes ir a buscar las cosas a la casa del sexy cicatrizado…

-Ni loca…- se negó Ginny.

-¡Me da nostalgia que lo llames así! – dijo Tiff.

-A mi también- murmuró Tracy. Luego reflexionó unos instantes y dijo:- ¿Por qué tenías que cortar con él? Ahora no vamos a poder disfrutar de la piscina cuando llegue el verano…

-¡Eres de lo peor! – dijo Hermione y Ginny rió.

-Que me importa la piscina…-Ginny descartó con la mano- Peor será no poder…

-¡No sigas! – la frenó Tiffany.

-Egoísta, a ti porque te atiende Blair menor- volvió a recalcar Tracy.

-Y tú, ¿no le diste cabida a Troy? – le preguntó Hermione. Tracy negó con una mueca de asco.- Deberías…

-Antes, muerta.

-Oh, déjenla que se haga la difícil.- apaciguó Ginny.- Por cierto, ¿hoy que día es?

-sábado- contestó Hermione.

-Número… - pidió Ginny

-8…- contestó Hermione – De febrero.

-¿El año quieres también? – preguntó Tiff riendo.- 2002…

-¡2003! – la corrigió Tracy.

-Cierto… es la costumbre.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? – quiso saber Hermione.

-No lo sé, estoy perdida.- dijo Ginny con tristeza, mirando a Benjamín.

-Ginny… - empezó Tracy intentando consolarla.

-Voy a prepararle la mamadera…- repuso ella y se retiró del comedor abrazando al bebé. Las tres amigas se miraron, preocupadas.

-Denle tiempo.- dijo Tiff.

-Si, tienes razón.- dijo Hermione. – Junta la mesa Tracy y ponle el hechizo para lavar los platos…- la aludida bufó.

-Vamos, vamos- apuró Tiff riendo. Sonó la campana otra vez y se levantó a atender.- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

-Vienen a buscar información para llevarle a los otros… - soltó Tracy indignada.

-¡Nada que ver! Queremos saber como está Ginny – contestó Troy asomando la cabeza. Tiff miró a Thomas descaradamente y el chico se ruborizó.- Diablos detesto que se miren así…

-¡Pasen chicos! – los invitó Hermione. Tiff cerró la puerta tras ellos Ginny apareció en la sala con la mamadera y Benjamín a cuestas.

-¿Volvió tu hijo? – fue la manera de saludar de Thomas.- Qué departamento tan lujoso…

-Sólo de visita – contestó Ginny. Tracy volvió de la cocina y miró con odio a Troy.-Y sí, es lindo este departamento, recuerda que tu novia es millonaria…- le recordó sonriendo.

-No soy su novia… - saltó Tiff.

-Ellos también son millonarios.– recordó Tracy – En Orange se pavoneaban por los pasillos, sobre todo Troy… -el chico le arrojó una mirada de desdén que ella ignoró. Tracy y se puso de pié e imitó el andar de Troy burlonamente. Hasta Thomas largó una carcajada- ¡Me sale igual! – rió.

-¡Basta! – se enojaba Troy.- ¿Y tú? ¡Siempre andabas con polleras cortas! ¡Te encantaba que te griten cosas! – Tracy le hizo un gesto grosero.

-¡Bien estudiado tenías a mi hermano, Dumas! – la aludida enrojeció.

-Se la pasaba desfilando – le dijo entornando sus ojos grises.- No era muy difícil notarlo…

-Es verdad – admitió Thomas y su hermano le pegó un coscorrón. Benjamín soltó una risita.

Todos lo miraron, encantados. Entonces Tiff le pegó de nuevo a Thomas levemente- ¡Oye!

-¡Mi amor! – le dijo con dulzura Ginny- ¡Viste cómo pelea tu tía Tiff con tu tío Thomas!

-Los tíos…- rió Hermione.

-¡Ginevra! –la regañó Tiff.- No soy su novia…

-¿Ah no? – dijo desilusionado Thomas.

-No…

-¿Por qué viniste tú, Blair? – le dijo Tracy a Troy.

-No vine a verte a ti, Dumas- espetó el joven- No eres el centro del universo.

-¿Por qué no se buscan amigos? – dijo Tracy enojada y se arrojó al sillón junto a Ginny, que ya se había predispuesto a alimentar a Benjamín.

-No empieces, Tracy – dijo Tiffany.

00

Harry estaba triste, muy triste. Tanto o más de lo que Ginny estaba. El, se sentía muy sólo sin ella, y al mismo tiempo no la podía ni ver, pese a que la extrañara tanto. Se odiaba, se repudiaba haberse enamorado de ella, que desde el principio supo que no era para él. La amaba y si bien sentía que no había retorno entre ellos, sabía que lo iba a hacer toda la vida. Jamás la olvidaría. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? Si lo volvía loco, personal y físicamente. Ella lo había lastimado mucho y se sentía demasiado herido como para perdonarle semejante mentira. ¿Cómo había podido acostarse con Malfoy a sus espaldas? ¿Cómo había confiado en él contándole su profesión y no diciéndole a él, que era su… _amigo con derecho_? Ese pensamiento lo hizo sentirse ridículo. Sentía que su reacción era propia de una pareja (lamentó pensar que nunca fue su pareja con todas las letras) y eso dejaba a la luz cuánto Ginny le importaba.

En sus oídos retumbaban las palabras que siempre había querido escuchar de sus labios _"Yo también te amo, Harry"._ Y ella las había pronunciado dolorosamente tarde. Él estaba seguro de que Ginny no lo amaba, que todo fue una diversión para ella, un juego. Sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en esas palabras, no podía evitar sentirse algo aliviado ante la perspectiva de que ella tal vez también lo amaba. Cerró los ojos y recordó cómo hacía unos pocos días, estaban juntos con Benjamín, siendo felices. ¡Con qué facilidad se va todo a la mierda! Pensó. ¿Cómo no valoró esos instantes, cómo no se le ocurrió pensar que algún día todo acabaría? En el momento de bronca y resentimiento, le resultó tan fácil decirle adiós…

Pero cuando regresó a su casa y se encontró de nuevo sólo, sin la alegría de Ginny cantando, escuchando música a todo volumen, las horas se lo devoraron sin piedad. Y sin darse cuenta, lloró por primera vez por culpa de una mujer. Lloró como cuando lloraba Benjamín cuando le quitabas su sonajero y era la hora de comer. Se sintió un idiota. Estaba decidido a llevarse eso a la tumba. Ese sentimiento que jamás había entendido de Ron, cuando sufría por Hermione, ese sentimiento que muchos llamaban amor, o desamor, por fin había llegado a su corazón y se había alojado en él; Ginny era un tatuaje imborrable, Ginny y su piel, Ginny y sus labios. ¿Cómo iba a superar no tenerla más en su vida? Tenía que ser fuerte, no podía volver a caer en ella. _"Yo también te amo, Harry"_ Abrió los ojos nuevamente y pensó en los ojos castaños de esa pelirroja de ensueños… _"Maldita seas Ginny, ¿tenías que decirme que me amabas? ¿Era necesario mentir tanto? …"_

-Harry – dijo Ron- ¿Puedes decir algo?- el chico siguió sin hablar- Hace una hora que estoy haciéndote compañía y…

-No sé que quieres que te diga- dijo Harry utilizando su voz, por primera vez en varios días. No miró a su amigo, sino a Rose, que dormía tiernamente en el moisés.

-No se, hablemos de mi hermana- dijo Ron haciéndose el psicólogo.

-Paso- musitó Harry con una mano arriba.

-Harry…

-Deja de decir mi nombre…

-Estás alterado – diagnosticó Ron- Deberías calmarte, ¿vamos a tomar algo?- Harry asintió y sacó del armario de su despacho una botella de Whisky irlandés.-Le agarraste gusto al alcohol.

-Algo así – contestó Harry, parco.

-¿Por qué no fuiste a San Mungo?

-Tenía unas vacaciones pendientes y…

-Las de toda la vida, hace años que no te tomas licencia- dijo Ron riendo.

-No me jodas.- pidió Harry, cansado.

-No lo hago- dijo Ron- Sólo que, a pesar de lo que hizo Ginny, creo que has mejorado gracias a ella…

-Ve, y felicítala- espetó Harry enojado.

-No te enojes, amigo…

-Entonces no defiendas a tu hermana. Por lo menos no adelante mío.

-No la defiendo, en serio.– Ron chascó la lengua- Ginny estuvo pésimo, lo admito. -Harry lo miró a los ojos, por primera vez desde que inició la plática.

-¿Estás peleado con ella? – quiso saber.

-No nos hablamos. No puedo creer aún que Ginny sea Auror.

-Deberías… hablarle. – sugirió Harry

-¿Justo el damnificado me lo dice?

-Pues sí- dijo Harry – Es tu hermana.

-Y es la mujer que amas- puntualizó Ron – Y que te ama…

-¡Basta Ron! – dijo Harry tragando el contenido de su vaso con fuerza.

-Bebe más despacio, son las tres de la tarde - Harry cerró los ojos para soportar el ardor de la bebida en su garganta.

-Las cosas de ella- empezó Harry con la vista apartada de nuevo- están aquí… ¿podrías llevártelas?

-No- dijo Ron – Ella las vendrá a buscar.

-Es justamente lo que quiero evitar.

-No seas infantil, Harry.

-¡No quiero verla!

-Déjale las cosas en la casa de Tracy…- sugirió Ron.

-De ninguna manera, yo no soy su sirviente.- lo miró y sin poder contenerse preguntó.- ¿Donde está parando?- Ron rió.

-Cuanto te interesa dónde vive Ginny. – observó. Harry lo miró expectante- Esta en un departamento que Tiff le prestó…queda en el Londres muggle… ¿quieres saber la calle también?- Harry no contestó- Creo que me voy... ya has empezado a ser un ente de nuevo…

-Nos vemos. – lo saludó Harry, indiferente. Y luego de verlos desaparecer, se sintió pésimo por no saludar a Rose.

Subió las escaleras y entró en el cuarto de Ginny como un autómata. La recámara estaba tal cómo ella lo había dejado: hecho un desastre, además de que Harry no quitó su decoración, todo estaba como si nada hubiese sucedido, como si ellos no se hubiesen separado. Tomó el abrigo de jeans y lo llevó a sus fosas nasales, como había hecho meses atrás. Se tiró en la cama con la mirada desesperado, la depresión lo estaba matando. Nunca sospechó que se podía estar tan mal por algo así. Quería morirse… pero debía estar bien… ¡A quién engañaba! Estaba para la mierda, la extrañaba, no aguantaba un segundo más en ese estado. No dejaba de pensar que Ginny lo había usado y se había divertido… _"Fui una maldita diversión"_ Parpadeó y se giró en su cama abrazando la almohada. No debía dejarse llevar por la tristeza… Las sábanas conservaban su maldito aroma. Lo aspiró y entonces un horrible espasmo en el pecho le empañó los ojos y Harry Potter, lloró por primera vez por una mujer.

00

Pasaron dos semanas más luego de todo lo sucedido. Ginny siguió yendo al escuadrón, pero Artemis no la dejó participar de las misiones hasta que su brazo no este totalmente curado. Ella tuvo que aceptar porque no le quedaba otra opción. Se quejó, pero no logró convencer a su jefe, quién la había regañado por haberlo metido en un monumental problema con el grandioso Harry Potter. Ginny estaba harta, todos querían quedar bien con él_. "Oportunistas, eso es lo que son…"_ Si bien asumía su culpabilidad, la enervaba que Harry sea tan obtuso, es que ¿acaso no se preguntaba por qué ella no le había confesado todo en su debido momento? Era insoportable con esa sobreprotección…

Miró la hora y su reloj le confirmó que eran las diez de la mañana. El día estaba hermoso y despejado, en contraste con sus sentimientos. Ese sábado Ginny había tomado una decisión: ir al número 12 de Grimmauld Place a buscar sus pertenencias. No tenía otra alternativa que enfrentar la situación. Ginny no le contó a nadie que lo haría, se sentiría más perturbada aún. Pretendía que pase rápido, y así, no tener que soportar demasiado tiempo la indiferencia y el desprecio de Harry. Se vistió particularmente hermosa para esa ocasión. Si él la había dejado, tendría que soportar las consecuencias de verla divina y feliz. ¡Si, feliz! Ni ella se lo creía_… "Me hago la superada, pensó Ginny, y cuando lo vea la única que voy a morir soy yo… por no poder tocarlo, abrazarlo, besarlo… _Bufó _ Te amo, maldito y sensual Harry Potter" _Vestía unas calzas negras, unas botas color azul y una blusa del mismo color, bastante corta. El cabello suelto y sólo se maquilló las ojeras para no darle el gusto de comprobar cuánto había llorado. _"Merlín y todos los santos muggles, denme el valor necesario"_ Tocó la campana… esperó varios minutos y no salía nadie. Maldijo internamente: lo último que había imaginado es que tendría que volver y soportar la tortura de nuevo.

Harry abrió la puerta súbitamente. Y Ginny maldijo una y otra vez, sus entrañas gritaban todas las groserías hacia sí misma y a su suerte. El _hijo de puta_ estaba en cuero, con el cabello mojado y un jeans desabrochado. Su torso cruelmente descubierto, con pequeñas y sensuales gotitas cayendo por sus hombros, a las cuales Ginny envidió absurdamente. Ese hombre, otra vez, se le antojó delicioso. La joven cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir, no era capaz de mirarlo y no era por la vergüenza ni por la culpa de haberle mentido, sino por la temperatura de sus hormonas…

Harry tragó. Estaba realmente hermosa. _¿Lo hiciste apropósito, no Ginny?_ Pensó. ¡Ella sí que sabía cómo torturarlo! El atuendo marcaba sus pechos y sus caderas. Y sus ojos los tenía más claros y brillantes esa mañana otoñal. Lo miró como para atravesarlo con sus castaños ojos. El corazón le palpitaba con la misma velocidad de la luz_. "Maldita manipuladora, no me mires así…"_

-Hola- Harry desconoció su propia voz al hablar.

-Hola- contestó Ginny.- Vine a buscar mis cosas- se obligó a no mirarle los pectorales, ni el cuello, ni…- Siento molestarte.

-Está bien. Pasa.- dijo Harry sin mirarla directamente a los ojos. Ginny entró y un estremecimiento la recorrió. Extrañaba el olor de esa casa- Tus pertenencias están arriba.- Ginny asintió. Harry le miró el brazo vendado.- ¿Cómo se encuentra tu…?

-Bien- contestó Ginny sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente- Gracias…- _"Si sigues mirándome así Ginevra, conseguirás lo peor de mí" _–Permiso, iré a…

-Iré contigo- _"Si subes, te violaré, Harry Potter!"_

-Está bien.

Subieron mientras un incómodo silencio los separaba y los alineaba a la vez, al desgarro y a la inesperada felicidad de volver a verse. Ginny abrió la puerta de su habitación y encontró sus cosas listas en una valija para llevárselas. Ese detalle la atravesó como un cuchillo incandescente. Dedujo que Harry había preparado todo, para que ella quite sus cosas lo más rápido posible. Se dio vuelta bruscamente para mirarlo con aversión.

-Ya tenías todo preparado, ¿verdad? –soltó, incapaz de contenerse. Harry alzó unas cejas y se cruzó de brazos apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta. Para su fatalidad, seguía sensualmente con el torso desnudo.

-Sí.- contestó sereno.- Te dije hace semanas que quiero que te vayas.

-Tu sueño se cumplió, Potter- dijo Ginny tomando la valija, que estaba muy pesada.- Ya estarás tranquilo por fin…

-Deja que te ayude…

-No, gracias.- dijo ella, resentida.- Puedo sola.-sacó la varita e hizo un complicado hechizo para achicarlas y meterlas en su bolsillo. Luego se colgó en un hombro otro pequeño bolso color verde petróleo. Harry la halagó internamente: ella si que era buena con esos encantamientos.

-Te olvidas esto- le entregó una carpeta color madera que había arriba de la cómoda- El diploma y los papeles de tu profesión.- eso último lo dijo con rencor. Ginny la tomó la guardó en su bolso, y luego lo miró.

-¿Sabes qué? –Tiró el bolso en el suelo con bronca- ¡No me voy un carajo!

-¿Qué?

-¡No me voy hasta que me escuches! – gritó ella, dejándose llevar por ese impulso que le apretujaba la garganta y le daban ganas de llorar.

-No me interesa lo que tengas para decirme- contestó Harry

-¡Si te interesa! –Contradijo Ginny. Intentaba acomodar su mente, quería decirle muchas cosas y no olvidarse de ninguna- Yo no justifico mi maldita actitud de no contarte que era Auror… pero por casualidad, ¿te preguntaste por qué me calle la boca?

-Porque eres mentirosa, impulsiva y…

-¡NO, NO ES POR ESO POTTER! – levantó las manos indignada- ES POR TU MALDITO SENTIDO DE RESPONSABILIDAD…

-¿QUÉ TIENE QUE VER ESO? – Gritó él.

-¡TIENE MUCHO QUE VER HARRY! – Dijo ella- PORQUE TU TE ENCERRASTE HACE AÑOS POR LA MUERTE DE DALMA! Y NO FUE TU CULPA LO QUE PASÓ EN LA CASA DE LESTRANGE!- Harry se puso pálido, preguntándose como diablos sabía…

-No nombres a Dalma, no ahora…- susurró dolido.

-¡NO FUE TU CULPA! – Repitió Ginny, sin tenerle lástima. Estaba harta de su actitud- NO ERES EL RESPONSABLE DEL BIENESTAR DE TODO EL MUNDO, ¿CUÁNDO LO VAS A ENTENDER?

-Dalma murió porque…

-¡POR LOS SORTILEGIOS QUE ERAN PARA LESTRANGE! – Dijo Ginny- Y SI, TÚ LOS PUSISTE ALLÍ, PERO ELLA COMETIÓ UNA IMPRUDENCIA Y MURIÓ- Simplificó Ginny.- ¡FUE UN LAMENTABLE ACCIDENTE! ¡ELLA MISMA ME LO DIJO!

-¿Qué?

-Soñé con ella- confesó Ginny con la voz ronca.- ¡Y no me mires como si estuviera loca! Tú también soñaste con Dumbledore en la batalla de Hogwarts y él ya estaba muerto. –Harry no contestó, estaba estupefacto - Se que Dalma te amaba… y tú no la correspondías… hasta por eso te sientes culpable, eres patético.- La perra caniche se acercó a ella- Y también se que la perra se llamaba Rita. Dalma me lo dijo…-El corazón de Harry latía fuerte. Sentía que lo del sueño era cierto por muy absurdo que pareciera…

-Ahora te haces la sincera contándome el sueño… -dijo enojado- ¿Por qué no me dijiste la verdad sobre ti Ginny?

-¡PORQUE NO ME IBAS A PERMITIR SER AUROR! – Gritó Ginny volviendo a enfadarse.

-¡Menos mal que no te ibas a justificar!

-¡NO LO ESTOY HACIENDO!- Gritó ella- ¡SE QUE ESTUVE MAL Y ESTOY ARREPENTIDA!

-TARDE WEASLEY, ¡TARDE! ¡ODIO LAS MENTIRAS! – Harry le mostró la mano derecha- ¡UMBRIDGE ME HIZO ENTENDERLO!

-¡NO FUE UNA MENTIRA, FUE UNA OMISIÓN!

-¡ES LO MISMO!

-¡ERA UN SECRETO, NADIE LO SABÍA! – Se excusó Ginny reprimiendo el llanto.

-NADIE, MENOS TRACY Y TIFFANY, ¿VERDAD? – Dijo Harry sacado.

-¡SON MIS AMIGAS!

-SI, Y CON ELLAS PLANEASTE UNA APUESTA PARA ACOSTARTE CONMIGO, ¿NO? –Ginny se sorprendió de que Harry tuviera esa información.- ¿QUÉ JUGARON? ¿UN ATADO DE CIGARRILLOS? ¿UNA ENTRADA A UN RECITAL? - Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro.-¿DIME CUÁNTO VALGO PARA TI, GINNY?

-¡FUE UNA ESTUPIDEZ! ¡SÓLO ESTABAMOS BROMEANDO! – Contestó ella, no pudiendo creer que Harry tomara en serio aquella apuesta.

-SI QUE SON GRACIOSAS, ¡LES ENCANTA TOMARLE EL PELO A LA GENTE!- Escupió Harry dolido. Ginny lo miró con los ojos vidriosos y tomó su bolso nuevamente.

-Te creíste todas las mentiras de Malfoy, ¿verdad? – Le preguntó abatida

-¿Jugaron esa apuesta o no? – dijo Harry acercándose otra vez. Ginny no retrocedió. Podía sentir su respiración y el aroma de su piel, que ya empezaba a encandilarla.

-Si, pero no…

-Malfoy es más sincero que tú.

-¡No me estuve contigo por una apuesta Harry!

-Perdona si resulta difícil creerte…

-Me voy…-dijo Ginny y Harry se sintió pésimo. Pretendía seguir peleando para descargar su frustración. La tomó del brazo sano.- ¿Qué quieres?

-Si conmigo lo hiciste por una apuesta, ¿con Malfoy por qué lo hiciste? – Preguntó y Ginny torció los ojos ante la idea.- No te sorprendas, y contéstame, ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿Acaso te querías que el volviera a presionarte, te encantaba follar con ese pretexto, verdad? –el cachetazo fue fuerte.

-¡ERES UN HIJO DE PUTA!- corrió hacia el pasillo en donde Harry la detuvo nuevamente.

-¡GINNY!

-¡SUELTAME, BASTARDO! – otro cachetazo… Harry la tomó del cuello, de forma medianamente violenta y la colocó contra la pared acercándose a ella peligrosamente. Dalma empezó a ladrar a Harry porque le hacía daño. Ninguno de los dos le hizo caso. Las lágrimas de ella salieron a borbotones, Ginny no fue capaz de seguir conteniéndolas.

-Ginny…- susurró, aflojando la presión.-Vete, va ser lo mejor para los dos, esto va a terminar mal… - seguían muy cerca.

-Suéltame si quieres que me vaya- repuso ella con la voz quebrada.

-Lo siento…- se disculpó él, inminentemente dulcificado ante su llanto.

-Suéltame… -se miraron

-Lo haré… pero quiero… -La besó con una urgencia casi mortal. Y el beso fue tan vehemente como siempre o tal vez más vehemente que nunca; húmedo a causa de las lágrimas, pasional y violento como las despedidas. Mientras la besaba, Harry le arrancó la camisa con un movimiento de manos y bajó su sostén, para comenzar a saborear sus pechos. Ginny gimió. No podía resistirse a esa dulce humillación. Y a él le pasaba lo mismo. Las piernas de Ginny rodearon la cintura de Harry en cuestión de segundos. -Maldita seas, Ginny – le dijo entrecortado. Hizo una envestida hacia delante y los dos respiraron hondo. Ginny movió su pelvis y la sensación fue indescriptible. Ella bajó sus jeans que ya estaban desabrochados. Luego Harry hizo un movimiento de manos y como por arte de magia, las calzas de ella desaparecieron, para reaparecer en el piso.- Maldigo… todo… tu… cuerpo… - Ginny gimió cuando los dedos de Harry se adentraron en su parte íntima. Arqueó el cuello apoyándolo contra la pared. Harry la alzó nuevamente y la frotación no se hizo esperar. Él sabía que ella amaba todo ese juego previo. Se encandiló con sus ojos chocolate irradiando pasión, deseo, hambre de besos. La besó con violencia, como insultándola y amándola al mismo tiempo. Entonces Ginny se acomodó y en un movimiento ya estaba adentro de ella. Ambos jadearon. Ginny seguía llorando, inevitablemente… Harry pasó una mano por su cara y le escurrió las lágrimas. Se colocó mejor y apuró un excitante movimiento de su pelvis que lo enloqueció y vio en sus ojos tanta lujuria, tanto fuego que juró que el corazón iba salirse por su garganta…y mientras le hacía el amor sentía que se arrepentía. Se miraron y ella mordisqueó su oreja y el no tuvo éxito en ahogar un ronroneo. Ambos estaban transpirados y Harry comprendió que ya no podía retardar más el final… incrementó los movimientos y ambos llegaron al orgasmo al mismo tiempo. Gimieron y después las respiraciones fueron más lentas hasta calmarse.- Vete…- dijo sin salir de la posición. Ginny parpadeó y no dijo nada.

Harry la separó y evitó mirar su desnudez.

-Vete… -esta vez, su voz fue un ruego desesperado. Ginny comenzó a vestirse con rapidez.

Sabía que ocurriría, lo sabía. Pasados unos minutos, que fueron horas para ambos, caminó hasta el principio de las escaleras y sin siquiera mirarlo le dijo:

-Nunca me acosté con Malfoy después de estar contigo. -y sin decir más, desapareció.

Ginny se apareció en el departamento de Tiff y se duchó. Quería sacarse el olor a Harry que tenía en el cuerpo. El olor de su perfume, de sus besos. Maldito Harry Potter, lo odiaba, pero más se odiaba a sí misma por ser tan débil ante él. Harry había sido muy hiriente. Y sentía que no lo iba a perdonar nunca, los roles se invertían, ¿cómo había sido capaz de recordarle su experiencia nefasta con Malfoy y encima insinuar que ella deseaba esa tortura en su vida de nuevo? No, eso no se lo iba a permitir, por mucho que lo amara. Se secó las lágrimas y salió de la ducha, tirándose al sillón, en toalla. De ahora en más su vida sería el Escuadrón y los shows en _Euphoria_. Nunca más iba a llorar por Harry Potter, nunca más. En eso sonó su celular con la canción de Gloria Trevi. Lo buscó con premura en su bolso.

-Hola- contestó con voz triste.

-_¿Ginny?_

-Collen, ¿eres tú?

-_Sí_.- dijo el chico- _¿Cómo estas?_

-Bien.- mintió Ginny.

-_Me enteré de todo lo que pasó…_

-Que raro – dijo Ginny con sarcasmo.

-_¿Qué dices? Lo sabe todo el mundo mágico._

-Lo sé, estaba siendo mordaz… - Collen rió.

-_No quiero decir "te lo dije", pero…_

_-_Ya lo dijiste- dijo Ginny resoplando.

_-Siento lo que pasó, ¿quieres que nos veamos?_

-Collen…

-_La respuesta es sí_ – dijo Collen.

-¿La respuesta a qué? – preguntó Ginny desorientada

-_Querías ser mi amiga, ¿no?_ – Ginny sonrió.

-Gracias…

-¿_Quieres que nos veamos?_ – repitió.

-No lo sé…

-_Vamos, te hará bien un poco de compañía_.- dijo Collen, comprensivo- _De paso dejarás de pensar en Potter cuando me veas…_- bromeó.

-Tonto.- dijo Ginny. – Esta bien… ¿Qué te parece si vamos a Hogsmeade el fin de semana?

-_Será genial… oye Gin, tengo que cortar, llegó la paciente…_

-De acuerdo, luego te llamo y coordinamos para salida…

-_Genial…_

-Collen…

-_Dime…_

-Gracias.

Ginny cortó, sonriendo. Al menos no estaba sola, sus amigos siempre iban a acompañarla. Se abrazó al almohadón del sofá y el cansancio le fue ganando… cerró los ojos, pensando en que tendría que ordenar toda su ropa en los placares… sólo para no pensar en que había perdido a Harry y que Harry la había perdido a ella…

Al día siguiente, Harry se levantó temprano. Se vistió rápidamente. Aún continuaba con sus vacaciones, por lo que no asistiría a San Mungo. La "discusión" con Ginny lo había dejado peor que antes. Se recriminaba haber sucumbido ante ella. ¡Cómo se le ocurría acostarse con ella, si estaba enojadísimo, sino la podía ni ver! Para colmo de males, él había provocado la situación. Estaba triste, dolido y confundido. Tal vez hubiese preferido dejarle las cosas en la puerta de donde sea que Ginny viviera, y nada más. Maldijo a Ron, por no acceder a mandarle las cosas… Ahora debía cargar con la culpa, se sentía culpable, sabía que la había herido con sus palabras, recordándole su relación con Malfoy. "Ella también me hirió a mí", se consolaba. Harry era impulsivo cuando quería y sabía lastimar, era su peor defecto. Lo peor de todo es que el chico se sentía cada vez más como el Harry que hubiera conocido Ginny a los once años y no al insoportable ser obsesionado con el orden, la limpieza y la responsabilidad. Harry estaba siendo el mismo, sin siquiera proponérselo, ella había sacado lo peor de él. O mejor dicho, lo mejor, lo que todos extrañaban…estaba volviendo a renacer el viejo Harry, ahora enamorado, distinto. Hasta sacó la Saeta y se dio el gusto de volar, para despejar su mente. Le ocultó a Ron ese detalle… por ahora necesitaba volar para distraerse y no para buscar la Snitch dorada. Tomó la varita y desapareció. Tocó la puerta del despacho…y Artemis Lynch se asustó al verlo.

-Pasa.- dijo seguro.- Pero por favor, no intentes golpearme.- Harry no le devolvió la sonrisa, se limitó a entrar.

-No lo haré- se sentó- Necesito hablar contigo…- le dijo a su antiguo jefe.

-Yo también- contestó Artemis- Quiero que sepas, antes que nada, que aconsejé Ginevra Weasley contarte que era Auror – Harry torció los ojos- Ella es muy obstinada y no me hizo caso…

-Podrías haberme llamado, Artemis- dijo Harry cansado.- Tenemos confianza ¿no?

-No. –Harry alzó las cejas- Quiero decir, sí la tenemos –se corrigió Artemis- Sin embargo creí que no debía meterme; era un asunto que no me compete, entre dos amigos- Harry alzó las cejas otra vez.- Veo que no eran tan amigos…- sonrió.

-¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

-A la legua se nota que estas hasta cuello por ella. Te hubieras visto la cara cuando la vista convaleciente… ¡dabas miedo!- dijo Artemis. Harry se quedó quieto, le dolía que todos se dieran cuenta que la adoraba…- Sospechaba que pasaba algo entre ustedes… - Harry no contestó- Espero que entiendas mi actitud…

-No lo entiendo.

-Aún no sé si hice bien- prosiguió Artemis- Cuando Weasley estaba herida, me sentí culpable…

-Si le pasaba algo grave, la ibas a pagar muy caro- dijo Harry con cara de pocos amigos. Artemis sonrió.

-¿Qué quieres, Potter?- dijo en tono apacible.

-Vine a pedirte, mejor dicho, a exigirte que despidas a Ginny.

-¿Y tú quién eres para demandarle algo al jefe de Aurores? – preguntó Artemis, sin enojarse.

-Harry Potter- contestó Harry soberbiamente.

-Cómo extrañaba esa clase de respuesta – dijo Artemis- me recuerdas al que fuiste alguna vez: mujeriego, arrogante...

-No soy mujeriego.- dijo Harry- Hace tiempo que ya no lo soy…

-Aceptas ser arrogante- apuntó Artemis.

-No vine a hablar de mí. – Dijo Harry perdiendo los estribos- Quiero que…

-No echaré a Weasley…- siseó Artemis convencido.- es una gran profesional…

-Lo harás. No quiero que arriesgue su vida por un par de mal nacidos…, no vale la pena.

-Es una decisión de ella...- Artemis lo penetró con sus ojos grises- Y no la tuya, Harry.

-Quiero que la eches, hazlo…

-No lo haré- repitió Artemis

-¿Qué quieres? Te daré lo que sea Lynch – dijo Harry, empezando a arrastrarse- ¿Oro, propiedades, Galleons?- Artemis rió.

-Estoy bien económicamente, gracias.

-Lynch…

-No hay nada que tengas para darme… - fingió reflexionar- Aunque…

-¿Qué?- dijo Harry- Sólo dilo y te lo daré.

-Está bien. Si me das eso, despediré a Weasley.

-¿Qué mierda quieres? – se impacientó Harry.

-Que vuelvas al Escuadrón- dijo Artemis tranquilo. Harry cambió la cara súbitamente.

-¿Te volviste loco? No puedes pedirme eso…

-Entonces Weasley seguirá trabajando aquí como Auror… - Harry bufó.

-No puedes hacerme esto…

-Si puedo- dijo Artemis serio- Quiero que seas un Auror otra vez, es tu pasión y tu destino.- más bufidos.- Es mi único ofrecimiento…

-Está bien…- Artemis abrió los ojos.- Pero quiero una condición de mi parte…

-No estás en condiciones de poner condiciones, valga la redundancia.

-Que nadie sepa porqué volví.- dijo Harry, ignorando su comentario- No quiero que el Mundo Mágico sepa la verdadera razón por la que yo…

-Te has ido por una mujer y regresas por otra…- concluyó Artemis.- Sí que son tu debilidad, Potter.

-No me jodas, Lynch- chilló Harry.

-Te harás cargo tú de mi decisión de echarla, darás la cara ante Weasley.-se impuso Artemis.

-¡No le digas que fue mi culpa! – dijo Harry con disgusto- ¡Va a matarme! –Artemis largó una carcajada-Dale un puesto más tranquilo, no sé, hazla sentir importante…

-Eres egoísta con Weasley- lo increpó Artemis.

-Intento salvarle la vida- dijo Harry chascando la lengua, preocupado- Tengo un mal presentimiento y no podría dormir tranquilo si ella…

-¿Por qué no vas, le dices que la amas y que no puedes vivir sin ella?- propuso Artemis.

-Asunto mío- contestó Harry y se levantó.- ¿Cuándo empiezo?

-Te morías por volver…- dijo Artemis mirándolo con emoción.- Te espero el lunes… ¿qué harás con tu trabajo en San Mungo?

-Renunciaré.- se fue hacia la puerta- Adiós, Lynch.

-Esto si que causará revuelo –dijo Artemis sonriendo.

Hogsmeade era el lugar perfecto si uno quería distraerse. Al menos eso pensaban las cuatro amigas, que caminaban por las calles, mirando vidrieras y divirtiéndose. Ginny estaba más animada, la compañía de sus amigas le hacía muy bien, la llenaba en esos difíciles momentos. Por lo menos, cuando estaba con ellas no pensaba tanto en Harry… Las chicas disfrutaban esos días de fines de febrero, aprovechando el fin de semana paseando y comprando ropa. Habían tomado helados de los gustos más golosos posibles. Ginny insistió en que todas prueben el "Mus de limón", era una crema riquísima. Por supuesto fue el blanco de las peores cargadas: sus amigas dijeron que le gustaba tanto porque aludía a Harry Potter. Tracy llevaba el cochecito de Rose y la niña reía cuando aceleraba peligrosamente. Hermione la reprendía, pero la rubia no le hacía el más mínimo caso. Tiffany había robado una caja fuerte de su mansión y compraba cosas sin parar, ante la envidia no tan sana de Ginny, Tracy y Hermione.

-¡Deja de gastar! No comas adelante los pobres…- dijo Hermione, poniendo las bolsas junto con Rose, y la pobre estaba rodeada, aunque entretenida por sus motivos de colores.

-Oh, la ropa será de todas- dijo Tiffany- La podremos usar para los bailes…

-¿Crees que tu madre no se dará cuenta que la saqueaste la caja fuerte? – preguntó Ginny preocupada.

-No lo sé, pero le echaré la culpa a mi hermano- dijo descaradamente Tiff- ¡Mira ese chaleco, es mortal!

-¿Te mata si lo usas? – preguntó Hermione riendo.

-No seas tan literal, Hermione.- dijo Tracy y Ginny rió.

-Vivimos en el mundo de la magia, todo puede ser- dijo Hermione-

-Yo me quedé sin dinero… - dijo Tracy en un lamento.

-¡Si cobraste ayer! – se sorprendió Ginny y vio a la rubia enrojecer.

-Bueno, tuve muchos gastos- se excusó Tracy, sin mirarla.

-Tracy siempre oculta cosas – Tiff la miraba con recelo– Jamás he sabido en qué gasta tanto dinero…

-¡En chascos! – Contestó Ginny – Y en Corazón de Bruja…

-¡Vamos! – dijo Hermione, escéptica.- En eso no puede irse todo el sueldo…

-No digas pavadas…- se defendió la rubia.

-Oye Gin, ¿dónde está Lynch? – preguntó Hermione.

-No lo sé- dijo Ginny- Dijo que vendría a esta hora en esta esquina –consultó su reloj- espero que se apure, porque muero de ganas de ir al baño…

-¿Efecto Kate?- preguntó Tiffany apoyándose en la pared del negocio. Tracy rió.

-Sí – confirmó Ginny sobándose la panza.

-Aguanta, Ginny – dijo Tracy riendo.

-No harás lo mismo que hizo Kate, ¿no? – dijo Hermione con asco.

-¡Y sin poción! – comentó Tiffany tras una carcajada.

-No entienden… - dijo Ginny quién había empezado a transpirar copiosamente- Es tan urgente que sería orgásmico ver un inodoro… - Hermione largó una carcajada. En ese instante, pasaron unos apuestos magos por allí, y las cuatro se los devoraron con la mirada.

-Habiendo tantas cosas orgásmicas… - dijo Tracy en voz alta.

-¡Cállate, o te oirán! – se alarmó Hermione, avergonzada.

-Sería grandioso, así se cumple el orga… ¡Hola Collen! – dijo Tiff, naturalmente al verlo llegar.

-Hola chicas… - saludó a todas- ¿De qué hablaban?

-De un órgano que tiene Tiff…- mintió Hermione. Collen sonrió.

-Mentirosas, escuché lo del orgasmo… -Rieron - ¿Vamos a tomar algo a Las Tres Escobas?- propuso. –Me gustaría hablar contigo Ginny…

-¿Pasó algo? – pregunto Hermione. El chico asintió. Rose comenzó a llorar y Tiffany la alzó dándole un dulce beso.

-Hola bebé… ¿todo bien? –le preguntó como si fuera a contestarle.

-Dinos qué pasa… - apuró Tracy a Collen para que contara las noticias.

-No. Mejor vamos a las Tres Escobas y nos cuentas que pasa…- dijo Ginny entre quejidos- Necesito ir al baño…auch – se sobó los intestinos, transpirada. Tiffany empezó a reír a carcajadas.- ¡No te burles, perra! Esto debe ser un castigo por lo de Kate…

-Eso no fue a propósito – dijo Tiffany acariciando a Rose– La idiota de Kate tomó la poción y la usó de perfume…fue un afortunado accidente…

-Igual ustedes colaboraron con el accidente… -recordó Ginny

-Si lo hubieran planeado no les hubiese salido así- comentó Collen y Hermione asintió. De repente una lechuza llegó hasta Ginny y ella la miró extrañada.

-¿Te llega una lechuza aquí? – pregunto Tracy desconcertada.

-¡Tiene el sello del ministerio! – advirtió Hermione. Collen se puso bordó y se tomó la cabeza pero ninguna lo notó. –¡Ábrela! – Ginny la abrió y leyó en voz alta.

-_Señorita Ginevra Molly…_ bla, bla, bla – salteó _– Nos dirigimos a usted para notificarle que desde el día de la fecha prescindiremos de sus servicios como Auror en el Escuadrón de Aurores del Ministerio de la Magia, a causa de motivos personales del director Artemis Lynch…_ ¿QUE? – Gritó Ginny y la gente en la calle la miró asustada. Miró a Collen.- ¿Esto es lo que me querías decir? – Tracy, Tiff y Hermione estaban tan sorprendidas que no pudieron hablar.

-Sí – confirmó Collen. El estómago de Ginny se revolvió. Le vino un gusto ácido a la boca.- Yo no tuve nada que ver…

-¿Por qué tu tío me hace esto? – preguntó Ginny dolida.

-Me llamó recién… -se ruborizó- me dijo que no te contara pero…

-¡Habla! – exigió Ginny desencajada, sin dejar de tomarse la panza con dolor.

-Harry ha intervenido para que te echen y… - empezó Collen.

-¡No! – dijo incrédula Hermione

-¡Es hijo de puta! – exclamó Ginny enojada, zapateando el suelo.

-¡Un forro! – opinó Tracy indignada.

-Míralo al señor Limón, tan santito que parecía…- dijo Tiffany.

-Hay que entenderlo, Harry siempre quiso proteger a los que… -Ginny hizo un gesto de asco con la boca y se irguió hacia abajo…Hermione la vio palidecer. - ¿Estás bien?

-No – contestó dijo con voz pastosa.- y si sigues defendiendo a Potter no lo estaré… -se tapó la boca con asco, Hermione se alejó, precavida.

-Ginny, estás pálida…- observó Collen preocupado.

-Creo que va a vomitar…- dijo Tracy.

-¿Qué necesitas? – preguntó Tiff.

-Matar a Potter y cortarle el miembro…-Todos rieron con ganas. Ginny hizo una mueca de dolor frotándose el estómago y volvió a erguirse.- Quiero retorcerle el pescuezo y…- le dio una arcada y vomitó en el suelo copiosamente. Los transeúntes la miraron con repugnancia. Collen le sostuvo el pelo para que no se lo vomite.- ¡Diablos!

-Ginny, no te pongas así, es sólo un puesto…- susurró Hermione.

-Que puesto, ni qué puesto, ¡se tomó un cuarto de helado!– dijo Tiff riendo.

-Cállate Ti…- Ginny no pudo seguir hablando porque volvió a vomitar. Tracy alcanzó a crear un psicodélico balde con su varita conteniendo la respiración para no oler la vomitada.

-¡Qué asco! – dijo Tiffany. Hermione se alejó espantada.- Tengo un _deja vu_ de cuando nos conocimos…

-¡Eres desagradable Ginnix! – rió Tracy- Pero mira que coqueto el balde que he creado…

-Estúpida…- le dijo Tiff y recibió un coscorrón.

Horas más tarde, los cinco amigos se sentaron en Las Tres Escobas y charlaron acerca de lo sucedido con el puesto de Ginny. Todos la frenaron para que no vaya a cortarle el pene, y Tracy, alarmada, le advirtió que si llegaba a volver con Potter, se arrepentiría de por vida. Por suerte, el malestar estomacal de Ginny impidió que cometa alguna tontería, como cortarle el pene o "propinarle patadas en su lindo trasero", como propuso Tiff.

Collen luego de beber algo se fue, diciendo que tenía un compromiso, a lo que Tiffany le contestó que seguro era un compromiso sexual. Luego de confirmar el comentario con una sonrisa, Collen se retiró. Ginny se alegró por él, era una buena persona y se merecía lo mejor.

Rose se había quedado profundamente dormida en su cochecito. La moza volvió y la pelirroja no quiso pedir más que agua, aún padecía un terrible ardor de estómago y miraba con asco cómo Hermione, Tracy y Tiff engullían papas fritas y hamburguesas. Envidiaba verlas comer así, pero al mismo tiempo le producía repulsión.

-Inmundas…- espetó tomando agua.- Serán unas vacas si siguen comiendo así.

-Yo ya bajé todo lo que subí con mi embarazo…- dijo Hermione despreocupada.

-¿Nació tu bebé Hermix? – dijo Tiff con fingida sorpresa- No se nota…- Ginny largó una carcajada.

-Maldita… - musitó Hermione- Odio que le pongas equis a todo…

-La vida es una equis, una incógnita…- filosofó Tracy masticando una aceitosa papa frita.

Ginny apartó la mirada de la comida intentando cerrar sus fosas nasales. Le daba asco el olor a fritura. ¡Cómo podían comer así con tanto libertinaje si a ella se le revolvía el estómago! Parpadeó. Todo ese malestar era por culpa de Potter, él la había dejado desempleada. Estaba enojada con sus amigas porque le habían impedido ir a cortarle el pescuezo; era lo que menos que se merecía por su egoísta actitud. La pelirroja no dudaba en que ya tendría oportunidad de decirle todo a Potter en la cara… en cuanto se le pasara el revoltijo en el estómago. Tomó más agua y se levantó…

-Voy al baño – informó a sus amigas. Las tres asintieron no queriendo imaginar que ella volvería a vomitar.

Ginny se metió en uno de los cubículos y se sentó en el inodoro orinando casi dos litros a causa del agua ingerida, y pensando ofuscada en lo que le había hecho Artemis Lynch. _"Viejo de mierda"._ Se subió las bragas y el pantalón y salió bruscamente del pequeño baño. Al hacerlo chocó contra alguien que traía un balde…De repente se vio con el torso lleno de una poción viscosa color verde moco.

-¿¡Pero qué! – chilló nerviosa. La sustancia tenía un olor rarísimo. Miró hacia delante y vio a una bruja de unos cuarenta años. Vestía una chaqueta con el logo de Las Tres Escobas. Ginny dedujo que sería quien se encargaba de la limpieza.

-¡Lo siento! – se disculpó la mujer, apenada. Intentó limpiarla con un trapo. Ginny no dijo nada, pensando en que tal vez era una squib.- Esto es…

-Descuide – dijo Ginny, quitándole importancia- _Fregotego!_ -la sustancia viscosa no desapareció sin que se esparció con más facilidad al contacto con el agua.- ¿Qué diablos es esto? – era gomosa y pegajosa. Se adhería a su piel haciendo extraños movimientos. Ginny nunca había visto algo más repulsivo, después de imaginarse a Hagrid sin ropa.

-¡Poción indeleble! ¡Quita todo tipo de manchas! - explicó la portera – Pero me temo que es peligrosa para la piel tienen un efecto horrible… de hecho yo uso guantes para poder utilizarla sin proble… - Ginny empezó a sentir un ardor en las manos-… y deberías ir a…

-¡Ay! – Ginny levantó su blusa. Tenía el abdomen cubierto de ronchas con pus. (¿Cuándo habían aparecido?, se preguntó.) Tocó una y le dolió terriblemente. Las manos se estaban llenando de ronchas también.- ¡Usted definitivamente es una idiota! –dijo en un gemido de dolor- ¿Cómo me saco esto? ¡Me arde como la mierda!

-¡Le pido mil disculpas! – la vieja parecía avergonzada, pero Ginny estaba muy dolorida como para sentir algún tipo de comprensión por ella.- ¡Debería ir a San Mungo, señorita! Yo voy con usted…

-¡Ni se le ocurra! – la frenó Ginny. Quería alejarse todo lo posible de esa mujer tan torpe, o seguramente la mataría sin querer.- Me apareceré allí… avísale a mis amigas están en la mesa cinco… -gimió de dolor y tomó su cartera a duras penas-… sino voy ahora moriré del ardor…

-¡Ya mismo le aviso! ¡Y disculpe nuevamente! –dijo la vieja saliendo del baño.

Ginny tomó fuerte la varita y se apareció en San Mungo. Se levantó automáticamente la blusa porque no soportaba nada arriba de las ronchas de pus. Aunque no sabía si era pus o sangre, en realidad no importaba, no venía al caso. Miró el enorme reloj del Hall y eran las 6 de la tarde. Se acercó al mostrador... estaba a punto de llorar del ardor.

-Señorita, un sanador – le suplicó a la recepcionista sosteniéndose con una mano del mostrador y con la otra la blusa – Necesito urgente un sanador… accidentalmente me volcaron una maldita poción…

-¡Diablos esas ronchas si que son horribles! – dijo la mujer.- Será mejor que vayamos a…

Ginny gritó cuando una de las de las pústulas se reventó, derramando un liquido rojo parecido a la mermelada que irritaba la piel. En eso pasó un sanador que no habrá tenido más de cincuenta años.

-Sanador Sharper! Tenemos una emergencia…- apremió la recepcionista.

-¡Poción indeleble, Sarah! – Contestó preocupado el tal Sharper mirando las ronchas de Ginny-¡Traigan una camilla! ¡Esa mezcla está prohibida! ¡Malditos experimentadores!

Enseguida aparecieron varios enfermeros con una camilla. Ellos seguían las instrucciones del viejo sanador. Ginny alcanzó a notar que tenía el pelo blanco y los ojos azules y un poco de tranquilidad le invadió el pecho al recordar a Dumbledore. Trasladaron a Ginny y le pasaron calmantes mediante sueros para que se le pase el ardor. Luego algunos líquidos para hacer que las ronchas que se habían reventado vayan cicatrizando. Ginny se preguntaba si estaba meada por todos los hipogrifos del mundo, no podía tener tanta mala suerte. Pensó que había sido mejor ir a buscar a sus amigas… es que no pensó que sería tan grave. Ojala pudiese llamar a Hermione o a alguien… De repente se sintió sola y extrañó a Harry mas que nunca…Tenía las manos llenas de ronchas y la poción se le había desparramado por toda la parte abdominal hasta llegar más abajo. Ginny tenía la cara tapada por una cortina blanca; no veía que le hacían para curarla.

-¿Qué hace? – dijo ofuscada Ginny cuando un sanador quiso desabrocharle los jeans.

-Queremos ver si tienes ronchas, la poción se desparramó…- Ginny reconoció la voz de Sharper.

-Ni se le ocurra bajarme los pantalones.- le espetó.

-Por favor querida, podría ser tu padre – dijo Sharper con impaciencia.

-Pero no lo es.

-No sea infantil, señorita- Sharper enseguida le bajó los jeans. Ginny se tensó pero no dijo nada.- Soy un profesional, ¿por quién me toma? Y mire, justo aquí…- le rozó la ingle con un dedo.

-¡Ay! ¡Me duele!

-Tiene una roncha en la ingle… se esparcen con facilidad. Es una mezcla peligrosa de pus de bubotubérculo con un limpiador en polvo; no está aprobado por el Ministerio de la Magia, pero algunos porteros lo hacen de forma ilegal – el sanador chascó la lengua con desaprobación- ¡Todo para limpiar un par de azulejos! –Se indignaba - Hay magos que están sin nada urgente que hacer.- opinó enojado Sharper.

-Es verdad – dijo Ginny. Quería irse urgente de allí.- ¿Qué me está haciendo ahora?

-Le pongo pomadas para calmar el ardor. No quiero que le salpique en la cara y por eso puse la cortina… – explicó el sanador.- Con los días mejorarán, estoy seguro. – Entonces Sharper corrió las cortinas y Ginny se vio el abdomen vendado. Puso una cara de disgusto.-Deberá cambiarse las vendas dos veces al día y…

-Mis amigas- lo interrumpió Ginny.- ¿Alguien les avisó?

-¿Se refiere a tres mujeres que están haciendo reír a los niños enfermos en el piso cinco?

-Seguramente- dijo Ginny con una ligera sonrisa.

-Una actitud un tanto reprobable, pero los niños están felices.- opinó Sharper.- En cuanto a usted, le hemos hechos algunos estudios señorita.

-¿Para qué? – bufó Ginny. Los sanadores tenían el poder de sacarla de quicio.

-Fue necesario porque queríamos saber si las ronchas habían alcanzado alguna otra zona. El ácido de la poción traspasa la piel, no es ninguna tontería lo que le sucedió ¿sabe? Hizo bien en acudir rápido…

-Bien.- dijo Ginny sin darle importancia.- Realmente le agradezco, señor. Sólo quiero saber si…

-Puede quedarse tranquila. – se anticipó Sharper con una ligera sonrisa- Su hijo está bien. – Ginny rió.

-¡Qué dice! Yo no tengo hijos… - la sola idea la espantaba.

-¿Ah es el primero? Debe alegrarse: la poción no lo afectó para nada.

-¿Qué está diciendo señor?

-Lo que oyó – dijo Sharper, comenzando a anotar en los papeles arriba de una tabla.- Su bebé estará muy bien, pero debería cuidarse comiendo frutas y…

-¿De qué hijo me habla, señor?- Sharper la atravesó con sus ojos azules.

-¿No lo sabía? – Ginny pensó que seguro ese viejo estaba mal de la cabeza.

-¿De qué me habla?

-Está embarazada, señorita – Ginny largó una sonora carcajada.

-¡No me joda, Don Sharpy! – El sanador frunció la boca con disgusto- ¡Usted si que es chistoso! ¿Le gusta darle al pico libre?

-¡Por supuesto que no bebo alcohol!

-Vamos… -reía Ginny con insolencia.- A mi también me gusta bromear… pero no me causa.

-¡No es ninguna broma, señorita! Tiene once semanas de gestación.-Ginny lo miraba horrorizada y negaba con la cabeza. Sharper parecía contrariado. –Yo me tomo muy en serio mi trabajo y mis pacientes… -Sacó un papel donde informaban los resultados de los análisis de sangre y se lo entregó. De todas maneras, para Ginny era chino básico.- Allí lo dice, a menos que usted no sea Ginevra Weasley.

-¡No puede ser! No puede ser… – se tapó la cara con las manos vendadas y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente- ¡Maldita sea! ¡No puede ser! ¡Me he cuidado!

-Si tomara la poción anti bebés, jamás podría estar embarazada.- replicó el sanador.

-No tomé la poción anti bebés...

-¡No le dije yo!

-¡Me cuido con pastillas anticonceptivas! - dijo Ginny.

-¿Pastillas anticonceptivas? - Sharper empezó a reír a carcajadas.

-¿De qué se ríe, señor? - murmuró Ginny apretando los dientes.

-Eso no funciona en brujas, señorita. Algunos medicamentos de los muggles son efectivos, pero las pastillas anticonceptivas... - sonrió ante la misma idea- No, nada de eso, no funciona para impedir embarazos no deseados...

-Está bromeando - dijo Ginny con los ojos empañados. Era su última posibilidad.

-No, no lo estoy-dijo Sharper.- Pero no se ponga así, no es tan grave...

-¿Que no es tan grave? - sollozó Ginny histérica- ¡Me quiero matar! ¡Él me matará! ¡Soy un desastre!

-¿Qué dice? ¡Cálmese, no es tan grave! Debería descansar...

La puerta del consultorio se abrió… y Ginny y Sharper levantaron la cabeza, sobresaltados.

-Sharper, disculpa que entre así – dijo Harry distraídamente, con la vista fija en una historia clínica.- me habían dicho que estabas con una emergencia y quería ayudarte en mi último…- descubrió a Ginny cubierta de vendas en las manos y en el abdomen y con una expresión llorosa en el rostro y la carpeta se le calló al piso haciendo un ruido seco.

* * *

Bueno acá termina. Una de las cosas que más pensadas tenía para este fic es el embarazo no deseado de Ginny. Ya en otros capítulos se da un adelanto de que Ginny no tiene idea de los medicamentos muggles y se confunde. Ya veremos las repercusiones de todo esto... mientras tanto, necesito opiniones. Cuantás más haya, menos voy a tardar en poner otro capitulo. ¡En serio son absolutamente vitales!

Si hay algun error, sepan disculpar.

Saludos para todos.

Joanne.


	17. El bautismo I

Hola a todos! Debo decir que estoy muy contenta con los reviews del capitulo anterior, fueron más de los que me esperaba asi que mil gracias a todos de corazón! Me re alegraron y además me inspiraron a seguir escribiendo y leyendo. ¡Gracias en serio!

Tanto fue así que publiqué el comienzo de otro nuevo fic que se llama **"Por eso te quiero",** que también es un Harry y Ginny, pero más dramático. Están invitados cordialmente a leer y dejarme su más sincera opinión (si leen no se olviden de eso please!) o bien, tomatasos porque lo consideran una basura. (la posibilidad siempre está jajaja)

Antes de dejarlos leer, voy a aclarar una cosa. Tuve un problema de longitud con este capitulo y lo voy a poner en dos partes. Primero, porque pasaban demasiadas cosas para que sea un solo capitulo y segundo, porque tenía el presentimiento de que los iba a cansar demasiado. Y para no arriesgarme, lo pongo en dos partes. Espero que les guste! Nos vemos abajo!

* * *

Capitulo 17

**El bautismo **

**Parte I**

_Es que hoy se me agotó la esperanza, _

_Porque con lo que queda de nosotros ya no alcanza…_

-Sharper, disculpa que entre así – dijo Harry distraídamente, con la vista fija en una historia clínica.- me habían dicho que estabas con una emergencia y quería ayudarte en mi último…- descubrió a Ginny cubierta de vendas en las manos y en el abdomen y con una expresión llorosa en el rostro y la carpeta se le calló al piso haciendo un ruido seco.

-¡Ginny! – Exclamó Harry recogiendo la carpeta con rapidez.- ¿Qué te ocurrió? ¿Estás bien? Sharper…

-¿Ustedes se conocen?- preguntó el otro sanador, que advirtió cómo se miraban. Ninguno de los dos contestó inmediatamente.

Ginny estaba quieta, estática. Se había enterado que estaba embarazada hacía cinco míseros minutos y Harry tenía que aparecer allí en ese momento. Creía que si se movía vomitaba o se iba a desmayar de los nervios. Pero eso no le impidió arrugar su análisis de sangre en la mano y esconderlo tras la sábana.

-Sí. –Contestó por fin Harry- Ella es la hermana de mi amigo Ron… –explicó, sin dejar de mirarla. La preocupación desbordaba sus verdes ojos.- Ginny…- se acercó a ella, mirándole las vendas. Ella empezó a llorar de nuevo y Harry se desesperó.- ¿Qué te ocurrió? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Participaste en una misión? – empezó a examinarle la cara con nerviosismo. Ginny derramó más lágrimas pero no dijo nada.- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¡Habla!

-Tuvo un accidente- dijo Sharper con tranquilidad- Le volcaron esa poción indeleble para azulejos…

-¡Diablos! – Dijo Harry preocupado.- ¿Le hiciste…?

-¡Hice todo lo necesario para curarla! –Dijo el viejo, ofendido.- ¡Ella está bien! ¿No es así, Ginevra?- Ginny seguía sollozando. Simplemente no podía parar. _¡Malditas lágrimas!,_ pensó.

-Ginny…– le habló Harry. Era extraño verla así, Harry jamás la había visto llorar de esa forma.- ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te duele? ¡Dime!

-No…- alcanzó a contestar ella con la voz tomada. No lo miraba a los ojos, era incapaz. _"Si supieras la porquería que me mandé, Potter, no serías tan comprensivo conmigo"_

-Déjame que vea esas heridas – ordenó Harry con firmeza. Sharper bufó, pero Harry se acercó de nuevo a ella. Ginny lo evadió y negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy… emocionada… porque… - Ginny no podía hablar.

-¡Como para no estarlo! – terció Sharper sonriendo.- Ella…

-¡Cállese… la… boca,…Sharpy! – lo interrumpió Ginny entre espasmos de llanto.

-¡Es Sharper! – la corrigió el viejo.

-¿Por qué le dices que se calle? – saltó Harry enseguida- ¿Pasa algo que yo no sé? ¡Ginny, cálmate! – le tomó la cara y se la descolocó. Sus ojos se anegaban en lágrimas imparables.-¡Dime que te pasa! – Ginny intentó sacarle las manos- ¡No te soltaré hasta que no me digas qué rayos te ocurre!

-No…- lo apartó de nuevo, pero él se lo impidió y la abrazó. Ella sollozó en su pecho, ya rendida.- Gin… dime qué te pasa, no es tan grave lo de la poción…

-Me vas a matar… - su voz fue un susurro inaudible.

-¿Qué? No te oí…

Sharper carraspeó. Ginny se separó luego de unos minutos.

-Yo…

-¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó Harry nuevamente.- Dímelo, tal vez podría ayudarte…

-No pasa nada. – le dijo con la voz tomada.- Es que esa poción de mierda me hizo llorar… - tuvo un espasmo involuntario, de esos que te quedan cuando uno llora mucho.

-¿Segura? – dijo Harry mirando sus heridas- Quiero ver las heridas…

-No, estoy bien – dijo Ginny pensando en que Harry podía notar que… no quiso ni acordarse. Estaba en serios problemas a causa de su irresponsabilidad- Ya te dije, estoy bien…- se miró y en ese momento se dio cuenta que no tenía los pantalones: solo cargaba la ropa interior y las vendas en el abdomen. Se puso roja.- Quiero mi ropa… ¿A usted le parece, Don? – le reprochó a Sharper, secándose las lágrimas.-Desnuda ante el sanador Potter…- Harry torció los ojos.

-Te vi desnuda más veces que tu madre… - dejó salir en un susurro.

-¿Qué dijiste? – dijo Sharper. Pero Ginny estuvo segura que había escuchado, porque las mejillas del viejo estaban sonrosadas.

-Nada, no dijo nada.- Ginny le lanzaba una mirada asesina a Harry.

Sharper le alcanzó la ropa.

-No deberías vestirte. – Intervino Harry y Ginny alzó las cejas.- Debes ponerte algo holgado, porque sino rozará demasiado las vendas

-¿Ustedes son amigos? – quiso saber Sharper.

-No – contestó Harry. Ginny carraspeó y miró intensamente a Sharper, con las cejas levantadas.

-Somos conocidos- sonrió Ginny con falsedad.

-Ya puedes irte a tu casa- dijo Sharper sonriente. Ginny hizo una mueca parecida una sonrisa. Antes de dejarlo sólo con Potter, prefería beber la poción indeleble.- Te daré vendas para que te las cambies…

-Quiero hablar con usted, Sharpy. – dijo Ginny segura y miró a Harry.- Si nos permites…

-Hablaremos, señorita Weasley, pero dígame Sharper…

-Si bueno, ¿me permites un momento a solas con mi sanador?

Harry frunció el entrecejo. ¿Por qué le hacía eso? ¡El quería cuidarla! ¿Acaso prefería estar con Sharper? No, no iba a permitir que esa asquerosa idea se forme en su mente.

-Está bien – contestó en una voz que pretendió ser indiferente, pero fue todo lo contrario.- Está bien. – Agarró su carpeta y fue hasta la puerta del consultorio.- Esta bien, eh… - Ginny alzó las cejas.- Me voy.- dio un portazo enfurecido. Ginny miró al sanador.

-Sharpy… – empezó en un susurro.- Debe prometerme algo…

-¡Mi apellido es Sharper, niña! ¿Y por qué hablas tan despacio? - Ginny bufó.

-Potter – dijo en voz bajísima mirando a la puerta- Está escuchando ahí detrás, estoy segura.

-¿Si? ¿Cómo sabe?

-Lo conozco, es un maldito. –Ginny no dejaba de mirar la puerta, paranoica.- Escúcheme, no le diga a nadie mis resultados, ¿puede ser?

-Me di cuenta que no quieres que le diga a Potter que tú…

-Shhh! – dijo Ginny paranoica.- Es un secreto de profesión… ¿dónde está mi bolso?- dijo mirando alrededor. Sharper se lo dio. Ginny comenzó a vestirse, entre quejidos.

-¿Por qué no quieres decirle a Harry? ¡Es tu amigo! – Ginny dedujo que Sharper no leía Corazón de Bruja, ni nada por estilo. Harry y ella amigos, ¡por favor!

-El me odia – mintió Ginny- Porque jamás le hice caso… está enamorado de mi… - sin saber dijo la verdad- es un resentido, es insoportable.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

-Empezará a decir que mi hijo es de él; armará una telenovela muggle – Ginny abrió los ojos exageradamente. Sharper frunció el entrecejo- ¿Me entiende no? – el sanador negó.- Como sea, ¡no se le ocurra a decirle!

-Está bien, está bien.- aceptó sin mirarla. Ginny sacó su varita.

-¿Sabe Sharpy? No me quedo tranquila con usted. Seguro le cuenta…

-¿Qué dice?

-_Confundus!_ – el viejo sanador parpadeó.

-Bueno Ginevra, puede irse. – Sonrió infantilmente.- Los resultados no dieron ningún embarazo, claro que no…

-¡Ojala fuese cierto!

-¿Eh?

-Nada, nada.- Ginny sacó los análisis arrugados debajo de las sábanas y los guardó en su cartera. La puerta del consultorio se abrió nuevamente y aparecieron sus amigas. Las tres estaban vestidas de payaso y las acompañaba Harry, con una expresión de preocupación. - Cartón lleno…

Horas más tarde, en el departamento de Ginny, ella les contó a sus amigas la novedad. Omitió contarle que le hizo un encantamiento confundus a Sharper, porque Hermione la regañaría. La reacción de sus amigas no fue buena. Ninguna lo podía creer. Todas estaban preocupadas y se agarraban la cabeza.

-Me enteré de una manera horrible. Sharper terminaba de vendarme y me soltó con muy poco tacto que me habían hecho unos análisis, y que me quedara tranquila porque mi hijo estaba bien.- explicó Ginny.- Y yo pensé que estaba bromeando…

-¿Y no lo estaba?- preguntó Tracy esperanzada.

-Lamentablemente no. Para colmo entró Harry al consultorio… - Hermione y Tiff abrieron los ojos grandes, incrédulas.- y no tuve mejor idea que ponerme a llorar como una idiota… ¡debió creer que lloraba por él, el muy engreído! ¡Como si yo me hubiera olvidado que me quitó mi empleo!

-¿Qué importa lo que piense Harry ahora? – se soliviantó Tiff, que se agarraba las manos con la cabeza. - ¡Estás embarazada, Ginny!

-No me lo recuerdes. Le expliqué a Sharpy que me cuidé con pastillas anticonceptivas pero él me dijo que…

-¿Pastillas anticonceptivas? – la cortó Tiffany.– Definitivamente, eres idiota, batiste todos los récords.- Ginny no contestó, tenía razón.

-¡Esas pastillas no surten efecto en las brujas! – dijo Hermione saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

-¡Ya lo sé! – Vociferó Ginny enojada - ¡Pero me enteré un poco tarde, maldita sea!

-¡No me explico por qué no le dijiste a Harry en ese momento! – exclamó Hermione alterada.- Lo mejor es que lo sepa cuánto antes…

-No estaba preparada para decírselo. Me matará, Hermione… - Ginny hizo un esfuerzo para no volver a llorar. Tracy le pasó una mano por el hombro para reconfortarla, pero no sirvió de mucho.

-Ahora entiendo porqué rendiste cinco veces pociones y farmacología _muggle _en el instituto de Aurores- dijo Tiff resignada.- Apuesto que en la quinta vez te aprobaron de lástima…

-Yo tampoco lo sabía… - reconoció Tracy, que estaba muy sorprendida.- Pero usé otro método mejor: no tuve sexo.

-¿Hay alguna posibilidad que el análisis esté equivocado? – les preguntó Ginny con esperanza.

-Ninguna – contestó Hermione- Si el examen dice eso, es así. Jamás falla.

Ginny se tomó la cabeza

-Esto es una pesadilla. En algún momento me tengo que despertar…

-¡Potter es tan idiota como tu! ¿Siendo sanador no te dijo como cuidarte? – dijo Tracy desconcertada.

-El no sabía con qué me cuidaba, ¡se quedó tranquilo! – aclaró Ginny nerviosa, cubriéndose la cara con la palma de la mano.- Va a matarme; estoy segura que va a matarme…

-Doce semanas de gestación – dijo Hermione mirando los arrugados análisis- No entiendo cómo no te diste cuenta sola… ¿Cuánto hace que no menstrúas? – Tiff puso cara de asco.

-¿Crees que lo sé? Yo estaba tranquila… -Ginny no dejaba de llorar en sus vendadas manos.

-Menstruaste antes de Navidad, Ginny- musitó Tracy y todas la miraron.- He visto el adhesivo de tu protección. En tu camarín de Euphoria…

-No hay dudas- dijo Hermione seria.- Estás muy embarazada.

-Me quiero morir – habló Ginny.- Les juro que no quiero…

-No sigas – le advirtió Tiffany mirándola duramente. Ginny le devolvió la misma mirada, o peor.- ¡No digas lo que estabas por decir!

-Ginny no iba a decir nada, Tiff – enunció Hermione, algo incómoda por la tensión que se había creado. Tiff miraba a Ginny desafiante, con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Tengo veintiún años! – saltó Ginny sintiéndose incomprendida por Tiff. - Crees que tengo idea de cómo cuidar un…- no quiso decirlo.

-Lo hiciste con Benjamín, Ginny –le recordó Hermione

-¡No es lo mismo, Benja no es mi hijo! – se defendió Ginny.

-Hazte cargo de tu estupidez – le espetó Tiff sin piedad.

-¡Vete al carajo! – sollozó Ginny sacada; se levantó y sacó su varita. Tiff también se puso de pie, pero Tracy alcanzó a quitarle su varita del alcance de sus manos.

-¡Basta por favor! – dijo Hermione preocupada.- Ginny, guarda la varita ahora mismo.

-¡Te vas al carajo tú! – replicó Tiffany, que parecía a punto de llorar- ¡Has insinuado que no quieres tenerlo, eres de lo peor!

-¡Yo no dije eso! – se defendió Ginny roja de furia.

-Basta…- dijo Tracy, pero ninguna la escuchó.

-¡Lo pensaste! ¡No quieres tenerlo! – la acusó Tiff y de sus ojos asomaron unas lágrimas.

-¡Cómo puedo querer tenerlo, fue un accidente! – un chorro de luz roja salió de su varita, pero no le dio a Tiff.

-¡ES SÓLO UN BEBÉ! – gritó Tiff, que lloraba a baldes.

-¡Cómo se nota que no eres tú la que…!

-¡ERES DESAGRADABLE GINEVRA! – Gritó Tiff sacada. Hermione se apresuró a poner _muffliato. _- ¿SABES POR QUÉ ODIO QUE ME DIGAN TIFFY?- Sollozó y Ginny negó. De repente cayó en la cuenta que nunca había visto a Tiffany en ese estado de locura.

-Tiffany…- empezó Tracy con cautela, pero sus amigas otra vez la ignoraron.

-¡DÉJALA, SI QUIERE ATACARME QUE LO HAGA! ¡NO LE TENGO MIEDO! – Dijo Ginny roja de furia.

-¡MI MADRE ME DECÍA TIFFY CUANDO ERA PEQUEÑA! –Continuó Tiff. -MI MADRE, ¡QUE NO PUEDE LLAMARSE MI MADRE, PORQUE LA MUY PERRA QUISO INTERRUMPIR SU EMBARAZO!

Ginny automáticamente bajó la varita. Tracy se tapó la cara con las manos; a diferencia de Hermione y Ginny, ya conocía la historia.

-Tiffany…- fue Ginny la que habló, con voz ronca.

-Y NO LO HIZO SÓLO PORQUE LA FRENARON JUSTO A TIEMPO… - gritó y luego se secó las lágrimas con un puño.- Si intentas hacer algo contra tu propio hijo, le contaré a Harry que estás embarazada…él impedirá esto, estoy segura.

-Tiff…- susurró Ginny arrepentida- Lo siento, yo no sabía nada de todo eso. No sabía que tu madre… -la abrazó.- Te juro que no lo dije en serio… estoy metida en un grave problema y no se que hacer.

Tiff correspondió el abrazo y ambas empezaron a llorar copiosamente. Como pidiéndose perdón... enseguida se le unieron Tracy y Hermione, que también lloraban.

-No me dejen sola…- dijo Ginny llorando.

-Oigan…-habló Tracy luego de unos minutos- ¡Dejemos las lágrimas! – Se separó del abrazo.- Tenemos que salir a festejar, ¿no? Sea como sea, vamos a ser tías.- Ginny quiso devolverle una sonrisa, pero no pudo y más bien fue una mueca. - ¡Anímate Ginnix!

-¡Tracy tiene razón! – dijo Hermione sonriendo.

-Hay un detalle- dijo Tiffany con voz nasal.- Ginnix ya no puede tomar…

00

El "festejo" por su embarazo fue lo más raro que Ginny había vivido jamás. Y raro, porque ella no estaba contenta con lo que estaba viviendo. Nunca creyó en su vida que su primer hijo lo iba a concebir así, de sopetón, sin proponérselo. Y se sintió culpable por llamar a su propio hijo _error_…, como si aquel retoño que latía increíblemente en su ser fuese el culpable de su estupidez. Ella sabía que no merecía un hijo. Y ese bebé tampoco merecía una madre como ella. Creía que pésima ocupando ese rol; era irresponsable, desastrosa, le gustaba salir, disfrutar con sus amigas, tenía tantas cosas por vivir… y un hijo parecía entorpecerlo todo.

No obstante, sus amigas tenían razón: ella debía hacerse cargo de su falta de responsabilidad. _¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota?,_ se reprendía inútilmente. Ginny no podía sentirse peor, estaba asustada, aún no podía creerlo. Quería quedarse a vivir para siempre en el departamento de Tiffany y que nadie la viera… evitaba mirarse el vientre, no quería acordarse y otra vez la culpa, ¿qué clase de persona era que despreciaba a un ser tan inocente?

Cambiaba cada dos minutos de parecer, culpa, remordimiento, bronca, odio… Los sentimientos eran contradictorios y mezclados, no sabía que dirección tomar. Sin dudas que se sometió a la soledad del departamento el resto del fin de semana. Les hizo jurar a las chicas que mantendrían la boca cerrada, que ella era quién debía hablar. Omitió todo el peso en el pecho que la torturaba, sólo les dijo que necesitaba estar sola para asimilar la noticia, cosa que tampoco era mentira. A todo esos sentimientos se le sumaban la culpa por haber hecho sentir mal a Tiff con sus palabras. Por supuesto que lo había dicho sin pensar… ella jamás sería capaz de algo así.

Se puso de costado, en el sillón. Vestía otra vez las enormes camisas del abuelo de Tiff; esta vez no a falta de su propia ropa, sino para no mirarse el vientre. Estaba decidida a no aceptarlo, no podía ser cierto. Parpadeó, ese pensamiento no la ayudaba a relajarse, sobre todo porque encontró una libreta en donde detallaba su último período, y tal como había dicho Tracy, fue antes de Navidad, lo que terminó de confirmar que efectivamente estaba embarazada y ya no había vuelta atrás. Volvió a maldecirse. Por más que intentara verle el lado positivo a la noticia, no podía encontrarlo. Estaba sola, el padre de su hijo la había dejado contando el detalle de que nunca habían sido una pareja con todas las letras, faltaban meses para que Molly y Arthur volvieran de Egipto, no tenía un buen empleo, ni casa, ni demasiado dinero.

Ella y su hijo estaban sólos… Y Harry… ¿cómo iba a decirle a Harry? Ese momento la torturaba, visualizaba la escena con las peores expectativas_…"Hola Harry ¿como estás? Bien, se que me odias, pero quiero decirte que seremos padres, porque yo, una grandísima idiota, tomé pastillas anticonceptivas muggles…"_ Y se imaginaba la cara desencajada de Harry, diciéndole de todo, desde irresponsable hasta acusándola de haberlo hecho a propósito para "engancharlo" con un crío. Se tapó la cara con un almohadón, queriendo desaparecer del mundo. El timbre sonó y se le cayó el almohadón al suelo, asustada… ¿Y si era Harry que venía asesinarla? Agarró su varita con una mano temblorosa.

-Ginny abre la puerta – dijo la voz de Collen- Soy yo.- Ella suspiró aliviada y corrió la traga, girando las llaves. Lo miró. – ¿Puedo pasar?- Ginny le abrió la puerta y la cerró tras él. Se dejó caer en el sofá, depresiva y sin decir nada.- Ya lo sé todo…- Ginny no se sorprendió.

-Me imagino.- sólo dijo con un hilo de voz.

-Hermione me llamó – contó Collen- Estaba preocupada por ti.- Ginny no contestó. Collen se sentó a su lado examinando su aspecto.- No entiendo cómo estás así…

-¿No lo entiendes? – Dijo ella a punto de llorar- ¿Cómo pretendes que esté?

-Ginny…

-Esto me arruinó la vida.

-No hables así, Ginny- dijo Collen.

-Es la verdad.

-No lo es- negó Collen y se arrodilló ante ella y le secó las lágrimas.- Vas a ser mamá, Ginny, es la bendición más grande que una mujer puede tener…- ella lo miró conmocionada.

-Yo no seré capaz de ser una buena madre, Collen- dijo- Soy un desastre, no estoy preparada para tener responsabilidades y…

-Basta- dijo Collen firmemente- Tu serás una madre perfecta…- le tocó el vientre y Ginny se estremeció- El niño que llevas ahí es fruto del amor que se tienen Harry y tú…

-Suena lindo si lo dices así – admitió Ginny – Pero ya no hay nada entre Harry y yo…

-Debes decirle a Harry que va a ser padre- dijo Collen rotundamente y Ginny abrió los ojos, horrorizada.

-No puedo- dijo secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.- Me asesinará…- Collen rió.

-Nada que ver, no seas exagerada…-dijo apaciguador y le observó las manos.- ¿Cómo estás de las ronchas?

-Mejor. Están casi secas, me pican mucho.

-Déjame ver.- pidió Collen y le levantó la enorme blusa. Sacó las vendas con premura. Estaban casi desaparecidas.- Diablos…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ocurre algo malo?- preguntó Ginny asustada.

-Claro que no, sólo bromeaba. – Sonrió.-Se que te importa tu hijo y me tranquiliza- le dijo. Ginny no contestó.-Tengo una sorpresa.

-¿Algo de comer? – lo miró.

-No – dijo Collen y abrió su maletín sacando un pequeño aparato con una pantalla plana muggle. Ginny lo miró.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Un ecógrafo portátil – contestó Collen.

-¿Qué me vas a hacer con eso? No confío en los muggles después de…

-Tranquila, esto te gustará. – dijo Collen sonriendo. Ginny se acostó y Collen levantó la enorme camisa del abuelo de Tiff- Podrías vestirte un poco mejor…- comentó.

-No quiero verme el vientre.- confesó Ginny. Collen sacó un pote de gel y cubrió su vientre apenas pronunciado.- ¡Ay! Está frío ese gel…- Collen le pasó por el transductor por el vientre con una mano y con la otra apoyó la pantalla en el respaldar del sillón.

-¿Ves? – le dijo emocionado señalando el feto que se veía en la pantalla.

-¿Eso es…? – dijo Ginny con la voz tomada.

-Tu hijo – musitó Collen y subió el volumen. Los latidos del corazón llenaron los ojos de Ginny de lágrimas.- Esa es la carita…

-No lo puedo creer… - dijo emocionada- Mira, ahí está la nariz…

-Es el pie- rió Collen.- Estás de doce semanas de gestación…

-Oh Dios! Es maravilloso- susurró Ginny sin poder creerlo.

-¿Quieres pasar el transductor? – le preguntó Collen.

-¿El qué? – Collen se lo dio y Ginny recorrió su vientre con él.- Es tan lindo…- Collen sonrió satisfecho.

-Te haré una imagen- le dijo y apretando un botoncito, salió un papel fotografía. Ginny se incorporó y lo miró mientras Collen le daba la foto.

-Es increíble… ¡mira nada más cómo late su corazón! – Decía Ginny aún con los ojos vidriosos puestos en la fotografía- Es tan pequeño…

-¿Te das cuenta por lo que te estabas lamentando? – inquirió Collen apagando el aparato. Ginny lo miró y lo abrazó llenándolo de gel.

-Gracias- dijo con sinceridad- Sino fuese por ti yo jamás habría sabido que su nariz era el pie…- Collen soltó una carcajada.

-De nada- dijo el sanador, separándola y observando su manchada blusa con gel. Ginny lo miró apenada

-Lo siento, te ensucié con…

-No es nada. Debes hablar con Harry, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡No! – Dijo Ginny- No sabes lo cruel que fue conmigo la última vez que…

-Ginny – empezó Collen armándose de paciencia- esto no se trata de ustedes ni de su relación… van a tener un hijo ¿si? Y el tiene todo el derecho de saberlo…

-Todavía no me siento preparada, va a golpearme…

-¿Qué dices? ¡Harry sería incapaz de hacer eso! Además, se pondrá feliz – aseguró Collen.

-No, querrá morirse - dijo Ginny testaruda.- Además… mi _bebix_ y yo…

-¿Tu bebix? – preguntó Collen y Ginny sonrió entusiasmada.

-Así lo llamaré hasta que sepa el nombre.- dijo Ginny con una enorme sonrisa.-Debo comprar una cuna, unas mamaderas, chupetes, baberos… – se levantó entusiasmada caminando por todo el departamento. Collen no podía creer lo voluble que era.-…ropas, cochecitos… ¿crees será una nena?

-No lo sabemos- contestó, aún estupefacto por su cambio de actitud- Pareces más contenta…- Ginny se arrojó al sillón, pensativa.

-No te creas- dijo – Sigo sin trabajo. - puso una expresión de odio- Mataré a Harry…

-De todas formas no puedes ejercer tu profesión ahora- le recordó Collen razonablemente.

-¿Qué tiene que ver? ¡Necesito el trabajo! ¡En unos meses, tampoco podré bailar en _Euphoria_! Mi bebix morirá de hambre… - dijo triste.

-Cuentas conmigo para lo que sea- dijo Collen, incondicional. -¿Quieres que te deje algo de dinero? -Ella sonrió.

-No hará falta. Mañana iré a hablar con tu tío – decidió Ginny. Collen se ahorró el detalle que Harry trabajaba de Auror nuevamente. Tal vez si se encontraban, pensó el joven, ella se animaba a decirle que iban a tener un bebé.- Y le pediré algún empleo tranquilo…

-¿Algo como qué?

-Lo que sea, limpiar los baños, te juro que no me importa…- Collen rió.

-¿Le dirás a Artemis que estás embarazada?

-No lo creo, es muy chusma…

-Eres de lo peor- dijo Collen y tomó su maletín-Debo irme ahora…

-Gracias…- dijo Ginny- No se cómo agradecerte tu amistad- Collen le besó la frente.

-Cuídate. Y cualquier cosa me llamas a mi móvil, ¿si?- Ginny asintió y lo acompañó a la puerta.

Horas más tarde, Ginny entraba a un bar vestida de forma ridícula. No lograba contestarse cómo había llegado allí. Se sentó en una mesa de forma abrupta y de repente dos cafés aparecieron en ella. Adelante suyo tenía a Harry, mirándolo seriamente.

-Hola –dijo Ginny.

-Hola – dijo Harry - ¿Para qué me citaste?

-Bueno yo…

-Apúrate, no tengo mucho tiempo.- ella suspiró.

-Estoy embarazada.- soltó con rapidez.

-¡QUÉ! – Gritó Harry- ¡CÓMO PUDISTE! – La apuntó con el dedo.- ¡Lo hiciste apropósito! ¡Eres una trepadora, pretendes que me quede contigo por un maldito bebé!

-¡No, te juro que no, Harry! – Sollozaba ella- Fue un error mío…, no lo pude evitar…

-¡JAMÁS ME HARÉ CARGO DE ESE NIÑO, GINNY! ¡NO ME INTERESA! ¡ACARREA CON LAS CONSECUENCIAS TÚ SOLA! SOLA…

Harry estaba dispuesto a irse, pero de repente su cabeza empezó a aumentar de tamaño, era enorme, grande, y sus brazos crecían, se transformaba en un pequeño pulpo saltarín…

Ginny despertó, sobresaltada. Miró en móvil. El reloj digital marcaba las 9 de la mañana. No recordaba mucho de esa pesadilla, pero sí se acordaba de que era con Harry.

Se vistió como la gente, dejando atrás las camisas del gordo abuelo de Tiffany. Comenzó a peinarse enfrente al espejo de la habitación. Luego se puso de costado, para cerciorar si tenía alguna prominencia de vientre, paranoica. Creía que nadie notaría su embarazo, era demasiado reciente. Se imaginó una panza de ocho meses y rió, divertida, encorvándose hacia atrás, fingiendo una queja y dolor en la columna… _"Abran paso, soy una mujer embarazada"_

Largó una carcajada que fue interrumpida por un rugido de su estómago. Tenía un hambre voraz. Revisó su bolso y le quedaban pocos galleones, no se había animado a pedirle a Collen, no, el ya había hecho demasiado por ella. Un vacío se acurrucó en el pecho, vacío que podía referirse tanto al hambre como la preocupación de no tener un solo galleon. Suspiró y con su último dinero se compró un montón de medialunas en la panadería cerca el edificio. Luego se metió en el baño de un bar para ir llegar a su antiguo lugar de trabajo.

El ministerio estaba lleno de gente ese lunes. Algunos hacían trámites, otros entraban a trabajar. Se preguntó si se cruzaría con Tracy, pero no fue así. Varios pasos antes de que llegue al despacho de Artemis chocó con alguien bruscamente. La bolsa de medialunas cayó al piso y Ginny fijó la vista para saber quién era el sujeto. La rabia se apoderó de ella y penetró con sus ojos castaños chocolate al cínico rostro de…

-Malfoy…- dijo con tanto desprecio que el aludido sólo pudo hacer una mueca de asco.

-Pelirroja… ¿cómo has estado? – contestó él de forma siniestra.

-¿Me estás cargando? – dijo ella enojada.

-No…

-¡Fuiste a mentirle a Harry! –Susurró Ginny, para que nadie los oiga- ¡Y ahora me preguntas cómo estoy!- Malfoy largó una carcajada burlona.- ¡Eres un maldito hijo de puta!

-Te advertí que la ibas a pagar muy caro – dijo cruzándose de brazos, satisfecho con su accionar. Ginny alzó las medialunas. No era cuestión de perderlas por un idiota. Malfoy la miró, extrañado.

-¿Estás contento no? – Siseó Ginny envenenada- ¡Ahora que ya lograste tu maldito objetivo puedes dejarme en paz!

-¡Claro que no logré mi cometido! – respondió Malfoy soltando una carcajada.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí, hurón? ¡No me digas que el ministerio te dio trabajo luego del pasado oscuro que tiene tu familia! – dijo Ginny con vehemencia.

-¡No me provoques! – espetó el amenazadoramente- ¡No logré mi objetivo! ¡Lo lograré cuando estemos juntos de nuevo y será muy pronto!

-¡Ni en tus sueños, imbécil! – exclamó Ginny enojada.

-¡No estoy tan seguro! – Dijo él – Tarde o temprano… caerás… por las buenas, o por las malas… - el susto se apoderó de Ginny… pensó en su hijo y en lo que podría pasarle si Malfoy se enteraba. Draco lo notó.- ¿Asustada, Weasley?

-¡Ya quisieras!

-Vamos, te mueres de ganas… - insistió Draco

-¡De patear tu culo! No me jodas más o…

-¡Potter está lo bastante enfadado como para odiarte!- Ginny sonrió.

-Has logrado separarnos.- admitió Ginny y Malfoy dejó ver un gesto de triunfo.- Pero nunca vas a poder evitar que nos queramos…- lo humilló con superioridad.

-¡Pagarás esas palabras! – Draco la señaló con un dedo acusador.

-¡Me muero de miedo, hurón! – rió Ginny. – Hasta luego…- dijo con soberbia: lo empujó y se fue derechito al despacho de Artemis, dejando a Draco serio y hecho una furia.

Miró la inscripción verde de la puerta "Artemis Lynch, Jefe de Aurores". Ginny se quedó tildada. El encuentro con Malfoy la había dejado más furiosa que antes. ¿Quién se creía que era, ese hurón saltarín? Sabía que cometió una imprudencia provocándolo sobre todo porque ella estaba más vulnerable por su embarazo. Supuso que ya tendría tiempo en pensar cómo defenderse y sobre todo, como hacer para que Malfoy no supiera que estaba embarazada… o su vida sería un caos. ¿Debía pedirle ayuda a Harry? ¿Debía decirle que esperaba un hijo de él? Observando las circunstancias y el miedo de lo que Malfoy pudiese hacerle, pensó que la respuesta era afirmativa. Tal vez, pensaba, Harry no se enfadaría tanto con ella si la veía débil e improvisaba algún llanto de telenovela… sonrió, eso tal vez resultaría_. "Oh Harry, fue un terrible accidente, ¡vamos a ser papás! No me mates…",_ se imaginó que le decía. Y luego pensó que ya estaba desvariando.

De repente, pensó que debía entrar urgente al despacho: la joven estaba dispuesta a soltarle a Artemis un millón de improperios por haberla despedido. "¡Viejo mañoso…Primero me da el empleo y luego me lo quita!" Se preguntó con curiosidad que demonios le pudo haber ofrecido Harry para que aceptase despedirla tan cruelmente. Y presa de esa furia, giró el picaporte del despacho y se metió en él groseramente, sin anunciarse ni pedir permiso. Artemis Lynch estaba sentado en su sillón, de espaldas. Sus cabellos azabaches asomaban por encima del respaldar.

-Lynch- gruñó Ginny- Siento entrar así en su oficina…pero tengo que hablar con usted. Quiero que me explique, por qué me echó.- Artemis seguía sin darse vuelta.- ¿Podría mirarme por lo menos? – bufó - Me sentaré… –lo hizo en la butaca enfrente del escritorio- Se que debe estar enfadado conmigo...- sacó una medialuna y la mordió, empezando a hablar con la boca llena- …por mi culpa usted discutió con San Potter, ¡mmmm, que rica…! pero tampoco es tan grave ¿sabe? Potter es un adoquín que no comprende razones, un ser aburrido, fanático de la limpieza, del orden, es creído, ¡se cree que es lindo! -resopló- y está equivocado, es hermoso. –Soltó una corta carcajada- Sí, está fuerte Potter, tiene un terrible culo, no podemos negarlo… ¡pero es sólo eso! Aunque también los ojos son lindos, y la sonrisa me gusta…Bah,- hizo un gesto con la mano- no es para tanto. Por lo demás es arrogante, culposo, patético; yo solía decirle señor Limón y… - "Artemis" se dio vuelta.

-¡AHHH!- gritó Ginny espantada y la medialuna, o lo que quedaba de ella, voló por los aires cayendo sobre los papeles.

-¿Algo más, Weasley? – dijo Harry serio. Ginny abrió los ojos espantados, incapaz de moverse de su sitio. Sólo pudo pensar que Harry tenía el pelo alborotado una camisa blanca entreabierta en el pecho y estaba más comestible que nunca –Sobra decir que escuché todas las barbaridades que dijiste acerca de mi persona…

-Bueno, también dije lo del culo… - se defendió Ginny y Harry contuvo la risa- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Se supone que deberías estar en San Mungo!

-¿Que haces tú aquí? –_"¡Vine a desayunarte a besos!", _pensó Ginny.- ¿Tengo que recordarte que no trabajas más en el Escuadrón? – El motivo de la visita dominó a Ginny fuertemente.

-Me gustaría recuperar mi empleo- le espetó remarcando las sílabas.- ¡Porque tú!- lo señaló acusadoramente-Hiciste que lo pierda…- Harry iba a replicar pero la visión de una de sus manos vendadas, le hizo preguntarle:

-¿Cómo estás de las ronchas?

-Bien- dijo Ginny- Me duelen un poco pero me cambio las vendas y… ¡No me cambies de tema! – Harry se sobresaltó.- ¡Por tu culpa me echaron!

-Yo no tuve nada que ver-se lavó las manos Harry y quitó el trozo de medialuna de los papeles, tirándolo al cesto la basura. A Ginny le dolió ese desperdicio.- Fue una decisión de Artemis.

-¡Mientes! – Exclamó Ginny y sacó otra medialuna, ante la mirada atónita de Harry- ¡Tú le pediste que me corriera de aquí! –Ginny mordió la medialuna y Harry sonrió; por alguna razón se la veía más adorable de lo normal.- ¿Qué me miras?

-Estás rara- Ginny se maldijo internamente. ¿Tan evidente era su embarazo?

-Estoy perfecta como siempre… ¿en qué estábamos? – tragó el trozo de medialuna- ¡Ah eso! ¿Qué haces aquí? – Harry rió, no hablaban de eso antes.- ¡No te burles y contéstame, Potter!

-Trabajo aquí.

-¿Qué?

-Eso…- Ginny abrió los ojos como platos- Trabajo aquí, he vuelto al Escuadrón.

-Tú…tú…- tartamudeó Ginny- ¿¡has vuelto a ser Auror!

-¿Estás sorda? ¡Así es! Ahora por favor, retírate de la oficina, debo trabajar. En un rato tenemos misión… - A Ginny se le empañaron atípicamente los ojos. Harry se sorprendió ¿desde cuando era tan susceptible? ¿Acaso la poción indeleble tenía un efecto lacrimógeno?

-Me has robado mi empleo.-lo acusó enojada y buscó en la bolsa otra medialuna, pero ya no quedaba ninguna, se había comido toda la docena- Y ahora… - miró la bolsa- no tengo más medialunas… y tengo una sed tremenda… - Harry frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Qué tiene que ver? – preguntó desconcertado, agarrando un vaso de agua y llenándolo con su varita. Ginny lo tomó con brusquedad y bebió hasta el final; luego lo miró con curiosidad.

Esa mirada le encantaba a Harry, tanto era así que estuvo a punto de saltarle encima para besarla.

-Oye, ¿sabes crear esa bebida muggle llamada coca cola? – le preguntó seria.

-¿Me estás cargando? –Ella negó. – Si sé…- Ginny le puso el vaso y de la varita de Harry salio espumante Coca Cola con hielos. La cara de la pelirroja se iluminó como un chico cuando ve su juguete favorito. Se tomó el vaso en cinco minutos y le pidió otro.

-Deberías enseñarme ese hechizo – dijo Ginny tomando el tercer vaso.– Me será muy útil… - enrojeció.- Me encanta esa bebida… por cierto, - bostezó- ¿por qué hiciste que me echaran? – el la miraba, pensando lo rara que estaba.

-Yo no hice nada – mintió. Ella lo miró frunciendo las cejas y los labios, haciendo un gesto irresistible para Harry. _"¿Por qué estás tan linda hoy, mi amor?"_

-Necesito el empleo, Harry- lo dijo tan dócilmente que a él se le estrujó el corazón- No tengo dinero y para tenerlo tengo que esperar a que Ben me pague y eso será el mes que viene... ¡estoy desesperada! – la voz se le quebró con exageración.

Harry no podía creer lo ciclotímica que era.

-Te daré el dinero que necesites, pero no trabajarás aquí…-dijo seguro, sacando una bolsa enorme de galleones y poniéndola a arriba de la mesa. Ginny se levantó y respiró hondo, pensando que era un machista de mierda.

-No quiero tu dinero - masculló enojada.- ¡Quiero ganármelo dignamente!

-Hazlo, pero no trabajando como Auror.

-¡Te odio Harry Potter!

-Es mutuo el sentimiento- mintió Harry.

Ginny estaba dispuesta a retirarse y se puso de pie al tiempo que una secretaria morena entraba al despacho. Tenía una panza de, al menos, ocho meses. Ginny se puso bordó al observarle el vientre, pero Harry no reparó en esa reacción. La muchacha traía café y masas. Ginny al ver la comida, se sentó de nuevo en su silla, glotona (no podía irse sin probar una, sería un sacrilegio).

– ¡Charlotte! – la reprendió Harry- Ya te dije que no hagas estos trabajos – se levantó y le ayudó con la bandeja poniéndola arriba del escritorio. Ginny los miraba anonadada.

-Señor Potter- dijo la chica alegremente- Estoy embarazada, no enferma- miró a Ginny- Hola, Ginny…

-¿Me conoces? – se sorprendió la pelirroja

-Sí, todos te conocen, eres famosa- contestó Charlotte y se sobó el vientre sonriendo.

-Tu embarazo está muy avanzado Charl y no quiero que te esfuerces demasiado- le dijo Harry.- Sería peligroso para ti y para tu hijo… - miró a Ginny. Los ojos castaños sólo se posaban en la bandeja de las masitas y Harry no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

-Eres exagerado, Harry- apaciguó Charlotte, cortando la tensión entre ellos y terminando de acomodar las tazas.- Ni me quiero imaginar cuando tengas tus propios hijos… -Ginny se atragantó con la masita que ya se había robado.- Bueno, los dejo…- Charlotte se fue. Harry la miró.

-Deja de robar la comida ajena...- sin embargo, le alcanzó la bandeja para que esté más cerca de Ginny.

-Gracias. Esa chica… Charlotte – dijo Ginny sin dejar de mirarlo- tiene razón…

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Serás insoportable y protector cuando tengas hijos…

-Nunca tendré hijos, no me interesa - dijo Harry tranquilo. Un peso le cayó en el estómago de Ginny.

-Eso no lo sabes… - solo pudo decir y el la miró.

-Lo se porque cada uno decide…- respondió Harry con la misma tranquilidad.

-¿Qué harías si viene alguna de tus chicas y te dice "Hola Harry, vas a ser papá"?-inquirió Ginny, tanteando el terreno. Harry abrió los ojos grandes, asustado. Ginny supo que pensar en esa posibilidad era una pesadilla para él. Su cara lo decía todo.- No tendrías opción…

-Eso jamás me pasaría, tomo los recaudos suficientes para que un accidente de esos no pueda ocurrir… – respondió seguro y se sentó en el escritorio, muy cerca de ella. A Ginny le dolió la palabra "accidente", pero se recuperó para serenarse y decirle:

-¿Por qué no quieres tener hijos? – _"Porque sólo quisiera tenerlos contigo y dadas las circunstancias, será imposible…", _pensó Harry- ¡Una vez dijiste que sí te gustaría!

-Si, pero en un futuro. Hoy por hoy un hijo sería estorbo en mi vida.-contestó el idiota.

-Claro…entiendo- contestó ella visiblemente triste.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-Ginny bajó la mirada. Y Harry se ilusionó repentinamente ¿Y si Ginny lo preguntaba porque…? No, no podía ser. Era imposible. Recordó que ellos habían sido lo suficientemente cuidadosos. Ella misma le había dicho que se cuidaba, es decir, que bebía la poción antibebés. - Mírame… - le levantó la pera.- ¿Que te ocurre?

-Nada…- mintió _"Estoy embarazada, señor recaudos necesarios para que eso no ocurra_" y luego se reprimió de pensar así, recordando que ella era la culpable de todo.

-Dime la verdad – dijo Harry desconfiado. Antes de que Ginny pudiera inventarse algo para zafar, una lechuza torpe se posó en el escritorio. Ambos dieron un respingo. Ginny observó la carta que traía y vio su propio nombre en ella…

-¡Es para mi! – dijo emocionada.

-Y para mi – dijo Harry mostrándole el destinatario. Ginny le arrebató la carta groseramente-Dámela, Ginevra!

-Oh, cállate –miró el sobre- Señor Harry Potter y su novia, Ginevra Molly Weasley. Quien haya escrito esto, estaba bajo efectos etílicos – aseguró y Harry bufó y le quitó el sobre.-¡Ey!

-¡Es de Allison! – informó Harry. La abrió. _– Queridos Harry y Ginny: Los quiero invitar cordialmente al bautismo de nuestro Príncipe, Benjamín Valentino, que se celebrará 1° de marzo en…_

-¡El cumpleaños de Ron! – interrumpió Ginny, acordándose.

-Si, déjame terminar… ¿en dónde estaba? – Ginny bufó- Ah aquí,…_ se celebrará 1° de marzo en nuestra estancia de Londres. De más está decirles que su presencia es absolutamente necesaria, dado que ustedes son los padrinos…si aceptan ese honor, claro. Daniel esta ansioso por conocerlos. Cariños, Allison, Daniel y Benjamín._

-Qué _tiernuda…_ -dijo Ginny.

-¡No existe esa palabra!– dijo Harry.- ¿Hay algo organizado para el cumpleaños de Ron?

-No – contestó Ginny, sintiéndose culpable por no haberse acordado.- Pero tengo una idea…

-Oh no…- se lamentó Harry.

-Deja de gimotear. Le preguntaremos a Allison si podemos hacer la fiesta de cumpleaños en su Estancia…

-Eso sería muy osado.- opinó Harry. Ginny no le hizo caso y tomó una pluma del escritorio con un papel y comenzó a escribir.

-No lo será, Potter. Allison esta en deuda con nosotros, aceptara… además ¿que otra opción tendríamos? El bautismo y el cumpleaños son el mismo día. – Harry la miraba fijo, su practicidad y versatilidad era lo que más amaba de ella.- Con Tracy y Tiffany podríamos hacer algún baile…

-¡Es una fiesta de niños! – dijo enojado.

-Haremos algo para niños –dijo Ginny con la ceja alzada y ató la carta a la lechuza- Llévala, mi amor, llévala a Allison.- la acarició y como respuesta la lechuza le robó la última masita con el pico.- Lechuza del demonio, ¡me las pagarás! – Harry largó una carcajada incontenible y Ginny también. Se miraron riendo… pero enseguida se borró la sonrisa, cuando ambos recordaron su situación. Ginny se levantó, decidida a no decirle nada.- Me voy…- Harry la detuvo.

-Ginny…

-¿Si?

-¿Estás bien? Te noto muy rara…

-Estoy bien. Harry…- lo miró fijo. Tenía que decírselo… aunque no le gustara.

-Dime lo que sea, dímelo… ¡no pasará nada malo! - le aseguró.

-Estoy… estoy…- tartamudeó. _"Hoy por hoy un hijo sería un estorbo en mi vida" _¡Maldita sea! ¡No era capaz de decírselo, le iba a arruinar la vida!

-¿Estás…enferma?

-No… estoy desempleada…

-Ya se que…

-¡Qué suerte que los encuentro aquí! – Artemis Lynch entraba en su despacho.- Con que contando dinero, ¿eh? – Sonrió, mirando la bolsa de oro.- Harry, ¿le aclaraste la situación a Weasley? – Harry asintió. Ginny se levantó.

-Gracias por echarme – reprochó a Lynch- Me voy…

-Espera Weasley.- dijo Lynch- Tengo un trabajo para ofrecerte…

-¿En serio? – se emocionó Ginny. Harry miró diabólicamente a Artemis.

-De verdad- confirmó Artemis.- Es en Londres muggle – Harry abrió los ojos como platos- Un puesto en la sucursal del Escuadrón de Aurores de allí- explicó- Es para cuidar a los muggles, claro está… Irán Aurores novatos… -Ginny se tensó porque el viejo la trataba de novata.- Hay una bacante en jefa de planificación, aunque debo aclarar que sólo es por unos meses – Ginny festejó.- No tendrás misiones, pero…

-No importa, no puedo ir a misiones por ahora – se le escapó a Ginny.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Harry y ella transpiró de los nervios.

-Porque no estoy recuperada de mis ronchas, Potter.- espetó Ginny. El frunció el entrecejo ¿desde cuando Ginny era precavida? Las mujeres eran decididamente ciclotímicas, pensó.

-Me alegra que te guste el empleo – terció Artemis para cortar la tensión. – La semana que viene empezarás…-el teléfono de Ginny sonó de repente.

-Disculpe señor Lynch… _Hola_- lo interrumpió Ginny- _Hola Collen… ¡no sabes!_ –

Artemis sonrió al escuchar el nombre de su sobrino. Harry se puso rojo de celos y supo que estaba pagando haberle quitado el puesto en el Escuadrón.

- _Estoy en el ministerio con tu tío_…_- _Collen dijo algo del otro lado._ – Sí, sí, te manda saludos también. Me ha ofrecido un empleo en el Londres Muggle, ¡Si, es genial lo importante es que ya no estaré en bancarrota!_ - rió.- _Ven a al departamento esta noche, ¡te contaré todo! Oye, llévame algo de cerezas…_- eso último lo dijo en voz baja- _No, no le dije nada…- _A Harry lo arrebató la curiosidad_- No seas pesado, me cuidaré tonto, adiós_. – Cortó y miró a Artemis- Me tengo que ir señor, muchas gracias por todo…

-¿Te vas con tu noviecito? – desgranó Harry sin poder contenerse.

-¿Que te importa? –dijo Ginny enojada- Debo irme… Por cierto, ¿hay un baño por acá? Me estoy orinando encima…

-¡Weasley!- la reprendió Artemis por ser tan específica.- Tercera puerta a la izquierda.

-¡Gracias tío!

-¿Cómo lo llamaste? – preguntó Harry sin poder creerlo.

-Tío – le contestó Ginny con descaro- Adiós Potter- se fue.

Cuando Harry se aseguró que estaba lejos, miró a Artemis con bronca.

-Sí, se ha llevado el oro… - susurró Artemis, incrédulo.- ¡Es tremenda!

Harry sacó la varita.

* * *

Bueno hasta llega la primer parte. ¡Quisiera comentarles tantas cosas! Pero voy a ir a lo importante. La reacción de Ginny por el embarazo no planificado, fue un mero impulso. No voy a meterme en un tema tan controvertido como el aborto y lo digo para que nadie se sienta ofendido o tocado por eso. Ella está desesperada y lo dijo sin pensar. Y creo que cuando uno está así, dice cualquier cosa. Pero Tiff la ayuda mucho y le hace ver que no es tan malo lo que le pasa. Lo mismo que Collen.

Sin nada más que aclarar, como siempre, se ruegan reviews. Es fácil y rapido... explayense! yo los necesito para darme ánimos y seguir escribiendo.

Ahh una cosa más.. saben que me parece re loco? estoy leyendo un par de historias y si hay algo que me gusta es dejar reviews. Será porque tmb escribo y se lo q estar hambrienta de comentarios, pero la cuestión es q termino de leer y muero decir todo lo que fui sintiendo con cada historia! estoy loca, si! :P

Un abrazo para todos los que me estan leyendo!

Joanne.

No voy a tardar en actualizar.


	18. El bautismo II

Hola a todos!** GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!** En serio, me gustaron muchísimo. Los quiero mucho y espero que les guste la segunda parte del capítulo 17.

Saben qué? casi me mando una macana terrible y pongo el capitulo 18! ¡Deci que me di cuenta porque está lo tengo que corregir! :| soy una idiota ajjaja

Nos vemos abajo.

* * *

Capitulo 17

**El bautismo II**

_Lo bueno de los años es que curan heridas, Lo malo de los besos es que crean adicción._

-Sí, se ha llevado el oro… - susurró Artemis, incrédulo.- ¡Es tremenda!

Harry sacó la varita y su jefe se asustó.

-¿Qué haces, la vas atacar por lo del oro? No es para tanto, Harry…

-¡QUÉ ME IMPORTA EL ORO! –Gritó Harry- ¿COMO SE TE OCURRE MANDARLA A ESE ESCUADRÓN? -Artemis Lynch retrocedió, asustado.

-¡No te enojes Harry! Tú me pediste que la ayudara…

-¡No era necesario que la envíes al culo del mundo!

-¡Es aquí en Londres, Harry! – Se defendió Artemis- Cálmate…

-¿Intentas ayudar a tu sobrino con Ginny?- rugió, hecho una furia – ¡Me estás traicionando, Lynch!

-Collen y ella sólo son amigos, de verdad… ¡baja la varita!

-Si seguro- dijo escéptico y mantuvo firme la varita en su mano.

-¡No hará ninguna misión allí, ella estará a salvo! – Un florero explotó.- ¡Cálmate!

-¡No es suficiente que esté a salvo, Lynch! – Aulló Harry, sacado, sin dejar de apuntarlo-

Necesito tenerla cerca, ¿será que no lo entiendes?

-¡Baja la varita! – Exigió de nuevo Lynch, pero Harry no le hizo caso- Y si estás tan enamorado, ¿por qué no vas y se lo dices?

-¡No te interesa! ¡Hazme el favor de no dirigirme la palabra!

-¡Imposible, trabajamos juntos! – Harry bajó la varita con la mano temblorosa- Vamos, tenemos reunión.-

Harry bufó y lo siguió, sin dejar de murmurar cosas por lo bajo. Algunas de ellas incluían vocablos como _Traición, Collen, Ginny, Escuadrón_. Llegaron a una oficina que él conocía muy bien como el Departamento de Asistencia Mágica. Había una mesa redonda, con varias carpetas.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Están desratizando el cuartel de reuniones- contestó Artemis. Harry tomó una de las carpetas.- Y tuvimos que venir a hacer la reunión aquí. Espero que Perkins no se demore…

-¿Qué son estas carpetas?

-No lo sé, pertenece a otro departamento.

Harry hojeó la capeta. Se trataba de informes pormenorizados de orfanatos muggles. Comenzó a leer una lista de empleados y colaboradores y se sorprendió al descubrir el nombre de Tracy Dumas como principal colaboradora de ese orfanato.

00

Ginny llegó a su apartamento y dejó el oro arriba de la mesa. Había tenido el descaro de agarrarlo, pero sólo lo hizo por su bebé. Se sentía sola. Un vacío se apoderó de ella, asimilando lenta y dolorosamente las palabras de Harry… _"Hoy por hoy un hijo sería un estorbo para mí"_. Aquella condenada frase retumbaba en su cabeza y automáticamente se tocó el vientre con ternura por primera vez desde que supo la noticia. La emoción la embargó, comprendió por fin que amaba a ese bebé más a que nada en el mundo, incluso más que al propio Harry. Iba a tener un hijo con Harry, ¿quién lo diría? Y a pesar de lo desfavorable de las circunstancias, tenía que sentirse feliz, iba a ser madre… acarició de nuevo el vientre, pensando que no era tan malo después de todo. Tal vez era lo que tenía que ser. Ella no lo había hecho apropósito… Escuchó un ruido a llaves introducirse en el orificio de la cerradura… la puerta del apartamento se abrió y Tiffany Tilman estaba allí…

-Siento entrar así – dijo. Ginny sonrió.

-Es tu departamento.- Tiff cerró la puerta. El clima entre ambas era tenso, por la discusión que habían tenido.

-Quería hablar contigo, Ginny- dijo Tiff sentándose a su lado.

-Yo también.- dijo la pelirroja con la mirada baja- Quiero disculparme…

-Se que no hablabas en serio- reconoció Tiffany- Reaccioné mal y…

-Lo que dije fue horrible. – admitió Ginny bajando la mirada- No se cómo pude, aun me carcome la culpa por…

-Fue solo una frase- dijo Tiff, abrazándola- Ya está.

-Ustedes deben llevarse ese secreto a la tumba- dijo Ginny culposa- De que a mi, se me ocurrió…- no quiso decirlo.

-No pasó nada- apaciguó Tiff- Y ahora, por favor, hablemos de otro tema… ¿tienes cerveza?

-Sí – dijo Ginny- En la heladera… -Tiff se levantó y abrió el refrigerador-… el pack está cruelmente cerrado, imagina que no podré beber un sorbo de acá a nueve meses.- se lamentó.- Aún no puedo creerlo, es imposible de asimilar… - Tiff le ofreció un trago de cerveza.- No puedo…

-Sólo un sorbo, no te hará nada- aseguró.- Así te sacas el gusto. –Ginny sonrió y le hizo caso. Luego se la devolvió.- ¿Mejor?

-Mucho. Quiero pedirte perdón por haberte llamado Tiffy, tantas veces…- Tiff rió- En serio, no sabía que te inquietaba tanto.

-Sólo me molesta porque suena fea la palabra Tiffy. –dijo Tiff, restándole importancia- Se me ha hecho costumbre pegarle a la gente por ello… - Ginny sonrió.

-Tengo algo para mostrarte.- sacó de su cartera la ecografía y se la dio- Es mi bebix…

-Oh! El _bebix_! Excelente sobrenombre… – dijo Tiffany realmente emocionada- Será igual a Potter, ya verás.- A Ginny se le borró la sonrisa.- ¿Me perdí un capitulo de la historia? –El sonido del móvil último modelo de Tiff sonó desde su cartera. Ginny se alegró de no tener que contestar la pregunta.- Es Tracy. Necesita dinero nuevamente…

-¿En qué gasta tanto? No entiendo porqué se queda sin oro tan prematuramente…-miró a Tiff, que esquivó su mirada- ¿Sabes algo?

-Si- dijo Tiff bastante seria. Ginny se asustó.- Pero no se si me corresponde decírtelo…

-¡Soy su amiga y merezco saber! – se indignó Ginny. Tiff suspiró.

-Júrame que no le dirás a nadie…- condicionó.

-Te lo juro. ¿No confías en mí? – Se ofendió Ginny- Dime que pasa con Tracy…

-Está bien… no se cómo empezar…

-¡Lárgalo de una vez!

-A Tracy se le murió una hermana gemela cuando tenía cinco años.- soltó Tiffany. Ginny abrió grandes los ojos.- Sí, fue algo terrible. Eso la marcó de por vida…

-No lo puedo creer… ¿cómo fue?

-Fue por una extraña enfermedad-los ojos negros de Tiff estaban tristes- Lo cierto es, que los sanadores no pudieron hacer nada por Tabatha…

-¿Tabatha? –repitió Ginny con los ojos vidriosos. – Es un lindo nombre…- Tiff sacó de su cartera una foto y se la dio. Allí dos bebés gemelas jugaban juntas.- Eran idénticas…

-Si – sonrió Tiff- Robé la foto del cuarto de Tracy y me hice una copia. Ella no lo sabe, por supuesto. – La miró- Cuando la conocí Tracy estaba muy sola; y luego comprendí porque ella se ha aferrado tanto a mí. Desde que tiene uso de razón Tracy ayuda en un orfanato mágico para ayudar a los niños enfermos... dona casi la mitad de su sueldo con tal de ayudarlos… y… - a Tiff se le quebró la voz.

-¡Es un sol! – Sollozó Ginny- ¡Tiene un corazón enorme!

-Entiendo su generosidad, pero creo que se está torturando en ese orfanato. Cada vez que ve a esos niños, encuentra a Tabatha…

-Puede ser.

-Me entere hace pocos días de esto… - prosiguió Tiff- La seguí a su trabajo y ella todos los mediodías va a ese orfanato y les lleva regalos.-miró a Ginny- No le queda casi nada de dinero para ella…lo demás, lo gasta en alcohol, comida e impuestos… no me atreví a decirle nada…

-No, será mejor que no le digamos nada…- decidió Ginny – Dejemos que ella hable del tema cuando esté lista… es una decisión que debemos respetar ¿no?

-Tienes razón… no sé si he sido una buena hermana para ella – dijo con preocupación Tiff- Tal vez no hago lo suficiente para cuidarla, como lo hubiera hecho Tabatha…

-¡Qué dices! – Exclamó Ginny con lágrimas en los ojos.- Eres excelente con ella, Tiff…– se dieron un fuerte abrazo.- Pero no puedes ocupar el lugar de su hermana…

-Es verdad…Tú también, ella te adora…- susurró Tiff. El timbre sonó y ambas se sobresaltaron. Se secaron las lágrimas con rapidez, y nerviosismo. Ginny abrió la puerta; eran el resto de sus amigos: Collen, Tracy y Hermione.

-¡Hasta que por fin abren! – se quejó Tracy. Ginny no dijo nada, la abrazó abruptamente. La rubia se sorprendió.

-¡Te quiero mucho!- dijo Ginny emocionada. Tracy sonrió y abrió los ojos grandes.

-¡Yo también! – Exclamó, sorprendida- ¡Pero no deberías tomar! ¡Estás embarazada Ginnix! – todos rieron y se sentaron alrededor de la mesa.

-Miren… - dijo Tiff mostrándoles al resto la ecografía. Hermione se la sacó de sus manos.

-Oh Dios, que emoción, ¡mi sobrino! – Tracy, a su vez, se le quitó a Hermione.

-¡Es divino!– dijo Tracy

-Si que lo es- sonrió Ginny.

-¡El bebix! – rió Tiff.

-Típico de nosotras ese sobrenombre.- aprobó Tracy.

-¿Y bien? – dijo Hermione, dejando la ecografía sobre la mesa.- ¿Qué dijo Harry sobre tu embarazo? – Ginny estaba nerviosa.

-No le ha contado nada- dijo Collen con disgusto.

-Lynch, me hubieses dicho antes- lo reprendió Tracy- ¡Me viste muerta de curiosidad y no me dijiste nada! – Collen hizo una mueca para disculparse.

-Ginny – habló Hermione, haciendo caso omiso de ellos.- ¿Cómo es eso que no le dijiste nada? ¿Cuándo piensas hablar?

-No lo se…

-¿Cuando el chico tenga dieciséis años? – sugirió Tiff y Hermione sonrió.

-Hoy fui al ministerio.- les contó Ginny- Harry es Auror nuevamente- fulminó Collen con una inquisidora mirada.

-No lo puedo creer… -dijo Hermione sorprendida.

-¡El señor limón es Auror otra vez! ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? – Masculló Tiff, realmente atónita.- Si que has un buen trabajo con él, Ginnix.

-Gracias por contarme – rezongó Ginny a Collen.

-¡Lo siento! – se justificó él – Creí que sería bueno que te encuentres con él así…

-No es bueno que yo vea a Potter- lo atajó Ginny.

-Sí es bueno. Debes decirle que…

-¡No hablemos de Potter ni de su profesión! – explotó Ginny, harta.

-¿Y de su hijo? – aventuró Tracy. Hermione negó, viendo que Ginny no tenía buen humor.- ¡Vamos Hermione! ¿Apañaremos a Ginny en esto?

-¿Qué quieres decir? – le contestó Ginny con mal tono.

-Harry se enojó contigo porque le ocultaste que eras Auror…- intervino Tiff -…imagina si lo haces con tu embarazo…

-Escuchen- dijo Ginny enojada- esto es un tema mío- el tono era severo. Ninguno de sus amigos había visto a Ginny así alguna vez. Su mirada era determinante. - y no deberían meterse…

-¡No te hagas la ruda con nosotros! – exclamó Hermione.

-Hermione, hoy hablé con él y realmente me di cuenta que lo único que haría diciéndole es arruinarle la vida…- murmuró Ginny, dolida.

-Estás loca- dijo Tracy- A Potter se le caerán los pantalones cuando sepa que estás embarazada… - Ginny negó.

-Yo opino igual que tú – dijo Collen- Si una mujer me hace algo así, les juro que no se lo perdonaría…- Ginny lo miró- Te estoy hablando en serio, Ginny, esto es grave.

-Él realmente, no quiere saber nada con hijos y menos conmigo- le hizo ver- Te lo puedo asegurar, hoy intenté decirle algo pero…

-Debes decírselo, ¡le guste o no! ¡Deja que él decida! – dijo Tiffany, indignada.

-¿Por qué no hablamos de otra cosa? – dijo Ginny, para zafar.

-No hasta que entres en razones – la atajó Hermione.

-¡Potter no merece saberlo! – dijo Ginny, sintiéndose incomprendida- Me echó de su casa, me quitó mi empleo e insinuó que me gustaba que Malfoy…-no terminó la frase, se tapó la cara con las manos. – Y por último, es algo que no lo haría feliz…

-Ginny…

-Ha sido mi error, Tracy y como tal, debo hacerme cargo sola- la frenó Ginny- Yo no tengo valor para enfrentarlo, no quiero saber nada con él, me lastimó mucho…

-No es así…- dijo Tiff, seriamente.- Además, ¿qué harás cuando crezca tu panza? ¿Esconderte?

-No. El lunes que viene empiezo a trabajar en el Escuadrón de Aurores del Londres muggle…

-¿Que?- dijeron las chicas.

-Tu tío – dijo Ginny mirando a Collen- me ofreció el empleo y acepté. Lo necesito. De todas maneras continuaré los bailes en el bar de Ben por unos meses…

-Me parece buena idea- dijo Tiff y todos la miraron reprobatoriamente- ¡Lo del empleo! – se atajó ante la mirada acusadora de los demás.

-No vamos a convencerte, ¿verdad? – dijo Collen resignado.

-Parece que no- repuso Tracy.

-Estás equivocada, Ginny…- dijo Collen.

-¡No lo estoy!- dijo la pelirroja, tozudamente.

-Harry lo sabrá de todas maneras- dijo Tiffany, despreocupada y Ginny la miró.

-No serás capaz…

-Claro que no es capaz – dijo con sarcasmo Tracy. Ginny resopló.

-Yo tampoco le podría contar a Harry ¿eh? Para nada…- murmuró Collen aparentando un tono inocente. Ginny miró a Hermione y su cuñada desvió la mirada.

-Hermione, tú no…

-¡Jamás te he traicionado, desconfiada! – exclamó Hermione.

-¿No confías en nosotros? – preguntó Tiff haciéndose la ofendida. Tracy rió.

-Si confío – mintió Ginny, apretando los dientes.

-Bueno…- empezó Tracy – Entonces sólo debes quedarte tranquila… - sonrió pícaramente.

"_Si, claro Dumas, contigo me voy a quedar tranquila",_ pensó Ginny mirando a sus amigos_. "De seguro salen de aquí y se van a Grimmauld Place a contarle al señor Limón…"_

-Hablemos de cosas importantes…-dijo tranquila.- Por ejemplo del cumpleaños de Ron…- Hermione la miró sonriendo- Y el bautismo de Benjamín…

-¿Bautizan a nuestro príncipe? – se sorprendió Tiff.

-Si- confirmó Ginny alegremente y Tracy festejó- ¡Lo hará el sábado en su Estancia!

-¡Ron cumple los años ese día Ginny! – dijo alarmada Hermione.

-Festejaremos las dos cosas en la Estancia- apaciguó Ginny- Le pregunté a Allison y no tuvo ningún inconveniente… ¿Quién se apunta para la organización de la fiesta?- sacó un extraño pergamino y una pluma.

-¡Yo! – dijo Tracy contenta.

-¡Y yo!- continuó Tiff.

-No soy muy amiga de Allison- dijo Hermione- Pero lo haré por Ron… ¿y tu?- le preguntó a Collen.

-Me apunto- dijo Collen- Será bueno cambiar de aire- sonrió.

Todos empezaron a firmar entusiasmados y Ginny los miraba con una sonrisa, nada común en ella. Cuando cercioró que había firmado todos, lo hizo desaparecer con un movimiento de la varita.

-Excelente… - dijo más para sí misma.

La palabra sonó tan rara de sus labios que todos se quedaron callados observándola…

-Ginny- dijo Hermione, mirando la pluma, desconfiada.- Que…

-No, no puede ser…- dijo Collen, indignado.

-¡Eres una…! – se lamentó Tracy, realmente afectada.

-¿Embrujaste el pergamino verdad? – adivinó Tiffany con disgusto.

-Chocolate por la noticia, Tiff- dijo Hermione

-¡Eres de lo peor, Ginevra! – se enojó Collen.

-Puede ser- admitió Ginny- pero tal vez esto les de una lección para aprender a respetar las decisiones ajenas. Harry sólo podrá saberlo por mí, ¡yo soy quién debe decírselo!

-Diablos…-saltó Tiff.- En eso tienes razón. – los demás asintieron.

-¡Pero tú no lo harás! – objetó Tracy.

-Me estoy tomando mi tiempo – se atajó la pelirroja.- Lo haré…

-Eres tan ciclotímica – dijo Collen- ¿Quién entiende a las mujeres? – Tiff le pegó en el hombro.

-¿Qué pasará si le decimos a Harry que estás embarazada? – preguntó Hermione. Ginny sonrió, captando la intención de la frase.

-Oh, no Hermione, yo no soy estúpida- le aclaró- No sólo si le dicen a Potter recibirán un castigo…si le dicen a cualquier persona, van a pagar las consecuencias.

-Dinos, ¿Qué pasará? –se impacientó Collen.

-Algo vergonzoso- dijo Ginny seriamente- Y no lo tomen como una broma, le ocurrirá algo muy vergonzoso de lo cual, no podrán recuperarse jamás…- sonrió maléficamente.

-¡Abrase visto! – dijo Tiffany indignada. - ¡Qué espanto!

-No lo puedo creer- dijo Hermione ofuscada. Tracy y Tiff comenzaron a reír.

-¿Qué le ven de gracioso a todo esto? – preguntó Collen disgustado.

-Lo es- dijo Tracy- ¡mira que embrujar a tus propios amigos para que no hablen!

-No tendría que hacerlo si no estuviese tan segura de que me traicionarán- apuntó Ginny

-¡Esta Ginnix es tremenda!- bromeó Tiff.- ¡Dinos que pasaría, mira si nos atrevemos al riesgo! – Ginny negó, riendo.

-No te conviene hablar demás.

-Si no te creyera tan retorcida, lo haría.- dijo Hermione con una dura mirada.

-Estás loca- opinó Collen.

-Lo lamento por Potter, ¡pero por mi parte no me arriesgo!- manifestó Tracy.

-¡A ver si se te da vuelta la chaveta y te acuestas con Blair!- la alarmó Tiffany y Collen soltó una sonora carcajada.

-¡Ni en pedo! – dijo Tracy

-Lo siento- mintió Ginny: en el fondo no lo sentía, estaba más que satisfecha con su accionar.

-¡Eres una amigaza Ginnix! – dijo Tiff con sarcasmo. Hermione también rió.

-Gracias- contestó la pelirroja.

-Por lo menos esta vez no cargaré con la culpa sola… - dijo Hermione, apenada.

-Ustedes son…- Collen no encontraba el calificativo justo para describir su osadía.

-¿Organizamos un show para Benjamín y Ronnie? – propuso Tiff, dando por zanjado el tema.

-¡No lo llames Ronnie! Es mi Ronnie…- dijo Hermione, posesiva. Y todos se burlaron de su amor, Ronnie. – En qué piensas Gin?

-En decirle a Harrix la verdad – contestó Tracy, rodando los ojos. Ginny tenía la mirada perdida y no dijo nada.

-¡Me alegro que vayas entrando en razón, amiga! – la felicitó Tiff.

Ginny no contestó. Sus amigos estaban en lo cierto; de todas maneras no se arrepintió de embrujar el pergamino… ella era quién debía hablar… suspiró, pensando en sus posibilidades. Si bien no había podido decírselo de frente, tal vez, si lo llamaba por teléfono…

El comentario de que Harry Potter volvía a ejercer su profesión de Auror voló en la comunidad mágica con la misma velocidad que la luz. Los Aurores lo felicitaban, vitoreaban y se alegraban por su decisión y aunque también llegaron a ser pesadamente obsecuentes, él, también estaba feliz por volver a ser Auror. Ginny, indirectamente lo había hecho volver a lo que más amaba, enfrentarse al riesgo y a esa adrenalina que tantas satisfacciones le dio. Sin embargo, Harry no se admitía que gracias a ella el estaba volviendo a ser el Harry de antes, el Harry que había sido antes de que Dalma muriera. No le cabía en sí la idea de que Ginny haya soñado con ella, y así como así, supiera de todos los detalles de su muerte y cuánto habría sufrido. Pero en el mundo de la magia nada era imposible y el lo había comprobado.

Las misiones en las que participó fueron emocionantes. Harry se desquitó de atrapar a "El Dementor" en un duelo que ganó con incontrolable placer. Ese hombre que se había atrevido a lastimar a Ginny lo pagó carísimo cuando se vio cara a cara con un verdadero dementor. Parpadeó, recostado en su cama y miró el reloj. Suspirando, no dejaba de sentir en que la extrañaba horrores, que quería ir a buscarla, besarla, contenerla. Pero lo cierto es que ya no confiaba en ella… ¿qué relación podía existir sin confianza? Ninguna.

Quiso odiarla, pero la imagen de esa mujer se le vino a la cabeza, tirando por el inodoro todo intento de odio y su expresión cambió a una de misterio y curiosidad. La había visto diferente en el ministerio, como si ella estuviera pasando por algo especial ¿qué sería? ¿Acaso su relación con Collen? Intentó eliminar esa idea, porque le produjo un peso en el pecho horrible y desagradable. Ginny no había vuelto a insistir en volver con él, en explicarle lo sucedido. La poca insistencia o interés de Ginny en aclararle las cosas le dolía muchísimo, por un lado porque en sus adentros se preguntaba si le ocurría algo en especial que él ignoraba, y por el otro, porque lo instaba a creer en las crueles y venenosas palabras de Draco Malfoy. Y Harry, dolido por sus mentiras, y por la apuesta que hubiera jugado con sus amigas para burlarse de él y usarlo, se dejó llevar, sumido en la rabia, por el recuerdo de la voz sugerente de Malfoy. Es que no tenía otra maldita opción que pensar lo peor. El móvil sonó y Harry se maldijo por haberle el _ringstone _de la quinta sinfonía de Beethoven, por el tema "A Orillas de la chimenea"… se odió por aquel cambio irremediable. Era una putada ser tan melodramático; dejó que el celular suene por unos minutos sólo para torturarse con la letra…

_Puedo ponerme cursi y decir_

_Que tus labios me saben igual,_

_Que los labios que beso en mis sueños_

_Puedo ponerme triste y decir_

_Que me basta con ser tu enemigo_

_Tu todo, tu esclavo, tu fiebre tu dueño…_

Harry atendió de un manotazo violento. Ni siquiera miró quién era.

-Hola… - dijo apagado.

_-Soy yo_- dijo Ginny y a Harry se le aceleró el corazón.

-¿Qué quieres? –Contestó de mal modo.- Si es por lo del Escuadrón…

-_¡No me hables de eso!_ – se encendió Ginny.

-¿Insistes con ser Auror?

_-Lo soy, Potter y en cuando pueda, ejerceré nuevamente, no creas que vas a dominarme la vida… _

-Nadie quiere dominarte la vida, me importa un rábano lo que hagas.-mintió.

_-Me encanta que nunca pierdas tu esencia, siempre igual de pelotudo…_

-¿Qué quieres?

–_Sólo quería…- _Ginny sabía que tenía que decírselo, que sus amigos tenían razón, pero era la segunda vez que cuando lo intentaba, no podía hablar.- _quería decirte que…- _Ginny se aclaró la voz.- _Que…_

-¿Qué?

-_Bueno yo…_ - Harry bufó con impaciencia.- _Quería decirte que yo…_

-¡Puedes contestar de una vez! ¡No te tengo todo el día!

-_Si…, lo siento…- _se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo.- _Quería avisarte que hoy iremos a la Estancia de Allison por el bautismo de…_

-Ya lo sabía – la interrumpió- ¿Que hay con eso?

-_No quiero que tu amargura arruine el evento, compórtate como alguien normal ¿si?_

-¿Pretendes darme una clase de modales? – espetó Harry incrédulo

-_Deberías abandonar los modales, te quedan mal…- _le contestó ella y Harry estuvo seguro que su expresión en el rostro había sido seductora.

-La señorita mentirosa… - Ginny se le rió.

_-Tú no eres ejemplo de nada, Potter._

-No vuelvas a llamarme Ginny, no me interesa saber de ti… ¿cuándo lo vas entender?

-_Ya lo sé…_ - dijo con voz nasal. Y Harry ablandó su semblante… ¿qué le pasaba? Nunca se sabía con qué podía salir Ginny.- _Es que no es por mi…no es que quiera molestarte sabes, aunque probablemente te molestarás y demasiado… -_tosió_- yo estoy muy…_ - se le trabó la lengua y dijo algo como "emblasalada"

-¿Qué? ¡Habla en mi idioma! ¿Quieres decirlo de una jodida vez? – se cansaba Harry.

-_¡No me trates así!-_respondió ella cada vez mas furiosa.

-Buscas una excusa para llamarme… - Harry sólo lo dijo para que no le corte

_-Es realmente importante…- _dijo ella, pero Harry no la tomó en serio. Los celos lo subyugaban.

-¡Entonces dilo de una vez! ¡Das mil vueltas y no dices nada! ¿Sólo lo haces para hablar conmigo, verdad? – se burló.

-_¿Sabes qué? Ya está, voy a cortar. _

_-_¡Es la mejor idea que tuviste!

-_¡Desde que eres Auror de nuevo se te subieron los humos a la cabeza, limoncito!_ –Harry escuchaba que masticaba algo.

-¡Vete a la mierda! ¡Y deja de masticar!

-_Ahora además de ser agrio y amargado_…_¡eres un maldito arrogante! Como se nota que sin mi no estás bien atendido…_

-¿Y tu si? –Rió Harry amargamente- Ah, claro ¡debí imaginar que ahora te acuestas con Lynch!

-_¡Collen es mucho más hombre que tú!_ – dijo Ginny con rabia.

-Nunca debí enredarme contigo, maldigo la hora en que viniste a mi casa…-los ojos de Ginny se llenaron de lágrimas melodramáticamente… es que el embarazo la ponía sensible.

_-¡No opinabas eso a la hora de acostarte conmigo, Potter! _

-¿Crees que fue importante eso para mi? – dijo Harry con terrible crueldad.

-_Para mi tampoco lo fue_- dijo Ginny, que se sentía destrozada.

-Eres inmadura y finges que cambiaste a niña responsable… ¡por favor!

-¿_Y tú? ¡Te haces el Gran Salvador con tu pelo alborotado y todos sabemos que te mueres por ponerte gel de nuevo! _– rió burlonamente.

- ¿Con cuántos más te acostabas, Ginny? – Chilló Harry sacado sentándose en la cama, muerto de celos- Dime, ¿Malfoy, Lynch y yo? ¿Te enloquece la variedad, no?

Durante una fracción de segundo Ginny pensó que si le decía cabía la posibilidad de que Harry dude de su paternidad. Y ese riesgo, la terminó de convencer de no decirle nada; no estaba lista para enfrentarse a eso.

_-¡A ti te enloquecen los celos! –_Al verse descubierto, Harry sintió como si una daga le atravesara el pecho - _¡Eres un idiota!_

-¿Hace falta que te diga lo que eres tú? – soltó Harry impulsivamente pero enseguida lo lamentó.

_-¡Te aseguro Potter que no sabrás de nosotros bastardo hijo de puta!_ – Ginny cortó.

Harry tiró el móvil al piso con odio y se hizo añicos nuevamente. Era la tercera vez que debía comprar uno nuevo a causa de Ginny. Preso de su furia, ni siquiera reparó el detalle de que Ginny había dicho "nosotros". El no quería tratarla así pero ella no colaboraba para nada con su actitud. Y se lo merecía, sobre todo si estaba con Lynch. _¡Encima lo reconoce descaradamente!_ Se levantó distraídamente en boxers y se chocó la mesita de luz, provocando un terrible daño en el dedo pequeño del pie. Soltó una blasfemia y se fue a duchar, bastante alterado. Ese si que no era un buen día.

La estancia de los Morrinson era un lugar realmente agradable. El campo, cubierto de un verde césped, alrededor de una casa de tamaño mediano, pintoresca y cálida. Allison les presentó a su esposo a todos, con quién felizmente se había reconciliado. Ginny no había podido entablar muchas palabras con el, pero no se le pasó por alto lo buen mozo que era. Tiff y Tracy se encargaron de recordárselo, de todas maneras, diciendo sin pudores que la competencia al culo de Harry Potter por fin había llegado a sus vidas. Ginny rió a carcajadas, esas dos no dejaban nunca su descaro de lado. Y cuando tuvo la oportunidad de cerciorar aquella conclusión, les dio la razón a sus amigas: Daniel Morrison tenía un suculento trasero.

Allison preparó todo tipo de comidas para la ocasión: en la mesa dulce había postres, helados, bombones, panecillos, y en la mesa salada, fiambres, canapés, carnes rojas para llenar de diferentes tipos de salas, sándwiches, papas fritas… El sueño de Ginny y de todos. Ella, Tracy y Tiff se dedicaron a entrenar la mandíbula buena parte del evento. Los amigos de Ron, estaban mezclados con los invitados al bautismo, por lo que el público era bastante variado, en cuanto a edad, gustos y demás atributos.

Todos los adultos rieron estruendosamente cuando luego llegó la parte en que a las chicas les tocó divertir a los niños. Se disfrazaron de mariposas. Los disfraces eran en colores pasteles, con dos antenitas y las caras llenas de brillo, corazones y maquillaje algo extravagante. De las alas despedían estrellitas de colores, muy infantiles y que nada tenían que ver con los sensuales atuendos que solían usar en Euphoria. A todos los niños les había encantado el show y se divirtieron muchísimo, por lo que tuvieron que repetirlo varias veces, cantando canciones infantiles. Los únicos que no parecían contentos con los disfraces ingenuos eran los amigos de Ron, y varios sugirieron que hagan un baile sensual, pero cerraron la boca cuando Ron les dedicó una mirada de hermano guardabosques.

Harry y Ginny no tuvieron contacto más que en el momento en donde bautizaron al niño. No se dirigieron la palabra, sólo se dedicaron a arrojarse miradas asesinas. Collen, Troy y Thomas habían asistido por el cumpleaños de Ron. Harry le reprochó a su mejor amigo la presencia de Lynch y Ron, compungido, manifestó que no lo había invitado y que seguro estaba allí porque ahora andaba nuevamente con Ginny. Eso no ayudó a Harry a calmarse. Hermione, al escuchar ese comentario, miró reprobatoriamente al padre de su pequeña hija Rose, diciéndole que se comporte como un amigo solidario. Ron se encogió de hombros, sin saber que replicar. El pelirrojo estaba contento con todos los regalos recibidos: muchas prendas nuevas, la señora Weasley le mandó un más dulces, los gemelos guantes de guardián, y en el caso de Tracy y Tiff, en broma, una fogosa vela en forma de pene que el tanto había admirado en el cumpleaños de Tiffany. Ron se puso del color de su cabello y escondió la vela de inmediato: lo avergonzaba demasiado ese obsequio.

Benjamín estaba con Ginny en sus brazos y sonreía feliz y contento. Ella no paraba de darle besos, todavía con su traje de Patronus.

-Me mata esto de que no haya cerveza- soltó Tracy, quién sostenía una bandeja de papitas de copetín, que Ginny no dejaba de atacar.- Necesito poder tomar un sorbo…

-¡Si puedes! – Dijo Tiff.- Ginnix es quién no puede por su…

-¡Shhh! – apremió Ginny nerviosa, tragando el trozo de papas.- Ten cuidado que el señor arrogante limón puede oírte…

-¿El señor del limón arrogante? – dijo Tiff, masticando su sándwich. Tracy rió.

-¿Donde hay cerveza? – se ilusionó.

-Aquí… -Tiff sacó una cerveza de su cartera y enseguida las multiplicó dándole una a la rubia.

Ginny miraba las botellas con melancolía.

-Lo siento, Ginny…

-tatiatiatata –balbuceó Benjamín. Las tres lo miraron maravilladas.

-¡Oh, me está llamando! – dijo Ginny y sus amigas la miraron escépticas.- ¡Dijo Tía!

-¡Para mi no quiso decir eso! –saltó Tiff con vehemencia- ¡Quiso decir Tiff!

-No, di Tracy amor – murmuró la rubia – _Tree…iiii …c…ii… _

-¡No lo presionen! – dijo Ginny cortante.

-¡Imagínate cuando diga el nombre del padrino!- la cargó Tiff.

-El insoportable salvador…

-¡Calla! – dijo Ginny viniendo cómo Allison se acercaba junto a un hombre.

-Oh ahí viene la madre…- se lamentó Tiff

-Es buena.- susurró Ginny.

-Si, pero se pone pesada.- objetó Tiff y Tracy largó una carcajada.

-El marido está para matarlo… - terció Tracy.

-¡Tracy! – la regañó Ginny- Te puede escu… ¡Hola Allison! – la saludó nerviosa.

-Ginny… -dijo Allison sonriendo- Hola chicas…- Tiff y Tracy saludaron y se alejaron unos pasos, enseguida no sin antes dejarle la bandeja de papas a Ginny. Ella tuvo la certeza de que sus amigas le miraban el culo a Daniel descaradamente.

-¡Allison, Daniel! – saludó Ginny sonriente.

-Soy Daniel Morrison, no tuve tiempo de presentarme correctamente con todo el ajetreo del bautismo…– dijo el papá de Benjamín de quién había heredado sus azules ojos. Ginny le tomó la mano a Daniel.- Ginevra, te agradezco infinitamente lo que hiciste por él…

-Fue un placer- contestó Ginny dándole otro beso a Benja- Este niño me alegró la vida, ¿verdad príncipe? – Daniel sonrió emocionado y Allison lo abrazó.

-Amor – dijo Allison- ¿Será que podemos aprovechar para traer las bandejas de fiambres? Ahora que Benja está con su madrina…

-Sí- dijo Daniel- ¿Por cierto, donde está el padrino? – Ginny se tensó.- ¡Harry! – lo llamó.

-Oh, no – dejó salir Ginny. Harry llegó y le esquivó la mirada.

-¿Cómo está el Salvador? – preguntó Daniel orgulloso y lo abrazó. – Qué feliz me ha hecho saber que mi propio hijo ha tenido un buen ejemplo contigo…- Harry sonrió, incómodo.

-Gracias Daniel – le respondió Harry sin mirar a Ginny.- Fue un placer cuidar a Benjamín…

-Es hora que tengan sus propios hijos – sonrió Allison y Ginny se puso color bordó y se llenó la boca de papas. Harry no logró sonreír: era doloroso pensar que algo tan lindo nunca iba a ocurrir.

-No creo que eso pase…- susurró, pero la pareja hizo un ademán con la mano, escéptica. Ginny seguía del color de su pelo y sin emitir sonido.

-Bueno, nosotros ya venimos, dejemos que estos tortolitos se diviertan- dijo Daniel guiñando un ojo, con la clara intención de dejarlos solos. Harry y Ginny sonrieron nerviosamente y la pareja se fue. Benjamin al ver a Harry, lo reconoció y le estiró los brazos.

-¡Campeón! – a Ginny se le estrujó el corazón al verlo con el niño…sin querer, se imaginó que era su propio hijo… ¿y si le decía en ese momento?- Cada día más lindo…– Harry la miró- ¿No le aclaraste que no somos novios, Weasley?

-¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo yo? – contestó ella al tiempo que borraba esa dulce imagen de su mente, y se llenaba la boca de papas fritas otra vez.

-Podrías hacer algo útil, ¿no? - dijo mirando las antenitas infantiles de su disfraz blanco. Ginny le hizo fuck you.- Maleducada. Habría que decirle la verdad a Allison y a Daniel antes de que piensen que vamos a ser padres o…

Ginny tosió con fuerza. Harry le golpeó la espalda. Ella iba a agradecerle pero una rubia se acercó a ellos con una enorme sonrisa.

-Harry Potter – dijo sin mirar a Ginny – Me moría de ganas de hablar contigo. ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

Harry la miró fijo, intentando reconocerla.

-No.- Ginny sonrió con placer.- Disculpa, no te recuerdo.

-Hace algunos años- explicó la rubia, sin pudores- nos divertíamos juntos…- soltó sin cohibirse. Ginny no podía creer cuán zorra era. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que ella estaba presente?- Soy Marlene Jones…

-¡Ah! – dijo Harry un tanto rojo. Jamás que se hubiera imaginado que iba a encontrarse con una de sus antiguas conquistas. Evidentemente no había cerrado bien el placard y los muertos empezaron a salir, pensó con incomodidad.- ¡Si, si! Fue en ese bar muggle, Fabian nos presentó…- La rubia asintió, coqueta.

-Dame a mi ahijado, Potter- ordenó Ginny. Marlene la miró, como si Ginny fuera una niña. Es que comía papas fritas compulsivamente y su traje no ayudaba para nada.

-¿Es la hermanita de tu amigo? – le preguntó a Harry, mirando el disfraz de la pelirroja.

-No, soy la ex – le espetó Ginny con rudeza. - Y te aseguro que debajo de este disfraz hay dos cosas que le gustan mucho a Harry Potter… y no son para nada chiquititas- la sonrisa se borró de la cara de la rubia.

-¡Ginny! – se espantó Harry, torciendo los ojos. Benjamín le había babeado todo el cuello de su camisa.

-Es la verdad.-contestó ella cortante- Y te dije que me des a mi ahijado, ¿estás sordo?

-Ginny…- dijo la rubia, confianzuda. Ginny la inyectó con sus ojos castaños y Harry reconoció el peligro en su mirada.

-¡Ninguna que se quiera acostar con Harry Potter me llama Ginny! – Harry tragó. Si no la controlaba, iba a matar a Marlene.

-Yo…- empezó la mujer.

-¡Vamos! – dijo Ginny, sacada- Se te nota en la cara las ganas que le tienes…- Marlene enrojeció.

-Marlene, déjanos solos…- le puso una mano en el hombro.- Por favor.

-Hasta luego – dijo la muchacha bastante ofendida. Ginny lo miró con los brazos cruzados.

-Me lo haces apropósito, ¿no?

-¿A qué? ¡Cómo se te ocurre hacer ese tipo de comentarios, eres una desubicada!

-¡Vamos, Potter! – Dijo Ginny encolerizada, con la boca de llena de las últimas papas que quedaban.- ¡Si hubiera sido al revés lo molerías a golpes!

"_Maldita desgraciada, cómo me conoce", pensó Harry._

-No seas exagerada.

-Si te veo coqueteando con ella, te va a pesar…

-¿Me estás amenazando? – inquirió Harry, sin poder creerlo.

-Sí. Y te arrepentirás, Potter! – lo apuntó con una papa.

-Esto es el colmo, eres… - vio cómo Ginny cerraba un poco los ojos y respiraba hondo. La tomó de un brazo.- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí.-dijo mareada- Es que no comí nada en todo el día… debe ser por eso… -Harry largó una estruendosa carcajada.

-Te comiste un kilo de papas…

-¡Vete al carajo! – Chilló ella.- Dame a mí ahijado…

-¡Está conmigo! ¿No lo ves?

-Lo cuidas bien – le dijo severa- ¡Iré por más canapés! – y lo dejó parado allí viéndola irse, con la típica cara de bobo.

–Diablos, no puede ser más hermosa ¿no? – le dijo a Benjamín con complicidad. –Aunque si sigue comiendo así, será un tonel…- Rió. Luego vio a Allison que lo llamaba para ver a su hijo y fue hacia ella resueltamente.

Troy y Thomas caminaban a un punto cercano, al mismo tiempo que Tracy y Tiffany. Los cuatro se miraron entre sí, vale aclarar Troy con Tracy una mirada de desdén y Tiffany y Thomas una lujuriosa.

-Te ves realmente ridícula, Dumas- empezó Troy mirando su disfraz y su hermano bufó.

-Eres desagradable, Blair, me das náuseas.

-No te creo – sonrió Troy.

-Dejen de pelear – pidió Thomas, cansado. – ¿Por qué no se dicen que se gustan y listo?

-Lo mismo digo yo- se interpuso Tiff

-¿A mí gustarme este idiota? – dijo Tracy mordazmente- ¡Están borrachos!

-Aun no – contestó Tiff sacando la cerveza y bebiendo un sorbo.

-¿Es una cerveza? –preguntó Troy con desesperación.

-No, una guitarra Blair, ¿no lo ves? – apuntó Tracy

-¡Dame un poco! – pidió Troy.

-De ninguna manera- lo frenó Tracy.- La bebida es nuestra…- sacó una de su cartera también y tomó un sorbo ella, haciéndole desear.- Está helada y deliciosa, Blair.

-¡Sólo déjame multiplicarla! – suplicó Troy.

-Mejor hazle un _engorgio_ a tu polla, Blair, es diminuta…- soltó Tracy y Tiff se empezó a reír a carcajadas.

-¿Acaso Dumas, le conoces la polla a mi hermano? – inquirió Thomas a Tracy.

-No ataques a mi amiga, Blair- lo atajó Tiffany y el chico la miró mal.

-¡Dame un poco de cerveza, Dumas! – rogó Troy – ¡Por cierto tu deberías aplicar el engorgio a tus tetas… - sonrió con malicia- son mucho más diminutas que mi pene!

-Es imposible, tienes un escarbadiente, Blair - se la devolvió Tracy enojada.

-¡Dame la cerveza para multiplicarla! – insistió Troy.

-¡No tomarás de mi cerveza, imbécil!

-No te creo, perra…

-¡Basta!- intentó cortar Thomas, pero nadie lo escuchó.

-¡No te metas!- le reprendió Tiffany.

-¿Quién eres tu para decirme lo que tengo que hacer? – le espetó Thomas.

-No sé- contestó Tiff fingiendo reflexionar - Tal vez la única que se acuesta contigo y te saca las ganas…

-Que follemos no te da derecho a…- cachetazo terrible y carcajadas por parte de Tracy que felicitó a su amiga diciendo "¡Bien hecho!" - ¿Te animas a defender a la loca de tu amiga?

-¿Si me animo me preguntas? – gritó Tiffany enfadada.- ¡Tu hermano no hace más que provocarla!

-¡Ella no es ninguna santa, Tilman! – Troy y Tracy los miraban sin saber que hacer.

-¡Tu hermano es un adoquín y se ve que es algo de familia! – espetó Tiff.

-¡Creo que necesitas una sacudida!

-¡Tienes razón, rata de alcantarilla! –dijo Tiff roja de furia -¡Y seguramente alguno de aquí estará encantado de dármela! – dio media vuelta y se fue.

-¡Ven aquí Tiffany! ¡Maldita sea, todo es por tu culpa Troy!- y se fue a perseguirla. Tracy aplaudió el comentario.

-Vete a la mierda- dijo Troy a su hermano, pero él no lo oyó. Luego se volvió hacia Tracy.- Pendeja, no me hagas renegar y dame la cerveza…

-¡Déjame en paz, gnomo asexual!

-Dame cerveza Dumas o me obligarás a lastimarte…

-¿Cuándo me dejarás en paz? – bebió un trago de cerveza pasando sensualmente su lengua por el pico. Troy tragó.

-Cuando salgas conmigo – se acercó a ella peligrosamente.

-¿No te das cuenta que me das asco, Blair? – dijo ella haciéndole desear tanto la cerveza como sus labios. – Suéltame, idiota…

-¡Dame la cerveza!

-¡No!

-Sí… -Troy comenzó a forcejear con ella para arrebatársela. En el medio de la lucha cayeron al pasto y empezaron a rodar por la pendiente. La cerveza se derramó entera.

-¡Eres un idiota! – Dijo Tracy enojada- Has… -estaba debajo de él. Ni se habían dado cuenta que todos los miraban.

-¿Decías, Dumas?

-Quítate, fracasado…

-¿Qué más?

-Arrogante, engreído, asno, desagradable, proyecto de nada y encima gay…

-No nombraste mi polla – advirtió él divertido y Tracy quiso contener la risa, pero no lo logró.

-Quítate… -el negó- ¿quieres que siga? Bien, soberbio, inmaduro, obtuso, hueco…- Troy la besó fogosamente.- ¿Que haces, desagradable? –le dio una bofetada- ¡Te odio!- Troy le dio otro beso y varios de los presentes aplaudieron.

-¡Al fin! – dijo Hermione alegremente, a unos metros de distancia- ¡Era hora!

-Lo está golpeando – observó Ginny que volvía con los canapés.

-¡Uy! – dijo Hermione mirando como Tracy lo tiraba de los pelos y Troy gemía de dolor.- Ese fue un golpe duro…

-¡Ahora lo besa! – dijo Ginny riendo.-_ Tracix_ está loca…

-No es la única… -dijo Hermione- ¿crees que deberíamos detenerla?

-No, déjalos, les hará bien esa clase de amor y odio – rieron- ¿Lo viste a Benja?

-Si, fue a trabajar- bromeó Hermione. – Estaba con su padrino…

-¿Dónde fueron?- quiso saber Ginny.

-¿Te interesa?

-Benjamín – puntualizó Ginny.

-Si claro- dijo Hermione- Lo dejó con su madre…

-Deja de insinuar que…- cerró las piernas, tenía ganas de orinar.

-¡No lo insinúo, lo afirmo! -rió Hermione. -¿Por qué no le dices lo que le tienes que decir?-

-Tienes razón.- Hermione la miró, sorprendida.- Antes observé a Harry con Benja y creo que el sería un excelente padre… además así no se irá con esa rubia…

-¿Con quién?

-Nadie… - Ginny la miró- Le diré la verdad…

-¡Ay Ginny! – se emocionó su cuñada.- ¡Me alegra tanto que hayas entrado en razón!- Ginny sonrió.

-¡Me muero de los nervios! – tomó las manos de su cuñada con fuerzas y luego se abrazaron..- ¡Pero lo haré! ¡Se lo diré, pase lo que pase!

-¡Búscalo! – La apremió Hermione dándole una palma en el hombro.- Y dile…

-Si, pero primero voy al baño. ¡Me hago pis! – Hermione sonrió.

-Ve yo te espero aquí… - Hermione vio a Ginny alejarse y en eso llegó Collen con un jugo de calabazas.

-¿Dónde fue Gin? – preguntó.

-Le dirá a Harry- contestó Hermione sonriendo. Collen sonrió alegremente.

-¡Qué buena noticia!

-Si, por fin ¿verdad?

-Esperemos que salga todo bien… ¿Vamos a ver a Tracy y Troy? Estoy preocupado…- Hermione asintió y lo siguió.

-.-.-

Ginny caminaba hacia los baños con un la vejiga llena y con un horrible presentimiento poblándole el pecho, sin atajos. Estaba feliz, pero al mismo tiempo nerviosa. Debía prepararse para decirle a Harry que iba a ser papá. Odiaba que sea tan difícil decírselo. Es que claro, ella no era una feliz esposa, con una casa y un trabajo estable. ¡No era fácil decirle algo que estaba fuera de sus planes! Pero debía hacerlo, era su deber. Ya casi estaba llegando al baño de mujeres, cuando se encontró con un sujeto que salía del baño de hombres, aunque no era precisamente un hombre…

-¿Quién te piensas que eres? – Ginny la miró. Era Marlene Jones y tenía la varita en la mano- Ahora te quedas callada, mosquita muerta, luego de humillarme enfrente de Harry?

-Guarda la varita, no sabes usarla- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa irónica- Me harías mas daño con tu máscara de pestañas, así que tranquilita...

-¡Encima te haces la dura, pendeja! – la apuntó. Ginny ni se inmutó, sino que se reía y sus antenitas se movían cómicamente- ¿Qué te causa…?

-Lo idiota que eres…

-Idiota eres, tú, ¿sabes lo que estaba haciendo hace unos minutos? - A Ginny se le borró la sonrisa y sintió una sensación horrible en el pecho. Marlene sonrió con placer- Me gusta que vayas dándote cuenta cómo son las cosas…

-¿Qué hacías? ¿Acaso sacarle el precinto al cerebro? –sugirió Ginny, pero ya no estaba tan divertida con la situación.

-¡De _franelearme_ a tu ex en el baño de hombres!

Eso fue suficiente para que Ginny la agarrara de los pelos con una fuerza arrolladora. Marlene gritó con fuerza e hizo un movimiento y se soltó, arranándole la cara Ginny. La pelirroja cayó al suelo y Marlene la apuntó otra vez con la varita. Ginny desde el suelo negó, quiso balbucearle que estaba embarazada, pero no podía hilar sonido…

_-Desmaius!_

El hechizo le dio de lleno en el pecho.

* * *

Adelanto: En el próximo capitulo Harry se entera que está embarazada de una manera bastante particular…

**Se ruegan reviews, ¡son absolutamente necesarios!**

Una cosa más, ahora voy a publicar un **One Shot** asi que chequeen si tienen ganas de leer algo de un capitulo :)

Muchas gracias a todos por leerme.

Joanne.


	19. Rainbow

**¡Hola a todos! Acá estoy antes de lo esperado chicos... y si lo hago es porque no sé, necesito mimos, estoy triste saben :( y si hay algo que me levanta el animo son los reviews... agradezco a todos los que esperan que actualice y a todos los comentarios del capitulo anterior, asi como tambien los pusieron en mi otra historia "Por eso te quiero"**

**Saludos a pnpotter,alejandra, y todo el foro de Chocolate y Menta, dedicado a la pareja Harry y Ginny. Y por supuesto para vos, que estás leyendo esto.**

**Probablemente me quieran matar cuando terminen... pero este es uno de mis capitulos favoritos... y es bastante largo, espero que no se aburran...**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

Capitulo 18

**Rainbow**

_Mi mundo se derrumba cuando no estás cerca_

_-Desmaius!_

El hechizo le dio de lleno en el pecho y Ginny cayó en el suelo pero no se desmayó. Harry salió en ese instante del baño de hombres…

-¿Qué rayos ocurrió aquí?– Se arrodilló ante Ginny - ¿Qué le hiciste? – le gritó a Marlene. Harry quiso a revisarla pero ella lo apartó.

-No me toques, Potter- le espetó con voz pastosa.

-Gin, déjame que…

-Dile la verdad, Harry- siseó Marlene.

-Vete de aquí – le dijo Harry enojado.- ¡Ya mismo! – ella se fue con una sonrisa de satisfacción.- Ginny, deja qué…- Ginny volvió a alejarlo y se intentó poner de pie. Una arcada vino a su boca y se irguió hacia abajo y vomitó.-Ginny… ¿qué te ocurre?

-La perra me aturdió – le contestó Ginny de mala manera- Pero no logró hacerlo bien; ni siquiera me desmayé, es una inútil…

-¿Por qué vomitas?

-Porque me das asco.- se soltó de su brazo, segura.- ¿Viniste a flirtear con esa imbécil al baño, no?

-No, escúchame… - Harry estaba desesperado.

-¿No que? – Gritó Ginny fuera de sí, secándose la boca con el dorso de la mano.- ¡Cómo pudiste caer tan bajo, Potter!

-¡Estás pensando cualquier cosa! – Exclamó Harry, iracundo.- ¡Yo no estuve con Marlene! ¡Ella se inmiscuyó en el baño y …!

-¡Y te la follaste! ¡Eres un hijo de puta! – sollozó Ginny, zapateando el suelo con furia.

-¡Estás loca, nada que ver! – Insistió Harry - ¿Cómo me crees capaz? ¡Marlene no me interesa!

-¡Te dije que me la ibas a pagar, Potter! ¡Ahora no te diré nada! – las lágrimas surcaban el rostro de Ginny, que se sentía pavorosamente mal.

-¿Qué es lo que no me dirás? – Harry no entendía nada.

-Nada, no te diré nada… -susurró Ginny sintiendo un punzante dolor en el pecho.

-¿Te sientes bien? Estás muy pálida.

-¡Ahora te preocupas por mi estado! – gritó furiosa.- ¡No puedo creer! ¡Soy una estúpida! ¡Y yo que venía a contarte…!

-No hay nada entre Marlene y yo- aseguró Harry.- Dime lo que me tienes que decir… quiero saberlo.

-Si, claro…vete al carajo, tú y esa puta…–espetó mientras Harry negaba con la cabeza, contrariado. Ginny hacía esfuerzos descomunales por no descomponerse, pero eran en vano, cada vez se sentía peor.

-Ginny –se armó de paciencia Harry. – No te veo bien, debería revisarte.

-Ni lo sueñes – repuso ella intentando estar bien. Se maldijo por su repentina decisión de decirle sobre el embarazo. ¡Cómo si a el le importara!

-Ginny, escúchame- ella sólo lo miraba- ¿realmente crees que estoy con Marlene? ¿Crees que la quiero? – ella asintió.- ¡No seas tonta!

-Vete a la mierda –soltó ella y atinó a irse pero el le sostuvo el brazo.- ¡Suéltame!

-¡No me importa esa mujer, Ginny!

-¡Te advertí que me la pagarías, maldito!

-¡No me importa esa mujer, hacía años que no la veía!

-Sin embargo te encanta besuquearte con ella en los baños, ¡eres desagradable! ¡Suéltame! – sollozó. Harry la soltó.

-Te juro que no significa nada para mí, me importas tú…

-¡No te creo! – Dijo ella- ¡Eres una basura!

En ese momento, Collen entró al baño de mujeres como para empeorar la situación. Ginny corrió a él.

-Collen…- lo abrazó con fuerza y Harry se sintió morir. Viéndolos de afuera, parecían una pareja.

-Gin… ¿qué pasó? – dijo anonadado. Harry los miraba hecho una furia.

-Nada, no pasó nada.- contestó Ginny con tristeza.- No pude, no pude… no puedo hacerlo.

-Ginny… deberías… –Ella volvió a sacudir la cabeza, convencida.

-Quiero hablar contigo a solas - dijo Harry y Collen lo miró mal, pero no dijo nada.-Vete, Lynch…

-Él no lo hará.- dijo Ginny, que no se desprendía de su abrazo.

-Tengo que hablar contigo…- repitió Harry.

-No debes explicarme nada- dijo Ginny. Miró el cuello de Harry y vio una mancha del mismo color del labial de Marlene como el souvenir de su peor pesadilla.

-Ginny, te juro que…

-Vamos, Collen- indicó Ginny.

-Ginny…- la frenó otra vez Harry.

-Vete con la idiota esa…- dijo ella ásperamente.

-Lo tuyo es inaudito… me haces una escena a mí y tu estás con este mequetrefe todo el día… que, por si no lo recuerdas, ¡es tu ex!

-¡Cuidadito en cómo te diriges a mí, Potter! –Saltó Collen enseguida-¡No me eches la culpa de lo idiota que eres!

-¡No te metas en esto, Lynch! – Rugió Harry y luego miró Ginny- ¿Realmente estás con él?

-¿Necesitabas una excusa para volver a ser un mujeriego? Pues ya la tienes - Esa respuesta atravesó a Harry como un cuchillo en el pecho.

-¿Quién te crees que eres?- contestó… Ginny sintió en su vientre una punzada, y se preguntó si su hijo estaba padeciendo la terrible angustia que estaba sintiendo. Collen apretó fuerte su mano para darle fuerzas.

-Nadie –respondió con resignación.- Realmente no soy nadie para ti y no tengo derecho a decirte nada.

-Al fin lo entendiste- y ese fue el rencor de Harry quién habló y no él. Ginny lo miró profundo a los ojos mientras un inevitable dolor se clavaba en su pecho.

-Te vas a arrepentir de esto y no me culpes más tarde… - cerró los ojos un poco, mareada y con un punzante dolor de cabeza. Harry le sostuvo la mirada… Collen hubiese querido gritar a los cuatro vientos que estaba embarazada, pero eso era traicionar a Ginny.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? – dijo Hermione entrando al baño con voz de sargento. Ginny corrió a sus brazos y la abrazó.

-Hermione…- la abrazó.

-Ginny… ¿estás bien? – ella asintió sin mucho convencimiento.

-Cállense…- pidió Ginny viendo que sus amigos podían hablar de más.

-Ven conmigo – dijo Hermione resueltamente-Ustedes – miró a ambos sanadores- Intenten no pelearse aquí adentro, todo el bautismo está comentando que se armó un escándalo en la zona de los baños…- se llevó a Ginny y los dejó solos, no sin antes dirigirle a Harry una mirada de desdén que el joven notó muy bien, haciendo que el nudo en el pecho se aprisionara más impidiéndole respirar con normalidad. Miró a Collen con profundo resentimiento.

-Eres un imbécil- dijo Collen sosteniéndole una mirada similar.

-No me provoques, Lynch, porque no tendría reparos en hacerte daño.-contestó Harry.

-¿Estabas con esa idiota aquí? –Harry lo miró desafiante.- Bien, te felicito, ¡arruinaste todo!

-¿Qué te importa lo que yo hago? –Harry lo apuntó con el dedo acusador.

-No me importas tú, me importa Ginny- dijo él.

-¿Ah sí? –Dijo Harry- ¡A mi también me importa ella!

-¡No se nota, Potter! –espetó Collen enojado- ¡Te esmeras día a día en hacer cosas para perderla! ¡Ve y habla con ella urgentemente!

-Ella se acuesta contigo, ¿verdad? No es que esté muy interesada en lo que yo hago- dijo Harry con rencor. Collen bufó.

-Tracy tiene razón – concluyó – ¡la máquina de comer boludos te deja de postre!

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¡Que te vas a arrepentir de comportarte como un patán!

-¡Vete a la mierda Lynch!

-Algún día, algún glorioso día no muy lejano, - dijo Collen yéndose del baño- entenderás la equivocación que cometiste hoy y te aseguro que te querrás morir…

El portazo estruendoso dejó a Harry perdido en una cortante intriga.

Varios días después, Harry, se hallaba angustiado, como de costumbre. Quería vengarse de esa Marlene Jones (_¿Cuándo fue que me la follé? ¿En qué cama? _Harry no lograba recordarlo) a como de lugar y arrancarle todos los pelos. La culpa la tenía ella… se metía en el baño de hombres, con intención de seducirlo... y él le había dicho que lo espere afuera, no iba a comer el anzuelo para que alguien lo vea en ese lugar y le vaya con el cuento a Ginny. Pero su mala suerte hizo todo por él mismo, Ginny, JUSTO iba a al baño en ese exacto momento en que Marlene se iba. _"¿Por qué Ginny tuvo que aparecer en ese puto momento? Qué maldita puntería…",_ se lamentaba Harry. Sin embargo, su bronca era suplantada por la curiosidad. ¿Por qué Hermione y Lynch se habían preocupado por ella? Tenía la horrible sensación de que se estaba perdiendo de algo y no lograba darse cuenta de qué.

Discutió con Ron luego del bautismo, el pelirrojo había salido en defensa de su hermana y él, quiso disculparse, pero Ron lo mandó a la mierda en cuestión de segundos. Porque obviamente, Hermione le relató la versión de los hechos que Marlene le otorgó a Ginny, suceso que ya conocía todo el mundo mágico. Fue así, que Harry quedó muy mal parado en el triángulo amoroso. Y la antigua fama de mujeriego que le adjudicaron años atrás no tardó en volver. La discusión con Ron lo dejó triste y se sintió más solo que nunca. Quería ahogarse en su pileta de Grimmauld Place, pero ni siquiera podía hacer eso, porque el aún agua estaba congelada. Entonces tomó su celular resueltamente y marcó el móvil de Ron. No podía evitarlo, lo necesitaba y no soportaba estar peleado con su mejor amigo…

-_Hola…-_ atendió Ron con un gruñido.

-Ron…- dijo Harry.

-¿_Qué quieres? _– parecía que Ron estaba masticando algo. Harry frunció la boca con asco.

-Que no estés enojado conmigo…

-_¿Por qué tuviste que franelear con esa rubia delante de Ginny? _– lo increpó Ron tragando.

-No fue así, Ron- dijo Harry- Ella sólo vino y…

-_¡Y tu caíste! _– hizo un ruido extraño con la boca.

-¡Deja de masticar así! – dijo Harry asqueado- Estás equivocado, no caí, no soy un calentón, ya no tengo quince años…

-_¿Sabes por qué lo haces, no? _– Harry no contestó.- _Eres un resentido…_

-No es así, Ron…

_-No soportas ver a Ginny con Collen y la usas a esa Marlene para consolarte… al igual que lo hiciste con Kate…_

-¡Kate me importa un comino y tú lo sabes! Hasta la dejé por teléfono…

_-Algún día vas a pagar caro cómo trataste a esa chica, Harry._ – oyó que decía Hermione cerca de Ron. Harry estuvo seguro que tenía puesto el altavoz.

-No me interesa lo que haga Kate, Hermione. ¿Collen y Ginny están juntos?

_-Sí…_ - Ron sólo lo dijo para lastimarlo.

_-¡Calla Ron!_ – dijo la voz de Hermione.- _¡No es así Harry!_

_-¡No te metas en esto, amor! –_Se escuchó un ruido metálico.- _¡Hermione suelta el cuchillo!_ - dijo alarmado Ron y Harry bufó.

_-Es para cortar la torta…-_ calmó Hermione a las carcajadas.

-¡Estoy en el móvil! – se ofuscó Harry por la desatención.

-_Deberías pedirle perdón a mi hermana, Potter-_ masculló Ron.

-¿Cómo está ella? – quiso saber Harry.

-_Bien_ – contestó Ron sonriendo –_Desea hacerte un Sectusempra en el pene… _

-Ron… - otra vez se escuchó un ruido raro. Hermione le había quitado el teléfono.

_-Harry tu no puedes ser más, idiota ¿no?_ – le habló Hermione enojada.- _¿Por qué no vas y hablas con Ginny?_

-No; que se quede con Collen - dijo Harry, resentido.

-_¡Tú también la lastimaste Harry!_ – Razonó Hermione.

-Por lo menos no estábamos juntos…- se defendió Harry.

-_¡Hombres! ¡Siempre igual de obtusos!_ – Se sulfuró Hermione- _Nunca reconocen los errores… No Ron, no te comas el postre, es para después del Show! ¿Harry estás ahí?_

_-_Si…- dijo con pesar.

_-Esta noche iremos a Euphoria- _informó Hermione.

-No iré- dijo Harry resueltamente.

_-Oh haz lo que quieras_…_Si vas, nos vemos allí…_

-Esta bien…

_-Adiós… ¡Ronald Weasley deja de…!_ – cortó y Harry sonrió amargamente.

Tras respirar hondo, su orgullo le decía que no fuese a Euphoria, pero su corazón le decía que lo haga… parpadeó y tomó una decisión que haría que ninguno de esos dos aspectos se traicionen entre sí.

La amargura de Ginny no cesó luego de todo lo sucedido. Estaba realmente muy mal. Sólo una cosa positiva trajo el episodio en el baño de mujeres y es que sus amigos consideran a Harry Potter un idiota con honores. Por otra parte, Tracy y Tiffany, planeaban vengarse de esa zorra, con macabros planes que no tenían nada que envidiarle a los que ideaban los mortífagos. Tras mucho pensar, decidió que esa noche sería el último su último baile en el bar de Ben, sólo porque su vientre se lo iba a impedir más adelante. Ese día, mientras ultimaban los detalles del baile, una noticia llegó que cambiaría un poco su perspectiva…

-Ginny te llegó esta carta muggle…- dijo Tracy entregándole un sobre.

-¿Si? – se extrañó la pelirroja.- Qué raro…

-Debe ser de algún admirador… - aventuró Tiff.

-¿Las cartas de los admiradores no llegaban a Grimmauld Place? – murmuró Tracy.

-No, ya cambié la dirección. Me llegan al departamento.- dijo Ginny mirando el sobre sin remitente. Lo abrió con premura y encontró una cuantiosa suma de dinero- ¡Diablos! – la carta traía una nota.- ¡Es de mi madre!

-¡Tu madre te envió dinero Ginnix! – dijo Tiffany con alegría.

-Lee la carta- apremió Tracy.

-_Querida Ginny…_ - empezó Ginny- _te envío este dinero porque su padre y yo queremos cerciorarnos de que no te falte nada durante nuestra ausencia. Tengo dos noticias para darte, una buena y una mala. La buena es que tu padre ha tenido mucho éxito en el trabajo. Los egipcios están felices con su accionar y no cabemos en sí de la felicidad. Además está muy contento porque ahora lo dejan hechizar los cacharros muggles…_

-¡Bien por Arthur! – interrumpió Tiff.

-¡Sigue! – dijo Tracy muerta de curiosidad. - ¡Quiero saber la mala noticia!

-Mi padre debe estar contento– comentó Ginny sonriente y volvió la vista a la carta_- Han aumentado la paga gracias a ello, y por eso puedo colaborar contigo. Me enteré por Hermione que ya no vives con Harry y eso me preocupa, pero confío en que todo este en orden. Se que has mejorado mucho gracias a su compañía hija y me pone feliz... _¡Potter se lleva todos los laureles! – bufó Ginny- _La mala noticia es que a tu padre le renovaron el contrato y bueno, no volveremos hasta agosto…_ -a Ginny le cayó como un baldazo de agua fría.- No lo puedo creer.

-¡Yo tampoco! – dijo Tiffany- ¿Te aflige mucho?- Ginny la miró.

-No, solo que…- respiró hondo – Ahora que estoy… creo que necesito a mi madre…

-¡Ginnix! – dijo Tracy enternecida – No te pongas triste…- la abrazó- Nosotras estaremos para cuidarte, son sólo cinco meses y el bebix no habrá nacido

-Lo sé – contestó Ginny- Además…tampoco estoy segura si quiero que lo sepan…

-No lo sabe el padre- comentó Tiff.- Menos los abuelos…- Tracy rió.

-¡Si no hubieras embrujado ese pergamino!

-¿Creen que a Potter lo alegrará una noticia como ésta? –preguntó irónicamente mientras se señaló el vientre.- No, el hijo de puta está muy ocupado follando con putas. ¡Maldito desgraciado!

-¡No te tortures más! – la reprendió Tracy.

-Potter no quiere a esa tonta.– aseguró Tiff. Ginny negó con la cabeza y chascó la lengua, haciendo un gesto grosero.- En mi opinión no es así.

-Yo creo que sí se alegraría – dijo rotundamente Tracy.- Pero no voy a discutir contigo por ir a contarle…- suspiró con resignación- Es una decisión tuya…- Tiffany largó una carcajada.

-Qué mentirosa eres. –dijo Tiff - No le dices nada a Potter porque temes el embrujo del pergamino.-Tracy sonrió.

-En parte – miró a Ginny- ¿No nos contarás cual sería nuestro castigo si hablamos?

-De ninguna manera- dijo Ginny convencida- Si les digo, encontrarán la forma de resguardarse… - sonrió – No me conviene hablar demás.

-Harry lo sabrá algún día y conocerás la furia Potter cuando lo sepa- le recordó Tiff- Eres bastante inmadura…

-¡Mira quién habla! – saltó Ginny sin ofenderse-Viene esa imbécil a decirme que estaba franeleando con él… y estoy segura que fue así, tengo una bronca terrible… ¡no le pienso decir nada! ¡es un bastardo y lo odio! No lo necesitamos ni mi hijo, ni yo…–Ginny despedía calor de los poros.- ¡Y no me molesten más con ese tema!

Sus amigas no replicaron, sino que se quedaron las tres pensando, hasta que Tracy volvió a hablar.

-Ninguna de las tres somos ejemplos de nada… - aseguró Tracy.

-De desastres – aportó Tiff.- ¿En qué piensas Ginny?

-Decisiones- contestó ella enigmáticamente y sus amigas la miraron con interrogación- Creo que sería prudente para mí alejarme del mundo mágico…

-¿Qué? – Tracy tenía los ojos muy abiertos.- No oí bien, ¿verdad?

-Oíste bien- dijo Tiff con resignación.

-Aceptaré el trabajo que me ofreció Artemis – explicó Ginny- En el mundo muggle estaré mucho más tranquila…- miró a Tiffany- ¿Me alquilas el departamento?

-¿Estás loca? – Contestó su amiga colorada- ¡No aceptaré ninguna moneda Ginny!

-¿Cómo que no? – dijo Ginny incómoda- No quiero vivir de prestado, en serio…

-Ginnix- dijo Tracy parpadeando. – ¿No verás más a tu familia?

-No. Necesito alejarme de todos…- tragó – y asumir mi embarazo sola…

-Dame las drogas, Ginny – dijo Tiff y las tres sonrieron.

-¿Tenemos otra opción que aceptar las locuras que cometes? – preguntó Tracy.

-No- sonrió Ginny- Es lo mejor… ya saben, no quiero cruzarme con Potter, ni con Ron, ni con los gemelos… y mucho menos con Malfoy…

-¡Nosotras te protegeremos del hurón! – aseguró Tiff con rudeza.

-Les juro que me estoy volviendo loca, mi cabeza es un despelote…- dijo Ginny - No aguanto más… voy a tener un hijo y tengo que pensar en él, sólo en él… - escondió la cara tras su mano y se restregó los ojos. Sus amigas la abrazaron y acariciaron la panza.- Gracias, estoy necesitada de cariño…

-Gracias a Dios Bill, Charlie y Percy están fuera del país…-dijo Tiff cuando dejaron de abrazarse.- Sino sería imposible que te ocultes…

-Sí… y lo de tus padres te vino como anillo al dedo- observó Tracy y Ginny asintió.- ¿Nos ponemos a ensayar?

-El bebix tiene ganas de ensayar – dijo Ginny sonriendo a su vientre y se levantó la blusa- ¿Se me nota algo ya?

-No…- dijo Tracy.- Pero no tardarás en parecer una pelota…

-Maldita…-le contestó Ginny.- Aunque tengo ganas de empezar a estar redonda…- sonrió.

-Te esmeras día a día para conseguirlo, Ginnix- dijo Tiff y todas rieron.

-¡Quiero que se me note el bebix!

-¡Ya va a aparecer ese _Pottercito_! –dijo Tracy y Ginny dejó de sonreír.-Y será una bomba sexual como su padre… - Ginny la mandó al carajo- Estúpida…

-Dejen de pervertirlo…- dijo Tiff acercándose a Ginny y hablándole al vientre.-Aún es pequeñito, pequeñito…- imitó una tierna voz de bebé. Ginny sonrió.

-Pequeñito como el pene de Thomas…- comentó Tracy y las tres rieron a carcajadas.

-Son unas locas…- dijo Ginny.- Por cierto, Tiff, ¿qué pasó con él?

-Cortamos- contestó la morocha- No quiero verlo ni en figurita…

-Tiff, no deberías pelearte con él por culpa de Troy- dijo Tracy.

-Dumas tiene razón…- dijo Ginny.

-No se metan – dijo Tiff, cortante. Sus amigas iban a replicar una voz las calló…

-¿Qué hacen? – las interrumpió Ben con mala cara.

-Refugiarnos en el sentido del humor para evitar caer en el suicidio…- contestó Ginny.

-¡Eso mismo! – aprobó Tiffany levantando una mano. Tracy largó una sonora carcajada.

-¡A ensayar, holgazanas! – apremió Ben enojado.

* * *

Era una fresca noche otoñal de mediados de marzo. Harry caminaba por las calles de Londres sin rumbo fijo. Pensando y pensando, como solía hacer su mente rebuscada y organizada, que en realidad, ya no tenía nada de organizada. Su cabeza era un terrible despelote. Las ideas inconexas no llegaban a alguna conclusión coherente. Aún se sentía dolido por el ocultamiento de Ginny, pero aliviado también porque ya podría quedarse tranquilo, ella no ejercería como Auror. Y en algún punto también se sintió un egoísta, pero al no estar a su lado, no le quedaba opción… Quería cuidarla, tenerla lejos lo torturaba menos que la idea de que corra peligro su vida. Y era conciente de que podía vivir sin ella, pero no quería y ahí estaba la diferencia. ¿Para qué seguir remando contra la corriente? _Somos absolutamente incompatibles._ El frío se acrecentó en su pecho, otra vez, llenándolo de ese eficaz vacío. Molly también le había enviado una carta a él contándole las buenas nuevas… y Harry agradeció que los señores Weasley retrasaran su regreso. Realmente no podría mirarlos a la cara luego de todo lo ocurrido con Ginny y no quería ni pensar si se enteraban que la descarada de su hija era Auror y había ejercido escondiendo ese "pequeño" detalle a todos. Levantó la mirada y sin darse cuenta estaba en la puerta de Euphoria. No había podido evitarlo… Entonces miró hacia el pino que estaba en la entrada y se estremeció. Ahí, en ese vulgar pino, había empezado todo. Con un beso, con su escena de celos. Diablos, había sido hermoso y qué lejos se sentía del encanto de ese fugaz momento. Qué lejos estaba de saborear los labios de Ginny, de creer que alguna vez pudieron ser reales, y suyos, suyos… como hubiese querido que las cosas fuese diferentes. Pero tantas mentiras destruyeron la relación, una relación que no fue sincera de ninguna de las dos partes. Lo poco que duró jamás se habían dicho cuánto se amaban. Jamás… sólo al final, y daba la impresión de que se lo había llevado el viento o que lo habían pronunciado tarde…

Maldijo los recuerdos que lo ataban a Ginny, que lo tenían atrapado y el nada más era una idiota enamorado de ella. Sin embargo necesitaba la tortura y el paraíso de verla, aunque esté lejos, distante e inalcanzable. Apretó la varita con fuerza y su aspecto cambió, ahora era rubio, con ojos marrones y nariz puntiaguda. No pensaba perder su orgullo, mostrándose ante los demás, ni darle a entender que había ido para verla. Entró decididamente al bar.

El trío, para su sorpresa, no estaba bailando… sólo estaba Ginny tocando la guitarra, vestida ocasionalmente con un shorts de jeans bordado y una camisa holgada y floreada…

-Quiero decirles que hoy es mi último día en Euphoria.-Harry notó la emoción en su voz.- No vendré a cantar por un tiempo largo…- la gente del publico soltó un "Uhh", abucheador-no se preocupen, volveré… sólo será un tiempo… - sonrió. Harry se estremeció al ver esa sonrisa angelical. Sus ojos brillaban de manera inusual.

-Nuestra amiga Ginnix volverá – aseguró Tracy alegremente.- Tiene algo importante que hacer…

-Es cierto- dijo Tiff con el micrófono.- Pero les va a regalar una canción en su despedida…

-Este tema es algo atípico a lo que solemos ofrecerles – aclaró Ginny sonriendo- Y como verán, mi vestimenta también...- el público rió.

-¡Estás hermosa pelirroja! – gritó un chico del público y a Harry se le hirvió la sangre de celos.

-Gracias – le sonrió Ginny - Espero que les guste la canción…- miró a los músicos.- Cuando quieran… - empezó una melodía y Harry volvió a estremecerse.

Fue a la barra y pidió inusualmente un Wisky de fuego. _"Se alejará de los bailes, ¿cómo puede ser?" _Ella empezó a cantar al mismo tiempo que el Whisky de fuego le raspaba la garganta, así como la voz de Ginny rasgaba su corazón…

Games, changes and fears

When will they go from here

When will they stop

I believe that fate has brought us here

And we should be together

But were not

**I play it off but I'm dreaming of you**

**I'll keep it cool but I'm fiendin.**

**I try to say goodbye and I choke**

**I try to walk away and I stumble**

**Though I try to hide it it's clear**

My world crumbles when you are not near

Goodbye and I choke

I try to walk away and I stumble

Though I try to hide it, it's clear

My world crumbles when you are not near

Ginny se puso de pie antes de seguir cantando… Tracy y Tiff hacían los coros. Su voz fue una tortura para sus oídos. En ese momento comprendió que había sido un _kamikaz_ al atreverse a entrar en _Euphoria._

I may appear to be free

But I'm just a prisoner of your love

I may seem alright and smile when you leave

But my smiles are just a front

I play it off but I'm dreaming of you

I'll keep my cool but I'm fiendin

I try to say goodbye and I choke

I try to walk away and I stumble

Though I try to hide it it's clear

My world crumbles when you are not near

Las preguntas empezaron a invadir a Harry… ¿A quién intentaba Ginny decirle adiós? ¿A dónde se iba? ¿Por qué dejaba de cantar y bailar? ¿Acaso se recluiría en el trabajo ofrecido por Artemis?

Here is my confession

May I be your possesion

Boy I need your touch

Your love kisses and such

With all my might I try

But this I can't deny

Es cierto, pensaba Ginny mientras vocalizaba la canción: _"no puedo decirte adiós, sin caerme, intento esconderlo, pero es claro: mi mundo se derrumba cuando no estás cerca."_

I play it off but I'm dreamin of you

I'll keep my cool but I'm fiendin

I try to say good bye and I choke

I try to walk away and I stumble

Though I try to hide it it's clear

My world crumbles when you are not near

_Mi mundo se derrumba cuando no estás cerca…_Pensó Harry, apurando el tercer trago, como un borracho empedernido.

Good bye and I choke

I try to walk away and I stumble

Though I try to hide it it's clear

My world crumbles when you are not near

Good bye and I choke

I try to walk away and I stumble

Though I try to hide it it's clear

My world crumbles when you are not near.

Tracy, Tiff y Ginny agacharon sus cabezas mientras el público entero se paraba para aplaudirlas y gritarle cumplidos subidos de tono, y otros un tanto tiernas. Harry vio a Ron y Hermione aplaudir con fuerza…

-Gracias a todos – dijo Ginny y dos lágrimas cayeron de su rostro. Dicho esto, se fue del escenario seguida de sus amigas.

Harry se levantó en seco. Estaba lo suficientemente borracho como para tener la prudencia de salir de Euphoria antes de que se le ocurriera hacer una locura.

En la mesa, Ron y Hermione estaban sentados bebiendo.

-¿Dónde se va Ginny? – preguntó Ron abrazándola.

-Aceptó un puesto ofrecido por Artemis en el Escuadrón de Aurores del Londres muggle.- le contó Hermione.

-¿Quiere alejarse de Harry? – adivinó Ron con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Es lo que necesita- dijo su novia acomodándose en su hombro.- Oye, ¿crees que Rose estará bien mis padres?

-Son sus abuelos, amor - dijo tranquilo.- Que raro que Harry no haya venido…

-Si que es raro cielo – concedió Hermione dándole un beso en el cuello.

-¡Hermione, vas a despertar mis ratones! – advirtió Ron alarmado.

-Sería genial… - rió ella mimosa.

Ginny estaba en el baño de su camarín. Era enorme… y con una punzada de dolor, se preguntó porqué jamás utilizó ese jacuzzi para estar con Harry. Un poco tarde se acordaba. El remordimiento la estaba matando… su cabeza iba a toda máquina. No aguantaba más. La culpa la estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Harry tenía que saber que iba a ser padre más allá de los enojos, de las peleas, más allá de sus ganas de follarse a Marlene o a cualquier otra…Y luego, como bien había dicho Tiff, qué él decida. Sacó un pergamino y una lapicera muggle color negra.

_Harry:_

_Cometí un terrible error; creí que las pastillas anticonceptivas me protegerían pero… El caso, es que estoy embarazada. Y tu pensarás "¡Y yo que tengo que ver!" Eres el padre, Potter. Fue culpa mía, Harry y lo siento… no te exigiré nada, pero tampoco quise negarte el derecho de saberlo._

_Ginny_

Ella ató la carta a una lechuza color marrón perteneciente a Benicio y ordenó que vaya al número doce de Grimmauld Place.

Tracy entró en su camarín y se tiró en la cama. Tenía ganas de llorar, iba a extrañar mucho a Ginny en el escenario. La despedida había sido emotiva… parpadeó, intentando serenarse. A ella no le iba a caber tanto el melodrama de llorar por eso. Eran sólo por unos meses y luego volvería… Sonrió al recordar los ojos de Troy mirándola desde el público… y esos ojos aparecieron en vivo y en directo irrumpiendo con brusquedad en el camarín…

-¡Blair! – se alarmó.

-Tengo que hablar contigo – dijo el chico.

-¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó la rubia- No estoy de humor para que me agredas…

-¿Por qué tú nunca lo haces conmigo verdad? – dijo sarcástico. Tracy bufó.

-¡Habla y vete!

-Tiff y Thomas están peleados por lo que pasó en el bautismo- dijo Troy- Y eso es nuestra culpa…

-Es tú culpa, querrás decir- repuso ella cruzándose de brazos.

-Como sea, deberíamos ayudarlos – dijo Troy- Me matará por contarte, pero mi hermano está destruido…

-¡Yo no tengo por qué ayudarlo!

-Tiff también lo está, Dumas…- dijo Troy y ella se murió de ternura al verlo preocupado por su amiga.- ¿Qué me dices si hacemos una tregua?

-No…- dijo automáticamente.

-Tracy…

-Blair, no te quiero cerca- dijo Tracy- Nunca te perdonaré la vergüenza que me hiciste pasar en Navidad y…

-¿Te olvidaste de la nota de Corazón de Bruja? – dijo él indignado.

-…mucho menos cuando espantaste al manjar de pretendiente que estaba por degustar…

-¿Tanto te gustaba? – dijo con asco.

-Sí, y me acostaré con ese muggle en cuanto pueda…

-Eres una atorranta…- Tracy no se ofendió, sino que sonrió.

-¿Y por eso quieres salir conmigo?

-Tal vez.

-Vete de aquí Blair…

-Tracy… quiero que…

-¡No vengas con idioteces! ¡Que Tiff y Thomas arreglen sus asuntos solos! ¡Esto no es una telenovela muggle…! - El se acercó hasta estar cerca su boca– No te acerques….- dijo ella asustada.

-Te gusto tanto que pierdes el control Dumas- dijo Troy convencido, mirándole la boca.

-No… -El chico le tomó la cara con violencia y ella no utilizó toda la fuerza para separarlo. Sus defensas se caían y el olor del perfume de Troy la hipnotizaba.- ¡Suéltame Blair!- la besó introduciendo la lengua en su boca y ella en un primer momento, no lo detuvo, pero luego reaccionó; Tracy lo separó y le pegó una trompada en el pómulo.

-Te encanta…- dijo él jadeando y sonriendo cínicamente.

-¡Maldito! ¡Fuera de aquí!

-¡Alguna vez volverás a mí, Dumas! – Dijo esquivando los objetos que le tiraba Tracy- ¡Aunque lo niegues se que te vuelvo loca!

-¡FUERA GUSANO!- arrojó un peine que se estrelló contra la puerta.

Troy se alejó del camarín pero su sonrisa de suficiencia se borró cuando la rubia ya no lo veía y su semblante, se volvió más triste y abatido que nunca.

00

Respiró hondo para asimilar lo que hacía pocos minutos se había enterado. Era indigerible, absolutamente todo. Desde su voz cantando, como la locura de saber que no la vería nunca más… Ginny de seguro se iba con Collen y él, era lo suficientemente cobarde para no detenerla. Sabía a ciencia cierta cuales serían los consejos de cualquiera de sus amigos _"Ve, y búscala, habla con ella, pregunta por qué se aleja de ti, cerciórate si realmente esta con Lynch…"_ Pero no, el no pensaba que eso sería correcto. El creía que su relación con ella estaba terminada, dolorosamente acabada como una varita cuando se parte en dos. Sólo un milagro podría volver a juntarlos, y ese milagro no podía salir de ningún lado. El amor no era para él, había sido estúpido atreverse a quererla como la quería y desearla como la deseaba. Se habían lastimado demasiado. Ella a él, y él, a ella. Y tal vez había sido sin querer, pero lo cierto es que el daño estaba hecho. Quizá, pensaba Harry, ella quería ser feliz, lejos de él, y la amaba demasiado como para impedírselo. Ya había sido lo suficientemente egoísta con ella… ahora le tocaba padecer la distancia, saberla de otro… _"¿Cómo puede doler tanto?, _se preguntaba abatido…_ "Me cago en amor, en el puto amor que le tengo a esa pelirroja…"_ No estaba listo para llegar a Grimmauld Place y encontrase con un horroroso silencio, así que entró en un bar de mala muerte radicado a unas diez cuadras de Euphoria.

-Hola…- saludó con voz agria al viejo camarero muggle sentándose en la butaca.

-Estás borracho- observó el viejo, contrariado.

-No lo suficiente para olvidarme quién soy, tráeme un tequila…- pidió Harry cansado. El viejo sonrió y le trajo la bebida blanca muggle en seguida. Luego puso sal y limón sobre la mesa.

-Un limón para el señor con cara de limón- comentó tranquilo el viejo y Harry hizo una sonrisa estúpida. _"Todo se parece a ti",_ pensó melodramáticamente. - Así que, ¿ahogando las penas en alcohol?

-No. Las hijas de puta aprendieron a nadar- Harry tomó rápidamente el tequila y luego se puso el limón en la boca. El viejo rió y se fue detrás de la barra. -¿Cómo te llamas?-le preguntó al muggle.

-Antony… Si necesitas hacer catarsis, te pongo una balada para cortarse las venas…- le gritó desde allí. _Qué generoso,_ pensó Harry.

-Vete al carajo Tony…- respondió confianzudo y alargando las sílabas- Aunque no es tan mala idea…- El viejo no contestaba, se había alejado lo suficiente. Harry miró hacia detrás de la barra y robó la botella de tequila, acto propio de Tracy y Tiffany- Diablos, esas tres me han contagiado y ahora soy un desviado…-se dijo a sí mismo, sirviéndose otro trago. Empezó a sonar la canción "corta venas" que Antony prometió.- ¿Sabes qué? ¡Eres un forro! – le espetó al camarero, quién soltó una carcajada desde adentro.-_ I try to say goodbye and I choke, I try to w__alk away and I stumble Though I try to hide it it's clear._

-The Euphoria… ese bar me ha robado toda la clientela. -contó Antony mientras secaba los vasos. El viejo ni se imaginaba que Harry sabía más que él de ese lugar- Hoy las chicas tocaron ese tema allí…

-_My world crumbles when you are not near, Goodbye and I choke…_

_-_Son tres yeguas…- prosiguió Antony, queriendo ponerle "Mute" a Harry.

-¡Viejo verde!

-Es la verdad- musitó el hombre sin amedrentarse.- La rubia, la morocha y la pelirroja… ¡fantasía de cualquier hombre! – Harry sonrió.

-Falta una castaña, ¿no?

-Sí- concedió Antony.- La pelirroja es un sueño…

-Siempre será un sueño para ti – dijo Harry celoso. – Porque es mi mujer.

-¡Estás bromeando, chico! – exclamó el hombre riendo.

-Te lo juro- mintió Harry _"Ya quisieras que fuese tu mujer, Potter"_ pensó.- Es mía, sólo mía.

-Así terminaste… - Antony se fue atrás de la barra y subió el volumen de la canción.

-_My world crumbles when you are not near__, Goodbye and I choke… - _canturreó Harry.

-¡Harry Potter, que mal cantas! – lo saludó uno de los dos chicos castaños que aparecieron a su lado.

-¡El señor Limón está completamente ebrio! – rió el otro.

-¡Troy y Thomas Blair…! ¡Qué lindo verlos!

-Está demasiado borracho – dijo Troy a su hermano.

_-I try to walk away and I stumble Though I try to hide it, it's clear My world crumbles when you are not near_…! -los chicos empezaron a reír a carcajadas. Si bien estaban borrachos, no tenían tanto alcohol en sangre como Harry.- ¡Cantemos juntos!

-¡Buena idea! – aprobó Thomas.

_-I may appear to be free, But I'm just a prisoner of your love-_ desafinó Troy, levantando los brazos- ¡Vamos todos! – apremió a los otros hombres del bar y enseguida, se sumaron al canto.

Se pararon encima una mesa de pool y todos los gordos borrachos levantaron las manos con efusividad, aplaudiendo el espectáculo. Antony se emocionó cuando, por el tumulto ocasionado, varias personas entraron al bar y empezaron a consumir.

_-I may seem alright and smile when you leave… -_Thomas cantaba un poco mejor que su hermano y agarró la casi vacía botella de tequila como micrófono - _But my smiles are just a front I play it off but I'm dreaming of you_

_-I try to say goodbye and I choke, I try to walk away and I stumble Though I try to hide it it's clear. My world crumbles when you are not near, Goodbye and I choke… _

_-My world crumbles when you are not near –_ terminó Harry riendo a carcajadas.

-Las chicas Euphoria no tienen nada que hacer al lado de ustedes- ironizó uno de los hombres.

-Esas tres – dijo Troy sonriente.

-La pelirroja es la peor… -dijo Harry con voz ronca- Diablos, creo que estoy muy mareado…

-Dumas, maldita rubia engreída…- dijo Troy frunciendo la boca.

-¿Y Tiffany? –Acentuó con desazón Thomas.- Es de armas tomar… no nos terminamos de pelear que ya le coquetea a otro en mis narices…

-Te entiendo hermano – se compadeció Troy, abrazándolo.

-Ginny…- pronunció Harry completamente borracho, con la botella de tequila en la mano.

-Las mujeres son problema…- concluyó Troy quitándosela y dando los últimos sorbos que quedaban- ¿Quién es capaz de entenderlas?

-Ginny se fue con Lynch…- balbuceó Harry, perdido.- Maldita…

-¡Que pesado se pone con esa pelirroja! – se ofuscó Troy.

-¡Sufrirá un coma alcohólico! – rió Thomas.

-Tú también…- dijo Troy bromeando; Thomas no estaba tan destruido como Harry quien casi se cae de la banqueta y Troy lo atajó justo de la camisa- Vamos a tener que llevarlo a Grimmauld Place…

-¡Oh si! –Dijo Thomas- Te ayudo…

En ese momento, Harry empezó a llorar.

-Ginny se va…, se va, se va, se va…- repetía sollozando.- ¿Por qué? ¡La odio, es una perra!

-Borrachera melancólica – diagnosticó Troy riendo y sujetando a Harry.

-La amo.- sentenció Harry- ¿Por qué me hace sufrir así? No tiene piedad…- lloró.-Creo que voy a buscarla…

-¡No sería tu amigo si te dejo ir en este estado! – dijo Troy riendo a carcajadas. - ¡Das asco, Potter!

-Quiero casarme con ella – prosiguió Harry- quiero que tomemos cervezas, que tengamos muchos pero muchos hijos… - Troy se tentó y largó una sonora carcajada.- ¿Por qué no tuvimos ningún hijo? ¿Por qué? – Los Blair estaban tentados.

-No te rías o se te caerá el imbécil de Harry Potter.… ¿De donde viene ese ruido? – preguntó Thomas mirando hacia los costados. Todavía no habían podido salir del bar.

-¡Mi móóóvilll…! – contestó Harry, ahora riendo.- ¿Hola, Ginnix, eres tú…? I try to say goodbye and I choke… - le canto al teléfono. Los hermanos se desternillaron de risa y lo sentaron en una silla. Troy le sacó el teléfono.

-Hola… ¡Kate! – dijo sobándose la panza de la risa- ¿Qué? No, no me estoy riendo para nada… ¿Qué estás en la casa de él? No, no estamos allí…-más carcajadas- ¿Harry? está llorando por Ginny…

-¡No le digas a KINKONG que lloro! –gritó Harry abochornado- I may appear to be free but I'm just a prisoner of your love…

-Si, te llamó "Kinkong…". Ya sabemos que no es tu apellido…–más carcajadas.- ¿Qué le pasa con Ginny? Nada grave, sólo está enamorado de ella… - se escuchó una blasfemia del otro lado de teléfono.

-Sí, la amo…My world crumbles when you are not near -gritó Harry. Kate lo escuchó.

-¡Ay me muero de risa! – sollozó Thomas, tirándose al piso.- ¡Está puteando de lo lindo!

-Eres pesada Kinkong- dijo Troy- Deja a Harry en paz, no te quiere… adiós…- le cortó y guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo- Es una pesadilla…- suspiró. – Parece que fue a tu casa y no te encontró… en fin…

-¿Vamos? – preguntó Troy.

-No… - pronunció Harry.

-¿Quieres irte con Kinkong? – se burló Thomas. En ese momento, Harry empezó a vomitar todo lo que había tomado.

-¡Oh no!- se lamentó Troy, sosteniéndolo para que no cayera la piso.

-¡Qué inmundicia!

-¡Apuremos los trámites! – dijo Troy mirando hacia los cuatro costados- O vendrá la policía muggle… desaparezcamos en aquel callejón…

-Si vamos… - dijo Harry con voz pastosa y los ojos llenos de lágrimas por las arcadas o por el llanto, vaya a saber cuál de las dos.

-¿Saben qué? – se ofuscó Thomas- ¡La próxima nos vamos de putas! ¡Somos tres patéticos!

-Yo estoy de acue…

Harry volvió a vomitar y no pudo terminar la frase. Los otros dos se desternillaron de risa.

* * *

Kate Kingdom tomaba un Whisky reconfortante en su cómodo sillón de cuero, vestida con un camisón sensual color negro como la noche. Miró hacia la mesita ratona y allí había un pergamino blanco, arrugado.

-Así que Weasley, estás embarazada. – dijo hablando sola – Debo admitir que te subestimé, pelirroja… - agarró su varita.- Pero… -apuntó a la carta-cuando tu vas, yo fui y vine muchas veces… _Flagrate!_ – El pergamino empezó a arder y en segundos quedó convertido en cenizas – Esto es por haberme despreciado, Harry Potter…

Dicho esto, se recostó en el sofá y se durmió con una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

**Tres meses después**

**Mediados de Junio de 2003**

Fueron tres meses, en donde Harry y Ginny no tuvieron contacto bajo ningún aspecto posible. Cada uno siguió un rumbo diferente. Y cuántas cosas habían ocurrido en esos meses, sólo el cielo lo sabía.

La vida de Harry estaba sumida en un vacío sentimental, en una inquietante tranquilidad, que lo desconcertaba por momentos. Ni hablar cuando despertó al otro día de esa borrachera con la resaca tintineando sus oídos y su estómago. De todas maneras eso no había sido lo peor: abrió los ojos y estaba en boxers, durmiendo en su cama, y los hermanos Blair uno de cada lado. La preocupación lo asaltó en esa ocasión. Alarmado, preguntó a Troy y Thomas que había pasado y ellos se dedicaron a burlarse de él, por todo el papelón que hizo en el bar _muggle_. Luego le contaron a Ron (a quién le hicieron jurar que no le diga nada Hermione, porque eso significaría que se enteren las otras tres) y su mejor amigo rió durante largas horas de lo patético que pudo llegar a ser. Interiormente, Harry se agradeció a sí mismo haber a un bar muggle y no a Las Tres Escobas o Cabeza de Puerco, porque de lo contrario, todo el mundo mágico se hubiese enterado de esa borrachera insalubre y sus desafinados cantos. En ese caso no hubiera podido resistir la vergüenza.

La popularidad de Harry aumentó formidablemente a causa de que su desempeño en el Escuadrón volviese a ser legendario, como todo lo que él hacía. La revista _Corazón de Bruja_ se dedicó a inventarle varios enredos y triángulos amorosos, con una nota de tapa que se titulaba _"Ex señor limón, regresa el Mujeriego" _ Eso no era del todo mentira. Harry Potter había vuelto a tener una vida agitada con las mujeres, aprovechando sus últimos cambios. Pocas personas sabían que lo hacía para quitarse de encima la desazón que padecía por culpa de cierta pelirroja. Ninguna de esas mujeres le importaba en realidad… eran sólo baratos consuelos para sentirse menos fracasado.

Harry estaba bloqueado sentimentalmente. No ver a Ginny durante tanto tiempo lo mantenía ciego de emociones y sentimientos. No tenía noticias de ella bajo ningún punto de vista y eso lo desconcertaba. Ella había desaparecido del mapa. Sólo sabía que se radicó en el Londres _muggle,_ en un departamento de Tiff y que ocupó el puesto ofrecido por Artemis Lynch. En esos meses no había logrado saber las razones porque Ginny abandonó los bailes en el bar de Ben. Sabía con certeza que Ginny amaba bailar y cantar, que lo hacía por placer y no por necesidad, por eso la decisión que había tomado definitivamente era rara. Y cuando quiso averiguar algo sutilmente, a través de Ben, el hombre le dijo que no sabía nada acerca de sus razones… y eso lo dejó sumido en un montón de conclusiones inconexas.

Varios días de esos meses, estuvo a punto de llamarla, pero se contuvo. Ron no sabía nada de ella, ni la había visto tampoco. Solamente su amigo le había contado lo que ya sabía: que Ginny había decidido alejarse un tiempo de su familia, y dedicarse exclusivamente al trabajo, una actitud rara en ella. Qué ella tenía contacto con Molly a través del teléfono y las cartas. Hermione era la única que solía frecuentarla. Y Harry se quedaba tranquilo de que ella estaba bien sólo por eso. Por supuesto que Harry no había preguntado en demasía sobre el destino de esa pelirroja que le estaba quemando la cabeza… Recordó una conversación con sus amigos en la cual notó a Hermione bastante rara…

-_¿Qué te ocurre? – preguntaba Harry, mientras bebía hidromiel._

_-¿A mi? – Dijo Hermione nerviosa.- Nada…_

_-Vamos, cada vez que Ginny sale a la conversación, te pones nerviosa…_

_-Eso es verdad – lo apoyó Ron y Hermione le dedicó una de sus miradas asesinas.- Bueno, no es tan cierto…- se retractó su novio asustado._

_-Gracias Ronald…- espetó Harry. El mozo le trajo un tequila a Ron y se retorció de asco._

_-¡Veo que no estás muy contento de ver esta bebida! – se burló el pelirrojo._

_-¿Por qué? – quiso saber Hermione._

_-Por nada- contestó Harry mirando significativamente a su amigo.- ¿De qué hablábamos?- se hizo el tonto para seguir sacándole información sobre Ginny._

_-¿Quieres saber más de Ginny? – murmuró Ron. - ¿Por qué no lo preguntas directamente? – Harry bufó._

_-Ginny está muy bien – intervino Hermione- Y sino pregúntale a Ronald, que la fue a visitar hace unos días…- Harry lo miró como para matarlo._

_-¿Viste a Ginny y no me dijiste nada?_

_-¿No dijiste que no te interesaba? – Harry se puso rojo –En realidad, no se puede decir que la vi…- se excusó Ron- estaba con un poco de fiebre y guardaba cama… tapada hasta la boca con un doscientos acolchados…_

_-Sí, se enfermó, pero nada grave – soltó Hermione, un tanto incómoda. Ron tenía esa capacidad para hablar de más y no quería ser degollada por su cuñada…_

_-Está un poco gorda…- había dicho Ron._

_-Ginnix le arrojó un almohadón cuando se lo dijo – contó Hermione. Harry no dejaba de pensar que llevaba un mes sin ver a Ginny… y eso lo estaba matando por dentro._

_-¿Por qué no vas a buscarla? – preguntó Ron vislumbrando su rostro._

_-¿Qué? Ni loco…- soltó enseguida su amigo._

_-Te mueres de ganas…_

_-Nada que ver.- mintió Harry._

_-Qué infantil eres, Potter- se expresó Hermione, rodando la mirada._

_-¿Infantil yo? – se ofuscó Harry, harto de que todos estén de su parte.- Te recuerdo que se fue al Londres muggle con Collen Lynch, mucho no me necesita…_

_-Lynch y ella son amigos… -lo apaciguó Ron.- ¿Verdad, amor?_

_-Que se lo pregunte a ella…- soltó Hermione, disfrutando la curiosidad con que Harry la miraba.- Vive en uno de los departamentos de Tiffany…_

_-No tengo nada que hablar con Ginny – dijo Harry intentando a duras penas sonar convincente._

_-Ella cree que estuviste con Marlene- lo ayudó Ron y Hermione le abrió los ojos grandes para que se calle._

_-Es la verdad – dijo Hermione y miró a Harry- ¿O no te acuestas con ella?_

_-No me acuesto con nadie…- Hermione lo miró escéptica.- Bueno sí, ¡pero no con ella! _

_-Te han dejado roto. – Sentenció Ron con resentimiento- Esas brujas te chupan la sangre…_

_-¡Basta! – dijo Harry enojado…_

_-Será mejor que volvamos a mi casa. Rosie cuando gatea suele robarle la varita a mi padre- rieron- El otro día le destrozó unos calzoncillos eróticos en forma de elefantes…_

_-¡Que asco! – se soliviantó Harry._

_-Qué bueno que los haya destruido, así jamás tendré que verlos – se alegró Ron._

_-Es realmente raro que un bebé de meses pueda hacer eso.- se sorprendía Harry._

_-¡Salió con la inteligencia de su madre! – concluyó Ron y Hermione lo besó poco inocentemente._

_-Me voy – se apresuró a decir Harry- Ustedes me revuelven el estómago…_

_-¡No como lo hace el tequila! – observó Hermione mientras lo saludaba._

Harry volvió al presente de un plumazo. La poca información que tenía acerca de Ginny fue esa, que padeció una gripe hacía dos meses, pero que ya estaba rehabilitada… sumado que según Ron, ella estaba gorda. Detalle que lo extrañó muchísimo, Ginny siempre había sido sumamente delgada. Varias veces meditó el impulso de ir a buscarla, de preguntarle por qué se había alejado…Pero luego un puñado de raciocinio y orgullo se apoderó de Harry, impidiendo que se deje llevar por las ganas de verla… Era cobarde, como siempre lo había sido y creía que Ginny no se merecía más sufrimiento de su parte como para hacer algo al respecto. También supo por Allison quién le llevaba a Benjamín, y que ella pasaba largos tiempos disfrutando con su ahijado. Pero nada más… no sabía nada más de Ginny, y eso le pesaba en el pecho.

-Presta atención, Harry- lo reprendió Artemis- Tenemos que encontrar a esos que están atacandoa los hijos de _muggles _por doquier y tú, con la mirada perdida…

-¡Disculpa, Lynch! – Dijo Harry- Me quedé tildado…

-Ya veo –contestó su jefe- ¡Hace meses que estás tildado!

-Te escucho…

-Bueno, como te decía, iremos a buscar a los malhechores- dijo Artemis- creemos que se divierten con los muggles, no tienen una intención importante para atacarlos. Sin embargo, nuestras fuentes afirman que pueden atacar Hogsmeade…

-¿No le causaban daño a los muggles? – dijo Harry desconcertado. Artemis bufó por su distracción.

-¡Te he dicho mil veces Harry, que también suelen robar en los negocios mágicos!- dijo cansado. – Y por ende, creo que sería conveniente hacer vigilancia allí…

-Me parece bien- objetó Harry.- Mandemos un Auror por negocio…

-Tú no eres el jefe, Harry – lo frenó Artemis- irás también a hacer una guardia…

-¿Yo? – preguntó Harry- Artemis, ¡hay casos más importantes en los que debo participar! ¡Sabes que a mi me va la acción!

-Es probable que haya acción, Harry. Estos tipos son asesinos, por dinero harían cualquier cosa… no es algo para un novato.

-No lo creo- contradijo Harry- No se atreverán a hacer nada en un lugar con tanta seguridad…

-¡La seguridad de los negocios es nula! – Objetó Artemis- ¡Necesita el apoyo del Escuadrón, son ladrones Harry!

-Sabes que odio los lugares concurridos…

-Harry…

-Oh, está bien, ¡eres el jefe! – aceptó con rabia.

-Vigilarás un negocio de Hogsmeade- ordenó Artemis cerrando los ojos para armarse de paciencia- porque pueden atacar en cualquier momento y si lo hicieran, harían un desastre…¿me entendiste?

-¿Dónde debo ir? – dijo Harry bufando.

-Rainbow. La nueva juguetería que colocaron cerca de Gringgots.

-¡Qué divertido! - ironizó Harry- Aprovecharé para comprarle algo a Benjamín, será entretenido ver sonajeros durante horas…

-Puedes hacerlo – aprobó su jefe y Harry lo miró mal.- No es mala idea, ¿no? – rió Artemis ante su exasperación.

-Prefería ir a Sortilegios Weasley- dijo Harry- Por lo menos charlaría un rato un los gemelos y con Ron…

-Si claro! – se burló Artemis - Tu no quieres ir a charlar con los gemelos. Sólo te mueres por tener información sobre esa pelirroja- a Harry le latió fuerte el corazón y lo miró significativamente- No se nada de ella, si es lo que me estás preguntando con los ojos…

-¡No hablo con los ojos! – se exasperó Harry.

-Sólo se que entre mi sobrino y ella no pasa nada, como ya te he explicado cientos de veces…

-¡No pregunté nada! – exclamó Harry enojado- ¿Cuando debo ir a mi absurda misión?

-En unas horas.- dijo Artemis. Harry resopló y salió de su oficina sin decir nada más.

Ginny entraba en el sexto mes de embarazo y vientre era bastante prominente. Ella se había relajado de los miedos que le provocaban ser madre gracias a la ayuda de sus amigos, sobre todo de Collen, quién además de ser su amigo, era su sanador. El joven se comportaba como un excelente amigo con ella, nunca la dejaba sola, al igual que Tracy y Tiff. Ninguno se había atrevido a hablar con Harry ni a pasar por alto su decisión, no solo porque Ginny embrujó el pergamino, sino porque luego de lo acontecido en el bautismo de Benjamín, estaban algo enojados con la actitud de Harry.

Por otra parte, ninguno de sus amigos sabía sobre la carta que Ginny le envío después de ese último show en _Euphoria. _Ginny no se molestó en revelárselo_. _¡Y lo bien que había hecho! Si Harry ni siquiera le había contestado. La lechuza volvió sin respuesta alguna, en señal que había entregado la carta: Evidentemente Harry no quería saber nada al respecto. Y bueno, tampoco era que no se lo esperaba. ¿Para que le iba a contar a sus amigos? ¿Para que le tuvieran lástima? No, ella prefirió que ellos se callen y sigan creyendo que nunca había hecho nada porque Harry supiese que iba a ser papá. Cuando recordaba los hechos, se enfurecía. Sus amigos increpándola por no decirle la verdad, cuando Harry no hubiese querido saberlo nunca.

Desde ese día, Ginny no volvió a la casa de Ron y Hermione, no frecuentó más lugares en donde Harry podía estar, en una palabra: desapareció del mapa. Por supuesto, sus amigos tenían prohibido hablar del embarazo. ¡Si a Harry no le interesaba lo mejor era que nadie se lo recuerde! Ni que los demás Weasley se enteren…seguramente lo molerían a trompadas.

Hermione le tocaba ocupar el rol más difícil: ocultárselo a Ron. De todas maneras, Ginny la consolaba diciéndole que su hermano tarde o temprano entendería y que use la excusa del pergamino para defenderse. Hermione no se convenció mucho con eso, pero se limitó a sonreírle a su cuñada, intentando entender su testarudez.

* * *

Ginny pasaba muchas horas con su sobrina, practicando con aquella hermosura e imaginando a su hijo cuando nazca. Sonrió, acariciándose la panza. Aún no sabía que sexo sería porque quiso dejarlo en suspenso hasta el nacimiento. Soñaba con que tuviese los ojos de Harry; cada vez que imaginaba a su hijo el venía a su mente sin poder evitarlo. Suspiró. Si bien en esos meses estuvo punto de llamarlo y preguntarle si había recibido el mensaje, su orgullo no la dejó. _"Es evidente que la recibió y que le importa un comino",_ se contestaba. _"Después de todo, fue mi culpa, está bien que sea así"_ Ella no podía sacarse la idea de la cabeza de que el embarazo había sido producto de una mediocridad suya y que Harry, no tenía porqué pagar las consecuencias. Aún así, pensar que a él no le importaba ni ella, ni el bebé dolía demasiado… pero no podía obligarlo si el no lo quería.

Eso no fue lo peor que tuvo que pasar Ginny en esos tres meses. Malfoy había vuelto al acecho y comenzó a llamarla intermitentemente, insistiéndole para verla. Una noche en que las tres chicas estaban cenando animadamente en Euphoria el celular sonó tantas veces que Tracy tuvo la delicadeza de ponerlo en vibrador, evitando que Tiff lo haga añicos contra el suelo. Ben también se quejaba por el ruido y tanto fue así que Ginny terminó cambiando la canción de Gloria Trevi, porque ya los había hartado a todos. Malfoy insistía, y no dejaba de enviarle mensajes, flores, que Ginny se dedicaba a tirar por el balcón del departamento, ante las quejas de los vecinos de abajo. Tenía miedo de que el muchacho le hiciera algo, ahora no se sentía capaz de defenderse de la locura de Malfoy. ¿Qué pasaría si él se enteraba que estaba embarazada? "Un completo desastre", pensó Ginny. No podía permitirlo. Entonces, su amigo Ben, le dio la idea de hacerle un encantamiento Fidelio y varios hechizos protectores al departamento. El mismo era el guardián de los secretos. Malfoy dejaba de insistir, durante un tiempo y luego, en el momento menos pensado, volvía a llamarla… y en los últimos días se volvió desagradable. Sin embargo, con el encantamiento Fidelio Ginny se sintió más protegida y más tranquila. El que no estuvo muy contento con eso, fue el abuelo de Tiff, que se incineró mucho cuando su departamento, había desaparecido como por arte de magia. No le creyó a las chicas que se lo habían robado mediante magia negra.

En ese momento, Ginny estaba acostada en el sillón mirando el techo, y acariciaba a al bebé que crecía adentro de ella… su aspecto era algo desalineado, tenía los cabellos atados con un improvisado rodete y como vestimenta una camisa, que había pertenecido al abuelo de Tiff y que Ginny descaradamente lo había achicado para ella. Es que el estampado era muy lindo en su opinión. Tiffany no la reprendió, por el contrario, comenzó a robarle las camisas a su abuelo para hacerse una entalladita para ella y Tracy.

La vida de ellas también había cambiado. Tiff frecuentaba a varios chicos a la vez, para espantar a Thomas de sus recuerdos, pero no lo había logrado. Tracy la felicitó porque en su opinión, Thomas Blair, no se merecía una joya como ella a su lado. _"Eres demasiado para él",_ solía decirle. Sin embargo, Tiffany y Ginny bien sabían que ella lo decía para alivianar la culpa, la rubia sabía que habían cortado su "relación" por los constantes altercados de ella con Troy. Cada uno insistía en defender a su amiga y hermano respectivamente y eso había llevado al fin de lo que tenían. Y a ambos le dolió mucho, pero no lo admitían. Completando la lista de fracasos, Tracy y Troy, tampoco tenían contacto. Desde aquella discusión en el camarín de _Euphoria_, no habían vuelto a verse. Troy no insistió más con invitarla a salir y a Tracy eso le pesaba horrores. A veces Tracy y Tiffany visitaban a Hermione, y ella recibía algún que otro dato sobre el chico, que captaba en silencio y sin comentar nada. Por lo demás no lo había cruzado, ni nada por el estilo. Cuando la vieron triste, Ginny le preguntó cuando iba a asumir que estaba hasta la coronilla con Troy y Tracy le contestó:_ "Cuando le cuentes a Harry que estás embarazada"._ Ginny reprimió la respuesta que hubiese querido darle… (_"Ya lo sabe y le importa un carajo, Tracy!"_) y se dedicó a comer una manzana, hincando la rabia en cada mordida.

-Ginnix querida- dijo Tracy sonriendo, abrazada a un almohadón- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta por ahí?

-No-dijo Ginny, dejando la manzana y sorbiendo un poco de te.- Sabes que no puedo…

-Si que puedes…

-¡Me puedo encontrar con alguien Tracy! – dijo Ginny preocupada, señalando su vientre con más vehemencia aún. – Y sobre todo imagínate si me encuentro con Malfoy…

-¡Estarás con nosotras! – dijo Tiff, tranquilizadora.- Además no se atrevería a hacerte nada en la calle…

-No lo creo así – contestó la pelirroja, asustada.

-Oh, no seas perseguida- le rogó Tracy- ¡Estoy cansada de que estemos encerradas aquí todos los sábados!

-¡No me hagas reír, ustedes se emborrachan por las noches! – Exclamó Ginny.- Y luego debo atenderlas y hacerles el café…- sonrió.- Son tan graciosas cuando están ebrias…

-Tener una guarida para venir a dormir fue lo mejor que nos pasó en años…- dijo Tracy feliz.

-Como sea, quiero salir de aquí – terció Tiffany.- ¡Este departamento ya me asfixia! ¡Por favor, Ginnix!

-No tengo ganas, vayan ustedes– dijo Ginny con evasivas- Me duelen los pies, los tengo hinchados…

-¡No seas holgazana! – Acusó Tracy- ¡Hagamos algo diferente!

-¡Ya se! – dijo Tiff entusiasmada- ¡Vamos a Hogsmeade! Hay cosas interesantes allí…

-Hoy no tengo ganas de salir- se excusó Ginny

-Hace meses que no sales- recordó Tracy enojada- Me enferma tu actitud…

-¡Si he salido!

-¿A dónde? A trabajar y luego vuelves aquí- enumeró Tracy con dos dedos.

-Estoy cansada, paso.

-¡Sí vendrás! – Dijo Tiffany enojada y la obligó a levantarse- ¡Estás de seis meses no de ocho!

-Podemos elegir los trajes para los bailes de la semana que viene- propuso Tracy.

-¡No me recuerdes que no puedo bailar, Dumas! – dijo Ginny ofendida.

-Cómo te gusta hacerte la incomprendida, Ginny- dijo Tiff con impaciencia.

-No es así…

-Te mueres de ganas de salir- intentaba convencerla Tracy.

-No, prefiero que me arranquen los ovarios con dos tenazas…-dijo Ginny.

-¡Vamos, podemos tomar una cerveza!

-¡No puedo tomar!

-Cerveza de manteca- aclaró Tiff y a Ginny se le hizo agua la boca- ¿Ves? La pasaremos bien.

-Es sábado- continuó su argumento Tracy- Hay que divertirnos…

-Oh está bien- aceptó Ginny con resignación - Vamos… - sus amigas festejaron.

-¡Vístete mejor! Esa ropa la tienes encarnada… – la reprendió Tiffany. Ginny bufó. Tracy le tiró unas prendas en mejor estado, que rápidamente encontró en su placard. Era una casaca corta, color púrpura y unos shorts jeans gastados.

-Ponte esto – le ordenó.

-No, ¡con eso se me verá toda la panza! – objetó Ginny preocupada.

-¡Estás embarazada no eres mortífaga!- sus amigas rieron a carcajadas y Ginny sonrió sin poder evitarlo- En serio, estoy hablando en serio…

-Nunca hablamos en serio- dijo Tracy convencida.

-Es cierto- dijo Ginny.

-¡Vístete Ginnix! – Apremió Tiff- ¡Mira el día que es! – abrió la ventana y un sol primaveral de junio, las cubrió.- Hace calor, está hermoso…

-Me da miedo que…- empezó Ginny.

-OH vamos, ¿quién piensas que te puede ver? – dijo Tracy haciendo una sonrisa.

-Tiene miedo que Potter se entere… - dijo Tiff.

-Como sino lo supiera… - se le escapó a Ginny.

-¿Qué? – dijo Tracy atónita - ¿El lo sabe?

-No – enrojeció Ginny – No lo sabe ¿cómo iba a enterarse?

-Por un momento me ilusioné – admitió Tiff dejando salir el aire que había contenido- Creí que habías tenido el valor de decírselo…

-De todas maneras –cortó Tracy – No debes preocuparte por Harrix: seguro esta en el Escuadrón, es un ermitaño…

-Pero…

-¿Vas a encerrarte acá por ese señor limón? –Tiffany la provocó para que ella aceptara.

-No es por eso…

-¡Basta Ginevra! – se enojó Tiff.- Ponte eso que me muero de ganas de salir de aquí- miró otra vez los edificios muggles a través de la ventana- ¡El día esta divino!

-Está bien- aceptó Ginny-pero me pondré un abrigo encima.

-Morirás de calor.- dijo Tracy riendo. Ginny no le hizo caso.

Desaparecieron y aparecieron entre la multitud de Hogsmeade. Estaba repleto de gente que compraba cosas, niños que pedían escobas a sus padres, parejas haciendo arrumacos y muchos magos caminando con aire preocupado, acomodando sus corbatas. Las tres amigas comenzaron a mirar vidrieras y a distraerse con una lata de cerveza de manteca cada una. Tracy y Tiffany la acompañaron con esa bebida por pura generosidad. Tiff se dedicó a recordárselo, para que sepa cuan grande era su amistad, o más bien, para hacerla reír.

-Fíjate cuánto te queremos- comentaba recalcando su actitud.

-¡No me lo eches en cara! – se ofendía Ginny.

-¡Está bromeando! – Aclaró Tracy mirando unas bragas eróticas, en un negocio que quedaba cerca de Gringgots.- Esas bragas son geniales para el sexo.

-¡Tendrás tu primera vez! – dijo Ginny con sarcasmo.

-OH sí – le siguió el juego Tracy.

-La primera vez de la semana…- sonrió Tiffany.- Aunque Tracy se muere por tener una primera vez con cierto castaño… -Tracy la ignoró.

-Entonces, Dumas, ¿no sabes nada de Troy? – le preguntó Ginny divertida.

-No se, ni me interesa…

-Deberías admitir… - empezó Ginny.

-Lo haré cuando hables con el padre de tu hijo- la interrumpió Tracy – ¿No recuerdas la apuesta?

-¡Cállate Tracy! – dijo Ginny alarmada y mirando para todos lados.- Hermione dijo que no…

-¿Dónde está Hermione? – preguntó Tiff observando los sostenes de puntillas color rojo.

-Trabajando- contestó Ginny- Hace horas extras los sábados… ¿entramos a comprar lencería para que seduzcan a los muggles?

-No – contestó Tiff. – Quiero seguir mirando vidrieras. Si entro no quedará un solo galleons en mi monedero…

-Alégrate, Tiff- dijo Tracy – En mi caso, no hay dinero directamente… - Ginny rió.- pero tu me prestarás…

-Como siempre…

-He traído mis ahorros- contó Ginny a sus amigas- Quiero comprarle algo al bebix…

-Nuestro bebix- dijo emocionada Tiff- ¡Le compraremos de todo!

-Oh sí, y rebelde como yo…-musitó Ginny sonriente.

-Será un malcriado – dijo con orgullo Tracy. Continuaron caminando, pasando por Griggots.- No entremos al banco o Tilman saqueará la bóveda de su abuelo…

-¡Es cierto! – dijo Tiff – La última vez casi me matan…

-¡Son unos agarrados! – opinó Ginny y Tiffany asintió. Terminaron por fin de pasar por el banco de los magos y vieron una enorme tienda, llena de colores y luces.- Oye, ¡miren esa juguetería! ¡Es fantástica!

-¿No la conoces? – se extrañó Tiff y chasqueó la lengua.- ¡Cómo la vas a conocer si hace meses que no asomas la nariz afuera de ese departamento!

-La instalaron hace poco- informó Tracy mirando el cartel en color azul que rezaba "Rainbow"- Tiene de todo, para bebés, para niños… y hasta hay una sección adultos…

Ginny examinó la tienda. Era tan grande que parecía era un castillo. Las vidrieras eran del tamaño de la pared de una casa. Estaban repletas de juguetes mágicos de lo más novedosos, como muñecas que se movían y hablaban las saludaban, cochecitos pequeños para esas muñecas, carros que volaban para niños, alfombras voladoras (Ginny recordó intensamente a Harry al verlas)… Y su vista terminó en la parte en que se exhibían los accesorios para bebés: cochecitos, cunas, baberos, chupetes, biberones, ropa, escarpines, enteritos, pequeñas escobas, sonajeros, andadores… y muchas cosas más. Era maravilloso…

-Entremos- decidió entusiasmada, atravesando la puerta giratoria. Se metieron una en cada compartimento de la puerta. Entonces Tiffany rió y comenzó a girar la puerta desmedidamente haciendo que sus dos amigas no puedan entrar a la tienda. Usaban la puerta como una calesita. Empezaron a reír de forma divertida. Ginny se vengó haciendo que Tracy tampoco pueda entrar y ella a su vez lo hizo con Tiffany. La gente quería salir o entrar comenzó a acumularse, mientras bufaban, reprobando la actitud de las tres chicas.- ¡Basta! Déjenme salir…

-Yo también quiero salir – dijo Tracy- ¡Es Tiff la que no para de girar…! – largó una carcajada.

-Mentira, es Ginnix – dijo la otra.

-Me estoy mareando…- habló Ginny, entonces sus amigas pararon y la dejaron salir, al tiempo que lo hacía primero Tiff y luego Tracy. Ambas tomaron a Ginny una de cada brazo, sin dejar de reír.

-No tuvimos infancia…- musitó Tracy.- Oh, ahí viene el mago vigilante a increparnos, ¡huyamos de aquí!

Se alejaron lo más pronto posible de la entrada, antes de que el empleado las reprenda.

-¿Qué hay en la sección adultos, Tracy? – preguntó Tiff mientras observaban una canasta llena de baberos.

-Venden todo tipo de artículos de decoración- Tiff quitó la cara de ilusión- ¿Qué esperabas?

-Algo fálico – respondió Tiff y Ginny largó una sonora carcajada, tomando un chupete de la góndola. Una mujer que pasó por allí con sus cuatro niños, las miró reprobatoriamente.

-Estamos en un lugar familiar – la sermoneó Tracy, en broma- No digas nada sexual…

-Esas viejas se asustan de la palabra _pene _y tienen ocho hijos…- dijo Tiff incrédula.

-Es verdad…

-¡Diablos, es carísimo! – se quejó Ginny observando los precios de los chupetes.

-¡Setenta galleones! – dijo Tiff turbada, mirando el chupete.- ¿Será que también les enseña a hablar?– rió.

-Si, las cosas cuestan un ojo de la cara – corroboró Tracy sin sorprenderse- Pero es lo mejor que hay para los bebix's…

-No para mi sueldo – dijo Ginny resignada. Hubiese querido ser millonaria para comprarle de todo a su hijo.- Quiero ir a ver más allá, quizá hay alguna que otra oferta…

-¡Yo quiero a ir a ver la decoración! – exclamó Tracy mirando específicamente a Tiff con las cejas levantadas.

-¡Qué mala eres con el bebix! – reprochó con sensibilidad Ginny. Sus amigas bufaron.

-En realidad, queremos comprarte algo para nuestro sobrino o sobrina… pero no vale de nada que tú lo veas antes de tiempo…-aclaró Tiffany y Ginny sonrió.

-En ese caso –parpadeó, emocionada- les daré permiso para ir…

-Genial mami, ¡tu ve a ver más cosas por allá!- dijo Tracy-¡Y nosotras iremos por el otro lado!

-Ni se te ocurra espiarnos, ¡será una sorpresa!

-No las espiaré… ¡Recuerden que aún no sabemos el sexo! – enunció Ginny riendo.

-¡Será una nena! – vaticinó Tiffany.

-Si tú lo dices, entonces debemos comprar algo para varón-dijo Tracy y Ginny rió.- ¡Es que Tilman tiene una puntería de mierda! – Tiffany rió sin molestarse.

-Vayan… - dijo Ginny- Las encuentro en un rato por allá –señalo el otro extremo de la juguetería-… esto es enorme y me voy a perder.

Sus amigas riendo, se fueron y Ginny suspiró. Una felicidad enorme la embargó al saber que iba a recibir un regalo para su hijo. Aunque Collen ya le había regalado varias cosas, era el primero de sus locas tías… pero pensó que también faltaba el de Hermione. Comenzó a recorrer las góndolas repletas de peluches, sonajeros, baberos, enteritos, escarpines, portarretratos infantiles e innumerables artículos. Cada vez que le gustaba algo, resoplaba luego con desilusión al mirar el precio. Absolutamente todo costaba más que 50 galleones… _"Los dueños juntan el oro con pala",_ pensó disgustada y se acarició el vientre, pensando ansiosamente, qué tenía ganas de almorzar…

-¿Sabes que? Algún día seré millonaria y esta juguetería será tuya bebix.- susurró a su vientre- La gente va a pensar que estoy loca, hablando contigo…pero es la verdad, así que no voy a contradecirlos… - sonrió.

* * *

Harry caminaba por las estanterías de la juguetería, pero no había nada raro allí. Habló con el encargado del lugar, quién se quejaba porque tres chicas de unos veinte años se comportaban como niñas jugando con la puerta giratoria de la entrada. Harry no le dijo nada, se limitó a sonreír sólo por cordialidad. No podía creer que se estuviera ocupando de vigilar esa tienda escuchando chismes de barrio, que a él no le importaban en lo más mínimo. El encargado se alegró de tener el honor que Harry Potter los cuidase esa mañana. Harry bufó. Estaba harto de ser un objeto decorativo y de llamar la atención a donde iba. Pensaba que Artemis estaba loco por haberlo enviado a ese lugar inocente, que no necesitaba su protección y que estaba libre de todo riesgo. ¿Acaso los delincuentes se atreverían a atacar un sábado por la mañana? No, según el era más probable ganarse la lotería… Sin embargo el loco de su jefe lo enviaba a perder el tiempo y ahora estaba tildado mirando juguetes. _"Es un porfiado, _pensó Harry_, ahora tengo que aburrirme viendo chupetes para bebés, ¡ni que yo tuviese hijos! ¡Ya estoy yo para estas infantilidades! "_

Harry giró a la derecha y se encontró con un montón de osos de peluche. Varias mujeres, al verlo, sonrieron. El las ignoró olímpicamente. Las mujeres se fueron hacia otro lugar y Harry agradeció internamente a los cielos. Le gustaba mucho el género femenino, pero a veces podían ser una pesadilla y Marlene Jones era una prueba fehaciente de ello.

Al quedar el pasillo despejado, vio un individuo y el estómago le dio una violenta sacudida. Era una chica pelirroja y estaba de perfil; vestía una casaca corta color púrpura y unos jeans rotosos y gastados. El ombligo asomaba hacia las afueras de un redondo y tierno vientre que su experiencia de sanador le informaba que no sería menos de seis meses. La estatura, la espalda y el largo cabello le recordaron inexorablemente a… _"No, no puede ser ella"_, Se acercó para verla mejor, pero no tuvo éxito: la cortina de su largo pelo rojizo le tapaba la cara. Con un estremecimiento creyó reconocer esa espalda, pero se negó a creerlo. _"No puede ser…"_ pensaba Harry una y otra vez. Y entonces la escuchó hablar, al mismo tiempo que corría su cabello a un costado y tomaba un oso de peluche de la góndola. Harry se conmocionó al verle el perfil. Definitivamente, o era Ginny o era un clon de Ginny…

-¿Te gusta éste, _bebix_? Podrá dormir contigo… - sonrió y se acomodó el pelo observando a un costado.- Mejor éste…-tomó otro oso- será tu primer juguete…

¡Si, era Ginny! ¡Era Ginny y estaba embarazada! Harry no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Se encontraba sólo a dos metros de ella y antes de que pudiese decidir qué hacer o como reaccionar, Ginny elevó la cabeza a un costado y lo vio. Se puso pálida como si hubiese visto un fantasma y se giró enseguida dándole la espalda, y rogándole que no la reconociera…

-¡Ginny! – la llamó Harry.

Nota:

"Irse de putas", expresión argentina para cuando los hombres necesitan servicios sexuales pagos... aclaro por si no se entendió.

Bueno Harry finalmente se entera que va a ser padre. ¡Y que manera de enterarse, no? Quise hacerlo asi xq Harry se merecía pagar todo lo que Ginny sufrió por ser tan necio. ¡Además ella venia sufriendo de los 10 años! es justo qe a el le pase algo parecido, no? jajaj Por supuesto que No justifico la actitud de Ginny pero recuerden que ella cree que el lo sabe por la carta y que no le importó.

Harry sella la amistad con Troy y Thomas, es muy parecido a cómo Ginny lo hace con Tracy y Tiff. Me parecía una analogía interesante… El señor limón, borracho! me divirtió escribir esa escena. Puse la canción en ingles, y recomiendo el tema "I Try" de Macy Grey.

Harry iba a pagar caro haber humillado a Kate, ella se cobró la afrenta quemando la carta, como toda una mujer despechada. Kate es un personaje desagradable, pero me gustó la manera de vengarse, sutil pero les tocó un punto doloroso.

Sin nada más que agregar,** les cuento que se anda comentando que si dejan reviews, es probable que ganen el pozo a acumulado de loteria o el quini 6...!**

Gracias por leerme, Joanne.


	20. Dulce locura

**Gracias Natty por proponerla para la sección "Biblioteca de Dumbledore" para el fic de Chocolate y Menta. Como ya dije allí, quede o no, estoy feliz que la hayan tenido en cuenta como posibilidad.  
**

**Aca les dejo el capitulo 19, una semana después. Les cuento que no le queda mucho, máximo 3 capitulos más y el epilogo.**

**Tiene 30 páginas de word, es largo espero no aburrirlos...  
Que lo disfruten y nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 19**

Dulce locura

_Entiendo que te fueras y ahora pago mi condena,_

_pero no me pidas que quiera vivir_

_Sin tu luna, Sin tu sol, Sin tu dulce locura_

_Me vuelvo pequeña y menuda_

_La noche te sueña y se burla_

_te intento abrazar y te escudas._

¡Si, era Ginny! ¡Era Ginny y estaba embarazada! Harry no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Se encontraba sólo a dos metros de ella y antes de que pudiese decidir qué hacer o como reaccionar, Ginny elevó la cabeza a un costado y lo vio. Se puso pálida como si hubiese visto un fantasma y se giró enseguida dándole la espalda, y rogándole que no la reconociera…

-¡Ginny! – Pero Ginny había empezado a caminar con prontitud. Harry no tuvo que hacer muchos esfuerzos para alcanzarla- ¡Ginny! –la giró y ella decidió poner su mejor "cara de póker" - ¿Estás sorda?

-Harry… lo siento, no te escuché- las piernas le temblaban incontrolablemente.- ¿Todo bien?

-Estás embarazada.

-Sí, bueno es obvio, ¿no?– Ginny se puso bordó de la furia. _¿Cómo puede ser tan cínico?_

Fue un segundo nada más: a Harry sintió lo atravesó la sensación de que el bebé que esperaba era suyo.

-Claro que es evidente.- dijo con firmeza. Harry dio un paso hacia delante… y su mirada fue tan peligrosa que ella se alejó.

-No…- Ginny retrocedía sosteniéndose el vientre con ambas manos.

-No voy a lastimarte.- la calmó él pero Ginny negó.

-Si lo harás-dijo y Harry se quedó perturbado. ¿Por quién lo tomaba? ¿Acaso Ginny pensaba que sería capaz de golpearla o algo parecido?

-Sólo quiero…- Harry tenía intensos impulsos de tocarle el vientre.

-Yo… puedo… explicarte… esto… - dijo Ginny entrecortado.

-¿Qué me tienes que explicar? –Ginny parpadeó.- ¿Hay algo que yo no se?

-¿Tu… tu… - tartamudeó Ginny, confundida.- no… sabías que yo…?

-No –Ginny empezó a transpirar. O Harry le estaba mintiendo, o no había recibido la carta.- ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa sino te molestaste en decírmelo?

-Hace meses te envíe una carta y…

-¿Carta? ¿Qué carta? Yo no recibí nada – Ginny palideció.

-No puede ser… ahí decía todo lo que…

-¿Qué decía la carta? – entonces Ginny comprendió que algo peor que Malfoy, había sido encontrarse con Harry Potter. – Dilo ahora mismo, Ginny.

-Yo… cometí… un error…- dijo Ginny muerta de los nervios.-… cuando estábamos juntos me cuidé pastillas anticonceptivas _muggles_ y como sabrás no surten el efecto deseado y… sucedió…- se miró el vientre y volvió a mirarlo.

Harry no podía emitir una puta sílaba. ¿Era lo que estaba sintiendo?

-¿Qué? –consiguió balbucear – ¿Qué me estás queriendo decir?

-No tienes ninguna obligación de hacerte cargo.

-¿Soy el padre de tu hijo? – la interrumpió, pero él no necesitaba un sí: Harry simplemente lo sentía.

-Se que esto arruina tus planes, pero… - Harry dio otro paso.

-¿Soy el padre de tu hijo? – repitió con voz más alta.

-No se de que te sorprendes, yo te dije en la carta que…

-¡No recibí tu carta! -Harry tenía un brillo asesino en la mirada.- ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste en la cara?

-No me hagas daño, por favor - rogó Ginny realmente espantada.

-¡Deja de victimizarte! – la cortó.

-Se que todo estropea tu vida y arruina tus planes, pero…

-¿Arruina mis planes, dijiste? –dijo intentando no gritarle, pero su mirada se volvía más corrosiva y peligrosa y ya estaba tan cerca que podía contarle las pecas de la nariz. Aún en ese momento de furia no pudo dejar de notar lo hermosa que era.- ¿Acaso piensas que un hijo podría arruinar algo en mi vida? –gritó.

Ginny se estremeció.

-Tú dijiste eso- dijo asustada y su espalda rozó la góndola de los portarretratos. Ya no había más espacio.

-¿YO DIJE ESO?- gritó Harry ya sin poder controlar su voz. Ella estaba acorralada y tenía terror…

-¡En el ministerio! –dijo Ginny con culpa y se le quebró la voz-¡Tú dijiste que no querías hijos!

-¡Eso lo dije sin saber que estabas embarazada! – objetó Harry levantando los brazos con impotencia. La gente empezaba a observarlos.

-Es lo mismo, Harry.

-¿Que mierda importa lo que te haya dicho? ¡Debiste contarme lo que te pasaba!

-¡Te envíe un mensaje con una lechuza! ¡Y no contestaste! – explotó Ginny.

-¡Deja de mentir!

-¡Es cierto! No se quién está mintiendo aquí. - Harry volvió a mirarle el vientre.

-¿TAN DIFÍCIL ERA DECIRME LAS COSAS EN LA CARA? – se soliviantó.

-¡Para ti es fácil! – soltó Ginny. Los curiosos se quedaron para ver el espectáculo.- Flirteaste con Marlene en el bautismo y dejaste de ser el señor limón… - los curiosos murmuraron cosas como _"Oh sí, ha dejado de serlo"_

-¡NO ESTAMOS HABLANDO DE MI, GINNY! - dijo a grito pelado.

-¡No me grites, Potter!

-¡TE GRITO TODO LO QUE QUIERA! –Harry estaba enfurecido.

-¡Me cansaste! ¡Me voy de aquí! – El la tomó por el brazo presionándole con toda su fuerza.

-Tú y yo no terminamos, Ginevra- dijo duramente. Se estaba conteniendo para no golpearla.

-¡Suéltame! – A Ginny se le revolvió el estómago y se puso más pálida aún. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.- ¡Me haces daño, por favor! –Harry automáticamente la soltó y le cambió la cara. Tenía que serenarse por el bien de su hijo.

-¿Estás bien? – vio los dedos marcados en el brazo y se arrepintió de su impulso.

-No, tengo ganas de vomitar…–dijo Ginny retorciéndose.

-Ven conmigo, tenemos cuentas que arreglar.-le tomó la mano con mucha más suavidad. Ginny se sintió en las nubes por el contacto de su piel.

-No tienes que hacer nada por nosotros. – Replicó, sin moverse de su sitio- Mi bebé y yo estaremos bien.

-¿CREES QUE TE DEJARÉ SOLA? ¿POR QUIÉN ME TOMAS? –Un montón de maripositas aletearon en el vientre de Ginny.

-Yo…

-¿CREES REALMENTE QUE ME HAS BENEFICIADO CON LA DECISIÓN QUE TOMASTE? ¡NO TE QUEDES CALLADA Y CONTÉSTAME!

-¡La decisión la tomaste tú! ¡No contestaste la carta! – exclamó ella ofendida.

-¡No me llegó ninguna correspondencia tuya, Ginny! ¡No lo sabía, te lo juro!

Ginny lo miró y enseguida comprendió que Harry no le creía nada sobre la carta.

- ¿No lo sabías?

-No, ¿acaso te contesté?

-La lechuza volvió sin ninguna respuesta. Pero me dio a entender que entregó la carta.

-¿Y qué pensaste? – ella bajó la mirada.

-Que no te importaba.- susurró Ginny con un nudo en la garganta. El le levantó la pera… estaba enternecido.

-¿Cómo pudiste pensar eso? – Susurró con tanta suavidad que ella creyó que podía derretirse-¿Cómo no viniste a hablar conmigo?

-Tenía miedo de decírtelo…- balbuceó Ginny con tristeza.

-¿Miedo? ¿Miedo a qué?

-Temía que dudes de tu paternidad.- le soltó Ginny algo avergonzada.

-¿Cómo voy a dudar de algo así?

-¿Qué querías que pensara? Malfoy te mintió y tu le creíste…- Harry respiró hondo y no supo que contestar. En eso tenía razón.- Entonces yo… decidí criarlo sola…

-No te dejaré hacerlo- le aseguró- Voy a hacerme cargo aunque tu seas una maldita egoísta…- Ginny lo miró- ¿De qué te sorprendes? ¡Eres una egoísta!

-¿Y tu no? – Farfulló ella indignada- ¡Has hecho que me corran del Escuadrón!

-¡Claro, es igual a ocultarme un embarazo durante tres meses! – Gritó Harry con sarcasmo.

-¡No te lo oculté, te envíe una carta que nunca contestaste! – insistió ella.

-¡Me lo tendrías que haber dicho en la cara!

-Me voy...

-No- le dijo Harry con furia- Te quedas aquí, tenemos mucho que arreglar…

-No se de que me hablas…

-¡De mi hijo, Weasley!- gritó Harry y Ginny lo miró.

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-Quiero hacerme cargo y estar al tanto de todo lo que suceda.- dijo Harry con seguridad.

-¿Por qué no te vas con Marlene? ¡La última vez que te vi estabas feliz de haber follado con ella!

-¿De cuánto estás? – le preguntó Harry como sino hubiese dicho lo último.

-Casi seis meses- replicó Ginny y Harry se tomó la cabeza revolviendo su cabello. En vez de serenarse se ponía cada vez más nervioso. ¡Iba a ser padre! Pero lo que más me le preocupaba, no era su hijo. Su madre era el problema, ella estaba rematadamente loca.

-Tengo ganas de matarte, pendeja. ¡Mira como me vengo a enterar!

-Me muero de miedo – lo desafió ella

-¡Espera que nazca el bebé y me conocerás enojado! – Ginny le hizo una burla infantil

-Mi hijo y yo…

-¡Es mi hijo también!

Ginny lo miró sorprendida. No podía creer que Harry no se encolerizaba por su error; el parecía querer al bebé y eso la dejó estupefacta.

-Harry, creí que me matarías… - suspiró- porque tú, me habías preguntado… ¿recuerdas? –él asintió levemente- y yo confié en esas pastillas, fui una idiota.- Harry la miraba sin parpadear. ¿Cómo podía ser tan dulce? Salieron dos lágrimas de sus ojos castaños que ella rápidamente se escurrió.- Yo… fue mi culpa, Harry…esto ha sido un accidente y… - se le quebró la voz.

-Te prohíbo que te vuelvas a referir al bebé como "accidente"- Ginny se estremeció. Estaban muy cerca y tuvo serios impulsos de besarlo.

-¿Cuándo te enteraste?

-Qué se yo, no me acuerdo.

-Ginny…

-Cuando me chorrearon la poción indeleble.- Harry abrió los ojos muy grandes.

-¡Claro, por eso llorabas! – chascó la lengua con odio.- ¡Cómo no me di cuenta! Pero me sigo preguntando… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste en ese momento? – Ginny bajó la cabeza.

-Lo siento…yo te envié esa carta pero…- pero él ya no la escuchaba. Por encima de su coronilla estaba atento a un raro movimiento. Un hombre a dos metros detrás de Ginny…

_-¡CRUCCIO!_ - gritó el hombre. Harry la besó y la giró hacia un costado tirándola al piso con él, colocando una mano abajo su cabeza y otra bajo su espalda para que no se haga daño. Intensificó el beso y luego lo interrumpió bruscamente.

–¡Harry! ¿Qué…?- Harry la cubrió con su cuerpo.

El chorro de luz roja dio contra los portarretratos que se destrozaron. Harry sacó la varita y ayudó a levantarse a Ginny y la cubrió con su cuerpo. La gente empezó a gritar. Los delincuentes penetraron toda la tienda.

-¡EXPELLIARMUS!- le apuntó Harry al mago, que logró esquivarlo- ¡VEN AQUÍ COBARDE!

-¿TIENES MIEDO QUE MATE A TU MUJERCITA, POTTER? ¡AVADA KEDAVRA!– Gritó. El maleficio asesino iba directo a Ginny…pero Harry lo evitó con un raro movimiento de manos, que la misma Ginny desconocía. Apuntó con la varita a varios objetos de las góndolas, y éstos, hechizados cayeron con violencia sobre la cabeza del ladrón, quién se desmayó al instante.

-Harry…- susurró Ginny asustada. - ¿Qué está pasando?

-¡No te muevas de atrás mío Ginny! – le advirtió él mientras veía que otro ladrón se les acercaba_-DIFFINDO! _ -le hizo un corte profundo en el cuello

_-_Maldito seas Potter – dijo otro de los ladrones. Varios rayos de luz roja los rodearon. Gritos ensordecedores del otro lado de la tienda inundaron los oídos de Harry y Ginny. Ella sacó su varita por precaución.-_Sectusempra! _

_-Levicorpus! –_ Gritó otro delincuente y un niño de tres años que corría por ese pasillo, quedó colgado de la cabeza para abajo. Empezó a llorar terriblemente- ¡Verás morir a gente inocente! – le advirtió a Harry.

-¡Mi hijo! – gritó su madre preocupada.

_-Liberacorpus –_ gritó Ginny… el niño caía al piso peligrosamente – _Wingardium leviosa!_ – levito al niño a unos centímetros del suelo. Harry la miró asombrado. Ella era buena como Auror. El infante se fue corriendo con su madre.

-¡Desmaius! – Harry aturdió al ladrón - ¡No vuelvas a pelear, Ginny! – la reprendió.

-¡No me des órdenes, salvé a un niño! –espetó ella. Empezaron a correr por las góndolas, esquivado los hechizos. Varios magos se habían dispuesto a ayudar, batiéndose a duelo con los ladrones.

-_CRUCCIO!_ – Gritó Harry para ayudar a uno de ellos. El ladrón se retorció de dolor. Luego aparecieron al menos diez más.

_-Ascendio! _ - gritó Ginny y el hechizo fue tan potente que varios volaron por los aires. Harry ya no la reprendió.

Uno de los ladrones apuntó a directamente a Ginny con la varita. En la mirada se notó sus ganas de asesinar.

-Avada K…!

-¡No! – Harry desvió el hechizo- _¡Cruccio!_

-¡No envíes imperdonables Harry! – se desesperó Ginny. Harry volvió a tomarle la mano y la arrastró hacia una puerta de hierro que estaba apartada de las góndolas. -¡¿Qué haces?

-¡Entra ahí mismo! – le ordenó sacado. Ella no se movió, y Harry, con pocas pulgas, la apuntó con la varita.- ¡Impe…! - Ginny lo desvió hábilmente con la suya.

-¡Intentabas doblegarme con el maleficio Imperius, Potter! – se indignó.

-¡Si no entras en razón, si! – gritó él.

-¡Mis amigas están en la tienda Potter, no me iré de aquí!

-¡Si lo harás! ¡No permitiré que mi hijo sufra los daños! ¡Ahora protégete o…!

-¡No!- un chorro de luz roja pasó volando al costado de ellos.

-¡PETRIFICUS TOTALUS! – Gritó Harry al ladrón y luego volvió a mirarla, con el rostro desencajado.- ¡MÉTETE AHÍ ADENTRO GINEVRA! ¡YA!

-¡Tracy y Tiffany están en la tienda, Harry! – sollozó ella preocupada.

-¡Iré a buscarlas, pero tú te quedas aquí! – la empujó hacia la puerta y cerró mágicamente la puerta.

-¡POTTER ÁBREME!-Golpeó la puerta de hierro con los puños cerrados.- HARRY ÁBREME NO ES PORQUE QUIERA LUCHAR, NO ESTOY SOLA AQUÍ, ESTÁN LOS…!- Harry la ignoró y se fue a buscar a los malhechores. En ese momento vio varios clientes muertos en la sala. Algunos ladrones, sacaban el oro de la caja fuerte. - ¡Accio oro!- el oro voló a hacia él por completo y Harry lo hizo de desaparecer con uno verbal.- ¡¿Desapareció el oro? – se burló.

-¡Potter, me las pagarás! Imperio! – Harry lo esquivó. Sólo quedaban a la vista dos delincuentes. – Avada Kedavra! –Harry se agachó.

-¡No pudo Voldemort, vas a poder tú! – dijo arrogantemente.- ¡Petrificus totalus! – el mago lo esquivó.

-¡Hijo de puta! _¡Desmaius!_

-¡Confundus! – le apuntó a Harry a uno, que desenfocó los ojos y cayó rendido en el piso. Harry miró para los cuatro costados. Había un silencio inusual y entonces apareció un mago sosteniendo a Tracy Dumas, quién estaba atada. La apuntaba con la varita y la punta estaba incandescente, de un color rojo intenso; la mantenía a escasos centímetros del cuello de Tracy.

-¡Harry! – gritó la rubia y el tipo apoyó la punta de la varita en el cuello, que se chamuscó. Tracy ahogó un grito de dolor.

-¡Un movimiento Potter, y te juro que la mato! – Amenazó el ladrón.

-Está bien…- dijo Harry con las manos arriba.

-¡Devuélveme el oro y baja la varita!

-Yo no tengo el oro…-mintió Harry.

-¡Vamos Potter! – quemó más el cuello de Tracy y la rubia se desmayó del dolor. Una gruesa gota de sangre recorría su cuello. Harry movió la varita e innumerables monedas cayeron en el brilloso piso de Rainbow. Luego dejó la varita en el suelo.- ¡Así me gusta! – el mago juntó el dinero con un hechizo.- Y ahora… la voy a matar para sacarte esas ganas de hacer justicia…Avada…! – Harry parpadeó parpadeó y giró la mano de forma irregular, sin la varita. El mago empezó a retorcerse al tiempo que le salían una especie de insectos por la boca. Soltó a Tracy de repente y ésta cayó al piso con un golpe seco.

-¡Hijo de puta! – soltó Harry acercándose a Tracy. – _Enervate!_ – Tracy entreabrió los ojos, confundida y soltó un improperio.

-¡Harry! – Tiffany estaba allí, tenía la cara llena de moretones y los ojos llorosos. Se arrodilló al lado de su amiga- ¡Diablos, dime que está bien! – sollozó.

-Sí… - confirmó Harry- Se recuperará… -sacó un líquido y lo puso en su cuello. Tiff lo miró asustada. La herida de Tracy comenzó a mejorar en segundos.

-¡Ginny está aquí! – dijo Tiffany desesperada.

-Ginny está bien – apaciguó él y los ojos de Harry se cruzaron con los negros de Tiff. – Ya la vi y ya lo sé… - le dijo Harry sin necesidad de aclarar nada.- Voy a buscarla, la encerré en el despacho de administración…

-El que no estará bien eres tú…- le dijo riendo Tiff.

-Te golpearon, Tiffany… deberías…

-Y eso que no viste como quedó esa rata de alcantarilla…- rió como una loca y Harry negó con la cabeza.

-¡Deja las bromas! ¡Acabamos de batirnos a duelo con asesinos! – apuntó a la puerta y Ginny salió con cara de pocos amigos. Se sorprendieron al ver que varios Aurores la acompañaban.

-¡Recibimos la alerta en el Escuadrón pero tu nos dejaste encerrados, Harry! – dijo uno de ellos enojado. Era Peter Perkins.- ¡No pudimos ayudarte!

-Es un idiota- dijo Ginny con rencor.

-¡No para sellar las puertas mediante magia! – comentó un Auror divertido.- ¡No funcionaba ni con Alohomora!

-¡Los dejó encerrados! ¡A mi y a sus propios refuerzos! – se encolerizó Ginny. Harry giró el cuello para mirarla con rabia.

-Deja ya eso Ginny, estás embarazada, no puedes pelear…

-¿Qué pasó…? – murmuró Tracy desde el suelo. Tiff la ayudó a levantarse.

-Nos batimos a duelo con los ladrones – le recordó – Tu inflaste a uno, ha sido genial, salió volando por el aire y quedó pegado al techo…- rieron- Y Potter recién se acaba de enterar que será padre- terminó con naturalidad Tiff.

-Oh, que emotivo- continuó Tracy tocándose el cuello, y gimió de dolor- ¡Ese maldito ratero!

-Ha sido divertido…- opinó Tiff. – Y nos quedaremos con el oro…- los aurores empezaron a rastrillar el lugar. Ginny se reunió con sus amigas y las abrazó.

-¡No se quedarán con el oro! – gritó Perkins- Es de la tienda…

-No hablaban en serio, Perkins- dijo Harry con poca paciencia- Vete a ayudar a los demás, tengo asuntos importantes aquí… - el mago no se movió del lugar, y lo miró insolentemente. Harry miró a Tracy y Tiffany, indignado. -¿Ustedes sabían lo del embarazo y no me dijeron nada?

-Ginnix no quería- sonrió Tracy, dolorida.

-¿Quién más lo sabe? – preguntó Harry temiendo la respuesta.

-Tracy Dumas, la diosa de Tiffany Tilman o sea yo,…- sonrió con picardía.- Collen Lynch y… - Ginny negó para que no delatara a Hermione- la misma Ginnix, por supuesto…- sonrió, sin pizca de remordimiento.

-¡Lynch! – dijo Harry indignado- ¡Lynch sabía que antes que yo de MI hijo! ¡Esto es inaudito! Y ustedes, par de irresponsables, ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron y apañaron esta locura?

-Harry – insistió Perkins- Tenemos que llevarle el informe a Artemis…

-¡Ahora no, Perkins! ¡Háganlo ustedes! ¡Estoy en un asunto importante!- Perkins bufó y se fue y el miró a las tres amigas- ¿Y bien? ¡Estoy esperando una explicación!

-¡No te metas con ellas, Potter! – dijo Ginny.

-Nosotras quisimos contarte… - dijo Tracy serena y sin asustarse.- Pero Ginnix embrujó un pergamino para que no lo hagamos…

-No te toques la herida, Dumas. – le espetó Harry. – Deberían ir a San Mungo…

-¡De ninguna manera! – se sublevó Tracy poniéndose de pie- ¡Estoy bien!

-Creo Tracy, que sí deberíamos irnos– dijo Tiff- Tengo pociones en casa para tu herida. El ex señor limón y nuestra amiga pelirroja, deben hablar seriamente…- Ginny abrió los ojos como rogándole para que no se vayan.

-Es buena idea- soltó Harry sin miramientos. – Váyanse… - Ginny miró a Tracy implorándole que no la dejen sola con él.

-Ahora te aguantas la furia de papi Potter, Ginnix…nosotras te avisamos, no nos mires así…

-Gracias amigas- dijo Ginny con sarcasmo.

-Cuiden al bebix.- dijo Tiff.- ¡Adiós! – dijeron ambas.

Harry miró a Ginny. Era muy hermosa para su propia salud mental. Y la panza le sentaba de maravilla… ¿por qué le gustaba tanto? Ella no se olvidaba del beso que le había dado antes de que empezara el duelo. Y se preguntó qué haría con ella temiendo pensar en las posibilidades.

-¿El bebix? – dijo haciendo un esfuerzo para no sonreír embobado.

-Así le digo- confirmó Ginny.- ¿Tienes algún problema, Potter?

-No…

-Me debes una explicación…

-Tu a mí varias – replicó Harry.

-¿Por qué me besaste?

-Fue para proteger a mi hijo.

-¡Si claro! ¡Aprovéchate del bebix! – dijo ella riendo.

-Quiero que me expliques…

-Tengo hambre. No puedo explicar nada si tengo hambre…

-Está bien…- aceptó Harry cansado y le tomó la mano. Le encantaba hacer eso… Ella sintió ganas de tirársele encima y hacer de las suyas.

-Vamos a las Tres Escobas…-propuso ella. Harry bufó.

-¡Te juro que tengo ganas de matarte!

-¡Pagaré yo!

-¡No es por eso!

-¿Entonces qué? – Preguntó ella - ¿Ahora que hice?

-¿Me estás cargando? – Dijo Harry- ¡Me acabo de enterar que estás embarazada! – Ginny bufó.

-¿Tengo la culpa que no hayas recibido mi carta?

-Tienes la culpa de no habérmelo dicho en la cara.

Ginny no contestó sino que se quedó pensativa. La lechuza le dio a entender que recibió la carta… ¿Qué rayos había ocurrido? Harry no confiaba en ella, y no iba a poder hacerle entender que ella intentó decírselo, que hizo lo que pudo… suspiró… se le venía su furia encima y nada podía hacer para evadirla.

Comenzaron a caminar para Las Tres Escobas. Harry murmuraba todo tipo de reproches, como "inconciente", "mentirosa", "¿Cómo no me lo dijiste en la cara?", entre otras. Ginny sólo resoplaba, pero no decía nada. Se sentaron en una mesa y, por supuesto, no se hicieron esperar los comentarios. _"Harry Potter con Ginny Weasley, y ella está embarazada, wow, esto es increíble…"_ Pidieron la cena (aunque eran las siete de la tarde) y Ginny comenzó a comer papas fritas con aderezos compulsivamente. Harry no podía dejar de mirarla. Él solo se pidió un café, no tenía apetito de los nervios que sufría.

-¿Por qué tuvimos que venir aquí? – preguntó Ginny incómoda ante las miradas.

-No vinimos a hacer sociales.- dijo él enojado y se tomó la cabeza.- Quiero saberlo todo…

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-¿Cuándo pensabas decirme? – respondió Harry con otra pregunta. Ella sólo lo miró.- ¿Nunca, verdad? –Respiró hondo- No puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto.

-Te dije mil veces que te envíe una carta. Pero ¿para qué hablo? Si total no me crees ni una palabra.

-¿Pretendías decirme algo tan importante por medio de una carta?- dijo escéptico.

-Quise decírtelo pero curiosamente te encontré con Marlene en el baño– Harry la miró expectante.-Y luego te llamé por teléfono y me trataste mal…

-Eso no es excusa…- susurró Harry, pero se lo notaba apenado.- Eran dos simples palabras "estoy embarazada".

-No, no era tan simple.- Harry bufó.- Ahora ya lo sabes… ¡y no me dejarás en paz!

-¿Por qué fuiste a Rainbow? – la miró y ella fue víctima de un sacudón en el estómago.

-Quería comprarle algunas cosas.-dijo ella tragando con dificultad.- Pero en esa tienda todo es muy costoso…

-No debes preocuparte por eso.- descartó Harry seguro- El niño tendrá todo lo que necesite.- Ginny quiso besarlo… ¿por qué era tan tierno? - ¿Sabes el sexo?

"_Sexo tengo ganas de tener contigo",_ pensó ella y de ruborizó un poco.

-No, no lo se.

-¿Tienes ecografías, controles, análisis de sangre?– inquirió Harry, poniéndose en el papel de sanador.

-Sí, pero no aquí. Collen se ha encargado de…- la mirada de Harry la acobardó y no terminó la oración.

-¿Collen? – Repitió con tanto desprecio que Ginny se asustó.- Te voy a decir una cosa, pendeja, no quiero que Collen sea tu sanador, ¿está claro?

-¡No me llames pendeja!

-Eso es lo que eres, una inmadura…- a Ginny se le aguaron los ojos- ¡No me vas a conmover con tus lágrimas!

-Basta…- intentó frenarlo ella.

-Escúchame bien, Ginevra, si intentas separarme de mi hijo y pasar por encima de mis decisiones como padre respecto de él, el Señor Limón, como tú me llamaste, será un conejito de felpa comparado conmigo… ¿me oíste bien, no?

-No te tengo miedo… - mintió ella.

-Deberías tenerlo –dijo Harry con fiereza.

-¡Te juro Harry Potter que no sabrás de tu hijo si me sigues amenazando! – gritó furiosa.

-Baja la voz- dijo Harry apretando los dientes y tomó el celular y digitó un número mientras la miraba mal.

-¿Qué haces? – le preguntó ella asustada, mientras masticaba una papa.

-Shhh… Ron, si soy yo… No, está todo bien, cállate y escúchame…- Ginny abrió los ojos grandes.- Ginny está embarazada… - la pelirroja se atragantó y Harry le alcanzó el vaso, despreocupado. Ella lo bebió entero.- Si, está acá conmigo. ¡No es ninguna broma Ronald! ¡NO ME GRITES! ¡Yo no sabía nada, acabo de enterarme! –Gritaba Harry encolerizado- ¿Ah si? ¿Y como crees que estoy yo? ¡Me la encontré con el Londres _muggle,_ en la nueva juguetería con una panza de seis meses!- Se escuchaban los gritos de Ron, pero Ginny no alcanzaba a entender que decía- No me rompas las pelotas con estúpidas amenazas de hermano protector, me las paso por el culo.- Ginny estaba sorprendida por tantas malas palabras, no era común en él. Harry estaba realmente enfadado.- Claro, idiota, ¡ya se que soy el padre! –Ron dijo algo del otro lado- ¿Qué irás al departamento de Tiff a hablar con ella seriamente?- Harry sonrió mirando el espanto de la cara de Ginny.- Perfecto, hasta luego.- cortó.

-Eres un maldito…- dijo Ginny con los ojos empañados.

-¿Yo soy un maldito? No chiquita, te atendrás a las consecuencias de tus actos, a mi no me vas a hacer quedar mal con tu familia ¿me oíste? – Ginny empezó a llorar compulsivamente y Harry se calmó al verla así.-Termina de comer que me tengo que ir.

-No quiero comer más, tú me quitas el hambre.

-Deja de llorar.

-¡Te odio!

-¡Hazte cargo de tus errores! Y no me arrastres a mi… si hubiera sabido… – Ginny lo miró pero el no continuó la frase, hervía de bronca. Harry levantó bruscamente y Ginny hizo lo mismo arrojando los cubiertos con violencia.

-¿Por qué no admites que estás sacado porque esto frustra tu vida de soltero? – escupió y todo el Caldero Chorreante la miró con atención.

-¡No me hagas pasar vergüenza! –dijo Harry con los dientes apretados- Vamos, te acompañaré al departamento.

-No necesito que lo hagas…- gritó Ginny y se fue hacia la puerta.

-¡Lo hago sólo por mi hijo! ¡Ginny vuelve para acá, no corras! – Harry agarró el abrigo ella dejó olvidado y dejó el oro arriba la mesa, para correr a perseguirla.

La alcanzó a pocos metros, ella lloraba apoyada en una pared. A Harry se le derritió el corazón, no tenía sentido seguir peleando y menos en su estado. Le tocó el hombro y le dio un pañuelo. Ella lo aceptó y se sonó la nariz mientras se ponía el abrigo. Harry le miró el vientre. El corazón se le aceleraba cuando lo hacía. Estaba tan contento pero no podía compartirlo con ella, con ella que le había quitado esa satisfacción durante tres meses. ¿Quién se creía que era? _Egoísta,_ le decía su mente. _"Tu también fuiste egoísta, le dijo una voz adentro suyo, tú le quitaste el trabajo en el escuadrón…"_ Harry ignoró la entrometida voz de su conciencia. La acompañó a su departamento, no sin antes advertirle que volvería a saber de él muy pronto. Ginny lo detuvo a último momento, antes de que se fuera. Traía un sobre color madera…

-Toma- dijo angustiada- Son las ecografías que me hizo Collen… -Harry tomó el sobre y lo miró tiernamente.

-No será el sanador del bebé- la mirada se le endureció al dirigirse a ella.

-Entonces busca otro- dijo Ginny, cansada de discutir.

-Te atenderá Richards, es quién atendió a Hermione; y yo seré su ayudante…- ella abrió los ojos muy grandes.

-¿Tú?

-Soy sanador, Weasley.- le recordó Harry yendo hacia el ascensor.- Cualquier cosa sobre mi hijo, me llamas a mi móvil…toma éste para ti, tiene sortilegios y así sabré dónde estás…

-¿Sí? – dijo Ginny escéptica.

-Tecnología muggle. –contestó fríamente. –Sirve para estos casos… cuídate y no cometas ninguna estupidez. Se trata de MI hijo…- Ginny entornó la mirada, dispuesto a hacerle un comentario ofensivo.- Ojo con lo que dices…- la atajó Harry. Ella no dijo nada y él, tras echarle una última mirada de amor a su vientre, se fue.

-Vete a la mierda.- dijo Ginny al vacío.

Las repercusiones de todo lo que ocurrió en la tienda, fueron abismales. El Mundo Mágico entero sabía sobre el embarazo de Ginny y naturalmente también se supo que ésta lo había ocultado vilmente a su padre, "El Salvador". Los _chupa medias_ de el elegido, reprobaron esa actitud de la pelirroja, con cartas de lectores a la revista Corazón de Bruja y El Profeta.

Ginny fue el blanco de las peores críticas, pero se vio más afectada cuando se enfrentó a la furia de Ron. Le gritó hasta quedarse ronco. Los gemelos no se quedaron atrás, le mandaron varios vociferadores y Molly y Arthur se presentaron en el departamento para advertirle que estaban de parte de Harry, que ella había cometido una grave equivocación, sumado a la descalificación continua del comportamiento de su hija. Hermione, Tracy y Tiffany, quedaron limpias, porque se encargaron de repartir el embrujo del pergamino y las constantes amenazas de Ginny para que no le contaran a nadie de su embarazo.

Ginny comprendió que se había equivocado en no contarle a nadie sobre la carta que le envió a Harry. Porque eso sólo significó no tener ni un solo testigo de que ella efectivamente intentó decirle de manera no muy madura que iban a ser padres. Sin embargo, sus amigas no pusieron en duda su palabra. Sabían que Ginny era muy orgullosa, y que no dijo nada sobre la carta porque no querían que le tengan lástima, ni que vayan a darle un sermón a Harry. Pero la realidad era una sola: Harry no había recibido el mensaje… y la lechuza volvió sin ninguna respuesta… la pelirroja no dejaba de preguntarse si el animal le había dejado la carta a cualquier otra persona… pero ¿quién? No se le ocurría nadie…

Lo que más sorprendió a Ginny, fue la decisión de Harry de querer participar de su asistencia médica. Por supuesto, el joven le recalcó que el no atendería el parto ("cobarde", pensó Ginny), sino que sería una especie de co sanador del embarazo, junto con su compañero Richard. Ginny aceptó a regañadientes, sabiendo que todo el círculo íntimo estaba del lado de él.

Ginny salía del trabajo con Hermione caminando a su lado. La pelirroja no dejaba de despotricar contra Harry por el trato que había recibido de él, mientras empujaba el cochecito con Rose adentro. Hermione la escuchaba mientras emitía bufidos, harta de sus comentarios. Según ella, era hora que Harry y Ginny dejen de dar vueltas y se dediquen a ser felices.

-¿Qué le compramos a Tracy para el cumpleaños?

-No lo sé, Tiff me comentó que necesita ropa – contestó Ginny.

-Me envió su dinero como parte del regalo – comunicó Hermione- Pero creo que me ha dado demasiado… ¡doscientos galleones!

-Siempre hace eso – dijo Ginny algo molesta- Siempre pone más dinero para los cumpleaños…

-Es tan generosa – dijo Hermione enternecida, vigilando a Rose con un ojo.

-Sí, pero no me parece justo.

-Se comportan como si fuesen hermanas, ¿no? – comentó Hermione.

-Desde que las conozco tienen una relación muy especial…- corroboró Ginny-Entremos en esta…

Entraron en una tienda y le eligieron un lindo vestido para Tracy, haciendo juego con los zapatos. Ginny de buena gana se habría medido el atuendo, antes de quedar embarazada, tenían el cuerpo parecido. Ahora, ella era una pelota.

-¡Eso te pasa por reírte de mí! – Se vengó Hermione entrando a duras penas el cochecito en el ascensor.- ¡Diablos, que bueno sería poder usar magia en este edificio!

-Tú engordaste más que yo –dijo Ginny, ayudando a pasar el cochecito.

-¡Mentirosa! – rieron. Cuando Ginny introdujo la llave en la puerta del apartamento, no podía creer lo que veía. Parpadeó. Estaba repleto de artículos para bebés y todo era exactamente todo lo que vio en Rainbow: un cochecito, una cuna, un _baby sit,_ el chupete de setenta gallones, los ositos que a Ginny le habían gustado, baberos, enteritos, escarpines, mamaderas, sonajeros, los portarretratos, juguetes didácticos…así como también, pañales, hisopos, perfumes, cambiadores... en definitiva, no faltaba nada.- ¡WOW! – aulló su cuñada. – Mira Ginny, acá hay una pequeña tarjeta…

La pelirroja la tomó.

-_Ginevra: _-leyó Ginny- _me tomé el atrevimiento de comprar las cosas necesarias para el bebé. Si necesitas algo más para él, no dudes en avisarme. Harry._ – suspiró y se arrojó al sillón tomando un babero fucsia y otro celeste.- Diablos…-dijo llorosa.

-¿Qué?

-Lo amo.- Hermione rió, tomando a Rose en sus brazos.

-Y él a ti…

-¿Qué dices? No me perdonará nunca…- dijo Ginny tristemente.

-Si lo hará, debes tener paciencia.

-Potter me ha hecho cosas horribles. –Ginny suspiró.- Pero mira nada más todo esto… ¡no es muy fácil seguir enfadada con él! Es demasiado dulce…- Hermione la abrazó y Ginny aprovechó para tomar a su sobrina.

-No estés triste – dijo Hermione.

-Lo extraño. Y mi hijo está de su lado.- Hermione sonrió- Cada vez que lo veo se mueve como un loco…

-Es su padre ¿no?

-Seguro será un limoncito…- rieron y luego de unos minutos tiradas en el sillón, Hermione retomó la palabra.

-¡Qué calor hace! – se quejó y miró a Ginny que se había quedado muy afectada y triste en el sillón- ¿Estás bien? Te noto pálida…

-Estoy bien- dijo ella sin mirarla.- Me duelen los pies, ¿sabes? Los tengo hinchados.

-Es normal… oye Gin… debo irme a mi casa… ¿segura que estás bien?

-Si, ve tranquila.- dijo Ginny besando a Rose. Hermione desapareció y Ginny de repente, se sintió mareada. Decidió ir a darse un baño…

Hacía mucho calor ese día de fines de junio. Harry estaba sentado en una reposera blanca a la sombra, disfrutando de la piscina. Adquirió un color bronceado en cuestión de segundos al sol. Miró el reloj que indicaba las dos de la tarde…

La confusión sentimental del joven iba en aumento. Eran emociones diversas las que lo acongojaban en esos momentos. Se había enterado que iba a ser padre, de la manera más inesperada y violenta que se imaginó. Pero al mismo tiempo, no dejaba de pensar que iba a tener un bebé con la mujer que amaba. Y eso, para qué negarlo, lo hacía inmensamente feliz y acrecentaba su cara de idiota, recordando el vientre de Ginny. No la había vuelto a ver luego de ese encuentro en la juguetería y ya habían pasado dos semanas. Estaba desconcentrado, distraído todo el tiempo, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa. Artemis Lynch lo había felicitado por su accionar en la tienda y él apenas pudo alegrarse por eso. Sintió tanto miedo de que le ocurra algo a Ginny y al bebé… Sonrió, iba a tener un hijo con ella, era tan lindo, que no podía creerlo… _"Con esa descarada y mentirosa," _pensó luego.

Recorrió los papeles en su oficina del Escuadrón y miró su móvil, dubitativo. _"Mentirosa, pero Dios, ¿tiene que ser tan linda?"_ ¿Y si la llamaba? Tenía ganas de saber cómo estaba su hijo. Que tonto era… Ni él se lo creía, también quería saber de ella… se maldijo internamente, era incapaz de mantenerse firme con esa mirada que le ponía… _"Maldita manipuladora, me juega sucio con esa barriga…"_ la increpaba Harry. En ese momento, Ron salió de su casa… Harry no se sorprendió, siempre se aparecía así, sin avisar. Detrás de él lo seguían Troy y Thomas Blair.

-Harry…te fuimos a buscar al ministerio - lo saludó Ron – y Artemis nos dijo que estabas aquí…

-Pasen… me tomé la tarde de los sábados - Ron y los hermanos Blair, se estaban buscando reposeras y cervezas.- Pónganse cómodos…

-¡Potter papá! –dijo Thomas acomodándose en la reposera…y Harry sonrió.-¿Cómo estás con la noticia?

-Está derretido con la barriga de Ginny…- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Oh, sí que lo está…

-Basta – dijo Harry cortante.- Estoy bien…

-Debo agradecerte, Potter –habló Troy.- Por lo que hiciste por Tracy…

-Tu dulce Tracy-lo cargó su hermano.

-Ten por seguro que los ladrones terminaron peor que ella- dijo Harry.

-¡Es verdad! – Aprobó Ron – Son de armas tomar…

-¿Fuiste a verla, Blair? – preguntó Harry a Troy con una media sonrisa.

-Sí…

-Y le sigue arrojando cosas –dijo Thomas sonriendo

-Tiffany hace lo mismo contigo…- recordó Ron y Thomas dejó de sonreír. – Deberían hacer algo para recuperarlas…a esas tres…- dijo a sus amigos.

-Ni loco… - empezó Harry.

-¿Yo?- siguió Troy- No, que ella haga algo para recuperarme…

-Lo mismo digo – continuó Thomas – Tiffany sale con cuanto hombre se le cruza en el camino…

-Celoso…- dijo Harry.

-¿Crees que Ginny está sola? –se burló Ron y Harry dejó de sonreír.

-¡Esa cara! – rieron los hermanos Blair.

-Puede hacer de su vida lo que quiera- musitó Harry.- Yo sólo soy el padre de su hijo…

-¡Si claro! – rió Ron.

-¿Cuándo la perdonarás? – quiso saber Thomas.

-¿Creen que es fácil?- les preguntó Harry- No puedo, ella fue cruel conmigo…

-Tu también lo fuiste con ella – debatió Troy- Con eso de que le quitaste el empleo del ministerio…- Harry lo miró mal pero su amigo no se acobardó- Ella ya sabía de su embarazo en ese momento…

-Lo sé…- admitió Harry.

-Tiffany me dijo que fue muy duro para ella…- continuó Thomas.

-¿Ustedes lo sabían? – les preguntó Harry con una mirada francamente aterrorizante.

-¡Claro que no! – se apresuró a aclarar Troy- De todas estas cosas nos enteramos esta semana…

-Antes de que Tracy y Tiff les arrojen cosas – intervino Ron divertido.

-Parece que Ginny no tenía dinero y tu le habías quitado el empleo…- Harry tragó, nervioso y miró Thomas de manera penetrante.- y quiso ir a decirte, pero bueno, tú le dijiste algo de los hijos y eso la amedrentó.

-¡Fue una estupidez! – se defendió Harry cansinamente.

-¡No lo fue, dijiste justo lo que no tenías que decir! – la defendió Ron- No me mires así…

-¿Acaso apañas lo que me hizo Ginny? – dijo Harry indignado.

-Mi hermana insiste en que te envió un mensaje a través de una lechuza. – respondió Ron, quién parecía creerle.

-Es mentira – aseguró Harry, pasando una mano por la barbilla.-No, no puede ser… lo hubiera recibido.

-¿Y tu qué sabes? – dijo Troy.

-Ginny ha mentido muchas veces – se justificó Harry.- No tengo porqué creerle lo de esa carta…

-Sin embargo – intervino Thomas con un tono acusador.-…le creíste cuando te dijo que el bebé es tuyo.- Harry enrojeció.- Siendo que Malfoy aseguró que había estado con él…

-Tiene razón – aprobó Ron. – No es coherente tu manera de juzgarla.

-¿Son mis amigos o de ella? – dijo Harry enojado. Los aludidos sonrieron.- ¿Tracy sabía algo de la carta? – le preguntó a Troy.

-Al parecer, Ginny no le contó a nadie que te escribió; no quería que le tengan lástima.- contestó Troy.

Harry se estremeció. ¿Y si era cierto? ¿Y si Ginny había enviado una lechuza que no llegó a destino?

-Podría habérmelo dicho directamente… - dijo más para sí mismo. Harry moría por saber que lo de la carta era verdad: necesitaba una razón para entender su accionar, para perdonarla…

-Ginny no estuvo bien –dijo Ron– Pero creo que está diciendo la verdad sobre la carta. Conozco a mi hermana, Harry. Ella es impulsiva, liberal y se lleva todo el mundo por delante…

-Ya lo sé, pero en este caso no actuó así…

-Por eso mismo – observó Ron.- Estaba aterrada de que hacerte infeliz si te contaba lo de su embarazo. Tenía miedo de arruinarte la vida con más responsabilidades. Hermione me explicó que fue porque cometió un error con las pastillas anti no se que…

-¿De qué hablan? – quiso saber Thomas.

-No tiene importancia…- cortó Harry sin querer ventilar los detalles.

-Ella creía – continuó Ron- que era la única responsable de su embarazo y actuó en consecuencia a ello…- Harry lo miró, pensando en esa posibilidad. No quería que Ron le facilitara excusas para liberarse de su enojo con Ginny, pero mierda, era fácil pensar en ella y querer tenerla con él.- ¡Vuelve a Tierra, Potter! – Troy y Thomas rieron.

-No se burlen – dijo Harry y miró a Ron.- ¿Hermione lo sabía, verdad?

-Sí. Aunque me pidió que no te diga nada… - rieron- Debo admitir que no logré enojarme con ella; es imposible cuando usa determinados métodos de persuasión…

-¡Ron! – se quejó Troy poniendo los ojos en blanco y el pelirrojo rió.

-Me imaginaba que Hermione lo sabía…- dijo Harry- Ella es mi amiga, debió habérmelo contado, ya arreglaré cuentas con ella…

-¡No lo harás! – dijo Ron asustado. – ¡Me cortará el miembro!

-No habrá mucha diferencia…- comentó Thomas.

-Es cierto. – coincidió su hermano.

-Basta…- dijo Ron.

-Si basta.

-Ginny embrujó un pergamino para que nadie te cuente lo del bebé – le contó Ron y los demás asintieron.- Es un chasco de Sortilegios Weasley… esa enana es de lo peor…

-¿Qué efecto tenía si hablaban? – quiso saber Troy.

-Un espectáculo patético… se desnudarían ante la persona que le revelen el secreto…

-¿¡Diablos por qué Tracy no me contó! – se lamentó Troy.

-Y por eso perdonaste a Hermione, ¿verdad?- rió Harry- Imagínate si venía y me contaba lo del embarazo… - se tapó la cara pensando en ese horror.

-¡Y luego se empezaba a quitar la ropa y a …! – dijo Thomas.

-¡Suficiente!– dijeron Harry y Ron a la vez, el primero por asco y el segundo por indignación.

-Ginny si que es ingeniosa- opinó Troy con admiración.

-Y linda…- siguió Thomas.

-Y tiene unas…

-¡NO SIGAS BLAIR! – gritó Harry. Ron rió, sabía que se lo hacían apropósito.

-Mañana a la noche festejan el cumpleaños de Tracy – contó Ron y los demás lo miraron.- Ginny me comentó que es una fecha especial para ella… no suele festejar los cumpleaños…

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Troy interesado. Ron se puso rojo.

-No lo sé- mintió Ron. – La cuestión es que Tiff cubrirá los gastos de la fiesta. Tracy no sabe nada, por supuesto.

-¿Ella no trabaja en el ministerio? – Preguntó Thomas- Tiene su propio dinero…

-Tracy colabora con un orfanato que alberga a niños enfermos.- reveló Harry serio. Troy lo miró. De repente conectó las ideas y se dio cuenta que las fotos que había encontrado en el camarín hace meses, debían ser de esos niños enfermos.- Lo averigüé hace meses… me temo que ella no quiere que se sepa. La mayoría de su sueldo lo dona, por eso nunca tiene dinero…- suspiró –Lo supe cuando encontré una carpeta del departamento de asistencia mágica…y allí figuraba su nombre como la principal colaboradora.

-¿Tracy trabaja en ese departamento? – pregunto Troy, que estaba muy enternecido.

-Sí, en calidad de secretaria – contestó Harry.

-Increíble…- opinó Ron, sensibilizado – Nunca creí que Dumas fuera un alma caritativa…no tiene ese perfil, ¿verdad?

-Al parecer esas tres ocultan muchas cosas – dijo Thomas. Harry coincidió, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Será mejor que no digan nada -advirtió Harry mirando más a Troy que los demás- Sobre todo te lo recuerdo a ti, Troy…

-No le diré nada…– contestó el absorto en sus pensamientos.

-No se te ocurra a hacerle una broma con eso…- dijo Harry, serio.- Creo que podrías lastimarla…

-¿Por qué lo hace? – preguntó Troy con curiosidad y Ron, que sabía la razón, volvió a enrojecer. A Troy no se le escapó el detalle de su nerviosismo- ¡Dilo Ron!

-Si, ahora nos dices…- apuró Thomas, curioso. Harry también lo miraba y Ron no pudo resistirse…

-¡Está bien, está bien! A Tracy se le murió una hermana gemela cuando tenía cinco años – dijo Ron un tanto incómodo.- Me lo contó Ginny cuando le grité por su embarazo- Troy estaba enmudecido y entonces entendió que la foto en donde había dos Tracy's no era ningún truco muggle.- Se llamaba Tabatha…- los otros tres quedaron muy sorprendidos.

-Pobre Tracy – dijo Harry apenado.- Jamás me imaginé que le había ocurrido algo así...- Troy podía pronunciar sonido.

-¡No digan que les conté! – les rogó Ron preocupado por haber abierto la boca - ¡Ginny me matará! ¡Tracy jamás habló de esto con nadie!

-No diremos nada – dijo Thomas, recuperándose y miró a su hermano- ¡Troy, reacciona!

-¿Eh?

-¡Estás muerto con ella! – se burló el pelirrojo.

-¿Dónde festejan el cumpleaños? –Preguntó Thomas - ¿En _Euphoria_?- Ron negó.

-En la mansión de Tiff, sus padres están de vacaciones. – Dijo Ron.- Hermione me contó que es impresionante esa casa…

-¿Y tu irás? – preguntó Harry, interesado.

-Claro que iré…- dijo Ron y los otros lo envidiaron secretamente- Aquí tengo las entradas…

-¡Dame una! – saltó Troy. Harry se quedó callado, pero también deseaba una entrada, moría por tener una excusa para ver a Ginny.

-¿Crees que Tracy te invitó? – dijo irónicamente Ron y el chico sacudió la cabeza negativamente. – Haces bien. Robé algunas entradas…– le dio una a cada uno.

-No deberías haber robado para darme una entrada – reprobó Harry. Su amigo negó.

-A ti Tracy te invitó –le informó Ron- Me dijo que no olvide de darte la entrada, no sólo porque eres el padre de su sobrino el _"bebix"_ sino porque le salvaste la vida…

-¡Maldito! – le dijo Troy, celoso y Harry rió.

-Es toda tuya, Troy – lo tranquilizó.

-Ginny se enojó con Tracy por haberte invitado – contó Ron y Harry alzó las cejas indignado.- Mientras engullía cereales con mermelada de frutilla… - hizo una seña de tener arcadas. Harry esta vez sonrió tontamente.

-¡Qué asco! – dijo Thomas.- Las embarazadas si que tienen un gusto retorcido… ¿no?

Sus amigos asintieron.

Una media hora más tarde, cuando ya todos sus amigos se habían retirado, el celular de Harry sonó. Era un mensaje de texto de Hermione.

"_Harry, hace unos minutos me fui del departamento de Ginny y me temo que no estaba bien. Ya sabes lo terca y orgullosa que es, nunca te pediría ayuda pero me quedo más tranquila si estás te llegas allí… " _

Harry no lo pensó demasiado: se vistió de inmediato y apareció en la puerta del departamento, preocupado. Tocó el timbre y no salió nadie, haciendo que el terror se apodere de él sin piedad. Entonces hizo un complicado hechizo y la puerta dio un chirrido. El comedor estaba vacío y desordenado. Se sentía un ruido incesante que Harry no sabía de donde venía. La llamó y no obtuvo respuesta. Harry vio una tajadita de luz proveniente de una de las puertas. Asomó la cabeza… Ginny estaba desnuda adentro la enorme bañera, con la cabeza apoyada en el borde. Tenía los ojos cerrados y un brazo inerte colgaba hacia el borde. Los grifos estaban abiertos y emanaban un vapor con olor jabones... y la bañera parecía a punto de rebalsar.

-¡Gin! – exclamó Harry, desesperado. Apagó los grifos y le tomó la cara, acariciándola. Ella entreabrió los ojos.

-¡Que…!-balbuceó aterrada.- ¿Harry? ¿Qué pasó? – su voz era tan débil que él se asustó.

-¡Estabas a punto de ahogarte! – la ignoró él enojado cubriéndola con la toalla.- Carajo, tienes temperatura…

-Creo que… - dijo Ginny tomándose la cabeza, que le dolía horrores- creo que me quedé dormida… no me sentía bien…

-¿Por qué no me llamaste? –dijo Harry.- ¡Para eso te di el teléfono!

-Basta Potter… me late el cerebro…- dijo Ginny tensa.

-Sal de la bañera.

-Estoy mareada, me duele el cuerpo…

-Sal de la bañera Ginevra, quiero revisarte.

-No me verás desnuda.

-Ginny, te he visto cien veces.- _"Sin embargo, no me haría nada mal verte una vez más"_ Ella lo miró amenazante.- Esta bien, está bien, me daré vuelta…- ella se cubrió el cuerpo con la toalla y salió de la bañera. Harry se volteó otra vez y se miraron. Él quiso comerle la boca de un beso pero se contuvo.- Ve a tu cuarto y vístete que quiero revisarte…

Ginny tenía ganas de llorar. Desde que estaba embarazada tenía momentos donde llorar era inevitable. Se fue hacia su cuarto y se vistió rápidamente con su camisón… se sentía horrible, deforme y para colmo Harry la torturaba… ¿quién se creía que era para ser tan dulce? Y luego, así como así, se iba y otra vez la dejaba sola. ¿Por qué la ilusionaba sino iba a quedarse con ella? _"Como va a quedarse conmigo, si soy un tanque…"_ Abrió la cubre camas color lila furioso y se metió en ella sin vestirse.

-Ginny… - Harry entraba al cuarto sin pedir permiso.

-¿A qué viniste?- repuso ella con voz tomada.

-Intento ayudarte- contestó Harry, arrodillándose ante ella.

-No lo haces. Vienes aquí por lástima y luego…- derramó exageradas lágrimas.-… luego te vas…

-Cálmate, ¿quieres? – dijo él mirándola con intensidad.

-Vete de aquí. Tu sólo quieres torturarme y luego dejarme sola otra vez.

-No digas estupideces.

-¡Es la verdad! – gritó ella, sacada. Harry se arrodilló frente a ella y le secó las lágrimas con los dedos. Se la notaba afectada.

-No estás sola. – dijo en un susurro tan dulce que Ginny se estremeció. – Las cosas que se hacen de a dos se terminan de a dos, ¿comprendes?

-Hice lo que pude…- se defendió con debilidad.- Harry, juro que te envié la carta… debes creerme…- sollozó más fuerte. El suspiró y ella sintió una oleada de su inquietante perfume.- Quiero que me perdones…

-No es momento de hablar de nosotros Gin, tienes fiebre.

-Yo quiero hablar – dijo ella.- Necesito que lo hagamos…

-Hablemos- aceptó él para que se calmara – pero no quiero que te alteres… ¿si?... permiso.- intentó destaparla, pero ella se lo impidió.- Tengo que revisarte, Ginny.

-No, no me he puesto nada, aún sigo desnuda…- "Lo hace a propósito", pensó Harry.

-Sólo miraré lo que puedo mirar, el vientre- apaciguó y levantó la toalla, tapándole los senos; cuando vio el vientre desnudo sonrió y ella quiso comérselo a besos.- Me parece que será un varón.

-No puedes saberlo… - dijo en un susurro seductor. Harry la miró y empezó a sentirle el nivel cardíaco al bebé con el estetoscopio. La miraba de reojo, ella estaba tan hermosa con su pelo mojado, sus ojos castaños brillosos por el llanto, si piel con pequeñas gotitas de agua. Aprovechó para deslizar su mano por el vientre que estaba muy tibio, y la sintió temblar… ¿y si mandaba todo al diablo y le decía que quería volver? ¿Era el momento?- Harry… ¿cómo puedes saber que será un varón?

-¿Eh? ¡Ah si! Es sólo intuición, aunque admito que podría equivocarme. Bueno, creo que está todo bien…- dijo.- Ahora descansa… es el calor lo que te está alterando; te daré una poción para dormir tranquila y que baje la fiebre.

-No… - Harry la sacó de su maletín y la entregó.

-Bébela, te hará bien – dijo con voz firme. Ginny la miró. Era de color púrpura, la bebió de un sorbo y se sorprendió…- ¿Qué?

-¡Es riquísima!- exclamó maravillada. Harry hizo una media sonrisa mientras ella la bebía con entusiasmo.- Harry…

-Mmmm…

-¿Me das un beso?

-¿Qué?

-Un beso… - bostezó- El beso de las buenas noches… -bostezó nuevamente, parpadeando. Harry sonrió, negando con la cabeza. Todavía seguía siendo una atrevida y eso le encantaba…

-Duérmete- dijo suavemente. Ginny respiró hondo, como si estuviera relajadísima.

-Me encanta dormir desnuda…- dejó salir y Harry se mordió el labio inferior para contener el impulso de besarla como había pedido.

-Harry, ¿Te vas?- dijo en un ronroneo: estaba surtiendo efecto la poción. Harry le acomodó el pelo y la tapó.

-No me moveré de aquí. Descansa.

-No te creo…

-Me quedaré aquí…

Ginny esbozó una tierna sonrisa; luego le tomó la mano y la apresó entre sus brazos como si fuera un osito de peluche… y se quedó completamente dormida. Harry le acarició el pelo.

-Conque un beso… descarada… - rió.- ¿uno solo? Ni lo sueñes… –acercó su boca a la de ella y la besó de lleno en los labios, apresando el inferior en los suyos. Luego le besó la frente, los cachetes y la nariz…Ginny estaba demasiado dormida para enterarse y su respiración era lenta y relajada, emanaba su característico perfume. Harry la miraba sin parpadear, concentrado en esas facciones que tanto le encantaban.-Te amo tanto, preciosa…- Luego acarició el vientre, hasta quedarse dormido en una incómoda posición.

A la mañana siguiente Ginny despertó con sus amigas al lado. Harry se tuvo que ir al escuadrón y la dejó con Tracy y Tiff.

El día del cumpleaños de Tracy Dumas llegó con demasiada rapidez. La mansión de Tiffany Tilman era lo más parecido a Hogwarts que todos habían visto jamás. Parecía un castillo de cuentos de hadas. Y Tiffany solía aprovecharla en las pocas veces en que su familia deshabitaba para hacer de las suyas. Tenía al menos treinta habitaciones, con lujosos baños, quince living comedor, gimnasio muggle, sala de juegos, sala de maquillaje, peluquería… y cuando Hermione preguntó para qué tanto maquillaje, Tiffany contesto que la señora Tilman (así llamaba a su madre) era una cogotuda insoportable.

En el patio una cancha de Quidditch y otros deportes. La fiesta la harían en el salón principal que tenía una capacidad para trescientas personas. Los elfos domésticos seguían a las chicas a cada lugar donde iban y Ginny se aprovechaba de ellos, pidiéndole cualquier cosa para comer que se le antojara. Hermione protestaba por ser tan aprovechada con ellos, y Tiff no logró calmarla cuando dijo que cuánto más pedían, más felices eran los elfos. Hermione murmuro algo como "repugnante sentido de la obligación" y continuó poniendo las guirnaldas de cumpleaños.

Tracy, a quién no le gustaba festejar los cumpleaños porque recordaba mucho su difunta hermana Tabatha, se emocionó muchísimo con la sorpresa. Sus amigas la fueron a buscar, para que se vista y se cambie en una de las recámaras, con la ropa que le habían comprado. Ella recordaba mucho a Tabatha en el día del cumpleaños, pero se la notaba feliz por la inmensa fiesta que le habían organizado. Aunque se sintió culpable porque todo el dinero lo ponía Tiff, y juró devolverle centavo por centavo. Tiff no le hizo caso y la apremió para que se maquille. Los señores Dumas, supieron de la fiesta y estuvieron presentes…

Cerca de las nueve de la noche empezaron a llegar los invitados. Degustaron todos los platillos que los elfos habían preparado. Hermione, algo culposa, atacó los canapés que eran más ricos que aquellos que habían probado en el bautismo. Ron, probó todas los manjares, pero su víctima fatal fueron los bombones rellenos de jalea. Hermione lo miraba reprobatoriamente mientras engullía.

Harry saludó a Tracy no muy efusivamente y se dedicó a su vaso de jugo de calabaza. (El alcohol le daba arcadas luego de la terrible borrachera en el bar muggle.) Harry y Ron le regalaron un set de maquillaje, que Hermione les ayudó a elegir, ya que éstos no tenían ni la más mínima idea sobre esas cosas. Ben le regaló un reloj que soltaba blasfemias cuando no hacías lo indebido. Llegó un punto en que el reloj gritó tanto que Ginny le rogó que le pusiera en modo off. Era realmente insoportable. Collen Lynch también fue invitado y apenas llegó, le dio con gusto el regalo a su amiga, a quién abrazó fuertemente. El obsequio era una caja de especial cerveza belga, y Tracy soltó un grito de la emoción cuando las abrió, pegándole en la mano insolente de Tiff, que ya estaba dispuesta a robarse una. Ginny, Hermione y Tiff, el atuendo de la noche: un vestido color negro brillante y los zapatos de todos los colores posibles. Hermione la había peinado con un rodete bien alto y mechones que caían al compás de su rubio flequillo, haciendo resaltar sus ojos grises.

Tiffany se vistió también de fiesta, pero esta vez eligió el color uva. Y Ginny, con su enorme vientre, se enfurruñó, y pensaba que todo le quedaba como el culo y le apretaba demasiado. Se decidió por un vestido verde musgo, sin espalda. Por los costados se veía el nacimiento de su vientre. Hermione, que había recuperado por completo su peso, se puso un ajustado vestido azul, gozándole a Ginny, por haberse burlado de ella cuando era una pelota. Los hombres casi todos estaban de smokings. No es que el evento sea de gala, pero la mansión de Tiffany imponía esas ganas de hacer una fiesta pomposa, y nadie se pudo resistir a darse ese lujo.

Eran las diez de la noche y las chicas estaban por cantar algo para animar a los invitados… Ginny no había dudado en participar, cuando leyó la letra de la canción. Cuando estaban por empezar, se sintió un tumulto en la puerta de ingreso. Tracy al escuchar los ruidos, miró nerviosamente a Tiffany.

-Vamos a ver que pasa en la entrada…- propuso ella.

-¡Espero que nada arruine mi fiesta! – dijo Tracy. Ginny y Hermione las acompañaron a la puerta. Allí, Troy y Thomas Blair discutían con los enormes hombres de seguridad.

-¡Estamos invitados! – Decía Thomas indignado- ¡Déjenos pasar!

-No creo que la señorita Tilman esté contenta de verlos –replicó el guarda con voz gruesa.

-¡Ya le dimos nuestra entrada! – objetó Troy.

-¡Si y usted debería…!- vio a las chicas asomadas y se interrumpió. Tiff miró a Tracy como preguntándole.

-Está bien – aceptó Tracy- ¡Pero me arruinas mi fiesta y la pagarás caro Blair! – le advirtió Troy.

-Déjenlos pasar- dijo entonces Tiffany. Luego los frenó en la puerta- No hagan nada que pueda enfurecerme, porque no se salvarán de mí…

-Jamás…- dijo Thomas mirándola a los ojos y quedándose tildado.

-Te prometemos que no haremos nada, Tiff- dijo Troy. – Y con respecto a ti, Dumas, no te molestaré…por cierto…- cohibido, le entregó un paquete. Tracy abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

-¿Para mi?

-¿Eres la cumpleañera, no?

-¿Es una broma de mal gusto? – preguntó ella desconfiada.

-¡No! Estás hermosa. ¡No te enojes!– se atajó Troy viendo la cara que ponía - Bueno, iré con Harry y los muchachos. Luego me dices si te gustó…-le dio un beso en el cachete que la descolocó.- Feliz cumpleaños…- susurró al oído y se fue.

-¡Diablos Blair! – se quejó Tracy colorada y enojada consigo misma – ¡Siempre haces que quiera darte cuarenta y cinco hijos cada vez que te acercas…!

-Te escuché – le dijo Tiff, acercándose.

-Y yo también- Ginny estaba allí. - ¡Ábrelo! – Tracy abrió el paquete cuadrado. Se estremeció: era una cámara de fotos. Ella adoraba las fotos… era fanática de ellas.

-¡Me muero! – se emocionó Ginny.-

-¡Es un sueño! – opinó Tiff. Tracy no podía modular sonido. Tiff le quitó la cámara y con la varita, la apuntó. Enseguida comenzó a fotografiarlas por sí misma. Las chicas posaron una y otra vez. Riendo, abrazadas, sonriendo, Tracy posando sensualmente… Tracy la agarró en el aire y cercioró las fotos.

-Saca fotos hermosas…- dijo en un susurro.

-_Eres una mujer obtusa, Tracy Dumas, deberías confiar en ese chico - _ dijo el reloj.

Sus amigas rieron.

-¡Ben es un genio haciendo regalos! – se maravilló Tiffany admirando aquel inusual reloj. – Ya vengo, iré a contarle lo que dijo ese reloj. - y se alejó.

-¡Estás embobada! – Dijo la pelirroja a Tracy quién seguía mirando las fotos con entusiasmo.- ¿Empezamos a cantar? ¡Muero por tocar ese tema!

-Sí – salió Tracy de su ensimismamiento- ¡Tiffany, ven aquí! Tenemos que empezar… - la llamó.

Ella llegó sonriendo de hablar con Ben. Apuntó al extremo del salón y las cortinas se movieron para dejar ver un escenario con tres micrófonos. Ginny se emocionó, extrañaba mucho hacer shows en Euphoria. Pero se consoló que en pocos meses podía volver a hacerlo, cuando nazca su bebé. Las tres subieron y Tiffany, tomó el micrófono

-Hola a todos…- sonrió.- Antes que nada, un fuerte aplauso para Tracy Dumas, la cumpleañera…- La rubia desfiló brevemente, con sus dotes de estrella. Ginny rió de lo descarada que era. Todos empezaron a cantarle el feliz cumpleaños, mientras algunos de los hombres, le gritaban cosas obscenas.- ¡Ordinarios! – rió Tiff - ¡Feliz cumpleaños amiga! – las tres a se abrazaron- Ahora, vamos a tocar un tema bastante acorde con la ocasión… -sonrió.

-Exacto… - continuó Ginny, riendo- Y por lo que ven, seremos cuatro cantando…- se tocó el vientre.- Les presento a mi bebix…

-¡Mataría por ser el padre, pelirroja! – Gritó uno de los chicos. Harry casi lo iba a golpear, pero Ron lo detuvo a tiempo. Hermione rió compulsivamente.

-Bueno…- retomó el hilo Tiff- Esperamos que disfruten este tema, es nuestro favorito.- miró a Harry y a los hermanos Blair y Ron puso cara desilusionado.- ¡Para ti también es, Ronald! – y el pelirrojo sonrió con orgullo y todos rieron.

-Cuando quieran…- dijo Tracy a los músicos y la melodía empezó a sonar.

Las tres empezaron a cantar.

Rata inmunda

animal rastrero

escoria de la vida

adefesio mal hecho

La sonrisita se borró del rostro de Harry y los hermanos Blair al instante. Ron, en cambio, se echó a reír estruendosamente.

Infrahumano

espectro del infierno

maldita sabandija

cuanto daño me has hecho.

Tracy miró directamente Troy cuando cantó la estrofa. La letra del tema aparecía en una pantalla gigante detrás de las chicas, y la gente empezó a acompañarlas con sus voces. En realidad, solamente el público femenino. Los hombres estaban cruzados de brazos y enfurruñados.

Alimaña

culebra ponsoñosa

deshecho de la vida

te odio y te desprecio

-¡Ídolas! – las felicitó Allison con orgullo, mientras Benjamín luchaba por huir de sus brazos. Ginny levantó el micrófono y cantó con verdadero placer, señalando a Harry con descaro. El se puso rojo, mientras todas las muchachas se dirigían a él y acompañaban a Ginny con el tema. Ron se tapaba la cara, sin poder contener la risa.

Rata de dos patas

te estoy hablando a ti

porque un bicho rastrero

aún siendo el mas maldito

comparado contigo

se queda muy chiquito

Tiffany dio un paso al frente y se encargó de que todos supieran que le hablaba a Thomas Blair. Troy negaba, enojado con la cabeza. Y murmuró algo como "yeguas hijas de puta"

Maldita sanguijuela

maldita cucaracha

que infectas donde picas

que hieres y que matas

Alimaña

culebra ponsoñosa

deshecho de la vida

te odio y te desprecio

Las tres cantaron el estribillo con un ritmo _remixado _y movido y las féminas ya habían empezado a armar una coreografía divertida, mientras gritaban cantando con demasiado fervor. Los hombres, sentados en sus sillas, estaban serios. Las peores caras eran las de Harry, Troy y Thomas. Ben, Collen y Ron, sonreían.

¡Me estás oyendo inútil

hiena del infierno

cuanto te odio y te desprecio!

Maldita sanguijuela

maldita cucaracha

que infectas donde picas

que hieres y que matas

Alimaña

culebra ponsoñosa

deshecho de la vida

te odio y te desprecio

Rata de dos patas

te estoy hablando a ti

porque un bicho rastrero

aun siendo el mas maldito

comparado contigo

se queda muy chiquito.

Los aplausos fueron estruendosos, sumado a los gritos de aliento de las mujeres. Los elfos domésticos miraron la escena, también divertidos. Uno de ellos señalaba a los tres afectados y se burlaba. Ron y Hermione aplaudieron, ante la mirada asesina de Harry. Las chicas bajaron del escenario, tras hacer una pronunciada reverencia. Las mujeres empezaron con cánticos de felicitaciones…

Tracy, Tiff y Ginny se abrazaron, riendo divertidas.

-¡Espectacular! – las felicitó Ben.

-¡Menuda letra! – rió Hermione y miró hacia la mesa- ¡Los chicos van a matarlas!

-Gracias – dijo Ginny- Oh, no les tenemos miedo.

-¡Que se pudran! –exclamó Tiff.

-¡Mira la cara de Potter! – dijo Tracy sin dejar de observarlo.

-Ya vengo, iré a buscar más bombones… -dijo Ginny y miró a Hermione- Antes de que Ronald se coma la bandeja entera…

Llegó a la mesa de los bombones y sólo quedaban dos. Bufó. En eso Collen Lynch se acercó.

-Amigo…- lo saludó Ginny sonriente- ¿Qué te pareció el numerito?

-¡Son unas malditas! – Opinó divertido.- Harry quiere matarte…

-¡Se lo merece! – Rió Ginny- El otro día me dejó durmiendo sola, y se negó a darme un beso…

-Rata de dos patas…- tarareó Collen distraído mirando hacia la multitud y Ginny largó una carcajada.

-¿Qué miras tanto para allá? - le preguntó.

-¿Viste esa chica? – dijo Collen señalando con la mirada. Ginny se dio vuelta.- ¡Disimuladamente, Ginny!

-¿La morocha de pelo corto que habla con ese guapo? - preguntó ella.

-Sí… - dijo Collen disgustado.- No es tan guapo tampoco… - Ginny rió.

-¿Qué pasa con la morocha?

-Es conocida de Tracy… - contó – Hace unos meses me acosté con ella.

-¡Bien por ti! – lo felicitó Ginny y viendo su cara añadió:- ¿¡Tan mala era!

-No es que… - se puso rojo- tuvimos sexo y ella me insistió para seguir y… yo no le di ni la hora…

-Y ahora ella se fue con otro – adivinó Ginny y Collen la miró y asintió- ¡Hombres! ¿Por qué son tan idiotas?

-No lo se… pero me revienta verla con otro y…

-¡Pobrecito! –lo abrazó.- La vi cantando fervorosamente el tema…- rió.- Te lo dedica a ti, seguramente…

-Sí…- dijo Collen disgustado- Me hago el desinteresado pero…

-¡No te preocupes, ya caerá a tus pies! – lo consoló Ginny- Mejor vamos a bailar…

-Ni loco, Victorie pensará que soy el padre de tu bebé…

-¡No seas malo con el bebix, es tu sobrino! – se ofendió Ginny- ¡Además todos saben que el padre es el señor limón! – rieron y comenzaron a bailar. Collen de vez en cuando le hablaba al bebé diciendo idioteces, que hacían reír a Ginny.

Harry miraba seriamente la escena mientras los celos cocinaban cruelmente sus pelotas en un asador. Parpadeaba, cada tanto, dándose un recreo de esa horripilante imagen de Ginny con Collen. Ella era una descarada. ¡Dedicarle un tema tan agresivo!_ ¡Qué espanto, que vergüenza!_, pensó indignado. Creía que el bochorno lo acompañaría de por vida y no dudaba que todo el escuadrón de Aurores estallaría de risa el lunes siguiente. Harry había olvidado que Ginny carecía de límites, pero ella se encargó de recordárselo de una manera no muy sutil que digamos. Collen la abrazó por la cintura… _Maldito seas, Collen_, _deja de tocarla_ le decía su cabeza. _¡Entiende que es mía, ríndete, imbécil! A él no lo llamas 'rata', ¿verdad Ginevra? ¡Me pagarás con creces todo esto!_

-¿Te diviertes, rata de dos patas? – le preguntó Ron con sarcasmo.

-¡No me jodas Ron! – el pelirrojo rió.

-¡Son brillantes esas tres!

-Para hacerme pasar vergüenza, sí que lo son.- gruñó Harry sin dejar de mirar a Ginny y a Collen- Pero eso no es todo… se pone a bailar con Lynch… es una perra.

-¡Potter! – se enojó Ron- ¡Ojo con lo que dices!

-¡Deberías comprenderme y no ponerte de su lado!

-Ella y Lynch son amigos.

-¡Si claro! Mira como le toca el vientre, ¿quién se cree que es?

-Su amigo- repitió Ron bufando.

-Vamos, nadie puede ser amigo de Ginny- dijo Harry carcomido de los celos- Basta con verla para querer…

-¡No sigas, Potter o te mataré! – se envenenó Ron.- ¡Soy su hermano!

-¡Lo siento, pero es la verdad! – dijo Harry sorbiendo más jugo. De repente vio a Tracy, bailando animadamente con un joven. Troy los miraba enfurecido desde el otro lado. Harry lo llamó con la cabeza y el chico llegó hasta él, junto a su hermano.

-Saca a bailar a Tracy, Potter- rogó Troy, desesperado.

-¿Así en bandeja me la entregas? – repuso Harry.

-¡No, tonto, así dejaría de bailar con ese nabo!

-Deberías pensar otra estrategia, hermano.- terció Thomas.

-Algo como ¿qué?

-Celos – contestó Thomas con vehemencia- Has estado persiguiendo a Dumas durante estos meses y no dio resultado… es hora de que ella vea que haces tu vida…

-Eso la enfurecerá – opinó Harry, sin dejar de mirar a Collen y Ginny.

-Lo dice la voz de la experiencia – aportó Ron. Harry no le hizo caso.

-¡Tienen razón! ¡Gracias! – dijo Troy y se fue a sacar a bailar a una de las chicas.

-Me encanta cómo se acuerdan la canción.- señaló Ron- Esas tres le dicen ratas y ustedes piensan en cómo acercarse… ¡patético! – soltó una carcajada.

-Quieres callarte, Ron? – dejó salir Harry, harto de que bromee con él.

-Ya vengo, sanguijuelas- dijo y Thomas le hizo un gesto grosero que él ignoró.- Iré a ver que hace Hermione, seguro empezó a inculcarles todo el verso de la P.E.D.D.O. a los elfos…- se fue sin esperar respuesta.

-¿Y tú? – dijo Thomas a Harry.

-Yo bien, gracias.

-No seas idiota. Te hablo de Ginny… ¿cuándo la vas a ir a buscar?

-No la voy a ir a buscar…- Ginny en ese momento caminaba hacia los baños, dejando a Collen sólo.- Ya vengo…

-¡Ja, ja, ja! – rió Thomas, negando con la cabeza, y miró a su hermano.

Troy bailaba con una muy linda chica, mientras tanto charlaban. Tracy estaba cerca de ellos, bailando con el _idiota_. De repente la rubia giró la cabeza y lo vio y su rostro se transformó al verlo con una chica. Ya no escuchaba ni una palabra de lo que su compañero de baile le decía.

-Voy a buscar un poco de bebida- dijo perdida. Y lo dejó parado en el medio de la pista. Tomó un vaso y observó a Troy y a la chica con sorpresa. _"Diablos Blair, ¡dijiste que no me arruinarías el cumpleaños!"_ Apuró el trago de fernet como para consolarse.

-Deja de mirarlos así –musitó Tiff. – O Blair notará que estás celosa…

-¡Cierra la boca!

-Tracy, deberías admitirlo ya – dijo Tiff seria – Te estás comportando como una inmadura…

-¿Qué? – se incineró la rubia mirándola.

-¿Crees que eres viva con lo que haces? – dijo Tiff.

-No me hables en ese tono, Tilman…

-¡Es lastimoso! – Gritó Tiff exasperada- ¡Te animas a besar a todos los chicos que se te cruzan y no a jugarte por el que realmente te interesa!

-¡Mira quién habla!

-¡No estamos hablando de mí, Dumas! – evadió Tiff con rapidez.

-No entiendes, no entiendes nada… - miró a Troy tristemente. – El jamás me tomaría en serio…

-No lo sabes- susurró Tiff. – Es tu cumpleaños, debería hacer lo que te plazca…

-Hago lo que me plazca…

-Te pareces al antiguo Señor Limón con esa negación…- dijo enojada

-¿Qué pasa aquí? – preguntó Thomas.

-Vete – lo echó automáticamente Tiff

-¡Aplica tus consejos a ti misma! – dijo Tracy a Tiff. Blair no entendía nada.

Acto seguido Tracy se alejó y fue hacia las cocinas. Para su sorpresa, Troy estaba buscando más bebidas. Los elfos domésticos despejaron la zona al verlos.

-Cumpleañera…- la saludó al verla.

-¿Qué haces aquí ratita? – se burló ella destapando la quinta cerveza de la noche.

-Creí que nos llevábamos mejor, pero con la letra de ese tema, veo que me equivoqué… - sonrió.

-Me gustó una parte – dijo Tracy sonriendo - ¿Cómo era? ¡Ah sí! "Maldita sanguijuela,

maldita cucaracha que infectas donde picas que hieres y que matas"

-Yo también te quiero, Dumas- contestó Troy dispuesto a no agredirla.

-No deberías hacer esperar a tu pareja, ella se sentirá sola… – Troy alzó las cejas.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oíste-contestó Tracy con furia– ¡Vete al diablo tú y tu pareja! – él se acercó

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-¡Insistes en arruinarme la fiesta, Blair! – tomó un poco de cerveza. Troy dedujo que estaba ebria.

-¿Qué hice de malo? ¡Ni siquiera te he pedido que salgas conmigo! – repuso anonadado.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

-¡Creí que esa era la única manera de arruinarte el cumpleaños! – dijo el chico.

-¿Te gusta? – le preguntó Tracy. El alcohol causaba estragos y potenciaba su sentido de la sinceridad. Troy sonrió. Por fin esa rubia estaba cayendo.

-¿Hablas de Susan? – Preguntó con verdadero placer, y la rubia entornó los ojos.- Me encanta…

-Siempre tuviste mal gusto, Blair –escupió ella- Es gorda y deforme…- el sonrió

-Tiene unos ojos divinos –afirmó.- Un pelo castaño, lacio y largo… y un culo…

-¡BASTA BLAIR! –dijo Tracy con los ojos brillosos. - ¡PUEDES IRTE A LA MIERDA TÚ Y LA GORDA DE SUSAN! – El largó una carcajada. Ella le tiró la chapita de la cerveza, que él, atajó en el aire y se guardó en el bolsillo.- ¡Córtate la polla con eso, Blair!

-¡Estás celosa!

-¡No!

-Te revienta verme con Susan – afirmó disfrutando sus celos.

-¡Claro que no!

-Entonces ¿por qué me atacas?

-Porque eres repugnante. –dijo enojada- Mi fiesta no es un bar _muggle _como para que tú andes coqueteando con cualquiera…

-¡Es una invitada tuya! – rió Troy levantando las manos.

-Si claro, Blair… deja de franelear con las invitadas…

-Cobarde…

-¿Qué?

-Señorita limón deberíamos decirte… no te animas a admitir tus propios sentimientos… igual que Harry cuando conoció a Ginny… - ella le hizo el gesto grosero.

-Me voy de aquí –El suspiró; no iba a detenerla, no debía.- maldigo la hora en que permití que te dejaran entrar…,¡eres un karma, un bicho rastrero!-dicho esto, intentó caminar pero resbaló un poco y Troy evitó que cayera contra el suelo jalándola del brazo.- Gracias…

Tracy se incorporó y cuando estaba por salir recordó las palabras de Tiffany: _"Es tu cumpleaños, deberías hacer lo que te plazca…"_ cerró los ojos, como si estuviera en una batalla campal. Y entonces se giró y volvió hacia Troy.

-¿Olvidaba algo la señorita celosa? – dijo Troy indiferente.

-Sí, esto- lo besó desenfrenadamente.

Harry disimuló que la cruzaba de casualidad. Esperó que saliera del baño y quince minutos después, ella lo hizo, con el maquillaje corregido y una sonrisa en los labios, acariciando su vientre. Harry la observó fijamente y estaba dispuesto a acercarse, pero ella se encontró con el buen mozo de Peter Perkins.

-Hola Ginny – dijo el mago sonriendo-¿Cómo estás?

-Hola Perkins – saludó ella parpadeando- Bien…

-¡Cada día más grande ese bebé! – comentó. Harry hervía de los celos.- ¡Fue muy divertido el tema que cantaron!

-¿En serio te gustó? – dijo Ginny sonriente- ¡Muchos no piensan lo mismo!

-Los que tienen la conciencia sucia.- puntualizó Perkins.

-¡Tienes razón! – coincidió Ginny- Pero allá ellos, ¿no?

-Así se habla. – Puso una mano en el vientre sin pedir permiso.- ¿Tú qué quieres que sea?

-Varón – contestó Ginny algo incómoda y retirándole la mano. A Harry le produjo un calorcito agradable en el pecho ver que ella lo rechazaba.

-¡Lo será! – dijo Perkins alegremente- ¿Quieres venir a tomar algo conmigo?

-No…- contestó Ginny y Harry festejó internamente- Lo siento, pero…

-Está bien – aceptó Perkins – yo sólo invitaba como amigos… -se apresuró a aclarar. –Hasta luego…

"_Ya te daré yo amigos, Perkins!",_ pensó Harry. Perkins se fue hacia el baño de hombres y Ginny hacia las mesas nuevamente. Harry, apropósito hizo que se la chocaba en medio del camino. Ginny se agarró de él y la piel se le electrizó.

-¡Potter! – Se quejó Ginny.- ¡Ten más cuidado!

-¿Estás enojada?

-No, déjame en paz.

-¿A que jugabas cantando semejante canción? – Lo cierto era que Harry estaba menos enojado por el tema "Rata de dos patas", que por su indiferencia. Ginny comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

-¡Fue espectacular, todos lo dijeron! – exclamó divertida.

-¡Si claro! ¡Me hiciste quedar como…!

-¿Una rata? – rió – Es lo que eres, Potter…

-¡Siempre tan educada tú!

-No te estreses Harrix, era una broma… -le puso una mano en el hombro y el miró su mano. Ella instintivamente la sacó.

-Seré el hazmerreír de todo el escuadrón…

-¡Bien por ti! Hasta luego…

-Espera… ¿cómo está mi hijo? – la detuvo Harry, algo desesperado.

-Bien…- dijo ella- Aunque a mi duelen un poco los pies…

-Deberías sentarte.

-Quiero bailar…

-¿Te gusto mucho bailar, Ginny? – dijo ácidamente. Ginny resopló.- Te escuché hablando con Perkins…

-¿Qué?

-No te hagas la tonta.- dijo Harry sin poder controlar sus celos.

-¿Qué quieres exactamente Potter?

-¿Por qué me contestas de ese modo?– contestó él con otra pregunta.

-Porque me cansé que hagas el papel de ofendido. – le dijo Ginny seria.

-Después del tema que me dedicaste, ¿qué esperas?

-¿De ti? Nada. Ya no espero nada.- suspiró.- Igualmente, gracias por las cosas que me mandaste. No te agradecí cuando estuviste en el departamento y luego te fuiste.- recalcó esas últimas palabras con rencor.

-Son para mi hijo, no para ti – le contestó con fiereza.

-Claro… - aceptó Ginny, fríamente.- Me voy a sentar, el bebix está algo inquieto…

-¿Qué tiene? – dijo Harry y le tocó el vientre. Ella miró su mano y no la retiró.

-Lo de siempre. Cada vez que apareces empieza a moverse y no me deja en paz…- Harry no podía contestar; Ginny si que sabía cómo ablandarlo.

-Será porque soy el padre.- dijo, con todo lo duro que pudo llegar a ser.

-No, no es por eso – contradijo Ginny. En eso, un par de mujeres pasaron y lo miraron risueñas, el les devolvió la sonrisa por cortesía. – Me alegro por tu éxito… - comenzó a caminar hacia el jardín. Harry la siguió… era una noche templada y estrellada.

-¿De qué me hablas? – le dijo él deteniéndola. Ella se dio vuelta bruscamente.

-¡Ya sabes de qué te hablo! – gritó.

-¡No, no lo sé!

-¡Te haces la víctima porque no te dije de mi hijo! – Explotó Ginny alteradísima- ¿Y tú que has hecho en estos tres meses? ¡Revolcarte con putas!

-¡Estas loca! ¡Yo no me he revolcado con nadie!

-¡Si, claro! – Dijo Ginny con sorna- ¡Y yo soy Newt Scamender!

-¿Estás celosa? – sonrió Harry.

-Si, ¿y qué? - Harry se acercó a ella hasta rozar los labios con los suyos.

-¿Crees que alguna de ellas significan algo para mí?

-No lo sé, te acuestas con ellas… - ella lo alejó o no se iba a resistir más.

-¡Ya no!

-¿Desde cuándo? ¿Desde ayer? –dijo Ginny con amargura.

-¿Qué dices?

-¿Sabes cuál es la diferencia entre nosotros dos? - Harry negó.- Mientras tú dejabas de ser un señor limón, para hacerte el sex symbol con las mujeres…

-¿Señor Limón, sex symbol, rata de dos patas? ¿Con qué más me vas a insultar esta noche, Ginevra?

-¡Para tu información mientras tú la pasabas bomba Potter, yo sufrí muchísimo!

-¿QUÉ? – Gritó Harry.- ¿Insinúas que yo no he sufrido? ¡Eres el colmo! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cínica?

-¿CINICA YO? – Gritó Ginny furiosa- ¡Tu me has quitado mi trabajo en el Escuadrón!

-¡Tu me ocultaste que eras Auror y por si fuera poco, me privaste de saber de mi hijo! ¡Y ahora me cantas que soy una rata frente a trescientas personas!

-¡Me dijiste que no querías hijos! ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?

-¡Te dije que quiero saber siempre la verdad! ¡Odio que me mientas!

-¡Tu también me lastimaste! ¡Insinuaste que me gustaba que Malfoy me presione para follar! – algunos invitados soltaron indignadas onomatopeyas.

-¡Jugaste un apuesta con tus amigas! – dijo Harry intentando recordar todo lo que quería reprocharle para no olvidarse de nada.- Además, ¿Te olvidas las locuras que yo tuve que soportar? Primero tus admiradores, luego que bailes desnuda en Euphoria… y para colmo que Malfoy venga a reírse de mí…

-¡Malfoy te mintió, idiota! – dijo Ginny exasperada y Harry, al verla tan alterada, se arrepintió de haber iniciado la discusión.- ¡Y tu le creíste! ¡Encima te atreves a negar que estuviste con Marlene en el bautismo de Benjamín!

-Basta Ginny, yo no estuve con Marlene… ¡cálmate!

-¡NO ME CALMO NADA!

-¡NO ME GRITES! – Harry se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos.

-¿NO TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE…?

-¿DE QUE ME TENGO QUE DAR CUENTA? ¿QUE AHORA LE COQUETEAS A LYNCH Y A PERKINS?- Ginny le pegó una cachetada.

-¡Nunca más vuelvas a hablarme Harry Potter! – le gritó alterada, sintiendo cómo su vientre se endurecía.

-¡Ni tu a mí!

-¡Eres un…! Ouch! – se retorció Ginny dolida.

-¡Ginny! –Se preocupó Harry enseguida ayudando a sostenerla- ¡Dios, no debimos discutir!

-Me dio un tirón en… - Ginny parecía muy asustada y tenía los ojos llorosos.

-Ven… -El se sentó en uno de esos banquitos del jardín y la sentó arriba de él.- Tranquila…

-Harry, tengo miedo… me duele…– Farfulló asustada y sin darse cuenta pasó una mano alrededor de su cuello. Harry le acarició el pelo, ella respiraba entrecortado… -ay!

-Tranquila…no te esfuerces… no es nada. – Le tocó el vientre estaba endurecido firmemente.- Respira hondo, Ginny, respira hondo, … mírame –Ginny lo miró, asintiendo- Bien, eso es. Fue sólo un mal momento… - El le sopló la cara para darle aire. Ella aspiró su perfume y se relajaba.- Calma… inhala, exhala… -Harry no dejaba de acariciarle la panza - Muy bien, así es…debes calmarte ¿si? –ella asintió.- De nuevo… inhala, exhala…- pero ella se quedaba estática por el efecto hipnotizador de sus ojos verdes.- Ginny, te estoy diciendo que respires hondo y pareces una estatua, me asustas… - Ella hizo una media sonrisa y Harry sonrió abiertamente-¿Estás mejor?

-Si…Dame un beso.

-¿Qué?

-Es por tu hijo. – aclaró Ginny.

-¿Qué dices?

-No quieres que discutamos, ¿no?– Harry negó- Entonces no me hagas poner nerviosa, si te niegas les puede hacer mal al bebé. Dame un beso…- Harry no pudo evitarlo y rió.

-¡Estás loca!

Ginny lo besó. Harry no la separó sino que intensificó el beso para hacerlo más dulce, más efectivo, más intenso y más eufórico.

* * *

**Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que siguen este fic, que ponen la historia en favoritos, en alertas y sobre todo gracias a la gente que deja reviews. La historia está en los favoritos de más de 100 personas, y es realmente frustrante cuando solo 10 dejan reviews. No sé si todas esas personas leen, probablemente no sean tantas. Pero las que si lo hacen los invito cordialmente a dejar un comentario para por lo menos saber si les gusta... Los que escriben saben de qué les hablo, si leen y no dicen nada siento como que no tiene sentido y es horrible, uno se desanima a la hora de escribir... es lo único que pido para seguir escribiendo, nada más...además, contesto todos los reviews que estan loggeados. Sobra decir que soy open mind, y acepto todo tipo de críticas constructivas.. de eso se aprende, por eso los necesito.  
**

**Ahora si, sobre la historia... el proximo capitulo también es largo, pero no estoy segura de la trama, asi que puede que tarde más en ponerlo, porque le voy a hacer unos cambios...**

**Sin nada más que agregar espero ansiosa sus comentarios y opiniones.**

**Gracias por leer.  
**

**Joanne  
**


	21. Algunos errores son deliciosos

**Hola gente! Acá vengo a traerles el penúltimo capítulo de este fic y como los tengo acostumbrados, es largo... ¡Queda muy poco para el final! Por eso quiero agradecerles a TODOS los que me acompañaron con sus reviews a lo largo de esta historia... Gracias por los comentarios en el capitulo anterior, sinceramente me alegro de que se hayan animado, si ustedes no leyeran y no comentaran yo no podría escribir por eso todo esto es obra de ustedes más que mía. por eso GRACIAS!  
**

**Agradezco especialemente a Bita y Natty, por leerme sobre todo! Ustedes dos si que me hacen reír! Gracias por leerme y sacarme informacion sobre las historias mientras chateamos! soy más fácil para dar spoliers que Romilda Vane con Harry en el sexto libro! jajajajaja! Las aprecio!**

**Supongo que este capítulo es el más esperado... que lo disfruten todos! **

* * *

**Capitulo 20**

**Algunos errores son deliciosos**

_Y un día después de la tormenta_

_Cuando menos piensas sale el sol_

_De tanto sumar pierdes la cuenta_

_Porque uno y uno no siempre son dos_

_Cuando menos piensas sale el sol._

Se besaban con una urgencia casi mortal. La mente de Harry iba a toda velocidad mientras saboreaba impunemente sus labios, que eran adictivos, dulces, eufóricos, uno llevaba al otro...

-¡Harry, Ginny!- los sorprendió Ben.- ¡Al fin volvieron!

Ellos dos lo miraron.

-No volvimos.- aclaró Ginny y se puso de pie. A Harry se le estrujó el corazón. Ben frunció el entrecejo sin entender nada.- Yo sólo le estaba pidiendo un beso para relajarme un poco, porque Potter me provocó una contracción…- Harry enrojeció.

-No fue así, Benicio.- le dijo Harry al dueño de Euphoria, serio.

-Está bien, está bien. – apaciguó Ben- Pero no me hagas poner mal a mi sobrinita postiza.-la abrazó. Harry se levantó.

-¿Dónde están los demás?- quiso saber Ginny.

-Ni idea. Tiff y Tracy haciendo de las suyas…

-Bien…Me voy al baño.- dijo Ginny sin mirar a Harry.

-Te acompaño, Ginnix. – se ofreció Ben.

Harry se quedó parada mirando cómo se iban y con una extraña sensación en el pecho.

Dentro del salón, la gente seguía bailando y cantando. Ya todos estaban muy borrachos a esa altura. Tiff miró su reloj, mareada. Eran las cinco de la madrugada. En eso, vio a acercarse a Ron y Hermione que discutían enérgicamente.

-¡No le hablaba sensualmente, Ronald! ¡No digas estupideces! – decía Hermione harta.

-¡Ah no! –saltó un indignado Ron. - ¡Te miraba las tetas!

-¡Todos los hombres lo hacen! – naturalizó Hermione.

-¡El cocinero lo hacía abiertamente y adelante mío! – objetó Ron con el rostro rojo como su pelo.

-¡Has tomado demasiado, Ronald!

-Y tu, coqueta, no dejabas de relamerte… ¡que vergüenza!

-¿Qué estás queriendo decir? - dijo Hermione con la mirada corrosiva.

-¿Quieren calmarse? – intervino Tiff buscando a Thomas en la multitud.

-El cocinero se relame con los pechos de mi mujer enfrente de MIS narices.. ¿y yo debo callarme la boca? – Ron miró a Tiff buscando apoyo- Tilman, ¿que opinas tú de esto?

-Que cualquier hombre heterosexual le miraría las tetas a tu mujer – guiñó un ojo a Hermione y ésta sonrió.- Son enormes.

-¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! Siempre tan generosa tú… – chilló Ron. Ambas se echaron a reír. El pelirrojo se fue enfurruñado.

-¡Está loco! – dijo Tiff. Hermione puso una cara preocupada mirando a Ron mientras éste se alejaba.

-Lo voy a buscar… - la miró reprobatoriamente- diablos, tienes un terrible olor a alcohol…

-¡Arrastrada! Y si, me tomé hasta el agua de los floreros…

-¡No lo puedo controlar! – confesó Hermione. – Ronald me puede desde los once años…- Tiff suspiró

-Yo tampoco puedo evitar ponerme ebria. Es como un don. – rieron.

Hermione se alejó resueltamente y Tiff caminó hacia uno los lujosos baños, sonriendo divertida. Entró y cuando cerró la puerta gritó con fuerza. Quién estaba allí le tapó la boca con la mano.

-¡No grites Tilman! – espetó. Tiffany se soltó.

-¿Qué mierda haces aquí? ¿Me querías ver orinar? – Thomas negó

-Estaba esperándote – dijo.

-¿Para qué?

-Para besarte… -Tiff se dio cuenta que estaba tan ebrio como ella.

-¡Ni disfrutar de una borrachera en paz se puede!

-¡¿No me digas que estás borracha? – rió Thomas y empezaron a reírse estruendosamente.

-Si, Blair…- más carcajadas injustificadas…hasta que se sobaron la panza.

-Estás loca, Tiffany…

-Me encanta estarlo – dijo Tiff apoyándose en la pared.

-Mañana me arrepentiré de esto… - aseguró Thomas y dio un largo trago de cerveza.

-¿De qué?

-De estar besando a Tiffany Tilman en el baño de su casa…

-¡No la estás besando!

-¡Oh me hiciste acordar! – Acercó su boca – De mi deber…-le dio un corto beso y se alejaba hacia la puerta… dejándola obnubilada.

-¡Thomas! – lo llamó ella.

-¿Qué?

-¿Dónde vas?

-A besarme con otras…- el muchacho sonrió disfrutando su indignación.

-¿Te gustan los bichitos? – se burló Tiff con una mueca cínica.

-Y… me gustas tú – Tiff le tiró su lata vacía y le dio en la frente, haciéndole daño.- ¡Maldita yegua!

-¡Eso es para que aprendas a respetarme, Blair! – gritó enardecida.

-¿Respeto? ¿En serio sabes lo que es el respeto tú? – dijo Thomas indignado- Desde que dejamos de vernos, no paras de pasearte delante de mío con tipos…¡ahora te la aguantas!

-¿Y tú? ¡Bailaste con todas, sólo se salvaron mis amigas! – Tiff se había acercado demasiado a él.

-A ver Tilman, ¿con cuántos te acostaste desde que no nos vemos? – le preguntó Thomas agarrándola del brazo violencia.

-¡Suéltame Blair! – dijo ella, asustada. Thomas parecía desencajado. La conversación ya no era en broma, ni divertida.

-¡Contéstame, maldita! – la apuró. Ella sonrió amargamente, mientras sentía dormírsele el brazo a causa de su opresión.

-Con cuatro o cinco, ¿por? ¿Debo pedirte permiso a ti?– le contestó con descaro Tiff.

-¡ERES UNA PUTA! -Thomas la empujó violentamente contra la puerta y ella, cayó al piso y se golpeó la cabeza contra el filoso marco. Tiff gritó de dolor.- ¡NO! – se arrodilló ante ella.

-¡No me toques, Blair! ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te has vuelto loco? – Sollozó Tiffany asustada- ¡Aléjate de mi! Eres…- le dio un puñetazo en el pecho que no logró hacerle daño, pero él, como respuesta la abrazó. Estaba asustado y pálido.

-Lo siento, hermosa, lo siento, perdóname…- cerró los ojos en señal de impotencia y arrepentimiento.- Me descontrolé, no quise… - ella se dejó abrazar. Ella levantó la vista… y el sin dudarlo, le tomó la cara y la besó. Comenzaron a dejarse llevar, sin poder resistirse. El alcohol que nublaba el juicio de ambos jóvenes. La cuestión fue que cayeron en la bañera e hicieron el amor desaforadamente… Thomas giró los grifos dorados y se mojaron todos. Cuando estaban abrazados y relajados por las espumas del baño, él rompió el silencio.

-Perdón – susurró con culpa- No quise lastimarte, Tiff.

-Ya está – dijo ella- Júrame que jamás volverás a hacerlo…

-Te lo juro…me siento horrible.- dijo Thomas angustiado.- Jamás me había descontrolado así…

-Lo sé…- lo abrazó Tiff.

-Tiff…

-¿mmmm?

-¿Quieres ser mi novia? – ella lo miró sorprendida - ¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo?

-No…

-¿Qué me dices?

-Que te mentí. No me he acostado con nadie más luego de que tu y yo…

-¿En serio?

-Sí…- confirmó ella y le dio un beso.- Creo que podríamos ser una especie de novios, ¿no?

-Me encanta.- Thomas la abrazó. – Pero será mejor que salgamos de aquí, porque me estoy cagando de frío… - ella rió.

-Yo estoy arrugada… - dijo Tiff mirándose las manos

-¡PUEDEN DESOCUPAR EL BAÑO! – Gritó una voz desde la puerta.- ¡ESTÁN TODOS OCUPADOS Y QUEREMOS ORINAR!

Tiff y Thomas rieron por lo bajo mientras se secaban.

-¡ES CIERTO, NOS TOMAMOS HASTA EL AGUA DE LOS CHARCOS! – Decía otra voz femenina.

-¡SEGURAMENTE ESTÁN FOLLANDO! – dijo otra de las voces y los aludidos dejaron de sonreír.- ¡VI A TIFF ENTRAR AQUÍ! – Se escucharon risas.

-¡NO ME HAGAN REÍR, QUE ME ORINO! – gimió otro.

-¡Desaparezcamos de aquí! – Apremió Tiff, saliendo de la ducha.

-¡Ya saben que somos nosotros, a mi también me vieron entrar! – exclamó Thomas preocupado.

-¡No importa! ¡Apúrate o seremos el hazmerreír de la fiesta!

-¿Quieres que te seque, morocha? – dijo seductoramente Thomas y ambos rieron.

00

Las repercusiones de la fiesta no se hicieron esperar y fueron nefastas. Resulta que habían acudido varios periodistas y reporteros de Corazón de Bruja y El Profeta, con cámaras y vuela plumas para anotar los detalles de cualquier digna de se transformadas en un caudal chismes sobre la vida de El Salvador y sus amigos. Fue así que a la semana siguiente, Corazón de Bruja publicó una nota en donde detallaba todos y cada uno de los sucesos más escandalosos del cumpleaños de Tracy. Todos habían sido víctimas de ese artículo que detallaba cómo la Veela ninfómana, ya conocida como Tracy Dumas, besaba al no tan gay de Troy Blair. El artículo aclaraba que Troy y Tracy habían subido a una de las habitaciones de la mansión Tilman para tener sexo desenfrenado. En otro párrafo, contaba detalladamente la discusión entre Harry Potter y Ginevra Weasley, echándose en cara un sin número de reproches y luego besándose apasionadamente. Y cómo Tiffany Tilman y Thomas Blair ebrios, hicieron el amor en el baño de mujeres. Y el efecto viril que las inmensas tetas de Hermione Granger provocaron en el cocinero y una escena de celos por parte de su esposo, Ronald Weasley.

Ni hablar del tema que cantó el trío diabólico: Rata de dos patas. Los títulos incluían la palabra "rata" en Corazón de Bruja como la primera plana de El Profeta, con foto de las cuatro parejas, besándose con pasión. Hermione y Ron, habían caído esta vez, y ya no se burlaban de Harry como antes. Ellos se veían tan afectados como él, y eso fue la única cosa positiva que Harry le encontró a la intromisión en el evento de la prensa. Tomó Corazón de Bruja y no pudo evitar leerla…

_SECCIÓN "EL ELEGIDO & COMPAÑÍA"_

_¿EL ELEGIDO ES UNA RATA DE DOS PATAS?_

_De horribles y sensuales roedores_

_Así llamó Ginevra Molly Weasley (21) a nuestro querido Salvador, Harry James (22). Fue en la fiesta de cumpleaños de su amiga Tracy Dumas también conocida como la Veela Ninfómana (22), escritora de este medio. El altercado terminó a los besos entre ambos. Y no fue el único escándalo que se aconteció en el evento. _

_La fiesta tuvo lugar el pasado primero de julio en la mansión de Tiffany Tilman._

_¡Lee esta nota y entérate de todo!_

_El cumpleaños de Tracy Dumas, una de las mejores amigas de Ginevra, se desenvolvió en medio de jugosos sucesos. El primero de todos ellos fue cuando Ginevra, junto a sus dos compinches, ("El Trío diabólico de Euphoria"), cantaron un tema para nada tierno al público presente. El estribillo, rezaba _"Rata de dos patas, te estoy hablando a ti, porque un bicho rastrero aún siendo el más chiquito, comparado contigo, se queda muy chiquito"._ ¿Polémico verdad? Nuestros periodistas confirmaron que ellas se lo cantaban a tres personas en especial, respectivamente. Harry James Potter (22) y los hermanos Blair: Troy (22) y Thomas (20). ¡Ellos estaban indignados! Pero a la mayoría la canción les resultó divertida, sobre todo a las mujeres que unieron sus voces para cantarle a todas las pequeñas ratas que tienen en su vida. _"Porque todas las mujeres escondemos en el placard una rata"_, '__ratifico'__ Tiffany Tilman (22), dueña de la mansión donde se realizó el evento. El Sexy Cicatrizado y los comestibles hermanos Blair no tardaron en reclamarles y pedirles explicaciones a esas tres descaradas. _"Si ellos son ratas, que quedará para los que somos feos_", opinó un chico del público. Tiene razón, esos tres son carnes de cañón, aunque tal vez sí sean unas ratas con las mujeres… (Lo siento chicos, su prontuario no los favorece)._

_Quienes ayudaron a destruir los Horrocruxes de Lord Voldermort no están afuera de estos sucesos que tienen tanto de vergonzoso como de divertido... Ronald Weasley (23) no dudó en montar una escena de celos a su novia, la bellísima Hermione Jane Granger (23), por portar un escote provocador y sensual, que deslumbró al cocinero de mansión. Tanta fue la lujuria de ese gordo cocinero que llegó al punto de querer desnudarse delante de ella para hacer… bueno, lo dejo en su imaginación. El gordo cocinero, halagó las_ bubies_ de Hermione y su novio pelirrojo se puso del color de su pelo. No dudó en soltarle varias blasfemias e insultarlo vulgarmente, alegando que ese manjar era sólo de él. Hermione, avergonzada, huyó de las cocinas, no sin antes llamar idiota a su esposo, con vehemencia._

_Por otra parte informamos a la comunidad femenina que La Veela Ninfómana estaba absolutamente equivocada afirmando la homosexualidad de Troy Blair. Ella misma se encargó de desmentir la 'acusación', cuando la se la fotografió besando al susodicho con extrema pasión, en la cocina de la enorme Mansión Tilman. Según las malas lenguas, La Veela ha estado siempre enamorada de Troy Blair y como él nunca le hizo caso, publicó esa nota para vengarse. ¡Además de ninfómana, es resentida! Muy buena jugada, pero deberías haberte ocultado de los paparazzi, querida Veela…Eso no es todo: testigos oculares, aseguran que los vieron subir a una de las habitaciones y allí tuvieron sexo desenfrenado. ¡Te envidamos Veela! Qué bueno que le quitaste lo Gay a ese hermoso ejemplar… Ahora que te subiste al hipogrifo, deberías aprovecharlo…_

_A propósito del sexo desenfrenado con Blair, Tiffany Tilman, es otra experta. Por sino lo recuerdan tiempo atrás ella salió con Thomas Blair. Es que a Tiff le encantan los menores, suelen decirle "La abusadora". En un importante estado de ebriedad, Tiffany y Thomas se batieron a duelo en uno de los sanitarios, que incluía un en enorme jacuzzi; parece ser que Thomas se puso bastante violento y luego se arrepintió. Tiff, enamorada, accedió a sus besos y caricias, y luego hicieron el amor dentro del jacuzzi. ¡Mientras tanto, muchas mujeres contenían la orina y se quejaban por la ocupación del baño! ¡Qué barbaridad! ¿Podrían haber ido a un hotel de paso no?_

_Harry y Ginny, como los llaman sus amigos, discutieron en el jardín de la mansión haciéndose jugosos reclamos. El sexy Elegido la increpó duramente por haberle ocultado el embarazo. En Corazón de Bruja pensamos que tiene razón. ¡Nosotros teníamos todo el derecho de saber que el soltero más codiciado iba a ser padre! Por otra parte, ella le reclamó que se hace el Sex Symbol. Desde aquí le avisamos a Ginevra que Harry es un símbolo sexual, aunque a ella le pese. Una mujer con dos dedos frente podría confirmar con sólo ver su trasero. Por lo visto Ginevra no estaba tan enojada con él, ya que, exigió al El elegido que le de un beso urgentemente… ¿quién quisiera ser ella, verdad? En la siguiente foto, se muestra con claridad cómo ella lo cohíbe con un tierno beso en los labios. Nuestro dulce señor limón, se vio acorralado y…_

Ginny no siguió leyendo para no estallar de la bronca. _¡Malditas babosas arrastradas! _Pensó. _Siempre están de parte de él… _A pesar de su indignación, también se sentía avergonzada por la nota que escribieron, y le preguntó a Tracy cómo sus compañeros de trabajo pudieron hacerle algo así a ella también. Sin embargo a la rubia no le sorprendía, Corazón de Bruja aclaró en la letra chica de su contrato que en el caso de que cualquier empleado se vuelva "interesante" tenía todo el derecho a lucrar con la vida privada de la persona en cuestión. Ginny no podía creer lo descarados que eran los dueños de esa revista amarillista, pero se tranquilizó, ya que nadie de sus amigos se había salvado. Sólo Collen, que no llamaba tanto la atención porque no era muy amigo de "El elegido".

Ginny estaba triste por la discusión con Harry. El había dicho que no la amaba, y eso le dio a entender que no había más que hacer. Tiff dormía en el sillón, pero Ginny no estaba segura de que realmente estuviera dormida. Pensó que sólo lo hacía para que no le hablaran… Miró a Tracy, quién permanecía muy callada mientras revolvía la cena. Ambas estaban tristes y eso se notaba en la tensión del ambiente.

-Tracy…- la llamó

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué te ocurre? – ella suspiró preocupada.

-Nada.-evadió la rubia- ¿Y a ti que ocurre?

-Mañana llegan mis padres.- dijo Ginny inventando una excusa.

-Eso explica tu cara – dijo con sarcasmo Tracy, sin sonreír.

-¿Qué te pasa a ti?

-Me acosté con Troy. ¿Te parece poco?

-Lo leí – cuchicheó su amiga para nada sorprendida.

-Sí, lo sé. Revista de porquería. – dijo en un lamento- Nunca debí trabajar para ellos…

-¿Dejarás el empleo?

-Ni loca. La paga es demasiado buena; pero son unos malditos metidos…

-Ya sabes, nadie se salva- la consoló Ginny- Peor es lo mío, prácticamente aseguran que violé a Potter… ¿has escuchado algo más ridículo?

-Eso no es nada… - dijo Tracy tristemente- En mi caso, ya no puedo volver atrás…

-¿Por qué querrías hacerlo?

-Me ha gustado demasiado… tu sabes…– confesó Tracy. Ginny sonrió.- No te rías, es un horror lo que estoy viviendo…

-¿Por qué?

-Tengo los gemidos de Blair en mi cabeza… - se consternó Tracy sin mirarla y Ginny rió.- No te burles, es una pesadilla; no puedo concentrarme en nada. Maldita sea, hasta recuerdo cómo me miraba cuándo… - se frenó sin poder continuar.

-¿Mientras follaban? – Tracy asintió.- Es normal… me pasa lo mismo con Potter…- torció los ojos. – Dicen que suele pasar cuando estás enamo…

-¡No pronuncies esa palabra! – se soliviantó Tracy haciendo una cruz con los dedos pulgares.

-Deberías asumirlo.- aconsejó Ginny.

-No… sería peor…

-Aunque te niegues, siempre te gana. Es como intentar detener el tiempo, jamás vas poder lograrlo.- Tracy no dijo nada.- Eso es el amor. – Continuó Ginny con cierto resentimiento.- Lo que todos buscamos, un caos, un puto caos que nos gusta. ¿Cómo puede gustarnos? Intentas huir para preservarte, pero te sigue a todas partes. El amor es lo incontrolable... Y al mismo tiempo lo deseas porque te hace sentir viva… -Tracy asintió melancólicamente.- Pero también necesitas resistirlo… piensas que es más seguro no depender emocionalmente de un espécimen tan intermitente como un hombre porque sabes bien que si te dejas llevar, ¡no hay retorno alguno! ¡Te tendrá en un puño!- Ginny hizo un movimiento de impotencia con la mano- Y en el momento que te tiene a su merced… ¡se va todo a la mismísima mierda! Y seguimos luchando contra la corriente… aunque sepas que ese desgraciado no es para ti… lo ves y solamente quieres hacerle el amor (maldita sea, me odio)… quieres besarlo, cuidarlo, que sea tuyo... En definitiva, es una cursi mierda… una mierda que nos gusta.

Tracy la miró fijo. Recordó a Harry definir el amor de la misma manera cuando lo escuchó hablar sólo en el camarín de Ginny hacía meses. Sonrió. Él también había calificado como una mierda lo que sentía por ella… una mierda que le gustaba mucho sentir. ¿Sería por eso que Harry y Ginny estaban tan enamorados? Nunca había visto una pareja como ellos, parecían salidos de un libro o de una película de amor.

-Tracy, deja de tildarte – se exasperó Ginny ante su silencio - ¿En qué piensas?

-Que tu monólogo ha sido increíble. Eres igual a Potter. – Contestó por fin la rubia.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por nada… -mintió Tracy.- Creo que tienes mucha razón pero te cabe mucho…

-… el melodrama… ¿no? - sonrieron.

-Es verdad, te encanta – vociferó Tiff con voz ronca, sin abrir los ojos.

-Menos mal que estabas dormida…- replicó Ginny. Tiff sonrió y entreabrió los ojos.

-Creo que somos un poco resentidas – afirmó Tracy con pesar.

-¿Un poco? – dijo Ginny y luego rieron. Tiff se levantó. – No tuvimos mucha suerte…

-Tú si.- dijo Tracy convencida- En mi caso, he cometido el error más grande del mundo en mi fiesta de cumpleaños. Cavé mi propia fosa…

-Estupidez que siempre quisiste cometer. – Recordó Ginny- Troy te gustó desde que tenías once años.

-Harry a ti también – Ginny lo reconoció con un movimiento afirmativo- Pero él nunca me ha hecho caso; yo no soy tú.

-Le gustas a Troy –terció Tiffany - Y no sólo eso, él te quiere. He visto como te mira…

-¡Estás loca!

-En serio, Dumas, te lo digo de verdad.- Tiff le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Tiene razón. – dijo Ginny.

-Yo…- Tracy respiró hondo, con angustia- Nunca había sentido algo así al acostarme con alguien…- tragó- yo nunca había hecho el amor…- la miró y se le aguaron los ojos. A Tiffany no se le ocurrió burlarse, sino que le dedicó una tierna mirada. La pelirroja sonrió.

-Es muy tierno lo que dices. –dijo- Pero creo que valdría la pena que se lo digas a Blair. Y tú – miró a Tiff – a su hermano menor…

-Estoy nuevamente con Thomas…. –le recordó. Sus amigas no se sorprendieron- Pero no le diré que lo quiero…- se puso roja.- Que lo haga él primero… somos amigos con derechos…

-Amigos con derecho… -repitió Ginny con una mezcla de nostalgia y tristeza.

-Troy se burlaría de mí – dijo Tracy.- Imagino su cara cínica y de suficiencia si llego a decirle semejante locura - sus amigas negaron con la cabeza- Es así, ya está, cumplió su objetivo: acostarse conmigo, como con todas las demás. Ahora, se dedicará a torturarme.

-¡No es así! – dijo Ginny angustiada. -¡Peor estoy yo! ¡Sola con mi hijo!

-¿Eh? – se espantó Tiff.

-¡Qué dices! ¡Si Potter se hará cargo de él!

-Si, pero no de mi… -sonrieron y luego a Ginny se le borró la sonrisa.- El ya no me ama…- Tracy se echó a reír.- No te burles, estoy destruida… - dos lágrimas cayeron- debí haberme dado cuenta que nunca me quiso…

-¿Qué te fumaste?- rió Tiff dándole un pañuelo.

-Es así, no me da ni la hora.

-Está herido porque no le dijiste sobre el bebix. – Intercedió Tracy- ¿No te das cuenta cómo lo quiere? Cada vez que te mira el vientre, se pone como un idiota. Está loco por ti y por el bebé…

-¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Ginny. Tiff rió sin decir nada.

-Ginny… – dijo Tracy armándose de paciencia- si analizas bien la situación te darás cuenta que estás equivocada. Primero – enumeró con un dedo- Harrix no permite que seas Auror… lo que significa que si te pasara algo, se cortaría las pelotas.- ambas sonrieron- Segundo, te hace reclamos a causa de tu amistad con Lynch…

-Es egoísta…

-Y tercero, te ama… –la ignoró Tracy.- pero es muy cobarde para decírtelo… quiere causarte daño, aunque me atrevo a decir que sufre más que tú…

-¿Qué? – Dijo Ginny indignada porque su amiga lo defendía.- ¡Yo estoy sufriendo horrores!

-Un mar de lágrimas – la ayudó Tiff con una sonrisa.

-El más. – Dijo Tracy mirándolas - Debe tener una pelea interna con lo que dice su rencor y lo que dice su corazón…-Ginny se sorprendió.

-¡No puedo creer que digas esa clase de cosas! – exclamó Ginny -¡Es más propio de Hermione! – rió.- De todas maneras… no es así…

-¿Ah no? – Tracy buscó en su cartera y sacó una bola de cristal.- Tengo pruebas, Weasley.

-¡Al fin nos vas a contar qué rayos sabes sobre Harrix! – farfulló Tiffany con un dejo de reproche en la voz.

-¿Qué hace Harry en tu pensadero? – dijo Ginny alarmada e intentó agarrarlo pero Tracy esquivó su mano.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando entraste en el camarín en Navidad? – Ginny asintió- Bueno, yo…- se puso roja- escuché al cicatrizado hablando sólo…- sonrió- No sabes, un tierno…

-¿Y recién ahora me lo dices? – espetó Ginny con indignación.

-Es que antes no tenía un pensadero…- mintió Tracy con incomodidad.- Me lo compre hace muy poco y he tenido que practicar para verter todos los recuerdos…

-Tracy…- empezó Ginny, escéptica.- Di la verdad…

-Está bien, extorsioné al señor limón, no me convenía soltar la lengua…

-¡Soy tu amiga! ¿Me lo podrías haber contado no? – dijo Ginny.

-¿Le hubieras creído? – dijo Tiff desconfiada. Ginny la miró.- ¡No mientas!

-Cuando supe de esto que les voy a mostrar – dijo Tracy – tú y Harrix estaban juntos. Creí que era sólo cuestión de tiempo que el Señor limón te dijera que…

-¿Qué? – se impacientó Ginny.

-Ya vas a ver… he usado esto a mi favor durante estos meses.- sonrió con picardía y Ginny le dio un coscorrón.- Basta, y escucha… -agitó la bola y el volumen se subió. La voz de Harry embriagó los oídos de Ginny.

-¡Me temo que el audio es imperdible! – dijo Tiffany riendo.

"Mierda y mil veces mierda. No se que mierda me pasa contigo.-la voz de Harry sonaba como un eco - El problema es que no es ninguna mierda. El problema es que me encanta. Me encanta verte, me encanta estar cerca de ti, me encanta tu olor… - suspiró-…la manera en la que me haces perder el control, tu impertinencia, tu locura… maldita sea, creo que amo tu locura y creí que no la soportaba, pero no, la amo. Amo tu espontaneidad, hasta amo que me digas señor limón –rió.-… y ese gesto que haces con tus ojos cuando te enojas conmigo, y verte cuidar a Benjamín, amo verte bailar y cantar, amo la euforia con la que me besas en los sueños… y me siento un idiota hablando aquí solo, pero lo cierto es que en cuanto más amo todas aquellas cosas de ti, más ganas me dan de amar, de ser como antes…en definitiva, te amo Ginny…"

-¡Oh! – Ginny estaba emocionada.- ¡No puedo creerlo!

-Define el amor igual que tú – dijo maravillada Tiff- Son el uno para el otro…- hizo un exagerado movimiento de pestañas.

-¡Te dije que te amaba!- sonrió Tracy.

-¡Nunca te voy a perdonar que no me lo hayas dicho antes!

-¡Extorsioné a Potter con esto! – dijo Tracy como si eso justificara su silencio- Y además, esperaba que te lo cuente él mismo… ¡Hubiese tenido más valor! -chascó la lengua- Debí suponer que era demasiado cobarde…

-Claro que debiste suponerlo – dijo Tiff apuntándola con el dedo – Es tan cobarde como tú.- Tracy le hizo _fuck you._

-¡Harry es un amor! – dijo Ginny sonriendo tontamente.

-Todo muy lindo… pero no le comentes nada, o no podré chantajearlo… - le advirtió Tracy.

-¡No tienes escrúpulos, Dumas! – murmuró Tiff.

-Sí lo sé… pero bueno… - Bajó la mirada y Ginny supo que volvía a pensar en Troy.

-Te quiere, no seas tan tonta de no aprovecharlo…

-¿Tienes pruebas como yo te di a ti? – dijo Tracy con una amarga sonrisa.

-Bueno, no…

-¿Ves? No me quiere…evitaré cruzármelo, o no soportaré la vergüenza- se levantó. –Me voy a la redacción de Corazón de Bruja. –se quedó tildada, pensando a Troy- Te juro que no sé como lo voy a mirar a la cara…

-¿A Blair o a tus compañeros de trabajo? – inquirió Tiffany.

-A Blair – aclaró Tracy.

-Vamos, eres caradura- la animó Ginny. Tiff soltó una carcajada.

-Sí, es cierto. – Reconoció Tracy - Lo peor es que gracias a mi todos saben que no es gay…

-¡Enmendaste tu error! – se burló Ginny y miró el reloj- Debo ir a San mungo…-

-¿Tienes visita al sanador? – Ginny asintió- ¿Irás con Potter?

-Sí…- dijo contenta Ginny. – Tengo unas ganas de… - Tracy rió.- y no puedo…

-¡Ya se! ¡Hazle un imperio y oblígalo a acostarse contigo! – la aconsejó Tiffany con una sonrisa.

-Es buena idea – dijo Ginny – Pero es muy rápido con la varita, no podré hacerlo…- sonrió y se quedó pensativa.- Mis padres vienen mañana…

-¿Si? – se sorprendió Tiff.- ¡Qué rapido se pasó el tiempo!

-Demasiado.- dijo Tracy.

-No querrán hablarme, ya saben que están enojados por lo del embarazo…- dijo Ginny.- Pero bueno…

-Bajemos que se hace tarde… - apremió Tracy.- Por cierto, ¿con cual de las dos varitas es más rápido Potter?- Tiff largó una carcajada y Ginny sonrió.

-No lo sé… creo que empatan.- contestó tomando las llaves.

-Hasta luego…- las saludó una sonriente Tiff tirándose en el sillón.

00

Harry estaba nervioso. Ginny hacía media hora que debería haber llegado para el chequeo. _"Siempre tan impuntual e irresponsable"._ En eso, varias brujas pasaron leyendo _"Corazón de bruja"_, y lo miraron lujuriosamente y sin disimular. El bufó. Estaba harto, siempre por hache o por be, terminaba pasando algún papelón y siempre, sus papelones eran públicos. Recordó la borrachera de hacía unos meses, en aquel bar muggle, y la canción que habría cantado junto a Thomas y Troy arriba la mesa de pool. Sonrió. Había sido divertida la manera que tuvieron de hacerse más amigos. Jamás creyó que una borrachera melancólica le haría ganar amistades, pero sucedió. Se dejó caer en el asiento, pensativo. Estaba triste, quería protegerla, mimarla… y se sentía culpable por haber provocado una discusión con ella durante la fiesta. Ella se había angustiado y Harry no se perdonaría que le suceda algo a su hijo… No debía provocarla, no debía hacer que se altere. Recordó la canción rata de dos patas y rió… "No fue tan malo después de todo… hijo mío tu madre si que es divertida" y luego se acordó de la otra, esa que ella había cantado la última vez que estuvo en Euphoria; era cierto: el mundo se caía al no tenerla cerca. Y aunque hacía todo para hacerle pagar sus errores, se lastimaba también a sí mismo. Era conciente que alejarse de ella, era un castigo también para él. Pero el rencor no lo dejaba pensar y por otro lado, no confiaba en ella. ¿Cómo podía estar con alguien en quién no confiaba? Si hacía una autocrítica, él también la había lastimado. Lo sorprendió saber que Ginny había intentado decirle que esperaba un hijo de él, pero el encuentro con Kate hizo que se retractara de esa decisión. En parte tenía razón… y recordó sus malditas palabras "Hoy por hoy, un hijo sería un estorbo en mi vida" A veces tenía ganas de mandar todo al diablo y decirle que quería estar junto a ella… pero luego, los celos por Collen Lynch, también lo frenaban. ¿Por qué era todo tan complicado? ¿Por qué había tantas trabas entre él y Ginny? ¿O solo era él quién se imponía esas trabas, por temor a que no funcionara?

_Harry escuchó un tumulto en la entrada del Hospital, que interrumpió sus pensamientos. Esperó que no haya incidentes porque Ginny estaba por llegar… Se acercó al centro de atención, donde varios miraban. _

Ginny caminaba por las calles de Londres, muy tranquila, sobándose el vientre. Hacía muchísimo calor ese último día de junio. Sabía que estaba llegando tarde, pero no le importaba. Después de todo, esperar un hijo de Harry Potter, tenía sus beneficios. Nunca le faltaría una cama y un ecógrafo en San Mungo, llegara a la hora que llegara. Sonrió descaradamente. Aunque, sin embargo sabía, que debía enfrentar la furia de _Papi Potter_ apenas llegue al Hospital. Esa reprimenda valía tomarse un buen helado mientras caminaba, alegremente con el cucurucho en la mano, masticando una exquisita frutilla que se dedicó a arrancar de la bocha, golosamente. Había sido lo bastante precavida para comprarse una botella de agua; el helado le daba mucha sed… sacó la botella pequeña de su cartera y bebió hasta la mitad, con verdadero placer.

El secreto que por fin le reveló Tracy, alegró a Ginny de manera inconmensurable. Harry la amaba, solamente debía darle tiempo a que perdone sus errores… y por otro lado, pensó que ella también debía perdonarlo a él. Por mucho que lo amara, no podía arrancarse la imagen de Kate burlándose de ella en el Bautismo de Benjamín… ¿Debía dejar pasar eso? ¿Debía perdonar a Harry la vida de soltero que había llevado durante esos tres meses que estuvieron separados? Tenía ganas de hacer borrón y cuenta nueva… pero no sabía si Harry estaba dispuesto a lo mismo. El no parecía tan dócil en cuanto eso…Sin darse cuenta, llegó a esa sucursal de San Mungo, que se parecía bastante a un Hospital muggle, todo blanco, con un olor a limpio que embriagaba las fosas nasales. Aún no había entrado y ya podía sentirlo… chupó un poco más su helado, sonriendo de placer. La sonrisa se esfumó cuando se topó cara a cara con alguien sumamente desagradable.

-Weasley…- la saludó Malfoy con su gesto cínico.- Me encanta que nos encontremos de casualidad. Tenía ganas de conocer a tu bebé.

-En cambio a mi me da asco verte- lo desafió Ginny. Tenía mucho odio contra él y estaba dispuesta a cantarle unas cuantas verdades.

-Has estado muy protegida, chiquita; Potter se ha encargado de eso –ella lo miraba con asco- Cuando me enteré que ibas a ser madre no dudé que… -le tocó el vientre y Ginny retrocedió, retirándole la mano bruscamente.

-¡No me toques o te vomitaré! – le avisó- Eres un bastardo y te detesto…siempre me pregunto ¿cómo pude andar contigo? – dijo con odio. Draco curvó su sonrisa.- ¡Eres mentiroso y mal tipo!

-Te dije que pagarías muy caro haberme dejado… y haberme cambiado por Potter…¡ese maldito arrogante!

-¡Eso es lo único que te molesta, Draco! – Soltó ella, perdiendo los estribos- ¡Tu ego herido es el que te hace comportarte así!, ¿verdad?

-¡Cállate! ¡Tuve que soportar que te niegues a acostarte conmigo, cuando con Potter lo hiciste la primera vez que lo sugirió! ¡Eres una puta! – Exclamó Draco, con la mirada herida.- ¡Encima esperas un hijo de él!

-¿Cuándo vas a dejarme en paz? –le preguntó ella, harta.- ¿No te das cuenta que no te quiero?

-¡No voy a dejarte en paz! ¡Eres mi obsesión! - se acercó a ella.

-¿Por eso tuviste que ir a mentirle a Harry, no? – dijo Ginny, ya sin poder contenerse.

-¡No le he dicho ninguna mentira!

_Harry escuchó un tumulto en la entrada del Hospital, que interrumpió sus pensamientos. Esperó que no haya incidentes porque Ginny estaba por llegar… Se acercó al centro de atención, donde varios miraban. _

-¡Si le mentiste! – Gritaba la voz Ginny colérica - ¡Le dijiste que me acostaba contigo para que no le contaras que yo soy Auror! – Draco largó una sonora carcajada- ¡¿Te divierte mi sufrimiento?

-Qué intuitiva eres, Weasley… - dijo él mordaz.

-¡Vete al infierno!

-Me alegra que sufra Potter. – afirmó Malfoy- Eso de ocultarle a su hijo ha sido una jugada maestra, te felicito…

-¡Cállate, maldito! – Gritaba Ginny en ese momento.- ¡No hables de mi hijo! – le pegó una sonora cachetada y Draco la tomó violentamente del brazo.

-¡Pagarás ese golpe con tu vida, desgraciada! – gritó.

-Suéltala Malfoy… - dijo Harry a sus espaldas. Draco la soltó; Ginny se quería morir. Seguramente Harry pensaba cualquier cosa de lo que había visto. Se maldijo internamente… ¿por qué tenía tanta mala suerte?

-Tu mujercita y yo nos estábamos divirtiendo…- siseó Malfoy.

-¡Es mentira, Harry! – exclamó ella harta de que la ensucie.- ¡Te lo juro!

-Dile la verdad, Ginevra – dijo Malfoy.

-¡Cállate la boca! – Gritó Harry- Te lo voy a decir una vez Malfoy, deja en paz a Ginny, porque te juro que no dudaré en reservarte una celda en Azkaban…

-¡No te tengo miedo Potter! – Harry sacó su varita y Malfoy, retrocedió.

-Deberías tenerlo...- contestó Harry con la mirada amenazante.-No terminaste muy bien la última vez que discutimos…- Harry hizo una sonrisa algo siniestra. Ginny jamás lo había visto así.- Si vuelves a molestar a Ginny, vas a terminar en Azkaban junto con tu padre…- Malfoy iba a golpearlo, pero lo detuvo alguien que se llegó hasta allí.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? – era un guarda de San Mungo que se había acercado.- Me llamaron porque había un tumulto en la entrada….-

-Nada.- contestó Harry sonriendo– El señor Malfoy ya se iba…

-¡Esto no quedará así, Potter! – chilló Malfoy enojado y se fue dando un portazo. La gente que miraba curiosa, comenzó a dispersarse. Harry miró a Ginny y la dirigió a la sala en donde iban a ser atendidos. Ambos se sentaron en dos sillas.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó Harry, algo incómodo.

-Sí. - contestó ella, con la voz firme. Era mentira: sentía una impotencia y una rabia descomunal hacia Malfoy y también hacia Harry, porque él nunca le creyó, él se había tragado el verso de Draco. A esa altura Ginny no sabía cual de los dos era más idiota.

-Lo siento- balbuceó él, realmente apenado y le puso una mano en el vientre.

-¿Qué lo sientes, dices? – repuso Ginny intentando controlar la bronca.

-Si… -dijo Harry y suspiró.- ¿Cuánto hace que Malfoy te amenaza?

-Meses…- contestó.

-Otra cosa que jamás me dijiste… no entiendo por qué no confías en mi.- la voz de Harry sonaba dolida y decepcionada.

-Tú tampoco confías en mí.- contestó Ginny razonablemente.- Y no quiero más reproches. No tengo ganas de aguantarte hoy…

-¿Por qué no me dejas ayudarte?

–No sigas juzgándome, Harry…

-Lo siento, no quise reprocharte nada…– se disculpó nuevamente él. Y se miraron.- Ginny…

-¿Qué?

-Quiero que sepas que…- tragó. –…que escuché lo que te dijo Malfoy.

-¿Ah sí? – dijo ella con los labios fruncidos.- Me alegro.- fingió una sonrisa.

-Me equivoqué…- admitió.

-Que bueno que te hayas dado cuenta que me acusaste injustamente. Fue idiota de tu parte haberle creído.-Soltó Ginny. – Y, por si todavía tienes dudas, también es cierto que te envíe una carta hace unos meses contándote que estaba embarazada. –El estuvo a punto de intervenir – Se que no te llegó, ya lo sé, pero la intención la tuve… - Harry se acercó su cara a la de ella, a punto de pronunciarle lo que tanto ansiaba desde que supo que iba a ser papá. Ella se ruborizó al tenerlo tan cerca y sintió como el bebé, adentro de ella comenzó a moverse rápidamente.- Basta, Bebix…

-¿Qué le ocurre?

-¡Lo de siempre!- Harry le tocó el vientre y ella sintió como si un montón de bichitos le hicieran suaves cosquillas desde los pies hasta su parte íntima.- Se mueve mucho…

-Sí… - sólo pudo contestar él, visiblemente emocionado.- Ginny… - empezó otra vez, pero la puerta del consultorio se abrió.

-¡Al fin los tengo a los dos! – fue la manera de saludar del sanador Richard.- Parece que fue ayer cuando Harry me contó que iban a vivir juntos, Ginny – le dijo con confianza. Ella sonrió.- Harry ha quedado loco contigo desde que empezaste a usar un camisón rojo lucifer…

-Richard…- carraspeó Harry. Ginny abrió los ojos, sorprendida, eso había sido mucho antes de lo que Harry le hubiera confesado cuando se lo preguntó.

-Lo siento, Potter – sonrió el sanador- ¿Cómo has estado? – preguntó a Ginny.

-Con hambre- contestó ella con un hilo de voz. Todavía se sentía angustiada por lo que había vivido con Malfoy… no sabía si quería reír, llorar o dar patadas.

-Es normal- dijo Richard levantándole la blusa. El corazón de Harry latió fuerte, no había visto el vientre desde hacía varios días. Richard comenzó a pasarle gel, cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió otra vez. Harry bufó.

-Disculpe la intromisión –dijo una secretaria- Tenemos una emergencia, señor Rocker…

-¿Si? – dijo él.

-¡Urgente! Hay un paciente suyo dañado por poción indeleble…- Richard fue hacia ella.- Si no actuamos rápido…

-¡Ayúdalo, Richard! – Suplicó Ginny preocupada- ¡Es lo más horrible que puede pasarte!

-Lo sé, Ginny – dijo Richard- Harry, encárgate tú, eres sanador…- Richard lo miró.

-Pero…

-¡Vamos Harry! ¡Eres sanador y es tu mujer! – el negó, asustado- ¡Tengo una emergencia!…- y sin decir más se fue del consultorio dejándolos solos.

-Potter – dijo Ginny fríamente- Apúrate, quiero ver a mi bebé… ¿o tienes miedo?

-¡Ja! ¡Miedo, yo! – se burló él. – Deja de decirle MI bebé…porque también es mío…- Ginny se emocionó. Harry le distribuyó el gel en el vientre y ella se movía compulsivamente.- ¡Quédate quieta!

-¡Me haces cosquillas! – dijo riendo. El también sonrió.

-Listo…- le puso el transductor y encendió la pantalla.- Oh, es hermoso…

-¡Lo es! – dijo Ginny emocionada.

-¿Quieres saber el sexo?

-Si, ya no aguanto más sin saber.

-Es un varón.- reveló Harry.- Estás de treinta semanas…

-Diablos es igual a ti…- dijo Ginny mirando sus facciones.

-¡¿Te disgusta? – se enojaba Harry.

-No…- dijo ella sonriendo.- Por lo menos será lindo…- el sonrió.

-Mira…- señaló la pantalla.- ¡Tiene mi nariz! - se emocionó Harry.

-No, es mi nariz. La tuya es más alargada.

-¡Mentira! Es igual a la mía… - insistía Harry.

-Tiene la forma de los ojos igual a ti…- dijo Ginny. – Está todo acurrucado, es un amor…

-Si, ellos tienen una posición fetal que…- empezó Harry pero ella lo interrumpió.

-¡No seas pesado con las explicaciones! – Harry sonrió. Era adorable hasta cuando se exasperaba- ¡Mira nada más su piecito!

-Si él es… - Harry le pasó una mano en la frente dejando la frase inconclusa.

-¿Qué haces? – lo miró fijo.

-Ginny…- susurró él nervioso y se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Ella continuaba acostada- Quiero que hablemos. Necesito decirte varias cosas…- ella frunció las cejas.- Primero, me gustaría pedirte perdón por lo que tuviste que vivir con Malfoy hace un rato.

-No fue tu culpa…

-Me tragué sus palabras cuando vino a provocarme… - ella hizo signos de interrumpir, pero el levantó una mano.- No, déjame terminar. Draco me dijo cosas horribles… Por ejemplo, que habías estado conmigo por una apuesta y que lo habían hecho para burlarse de mí…

-No fue así…

-Lo sé…- concedió él.- Pero en cuanto comprobé que tú eras Auror, por defecto, le creí todo lo demás. Fui un estúpido. - se lo notaba triste y angustiado.- Pero lo cierto es que no pude evitarlo; te eché de mi casa y te aseguro que sufrí un montón cuando tomé esa decisión. – Ginny no podía reaccionar- y luego quisiste decirme del embarazo y pasó todo lo de Marlene, esa idiota…- Ginny sonrió al escucharlo hablar mal de ella- yo estaba ciego de dolor y no te di muchas oportunidades de hablar conmigo…

-Harry, yo…

-…así que supongo que debió ser comprensible. Cuando por fin quisiste decírmelo tu carta no llegó. No se que habrá pasado, pero me gustaría saberlo. Sumado a que te dije que no quería hijos…- chascó la lengua con un gesto de bronca –Fue un error haberte dicho eso. ¡Como si yo hubiese podido imaginarme que tú estabas embarazada! Pero no dudes que sólo lo dije porque la única mujer con quién querría tenerlos eras tú y ya no veía posibilidades de reconciliación… - la miró intensamente. El corazón de Ginny latía tan fuerte que podía salirse por la garganta.- Para colmo de males, tú y Lynch estaban…

-Después de estar contigo, no hubo nada entre Collen y yo, solo somos amigos – se apresuró a decir Ginny.- Collen está saliendo con alguien, Harry…

-¿Si? – Harry hizo una sonrisa encantadora- Debí haberte creído, pero los celos me matan, no los puedo controlar; y quiero pedirte perdón por lo que pasó en el cumpleaños de Tracy…

-No… - él volvió a ignorarla.

-Comenzamos a discutir y tú tuviste una contracción debido al mal momento. No quiero que discutamos más, no nos hace bien…

-Tú me provocaste…

-Yo… jamás podría perdonarme si te ocurriese algo malo a ti o al bebé- ella sonrió. – Ustedes… son todo para mí.

-Harry…- dijo Ginny incorporándose mientras él la ayudaba- Perdóname por no haberte dicho en la cara que estaba embarazada; realmente creí que era lo mejor para ti… y luego me dejé llevar por la bronca y los celos y la verdad es que no pude decirte; sólo pude escribir esa carta que jamás llegó… ¡todo me salió mal! – se tomó la cabeza, afectada.

-No todo te salió mal…- dijo Harry mirándola y sonriendo levemente.

-Si, primero no te conté que era Auror y después cometí ese error de las pastillas anti…

-Ese fue un error encantador.- Harry le acarició la cara.- De hecho, nunca un error tuyo me había hecho tan feliz…

-¿En serio? – le preguntó con un tono casi infantil.

-Muy en serio. – Parpadeó y dejó de sonreír.-Te amo, Ginny.

-Yo también te amo…- se besaron efusivamente.

-Quiero que sepas que no tuve una vida de soltero, ni de fiestero, sólo tuve una vida miserable. Fui patético, - ambos sonrieron- no hice más que extrañarte, me dediqué a beber cerveza…

-¡Qué envidia!– Ginny le paso una mano por su pelo alborotado…

-Sí…tú me pegaste el vicio.

-La mía fue peor- dijo ella seriamente- Ni siquiera podía beber…- rieron. El le acomodó el mechón detrás de la oreja.

-Ginny… - le dio un corto beso en los labios - ¿Quieres ser mi amiga con derechos otra vez?

-¡Ni loca! –el abrió los ojos grandes.- Quiero ser tu mujer…- el sonrió.

-Me gusta eso… - la besó sensualmente.- ¿Entonces vuelves a casa?

-Aún no… mis padres vienen mañana y ¿qué pensarían?

-Pero si ya estás embarazada. ¿Qué otra cosa peor puede pasar? – rieron.

-Tienes razón, Harrix. Seré la señora limón…- rió Ginny.

-Tonta – La besó y Ginny sintió al bebé moverse.

-Quédate quieto, James…- el rostro de Harry se iluminó.

-¿En serio? – Preguntó ilusionado – ¿En serio podemos llamarlo James?

-Si…– aclaró Ginny- ¿James Sirius?

-Me encanta…- la besó- Me encanta, me encanta, me encanta…

-¿Vamos a tu casa? – dijo Ginny con una mirada sugerente.

-¡Eres terrible!– ella rió- Pero me gusta idea…- besó su cuello y ella cerró los ojos.

Así los encontraron Arthur y Molly Weasley. Ellos giraron sus cabezas, colorados.

-¡Bueno, bueno! – Dijo Arthur, incómodo- ¡Cuánto han cambiado las cosas!

-¡Sí! – dijo Molly con alegría. - ¡No puedo creerlo! – sollozó emocionada y corrió a abrazarlos.

-Arthur…- empezó Harry, queriendo explicarle.

-¡Mami! – lo interrumpió Ginny feliz- ¡Cuánto te extrañé! – se abrazaron fuertemente.

-Nosotros también, hijita – replicó su madre.

-¿Cuándo llegaron?

-Creí que vendrían mañana- dijo Harry entre sorprendido y alegre.

-Quisimos darles una sorpresa – explicó la señora Weasley- Fuimos a La Madriguera y Ron y Hermione nos dijeron que estaban aquí… - le brillaron los ojos- Qué cambiados están, aún no puedo creerlo…

-¡Lo mismo digo! – coincidió Arthur- Creímos que jamás te recuperarías de tu locura, hija…

-Sigue siendo una desviada – aclaró Harry riendo.

-¡Señor Limón! – lo retó Ginny y el sonrió, abrazándola.

-No increpes a Ginny. –comentó Arthur mirando a Harry- Me han comentado que ella te contagió la adicción a la cerveza… - lo reprendió cariñosamente. Harry sonrió.- Ahora son dos los desviados…

-Tres – corrigió Molly- ¡Mira mi nieto! – le acarició la panza.- Y pensar que te reprendimos tanto cuando no nos contaste que venía en camino…

-¡Deberían casarse! – Reprobó su marido- El bebé se merece padres casados…

-¡Somos amigos con derecho! – informó Ginny descaradamente. – No nos gustan los compromisos… - bromeó. Harry enrojeció cuando Arthur le arrojó una mirada severa.

-¡No es así, Arthur!– se apresuró a decir, sintiéndose intimidado.- Somos novios.

-¡Qué tranquilidad! – ironizó Arthur.

-Papi, no te hagas problema…- apaciguó Ginny abrazándolo.- ¡Tienen mucho para contarnos seguramente!

-¡No es el momento para novedades! – dijo la señora Weasley.- Debemos desocupar el consultorio… o Richard nos matará…

-Podríamos hacer una fiesta de bienvenida. - propuso Arthur – Así nos ponemos al día con las noticias…

-Me gusta la idea. – Aprobó Harry- ¡Haremos una fiesta en mi casa! ¿Qué te parece mi amor?- La señora Weasley abrió los ojos, sin poder creer lo cambiado que estaba.

-¡Me dijiste mi amor! – Lo abrazó enternecida y luego le dio un coscorrón- ¡Tardaste demasiado, señor del limón cobarde! – el rió y la besó con urgencia. Los señores Weasley's se tensaron. Estaban diferentes, pero al mismo tiempo, iguales. – Me parece genial… - otro beso.

-Vamos, parece que hiciera mil años que no se besan… - dijo Molly.

-Acabamos de reconciliarnos – les dijo Ginny despreocupada.

-Quiero creer, Potter – empezó Arthur- Que lo que decía Corazón De Bruja con respecto a tus mujeres no era cierto…

-¡No, no! ¡Para nada! – dijo colorado. Ginny largó una carcajada.

-¡Están locos! – Aseguró Molly divertida.- Y si vamos a hacer una fiesta… será mejor que nos apuremos…

-La haremos el sábado – decidió Harry.

-¿Mañana o el sábado que viene? – preguntó su suegra.

-Mañana…

-Oye Harry…- dijo Ginny - Creo que tenemos que organizar algo para juntar Tracy y Troy…

-No…- negó Harry automáticamente. - Dumas nos matará…

-¡No lo hará! – Intervino la señora Weasley.- ¡Esa chica siempre ha estado enamorada de Troy Blair!

-¿Cómo sabes? – dijo Ginny ceñuda.

-Nunca que nos escapa nada a las madres. Y la señora Dumas no es la excepción…- Arthur la besó en los labios, orgulloso de su esposa.

-¡No lo hagan adelante mío! – Enrojeció Ginny y Harry rió.

Esa misma noche Ginny se mudó nuevamente al n° 12 de Grimmauld Place y Harry estuvo muy feliz con su decisión. No podía creer que estaban juntos nuevamente, olvidando todos los errores cometidos en el pasado. Y la sensación de volver a tenerla era maravilloso. Esa noche, luego de terminar de acomodar las pertenencias de Ginny, estaban mirando televisión en la cama, abrazados y charlando animadamente. Harry le hacía mimos en el vientre con ternura.

-En serio mi amor, no veo la hora de que nazca.

-¿Y yo? – Dijo Ginny torciendo los ojos - ¡Me está matando, me duele la espalda!

-Claro pero yo lo decía por…- la miró lujuriosamente.

-Te juro que me muero de ganas pero no creo que James me lo permita – rió.

-Lo sé corazón- la miró - ¿Te dije que te amo?

-Yo te amo más – lo besó – Oye, ¿mañana hay que comprar las cosas para la fiesta?

-Si. ¿Vamos juntos?

-¿No tienes que ir al Escuadrón? – le preguntó Ginny.

-No iré mañana. Artemis sabrá perdonármelo. – dijo Harry acariciandole el pelo- Hermione me dijo que vendrá ayudarnos para preparar la casa…

-¿Has pensado la cantidad de fiestas que hicimos desde que vine a vivir aquí? – comentó Ginny con una sonrisa.

-Es cierto. El cumpleaños de Tiff y Tracy, navidad... y otras también que lo hacían para tomar más alcohol…

-¡Oye! - le pegó en el hombro mientras reía – No puedes negar que ahora te encanta la cerveza…

-Claro que si – admitió Harry – Es increíble cómo has cambiado mi vida, Gin.

-¡Y pensar que te querías morir cuando aceptaste la propuesta de mi madre!

-Es cierto.

-¿Pensaste que estabas cometiendo un error? – dijo Ginny con algo de resentimiento.

-Sí, pero bueno… tú sabes, algunos errores son deliciosos.- Ginny lo besó- Sobre todo lo de James… desde que nació Rose y apareció Benjamín me moría de ganas de tener un hijo contigo…

-¿De verdad? – musitó ella ilusionada.

-Claro hermosa- le tocó el vientre- y tú cumpliste mi deseo…

-Fue algo inesperado – dijo Ginny sonriendo tiernamente- a mi me costó aceptarlo pero luego me di cuenta que me hacía inmensamente feliz…

-Eres hermosa, ¿sabías? – le comió la boca haciéndola gemir- y te amo demasiado…

-Yo te amo más, pero no me beses así… - lo miró severamente – que no podemos hacer lo que queremos hacer…

-¿Y si lo intentamos? – sugirió Harry elocuentemente.

-¡No! Pobre James… - respiró hondo.- Tengo ganas de volver a bailar…- Harry se puso serio.

-¿Volverás a bailar en Euphoria? – dijo en un tono de "no me gusta nada"

-Después de que nazca James-aclaró Ginny.

-No me gusta mucho…

-No seas pesado, Harry, me encanta cantar y bailar…

-¿Y mi opinión no cuenta?

-Claro que no, es mi vida. Tengo todo el derecho de elegir qué quiero hacer con ella.

-Ginny…

-¿Prefieres que vuelva al Escuadrón? – siseó ella con mal humor.

-No. – admitió Harry – Pero…

-Mira Harry, no dejaré de bailar...- Ginny empezaba a enojarse.- te guste o no te guste…

-Bueno, bueno…- dijo él apaciguador.- No peleemos… nos costó un Perú estar juntos mi vida…

-Tienes razón Harrix – se acurrucó más en sus brazos y bostezó- Te amo y cada día estás más sensual…- cerró los ojos mientras él reía.

-Me encanta como te tomas la vida- le susurró- eso es lo que más me enamoró de ti. Siempre tan descarada, desfachatada, eufórica… no te importa nada, eres tan versátil.-suspiró-Eres tan…- la miró. Ginny se había quedado dormida profundamente. Eso lo hizo sonreír. Seguramente no había escuchado nada, pero no importaba, ella lo sabía- Te amo, hermosura…- le besó la frente y apagó la luz.

Al día siguiente no se hizo esperar la organización para fiesta de bienvenida de los señores Weasley. Harry estaba demasiado feliz como para ocultarlo. Cuando miró la fecha del calendario se dio cuenta que ya hacía un año que Molly Weasley lo había llamado para que lo ayudase a cuidar a Ginny mientras ellos se iban a Egipto. ¿Quién iba a pensar que un año después las cosas iban a cambiar tanto? Ahora él y Ginny estaban de novios, o eran una "pareja" y tendrían un bebé en tan sólo un mes. Un bebé que se llamaría como su padre… "James"… ¿Qué más podía pedirle a la vida? Ginny, la mujer de su vida, la única que había llegado a amar por completo, estaba con él, era su compañera y como si eso fuera poco, lo iba a hacer papá muy pronto… Suspiró, colocando globos torpemente con la varita.

-No mueves bien la varita – lo corrigió Hermione- El movimiento es un triángulo a la derecha, acelerando la destreza dos segundos después…

-¡Diablos! – se quejó Harry - ¡Hazlo tu! Mejor me irá cambiándole los pañales a Rose…- se bajó de la silla y tomó en su brazos a su sobrina. Hermione sonrió.

-Es bueno que vayas practicando… - dijo mientras se disponía a acomodar con increíble destreza los globos, cambiando su color, forma y tamaño.- James no tardará en llegar…

-¡Falta más de un mes! – dijo Harry asustado.

-¡Papi Potter tiene miedo! – se burló su amiga.

-No… - mintió Harry. Hermione se giró para mirarlo con una ceja alzada.- Bueno si…- admitió rojo.

-Quítate los fantasmas de la cabeza- aconsejó Hermione mientras le daba forma al globo del torso de hombre desnudo.- No pasará nada malo…

-¡No lo sé! – dijo Harry angustiado.- Deja de darle formas obscenas a los globos…

-Tiffany me enseño…

-No me extraña- rieron – Por cierto, ¿vienen los Blair, verdad? – Hermione dijo que sí- Se armará una guerra entre Tracy y Troy…- Hermione lo miró.- Ginny propuso hacer algo por ellos… no entiendo la razón…

-Tracy le contó a Ginny lo que te escuchó decir en el camarín hace ocho meses…- soltó Hermione. Harry enrojeció.

-¿Queee? ¡Voy a matarla! – se tapó la cara con las manos, sin poder mirar a su amiga.

-No es para tanto…

-¿Qué no es para tanto? – dijo Harry mientras Rosie insistía en meterle los dedos adentro la boca- No hagas eso, mi amor… ¡Tracy me estuvo sobornando durante mucho tiempo!

-Tuvo que contarle a Ginny la verdad… – dijo Hermione bajando de la silla- Porque tú no te dignabas a decírselo nuevamente… - lo miró con reproche- Y Ginny estaba bastante triste…- Harry puso una mirada de culpa.

-Mataré a Dumas…

-Ella te ayudó– recalcó Hermione convencida- Y nosotros deberíamos hacer que esos dos se den cuenta cuánto se quieren… se merecen que le devolvamos el favor, ¿no?

-Puede ser… ¿qué propones? - Rose lloró y Hermione fue hasta su bolso y tomó una mamadera dándosela a Harry, quién automáticamente se sentó en el sillón y hábilmente alimentó a su sobrina.- Es hermosa…- Hermione sonrió.

-Te queda linda- lo halagó sonriendo. – Creo que deberíamos hacerle una jugada maestra a Troy y Tracy…

-¿Algo como qué? ¿Pociones?

-No… algo muggle…simple. – dijo misteriosamente- Les mandaremos cartas… y los citaremos en la Sala Multipropósito esta noche- sonrió.

-¡No irán!

-¡Si lo harán! – dijo Hermione.

-La sala multipropósito no es un hotel transitorio…

-Es mejor que utilicemos pociones -terció Ginny llegando con Ron de comprar helados.- Los gemelos mejoraron el Veritaserum…– Su vientre era enorme. Miró cómo Harry alimentaba a Rose- Qué fuerte estás, Potter… - se sentó a su lado y se acomodó en sus brazos que le gustoso, le cedió.

-¡Ginny! – se encendió Ron incómodo. Hermione y Ginny rieron (la pelirroja lo hacía para molestar a su hermano), y Harry sonrió.

-Dame un beso, hermosa- le dijo a Ginny y se besaron apasionadamente, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Ron bufó.

-Creí que estábamos planeando algo para juntar a Dumas y a Blair – dijo para que dejaran de besarse. Su hermana y su mejor amigo lo miraron sonrojados y riendo.

-Tienes razón -concedió Harry.- Pero que lo haga Hermione…

-¡Todo yo! ¡Todo yo! – zapateó la otra. Ginny largó una sonora carcajada.

-Eres la mejor con la varita…

-Mentira, yo soy el mejor – dijo Harry y Ginny lo golpeó en la cabeza. Ron rió.

Horas más tarde todos estaban muy bien vestidos para la fiesta. Los Weasley empezaron a llegar, junto a algunos amigos de las chicas. Ben extrañamente estaba vestido de negro, y se lo notaba un tanto nervioso, vaya a saber porqué. Collen se llegó hasta la casa de Harry, quién tuvo que aceptar la amistad, pese a sus constantes protestas. Ginny lo recibió con un abrazo enorme y Harry carraspeó, incómodo. Se había puesto un vestido ajustado y corto, que dejaba ver su pronunciado vientre de casi ocho meses. El pelo lo llevaba recogido porque hacía demasiado calor. Artemis Lynch fue invitado, y para horror de Harry trajo a Peter Perkins, que se dedicó a devorarse a Ginny con la mirada. "Maldito seas, Perkins, está embarazada, pervertido, es mía", pensaba Harry con los ojos verdes entornados. Ginny sólo se burlaba de su posesión y no le prestaba demasiada atención. Thomas y Tiffany llegaron juntos para la sorpresa de todos los presentes. Y cuando Fred y George le dijeron que eran novios, ellos se apresuraron a negarlo… Tracy calzó un vestido rojo carmesí, con su rubio y largo cabello suelto y un maquillaje de noche, que incluía pestañas postizas. Las sandalias eran plateadas y su bronceado natural resaltaba sus piernas. Ginny estuvo segura que se había puesto alguna pomada, porque brillaban exageradamente.

-¡Perra! – Le dijo- Estás decidida a matar a Troy Blair de un infarto… ¿no?

-Obvio… – se inmiscuyó Tiff – Quiere hacerlo sufrir.

-¡No! – dijo Tracy cohibida – Quiero deslumbrar a todos…- dio una vuelta sobre si misma y los Aurores murmuraron cosas por lo bajo.- Ay… me siento tan linda hoy…

-¡Espera a que llegue Troy! – Murmuró Ginny- Parece que se vestirá de gala…- susurró.

-Thomas hizo lo mismo- dijo Tiff y sus amigas la miraron para ver su expresión cuando lo decía- Insistí en tener sexo en el ascensor de su edificio, pero no accedió…

-¡Descarada!- dijo Ginny

-¡Es mi fantasía! Esta noche después de unas copas seguramente lo convenceré… ¿en qué piensas, Tracy? ¿Acaso en el traje de Troy?

-En Troy sin traje – puntualizó Ginny.

-Estúpidas, nada que ver – se sonrojó Tracy. – Sólo que me apetece una copa de champaña…

-En mi barrio le decimos Shampoo...- dijo Tiff.- A mi también se me antoja… ¿vamos a buscar?

-Diablos, no me gocen- dijo Ginny – muero por probar alguna aunque sea una copa…

-¡Ni se te ocurra! – exclamó Harry acercándose. Ella se asustó.

-¡Mi terroncito de azúcar! -Harry rió y Ginny lo besó dulcemente.

-Que divertida eres – susurró Harry, para luego darle otro beso- Pero creo que te pusiste un vestido demasiado provocativo…

-¿Provocativo? ¡Soy un barril!.

-¡Mentira! Si te ven de atrás no se nota que estás embarazada… – dijo preocupado y bajó la voz para decirle: – Para colmo el embarazo ha agrandado tu culo…- ella lo besó riendo.- Y tus senos…

-Basta Harrix – rogó Ginny, cómplice.- Aún falta mucho para que finalice la fiesta y podamos estar en la camita juntitos…

-Pobre James ¿no? – dijo Harry con un poco de culpa.

-James está feliz…

-Si, seguro – dijo Tracy que volvía junto a Tiff con una fina copa de champaña burbujeante.- cuando nazca te va preguntar si a ti te gusta que hagan así…- le tocó la cabeza a Harry con el pulgar varias veces- así y así en la cabeza… - Tiff escupió la bebida en la copa, atragantándose de la risa. Harry y Ginny también soltaron una carcajada.

-Eres de lo peorcito que hay, Dumas – dijo Harry.

-Lo sé- respondió ella con orgullo. Tracy se fue a hablar con Ben sin decir nada más.

Tiff miró a la rubia alejarse

-¿Está todo listo con el plan? – les preguntó a la pareja.

-Si…- susurró Harry.- Espero que no provoque un problema.

-No pasará nada- apaciguó Ginny.- Se matarán a besos…

-¡No es la idea, mi amor! – enunció Harry preocupado- Tienen que decirse lo que sienten…

-¡Ya tengo el Veritaserum! – dijo Tiff y Harry frunció el entrecejo.

-¡Ya me enteré lo que me hicieron la Navidad pasada! – le recordó.

-No hizo efecto, mi vida- dijo Ginny besándole el cuello, y oliendo su perfume. El la besó otra vez.- Ya me amabas en ese momento, ¿te acuerdas?

-Te amo ahora también.- la besó de nuevo.

-Yo también te amo.- Tiff rodó los ojos.

-¡Dejen de mimarse!

-Una se acostumbra a la buena vida, amiga…

-Puse el Veritaserum en la heladera, - informó Tiff, ignorándola.- parece que aumenta los efectos…- sonrió.

-Eso es un mito…- aseguró Harry

-¿No íbamos a utilizar métodos muggles? – se extrañó Ginny.

-Hermione me dio un deshinibidor, es una droga muggle y la mezclé con Veritaserum…- explicó Tiff y Harry abrió los ojos grandes, preocupado.- No podemos fallar…- en ese momento Troy entró en la sala, vestido de gala, con smokings. Sus ojos marrones resplandecían y estaba muy moreno.- Mierda, qué bueno está mi cuñado…

-¡Tiffany! - susurró Harry avergonzado.- ¡Es tu cuñado!

-Si bueno, pero está fuerte igual…

-¡Cállense! – Apremió Ginny nerviosa- Acá tengo la copa para él…

-Genial – dijo Tiff.- Toma Harrix – le dio la copa- Recibe a Troy…intenta sonar convincente…ya sabemos que no eres buen actor pero…

-¡Se lo que tengo hacer! – exclamó Harry enojado. Y se fue a hablar con Troy.

-¿Y Tracy? – Preguntó Ginny alarmada - ¿Cómo le daremos la copa a Tracy?

-Ella la tendrá en la mano muy pronto…- dijo Tiff con suficiencia- La puse estratégicamente en el rincón, al lado los hielos…Dumas siempre toma las copas de al lado los hielos…

-¿Estás segura? – dijo Ginny escéptica.

-Si…

Ambas miraron a Harry y a Troy y se acercaron lo suficiente para escuchar la conversación sin que ellos se den cuenta. Blair ya tenía la copa en la mano.

-Me enteré que volviste con Ginny – le decía Troy- Te felicito.

-Gracias – dijo un sonriente Harry – Y yo me enteré que estuviste con la cumpleañera en su fiesta…

-Lo saben todos. Corazón de Bruja se encargó de difamarnos.

-Si…- dijo Harry. – ¿Hablarás con ella?

-No… ¿qué le voy a decir? – dijo Troy.- Seguramente se burlará de mi y me dirá algo de mi polla…- Ginny y Tiffany contuvieron la risa.- ahora que la conoce…

-No seas idiota…- dijo Harry – Tú la quieres…

-Me gusta…- corrigió Troy. Harry alzó las cejas- ¡Bien me gusta mucho!

-Troy…

-¿Qué?- se desentendió el último y miró alrededor girando su cuello.- ¿Ella ya está aquí?

-Claro…-contestó Harry- Y no sabes cómo se vino… ¡se tiró el placard encima! – Troy lo miraba penetrantemente- Se calzó un vestido fucsia; todos los hombres le miraron las piernas y el escote…

Troy puso mala cara y llevó su copa de a la boca dando un sorbo generoso.

-Tiene un gusto algo raro…- dijo frunciendo la boca.

-¡Es una buena champaña! – dijo Harry algo nervioso.

-Si, lo es…

-Brindemos…- propuso Harry haciendo chin chin con su copa- ¡Por nosotros!

-¡Por nosotros! – repitió Troy y se tomó el contenido que quedaba bruscamente. Miró a Harry con las pupilas extremadamente dilatadas.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó Harry.

-Si. –Dijo Troy- Aunque no tan bien, ¿sabes?

-¿Por?

-Me acosté con Tracy y quiero volver a hacerlo. – dijo Troy con vehemencia y un raro tono de voz.- Eso no es todo, creo que quiero hacerlo muchas veces más. Y me preocupa, no me había pasado con ninguna chica. ¡Si supieras las cosas que hace en la cama, me entenderías! Ella…

-¡No me lo cuentes! – se espantó Harry. Ginny y Tiff, se acercaron, ya sin disimular.

-¡Hola Troy! – saludaron inocentemente.

-Hola chicas. – dijo Troy mirándolas. – Ginny, ese vestido te hace una terrible yegua ¡Aún con esa barriga dan ganas de muchas cosas! Pero no eres mi tipo, no te preocupes… además Harry se ocupa de eso muy bien ¿no? – Harry abrió los ojos muy grandes, pero no sonrió.- Y tú, Tiffany, deberías esconder un poco los senos, sino quieres que traicione a mi hermano ¡son enormes! – los otros tres rieron sin poder evitarlo.- Thomas debe pasarla bien contigo, ¿verdad? Estoy seguro que sí… Y tú, Harry ¿por qué te dejas el pelo alborotado? Te ves buen mozo y seguramente Benicio vendrá a pedirte que seas su pareja…

-_Sincericidio_…- describió Tiffany.- Oye Blair, mira quién viene ahí…- Tracy se acercaba con una copa en la mano. Al ver a Troy, quiso esquivarlos, pero Ginny la agarró del brazo para evitar que huyera.

-¡Mamita! – se le escapó Troy.- Está para matarla…

-¡Cállate! – se alarmó Harry.- ¡O te oirá!

-Tracy, - dijo Ginny- ¿no piensas saludar a Troy? – La rubia estaba roja.

-No, quiero ir al baño…- dijo totalmente avergonzada.

-Quiero que te quedes-dijo automáticamente Troy- Quiero que te quedes acá.

-No me molestes, Blair.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos – dijo Harry.

-¡No! – rogó Tracy.

-Si amiga – dijo Tiff- Debemos hacerlo...

-Vamos…- apremió Ginny y los tres se alejaron de ellos. Ginny estuvo segura que Tracy no estaba intoxicada con Veritaserum. Se comportaba normalmente.- Te lo dije… ella no tomó la copa indicada…

-¡Oh no! – se lamentó Tiff.- ¿Quién la habrá tomado entonces?

En ese momento apareció Ben, agarrando a una chica de las manos. Tenía la mirada poseída.

-¡Hola diosas! – las saludó. – Les presento a mi novia, Pink…

-¿Pink? – se sorprendía Tiff. Hermione llegó a ellas y miró a Ben sorprendida.

-Si, me llamo Pink – sonrió la muchacha abrazando a Benicio- Estamos muy enamorados…

-No lo puedo creer – dijo Hermione, llegando.

-¿Por qué creen que me gustan tanto los colores femeninos? – dijo riendo Ben. – Ella ha sido la culpable que no pare de comprarme camisas rosas y fucsias…- sonrió.- Y me he divertido mucho cuando tú – señaló a Hermione, quién se puso bordó – me acusabas de gay…

-¡Lo siento, Ben! – se disculpó Hermione, abochornada.

-¡Yo no tanto! ¡Siempre me aproveché de las sospechas para tocarles el…!

-¿Qué dices? – se enojaba Pink.

-¡No le hagas caso! – se apresuró a añadir Ginny- Ben tomó Veritaserum por error…

-¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo pensaron que yo era homosexual? – Seguía Ben- Me gustan más los senos que las chuletas de cerdo… - rió.- Y mira a Pink, tiene unos increíbles… ¡son mi manjar favorito, suelo desayunarlos!

-¡Benicio! – lo retó su novia, quién enrojeció. Tiff comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, junto a Ginny y Hermione.

La pelirroja se sentó porque le dolían los pies. A su lado estaba Thomas Blair con la mirada perdida mirando cómo Tiff reía. Ginny notó que tenía una media sonrisa en los labios y largó una sonora carcajada. Thomas salió de su encandilamiento y la miró, sin dejar de sonreír.

-No te burles, pelirroja.

-No lo hago. Estás hecho un estúpido por mi amiga.- comentó mientras giraba los tobillos para relajarse.

-Igual que tú con Harry.

-Si…-dijo Ginny feliz- Es hermoso, ¿no crees?

-Me gustan las mujeres.

-Si bueno, pero míralo. – Dijo Ginny babosa- No puede estar tan fuerte…- se acarició el vientre.-Y voy a tener una hijo de él…

-Se nota.

-¡Blair! – Se sulfuró Ginny en broma.- Es increíble que estemos tan bien…

-Lo es. ¡Les costó tanto entrar en razones!

-¡Caradura! ¿Sabes cuánto esperé que te arregles con Tiff?- Thomas enrojeció.

-Ella era la culpable.

-Si, claro.- dijo con ironía Ginny

-Suele pasar – chascó la lengua Thomas.

-Es cierto. Mi hermano y Hermione pasaron por lo mismo. ¡Siete años siendo amigos como para que se den cuenta que estaban hecho el uno para el otro!

-Por lo menos nosotros no tardamos tanto, ¿no? – Le sonrió Thomas, pensativo- ¿Y en Hogwarts?

-¿Qué pasa con Hogwarts?

-Digo, Harry y tú… ¿por qué nunca pasó nada?

-No me daba ni la hora- dijo Ginny sonriendo con nostalgia- Estaba ocupado salvando al mundo mágico, aunque eso es un estúpido consuelo, lo sé- rieron.

-Es raro que Harry no se haya fijado en ti antes…- comentó Thomas

-Algunos estaban seguros de que terminaría con Hermione.- le contó Ginny, despreocupada, y Thomas abrió los ojos grandes.- Decían que ella era la bruja adecuada para él, porque siempre lo acompañó en sus misiones…

-Pero Harry y Hermione, no pegan…-dijo Thomas convencido.- Cualquiera que los ve se da cuenta que se tratan como hermanos- Ginny sonrió.

-Tienes razón, yo siempre lo he sabido. Además mi cuñada muere por Ron desde los once años.- suspiró.

-Harry te ama.- dijo Thomas con preocupación si se tratara de una enfermedad incurable- Lo he presenciado con mis propios ojos.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – dijo Ginny desorientada.

-¿Sabes guardar secretos?

-Claro.

-Hace meses Harry se agarró una terrible borrachera por ti.- le confesó Thomas divertido.- Tendrías que haberlo visto, no tenía desperdicio…- Ginny estaba sorprendida.

-¿Harry tomando? –Hizo un gesto de sorpresa- ¡Es de no creer!

-Se tomó hasta el agua de los floreros. –corroboró Thomas- Eso no es nada… se puso a cantar un tema...- enrojeció recordando el momento.- Esa canción que ustedes tocaron en Euphoria.

-¿Cuál de todas?

-_I try to say goodbye and I choke_…- le canto Thomas y Ginny lo recordó.

-¡No lo puedo creer! - soltó enseguida- ¿Harry estaba en _Euphoria_ esa noche? ¡Yo no lo vi!

-Seguramente se habrá ocultado- dedujo Thomas encogiéndose de hombros.

-Así que se agarró una borrachera…

-Eso no es nada. Lloraba por ti, se preguntaba porqué no habían tenido hijos. Y se quejaba porque tú te ibas al Londres muggle con Collen – rieron a carcajadas.- Fue muy divertido y…

-Mataría por haberlo visto.- dijo Ginny divertida.

-…y entonces en un momento lo llamó Kate...

-¿Qué? –Ginny se quedó de piedra.- ¿Kate Kingkom?

-Si y la atendió mi hermano. Él le dijo que no molestara más, la humilló, le contó que él estaba ocupado llorando por ti porque te amaba- Ginny estaba estática y seria- Parece que Kate vino aquí a Grimmauld Place a buscarlo y…

-¿Esa noche vino aquí a Grimmauld Place? – balbuceó Ginny sin salir de su ensoñación.

-Si, ¿por?

-La carta…- susurró Ginny para sí misma.

Troy y Tracy se quedaron en un rincón apartados.

-Qué hermosa estás.

Tracy lo miraba desconfiada. No dejaba de notar que tenía algo extraño en sus ojos castaños. ¿Qué ocurría con Troy? ¿Acaso drogas muggles?

-¿Qué te pasa Blair?

-¿A mi? Depende cómo se lo mire – contestó él- El otro día la pasamos, genial ¿no?

-Blair, me estás asustando… tú nunca me tratas así… - dijo Tracy dando un paso atrás, como si temiera que no se tratase de Troy Blair sino de un impostor.

-¡Por que tu no me dejas!

-¡Qué dices!

-La verdad. No me dejas cuidarte, mimarte, besarte. – suspiró. – Antes le comentaba a Harry que estoy preocupado. Me acosté contigo…- Tracy enrojeció.- y quiero volver a hacerlo…

-¿Qué?

-Eso, lo que oyes. Yo…

-Basta Troy…- dijo Tracy – No me digas más esas cosas… no soportaré que te rías de mí una vez más…- se fue al jardín y él la siguió. La alcanzó y la tomó del brazo.- ¡Déjame Blair! - Estaban cerca la piscina y al lado había el sauce que Harry había instalado.

-¡No voy a dejarte…! – aseguró él. – Escucharás lo que tengo para decirte y luego si quieres vete…

-¿Qué te ocurre? – dijo ella sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-¡De todo! – Contestó él.- ¡Maldita sea, hemos tenido sexo y ahora no quieres ni mirarme! ¿Tanto asco te produzco, Dumas? – Ella lo miró con el corazón latiéndole a mil por horas- ¿Hasta cuándo me harás sufrir?

-¿De qué estás hablando, Blair?

-¡De mi y de ti! ¡De lo que me pasa contigo! En tu fiesta de cumpleaños, te acercaste a mi, me besaste… y después hicimos el amor…

-Esto debe ser un error… tu no…

-Algunos errores son deliciosos, Dumas- apuntó Troy sonriéndole abiertamente.

-¿Qué te pasa, Blair?

-¿Estás sorda? – la apuntó con el dedo- ¡Estuvimos juntos! Y hoy…- su mirada se ablandó y le acarició la cara.- estás tan linda… eres tan hermosa… - ella se quedó tildada.- Maldita sea, cómo no te vi antes… en Orange te hice la vida imposible y estoy tan arrepentido de no haberte hecho caso… Pero la vida da vueltas ¿sabes? – Tracy no podía modular una puta sílaba- Hace ocho meses mi hermano me invitó a un bar reinaugurado llamado "The Euphoria". Yo siempre estuve listo para las fiestas – sonrió, sin dejar de mirarla- Y allí te vi cantando esa canción… ¿cómo era? _Daría lo que fuera por tener, tan sólo unos segundos para desaparecer…_ ¡Tu voz! – Exclamaba- ¡Me volvió loco! Y te reconocí al instante. Eras tú, la rubia loca de la cual me había burlado en el colegio. Bailabas sensualmente, despreocupada. Me encantaste, Tracy. Y recordé muy a mi pesar, toda la vergüenza que te hice pasar hace unos años…

-Troy…

-… y me comprendí cuan idiota había sido. Pensé: Tracy Dumas está buenísima. La quiero llevar a mi cama- ella abrió los ojos muy grandes.- Todos los hombres pensamos eso cuándo alguien nos gusta, no me mires así. No fue tan fácil acostarme contigo porque tú no me prestabas atención, me detestabas…

-Yo…

-…me basureabas, me tratabas mal. Nunca una chica me hizo renegar tanto…- la tomó por sus bronceados hombros- Yo no estaba acostumbrado a recibir un no como respuesta… y tú… tú sabías cómo decirme que no… y eso me encantó. Entonces averigüé el nombre del orfanato en el que colaboras y te fui a ver… - Tracy palideció.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Lo averigüé en el ministerio – explicó Troy- Y entonces te vi con esos niños, tan solos, tan enfermos. Jamás pensé que hubiera alguien capaz de dar todo por esa gente…- Troy estaba conmovido.- Entonces pensé… esta mujer es increíble: no deja de sorprenderme. Baila, canta, ayuda a niños desinteresadamente, se juega por sus amigas…es una leona en la cama…– Ella estaba roja como un tomate.-…pero…lo cierto es que no me quiere ni un poco y yo si…

-Troy, ¿qué estás insinuando?

-¿No es obvio Dumas?

-No lo es – repuso Tracy.

-¡Maldita seas! ¡No me lo hagas decir!

-Todo esto es una broma, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué? ¿Te estoy diciendo que te amo y tu me dices que es una broma?- contestó Troy, ofendido.

-¿Qué dijiste? – contestó ella incrédula, pero temía que lo repita.-

-¡Que te amo!- gritó Troy.

-Me estás cargando…

-¡No, Tracy no! - decía él con impotencia- ¿Crees que estaría haciendo este papel ridículo enfrente de ti?

-¿Qué tomaste? – preguntó ella desconfiada.

-¡Champaña!

-Troy…

-Es verdad, Dumas – la interrumpió él, nuevamente- Estoy enamorado de ti y se que llegué tarde…

-Troy yo…-el la interrumpió con un beso fogoso. Fuerte, cálido, sobrenatural. Ella lo separó. -Iba a decirte que… tu copa de champaña tiene alguna poción, estoy segura.- Troy sonrió y volvieron a besarse apasionadamente. La agarró de la cintura con una mano y de la cara con la otra, e intensificó el beso.

-Es bueno saber que se animaron a besuquearse sin insultos…– dijo la voz de Tiffany.- ¡Pero deberían dejarlo para más tarde, porque Ginny rompió bolsa!

* * *

Nota: el final fue un pequeño guiño de otro capitulo de esta historia... ¡qué poco falta para el descelance! ¡Sólo un capítulo y ya me estoy poniendo melodramática! Ah, y el epílogo por supuesto.

Espero que me acompañen hasta el final con sus maravillosos comentarios que los espero ansiosamente. Por supuesto van a ser contestados todos los reviews loggeados.

Los quiero mucho y gracias por estar ahí haciendome tan feliz!

Joanne.


	22. Juntos a la par

**Llegamos al último capítulo gente... ¡Estoy muy melodramática! Aun no lo puedo creer... Gracias todos los comentarios del anterior, abajo me explayaré más.**

**Ahora los dejo leer este... ¡espero que le guste el final!**

* * *

Capitulo 21

**Juntos a la par**

_Y si para nuestro amor _

_no encuentro un buen adjetivo, _

_es por que te amo mucho, _

_mucho mas del te amo que te digo_

-Es bueno saber que se animaron a besuquearse sin insultos…– dijo la voz de Tiffany.- ¡Pero deberían dejarlo para más tarde, porque Ginny rompió bolsa!

Troy y Tracy giraron las cabezas. Los dos estaban rojos de vergüenza.

-¿Qué? – Tracy estaba alarmada y caminó resueltamente hacia Tiff. - ¿Me estás jodiendo? ¡Faltan dos meses!

-Si, era una broma…- admitió Tiff riendo a carcajadas- …para que dejen de besarse.

-¡Tilman! - se enojó Troy indignado.- ¡Casi me haces morir de un infarto!

-¡Bueno no se enojen! Y cuéntenme, ¿son novios ya?- la pareja enrojeció.

-No te interesa- murmuró Tracy. Troy sonrió, esa respuesta era esperanzadora.

Ginny se había quedado estática en su silla, incapaz de procesar la información que le otorgó Thomas Blair. Comprendía todo lentamente, ahora entendía porqué nunca Harry recibió la carta ese último día que actuó en Euphoria. Respiró hondo… esa perra la iba a escuchar…

-¿Ginny estás bien? – Preguntó Thomas algo arrepentido por haber hablado de más.- ¿Estás bien?

-Si, Thomas, no te preocupes – lo miró fijo – No le cuentes a Harry que me dijiste todo esto…

-¡No! ¿Cómo crees? ¡Me matará! – Carcajeó - ¿En serio estás bien?

-Si, debería salir un momento…

-¿Qué? ¿Adónde? - pero Thomas la miró y adivinó sus pensamientos- ¡Ni se te ocurra ir a buscar a Kate! ¡Estás de siete meses Ginny!

-No, no- lo calmó Ginny.

-Si sales de Grimmauld Place hablo con Harry – la amenazó Thomas poniendo una mano en su brazo. En eso, Harry vio la situación y se acercó ceñudo.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Gin estás bien? – Se sentó del otro lado.

-Si amor… no pasa nada. – lo abrazó. Harry miró a Thomas como pidiéndole explicaciones. Ginny lo pateó levemente para que no le cuente nada.- ¿Todo bien, Blair?

-Si, Harry. – Dijo él – Solo estaba cargando a tu mujer porque te miraba con cara de estúpida…- rieron – Voy a buscar a Tiff…

Ginny no pudo escaparse de la casa para ir a buscar a Kate. Fue imposible porque Harry la tenía muy vigilada. La pelirroja no veía la hora de que se descuide un poco para darle un merecido a esa maldita perra. Unas semanas después de la fiesta, ella y Harry estaban armando la habitación de James, que era en el antiguo cuarto de Ginny. Era de color celeste y estaba llena de todo tipo de peluches, regalos adelantados de todos sus amigos. Ginny ordenaba la ropita con pensativamente y Harry la miraba ceñudo. La había notado demasiado rara desde la fiesta y eso lo mantenía bastante preocupado. Tanto era así, que en ese penúltimo día de julio Harry olvidó completamente que en pocas horas cumpliría veintitrés años.

-Amor…- la llamó.

-Harry…- dijo ella dando un respingo.

-¿Te sientes bien? Te noto muy rara últimamente…

-Solo son los nervios.-lo miró y fue abrazarlo.- Mañana cumples vientitrés, Harrix, tengo que ir a comprarte un regalo…

-Ni se te ocurra- la frenó Harry.

-¿Cómo que no? ¡Es tu cumpleaños mañana!

-Gin no me interesa el regalo – la besó – estás casi en fecha…

-La semana que viene se cumplen las treinta y seis semanas – descartó Ginny- y tú te mereces un regalo…

-Ginny…

-¡Harrix! – Saltó ella severamente- Hablo en serio, iré a comprarte un regalo… y tu te ves muy cansado, no has dormido bien… ¿por qué no descansas un poco? Artemis te está explotando…

-Iré si tú vienes a descansar conmigo – propuso Harry acariciando su cara, en un claro intento de que no salga de la casa.- Vamos, ven…- la besó- No me hagas preocupar…

-Pero el regalo…

-El único regalo es que no salgas con esa panza. Si les pasa algo me muero ¿puedes entenderlo? – la abrazó. Ginny sintió su perfume.

-Te amo Harrix – le susurró enternecida por su preocupación.

-Yo te amo más, desviada… ¿vamos a acostarnos?

Ginny asintió y fueron a acostarse a la cómoda cama de Harry. A los pocos minutos sintió como Harry se quedaba completamente dormido. La tenía agarrada de la cintura acariciándole el vientre con ternura. Ginny tomó su mano cuidadosamente y puso un almohadón en su lugar. Vio en la mesita de luz el celular de Harry y lo agarró. Lo necesitaba

Se levantó en puntitas de pie, tomó cualquier ropa veraniega y salió del cuarto. Una vez afuera, se retiró de la casa antes de Harry despierte.

En el jardín de Grimmauld Place, revisó el celular de Harry y encontró el número y la dirección de Kate Kingdom. Ella vivía en un departamento de Callejón Diagon. Decididamente Ginny empezó a caminar fuera de su casa. Esa perra iba a escuchar unas cuantas verdades. Llegó hasta ese edificio con los pies hinchados. En la puerta había un conserje limpiando.

-Hola- lo saludó Ginny. El viejo se dio vuelta.

-¡Hola!- miró su vientre- Afortunado el padre de ese bebé…- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias.

-¿Buscaba a alguien?

-Si. – Contestó Ginny - ¿Kate Kingdom vive aquí, verdad?

-Si, en el octavo – corroboró el conserje y le extendió la mano- Soy George, un gusto…- se presentó.

-¡Como mi hermano! Me llamo Ginny… – dijo ella aceptando su mano- ¿Puedo pasar?- el viejo se quedó mirándola.

-¿Eres…la mujer de…? – la reconoció al instante. Ginny sonrió y asintió.

-¿De Harry Potter? SI, soy yo… - dijo orgullosa.

-La elegida…

-¿La elegida? – inquirió Ginny desconcertada.

-Así te llamamos, por ser la elegida del elegido. –Ella sonrió encantada- Pasa niña, pero ten cuidado con tu hijo…

-Gracias.

Ginny presionó el número ocho ya adentro del ascensor. Segundos después las compuertas se abrieron y dejaron ver un lujoso palier con un sillón. A Ginny no la sorprendió que Kate tuviera esas comodidades con lo materialista e interesada que era. Se acercó hasta el timbre y lo presionó con vehemencia.

_Harry mientras tanto dormía intranquilamente. Abrió los ojos, estaba en un parque de diversiones. Miles de niños jugaban y disfrutaban de las hamacas. Sonrió, ese lugar le encantaba. Parecía muy puro y natural. Una mano tocó su hombro y Harry se volteó para ver quién era. El corazón le latió muy fuerte…_

Kate atendió con aire distraído y cuando descubrió quién era, su expresión cambió súbitamente. Ginny la miró de arriba abajo. Vestía un camisón negro y estaba muy despeinada. Se sorprendió tanto al ver a Ginny ahí palideció al instante y abrió sus ojos grandes, que se frenaron en su vientre.

-¿Tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?

_Harry no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, ella estaba allí. Con su cabello rubio oscuro, su expresión de alegría al verlo y sus ojos grises brillándole, como esos tiempos en que habían trabajado juntos en el Escuadrón. Los ojos le ardieron y dos lágrimas cayeron por su rostro. Dio un paso adelante y la abrazó con fuerza; los pies de la chica levantaron el suelo._

_-Dalma – decía Harry enloquecido de alegría -¡Cuánto te extrañé!_

_-¡Harry! – la dejó en el suelo nuevamente- ¡Soy tan feliz de volver a verte!_

_-¡Ginny me contó todo! – reveló Harry acariciándole el pelo -¡Me contó que te apareciste en un sueño en navidad! Y ahora que te veo, le creo… porque… ¿estoy soñando, no?_

_-Si, Harry estás soñando… - confirmó Dalma con una ligera sonrisa– Pero tu realidad es mejor que cualquier sueño, ahora más que nunca…- resaltó._

_-Dalma, vuelve, te extraño mucho._

_-No puedo Harry – dijo ella con tristeza- No puedo volver, nadie vuelve de aquí… y nadie que está aquí en el cielo sentiría ganas de volver. – aseguró emocionada._

_-Dalma yo… - respiró hondo – Siento haberte hecho sufrir, siento que estés muerta por mi culpa…_

_-Shh, no fue tu culpa, Harry. – lo apaciguó ella- ¿Todavía no lo entendiste? No fue tu culpa que me haya enamorado de ti, no fue tu culpa que haya ido ese día a la casa de Bellatrix…. No fueron tus hechizos los que me dejaron sin vida, fue mi propia imprudencia._

_-Dalma…_

-Vine a hablar contigo – contestó Ginny de mal modo.

-¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo? – musitó Kate harta - ¿Acaso vienes a humillarte y a burlarte de mí?

-Claro que no. ¿Puedo pasar? – Kate bufó.

-Esta bien, pero sólo lo hago por tu hijo – accedió frustrada. Ginny asintió y entró al departamento. – Puedes sentarte, pero te pediría que vayas al grano…

-Está bien, voy a ser directa – dijo Ginny mirándola fijamente y sentándose- Hace meses le envié una carta a Harry contándole que íbamos a ser padres. Resulta que esa carta nunca le llegó. Curiosamente ese mismo día me consta que fuiste a buscarlo a Grimmauld Place…- Kate enrojeció.- ¿Fuiste la que recibió el mensaje?

-Si – admitió Kate tras un suspiro. Ginny se puso de pie bruscamente. Estaba roja de ira.

-¿Qué hiciste con la carta? –la apuró- Quiero que me la des ahora mismo, Kate.

-No puedo dártela- dijo Kate bajando la mirada.

-¿Por qué?

-No la tengo. La quemé ese mismo día que la recibí – la miró con algo de culpa.

-¿Cómo pudiste lastimar a Harry así? – le reprochó Ginny frunciendo el entrecejo- ¡Creí que lo querías!

-¡Claro que lo quería! ¿Y me hablas de lastimar? ¡Él se burló de mí durante mucho tiempo, Ginny! – Parecía que Kate quería largar eso desde hacía meses- ¡Ustedes se burlaron de mí en Navidad con esa poción horrible! – Escupió furiosa.

-Kate, eso fue un accidente y eso lo sabes bien - la atajó Ginny-. Sino hubieras metido las narices donde no te correspondían, jamás habría pasado…

-¿Cómo piensas que me sentí, Ginny? Dime como mujer como te hubieras sentido tú…- Ginny notó que la sanadora estaba completamente deprimida- Harry se dedicó a burlarse de mí, a ultrajarme y a usarme para olvidarse de ti…

-Kate…- suspiró Ginny, que de repente sintió conmiseración por ella – No fue así…

-Si fue así – sollozó Kate dolida- Tú no sabes lo que se siente cuando un hombre te usa…

-¿Qué yo no lo sé? – Ginny rió con amargura- ¿Piensas que mi vida fue color de rosa? – Kate asintió- No, estás equivocada, no soy ninguna princesita. ¿Sabías que salí con Draco Malfoy?

-¿Qué? ¿El enemigo de Harry en Hogawarts?

-Si, hace más de un año ya – le contestó Ginny- y él me obligó tener sexo por la fuerza… mediante chantajes… ¿crees que no me sentí tan frustrada como tú?

-No lo sabía – reconoció Kate con sorpresa-No importa eso, luego encontraste a Harry y ahora formarás una familia con él… - suspiró- Al menos no estás sola como yo…- puso un semblante de tristeza. Ginny le sonreía.

-Te cabe mucho el melodrama, Kate – le dijo con sinceridad- Deberías empezar a disfrutar tu vida… no necesitas un hombre para hacerlo, ¿sabes? – Kate no podía creer que la estuviera consolando- Puedes ser feliz por ti misma… relájate y ese hombre llegará cuando menos lo esperes…

-No puedo creer que me estés diciendo todas estas cosas…

_-Dalma, ¿por qué le dijiste a Ginny la verdad sobre Rita? – le increpó Harry fingiendo indignación._

_-¡Lo siento Harrix! – Se excusó ella riendo - ¡Quise hacerte una bromita! _

_-¡Eres de lo peor! – la miró –Me pegué un susto terrible cuando Ginny lo dijo… creí que sabía hacer Legeremancia o algo así…_

_-¡Me imagino! – Suspiró.- Tengo que decirte algo Harry… muy importante._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Ginny sí envió esa carta hace meses.- le reveló Dalma- Desde acá arriba vemos todo y realmente fue así…_

_-¿De verdad? – dijo él ilusionado- ¿Quién la tomó? Porque yo no la recibí_

_-Eso no puedo decírtelo…_

_-¡Dalma!_

_-Lo siento, no puedo decírtelo… solo quería asegurarte que no sigas torturando a Ginny con el tema… ¿está claro? – lo miró haciendo un movimiento de pestañas que indicaba severidad- Ginny y tú son increíbles… ¡están tan enamorados! – Harry sonrió._

_-Sí, lo estamos. ¡Estoy feliz Dalma, voy a ser papá, falta muy poco! Aunque tengo algo de miedo…_

_-No, no temas…_

_-¿Cuidarás de mi Ginny y de mi hijo?_

_-Por supuesto… pero con una condición…_

_-¿Cuál?_

_-Cuando venga la niña la llaman Dalma…- lo miró seriamente.- Ya se que quieres llamarla Lily…_

_-¿Lily Dalma? – tanteó Harry_

_-¡Queda horrible! – Rieron.- Has hecho un largo camino Harry y me alegro que Ginny te haya ayudado a salir del pozo donde vivías. Aún recuerdo cuando solías ser el señor Limón._

_-¡Deja de aliarte con Ginnix… digo con Ginny!_

_-¡Tonto! Ginnix te salvó la vida…_

_-Tu también me ayudaste- Harry la abrazó.- Siento haberte hecho sufrir…_

_-No me hiciste sufrir tanto… - Dalma descartó con la mano – Solo lloraba todas las noches pensando en ti y escuchando canciones tristes…_

_-¡No me digas eso!_

_-¡Estaba bromeando! – rió Dalma. – Todo el cielo ha seguido tu historia desde que Ginny vive en tu casa…_

_-¿El cielo?_

_-Si… ¡Cada vez que estabas por besar a Ginny estábamos pegados a la pantalla y decíamos "ahora la besa, ahora la besa" y tú siempre comportándote como un cobarde! – Harry enrojeció pero también rió- ¡Hasta que Gracias a Merlín a Dumas se le ocurrió lo de las pociones! Su hermana había vaticinado algo parecido…_

_-¿Conociste a Thabata? – dijo Harry con los ojos como platos._

_-Es esa niña de la hamaca.-la señaló- Tiene cinco años, ¡pero diablos! Es tan descarada como su hermana…- Harry miró y se le contrajo el estómago._

_-¿En serio es Thabata? ¡Es igual a Tracy!_

_-Son gemelas, Harry. – rodó los ojos Dalma._

-Necesito que me hagas un favor, Kate – le suplicó Ginny – Necesito que le digas a Harry que quemaste la carta, que tú la recibiste, necesito que el esté seguro que yo sí la envíe…

-Está bien – afirmó la sanadora- Ya no tengo nada que perder, así que…- Ginny le tomó la mano.

-Estoy dispuesta a empezar de nuevo si lo haces, a hacer borrón y cuenta nueva…

-Hablaré con Harry – accedió Kate con un resoplido- pero…

-¡Ouch! – se retorció Ginny

-¿Qué tienes? – se asustó Kate

-Creo que es una… ¡ay! – se tomó el endurecido vientre.

-¡Estás teniendo contracciones! – Se desesperó Kate- ¡Acuéstate en la camilla que te reviso!

_De repente sonó una sirena en el parque._

_-¿Qué es ese ruido? – preguntó Harry desconcertado y tapándose los oídos. _

_-¡Harry! – Saltó Dalma con desesperación - ¡Tienes despertar ahora mismo!_

_-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué?_

_-¡Ya mismo Harry! ¡Ginny está teniendo contracciones!_

_-¿Qué? – Harry se puso pálido- ¿Pero cómo? … ¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_-¡Lo sé!_

_-¡Si está durmiendo conmigo!_

_-¡No! ¡Ella se fue de Grimmauld Place! – le aclaró Dalma- Está en la casa de Kate Kingdom…_

_-¿Qué?_

_-¡Despierta y ve hacia su departamento, debes ayudar a Ginny! ¡Tu hijo nacerá en pocas horas!_

_-Dalma…- ella lo abrazó con fuerza._

_-Te amo, Harry. Y siempre cuidaré de ti y de Ginny…- dijo con voz quebrada- Gracias por tanto…- lo miró a los ojos- ya no podré volver…-le dio un corto beso en los labios y volvió a abrazarla.- te voy a extrañar…_

_-Yo también… Dalma…_

_-Diez… nueve… ocho… siete…_

_-Gracias por todo…._

_-Te amo, Harry…- repitió ella llorando._

_-Vuelve, por favor… quiero seguir viéndote…_

_-Si sigues así, con la misma euforia de tus sueños, tal vez…_

_Se abrazaron._

Todo fue desapareciendo y Harry abrió los ojos lentamente. Estaba abrazando su almohada y todo transpirado. Rápidamente tomó conciencia de las palabras de Dalma y se levantó con premura. Buscó a Ginny por toda la casa y corroboró que no había sido un sueño vulgar, esa conversación con Dalma fue real, demasiado real. Respiró hondo y tomó su varita.

Con rapidez, se apareció en el edificio donde vivía Kate. Entró abriendo la puerta con _alohomora _y subió al ascensor… Tocó el timbre con premura… Kate Kingdom lo atendió sobresaltada.

-Harry… -dijo pálida- Ginny está aquí.

-¡Lo sé! – se metió en el departamento y vio a Ginny en el sillón, transpirada y retorciéndose.- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió salir de la casa Ginevra?

-Basta Harry me duele mucho… -se retorcía Ginny.

-¡Vamos a San Mungo!

-Los acompaño…

-¡No! – saltó Harry enseguida- Tu te quedas aquí…

-¡Deja que ella venga, Potter! – siseó Ginny muerta de dolor.

-¡Está bien! ¡Vamos! ¡Pero no puedes aparecerte!

-¡Yo tengo el carro! – dijo Kate – Vamos…- tomó a Ginny por un hombro. Harry la miraba sorprendido de su generosidad. - ¡Ayúdame, Harry!

-Yo la llevo… - la alzó en sus brazos y se encontró con los ojos color miel de Kate.-Gracias – le dijo.

-¡Vamos!

Cuando llegaron a San Mungo Ginny no daba más, tenía contracciones cada cinco minutos. Los sanadores encargados eran Sharper y Richard. La acostaron en una camilla rápidamente. Harry los acompañó con el corazón saliéndose de su garganta. Kate se quedó en la sala de espera…

-¡Los esperaré aquí! – avisó.

-¡Don Sharpy! – lo saludó Ginny entre quejidos, mientras deslizaban la camilla por el pasillo- ¿Cómo le va?

-¡Con que Harry Potter era el padre! – soltó Sharper.- ¡Aún recuerdo el confundus, Ginny, no creas que no logré recordar tus resultados!

-¿De que están hablando? – dijo Harry sin entender.

-¡Cállese, Sharpy! AHHHHH!- gritó por la contracción

-¡No te alteres, Ginny! – suplicó Richard.

-Tengo miedo… -soltó Ginny y sus ojos se aguaron.- Harry, debes hablar con Kate, ella tiene que decirte algo muy importante…

-No es el momento que hable con Kate mi amor, va a nacer nuestro hijo…

-¡Te dije que es importante Potter! – se sulfuró Ginny nerviosa- Ella debe decirte que.. ¡ouch!

-Tranquila, mi amor, tranquila. Todo estará bien. – Miró a Shaper - Tiene contracciones cada cinco minutos- A Richard le sorprendió la firmeza de su voz. Harry no parecía asustado ni mucho menos.

-¡Claro, va a nacer! ¡Está en fecha! – vaticinó Richard con seguridad.

-¡Es la semana que viene! – le recordó Harry con algo de desesperación.

-¡A veces se adelanta un poco, Harry! – terció Sharper arrastrando la camilla.

-¡Ve a avisarle a la familia! – Le rogó Harry – A Ron, a Hermione, a los Weasley's… Richard y yo seguimos con esto…

-AHHHHH….- se retorció Ginny, sufriendo otra contracción.- Harry, Harry…

-¿Qué, mi amor? – le acarició la sudorosa frente.

-Necesito que estés en el parto. Necesito que atiendas en el parto…

-Quédate tranquila, mi amor. Todo va a estar bien – esta vez su voz tembló un poco esta vez.

-¡No esquives la respuesta! ¡Atenderás el parto señor limón…ahhh!

Enseguida entraron a la sala de parto y Harry estaba aterrado. Creyó ver varias apariciones en el hospital durante la fracción de segundo en que cerró la puerta de la sala. Seguramente eran Tracy, Thomas, Troy, Ron, Hermione, Bill, Charly, Percy, los gemelos, Arthur y Molly.

Apartó la vista de allí y de repente recordó que Ginny quería que él atienda el parto pero, ¿si algo salía mal? No, no podía salir nada mal. Él era un excelente sanador, pero necesitaba ayuda y Richard Rocker era el mejor obstetra de todo Londres, eso lo tranquilizaba…

-¡Richard! – Lo llamó Harry pálido.- ¡Será un parto natural! Tiene diez centímetros de dilatación y Ginny…

-¡Ahhh!- gritó Ginny.

-¡Cálmate, Potter! ¡Todo saldrá bien! - repuso su amigo, intentando pinchar la resistente muñeca de Ginny- Ginny, ¿te sientes bien? Necesito que no muevas tu muñeca…

-¡No me pinchen! – aulló Ginny.

-¡Cómo te sientes!

-No, es el peor momento de mi vida- repuso ella enojada.- ¡Quiero que nazca ya, me duele como la mierda! ¡HAGAN ALGO CARAJO! AHHH… - se quejó dolorida.

-Suele suceder- Sonrió relajado Richard- Pero ten paciencia, eres madre primeriza…- le colocó el suero y Ginny hizo un quejido.- Quieta, Ginevra…

-Harry…- el le tomó la mano y la besó- Tengo miedo…

-No, no temas. Yo estoy aquí- besó su frente. Lo cierto es que el también tenía un julepe bárbaro.-Quédate tranquila, va a estar todo bien. – _"Por favor, Dalma, cuida de mi hijo y de Ginny, no podría vivir sin ellos", _le imploró Harry a su amiga.

-Empieza a pujar, Ginny- dijo Richard- Respira hondo, vamos, tranquila…

Ginny pujó con fuerza.- ¡Ahhhh!- gritó dolorida

-¡Muy bien! – la felicitó Richard.- Sigue así, Ginevra, sigue así…

-Todo saldrá bien, pero debes dar lo mejor de ti cielo… ¿está claro? – la consoló Harry.- Respira hondo…

-Si…pero…

-Te amo…

-No te vayas…

-Te amo más, y claro que no me iré… puja, Gin. – ella lo hizo y cerró los ojos para soportar el dolor.

-Ahhhh! Te odio Potter, todo esto es por tu culpa… no dejaré que me toques un pelo nunca mas… ahhh!- Richard rió.

-¡Todas dicen lo mismo y a los dos años vuelven para dar a luz al segundo! –aportó.

-¡Ni loca! Ahhh! – Harry rió.- Cuando salga de aquí voy a golpearte, Potter…

-Está bien – dijo Harry riendo- Lo permitiré sin oponerme, pero ahora puja mi amor, puja…

-¡Ayyy! Me faltaba una semana, Harry -decía Ginny apretando los dientes.- Estoy preocupada… nuestro bebé… ¡ahhh!

-¡Saldrá antes, amor! – la calmó Harry- ¡Toma aire y sigue pujando!

-¡Un poco más, Ginny! – dijo Richard, controlando las pulsaciones de James.- ¡El bebé está respondiendo bien!

-¿Quieres decir que a James le faltará un golpe de horno? – concluyó Ginny, transpirada.- ¡Ahhh! Eso fue apropósito por haberle dicho eso… - Harry sonrió. - ¡Ouch!

-Recuerda que el señor Limón siempre tiene razón…- ella rió y se relajó un poco.- Puja mi vida, que quiero conocer a nuestro James…

-Es lo que estoy haciendo Potter, no me presiones más señor limón – el sonrió. Harry le besó la frente- Déjame, voy a matarte y ahh!

-¡Excelente, Ginnix! – la felicitó Harry.

-Creo que ahí viene…- a Harry le latió con fuerza el corazón. Iba a conocer a su primer hijo, era increíble.- Sólo un poco más, Ginevra, sólo un poco más…

-Ahhhh! – Gritó Ginny transpirada.- No puedo más…

-¡Si, amor! Si puedes, vamos…Respira hondo…

-No puedo…

-¿No confías en mí? – Le apretó la mano.- Vamos los dos juntos…

-No hagas chistes Potter ahhh!– jadeó Ginny enojada. Richard sonrió.- ¡Tú no haces ningún puto esfuerzo!

-¡Vamos, Ginevra!- Ginny pujó más fuerte.

-AHHHHH! – gritó cansada – No puedo más…

-¡Es sólo un esfuerzo más!

-Ahhh!

-¡Sí! – vitoreó Harry, quién veía la cabeza de James. De repente un llanto desesperado irrumpió en la sala de parto. Ginny sonrió y se arrojó a la cama, abrazada por Harry.

Ginny tuvo varias horas pujando y de trabajo de parto. Hasta que después de mucho esfuerzo físico por parte de su madre, James Potter llegó al mundo. Al igual que su padre, James nació el 31 de julio a las cuatro de la madrugada. Ninguno podía creer esa coincidencia. Tal como Ginny lo había predicho, el bebé era muy parecido a Harry. Hasta en los ojos era idéntico, los tenía verdes brillantes como su padre. Harry fue el primero en sostenerlo y lo revisó entero: por suerte James Sirius Potter era un bebé sanito, pero tenía un carácter terrible, ya que no paraba de gritar y llorar. Richard lo había comentado haciendo reír a los recién papás. Harry limpió a su hijo y no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas de emoción. No podía creer que ya era padre, y que había tenido un hijo con Ginny, la única mujer a la cual había amado.

Luego las enfermeras habían trasladado a Ginny y James a una habitación. Para alivio de todos estaban en perfecto estado de salud. Ron y Hermione les llevaron el moisés y toda la ropa nueva para James. Ginny lo tenía en sus brazos y estaba amamantando por primera vez. Todos los Weasley, los hermanos Blair, Tracy y Tiff estaban ansiosos por entrar, pero ella se negó rotundamente a que vean sus senos.

En ese momento Harry entró a la habitación con la cámara en la mano y le sacó una foto.

-No lo hagas, Harry.- dijo ella sin dejar de mirar a James.- Estoy horrible.

-No. Siempre estás hermosa.

-¿De dónde sacaste la cámara?

-Me la prestó Tracy – la miró y se aclaró la garganta- Vengo de hablar con Kate…

-¿Si? – Contestó Ginny interesada- ¿Te contó todo? ¿Dónde está?

-Ya se fue, pero te mandó saludos.- contestó Harry- y sí, me contó la verdad; me dijo que ella fue quién recibió tu carta hace meses- le acarició la cara- ¿Me perdonas por haber dudado de ti? Fui un estúpido…

-No, perdóname tú – le tomó la cara y lo besó- Te amo Harry… ¿Kate se fue? ¿Por qué?

-Si, dijo que ya no tenía nada que hacer aquí.- dijo Harry con cierta culpabilidad- Me comporté mal con ella, ¿no?

-Si, pero ya está, ella pagó lo suyo y nosotros lo nuestro…- apaciguó Ginny con una sonrisa.

-¡Mira a James! – el pequeño bebé se quedó dormido con la boca abierta. El pezón de Ginny chorreaba leche y enseguida se puso el sostén especial para no mancharse. Harry se sentó a su lado y la besó.- Es igual a mí.- dijo con orgullo.

-Sí – admitió ella encantada- Pero tiene mi nariz, Potter. ¡Y tú lo negabas!

-Será un excelente jugador de Quidditch.- vaticinó Harry, acariciando la diminuta frente de su hijo.

-No quieras imponerle tus gustos. Tal vez no le guste el Quidditch a mi bebito. – puso un dedo y James le tomó el pulgar con su mano pequeña- Oh, mi amor, te amo…

-¿Cómo no podría gustarle el Quidditch? Lo lleva en la sangre mi amor.- Ella sonrió.

-Puede ser. ¿Estás contento? – el asintió y la besó en los labios, luego los dos miraron al bebé con una devoción impresionante-No puedo creer que seamos padres, Harry. – se le aguaron los ojos- Es tan indefenso, tan pequeño y tan grande a la vez… ¿no?

-Es hermoso como su padre- dijo él y Ginny sonrió.

-Engreído como su padre…-se acomodó en su pecha sostieniendo al pequeño James.

-Te amo, Ginny.- dijo él- Los amo.- ella le acarició la cara con la mano que tenía libre.

-Yo también, Harry. – Respondió, emocionada.- Nunca creí que esto me iba a pasar a mí. Nunca pensé que se podía vivir así… yo pensaba que estas cosas pasan en los sueños ¿sabes? – Ginny miraba a James con ternura, mientras el bebé agarraba un dedo de su madre con toda su mano.- …que eran cursilerías…

-Yo también lo creía así. Pero nos equivocamos… hay sueños que pueden ser reales.- ella lo miró intensamente.

-Me encanta vivir así… con la misma euforia de mis sueños.- Harry se sorprendió. Era la misma frase que le había dicho Dalma.- ¿Por qué pones esa cara?

-Coincidencias…- soltó Harry- Soñé con Dalma…

-¿De verdad?

-Te lo juro, ella me avisó que estabas entrando en trabajo de parto.

-¡Es increíble! – dijo Ginny emocionada.

-Me dijo que no podía volver, pero que no me sienta culpable por lo que ocurrió con ella.-confesó Harry con algo de tristeza. Ginny le tomó la mano.- luego se despidió y me besó…

-¿QUÉ? ¿te besó en los labios?

-Si…

-¡Dormiré una buena siesta para golpearla! – soltó Ginny. Harry la miró y empezaron a reír.- Me hiciste cornuda, imbécil…

-¡No digas estupideces! Fue solo un beso de despedida… - suspiró- Dalma te quiere mucho, estoy seguro que ella logró todo esto…-la miró intensamente.

-Si, por eso la perdono lo del beso. – accedió Ginny- Pero que no se le haga costumbre…-volvieron a reír.- Te amo…

-Yo también Ginnix– La besó y la abrazó. Todos los que esperaban afuera, entraron a la habitación sin pedir permiso.

-Perdón. – Se disculpó Ron entrando a la habitación.– Tiff dice que dejen de franelear, queremos conocer al pequeño James y darle nuestro regalos.

-¡Yo no dije nada! – se escuchó la voz de Tiff atrás. Harry y Ginny rieron.

-¡Mentirosa! – dijo Tracy en un susurro. Harry la miró y sonrió al recordar a la pequeña Thabata.

-Pasen- dijo Ginny- Pero no hagan ruido porque James duerme…

-¡Al fin! ¡Mira lo que es el bebix! - se emocionó Tracy- ¡Quiero cargarlo!

Sus amigos entraron, sigilosamente y llenaron a James y a Ginny de regalos, flores, bombones, hasta una cerveza en el caso de Tiff. Harry la confiscó al instante, Ginny aún no podía tomar, estaba amantando al bebé, como le recordó a su amiga. Después de unos cinco minutos todos hablaban con normalidad y James, parecía estar acostumbrado a los gritos, porque no se inmutó. De hecho, el bebé pasó por los brazos de Hermione, Ron, Bill, Fleur, Percy, Charly, Tracy, Tiff, en definitiva de todos, sin quejarse. Luego Harry se cansó y lo tomó en sus brazos llenándolo de besos y hablándole. Ginny se emocionaba cada vez que los veía. Seguía sin poder creer lo feliz que era.

Unos días después del nacimiento de James, Harry terminó de acondicionar la habitación para el bebé, teñida de colores en la gama del azul, la cual estaba llena de todos peluches y regalos, también tenía una cómoda para cambiarlo, perfumes, sonajeros y todos los juguetitos que Harry no dejaba de comprarle. También tenía una pequeña cama, para cuando ya sea mayor, y Ginny solía amamantarlo allí. Faltaban pocos días para el cumpleaños de Ginny y aún no organizaban nada. Con James de por medio no era tan fácil hacer fiestas, sino que siempre priorizaban a su hijo. La convivencia se estaba llevando bien, a pesar de que Ginny estaba muy sanada porque siempre era ella quién se levantaba cuando el niño tenía cólicos y estaba molesto y dolorido. Harry no lo hacía porque madrugaba para ir bien temprano al escuadrón.

Ginny no podía ser más feliz, pero tenía ganas de volver a trabajar. Por lo menos de retomar los bailes en el bar de Ben, aunque ya no tenía la misma figura que antes. Fue así que se puso en campaña para bajar algunos kilos y fue a San Mungo para que le den una dieta sana y ejercicios físicos. Esos ejercicios, Ginny los hacía en la cama con Harry… Desde que llegó James, Harry no dejaba de buscarla por doquier para hacerle el amor. Claro que ahora Ginny tomaba la poción antibebés, pero su paranoia no había disminuido. Aunque ahora estaba feliz por ser la madre de James, si tenía un próximo hijo, quería que fuese a conciencia y con todo más organizado. Tracy no dudó en decirle que ya era la Señora Limón, debido a sus ganas de organizarlo todo, lo que causó una sonora carcajada en todos los demás, inclusive en Ginny, que notaba el cambio que había hecho.

En ese momento James Sirius Potter estaba haciendo un berrinche terrible porque tenía hambre y sueño. Harry intentaba en vano que deje de llorar, mientras Ginny se duchaba, pero James no quería saber nada con su sonajero, tenía lágrimas en los ojos y el llanto le salía ronco de tanto que había llorado… Harry se desesperaba cuando su hijo hacía eso.

-Ya viene mamá, hijo – lo consoló, mientras le colocaba el pañal nuevo.- Además, ya tienes hambre de nuevo ¿eh? Eres un Weasley en eso… – Harry sonrió y el bebé dejó de llorar – Deja de preferir a tu madre porque tiene esos senos. – le dijo con complicidad- Aunque yo también la prefiero por eso… - rió y alzó al niño apoyando su cabecita en el hombro.

-Te escuché Potter –dijo Ginny envuelta en una toalla.- Dame a mi bomboncito, le daré de comer… ¿tienes hambre, no es así precioso?- Harry le dio al bebé y ella se sentó en la cama a amamantarlo, sacándose la toalla y dejándola en la cintura.

-Yo también tengo hambre, mi amor - dijo seductoramente, besándole el cuello.- Te necesito…

-Me haces cosquillas, Harry…- dijo ella sonriendo y mirando a su hijo- Mira lo que es…- James se iba quedando dormido mientras tomaba su leche- No puede ser más lindo…

Harry lo miró. Cada día estaba más parecido a él mismo, aunque como bien alardeaban todos los Weasley, tenía la nariz de Ginny.

-Es bien Potter – comentó Harry orgulloso.- Mira cómo se le fue oscureciendo el pelo…

-Un amor, una cosita linda de mami…- susurraba Ginny con dulzura.- Gordito divino…

-Cuando traiga novias a casa…

-¡Ni se te ocurra! – lo frenó Ginny con vehemencia – Ninguna de esas vendrá a mi casa a menos que yo la apruebe… ¿o no cielo?- le habló a James.

-Si, traerá y tendrá a todas las mujeres a sus pies… - besó el cuello de su mujer- Como su padre… ¡auch! – Ginny le hincó el codo en el estómago.

-No te hagas el vivo, Potter.- le espetó. – Y menos el Sex Symbol… cuando tengamos a la nena…

-¡Oh no!

-¿Qué?

-Pensar en una hija va a ser duro para mí. – Ginny lo miró- ¿Qué? Ya sabes lo celoso que soy, ningún depravado se acercará a mi pequeña…

-Ron dice lo mismo, pero algún día su Rose va a crecer y tendrá relaciones sexuales.- Harry torció los ojos, espantado y Ginny rió.- Tiene todo el derecho…

-Ron no la dejará ni yo tampoco…- Ginny volvió a reír.

-Eres imposible, Harrix. – Harry la besó efusivamente, separándole los labios con su lengua.- mmmm, que rico…

-Te amo.

-Yo también te amo mi terroncito de azúcar…- Harry rió.

-Me haces reír tanto. – Ella le hizo una cara alocada- Estás tan loca…- dijo con convicción.

-Dame otro beso y voy a acostar al bomboncito…- Se levantó y acostó a James en la cunita, de costado, poniéndole su osito arriba y aparatito para escucharlo. Luego volvió y se sentó a su lado otra vez.- Hace calor, ¿no?

-Podríamos ir a la piscina. – sugirió Harry con voz lujuriosa.

-No dejaré a James solo.

-Pero tengo muchas ganas de…- Ginny sonrió.

-Yo tengo ganas de hacerte tantas cosas, Potter…- se puso horcajadas en él, en toalla y Harry que no era lerdo, la despojó de la toalla dejándola desnuda y con el pelo chorreando agua. Sintió en ese momento una pronta erección y sus pupilas se dilataron. Ella sabía que se moría de ganas, sabía el significado de esa mirada. Harry tocó un seno y se lo masajeó con el dedo pulgar… ella suspiró, empezando a excitarse.

-Harry… no deberíamos… -pero él la notó parpadear con deseo.

-Me vuelves loco así desnudita…- Ginny hizo un movimiento para adelante y lo besó con lujuria, Harry aprovechó para sacarse la playera.- Vamos a mi cuarto, James al menos cuarenta minutos dormirá.

-¿Estás seguro? – dijo Ginny con culpa.

-Ni lo preguntes, tenemos el aparatito muggle… y escucharemos todo…

-Está bien.

Harry la llevó en brazos a su cama y la tiró encima de ella. Ginny le desabrochó la bermuda veraniega y se lo bajó con los pies. Harry pasaba su lengua por su oreja mientras con sus manos intensificaba la frotación tomándola de su trasero, haciéndola excitante, perfecta y a la vez torturante. Susurró algo en su oído haciéndola sonreír, mientras se erguía hacia atrás, y lo aprisionaba entre sus piernas, respirando entrecortado. Harry recorrió su pierna lentamente con sus dedos, y llegó hasta la parte íntima, adentrándolos en ella.

-Harry…- gimió Ginny desesperada, pero él seguía moviéndose adentro de ella.- _Ahhh…_

El no dijo nada, sabía que la estaba enloqueciendo, sabía que ella disfrutaba al máximo esa sensación, que le facilitaría el primer orgasmo si seguía con su labor. El apogeo llegó y Ginny transpirada gimió fuertemente y le tomó la nuca a Harry y lo besó; no fue un beso dulce, sino violento, veloz, eufórico, sus lenguas se encontraron y jugaron esa dulce danza del placer, era como si sus pieles estorbaran y nada alcanzara para satisfacerse. Harry bajó se despojó de sus bóxers en segundos y se sentó en la cama, arrastrándola a ella a la misma posición. Harry comenzó a mordisquear sus pezones, sin dejar sacar los dedos de su parte íntima, mientras Ginny en vano intentaba liberarse para tener el control de la situación… Cuando lo logró, se sentó encima de él, y la penetración fue brusca y deliciosa. El era salvaje a la hora del sexo y en esos momentos se volvía loca, y sólo quería que Harry la haga suya una y otra vez hasta quedarse dormida, llena de gozo entre sus brazos, aspirando el perfume de sus cabellos azabaches. Se balanceó hacia delante, aumentando la fricción con los talones, y tiró de los oscuros mechones de Harry haciendo que él sonría levemente, Ginny cerró los ojos respirando hondo, disfrutando esa llama ardiendo en su entrepierna, Harry le pasó una mano por el cuero cabelludo para soportar el placer y movió su pelvis y ambos respiraron al mismo tiempo hondo, mientras se miraban profundos a los ojos.

-Mmmm… - Harry pronunciaba sonidos ininteligibles y Ginny lo despeinaba.

-Harry… ay…merlín…

-Ginny…- ella marcó las uñas en su espalda mientras, sin dejar de moverse, Harry besaba y lamía su cuello.- Oh…

Se acostaron los dos en la cama, sin interrumpir las envestidas, cambiando de posición para seguir disfrutando.- Si…

Harry aceleró aún más los movimientos y Ginny cerró los ojos, casi gritando. Entonces, las pulsaciones bajaron cuando ambos llegaron al orgasmo. Harry le secó el sudor de la frente, quedándose dentro de ella, con especial cuidado de apoyar los hombros a los costados para que Ginny no aguante todo el peso de su cuerpo.

-Te amo hermosa- ella sonrió.

-Tendré que bañarme de nuevo...- el se movió hacia delante con ganas de empezar de nuevo.- No hagas eso…, James puede despertar…

-Quiero otro p…

-¡Potter eres insaciable!

-Tú tienes la culpa…- se movió otra vez y Ginny gimió un poco.

Luego de hacerlo por segunda vez, Ginny se salió de la posición y se recostó en sus brazos, mientras él la tapaba con la sábana.

-Falta poco para tu cumpleaños. – Dijo Harry con voz relajada- ¿Tienes alguna idea para el festejo?

-Lo haremos en Euphoria. Somos muchos ahora que están mis padres…- Harry carraspeó.-Dilo ya…- musitó Ginny, que sabía que algo se estaba guardando.

-Nada.

-Harry…

-No quiero que vuelvas a bailar.- ella lo miró enojada.

-Sigue soñando…- lo atajó enseguida.

-Ginny somos una familia y no estoy de acuerdo con…

-¿Eso que tiene que ver? Cada uno puede tomar sus propias decisiones…

-A mi no me gusta que bailes, ni que cantes, frente a un millón de tipos que están calientes contigo. Thom y Troy están conmigo en este asunto.

-¿Qué formaron, un sindicato de hombres celosos? – Harry bufó- ¡Qué estupidez! – dijo Ginny, sentándose en la cama, sin preocuparse por taparse- No voy a hacer lo que tú me digas…- Harry también se enojó.

-Si lo harás, eres la madre de mi hijo. – soltó autoritariamente- No puedes salir a bailar como quien no quiere la cosa, haciéndome quedar como un cornudo…

-¡Te estás pasando de la raya, Potter! –le advirtió Ginny poniéndose de pie.

-¡No! ¡Estoy planteando mi opinión!

-¡Estás desvariando si piensas que tu me vas a mandonear! – se fue dando un portazo.- Me voy con mi bebé…- y salió de la habitación, mientras Harry la seguía por detrás, desesperado.

-Ginny, espera… -intentó tomarla del brazo pero ella se soltó.

-¡Voy a bailar, te guste o no!

-¡No me gusta!

-¡Entonces volveré al escuadrón! ¡Necesito trabajar!

-¿No puedes tener otro trabajo?

-¡Vete al diablo!

-¡Ginny ven aquí, no terminé!- Pero Ginny le cerró la puerta de la habitación de James en la cara.- Caray, terrible follada para que después pase esto…

El once de agosto llegó rápido y todos estaban preparando Euphoria para festejar el cumpleaños de Ginny. Por supuesto ella seguía molesta con Harry porque no comprendía que bailar era su pasión, porque pretendía que sea un potus, que sólo viva para follar y cuidar a James y no estaba dispuesta a dar el brazo a torcer. Tracy y Tiff no tomaban en serio el problema de Harry y Ginny, por el contrario, les parecía una estupidez.

-No pueden pelearse por eso- murmuró Tiff, acunando a James y dándole besitos.- Es una pavada…

-No lo es. –Contradijo Ginny- No soy un objeto, ¿entiendes? Yo necesito tener mi dinero, sentirme útil. ¿Por qué quiere cambiarme?

-A Harrix no le molesta que trabajes- dijo Tracy mientras hechizaba la guirnalda para que quede bien alta.- Le molesta que bailes desnuda. Lo hace porque es un inseguro de mierda, todos los hombres son así.

-Tienes razón-dijo Ginny.- Me tiene harta…

-Odio que te expreses así, Dumas – opinó Hermione, apareciendo detrás de la barra con Rose en los brazos. La pequeña tenía dos trencitas y la cara llena de pecas. Ginny la miró con ternura.

-Eres igual a mí, Rosie.- musitó - ¡A tú tía Ginnix!

-Estoy fusilada– fafulló Tracy, sentándose y tomando un poco de agua- Gracias a Merlín tenemos aire acondicionado…estos _muggles _son geniales…

-Claro, pregúntale a Ginny.- dijo con sarcasmo Tiff, mirando a James elocuentemente.

-Dame al bebix, quiero tenerlo.- Le exigió Tracy.

-No, está conmigo- se negó Tiff.

-¡Tú porque no quieres colgar las guirnaldas, vaga! – la acusó la rubia indignada.

-Mentira, quiero estar con mi sobri…

-Luego llora toda la noche porque quiere los brazos – murmuró Ginny, pero sus amigas no le hicieron caso.

-¿Dónde están los hermanos Blair? – preguntó Hermione mirando a Tiff y Tracy.

-Se fueron a comprar tu regalo, amiga- contestó Tiff girando la cabeza hacia Ginny- Harrix les prohibió que te regalen algo de lencería.- rió.

-Es para que no bailes – dijo Tracy riendo.- Este Harrix es tremendo…

-Voy a bailar igual y Potter lo sabe…

-¡Deja de pelear con Harry!- musitó Hermione, mientras se sentaba porque no aguantaba más el peso de Rose. La pequeña ya tenía diez meses.- ¿Vendrá Allison?

-Si, traerán a mi príncipe.- dijo Ginny- Lo quiero tanto a Benja…

-Ese niño saldrá con Rose…- se resignaba Tiff- ¡Para que yo tenga una hija falta muchísimo!

-Eso mismo decía Ginnix.-dijo Tracy.- Y mira lo que es James, un amor.

-Tendrá un trasero increíble como su padre.- dijo orgullosa Tiff.

-Te recuerdo que estás hablando de mi novio, Tilman. –saltó Ginny fingiendo indignación, mientras inflaba globos con la varita.

-Si claro, porque tú no le miras el trasero a Thom, ¿verdad?

-Jamás lo he hecho ni lo volvería a hacer- dijo Ginny y todas rieron.

-Si alguna mira algo de Ron, las mataré.- advirtió Hermione amenazante.

-¿Me tratas de incestuosa? – se ofendía Ginny riendo. Hermione descartó la idea torciendo los ojos.

-¡Qué asco! – se espantó Tracy- No nos gusta Ronald…- Tiff la miró cómplice- Pero no podemos negar que su fuerte es la espalda…

-¡No le tires sonajero de James, Hermione! – exclamó Ginny alarmada, sacándoselo justo a tiempo.

-¡No digan nada de Ronnie! –las atacó celosa-¡Es mío, sólo mío!

-Te lo regalo- dijo Tracy haciendo un movimiento de manos.- ¿Potter dónde fue?

-Con los demás.- contestó Tiff y Ginny la miró, interesada, pero se reprimió de preguntar. – No te hagas la que estás distanciada de tu marido…

-No es mi marido. -aclaró Ginny- Sólo estamos un poco peleados…

-Si, pero a la noche no paran de…

-¡No podemos no hacerlo! – se defendió Ginny riendo- Además estar con Potter es increíble…

-Hablando de sexo – dijo Hermione mirando a Tracy- ¿Qué tal Troy?- la rubia enrojeció.

-No les diré. Se lo imaginarán por ustedes mismas…- hizo un grosero movimiento de manos.

-Mi cuñado es un caramelo…-siseó Tiff

-Mi cuñado también…- se la devolvió Tracy.- Y te salvas porque tienes a James Sirius, sino te golpeaba, Tilman…

-No serán gemelos, pero sus traseros sí lo son – comentó Ginny.

-No maduran más ustedes tres.

-No está bueno madurar, Hermione- filosofó Ginny.- Está bueno vivir así, libremente, - estiró los brazos- cantando y bailando, vivir como uno quiere, ¿sabes? …- dio una vuelta sobre sí misma.

-Estás loca- contestó su amiga con aire divertido.

-No, sólo me gusta vivir con la misma euforia de mis sueños…

-¿De tus sueños dijiste? ¡De tu locura!-suspiró Tiff mirando hipnotizada a James- Lo amo, eres hermoso James…

En eso entraron Ron, Harry y los Blair, con caras cómplices.

-¿De dónde vienen? – preguntó Hermione. Rose estiró los brazos a su padre al verlo y Ron se apresuró a tomarla en sus brazos.

-Hola princesa- dijo Ron con ternura a su hija Rose- ¿Cómo estás? – la besó en el cachete y empezó a tirarla para arriba y cuando estaba por caer, la agarraba.

-¡No hagas eso Ron! – Se ofuscó su novia - ¡Se te puede caer!

Harry miró a Ginny y le sonrió. Ella también lo hizo. Ambos sabían que no podían pasar demasiado tiempo enojados con el otro. Thomas se acercó a Tiff y la besó delante de las narices de James.

-Mi hijo está ahí, Blair. – Musitó Harry, mientras Troy ayudaba a Tracy con las guirnaldas, y aprovechaba para tocarle el culo.- No hagas demostraciones obscenas delante de él…

-Seguro que Ginny y tú no hacen nada cerca de él – contestó Thomas con sarcasmo.

-¡Blair! ¡No me lo recuerdes! – Habló Ron torciendo los ojos- Aún no me hago la idea…

-¡Pero si tienen un hijo! –dijo riendo Tracy.- No seas anormal y acéptalo Ronnie…

-No lo llames Ronnie, Dumas- la reprendió Hermione- Sólo yo puedo decirle Ronnie…

-OH, basta.- dijo Ginny- Tiff, Tracy vengan conmigo… debemos acomodar los detalles para esta noche…

-Gin…- empezó Harry imaginándose que estaban preparando el baile.

-¡Potter, Ginny va a bailar! – saltó Benicio, viniendo con bebidas detrás de la barra, enojado.- ¡Y ni tu ni nadie va a impedírselo!

-No te metas, Ben- le espetó Harry enojado.- Gin, no quiero que…

-Tiffany y Tracy, vengan conmigo – repitió Ginny ignorándolo.- Hermione tú también puedes venir con Rose…- Harry se acercó resueltamente- Dije TRACY, TIFF Y HERMIONE…- recalcó Ginny gritando.

-¡No bailarás desnuda!

-Nos pondremos ropa interior – lo consoló Tracy.

-¡De ninguna manera! – saltó Troy enojado.

-¡Claro que no! – lo secundó Harry. Ron y Thomas no dejaban de reírse.

-¡Es sólo arte! ¡La gente se divierte! – dijo Tiff y Harry miró a Thomas para que le diga algo. El chico sonrió al sentirse observado.

-A mi no me molesta que Tiff baile….- la morocha lo miró sorprendida y contenta.- Hay que entenderlo, ellas se divierten, ¿no mi amor?

-Si mi osito de peluche…- todos rieron- Aprendan de él…- dijo Tiff mirando a Harry y Troy.

-Vamos chicas – apuró Tracy, quitándole a James de los brazos de Tiff. El bebé empezó a llorar.

-Tiene hambre. Le toca la teta…

-Potter también quiere tu teta…- Hermione rió.

Las chicas se fueron a los camarines y Harry y Troy miraron a Thomas de manera horrible.

-¡Gracias por tu apoyo, Blair! – Exclamó Harry- ¡Ahora van a bailar! – Thomas estaba serio.

-¿No se dan cuenta? – dijo enojado– Lo hice para demostrarle menos interés, así quizá Tiff no quiera bailar…. Pero me salió el tiro por la culata…

-¡Qué plan de mierda! – dijo Ron divertido. – Ben, ¿nos convidas con un poco de cerveza?

-¿Tienes oro para pagarla? – le preguntó el chico y Ron alzó las cejas- Pink lleva las cuentas del local…- Troy abrió los ojos grandes. – Me tiene cortito…

-No puedo creer que no seas gay –soltó sin reparos y Harry sonrió.

-¿Tanta pinta tengo? – se ofendía Benicio.

-No, para nada…- dijo Harry con un tono irónico.- Trae cervezas. Pago yo, pago yo…- Ben asintió y al rato trajo una botella con varios vasos.

-Eres un desastre hermano – le reprochó Troy a Thomas– Ahora esas tres bailarán…

-Ya te dije, creí que Tiff se enojaría porque ella ya no me importa. ¿Vieron que las mujeres se ponen locas cuando no las celas?- los demás asintieron- No hay forma de entenderlas.- agregó frustrado.

-Dios dijo amarlas, no entenderlas – lo consoló Ron, mientras tomaba un sorbo de cerveza.- Riquísima… Oye Ben, deberías poner otra vez el patio de verano… Es lo mejor para agosto.

-Tengo todo listo, ya verán.- dijo enigmáticamente el dueño de Euphoria.- Es sorpresa para Ginnix.

-Te conviene que no sean Strippers o algo de eso…- saltó Harry enseguida.- Demasiado tengo con que varios depravados le miren el culo a mi mujer…

-Y a la mía – dijeron los hermanos Blair al unísono.

-Por suerte Hermione no quiere bailar- dijo Ron, mofándose.

-No cantes victoria, puede que esas tres la convenzan muy rápido- Ron borró su sonrisa.

-¡Jamás! –dijo intranquilo y lo miró curiosamente.- No puedo creer lo que vas a hacer por mi hermana…

-Tampoco yo. Seré el hazmerreír de la fiesta, pero tal vez si le gusta demasiado me concede el deseo de no bailar…

-¡Cómo nos vamos a divertir con tu espectáculo Potter! – comentó Troy sonriendo.

Tracy, Tiff, Ginny y Hermione, estaban en el salón de baile, ensayando el show, luego de que Ginny alimente a James y lo haga dormir. Enseguida pusieron _muffliato_, mientras Rose jugaba con el celular de todas, destrozándolo. Molly y Arthur se quedarían allí, cuidando a Rose y James, mientras las chicas bailaban.

-No quiero imaginarme la cara de Ron cuando sepa que vas a bailar, Hermione –se reía Tiff.

-Mejor. Cuando se pone celoso, después tenemos unas muy buenas…

-¡Hermione! ¡Es mi hermano! – La frenó Ginny con asco- Ya sabes, nada detalles.

-¿Cuál va ser nuestra vestimenta? – preguntó Tracy.

-Estos vestidos negros.- contestó la pelirroja, mostrándoselos. Eran bastante elegantes, y no dejaban ver demasiado del cuerpo, ya se su longitud se extendía hasta los tobillos.

-Eso no es sexy – se desilusionó Tiff al instante- No podemos bailar con eso, se irán todos del bar…

-Después cuando empieza el estribillo, nos sacamos las partes, y quedan más cortitos.- le aclaró Ginny y sus amigas vitorearon.- No tiene escote, pero mejor porque no quiero seguir peleando con Harry…

-Potter te va domando – la cargó Hermione. – Para mi están bien.

-Sí. – coincidió Tiff- Además, la canción lo dice todo. ¡Qué liberador ese tema!

-Potter no se enojará, Ginnix – murmuró Tracy- Ya le cantaste rata de dos patas, imagínate que… -rieron.

-Tú también se la cantaste a Troy.

-Él no lo tomó a mal.-aclaró Tracy- Es tan divertido, tan lindo, tan sexual…

-Estás demente – opinó Ginny – Pero si, un poco sexual es…

-¡Cállate!

-¿Podemos ponernos a ensayar? – las apuró Hermione- Antes que despierten los niños…

-Me pregunto que te tendrá preparado Potter de sorpresa para tu cumpleaños- dijo Tiff pensativa.

-Ni idea…

-Ron me dijo que es algo que nunca te puedes imaginar. – Informó Hermione- Algo que Harry no haría por nadie…- Ginny se emocionó y la miró esperando saber más detalles.- ¡No lo sé, te juro que no lo sé que hará!

-¿Segura?

-Segura. Me quiso dejar con la intriga pero no pude sacarle nada más.- Tracy esquivó la mirada de todas, ella si sabia la sorpresa de Harry. Pero no iba a arruinársela.

-¡A ensayar! – apuró Hermione, tomándose en serio su papel de bailarina.

La cena en Euphoria fue deliciosa. Estaban todos, absolutamente todos, por lo que la mesa era muy larga. Los Weasley, sus amigas, Harry y su más preciado tesoro: James Sirius Potter. De entrada, había todo tipo de frutas exóticas, y el menú principal era a elección. Todos charlaban y disfrutaban la velada. Tiff y Tracy hacían bromas junto a los gemelos y sus novias. Troy, Thomas y Ron discutían sobre Quidditch. Molly, Arthur, Allison y Daniel, hablaban de sus nietos, sin dejar de quejarse porque Bill y Fleur aún no habían tenido su primer hijo. Bill, Charly y Percy. Benjamín, que ya caminaba, se le escapaba a su madrina para ir a revisar los enchufes... Harry acariciaba a James que estaba feliz con su chupete de Rainbow en el cochecito y jugaba agarrando con sus diminutas manitos los dedos de su papá. Ginny los miraba a todos, sintiendo una extraña emoción en el pecho. Cuánto los quería, cuanto los adoraba. Su vida había sido tan diferente gracias a ellos, ahora era completamente feliz: tenía una familia con el hombre que amaba, tenía amigos, todo estaba bien… y lo que aún no estaba del todo bien, se sentía fuerte para mejorarlo. Sonrió y respiró hondo. Entonces uno de los mozos trajo una enorme torta de tres pisos con el número veintidós en forma de vela. Hermione se puso de pie, con su vestido color dorado y golpeó la copa con el tenedor, para hacerlos callar. Ginny la miró, algo avergonzada, y negó con la cabeza.

-Quiero hacer un brindis por la cumpleañera… ¡Shh! – acalló a los rezagados del fondo- ¡Estoy hablando, Troy, cállate! – Varias personas rieron – Quiero hacer un brindis por mi cuñada y mi mejor amiga, Ginny Weasley…

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! – dijeron varios.- ¡Que los cumpla feliz, que los cumpla feliz…!

Tracy y Tiff desentonaron el feliz cumpleaños ayudadas por Fred y George, haciendo divertir a la mayoría. Ben las miró cómplice.

-Chicas, cuando quieran pueden empezar el show…

Las tres se levantaron seguidas por Hermione.

-¡Mi amor! – la llamó Ron.- ¿Dónde vas tú?

-Fuiste, Weasley – se mofó Harry con verdadero - ¡Menos mal que tu mujer JAMÁS iba a bailar!

-¡No lo hará! – Ron atinó a levantarse pero Molly lo frenó.

-No le arruines la fiesta a tu hermana, Ronald.- lo atajó severamente.

-Tu madre tiene razón. – Dijo Arthur – Además no hay tanta gente cenando aquí después de todo…- rió.

Eso fue un chiste, porque Euphoria estaba lleno y la mesa de Ginny era el blanco de las miradas por el tumulto que causaban. De hecho, varios particulares le habían cantado el feliz cumpleaños también.

El escenario se abrió y varios sonrieron.

-¡Qué disfruten el nuevo Show de Euphoria! – gritó Ben por el micrófono- ¡Feliz cumpleaños a una de las bailarinas, Ginevra Weasley!

Las cuatro salieron al escenario, maquilladas y peinadas con rodetes altos. Harry se alegró al ver que los vestidos eran largos hasta los tobillos y no tenían nada de escotes, aunque sí eran bien ajustados, eso no importaba, se conformaba con que no den demasiada información sobre el cuerpo de Ginny. Ron se quedó mudo con la boca abierta al ver a su novia tan cambiada. Su cara fue igual a cuando la vio en el baile de Navidad, y luego la terrible escena de celos que le hizo.

-Cierra la boca que se te va a caer la baba- le dijo Harry riendo. Mientras, miró a Ginny. ¿Cómo podía ser tan hermosa?

Ginny, como siempre, fue la primera que empezó a cantar.

Let's go girls!

I'm going out tonight I'm feelin' alright

Gonna let it all hang out

Wanna make some noise really raise my voice

Yeah i wanna scream and shout

No inhibitions make no conditions

Get a little outta line

I ain't gonna act politically correct

I only wanna have a good time

The best thing about being a woman

Is the prerogative to have a little fun and...

Las chicas se arrancaron la parte larga de los vestidos, haciéndolos cortitos, insinuantes y muy sexy's. Harry se puso rojo de celos. ¡Iba a matarla! Cabe aclarar que Ron, Troy y Thomas tenían la misma cara de espanto que él.

OH, OH, OH, GO TOTALLY CRAZY-FORGET I´M A LADY

MEN´S SHIRTS-SHORT SKIRTS

OH, OH, OH, REALLY GO WILD-YEAH, DOIN´ IT IN STYLE

OH, OH, OH, GET IN THE ACTION-FEEL THE ATTRACTION

COLOR MY HAIR-DO WHAT I DARE

OH, OH, OH, I WANNA BE FREE-YEAH, TO FEEL THE WAY I FEEL

MAN! I FEEL LIKE A WOMAN!

-¡Vaya!- soltó Fred y sacó la cámara.- ¡Muchachos, miren hacia aquí!

Harry, Troy, Thomas y Ron giraron la cabeza y Fred gatilló la cámara.

-¡Esa foto se la venderemos a Corazón de Bruja! - Ben y Pink soltaron una carcajada- ¡Sus caras de furia no tienen desperdicio!

-¡CALLENSE! – aulló Harry.

-¡Sí, cállense! – dijeron los otros tres. La señora Weasley rió con fuerza.

Hermione y Ginny bailaban en el medio sensualmente…

-¡Te mataré, Granger! – la amenazó Ron.

I GET TOTALLY CRAZY

CAN YOU FEEL IT

COME, COME, COME ON BABY

I FEEL LIKE A WOMAN

La canción terminó y todos los presentes aplaudieron con fuerza, poniéndose de pie.

-Bravo, bravo – dijeron los gemelos.- ¡Fue genial!

-Si, genial… -gruñó Harry con odio.

-¡Tiff me va a escuchar!

-¡Dejen de joder! – dijo Ben harto.- ¡Es su trabajo!

-Muchas gracias a todos- soltó Ginny sosteniendo micrófono, y con aspecto de estar muy feliz - ¡Es el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida!

Las cuatro se agacharon, y luego estaban dispuestas pero de repente Harry se puso de pie y subió al escenario. Ginny enrojeció. ¿Qué pretendía hacer? Harry le quitó el micrófono con decisión.

-¿Qué haces, Harry? – susurró en voz baja- Por favor no me hagas pasar vergüenza, no me regañes por el traje…- estaba empezando a transpirar.

-Nada de eso amor – miró hacia los costados del escenario.- Ben, ya sabes…

Tracy sonrió, sabiendo lo que iba a hacer Harry, asi que les hizo señas a Tiffany y a Hermione para que bajen y se sienten en la mesa. Evitó mirar a Ron, ya la iba a reprender, pero Ginny era su amiga y quiso cumplirle el deseo de bailar con ella en su cumpleaños.

-Ginny, amor- dijo Harry- A todos ustedes les digo que Ginny es mi novia…-los hombres abuchearon- si, lo siento es mía… -advirtió con placer- Así que mírenle el culo todo lo que quieran pero solo lo toco yo…- Ginny hincó un codo en sus costillas y el público rió.-Como hoy es su cumpleaños…

-¡Qué suerte tienes cicatrizado! – le gritó uno de una mesa. Harry sonrió.

-Si, lo sé. – miró a Ginny. Ben llegó con una banqueta, un micrófono y una guitarra, tambaleándose.- Ginny, quiero cantarte una canción…

Ella abrió los ojos grandes, alarmada. Harry cantaba muy mal y pasaría una vergüenza delante de todos. Pero lo peor es que ella también pasaría una vergüenza. Corazón de Bruja se haría un banquete con ese patético espectáculo.

-No…- alcanzó a balbucear Ginny en el afán de detenerlo- No tienes que hacerlo, Harry, de verdad…- El sonrió.

-Siéntate en la banqueta, mi vida…- todos los miraban expectantes. Ben le guiñó un ojo a Ginny para tranquilizarla, pero ella no lo logró. Nerviosa, obedeció y se sentó en la banqueta queriendo que la tierra se la tragase. Harry empezó a tocar la guitarra con una habilidad impensada, de allí salía una música hermosa, prolija y relajante. ¿Cómo sabía hacerlo? Ginny jamás lo hubiera imaginado. Pero eso no era todo. Harry tomó el micrófono y comenzó a cantar… a Ginny le parecía que se volvía a enamorar otra vez de él cuando su voz sonó masculina, afinada y grave, cuando esa voz silenció todos los otros ruidos y todas las otras sensaciones…

_Princesa de todos mis palacios_

_Si me pudieran dar a elegir_

_Como y donde yo quisiera morir_

_Contestaría acostado_

_Feliz de estar a tu lado_

_Victima de un sexo exagerado_

_Sonriendo, mirando el techo_

_Con tu cabeza en mi pecho_

Ginny se emocionó y lágrimas silenciosas caían por sus mejillas. Eran lágrimas de felicidad. Sabía lo que significaba para Harry hacer eso, con lo vergonzoso y tímido que era en esas cuestiones… sabía que eso era un regalo más costoso que todo el oro de Gringgots.

_Sabes, me cuesta hacer este viaje_

_No, no es que no tenga esperanza_

_Yo confío mucho en tu enseñanza_

_Confía, confía en mi aprendizaje_

_Y si para nuestro amor_

_No encuentro un buen adjetivo_

_Es por que te amo mucho, mucho más_

_Del te amo que te digo_

_Entre el alcohol y algo más_

_Quede moribundo_

_Cansado ya de soñar_

_Y hoy puedo hacer la canción más hermosa del mundo_

_Y besarte al despertar_

Harry cantaba con una naturalidad que enamoraba. Ya ni siquiera se sentía avergonzado o cohibido por lo que estaba haciendo. Sólo miraba a Ginny y sonreía, a veces cerraba los ojos para sentir la letra de esa canción… Ginny lo había despertado, era ella quién lo había animado a despertar para hacer realidad los sueños, ella le había enseñado a vivir con la misma euforia de sus sueños…

_Yo controlaba este juego_

_Al principio era el dueño_

_Firmabas cualquier papel_

_Y hoy eres la protagonista de todos mis sueños_

_Soy esclavo de tu piel_

Ginny lloraba a lágrima viva cuando la canción terminó. Se acercó a él y lo besó efusivamente, abrazándolo. Todos los presentes aplaudieron con fuerza, mientras los miraban maravillados…

-Te amo – le susurró Harry con sensualidad.

-Harry fue hermoso, hermoso, de verdad –repuso ella en su oído. – Gracias, yo también te amo…

-Ginny…

-Dime…

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – le sonrió Harry, con los ojos verdes brillándole de emoción.

-Todavía no.- la sonrisa de Harry se apagó.

-¿Cuándo entonces? ¿Cuándo tengamos cinco hijos?

-Tonto- rió ella – Quiero bajar los kilos que aumenté con el embarazo. No me entrará ningún vestido…

-Pero si eres mi gorda hermosa…

-¡Vete al diablo! – lo besó mientras reía y apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro. Mientras tanto, Ginny miró a su familia que ya empezaba a dispersarse. Miró a sus amigas, a Troy con Tracy, a Tiff hablando animadamente con Thomas y los gemelos, a Hermione hablando con Molly sobre Rose… a Ron mirándola con devoción… todo era perfecto…

-Te amo, gorda… - Harry la sacó de su ensoñación.

-Yo también, cerdito…

-¡Yo no estoy gordo! – rieron, mientras se balanceaban abrazados arriba el escenario. Algunos los miraban embelesados.

-Harry, quiero decirte algo importante.- dijo seria.

-mmmm…-Harry se sentía relajado con su olor.

-No voy a tener cinco hijos.

-Lo sé, estaba bromeando.- la miró a los ojos.- Vamos a buscar James, lo extraño.

-Si, debe tener hambre… - Harry le tomó la mano-Harry…

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo lograste cantar bien? – el la miró ceñudo – No te ofendas, pero eres pésimo cantando…- Carcajeó mientras Harry se enojaba.

-¿Eres cruel, sabes? Ben me dio algunas clases de canto y con eso logré mejorar- Ginny lo miró escéptica.

-Dime la verdad, Harrix.

-¡Esta bien! ¡Tracy hechizó el micrófono para modificar su voz! – Los dos rieron con fuerza.-¿Vamos o no? James nos extrañara…

-Si, vamos... Harry…

-¿Qué?

-Te amo y estás para el infarto…

-Yo también, pelirroja…

Fue así como Harry y Ginny vivieron ¿felices para siempre? ¡No, para nada! Tuvieron contratiempos, problemas, como cualquier familia normal. Discutieron por la crianza de James, por Quidditch, por los bailes en Euphoria, por la decoración de la casa, por el regalito que le darían a su ahijado Benjamín. Ah, y frecuentemente Harry y Ginny solían tener disputas por quién era más feliz al lado del otro… (1)

Porque eso de 'felices para siempre', claramente sólo en los cuentos de hadas muggles. Harry y Ginny sabían que los cuentos no se hacen realidad. La realidad es más tormentosa, más vertiginosa, más turbia, asusta más. La realidad de ellos fue más interesante que un 'felices para siempre'. La realidad era mejor que los sueños, simplemente porque finalmente habían aprendido a vivirla y a enfrentarla con valor, y así, hacer que se parezca un poco a los sueños porque Harry y Ginny se habían animado a vivir _con la misma euforia de sus sueños._

Finite Incantatem.

* * *

**Notas de la autora.**

(1) Es un fact sacado de una página de facebook de Harry y Ginny. De hecho adentro de este capítulo hay muchos fact, algunos son del foro de Chocolate y Menta, otro de la página "Harry y Ginny Almas gemelas". Me tomé el atrevimiento de usarlos, aunque no estoy segura de quien es su autor. También es para homenajear si se quiere, un poco a estas paginas que nos regalan tan lindas cosas de nuestra pareja favorita.

La canción que canta Harry es de Las pastillas del abuelo, un gran grupo a mi parecer, y se llama "Se equivocó Joaquín" (hace alusión a Joaquín Sabina, mi idolo numero uno!) La otra canción se llama Men, "I feel like a woman" tema muy famoso de Shania Twain, tiene una letra atrevida y me parecía perfecta para que las cuatro hagan enfadar a sus hombres... la traducción lo dice todo.

Pasando al fic! Tengo tanto por decirles. No se imaginan lo nostálgica que me siento porque culminó! si, me cabe el melodrama jajajaj Primero que todo aclaro que le voy a hacer un epílogo, pero no lo esperen con demasiado prontitud, necesito estar inspirada para eso y pensarlo bien.

Cuando empecé este fic allá por el año 2008 era otra persona muy diferente de la que soy hoy. La historia estuvo dos años sin actualizarse porque desaparecí de ff, y como ya les he contado, me dio mucha culpa abandonarla... no habia un dia en que no pensara en esta historia, pero no me disponía a escribir. Hasta que un dia abrí el word y dije, basta de lamentos, mas vale tarde que nunca! jajaja y volví, para terminarla y despedirme finalmente de los fan fictions... que ilusa no? porque empecé otras dos historias en menos de lo que canta un gallo.. y la verdad que estoy feliz de haber vuelto. Me habia olvidado de lo linda que es esta experiencia de compartir, de los amigos que haces, de esa mágica conexión con el lector que tantas satisfacciones me trajo.

Escribir esta historia para mi fue algo realmente demoledor, en todo sentido. Lo que más me gustaba es la frescura que tiene, y tambien cierto aire de inocencia, de realidad. Sobre todo la interacción entre Ginny Tiff y Tracy, que se parece mucho a la relación que tengo con mis amigas, y siempre quise plasmarla en un fic. De hecho los personajes son una mezcla de mis 7 amigas intimas, tienen algo de cada una..

Este fic empezó como un desafío porque jamás había hecho algo de humor (a excepción, de "jamas lo sabras, la fuerza del corazón y el pergamino", pero no habia quedado conforme con esa clase de humor) y pensé que no me iba a salir. Venía de escribir algo dramático como "Antes de morir" y me costaba plasmar frescura sin llevarla al extremo del sufrimiento, por eso lo consideré un gran desafío como escritora. Sinceramente cuando lo empecé me costó horrores, pensé que no me iba a salir. Hasta el capitulo ocho es una Joanne de 21 años y en adelante, una Joanne de 24... se nota el cambio, parece que lo escribieron dos personas diferentes. A pesar de eso me tranquilizó mucho porque agarré mi libreta de ideas y continué con lo que tenía planeado para la historia desde el principio... aunque reconozco que no lo hubiese escrito igual a los 21... (tal vez mejor o tal vez peor, quién sabe?)

La inclusión de argentinismos como "boludo" fue algo que me costó, pero ansiaba encontrar una historia con la cual soltarme. Se que no todos puede gustarle pero yo como autora soñaba con darme ese permiso... y realmente lo disfruté, me gustó poder hablar un poco en mi idioma...

Debo decir también que temía la no aceptación del personaje de Ginny, que sale de su carácter normal, y tiene una válbula de escape el alcohol y la diversión (algo que me parecía interesante incluir porque son cosas que pasan hoy por hoy) pero por suerte logré que la aceptaran (basándome en sus reviews) casi siempre en mis historias ella tiene un peso descomunal, creo que es mi heroína en los libros de Harry Potter, y todas tienen en común la tenacidad de luchar por sus sueños (eso lo saqué del cannon, una chica que esperó durante seis años para que el amor de su vida se decida, es lo se dice en mi idioma "una verdadera luchadora")

A propósito del título, les confieso que salió de un poema que escribí a los 15 años (si, escribo poemas, algunos muy malos cabe aclarar) y esa frase siempre me gustó, porque plantea como una analogía entre los sueños y la realidad, y además sugiere valentía, la valentía que en un principio no tenía Harry para vivir lo que sentía, y también la que le faltaba a Ginny para dejar de escapar de su dolor por el fracaso que vivió con Draco, y animarse a asumir que nunca había logrado olvidarse de Harry..

Agradezco infinitamente a todos los que volvieron a la historia cuando reaparecí en el capítulo nueve, a los que volvieron a leer todo porque ya lo habían olvidado jajaj, a los que me dieron ánimos para seguir a las 107 personas que tienen la historia en favoritos, a los que me dejaron reviews, a los que simplemente leen, porque absolutamente todos ustedes me hicieron tan feliz que no puedo expresarlo con palabras. Y también a vos que si llegaste hasta acá es algo me hace enormemente feliz xq significa

Ojala además de disfrutar esta historia como fic, ustedes también se animen a vivir con la misma euforia sus sueños, es el mensaje que quise dejarles en el último párrafo, porque como dice el dicho gente, "el que no arriesga no gana"...

"Cualquier cosa que desees o sueñes hacer, empiézala. Hay genio, poder y MAGIA en el valor" (no recuerdo el autor)

**G R A C I A S por hacerme tan feliz!**

Los quiero mucho, pero mucho!

y... hasta el epílogo... por lo pronto supongo que nos leemos en mis otras historias (Por eso te quiero y Un solo instante y ¿por que no? las otras que vendrán), no se salvarán de mi tan fácilmente muejejeeje!

Besos miles, Joanne.

_Pd, espero ansiosamente su opinión sobre el final._


End file.
